The Copycat
by Pabloski33
Summary: Una nueva historia desde el comienzo, una nueva línea de sangre, ¿qué aventuras sucederán?
1. Prologo

Prólogo

-¡No! No volveré a hacer lo mismo otra vez! – Naruto – ¡y no me importa que me lo ordenes, ésta vez sí pasaré!

Tras eso Naruto dio un portazo fuerte y salió corriendo de su casa, estaba molesto ya que las cosas le parecían tan injustas, ¿cuándo toda su vida se había arruinado? ¿en qué momento pasó de ser un niño feliz a alguien que siempre tenía motivos para estar molesto?

Bueno, eso tiene mucho que ver con las responsabilidades de quien estaba a cargo suyo, ya que casi no podía decir quién era, porque había cambiado tanto que le era sumamente difícil diferenciarlo de esa persona llena de cariño para entregarle que había estado con él hasta sus cinco años, pero si comenzamos por aquí es difícil entender la situación ya que como muchas veces, la clave del presente y el futuro radican en el pasado

….

..

12 años atrás…

A comienzos de ese año se había elegido un nuevo Hokage, la tercera gran guerra ninja terminó y

el viejo Sarutobi Hiruzen creyó necesario nombrar a alguien con más energía, vitalidad y que haya visto menos muertes ante sus ojos con tal de tener un espíritu más entero, tras la guerra los héroes fueron varios, muchos de ellos anónimos que dieron sus vidas por un pequeño logro que a la larga salvaba innumerables vidas, todos ellos sumamente valorados ya que nunca se sabía si el valor de una persona se calcula mediante las vidas que salva o la cantidad de lágrimas derramadas a su muerte, fue algo trágico, pero la guerra estuvo repleta de esos héroes invisibles. Sin embargo hubieron cuatro figuras que destacaron más que las demás, sus nombres se hicieron conocidos, reconocidos y temidos por todo el mundo, tres de ellos fueron sus alumnos, Jiraiya, Orochimaru y Tsunade, los tres sanin de Konoha y por otro frente aún más joven y prometedor estaba Minato Namikaze alumno de Jiraiya conocido como el rayo amarillo de la hoja, una de las cosas que más le gustaba de contar con estas "leyendas" es que su solo nombre reanimaba a las tropas y les daba fuerza y ánimos para seguir, mientras que el enemigo se amilanaba por el temor que su reputación imponía

Cuando fue el momento de elegir a la persona que ocuparía su cargo y recibiría sus responsabilidades el anciano oyó los consejos de sus más cercanos asesores, que aún sin estar de acuerdo con él en su modo de pensar, eran hombres sabios que velaban por el bien de la aldea, ellos le dijeron que la mejor opción era Minato ya que era alguien más joven que los sanin, por lo que podría mantenerse por mucho tiempo más en el cargo y su futuro era prometedor, lo que sumado a sus habilidades ya existentes le asegurarían a Konoha un futuro espléndido, el alumno de los dos primeros Hokages y representante de la voluntad de fuego lo estudió y pese a que muchos rumoreaban que el alumno de Jiraiya sería el cuarto, su decisión final fue la de escoger a Orochimaru

Esta decisión fue bastante difícil de tomar y aún más difícil de sostener, los miembros del consejo le exigieron una justificación y él se escudó en la sabiduría y que su alumno ya conocía algunas de las tareas, por lo que se adaptaría mejor; los demás líderes menores de la aldea oyeron sus argumentos y aunque creían que habían mejores opciones, ésta no era mala así que acabaron por aceptar, los que se molestaron más fueron sus otros alumnos, cuando se los comunicó las reacciones fueron dispares ya que Orochimaru se alegró, aunque sólo sonrió y le agradeció el gesto (no es como si esperase que grite y comience a dar vueltas por todos lados ya que ese o era su carácter, pero sí se había imaginado una reacción más efusiva) por el contrario en los rostros de Tsunade y especialmente de Jiraiya se formó una mueca de molestia

Cuando el futuro Yondaime Hokage salió de la oficina para comunicarle la noticia a sus cercanos, los otros dos miembros del equipo original le increparon ya que ellos mismos consideraban a Minato como la mejor opción, a Tsunade le irritaba un poco que el sensei siempre eligiera a Orochimaru por sobre ellos dos para cualquier cosa, mientras que Jiraiya sentía que era como una especie de ataque personal y que si Minato hubiera sido alumno de Orochimaru, probablemente habría sido Hokage, sentía como si le estuviesen quitando la oportunidad a su pupilo sólo porque él era su maestro y eso le dolía y molestaba mucho, entonces pasó que ambos se fueron de la aldea, Jiraiya se despidió de Minato y Kushina para luego partir sin que nadie lo advirtiera; mientras que Tsunade se llevó a la sobrina de Dan y se fue a despedir aunque de forma bastante tensa y malhumorada de su maestro

Minato realmente no reaccionó tan mal como los demás, era cierto que él estaría contento de ser nombrado Hokage, pero eso no le quitaba el sueño ya que tenía una familia de la cual preocuparse, así que sólo lamentó la partida de su sensei, mas no evidenció ningún tipo de molestia; por otro lado Orochimaru se alegró bastante y Anko al ser su alumna también ya que apreciaba bastante a su sensei, ella actualmente era chunin y todos creían que pronto ascendería a jounin ya que era la número uno de su generación (por este motivo la eligió Orochimaru) aunque a ésta le pesaba un poco el hecho que Minato siendo sólo tres años mayor que ella fuese tan fuerte y reconocido, originalmente eran compañeros y si bien el rubio era bueno en algunas cosas, no parecía más que un chico promedio, se convirtió en genin a los once años, mientras que ella lo hizo con ocho y con mejores calificaciones que él, su sensei nunca le había dicho nada pero ella sabía que él detestaba no ser el mejor en todo. El sanin ahora convertido en Hokage era una persona estricta aunque justa, siempre recompensaba el poder y la capacidad y aunque no castigaba la mediocridad ni el fracaso, todo el mundo sabía que las detestaba y siempre se las arreglaba para que la persona que las había cometido lo averiguara

Ese año pasó bien para la hoja, estaban recuperándose de la guerra aunque estaban en una posición sumamente ventajosa ya que al haber recibido la rendición de dos de las grandes aldeas ninja y de dos de las menores, recibían dineros acordados en el pacto de rendición los cuales fomentaban la reconstrucción, la inmigración y el comercio, cosas que eran sumamente necesarias en un período post bélico, la hoja recibía muchas misiones dentro y fuera del país y nadie pensaba si quiera en ponerle un dedo encima a los ninjas de la hoja ya que si se armaba otro conflicto ellos eran los únicos medianamente preparados para afrontarlo exitosamente

…10 de Octubre…

Ese día ocurrió lo más funesto que le había ocurrido a la villa en toda su historia, el gran Kyubi no Yohuko atacó y lo destruía todo a su paso, ese día los ninjas murieron por montones y no sólo ahí morían algunos ninjas, ese mismo día el gran rayo amarillo de la hoja sufría el peor dolor de su vida, ya que al mismo momento en que su mujer daba a luz a su primogénito, sufrió una hemorragia interna que a la larga le ocasionó la muerte, el rubio podía sentir los rugidos del enorme zorro y sabía que no había jutsu alguno que pudiera pararlo…excepto por uno que él mismo había inventado, pero como él fue quien lo creó sabía que para llevarlo a cabo había que pagar un alto precio y en estos momentos él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo

En otro lado, el actual Yondaime, Orochimaru veía con asombro como caían sus hombres tras enfrentar al todopoderoso zorro sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, él no deseaba morir, él quería vivir eternamente para poder encontrar a sus padres nuevamente aunque sabía que el cargo de Hokage venía con una gran responsabilidad y sólo había una técnica capaz de parar semejante amenaza, una técnica que le había enseñado Minato el alumno de Jiraiya, el rubio había desarrollado una poderosa técnica y un día había solicitado permiso para incorporarla al pergamino de técnicas prohibidas de la aldea porque aunque era tremendamente peligrosa, también podía ser la única esperanza al enfrentar a algún ser sobrenatural o rival muy superior, él de la misma forma que Sarutobi había estudiado todas las técnicas del pergamino y ésta no fue la excepción, así que salió de su oficina con su uniforme tradicional para estar en condiciones de batallar

Entonces el sanin confrontó al gran zorro rey de los bijou, invocó a Manda la más fuerte de sus serpientes para estar a su altura y por primera vez el colosal ofidio no pidió sacrificio ni hizo comentario alguno ya que entendía la urgencia de la situación, Orochimaru sabía que para sellar algo con un chakra o poder superior al del ejecutante de la técnica se necesitaba de un recién nacido, pero él era arrogante y creía que sería capaz de contener ese poder en su cuerpo y con eso enfrentar al Shinigami para hacerlo desistir de reclamar su alma, cuando llegó el momento hizo los sellos, dijo el nombre de la técnica

-Shikin Fuuin – Orochimaru

Entonces todo pasó, apareció el dios de la muerte, el zorro fue sellado en su interior y con todo ese poder el sanin se sintió como un verdadero Dios, era sumamente placentera esa sensación de omnipotencia que experimentaba por unos pocos segundos que le parecieron los más largos y mejores de su vida, cuando sintió que su alma era succionada intentó oponer resistencia e incluso atacar al shinigami con su chakra recién adquirido, tal hecho causó que el mensajero de la muerte lo tomara como una ofensa, optando por la solución más salomónica y acabó destruyendo a las dos almas que habitaban ese cuerpo en estos momentos

La amenaza había pasado, el Cuarto Hokage había dado su vida venciendo y acabando al zorro, una hazaña que sería recordaba por siempre en Konoha, aunque ahora venían las tareas menos glamorosas, como recoger los cuerpos, hacer lo posible por los heridos y comenzar un nuevo proceso de recuperación similar al que estaban dejando atrás. Como Sarutobi estaba en condiciones el consejo optó por ofrecerle su cargo de vuelta, cosa que él aceptó con pesar, en la aldea todos alababan al gran héroe Orochimaru por vencer a la bestia, cosa que nadie había logrado, pero pocos días después comenzó a correr el rumor que en realidad era totalmente cierto que el domador de serpientes sólo había utilizado una técnica creada y patentada por Minato, siendo así que Orochimaru fue considerado como "el héroe" y el rubio como "el genio" y aunque Minato era apreciado como un gran ninja, Orochimaru era prácticamente venerado

Lo que nadie advirtió fue una figura misteriosa detrás de todo eso, un sujeto que desde las sombras comandaba al Kyubi y estaba absolutamente fúrico, habían destruido su más poderosa arma y de paso tiraron a la basura todos sus planes, así que viendo que no tenía sentido seguir ahí se retiró en medio de un silencioso juramento de que algún día volvería a intentarlo

….siete años atrás (cinco después del último recuerdo)

Era un día fatídico para la aldea oculta entre las hojas, en sólo una noche el clan más prestigioso había sido masacrado y todo por un solo individuo, Itachi Uchiha, el moreno quien poco antes desbloqueó el poder del Mangekyou Sharingan fue capaz de masacrar a todo su clan con este poder, no tuvo ayuda de otras personas y los únicos que conocían esta misión fueron el tercer Hokage, Danzou y los dos ancianos consejeros del Sarutobi, lo que aún menos se conocía es que Danzou planeaba deshacerse de los Uchihas de forma permanente, así que había tendido una emboscada para Itachi luego de que cumpliera su cometido, pero ese día dos cosas le fallaron, la primera fue que Itachi acudió al anciano líder para pedirle que oculte la verdad sobre las intenciones del clan, de los planes de revuelta y atentado interno para hacerse del poder y que cuide a Sasuke, el único a quien él no fue capaz de asesinar, el sabio hombre entendió la situación por la que pasaba el muchacho y pensó que debía ser tremendamente doloroso para él haber hecho eso que era una prueba de lealtad extrema para con la villa, afortunadamente él era un viejo zorro que también tenía ojos y oídos en muchos lugares, por lo que estaba al tanto de la emboscada que le tenían preparada y advirtió al joven Uchiha responsable de la casi completa desaparición de su clan, entonces Itachi salió de la villa, pero a través del campo de entrenamiento número 44 más bien conocido como el bosque de la muerte, dejando que los miembros ANBU de la división raíz se aburran esperándolo por las salidas principales de la aldea mientras que él escapaba campante

Tras ese incidente el viejo decidió que ya no estaba en condiciones de dirigir a nadie, carecía de la fuerza y la entereza necesaria para imponer su parecer y para soportar las bajas que a diario sucedían, así que volvió a dar el paso al costado y ahora enmendó su error nombrando a quien debía haber sido el elegido en la primera ocasión, en menos de una semana fue el nombramiento de Minato como el Godaime Hokage y la vida de él y de Naruto cambió para siempre

Durante sus primeros cinco años de vida, el rubio había sido un excelente padre, ocasionalmente realizaba misiones de clase S, lo que le reportaba ingresos más que suficientes por lo que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Naruto, le enseñaba las cosas básicas y jugaba con él, simplemente eran un par inseparable, incluso cuando vinieron los delegados diplomáticos de la villa de la nube, su blanco no fue el Byakugan, sino el hijo del rayo amarillo para usarlo como moneda de cambio, estaban seguros que Konoha daría lo que fuese porque el hijo de su preciado héroe no sea enviado en una caja con cinta de regalo a la aldea de la roca, sin embargo no contaban con que Minato siempre dejaba un clon cuidando a Naruto cuando tenía que salir de la casa de noche y ese día, eso y la marca que tenía en la mayoría de las prendas de Naruto le permitieron ir en su rescate y neutralizar al secuestrador con un rasengan, el cual no lo mató ya que quería interrogarlo

Para Ibiki fue fácil hacerlo cantar y recitar hasta la edad de su madre y con eso se destapó el plan para atentar contra la hoja, el raikage lo negó hasta el cansancio asegurando que sólo habían salido esas palabras de la boca de su embajador producto de la tortura que había sufrido y más encima pidió que le enviaran al entrevistador como un acto de justicia, esa vez el mismo Minato se comportó de forma irracional y le insistió al Hokage que le permitiera manejar eso, al final el anciano aceptó y el rubio mandó al carajo al Raikage y le dijo que si volvía a ver a un ninja con el emblema de la nube en las cercanías de la hoja lo mataría sin mediar palabra alguna, y si le molestaba con gusto le haría una visita, en el país del rayo las autoridades se molestaron mucho y estaban muy dispuestas a armar un conflicto con tal de sacar provechos, pero el Raikage al final tuvo que convencerlos que no era buena idea ya que Minato era alguien demasiado peligroso para enfrentar a su villa

Pese a las cosas buenas y malas que habían pasado, se habían mantenido juntos haciéndose compañía el uno al otro…hasta que ascendió a Hokage, para cualquier otra persona el que su padre se convierta en el kage de la villa sería algo espléndido, pero para el rubio era lo peor que le había pasado, su padre ahora pasaba casi todo el día en el trabajo y ya nunca jugaban, en los pocos tiempos que ambos compartían el Hokage se dedicaba a entrenarlo y a insistirle en que tenía que volverse fuerte, esto motivado por los posibles peligros que podría enfrentar al ser su hijo ya que algunos inescrupulosos podrían querer tomarse venganza por las cosas que él había hecho, el problema para Naruto es que su padre nunca parecía conforme, siempre le decía que no lo hacía suficientemente bien y nada de lo que hacía parecía satisfacerle, nunca lo reconocía y eso le desagradaba enormemente

Naruto entró a la academia a los ocho años y tenía perfecto conocimiento de los básico de las posiciones de manos, el ninjutsu y el taijutsu que les enseñarían en la academia ya que su padre lo había instruido en eso, pudo haber entrado al último curso o incluso haber dado un examen de forma directa, pero el Hokage no lo quiso así ya que quería retrasar lo más posible el ingreso de su hijo a las filas ninjas, al final lo puso en un curso en el que saldría a los once años

El hijo del Quinto era el mejor alumno de la academia, pero ese día los test eran absolutos, si no podías hacerlos no importaban las calificaciones anteriores y reprobarías irrevocablemente, casi dos semanas antes el Hokage le dijo a su hijo que si se convertía en genin debería pasar una prueba de hacer unas técnicas, entre las cuales el Bunshin no jutsu era la más importante, Naruto la podía hacer sin problema alguno ya que aunque su chakra era más elevado de lo normal gracias a su padre, su control era bastante sobresaliente para ser hombre, sin embargo el rayo amarillo le dijo a su hijo que podría tener que enfrentar fuertes enemigos que quieran atacarlo sólo por ser quien era, así que iba a necesitar una mejor técnica y le puso un examen propio a su hijo, debía dominar el Kage Bunshin o de lo contrario debía fallar a propósito

Cuando pasaron diez días Naruto fue contento con su padre para decirle que lo había logrado, éste se sorprendió ya que le puso esa prueba para que no pudiera superarla, ese jutsu era muy complejo y en caso de que lo lograse le tomaría al menos un par de meses y no unos cuantos días, sin embargo su aprehensión pudo más y le dijo que él se había tardado menos en aprenderla y por eso había fallado la prueba, el rubio estaba muy molesto y muy triste ya que siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que le pedía que hiciera algo y lo lograba, venía el "no eres tan bueno como yo a tu edad" o "cuando tenía menos años que tú yo ya había hecho eso" así que en parte estaba acostumbrado

Por lo anterior fue que tuvo que fallar a propósito para sorpresa y desconcierto de todos, profesores y alumnos de la academia y quedó en un curso con personas de su misma edad, con quienes hizo amistades y los conoció durante todo ese año que repitió y cada vez que le preguntaban el motivo de su fracaso él mentía diciendo que se había puesto nervioso, finalmente podemos entender la situación y volver a la discusión

-escúchame! Soy el Hokage y soy tu padre, tienes que escucharme! – Minato

-¡No pienso! – Naruto – ya cumplí con tus pruebas y retos raros que siempre gano, estoy preparado y no volveré a hacer el ridículo sólo porque a ti se te ocurra

El rubio se fue a su cuarto y luego de dar un gran portazo se encerró en su cuarto hasta el día siguiente cuando tendría nuevamente la oportunidad para salir de la academia o bien para hacerle caso a su padre y quedarse un año más


	2. El comienzo

CAPITULO 1 El comienzo

Naruto y Sasuke se llevaban bastante bien, el Uchiha había sufrido por lo relacionado a la masacre de su clan, pero gracias a Naruto había mejorado bastante aunque no lo demostrara con todo el mundo, ambos eran como los príncipes de la aldea y podían conseguir lo que deseen con sólo pedirlo, lástima que las cosas que ellos querían no se puedan conseguir tan fácilmente

En un comienzo el Uchiha sólo respondía y escuchaba a Naruto por considerarlo alguien semejante o que estaba a su mismo nivel, por ser hijo del Hokage que era un ninja tan hábil, para el Uchiha significaba que Naruto tenía cierto "estatus" al igual que él mismo, con el tiempo ambos fueron compartiendo sus penas y alegrías, ambos sabían que tenían motivos para ser infelices lo que los acercó bastante el uno al otro

Dado que eran los "príncipes de Konoha" ambos tenían club de fans y todas esas cosas, y en su relación con ellas se notaban algunas diferencias de carácter, por ejemplo Sasuke siempre ignoraba a las niñas que lo molestaban, mientras que Naruto las cortaba aunque de forma cortés; la clase estaba compuesta por varios otros niños entre los que destacaban algunos herederos de los clanes importantes de la hoja como el Hyuga, Nara, Aburame, Inuzuka y Akimichi, además de Sakura Haruno una chica en extremo buena estudiante que necesitaba algo de trabajo en sus habilidades ninja, a menos que pretenda arrojarle libros a sus oponentes cuando tenga una pelea

Al día siguiente vino el examen, Sasuke quien sabía la verdad sobre Naruto le preguntó al rubio si pasaría o no, entonces el rubio le dijo que le quitaría el primer lugar con lo que había preparado, cosa que motivó y alegró a Sasuke, a medida que iban pasando iban realizando los tres jutsus que les pedían, transformación, reemplazo y clonación; los alumnos fueron intentándolo y hasta el momento sólo ocho los habían podido hacer todos hasta que llegó el turno de Naruto, quien estaba último en la lista por haber llegado último a la clase (entró hace sólo 1 año)

-Naruto Namikaze – Iruka

El chunin de la cicatriz nombró al hijo del Hokage y entonces se escucharon los vítores, las palabras de aliento y e incluso las declaraciones de amor de algunas de las niñas presentes, Naruto sólo les devolvió una sonrisa y miró de forma burlona a Sasuke quien se peguntaba qué es lo que el rubio traía entre manos

Lo que Naruto hizo los sorprendió a todos ya que creó dos clones de sombras, cosa ya impensada para alguien de su edad, luego uno de los clones se transformó en su padre, el Hokage, y de entre sus ropas sacó un kunai que fue arrojado a Naruto desde una muy corta distancia, las admiradoras del rubio gritaron por la posibilidad de que se dañe, pero el Namikaze logró hacer el reemplazo para cambiar de lugar con el otro clon y hacer que éste se deshaga por recibir el arma, cuando terminó deshizo el otro clon y las mujeres lo aplaudieron mientras el instructor lo felicitaba y Sasuke sonreía como diciéndole "lo conseguiste"

Ese día y tras la entrega de las bandas y el discurso sobre sus nuevas responsabilidades, los chicos salieron de la academia, aunque sólo 9 de ellos eran genin ya que varios habían quedado en el camino con tal de no quitarles las esperanzas con una prueba secreta ni hacerles perder el tiempo a los jounin

Cuando salían, muchos eran recibidos por sus padres y familias, algunos eran felicitados mientras que otros eran consolados y les daban ánimos para volver a intentarlo la próxima vez, aunque habían dos personas que además de estar el uno con el otro, se hallaban solas, uno de ellos era Sasuke quien no esperaba que su hermano fugitivo se apareciera o que su familia se levante de la tumba así que no le daba mucha importancia, no así Naruto quien aunque sabía que la probabilidad de que su padre fuera era muy poca, guardaba una pequeña esperanza

-¿me acompañas como siempre? – Sasuke

-está bien – Naruto

Así pues los dos amigos se fueron solos a la casa de Sasuke que quedaba cerca del antiguo barrio Uchiha actualmente clausurado, casi todos los días hacían lo mismo iban hasta la casa de Sasuke, en ocasiones Naruto se quedaba un rato y al final el rubio se volvía para la mansión Hokage, hoy no tenía muchos ánimos porque se imaginaba que en su casa no lo pasaría muy bien y tenía toda la razón. Cuando llegó a su casa encontró a su padre viéndolo con una cara de pocos amigos, puede que no le dijera nada, pero se notaba incluso más distante de lo normal y apenas si le tenía preparada la comida normal que habría hecho cualquier otro día, a diferencia de otros padres que probablemente estaban festejando a sus hijos, el rubio comió en silencio y tras limpiar los platos se fue a su habitación

Al día siguiente el rubio se dijo a sí mismo que no permitiría que el mal humor de su padre le afecte, así que se vistió como más le gustaba, se puso un pantalón militar (en distintos tonos de verde) con una polera negra de mangas cortas, su banda ninja en la frente, unas sandalias ninja clásicas y los guantes blancos que siempre usaba, esto último era de los signos más característicos de Naruto quien siempre andaba con guantes blancos, aunque normalmente usaba unos de tela, ahora posiblemente tendría que hacer alguna cosa y los de cuero eran más resistentes

Mucha gente se preguntaba si lo hacía sólo por moda, o por algún tipo de manía, aunque era raro ya que su padre no los usaba, pero sólo un mínimo de gente sabía que a los nueve años de edad el rubio había mostrado una línea sucesoria poco frecuente en el clan de su madre, no tenía un nombre en particular, pero era sumamente útil y poderosa ya que le permitía copiar todo tipo de técnicas de sus adversarios, aunque poseía ciertas limitaciones y condiciones que el rubio conocía bastante bien, entre las cuales estaban el que tenía que tener contacto directo con la otra persona, por esto usaba guantes ya que no quería ir delatándose con todo el mundo cada vez que diera la mano o tocara a alguien

Sasuke era uno de esos que conocían esta línea de sangre y la había sufrido, por eso es que casi nunca luchaba contra Naruto ya que debido a eso siempre ganaba, ya que entre las características de su habilidad es que le permitía copiar las tres técnicas más utilizadas del oponente por un tiempo y mientras tanto el usuario original no las podía realizar, luego de que pasara una hora de haber usado las tres técnicas, al menos una vez cada una, recién desaparecían los efectos así que pelear contra alguien que puede usar tus mejores técnicas, sin que tú puedas usarlas, era algo bastante complejo

Ya en la academia estaba un sorprendido Iruka ya que no se esperaba esas divisiones de los equipos de genin, por ejemplo, el equipo tres estaría formado por Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha e Ino Yamanaka y su jounin sería Kakashi Hatake, se le informó que el grupo fue diseñado dadas las características psicológicas de sus miembros ya que Ino era una fan de Naruto por lo que le haría caso, Sasuke sólo hablaba con Naruto así que sería lo mismo y tal vez aceptara a Ino por pertenecer a un clan y aunque Hinata Hyuga habría podido ser miembro de ese equipo, se descartó ya que no se relacionaba mucho con la gente ajena al clan y Hiashi podría molestarse si la ponían junto con un Uchiha, este equipo sin duda prometía ya que Naruto y Sasuke eran los dos mejores alumnos y la Yamanaka era de las buenas estudiantes también

Los otros equipos serían Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuga dirigidos por Kurenai Yuhi, a Iruka le sorprendió ver separado al equipo tradicional Ino-Shika-Cho pero seguramente el Hokage tenía sus razones, posiblemente querían experimentar otra formación ya que los hijos del afamado equipo ya se conocían lo suficiente como para trabajar entre ellos, por lo que si se acostumbraban a más personas, sería mejor todavía

Y finalmente el equipo dos formado por Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi y Kiba Inuzuka, a cargo de Sarutobi Asuma, este equipo estaba bastante balanceado ya que Shino tenía habilidades de combate a distancia, Chouji tenía mucha potencia en el cuerpo a cuerpo y Kiba era un buen rastreador, con buena velocidad y habilidades para combatir a corta distancia, pero debido a lo anterior era capaz de reducir la distancia con sus enemigos

Cuando llegaron los nueve graduados se les informó de sus equipos y cuando Naruto y los suyos supieron que les iba a tocar Kakashi, el rubio les dijo que el ninja enmascarado (ya que él era el que verdaderamente merecía llamarse ninja copia) llegaría por lo menos en dos horas más, así que fue a comprar algo para comer, Sasuke sabía que el rubio lo conocía de antes porque era alumno de su padre, pero no estaba seguro de hacer tal imprudencia, mientras que Ino no quería que Naruto pensara que era una acosadora (era una fan un poco más consciente y delicada)

Dos horas después llegó Naruto con varias bolsas y cosas, los demás se preguntaban qué era todo eso y al final resultó que eran jugos y envases con comida para llevar que aún estaba caliente, así que le dieron las gracias y se pusieron a compartir la comida mientras conversaban un poco, luego de unos minutos llegó el jounin y se sorprendió de verlos tan animados conversando juntos

-pensando: _supongo que la prueba no será necesaria, mientras Naruto lleve al equipo no habrá problemas, él no abandonaría a nadie porque lo conozco, Ino haría cualquier cosa que él le pida y Sasuke no dejaría a nadie atrás luego de haber perdido a todos los que quiso_ – Kakashi

Los jóvenes genin se sorprendieron cuando apareció Kakashi junto a Naruto ya que no lo habían sentido entrar a la sala, entonces Kakashi les dijo que le habían dado una buena impresión y que desde ahora iban a ser un equipo, por lo que debían ayudarse, acompañarse y apoyarse los unos con los otros, luego les pidió que compartieran algunas palabras a modo de presentación

-yo comenzaré, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, me gusta entrenar, pasar tiempo con mis amigos…bueno amigo, detesto que me vean como el hijo del Hokage y mi sueño es volverme muy fuerte para vencer a una persona y ayudar a Sasuke

-ahora tú – Kakashi

-mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me gusta entrenar y me disgustan muchas cosas, no tengo un sueño sino una ambición que es matar a una persona aunque sé que voy a necesitar ayuda

-bien, supongo que es mi turno, soy Ino Yamanaka y me gustan muchas cosas, las flores, entrenar con mi padre, juntarme con mis amigas….(le dio una mirada a Naruto)…, detesto a los abusones que se meten con los más débiles y mi sueño es volverme alguien capaz de impresionar a mi padre y a alguien…(mirando de nuevo a Naruto)

-bien, para que me conozcan soy Kakashi Hatake, hasta hace poco era miembro del ANBU y Naruto me conoce porque soy alumno de su padre y muchas veces hemos estado juntos, me gusta leer y recordar viejos tiempos, hay muchas cosas que me disgustan, pero no pienso decírselas, tengo sueños, pero no les interesarían

Ese día todos los nuevos genin conocieron a sus sensei y aunque había opiniones dispares sobre cada uno de los integrantes del equipo, en general estos muchachos parecían ser una buena generación

Al día siguiente el equipo 3 tuvo su primera misión, una de esas emocionantes misiones de rango D que consistía en recoger unos escombros que habían por el derrumbe de una casa vieja, así que el equipo tres fue a hacer su primera misión como unidad, Naruto y Sasuke siempre se la pasaban compitiendo y peleando por nimiedades, aunque en realidad eran cosas sin sentido que demostraban su amistad, luego de cuatro horas de arduo trabajo habían terminado y el rubio tenía un aspecto de derrota ya que Sasuke había removido más escombros que él, Ino veía divertida la situación ya que no conocía esa faceta tan sociable de Sasuke; al final Kakashi les dijo que podían irse y que él haría el reporte

En los días siguientes se sucedieron las horribles misiones, tuvieron que perseguir al gato Tora, fueron al río a recoger basura aunque en esa ocasión ganó Naruto por ser capaz de pararse sobre el agua, aunque sólo podía pararse, aún no lograba caminar; en otra aventura tuvieron que poner un cerco alrededor de una extensa área de entrenamiento y fue la primera vez que vieron a Kakashi hacer algo ya que el ninja copia tenía que ir poniendo sellos en las rejas para darle mayor resistencia en caso de golpes o cualquier otro tipo de evento, esta vez los dos amigos empataron aunque el único que parecía derrotado era Kakashi porque a cada rato lo llamaba uno diciendo que ya había puesto un bloque de reja para que fuese a sellarla, no alcanzaba a terminar cuando el otro lo empezaba a llamar, en ocasiones no estaba bien puesta y lo llamaban igual…en fin había sido una muy larga misión para Kakashi

Cada día hacían una o dos misiones según tuvieran tiempo y luego quedaban en libertad, en las misiones Naruto y Sasuke siempre competían y nunca había un claro ganador ya que un día ganaba uno y al siguiente lo hacía el otro, Ino simplemente pasaba por alto todas las discusiones de sus compañeros masculinos y se dedicaba a hacer la misión y admirar a Naruto cuando podía, luego de esto tanto Sasuke como el rubio iban a sus casas y se ponían a entrenar con tal de superar al otro al día siguiente. Así fue como acabó pasando un mes desde la formación del escuadrón y habían realizado veinte misiones de rango D, lo cual era el máximo antes de merecer una misión de rango C, los dos príncipes siempre se quejaban de las misiones, que eran aburridas, que eran simples, que eran estúpidas…eran las quejas que oía Kakashi casi a diario, pero delante del Hokage nunca nadie decía nada, principalmente porque Naruto se comportaba de forma demasiado respetuosa ante él, como si fuese sólo un extraño con autoridad

Ese día sin embargo Minato no podía seguir posponiéndolo y tendría que darles una misión de rango C, cuando llegó el equipo donde estaba su hijo los saludó y éstos respondieron aunque el rubio parecía el menos entusiasmado de todos, probablemente porque no estaba a gusto ante su padre y menos en su oficina

La misión consistía en ir hasta la capital del país, donde vivía el feudal del fuego y pagar unos contratos que tenía la aldea, por cosas como insumos para la construcción, armas y demases, el rango era porque el transportar una cantidad de dinero apreciable podrían ser asaltados por bandidos ya que éstos eran los únicos capaces de enfrentar ninjas entrenados por tan poco, así que al menos podrían salir de la aldea y "esperar" que alguien los ataque, al final Kakashi recibió el dinero y los datos de la misión, le ordenó a su equipo estar listos en dos horas frente a las puertas de la aldea y la misión habría comenzado

Tras las dos horas, los genin se sorprendieron de ver a Kakashi a tiempo, aunque además de algunos comentarios no se dijo nada más, cuando partieron Sasuke y Naruto iban a la delantera ya que parecían ser los más ansiosos, el viaje de ida sin embargo fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos, cuando estaba ya bien oscuro decidieron detenerse a acampar y todos se turnaron para hacer guardia, Ino se quedó un una carpa sola mientras que Sasuke y Naruto en otra y Kakashi dormía al aire libre en su saco de dormir

Al otro día ambos jóvenes parecían estar como nuevos y comenzaron un nuevo viaje con los mismos ánimos del día anterior así que nuevamente fueron a la cabeza, iban saltando de rama en rama aunque los dos hombres del grupo ya podían escalar árboles al estilo ninja, durante el viaje pasaron por un lago y Naruto se arrojó a él, Ino lo iba a reprender cuando el rubio pudo pararse sobre el agua y comenzar a correr como si siempre hubiese podido hacerlo, cosa que molestó un poco a Sasuke quien al final le arrojó una piedra para botarlo al agua, después de un rato continuaron el camino aunque Naruto iba reclamando a cada rato por lo que Sasuke le había hecho, finalmente pudieron llegar a la capital a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, así que Kakashi les dijo que se quedaran en la ciudad y podían hacer lo que gusten, siempre y cuando estén a las nueve en la puerta de entrada para emprender el viaje de regreso

Así fue como Kakashi dejó a sus alumnos en esa aldea desconocida para que pudieran tener un tiempo para ellos, ya que probablemente era la primera vez que salían de la aldea, estaban cerca de un parque y Sasuke fue el primero en moverse ya que se sentó sobre el pasto y se quedó ahí mirando los alrededores

-¿Sasuke qué vas a hacer? – Naruto

-nada…no sé si te diste cuenta, pero hemos viajado bastante y quiero descansar para lo que resta de viaje – Sasuke

-eres un anciano, ¿Ino te quedas o vienes conmigo a conocer la aldea? – Naruto

-¿no será peligroso andar por ahí? Podríamos perdernos – Ino

-no te preocupes, no nos pasará nada – Naruto

Entonces los rubios del equipo tres se fueron del parque y comenzaron su recorrido por el mercado que había cerca de ahí, Ino se sintió maravillada por todas las prendas de ropa que habían ahí y que en Konoha no se veían principalmente porque la mayor parte de la ropa era con fines militares y las tiendas que traían artículos de gala o de moda eran pocas, Naruto quería seguir recorriendo aunque su acompañante no parecía tener intenciones de irse de ahí, así que le dijo que él iría a explorar el resto de la aldea, esperando que ella lo haya oído

De esa forma comenzaba entonces la travesía de Naruto, quien deseaba conocer algunos edificios altos para poder tener una vista panorámica de la aldea, Naruto salió de la zona donde estaba el mercado y justo cuando iba pasando por al lado de un callejón sin salida chocó con alguien por ir distraído mirando hacia arriba, el rubio sintió el golpe y el ruido de la otra persona al caer, aunque él se mantuvo en pie y de inmediato se fijo en la persona que había tirado, era una chica posiblemente unos años mayor que él, era rubia aunque usaba una peluca de color negro que se le había soltado con el golpe y andaba con unos lentes que también se habían caído, el rubio se imaginó que aquella mujer lo iba a retar por no prestar atención o algo así, pero se sorprendió cuando rápidamente se acomodó la peluca y los lentes, miró para todos lados suspirando de alivio al no ver que nadie les había puesto atención y luego se llevó tironeando al rubio hasta el fondo del callejón

-oye, lo siento no quise botarte, por favor discúlpame – Naruto

-ee….¿no sabes quién soy?

-no, ¿por qué acaso debería? – Naruto

-no, es que pensé que alguien me había reconocido

-¿acaso te persiguen por algo? – Naruto

-concretamente no me persiguen, pero nunca puedo tener algo de libertad, me siento como un ave enjaulada que sólo desea tomar un poco de aire

-vaya, a mí me pasa algo parecido – Naruto – ya sé cómo hacerte sentir mejor

Al final Naruto tomó a la chica que tenía frente a él como en pose de novios y comenzó a saltar hacia el edificio, la mujer iba a gritar aterrada cuando el rubio pudo sostenerse en pie y saltar hasta el muro de enfrente, repitiendo el paso hasta alcanzar la cima, ese callejón estaba formado por unos edificios bastante altos, aunque no los más, pero de todas formas la terraza era una zona bastante agradable y privada donde podían estar los dos tranquilos, con el viento como única compañía

-no me había fijado que tienes una banda de la hoja, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Naruto ¿y tú?

-Ayumi

La chica se quitó la peluca y los lentes, se soltó el cabello y sonriendo miró directamente a Naruto quien contemplaba su cabello rubio aunque levemente más oscuro que el suyo, sus ojos café, su cuerpo que estaba en pleno desarrollo como debía ser en una mujer de unos quince años, su vestido blanco que hacía lucir su clara piel y en la mano derecha llevaba un anillo

-¿Aún no me reconoces? – Ayumi

-no, no sé quién eres y sería bueno que tú me lo digas – Naruto

-bueno, no creo que te comportes igual de los demás, soy Ayumi la hija del feudal del país

-¿y?

-¿cómo que y? la gente siempre me molesta, me pide ayuda, me persigue, además siempre que salgo tengo que hacerlo con guardias y eso – Ayumi

-en cierta forma te entiendo, soy el hijo del actual Hokage

-¿eres el hijo de Minato Namikaze?...bueno después de todo te pareces a él – Ayumi – vaya quien iba a pensar que ambos nos encontraríamos en una situación similar

-¿es por eso que te ocultas con esas cosas? – Naruto

-así es, cuando la gente no me reconoce puedo andar tranquila, aunque igual tengo que burlar a los guardias para salir, pero es divertido aprender a conocer a la gente como es en verdad y no como son cuando tratan de complacerte sólo por tu herencia

-no sabes cómo te entiendo, en la hoja pasa lo mismo, siempre el hijo del Hokage esto, o el heredero del Hokage lo otro, me pregunto si al menos sabrán mi nombre

Así fue como ambos jóvenes estuvieron un rato bastante largo conversando y cuando se hizo más tarde comenzó a oscurecerse y el rubio ninja recordó que tenía que estar a las nueve en la entrada y no podía dejar a Ayumi en ese sitio, así que volvió a tomarla, pero cuando iban a bajar la hija del feudal le dijo a Naruto que no quería andar por ahí sin su disfraz y menos en brazos de un hombre así que el ninja la llevó saltando entre los techos y lugares altos hasta ingresar al complejo del feudal por un extremo no vigilado, los dos jóvenes se despidieron y se separaron

Eran las nueve treinta, estaban en la entrada de la aldea, Sasuke, Kakashi e Ino, sólo faltaba Naruto quien esperaba que no se hubiesen ido sin él, cuando se dio cuenta de la hora y de lo lejos que estaba utilizó chakra en sus extremidades para viajar más rápido y aún así llegó tarde; cuando se reencontró con los demás Sasuke le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, Kakashi le dijo que al parecer se le estaban pegando sus manías mientras que Ino estaba molesta porque la había dejado sola

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? – Ino

-te lo dije, iría a explorar para conocer la ciudad – Naruto

-¿y pudiste conocer algo que valiera la pena? – Kakashi

-(sonriendo) absolutamente

De esta forma comenzaron el viaje de regreso de la capital, estuvieron saltando por las ramas durante varias horas hasta que dieron las doce de la noche y se detuvieron para acampar, Kakashi estaba armando la tienda donde dormirían todos juntos, más por apuro que por otra razón, mientras los demás armaban la fogata, lo cual fue muy divertido ya que Sasuke intentó hacer una versión pequeña de la bola de fuego, pero tras hacer los sellos y decir el nombre de la técnica no pudo hacerla y eso provocó un estallido de risa en Naruto, mientras Ino no entendía nada

-ha! Sasuke, déjaselo a un experto – Naruto – Katon: Gokakyo no jutsu!

Naruto hizo la técnica que había tratado de ejecutar Sasuke y con una pequeña cantidad de chakra para simplemente encender la fogata y no incendiar el bosque, mientras Naruto seguía riendo, Sasuke parecía molesto e Ino no entendía nada

-Naruto no sabía que podías hacer la bola de fuego – Ino

-no Ino, no sé cómo hacerla – Naruto

Antes que pudiera seguir preguntando Kakashi apareció para decirles que él tomaría el primer turno así que se fueran a dormir pronto para continuar con el viaje ya que faltaba casi un día de viaje para llegar a la aldea


	3. Desastre

CAPITULO 2Desastre

Dos días habían pasado desde su regreso a la aldea, el equipo tres fue el último de los graduados ese año en tener su misión de rango C y esta fue bastante aburrida ya que no enfrentaron ningún tipo de peligro, ese día llegaron como a las ocho de la noche y apenas si alcanzaron a darle el reporte al Hokage antes de que éste abandonara la oficina, tras una breve charla de Kakashi detallando los trámites que había hecho en la capital el reporte había terminado y secretamente Naruto estaba esperando el poder irse junto a la casa con su padre ya que no lo había visto en un par de días y en cierta forma lo extrañaba, pero esta ilusión murió cuando el rubio mayor les dijo que podían irse con el mismo tono que se referiría a cualquier otro ninja, así que al final Naruto se fue solo a su casa ya que no tenía ánimos ni para acompañar a Sasuke

Los otros dos días fueron de descanso como para reponerse del viaje y la misión misma, aunque no hubiesen hecho nada que lo ameritara, pero de todas formas lo habían tenido, durante esos días Ino había tratado de entrenar con su padre aunque el líder del clan no había tenido mucho tiempo por lo que sólo pudo hacerlo durante una mañana, por otro lado Naruto y Sasuke aprovechaban el tiempo libre para una de sus típicas peleas limpias cuerpo a cuerpo en las que sólo usaban taijutsu para que la habilidad de Naruto no afecta tanto a Sasuke, los dos jóvenes pasaban casi todo el día juntos cuando tenían tiempo para hacerlo y en esas peleas Naruto le había comentado su aventura en la capital a Sasuke

Cuando el descanso acabó estuvieron a primera hora frente al escritorio del Godaime para recibir lo que sería su segunda misión de rango C, como ya sabían a qué iban habían llevado su equipaje para no perder tiempo

-bien equipo tres – Minato – su misión será llevar estos dos pergaminos a la ciudad de Awite y entregársela al contacto de nuestro cliente, la aldea queda a los pies de las montañas que separan el país del viento con el de la tierra, los pergaminos tienen cosas que pueden interesar a los bandidos e incluso a algunos ninja así que deben ser cuidadosos, entendido?

-hai

Tras la explicación el equipo tres nuevamente salió de la oficina, ahora con un rumbo totalmente distinto, mientras Naruto y Sasuke decían que deseaban la aparición de bandidos o algún tipo de oponentes, Kakashi les decía que si seguían pensando así no iban a vivir lo suficiente para disfrutar de las peleas e Ino observaba a los jóvenes, mientras aún le daba vueltas en su cabeza a lo acontecido la última vez que acamparon

El viaje estaba pasando igual de aburrido que el anterior, llevaban dos días y estaban como a dos horas de la aldea sin que ocurriera nada, pero de pronto sintieron una brisa en sentido contrario a la anterior y los entusiastas príncipes de Konoha se pusieron alerta, sorprendiendo a Kakashi por sus buenos reflejos

Cuando se dieron vuelta para enfrentar a quienes planeaban atacarlos, pudieron ver a cinco bandidos quienes creían que su superioridad numérica les iba a ayudar a vencer, especialmente si sus rivales eran un grupo de mocosos…craso error

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto arremetieron frontalmente hacia el grupo enemigo para enfrentar a dos enemigos cada uno, mientras que el quinto de ellos se adelantaba para deshacerse de la chica quien parecía la más vulnerable del grupo, lo que no sabía es que aún siendo la más vulnerable del grupo era capaz de vencerlo

Entonces el bandido sacó una vara metálica con la que intentó atacar a Ino con un golpe descendente a dos manos, pero Ino se hizo a un lado y le clavó un kunai en el brazo izquierdo para luego darle una patada en el abdomen que lo tiró al suelo, de donde no quiso volver a levantarse por su propia seguridad

Por otro lado Sasuke no tuvo problemas con los tipos, a uno de ellos le dio un golpe en el abdomen lo cual le hizo arquearse, entonces le dio un codazo con el cual lo estampó en el suelo y cuando llegó el segundo dio un salto y le propinó una certera patada en la testa, lo que le hizo perder el conocimiento de forma inmediata. Naruto mientras tanto se las arreglaba con la misma facilidad que Sasuke ya que usó su kunai para bloquear los cuchillos de sus rivales y luego botó a uno con una patada giratoria, lo que levantó algo de polvo, entonces iban a arremeter en su contra nuevamente cuando otro Naruto apareció detrás suyo y estrelló sus cabezas entre sí

-bravo, felicitaciones equipo tres, esta era la primera vez que enfrentan una situación así y sus reacciones y desempeños fueron muy buenos, sin embargo Naruto y Sasuke deberían tener más cuidado ya que si cargan directamente contra un ninja podrían pasarla mal – Kakashi

-pero esos eran unos inútiles! – Naruto

-eso no tenías como saberlo – Kakashi

-pero si bastaba verles la cara para notar que no saben ni tomar un kunai – Sasuke

-no voy a discutir con ustedes sobre juzgar a la gente, sólo les recomiendo que tengan más cuidado en el futuro – Kakashi

Después de esa "entretenida" interrupción los ninjas continuaron con su viaje hasta llegar a la aldea a eso de las siete de la tarde, como no sabían la ubicación del contacto sino sólo su nombre tuvieron que preguntar por su ubicación y les dijeron que él vivía en la montaña, tenía su casa ahí y bajaba pocas veces al mes a abastecerse de provisiones, Kakashi como encargado decidió que lo mejor sería hospedarse y subir al día siguiente ya que se demorarían un par de horas y estaba oscureciendo, por lo que alquilaron un cuarto en una posada local y pasaron la noche ahí

Un nuevo día se dejaba ver y el brillo del sol era la mejor evidencia, Naruto fue el primero en despertar aunque el ruido que hizo al dormir provocó que Kakashi no durmiera bien ya que estaba acostumbrado a dormir alerta, por posibles ataques así que se despertaba con ruidos muy bajos y las palabras que el rubio decía no eran para nada bajas, incluso eran algo perturbadoras ya que muchas veces lo oyó decir

"por qué no puedo ser como tú"….."por qué me dejas solo"….."yo siempre hago lo que puedo"

A pesar de todo eso el rubio animoso se levantó presto y comenzó a despertar a los demás con tal de realizar la misión que se les había encomendado, luego de arreglarse el equipo de la hoja dejó su equipaje en la posada y partió hacia la montaña, para Naruto y Sasuke no era problema alguno subir por sitios empinados ya que podían caminar sobre los muros gracias a una prueba que Minato le había puesto a Naruto y que el rubio había compartido con su amigo, pero Ino había comenzado a hacer eso hace poco ya que viendo las habilidades de los hombres de su equipo Kakashi comenzó a darle algunos consejos a Ino y ésta los había tomado, por lo que ahora podía caminar, pero en ocasiones se soltaba o perdía el equilibrio así que Kakashi la llevaba tomada de la mano

Cuando llegaron al sitio que les habían indicado observaron una casa bastante bien acomodada, no eran tan grande, seguramente para tres o cuatro personas, pero era bonita y se notaba cómoda, así que golpearon y un hombre los atendió, el tipo respondió al nombre que preguntó Kakashi así que los dejó pasar y los condujo a través de un pasillo hasta un salón que había en el centro de la casa, una vez ahí los de la hoja pudieron notar que el tipo lucía extrañamente nervioso y algo en él encendió las alertas del ninja copia quien básicamente por instinto, luego de entregar los pergaminos, miró a sus alumnos de reojo

De pronto algo pasó y un kunai le fue clavado al tipo que tenía los pergaminos en las manos, justo en el abdomen y enterrado hasta la mitad del filo, lo que significaba una muerte instantánea, entonces alrededor de los ninjas de la hoja y el ahora muerto contacto que tenían aparecieron muchos individuos que parecían ninjas y otros que no tanto, Kakashi intentó hacer algo para llamar la atención mientras que Sasuke rápidamente hizo unos sellos y lanzó una enorme bola de fuego al techo de la casa, mientras él y los demás que no fueron sorprendidos salían de la casa a través de los muros o de cualquier salida disponible

Al final afuera de la casa todos los sobrevivientes pudieron contemplar como ardía en llamas mientras se deshacía y se consumía junto con los que aún estaban dentro, así fue como en un lado estaban los cuatro de la hoja y al otro habían ninjas con el emblema de la roca, por su apariencia parecían ser tres jounin, tres chunin y doce genin los que estaban frente a ellos, Kakashi sabía que las cosas se habían puesto malas ya que eran demasiados y muy fuertes como para enfrentarlos con esperanzas de éxito

Los ninjas enemigos rápidamente tomaron el control de la situación, los jounin atacaron a Kakashi quien recién se había levantado la banda sobre el Sharingan para utilizarlo y se dio cuenta que la intención de los enemigos era separarlos, ya que lo estaban forzando a retroceder hacia un lado, mientras los ninjas restantes atacaban a sus alumnos, conduciéndolos hacia el sitio opuesto y que era precisamente el extremo de la planicie…pretendían arrojarlos contra el barranco o al menos a los demás ya que el rubio probablemente sería capturado, menos mal que Sasuke no había logrado desbloquear su Sharingan porque de ser así se lo llevarían para intentar replicar su línea sucesoria

Sasuke y Naruto rápidamente intentaron adelantarse para proteger a Ino, por lo menos de los más fuertes a quienes atacaron ellos desde un comienzo, pero los chunin rápidamente se separaron para forzar a los jóvenes de la hoja a hacer lo mismo, al final Naruto se quedó peleando contra dos de los chunin, mientras Sasuke lo hacía contra el otro chunin y unos pocos genin y la rubia enfrentaba a los restantes

Naruto estaba luchando sin sus guantes y ahora lo agradecía, uno de sus enemigos había intentado hacer una técnica dotón y había fallado sin explicación aparente, cosa que lo dejó en muy mala posición y pudo clavarle un kunai justo sobre la clavícula, un sitio que sangraba bastante y desde el cual era fácil llegar a los pulmones para producir una muerte segura

Luego de ver caer a su compañero llegó el segundo de los chunin y para desgracia de Naruto, éste casi no tenía técnicas, así que sólo le quitó cosas simples que no le afectaban ya que él luchaba con taijutsu y algunas armas, su fuerza era mayor a la del rubio aunque le faltaba velocidad, así que el Namikaze podía llevar el combate contra él, estuvieron peleando un rato y ninguno de los dos cedía un centímetro ante el otro, por lo que no había tiempo para hacer un jutsu, provocando que Naruto ejecutara una técnica que sorprendió muchísimo a Kakashi quien no esperaba que alguien tan joven fuera capaz de algo así ya que era una técnica muy compleja tanto por su dificultad en cuanto al control de chakra, como por la cantidad del mismo que consumía

-Rasengan! – Naruto

Tras nombrar la bola espiral, ésta impactó de lleno al otro chunin en el pecho mandándolo a volar montaña abajo

Sasuke en un comienzo había sido rodeado por algunos genin y el chunin estaba aproximándose a Ino quien luchaba, Sasuke le gritó y lanzó una bola de fuego a quienes lo rodeaban para que le permitieran abrirse paso hasta su compañera, pero ésta aún escuchándolo no podía hacer mucho ya que estaba ocupada luchando contra otros oponentes, fue así como Sasuke cuando sintió que estaba cerca de perder a Ino comenzó a ver todo más nítido y fue capaz de tomarle el brazo a su oponente en el momento justo para detener su ataque y luego darle una patada potentísima en el plexo solar (alrededor de la axila) para tirarlo lejos y muy adolorido, fue entonces cuando ambos se pusieron a luchar cerca del otro, pero Sasuke quien no se había percatado de su Sharingan comenzó a sentir la falta de chakra principalmente por todas las bolas de fuego que había arrojado, comenzó a ver borroso y pudo notar una mancha negra acercándose, debía ser la chaqueta de Naruto así que se alegró cuando esta figura le tocó el hombro y luego cayó tranquilamente al suelo

El rubio tampoco se había dado cuenta de que su amigo por fin había desbloqueado los ojos que tanta fama le dieran a su clan, por lo que ahora él mismo los tenía ya que su barrera de sangre era capaz de copiar las demás, aunque bajo las mismas condiciones que las técnicas normales

El rubio se abrió paso acabando a los genin que se metían en su camino, lo único que quería era llegar con Ino quien tenía un corte en una pierna, lo que le había hecho perder el equilibrio alrededor de los últimos seis oponentes que quedaban

-Katon Gokakyo no jutsu – Naruto

El rubio lanzó una bola de fuego barriendo con ella a tres de los molestos tipos de la roca, luego golpeó a uno más en el cuello y escuchó un "crack" para luego recibir varios puñetazos de los otros dos que se aprovechaban del término de sus energías

….

..

-Raikiri! – Kakashi

Kakashi no lo llevaba muy bien tampoco, ya que luchar contra tres jounin al mismo tiempo era algo sumamente complicado, incluso para él, al punto que habiendo utilizado varias bolas de fuego, clones y reemplazos recién había sido capaz de eliminar a uno de sus enemigos gracias a un truco ya que invocó sus perros ninja para atrapar a uno de los jounin, de inmediato hizo el raikiri y demostró querer atacar a aquel que no se podía mover, así que los otros trataron de soltarlo y al desconcentrarse atacó a uno de ellos, el problema es que ahora estaba prácticamente en su límite y el ojo de Obito le estaba pasando la cuenta

Flash Back

-Oficina del Hokage, tres días atrás –

-Kakashi quiero que lleves esto – Minato (le pasa un kunai)

-¿pero sensei, pasa algo? – Kakashi

-el cliente parecía muy interesado en mi hijo y eso me parece un poco sospechoso – Minato

-pero no cree que es natural que si contratan un equipo de genin busquen tener al mejor y Naruto al menos es el más famoso – Kakashi

-de todas formas algo me inquieta – Minato

Fin Flash Back

Kakashi comenzó a sentir los efectos de usar el Sharingan por mucho tiempo así que reuniendo lo último de sus fuerzas sacó uno de los kunai de tres puntas y lo arrojó a los enemigos para luego quedar inconsciente

….

..

Cuando despertó y volvió a abrir…el ojo…la escena se le hizo conmovedoramente familiar, él despertando y su sensei junto a él con el kunai de tres puntas en las manos, junto a ellos estaban Sasuke e Ino, la última con la pierna vendada y ambos descansando desmayados aún, miró al quinto como preguntándole por el cuarto integrante del equipo, y antes de poder hablar el rubio señaló hacia un lado donde Naruto estaba, el menor de los Namikaze lucía enfadado aunque estaba despierto y tenía algunas vendas puestas a medias, como si no hubiese aceptado la ayuda y se las hubiese puesto él

-como estás despierto y nadie corre peligro regresaré a la aldea, espero el reporte – Minato

El Hokage dejó el arma con la que jugaba enterrada por una de sus puntas y desapareció mediante la técnica que más fama le había dado, el ninja del Sharingan revisó nuevamente a sus alumnos para luego acercarse a Naruto con tal de preguntarle algunas cosas y hablarle, Kakashi sabía perfectamente lo que vivía Naruto ya que muchas veces él era el encargado de cuidarlo e incluso de ayudarlo con sus entrenamientos cuando el Hokage estaba ocupado, el rubio menor demostraba una gran facilidad para aprender cuando se lo proponía y él mismo se hallaba sorprendido por su habilidad, él se había hecho jounin con la misma edad que tenía ahora aunque sus habilidades en combate no distarían mucho y el rango actual del muchacho se debía principalmente a las aprehensiones de su padre

Él no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en que Minato solía tratar a Naruto y se lo había dicho a su maestro en varias ocasiones, pero el rubio le contestaba que era la mejor forma para volverlo fuerte con tal que sea capaz de defenderse de los peligros del mundo y que en el futuro cuando creciera lo iba a entender, Kakashi seguía sin estar de acuerdo aunque sólo tenía que obedecer ya que Minato era el padre del chico y el Hokage

-¿Cómo estás? – Kakashi

-como crees, él vino y me salvó de dos genin que me estaban dando una paliza – Naruto – me lo recordará por siempre

-hace cuanto que estamos aquí – Kakashi

-estuviste inconsciente por tres horas – Naruto

-no sabía que eras capaz de hacer el rasengan por tu cuenta – Kakashi

-sí, mi papá me dijo que me serviría como un ejercicio para el control de chakra, aunque me tomó casi tres meses dominarlo y por eso me volvió a decir que era un fracaso – Naruto

-pensando: _no creo que le haya dicho directamente fracasado, pero dominarlo en menos de tres meses con menos de doce años es inaudito!, al sensei le tomó tres años crearlo y Jiraiya-sama lo completó al menos en el doble del tiempo que tardó Naruto_ – Kakashi – bien, al menos estamos todos vivos

-sí, y Sasuke volverá distinto a la aldea

-¿De qué hablas? – Kakashi

-pudo activar el Sharingan – Naruto

Si hubiera sido otra persona el jounin hubiera preguntado cómo lo averiguó, pero él conocía los poderes de Naruto y aunque era molesto no había podido quitarle nunca el Sharingan ya que no era una habilidad que él pudiera controlar

-al menos salieron cosas buenas de esta misión – Kakashi – además no debes ser tan crítico contigo mismo, fuiste capaz de derrotar a dos chunin al mismo tiempo, yo apenas si pude contra uno de los jounin, vamos los invitaré a comer cuando volvamos a la aldea

-ojalá alguien más valorara lo que hago en vez de lo que no soy capaz de hacer – Naruto

Poco después de la conversación los demás miembros del equipo fueron despertando y Kakashi les explicó lo que había pasado, Sasuke estaba muy contento por haber desarrollado la herencia de su clan, mientras que Ino parecía especialmente contenta con Sasuke por haberla salvado, Kakashi estaba satisfecho por salir con vida de esa, mientras que el rubio era el único que iba molesto y aunque Sasuke había intentado consolarlo, su ánimo no mejoraría tan fácilmente. Fueron a buscar sus pertenencias a la posada y se quedaron unas horas ahí para descansar y reponerse totalmente de la pelea, después de eso volvieron al camino y retomaron el rumbo hacia Konoha para llegar luego de tres días y medio

Ahora estaban en el sitio en que Naruto menos quería estar, en la oficina frente al escritorio de su padre, los genin estaban detrás de Kakashi quien exponía la misión oralmente, narrando cómo habían llegado a la ciudad de destino, cómo habían enfrentado hábilmente a un grupo de bandidos, el descanso y el ascenso hasta la emboscada y la pelea posterior, finalmente Minato completó el relato diciendo que venció a los dos ninja que luchaban contra Kakashi y se deshizo de los que golpeaban a Naruto en el suelo para luego preocuparse por los de su villa y su estado

-(viendo directamente a Naruto) así que a fin de cuentas fracasaron – Minato

De pronto en la habitación reinó el silencio, pero era uno tenso e incómodo que inhibía las ganas de decir cualquier cosa que contradijera el juicio del líder de la villa hasta que alguien estalló

-no es así, nosotros cumplimos con entregar los pergaminos tal y como se nos ordenó – Naruto

-no seas ingenuo, de no ser por mi hubieran resultado todos muertos – Minato – el mundo ahí afuera es peligroso especialmente para nosotros, por eso te dije que debías esperar

-em…Hokage-sama, tal vez deberíamos dejarlos a solas – Kakashi

-No, así le servirá de lección y todos lo tendrán claro – Minato (volviendo a mirar a Naruto) – por esto te pedí que suspendieras ¡Necesitas más tiempo!

-¿más tiempo?...más tiempo para que te maten y por fin dejes de compararme contigo? – Naruto

En un destello el quinto había aparecido delante de su hijo para darle una cachetada

-¡No seas irrespetuoso! No ves que sólo busco lo mejor para ti? – Minato

-¿lo mejor para mí?...cómo puedes decir qué es mejor para mi, cuando hasta Kakashi-sensei sabe más de mí que tú

-¡Ya basta jovencito! – Minato – además del Hokage soy tu padre, así que te vas a la casa y te quedas castigado en tu habitación

-¡No pienso! – Naruto – estoy harto de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, estoy harto de tener que aguantar que alguien que con suerte me ve dos veces en un día me diga qué hacer, ¡Estoy harto de ti!

-pues vas a tener que soportarlo, porque soy tu padre y mientras vivas en mi – Minato (es interrumpido)

-¡pues me voy de esa estúpida casa! – Naruto

Naruto estaba sumamente molesto y no soportaba más la situación, por lo que se quitó un guante y tocó la mano de Kakashi para desaparecer en una nube de humo mediante el sunshin no jutsu


	4. La calma antes de la tormenta

CAPITULO 3La calma antes de la tormenta

La tensión en el aire podía ser palpada ya que tras la abrupta salida de Naruto, los demás se habían quedado expectantes a la reacción de su líder, quien parecía pensar en las palabras que diría

-lamento que hayan presenciado esto, pero que les quede claro que esto no sale de aquí, pueden irse – Minato

Naruto estaba en su cuarto, al llegar cerró la puerta con llave y había tomado la misma mochila que llevó para la misión, cogió la ropa sucia, algo de ropa limpia, el dinero que tenía, cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta

-Naruto soy yo, por favor déjame pasar – Minato

El rubio se apresuró a ordenar las cosas que había tomado y dejó la habitación con el mismo jutsu con el cual había aparecido en ella ignorando por completo a su padre. Finalmente Naruto apareció frente a la puerta de Sasuke, cuando éste le abrió la puerta le preguntó si podía quedarse ahí por un tiempo hasta que pensara en algo, a lo que el Uchiha le dijo que podía quedarse todo el tiempo que desee ya que él vivía solo y era agradable tener compañía, además la casa era amplia y tenía mucho espacio libre detrás para que ambos entrenaran o hicieran cualquier otra cosa destructiva

Luego de algunos minutos apareció Kakashi golpeando la puerta de Sasuke, el Uchiha se preguntó si era el día de llamar a su puerta, pero sin decir nada en voz alta dejó pasar al ninja copia (el de máscara) a la casa, Naruto estaba ahí y le dijo de inmediato que no quería hablar de su padre o de volver a la casa, cosa que el jounin respetó y le preguntó sobre él para luego simplemente acompañarlos un rato y pedirle a Naruto que usara el chidori y la bola de fuego para recuperarlas, después de casi dos horas Kakashi se fue ya que tenía que hacer, los genin se despidieron de él y volvieron a quedar los dos solamente, había sido un día duro y estaba comenzando a anochecer, por lo que se fueron a acostar contentos por saber que ninguno de los dos estaría solo cuando se levantaran al día siguiente

Por otro lado Kakashi fue a hablar con el quinto sobre Naruto y qué es lo que iban a hacer ahora ya que el rubio estaba molesto y con razón, pero su padre no parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer y decía que ahora podían estar peleados, pero a la larga se daría cuenta de que todo lo que hacía era por su propio bien

Minato sabía que su hijo podía medirse con cualquier chunin de la aldea y obtener un buen resultado, y si usaba su keke genkai podría barrer el suelo con cualquiera de ellos e incluso darle buena pelea a un jounin no tan experimentado, pero según su punto de vista al joven le faltaban dos cosas ya que por un lado quería que se volviese fuerte para poder defenderse de los enemigos que él había hecho en la guerra con tal de evitar eventos como el acontecido en la última misión y por otro lado quería que madurara para en un tiempo X pudiera sucederlo en el cargo de Hokage; lo que no notaba es que en medio de todo esto estaba siendo sumamente exigente e injusto con su hijo ya que la paternidad no se limita a crear a un individuo invencible, sino de crear lazos, los cuales eran prácticamente inexistentes entre ellos

Al día siguiente el equipo tres tenía otro día de descanso, por lo que los jóvenes compañeros de casa tenían un nuevo plan de entrenamiento diseñado por Naruto ahora que Sasuke podía usar el Sharingan y consistía en que Naruto haría clones de sombras para robar técnicas entre los ninjas de la aldea y las entrenaría mientras Sasuke las copiaba con su Sharingan o al menos intentaba hacerlo, esto no sería tan difícil porque el rubio podía copiar las tres técnicas o habilidades más usadas de una persona y podía "guardar" las técnicas de hasta cinco individuos al mismo tiempo, hasta que llegara el sexto y al obtener sus habilidades perdiera las del primero y podía conservar estas técnicas hasta que pasara una hora después de haber usado las tres habilidades robadas

Con Sasuke antes no era tan complicado ya que el Uchiha sólo conocía dos técnicas de fuego y las tres simples de la academia, por lo que tras hacer la bola de fuego, la flor de fénix y un clon simple pasaba una hora y su amigo recuperaba sus habilidades, ahora aprovecharían eso para obtener más técnicas en sus tiempos libres, para Naruto podían ser pasajeras aunque con un par de clones acompañándolo y entendiendo el mecanismo de cada técnica, no era tan difícil aprenderlas cuando iban de acuerdo con su afinidad elemental, la cual era el Suiton, de hecho sólo conocía una técnica que era una esfera de agua comprimida que era de menor tamaño que la gran bola de fuego, pero tenía capacidad para extinguirla sin problemas

Ino además de enfocarse más en su entrenamiento estaba muy intrigada con la situación entre Naruto y su padre, ya que ella era de los muchos que pensaban que sería genial que su padre fuese el Hokage, el mandamás de la villa, pero por lo que había presenciado hace poco, las cosas no eran tan paradisíacas para el blondo compañero que tenía, no sabía qué hacer ya que el quinto había dicho que eso no debía ser discutido fuera de ahí, y no creía prudente preguntarle a Naruto, Sasuke probablemente tampoco le diría nada por solidaridad con su mejor amigo así que sólo quedaba Kakashi

Cuando le preguntó al enmascarado le dijo que Naruto y su padre no se llevaban bien desde que él había asumido como Hokage y esos problemas persistían hasta ahora, principalmente porque le molestaba ser visto sólo como el hijo del genio, que todo lo que haga fuese comparado con su padre ya que eso era una gran carga, la Yamanaka sospechaba que había algo más entre ambos blondos, pero no lograría nada presionando más a su sensei, así que le dio las gracias y cuando él le preguntó cómo iba su entrenamiento, ella le dijo que ya podía hacer sin problemas lo de escalar el árbol y su padre le había mostrado una técnica del clan

Al final, después de los dos días de descanso el equipo se reunió nuevamente, Sasuke y Naruto parecían más unidos que nunca, aunque seguían con sus constantes competencias, Ino trataba de averiguar qué pasaba sin ser maleducada y Kakashi simplemente estaba ahí acompañándolos; luego del descanso y la desastrosa misión con los aún más desastrosos acontecimientos posteriores tuvieron varias misiones de rango D y algunos entrenamientos en los que se incluían combates de prueba entre los integrantes, aunque por alguna razón cuando Ino peleó con Naruto, éste no se quitó nunca los guantes y estaba muy receloso de ser tocado por la rubia, parecía poner mucha más atención a evadir sus golpes y golpearla en las zonas que ella tenía cubiertas que en ganar la pelea

Estuvieron toda una semana así, en la que hacían misiones simples y entrenaban en la medida de lo posible, sin embargo tanto Kakashi como Ino notaban que los otros jóvenes parecían esconder algo ya que siempre peleaban empleando sólo taijutsu y el moreno siempre se quejaba de lo inútil que era su entrenamiento a la hora de pelear con su amigo; llevaban casi diez días luego de su regreso y el rubio parecía más tranquilo a medida que pasaba el tiempo

Era el 2 de Octubre por lo que quedaba poco más de una semana para el cumpleaños del rubio, ese día habían terminado exitosamente la misión de pintar la fachada de una casa y eran recién las dos de la tarde, ahora mismo estaban frente al Hokage reportando la misión

-Naruto quédate por favor, lo demás pueden irse – Minato

Entonces Ino y Kakashi emprendieron el rumbo hacia la puerta, mientras Sasuke buscaba una afirmación del rubio quien sólo asintió, por lo que acabó saliendo junto con sus otros compañeros

-Naruto sé que no he sido el mejor padre y he cometido muchos errores, aunque siempre he procurado hacerlo por tu bien, para que te vuelvas alguien fuerte y no corras peligro por mis actos del pasado, lo siento quería disculparme y pedirte que vuelvas a la casa – Minato

-sabes…ha sido duro, estar tan solo y que siempre me critiques sin importar lo que haga…no sé si fue lo mejor y aunque quiera no puedo disculparte así como así, pero si estás dispuesto a cambiar puedo volver a la casa para intentarlo de nuevo – Naruto

-eso me haría muy feliz – Minato

Al final ambos rubios se dieron un abrazo en el cual Naruto tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar, mientras que el mayor no sentía las mismas ansias de derramar lágrimas, pero igualmente estaba alegre de haber arreglado las cosas con su hijo

Esos días fueron los mejores para Naruto en mucho tiempo, el Hokage había hablado con Kakashi para que no mantuviera a su equipo tan ocupado, por lo que Naruto tenía más tiempo para estar en la casa y Minato se tomaba más tiempo para pasarlo con su hijo, para no tener problemas no habían tenido entrenamientos juntos ya que el rayo amarillo sabía que ese era uno de los motivos de conflicto que tenían, casi siempre se la pasaban conversando con lo que Minato pudo conocer un poco más a su hijo, Sasuke estaba contento por su amigo y la dinámica de grupo parecía mejorar cuando el rubio estaba de menor ánimo, porque era prácticamente el que llevaba al equipo, aunque Kakashi se había dado cuenta que la rubia del grupo parecía estar cambiando sus preferencias

Flash Back

Después de que salieran de la oficina del Hokage sin Naruto, Kakashi se fue e Ino se quedó esperando a Sasuke, cuando el Uchiha salió lo abordó

-Sasuke…

-¿si, dime? – Sasuke

-quería darte las gracias por haberme protegido en la misión – Ino (le pasó un regalo)

-(lo recibió algo avergonzado) em….bueno…muchas gracias, pero si lo hice es porque somos un equipo y tenemos que cuidarnos las espaldas

-no te preocupes, estoy entrenando y pronto dejaré de ser una carga – Ino

-me alegro por eso, aunque no eres una carga, esos tipos nos superaban en número y rango por lo que no puedes culparte de lo que pasó, me basta con que Naruto lo haga – Sasuke

-¿En serio Naruto se culpa?

-así es, además está molesto porque su padre lo salvó – Sasuke

-¿En serio se llevan tan mal juntos?

-sí, el Hokage no ha sido un buen padre y si a eso le sumamos que todo el mundo trata a Naruto como si quisieran complacer a su padre, es algo bastante molesto – Sasuke

-vaya, no sabía nada de eso

-bien, yo me voy…gracias por el regalo – Sasuke

De esa forma Sasuke se separó y fue hacia su casa, al abrir el regalo pudo ver que era un libro para practicar con los doujutsus así que se alegró y se dijo que tendría que agradecérselo la próxima vez que la viese; por otro lado Kakashi sonreía por la situación que acababa de presenciar y le agradecía mentalmente a Sasuke por resolver la curiosidad de Ino con bastante criterio

Fin Flash Back

Era diez de octubre, Naruto estaba durmiendo porque su padre le dijo que tendría ese día libre para que disfrutara, el rubio despertó contento y se dio cuenta que era algo tarde así que su padre seguramente ya había ido a su trabajo, ese día era típico que se celebraba la victoria de Orochimaru sobre el Kyubi por lo que había una ceremonia, un acto público y finalmente una fiesta, todas esas actividades requerían la presencia del Hokage, al final se levantó con sus típicos pantalones y una polera negra sin mangas y bastante ajustada al cuerpo que le lucía mucho, fue hasta la cocina donde encontró una nota pegada en la puerta

"Naruto no comas mucho ya que vendré por ti a eso del mediodía y saldremos a comer donde tú quieras, Minato"

Naruto estaba bastante contento por eso así que se entusiasmó mucho y sólo se tomó un vaso de leche, revisó la hora y se fijó que eran las nueve treinta, iba a ir a su cuarto cuando sintió que golpeaban la puerta así que fue abrir y se encontró con la grata visión de sus compañeros de equipo que lo venían a saludar por su cumpleaños, y tras ellos venía Kakashi

El rubio les abrió y los invitó a pasar, les contó cómo habían ido las cosas con su padre por esos días y lo de la nota, así que todos se alegraron porque le estuviera yendo mejor en su vida familiar, todos le entregaron regalos que Naruto abrió contento, Sasuke le regaló unos guantes nuevos que eran blancos igual que todos los demás, pero eran de una fibra un poco más resistente y mucho más cómoda que el cuero, además tenían una placa metálica en el dorso para poder usar la mano para protegerse de algunas armas menores, Ino le dio algunas armas de primera, era un pack ninja que contaba con kunais, shuriken, cable ninja, papeles explosivos entre otras cosas y Kakashi le regaló un libro que el rubio conocía y que escondió rápidamente con tal de evitar más preguntas de Ino, aunque estaba avergonzado por la situación, él sabía que su sensei adoraba esos libros y aunque él no compartía la misma opinión, apreciaba el gesto

Pasaron un rato juntos, conversando de varias cosas sin mayor importancia hasta que dieron las 11:30 y los otros miembros del equipo tres dejaron solo a Naruto para no interrumpir la celebración con su padre, entonces el cumpleañero se quedó solo esperando y cuando ya eran como la una de la tarde estaba aburrido pensando que su padre se debía haber retrasado, pero que estaba por llegar, como a las dos de la tarde el rubio se estaba comenzando a molestar, pero cuando sintió la puerta pensó que podía ser él jugando a alguna cosa ya que perfectamente podría haber abierto él la puerta, cuando abrió su sonrisa se deshizo al ver a Iruka quien había ido a saludarlo y darle unos ticket para comer en Ichiraku ramen, el sitio donde solía llevarlo Kakashi, cuando llegó se sorprendió por el gran cambio de expresión facial ya que al abrir parecía sumamente feliz y cuando se dio cuenta quien era lució decepcionado, así que le preguntó el motivo de esto

Naruto le explicó el asunto de su padre y que llevaba dos horas de retraso, aunque Iruka le intentó consolar diciendo que había hartas actividades y la gente esperaba la presencia de su líder para comenzar y dirigir las celebraciones, pero en cuanto se hiciera un tiempo estaría con él en un destello y el rubio quiso creerle, desafortunadamente no pudo acompañarlo por mucho tiempo ya que tuvo que irse para la clase de la tarde que comenzaba un poco antes de las tres, así que se fue dejándolo solo a la espera de su padre

-7 de la tarde, Casa de Sasuke-

"Toc, toc"

El moreno se preguntaba quién sería a esas horas, por lo que abrió y se sorprendió bastante por ver nuevamente a su amigo frente a su puerta con un rostro que sólo reflejaba furia, por lo que sin decirle nada lo dejó pasar

-déjame tus cosas aquí y ve a darte un baño, yo arreglo todo y luego hablamos si estás de humor para hacerlo – Sasuke

-gracias

El rubio le dejó su mochila y una bolsa nuevamente a Sasuke y se fue hasta el baño para intentar despejarse y relajarse un poco, lástima que el agua no pudiese llevarse sus problemas como lo hacía con la suciedad ya que sólo así lograría que su ánimo mejorara, al menos había hecho algo por desahogarse y no se sentía tan impotente, pero la rabia aún estaba ahí

Mientras tanto Sasuke dejó las cosas de Naruto en el cuarto que hasta hace poco había utilizado, le dejó un juego de ropa y toalla en el baño y salió rápido de la casa para comprarle una torta con tal de subirle el ánimo a su amigo, cuando regresó traía una torta bastante grande como para treinta personas, por un instante pensó en invitar a Ino para incluirla un poco más en las cosas de ellos, pero luego pensó que por el estado de ánimo del rubio sería más prudente no hacerlo en esta ocasión, no tenía velas aunque cogió un tubo metálico, le puso una mecha de cable y lo encendió

Cuando Naruto salió del baño vio a su amigo frente a él y sonrió por primera vez en largo rato, apagó la improvisada vela y se lo agradeció, luego ambos comenzaron a comer, especialmente Naruto quien estaba que se moría de hambre ya que no había comido nada en todo el día, y durante la comida le iba contando lo que le había pasado a Sasuke para que el Uchiha le entendiera y también para desahogarse. El moreno se sorprendió cuando terminó de escuchar el relato completo ya que no se imaginaba que el Hokage fuera capaz de hacerle eso a su propio hijo, si bien sabía que ambos habían tenido problemas, ahora estaban intentando componer las cosas entre ambos y esto sin duda era algo inaceptable para cualquier padre, además también se impresionó de oír lo que había hecho Naruto en respuesta ya que si bien Naruto solía recibir todo en silencio, él sabía que en ocasiones estaba a punto de estallar, pero hacerlo de esa forma era un nuevo nivel…aunque nadie podía reprocharle ya que estaba en todo su derecho

Eran las 21 horas o 9 de la noche, Minato iba llegando a su casa y se asustó mucho al ver que la puerta estaba destrozada y habían algunos pedazos en el suelo así que de inmediato se temió lo peor y entró rápidamente a su casa esperando que Naruto estuviera bien…de forma extraña, el interior estaba intacto, las cosas estaban ordenadas, no había nada roto o fuera de su lugar…

…hasta que llegó al cuarto de su hijo y vio clavada con un kunai en la puerta la nota que él le había dejado esa mañana, recordando entonces lo que debía haber hecho

-nooooo (en tono de recriminación) me olvidé de Naruto – Minato

El rubio entró al cuarto de su hijo, esperando verlo adentro, pero enfadado; sin embargo lo que tenía frente a sus ojos lo dejó totalmente asombrado, la cama, el closet y el velador del chico estaban hechos un montón de astillas y en los cuatro muros habían marcas redondas con un patrón espiral que le confirmaban que había sido él el autor de eso y no otra persona, además sus cosas estaban todas revueltas y no estaba ni su mochila y las cosas que más frecuentemente se ponía

El quinto sabía por palabra de Kakashi que su hijo se había ido a quedar con Sasuke la ocasión anterior en que se había ido de la casa, por lo que supuso que ahora también estaría allí así que decidido, partió primero a su oficina a recoger su regalo y luego hacia allá. Cuando abrió Sasuke no se esperaba verlo ahí aunque de todas formas le dio una fuerte mirada llena de rabia por lo que le había hecho a su amigo y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo oyó un portazo en el interior de la casa

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí Hokage-sama? – Sasuke

-supongo que lo sabes, vengo a hablar con Naruto – Minato

-no intento ser irrespetuoso, pero usted ya ha hecho suficiente – Sasuke

-Sasuke mira, sé que no he sido un buen padre y lo de hoy es un gran error, pero al menos permíteme tener una oportunidad para hablar con Naruto – Minato

-puede entrar, pero si Naruto lo deja entrar a su cuarto o no, es decisión de él – Sasuke

Entonces Minato entró a la casa de Sasuke y se sorprendió de ver los restos de una torta, seguramente Sasuke se la había comprado al rubio ya que él no había sido capaz de cumplir su palabra y recogerlo para comer, el quinto siguió las indicaciones de Sasuke y golpeó la puerta de Naruto, aunque el rubio no respondía, siguió golpeando un rato y no pasaba nada

-Naruto soy yo…. – Minato - …por favor quiero hablar…abre la puerta por favor

-¡olvídalo! Hoy me defraudaste por última vez – Naruto

-pero Naruto cualquiera puede cometer un error – Minato

-sólo tú te puedes olvidar del cumpleaños de tu propio hijo, eres un pésimo padre, por mí desde hoy soy huérfano! – Naruto

Ambas personas al otro lado de la puerta podían sentir el odio y el dolor con que Naruto decía esas palabras desde lo más profundo de su corazón

-Hokage-sama, creo que debería volver en otro momento – Sasuke

-pero es mi hijo

-Minato-sama en el tiempo que conozco a Naruto lo he visto enojado, frustrado, molesto, furioso y colérico, todas debidas directa o indirectamente a usted, pero nunca lo había visto dolido y de la forma como llegó hoy – Sasuke – en la mañana estaba muy contento cuando fuimos como equipo para saludarlo, ya que por fin su padre lo tomaba en cuenta en algo más que criticarlo, pero hoy llegó tarde, sumamente molesto por haberlo hecho esperar todo el día y muerto de hambre ya que él deseaba ir a comer con usted y hasta el último momento guardó la esperanza de hacerlo, lo decepcionó de la peor forma posible y déjeme decirle que ya le ha hecho suficiente daño, no sé sus motivos ni me interesan pero yo también estoy decepcionado, le pediría que vuelva en otro momento

-está bien, dale esto por favor (le pasa un paquete) – Minato

Dicho esto el Hokage le entregó el regalo a Sasuke y se fue caminando lentamente de la casa, el Uchiha por otro lado estaba totalmente sorprendido cuando tras sentir el ruido de la puerta, vio abrirse la de Naruto y el rubio salió rápidamente, le arrebató el paquete de las manos sin notar que cayó un sobre y luego salió corriendo hasta la puerta principal, la cual abrió y su padre reaccionó volteando a ver cómo su hijo le aventaba el regalo que le había llevado

-¡No quiero nada tuyo! Desde este momento dame por muerto! – Naruto

Luego de descargarse con su padre, el rubio cerró la puerta nuevamente y se olvidó del hombre que había afuera, Minato estaba sumamente dolido ya que nunca esperó que las cosas llegaran a este punto, con mucha tristeza recogió el kit para aprender fuuinjutsu que le había comprado y se lo puso bajo el brazo, su semblante era de mucha tristeza ya que nunca se esperó ver ese rostro de odio y dolor en su hijo y especialmente siendo de responsabilidad completamente suya, él sabía que era exigente aunque lo hacía con el objetivo que éste fuera más fuerte y pudiera defenderse solo y que en un futuro se daría cuenta de las cosas y serían buenos amigos, pero al parecer las cosas habían llegado a punto desde el cual no había retorno, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había nada que pudiera hacer para enmendar las cosas en este punto

Por otro lado el rubio estaba dentro de la casa llorando, ¿qué había hecho mal? ¿por qué tenían que ser así las cosas? ¿por qué no podía tener un padre preocupado y cariñoso como los demás? Ahora se había quebrado y de su alma salían las lágrimas que llevaba años conteniendo, eran lágrimas de dolor y de mucha furia, de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro y vio a su amigo sonriéndole

-cuando me quitaste el regalo se te cayó un sobre – Sasuke

-no lo quiero, puedes botarlo o quemarlo

-pero no es de tu padre, es una carta que debe haber llegado a tu casa luego de que te fueras – Sasuke

-¿En serio? (Sasuke asiente y le da el sobre) veamos – Naruto

El rubio entonces pudo ver que era una carta dirigida a él, pero no traía el remitente e iba dirigida a su casa, así que la abrió para averiguar de quién era y se sorprendió al ver una tarjeta con adornos acorde a la situación de su cumpleaños y al abrirla comenzó a sonar una leve melodía acompañada del parpadear de una luz, en el interior de la cara sólo habían tres palabras, pero le habían gustado mucho principalmente por el gesto

"Feliz Cumpleaños

Ayumi"

-vaya parece que tu novia se acordó de tu cumpleaños – Sasuke

-ha!...no es mi novia, además nunca le dije mi cumpleaños – Naruto

-seguramente lo averiguó por ahí, aunque parece que no es muy buena con las palabras – Sasuke

-de todas formas es un gesto y es más de lo que otros hicieron – Naruto


	5. Los otros

CAPITULO 4Los otros

Así había sido como pasaron las cosas, al otro día Naruto y el resto de su equipo tuvieron que presentarse en la oficina del Hokage y todos se dieron cuenta que el menor de los rubios no miró a su padre en ningún momento, a diario ocurría lo mismo ya que varias veces Minato intentó hablar con él, pero el chico o no le respondía o lo mandaba al diablo, siempre lo evitaba todo lo posible incluso ignorándolo cuando el quinto le pedía que se quede o le ofrecía ir juntos a donde él quisiera luego del trabajo, pero para el menor de los Namikaze las cosas ya estaban claras, no sabía la razón pero su padre no lo quería y le había quedado claro, siempre lo supo aunque se mentía todo el tiempo con pretextos y cosas, pero era esa la verdad e incluso luego de darle otra oportunidad lo había vuelto a lastimar, así que nunca más le daría la posibilidad de hacerle daño, cuando se topaban no lo miraba y la mayor parte del tiempo lo ignoraba, si se lo topaba en las calles o en cualquier otro sitio se subía a los techos o hacía algo por evitarlo a toda costa sin disimularlo en lo más mínimo, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ambos la imagen del Hokage era lo que menos le importaba en la vida y así a diario le demostraba su indiferencia a su padre cuando recibían o reportaban una misión, ya que éstas eran las únicas ocasiones en que tenían oportunidad de encontrarse, lo que deprimía bastante al Hokage

De la misma forma, al día siguiente de haber vuelto a la casa de su amigo, ambos habían tenido una conversación

Flash Back

-lo he decidido! – Naruto

-¿Qué cosa? – Sasuke

-entrenaré hasta volverme muy fuerte y cuando pueda barreré el suelo con mi padre y me iré de la villa, pero no te preocupes que cuando haya oportunidad iremos juntos a acabar a tu hermano

-¿estás seguro? – Sasuke

-sí, estoy harto de ese imbécil y de todos en esta villa con muy pocas excepciones, quiero estar tranquilo y sin tener que ver a diario a la única persona que odio – Naruto

-bueno, sea lo que sea que hagas recuerda que tienes mi apoyo – Sasuke

-gracias amigo…oye se me había olvidado que hoy le di la mano a un jounin y tenía una técnica katón increíble! – Naruto

Fin Flash Back

Entonces pasaron un mes así, en total habían realizado otras seis misiones de rango C, Ino había sido informada de lo que pasó ese día cuando le contaron que Naruto estaba viviendo nuevamente con Sasuke y lo abrazó y le dijo que lo sentía mucho y que si podía hacer algo aunque sea escucharlo, se lo dijera; Kakashi por otro lado quien estaba al tanto de todo ya que Minato solía hablar con él por ser éste el único puente entre él y su hijo, en varias ocasiones había intentado hacerlo hablar del tema con tal de convencerlo o al menos alivianar su enojo, pero el rubio alumno que tenía era enfático al decirle que no hablaría de eso con él y no cambiaría su parecer sin importar lo que dijera o cuantas veces lo dijera

En estos momentos Kakashi al igual que varios jounin estaban reunidos para decidir los equipos de genin que asistirían a los exámenes chunin

-como todos saben, dentro de una semana y media se realizarán los exámenes chunin, los que se desarrollarán en la aldea de la roca – Minato – debido a los conflictos que ha habido entre las aldeas, ellos han asegurado que no atentarán en contra de nadie de Konoha y podrán ir más ninjas además de los genin y sus tutores, así que dependiendo de los participantes formaremos una delegación

-Yo, Maito Gai nomino a mi juvenil equipo

-yo, Kakashi Hatake nomino al equipo tres

-pero Kakashi, ¿estás seguro? Ellos son nuevos y tienen poco tiempo juntos – Iruka

-tranquilo Iruka, ya hemos enfrentado ninjas de la roca, tienen la experiencia suficiente – Kakashi – pensando: _y un par de ellos quieren cobrarse revancha_

-yo Asuma Sarutobi nomino al equipo dos

-pues no puedo ser menos, yo Kurenai Yuhi nomino a mi equipo, el uno

Hubieron algunas discusiones y conversaciones bajas acerca de las nominaciones, ya que era extraño que fueran nominados genin salidos hace tan poco de la academia, en vez de los otros aunque como los exámenes eran fuera de la villa, era lógico que se enviaran pocos equipos y sólo aquellos con más probabilidades de éxito, cosa de la cual carecían los escuadrones conformados por genin de edades más avanzadas que sólo seguían en ese rango por carecer de las habilidades necesarias para escalar más alto; además se designaron a los ninjas que compondrían el contingente de seguridad para garantizar que nada le pase a la delegación antes, durante o después de los exámenes, si es que no era debido a los mismos

Tras dos días libres para los genin y de organización y planificación para los jounin y el mismo Hokage, la comitiva que partiría estaba lista para hacerlo

Al final la gran delegación de Konoha emprendió el rumbo compuesta por: Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Asuma, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Kurenai, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Gai, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Anko, Ibiki (por si acaso), Hayate y Genma

Minato fue a despedir al grupo, deseándoles un buen viaje y diciéndoles que pronto estaría allí ya que iría para la fase final de las competencias, en las que esperaba ver a varios ninjas de Konoha dando lo mejor de sí, luego de eso dio algunos minutos para que los genin se despidieran de sus familias, que estaban ahí para el mismo efecto y Minato no quiso ser menos así que se acercó a su hijo y le deseó suerte y éxito, pero el rubio simplemente miró hacia un lado y lo dejó solo, ignorándolo monumentalmente y llamando la atención de gran parte de los presentes

-Naruto, al menos cuando estés delante de otras personas podrías tratar mejor a tu padre – Kakashi

-si el señor Hokage no quería quedar mal pudo haber hecho dos cosas, comportarse como un verdadero padre o simplemente no hablarme en público – Naruto

Ese momento fue bastante tenso y nadie sabía qué decir, mientras el rubio genin se alejaba de su padre con rumbo hacia su equipo sin parecer importarle en lo absoluto lo que pensaran de él o de su relación con Minato, aunque al final tras un momento el grupo partió a paso moderado con rumbo hacia el país de la tierra y más específico, la aldea de la roca. Durante el viaje el ritmo no era tan alto para no agotar a los genin y viajaban durante cinco horas, descansaban sesenta minutos y volvían a viajar, así se mantenían hasta que se hacía de noche donde descansaban ocho horas y la guardia se repartía entre los jounin que acompañaban a la delegación para permitirles a los más pequeños viajar más tranquilos y llegar en mejores condiciones. Debido a la presencia de los genin el viaje llevó tres días y medio hasta que por fin pudieron entrar a la aldea de la roca, los guardias sabían de la delegación de Konoha y sinceramente se esperaban más ninjas para proteger a sus genin, no es como si les fuesen a hacer algo, pero luego de los incidentes entre ambas aldeas y del odio jurado de media aldea hacia el Hokage, ellos esperaban recibir varios batallones ANBU junto a los postulantes, aunque habían pedido que los ninjas que fuesen no llevaran el rostro cubierto…con excepción de uno que era conocido por eso, así que al final fue visto como un acto de buena fe

Al entrar les revisaron sus documentos y tras asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden les permitieron ingresar sin problemas y les dijeron el hotel que les habían reservado para que estuvieran más cómodos hasta que el evento mismo comenzara, para lo cual aún restaban cinco días, cinco días para descansar, prepararse o simplemente distraerse en un sitio lejano y distinto a Konoha

Cuando arribaron al hotel les pareció uno muy cómodo, ya que aunque no era elegante, sí tenía algunos lujos y se los estaban dando por un precio muy menor al normal que le darían a cualquiera, así que para organizarse mejor pidieron piezas pareadas donde cada uno elegiría a su compañero de cuarto de forma voluntaria, por supuesto que Sasuke y Naruto fueron los primeros en inscribirse ya que ni lo dudaron, los otros poco a poco fueron anotándose en las diferentes habitaciones; después les dieron los horarios de las comidas y el cierre de la puerta frontal del recinto aunque les avisaron que algunas ventanas en particular quedaban siempre abiertas en caso de que sufrieran algún retraso, por lo que estos días podían hacer lo que sea, siempre y cuando tengan cuidado y no causen problemas que puedan comprometer a la aldea

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Naruto le propuso a su amigo que salieran a recorrer para ver que técnicas podían "encontrar" aunque Sasuke le dijo que estaba cansado y que no lo necesitaba para eso así que se quedó en su cama mientras Naruto le volvía a decir que era un anciano y salió dejando sus guantes sobre su cama, por lo que Sasuke luego de sonreír se dispuso a descansar

Naruto fue al exterior del hotel y comenzó su recorrido por los alrededores, cuando iba por las calles notó a varios equipos de jóvenes que probablemente tenían alrededor de su misma edad, por lo que dedujo que debían ser genin aunque no quiso acercarse ya que podría ser sospechoso y una de las cosas que más deseaba mantener en secreto era su habilidad especial, al final vio una plaza cerca y decidió ir ahí, habían ninjas con emblemas de otras aldeas aunque lo que llamó más la atención de Naruto fue un trío de jóvenes más altos que él y probablemente un par de años mayores también; estos jóvenes estaban mirando feo a Naruto cosa que al rubio le motivó a hacer de las suyas

Entonces se acercó sin ningún tipo de miramiento o maniobra rara, simplemente caminó en línea recta hacia ellos y les dijo que venía de Konoha con motivo de los exámenes chunin y esperaba tener un buen resultado, al mismo tiempo que le deseaba suerte a los tres que tenía en frente y les tendió la mano, el que parecía ser el líder de aquel equipo le dio un palmazo en la mano al rubio haciéndosela a un lado, pero tocándola de todos modos por lo que el de la hoja tuvo que hacer uso de todo su entrenamiento para no reírse en su cara

-¡Ya sabemos que eres el hijo de ese maldito rayo amarillo! – Ninja Roca (NR)

-¡Te vamos a cobrar por todo lo que hizo tu padre! – Ninja Roca 2 (NR2)

Antes que los jóvenes pudieran descargar su agresividad en el rubio, una sombra cubrió a los cuatro jóvenes que estaban reunidos y pronto apareció desde el cielo un ave de color blanco, desde la cual descendió un tipo igual de blondo que el Namikaze

-Deidara-sama! – NR

-¿Chicos qué fue lo que les dijeron sus respectivos sensei? – Deidara

-que no armemos problemas – NR2

-¡Ya nos veremos en el examen Namikaze! – NR

Luego de decir esto los tres genin locales se fueron corriendo con tal de evitar un regaño de Deidara quien era la mano derecha del actual Tsuchikage, lo que le daba un muy buen estatus dentro de la aldea

-siento las molestias, pero algunas personas no entienden que tu padre sólo defendía lo que quería y traspasan ese odio a los demás – Deidara

-no se preocupe no hay problema….¿a todo esto quién es usted? Lo llamaron sama y hasta donde sé el Tsuchikage es un hombre mayor – Naruto

-estás en lo cierto, pero mi nombre es Deidara y soy conocido por ser un gran artista y la mano derecha del Tsuchikage

-mucho gusto y gracias por ayudarme, yo soy Naruto

Al final los dos rubios se dieron la mano ya que Naruto se la extendió al de la roca y éste no quiso parecer irrespetuoso, estuvieron unos minutos conversando aunque era más un monólogo de lo que para Deidara era el arte, mientras Naruto intentaba comprender las habilidades de este sujeto, ya que cada vez que robaba alguna técnica, adquiría el conocimiento necesario para realizarla, así como las debilidades y fortalezas de las cuales el usuario original sea consiente; al final el de la hoja se disculpó diciendo que tenía que volver con su delegación y el otro rubio incluso le dio un paseo en su ave de arcilla, lo que a Naruto le pareció sumamente divertido y luego se despidió frente al hotel, Naruto saludó a Kakashi y Asuma quienes estaban afuera porque el Sarutobi quería fumar y luego entró dejándolos sorprendidos por la forma de llegar y la facilidad con que parecía haber hecho un nuevo amigo

En el interior del hotel, estaban varios de sus compañeros en la recepción, entre los cuales le llamó la atención Ino quien discutía con Sakura ya que se suponía que las amigas perseguían a chicos distintos porque mientras que a Sakura le gustaba Sasuke, a Ino le gustaba Naruto, pero la rubia le había dicho a su amiga que estaba cambiando de parecer, el Namikaze simplemente agradeció en silencio el no tener nadie tras él y se fue hasta su habitación donde estaba un ya despierto Sasuke

-¿Cómo te fue?

-bien, tengo las técnicas de un genin que participará de los exámenes, son dos doton y las de alguien muy fuerte, aunque no creo que podamos usar las técnicas del último – Naruto

-¿Por qué?

-porque para hacerlo se necesita tener unas extrañas bocas en las manos y una arcilla especial – Naruto

-bueno, al menos engañaste a uno de nuestros posibles oponentes – Sasuke

-sí y el otro sujeto que resultó ser el segundo hombre al mando en la villa quedará como un inútil cuando intente algo – Naruto

El otro día transcurrió de forma similar, durante el día Naruto robando técnicas y luego enseñándole algunas a Sasuke, ya que no podía recrearlas todas puesto que sería muy llamativo, cuando el rubio salió después de almuerzo, Kakashi le dijo que volviera temprano ya que harían una especie de comida y reunión con los participantes de este examen, primero estarían todos y luego sólo los genin, por lo que Naruto pasó menos tiempo recorriendo e investigando ese día, aunque no usara las técnicas, la principal ventaja era que al tener una excelente memoria visual, cuando le robaba técnicas a alguien nunca olvidaba a quien se las había quitado y eso le daba un mayor conocimiento sobre sus rivales

Cuando regresó esa tarde traía varias novedades por informarle a su amigo, ya que siempre compartía las cosas con Sasuke ya que era posible que tuvieran que pasar alguna etapa de forma individual y así le ayudaba, lo malo es que dejaba a Ino a oscuras, pero al no conocer ella su secreto haría muchas preguntas y aún no confiaba del todo en su discreción, cuando regresó vio a Neji ahí en la entrada del hotel, estaba mirando de reojo a Hinata quien conversaba con Sakura e Ino, el rubio no se sorprendió ante esta actitud sobreprotectora ya que sabía la misión de los miembros de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga, aunque había escuchado muy buenos comentarios acerca de las habilidades de Neji, al punto que se moría de ganas de ponerlas a prueba en un combate, por supuesto luego de quitarle su Byakugan

Ino vio a Naruto y le dijo que lo estaban esperando a él y a Kakashi, pero el ninja copia siempre llegaba tarde así que no importaba, mientras que el rubio se sorprendía de lo poco consecuente que era su sensei ya que él mismo le había pedido que estuviera a la hora y faltaba a la misma recomendación que había hecho, al final decidieron ignorar ese incidente menor al que ya todos estaban más que acostumbrados y se reunieron en una mesa amplia los doce genin que venían de Konoha, con sus tres jounin a cargo (aún faltaba Kakashi)

-bien chicos, quisimos reunirlos aquí para que tuvieran un espacio para conversar entre ustedes y hacernos algunas consultas, aunque no podamos responder de forma directa muchas veces ya que en ocasiones se evalúan conceptos actitudinales que deben desarrollar ustedes mismos – Asuma

-yosh! Mis queridos compañeros de Konoha, sólo tienen que demostrarles a todos su flama de la juventud! – Gai

-¡Así se habla Gai-sensei! – Lee

-bueno, volviendo al punto, también queríamos decirles que estén tranquilos ya que no es como si el futuro de Konoha dependiera de ustedes – Kurenai – sólo son sus primeros exámenes y la probabilidad de que pase un novato es muy baja, pero lo que tanto nosotros como Hokage-sama esperamos es que den su mejor esfuerzo

-eso es para los mediocres, si venimos de tan lejos es para vencer – Naruto

-a si? – Kurenai

La verdad es que no muchos conocían al Naruto de verdad, ya que por ejemplo en la academia, el rubio era alguien normal, no muy sociable aunque tampoco tan retraído, siempre contestaba de buena forma y si podía ayudar a alguien lo hacía (con una clara excepción cuyo rostro estaba esculpido en una montaña) aunque por ser el hijo del Hokage muchos pensaban que su vida era fácil ya que la mayoría de la gente estaba dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible por complacer al hijo del Hokage

-¿cómo estás tan seguro de eso chico listo? – Kurenai

Naruto se paró de la mesa sorprendiendo a todos ya que en un comienzo pensaron que se iba a retirar, pero simplemente sonrió y miró a la puerta

-Kakashi-sensei está a tiempo para oír mi exposición – Naruto

-pensando: _¿Cuándo sintió a Kakashi?_ – Asuma

-pensando: no _me había dado cuenta de Kakashi hasta que él lo nombró_ – Kurenai

El ninja copia entró y aunque en un comienzo iba a dar una de sus excusas, luego miró y prácticamente nadie le estaba prestando atención o reclamando por el retraso ya que las miradas estaban centradas en el rubio quien parecía disponerse a decir algo interesante

-estos días que llevamos aquí he investigado a nuestra competencia y sólo comparto esto con todos porque espero que les vaya bien – Naruto – quiero que me dejen terminar y no pregunten cómo obtuve la información ya que eso es secreto…bien, hay un total de diez equipos de la aldea de la roca, uno de ellos está compuesto por tres jóvenes un par de años mayores que nosotros, usan técnicas dotón, los otros se ven inofensivos y utilizan el mismo elemento aunque podrían haber sorpresas, el otro tiene dos mujeres de quienes no sé nada aunque el hombre del grupo es un ninja suiton, finalmente el otro equipo está conformado por tres mujeres y no pude obtener información suya, pero se ven como un equipo a tomar en cuenta, después tenemos la aldea de la arena que sólo envió un equipo formado por tres ninjas una mujer rubia alta con un gran abanico en su espalda, probablemente una ninja fuuton, un chico con traje negro de una pieza que le cubre hasta la cabeza y usa pintura, lleva un bulto en la espalda y como es de Suna posiblemente se trate de un titiritero, él también es alto y por último está un pelirrojo más bajo que los otros dos que lleva una calabaza en la espalda, no sé sus habilidades aunque parece ser el más peligroso de los tres; de la aldea de la lluvia hay dos equipos, uno de patéticos ninjas que usan trajes pegados al cuerpo de color gris y una especie de mascarilla así que probablemente sean ninjas suiton que puedan permanecer por algo de tiempo bajo el agua y utilizar el jutsu de esconderse en la neblina, el otro equipo tiene mejores ninjas, su líder se llama Shigure y usa unas sombrillas llenas de agujas senbon, su ataque es prácticamente inevitable así que deben tener cuidado si saca el paraguas. Desde la aldea de la hierba vinieron sólo tres genin que forman un equipo aunque parecen ser varios años mayores que nosotros y su apariencia no es débil así que probablemente su nivel individual ya sea el de un chunin al menos bajo, de la aldea de la niebla encontré a tres equipos, uno de ellos con un chico con dientes como de tiburón y cabello celeste, es suiton y sus compañeros no me llamaron la atención, los otros dos equipos estaban cubiertos así que además de unas capas en las que sólo se les ven los ojos y la banda de la niebla no podría dar más detalles, no vi a nadie de la nube ni de la cascada, aunque no creo que hayan equipos, sin embargo lo último es una estipulación…según toda esa información, mi equipo tiene excelentes probabilidades sin mencionar que ya enfrentamos a un equipo de chunin de esta aldea hace poco

-¿cómo pudiste? – Asuma (es interrumpido)

-al igual que un buen mago, yo no revelo mis secretos – Naruto

-si has calculado las cosas tan bien, dime ¿cuántos equipos podrían vencerlos? – Neji

-no más de cinco y ninguno – Naruto (es interrumpido cuando iba a decir ninguno de los presentes)

-Naruto, ya basta – Kakashi – por favor no sigas con lo que te proponías, estoy seguro que todos aprecian la información que les diste, que no me cabe duda de su certeza, pero no es necesario lo que ibas a decir

-está bien, sólo era honesto – Naruto

Al final comieron todos juntos, aunque comentando lo que el rubio les había dicho hace poco, entonces los jounin se fueron de ahí para dejar a los genin más tranquilos con tal que hablaran más relajados y en confianza

-Kakashi, ¿cómo es que ese mocoso pudo saber tanto, acaso lo ayudaste? – Asuma

-no, él ha estado haciendo esas averiguaciones estos días mientras que los demás hacían otras cosas – Kakashi

-¡Pero si conoce hasta los elementos de algunos rivales! – Kurenai

-créeme que incluso sabe qué técnicas pueden usar algunos

-yo pensaba que sólo era un engreído por ser hijo del Hokage – Asuma

-no se equivoquen con él, ustedes lo vieron al partir, él detesta a Hokage-sama y tiene sus razones además odia ser tratado como el hijo del Hokage en vez de cómo una persona distinta – Kakashi

-Kakashi…¿tu Naruto será rival para mi Neji? – Gai

-no quiero ser engreído con mis genin, pero Naruto es el peor oponente posible para Neji, creo que del grupo el único que tiene posibilidades contra él es Lee

-esperemos que llegue a la tercera etapa y entonces creeré lo que dices – Asuma

-te reto a una apuesta – Kakashi – si Naruto llega más lejos que cualquiera de tus alumnos dejas de fumar por seis meses

-pero si alguno de los míos lo supera, tú quemas todos tus libros Icha Icha – Asuma

Los demás jounin y ahora también estaban los otros miembros de la delegación oían asombrados tal desafío, ellos conocían a ambos ninjas y esas cosas eran como su identidad, el cigarrillo de Asuma y la serie Icha Icha de Kakashi, además el Sarutobi tenía oportunidades con sus tres alumnos, mientras que el ninja copia sólo podía confiar en uno, sin importar lo bueno que fuese esto era muy delicado ya que en estos exámenes no siempre basta con ser un buen guerrero

-¿Era necesario que les dijeras todo eso? – Sasuke

-no, pero eso les dará una ventaja que espero les ayude, después de todo fuimos compañeros por un tiempo y podría llamarlo espíritu de compañerismo – Naruto

-¿Naruto, cómo lo hiciste para averiguar todo eso? – Ino

-básicamente con mis clones de sombras y haciéndome el tonto por la aldea, incluso averigüé las técnicas y el modo de lucha de un tal Deidara que es como la mano derecha del Tsuchikage – Naruto

-¿lo que dijiste era todo cierto? – Ino

-por supuesto, lo que dije era cierto en su totalidad, pero no les dije la totalidad de lo cierto

-como por ejemplo que esa chica de Suna te quedó viendo raro – Sasuke

-¿En serio? – Ino

-cállate! – Naruto

Flash Back

Naruto estaba rondando la aldea para encontrar y averiguar sobre los otros competidores, entonces se topó con un grupo de ninjas provenientes de la aldea de la arena, estaban sólo los tres así que debían andar solos, pero dos de ellos iban juntos y el otro iba caminando sobre una pandereta, pronto él se apuró para ir por la calle colindante como para que se crucen "accidentalmente"

Cuando el rubio quedó frente a los de la arena, éstos lo miraron por la sorpresa de ver a alguien frente a ellos, mientras que Gaara se aproximó ya que algo en él le llamó la atención y se puso entre sus hermanos y el Namikaze, mirándolo como si Shukaku le pidiera su sangre, Naruto andaba sin guantes y vio la arena flotando alrededor suyo y al tocarla sintió una sensación muy extraña, como si una gran presencia lo intentara sobrepasar espiritualmente, pero supo sobreponerse y cuando volteó a ver a los de la arena éstos estaban algo extraños

Gaara parecía tranquilo y la mueca de su rostro se fue como de forma espontánea, mientras que Kankurou estaba algo asustado ya que cualquiera en quien Gaara posaba sus ojos era hombre muerto, de lo contrario debía ser alguna clase de monstruo, pero por otro lado Temari estaba intrigada con este chico que había "calmado" a Gaara y además se veía mono

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Temari

-Naruto Namikaze, encantado de conocerte …

-Temari, Sabaku no Temari

-Namikaze…espero verte en los exámenes – Gaara

-tendrás que llegar hasta el final porque pretendo ganar lo que sea que pongan por delante – Naruto

Fin Flash Back

Después de eso el rubio se fue de regreso al hotel y le contó una parte a Sasuke, lo que no le contó fue esa sensación extraña como si un espíritu muy poderoso lo hubiera intentado invadir o influenciar, afortunadamente su voluntad era de acero por todo lo que había vivido y ahora mismo estaba determinado a dar lo mejor de sí para demostrarle al mundo y a su padre su valía


	6. El examen

CAPITULO 5 El examen

Era el momento de la verdad, estaban todos los equipos de genin que iban a tomar el examen ese año reunidos en un sitio particular, bueno al menos la mayoría, ya que algunos habían sido engañados porque que cuando les dieron las indicaciones les dieron una descripción del edificio aunque cerca del verdadero había uno falso que conducía a una trampa, pero para descubrirla era tan simple como ver que no había sombra proyectada a partir de ese edificio de mentiras

En estos momentos estaban en una sala de reuniones en donde aún permanecían reunidos como equipo, a la espera que les dijeran lo que tendrían que hacer, de pronto apareció Deidara frente a los demás, los de la roca de inmediato se callaron y guardaron silencio, mientras que los demás tardaron un poco más (Deidara ya tenía sus poderes de vuelta)

-bien chicos, les explicaré en qué consistirá la prueba – Deidara – en total hay veinte equipos participando, cada persona de un equipo tendrá un pergamino con el nombre de su aldea y el número, por ejemplo los de la niebla tendrán desde el niebla 01 al niebla 03, cada miembro del equipo tendrá un pergamino aunque todos son iguales, al comenzar los tres miembros de los equipos serán separados e ingresarán a nuestro gran laberinto, sólo existe una salida y tiene unas características bastante desafiantes, dispondrán de seis horas para llegar a la entrada y reunirse con su equipo, para aprobar necesitarán al menos seis pergaminos como equipo aunque sólo se necesita que dos de los tres miembros lleguen con esa cantidad de objetos para que se les dé por pasados, pero hasta que no estén los tres juntos pasada la línea que hay en la salida, la prueba será peligrosa y si alguno de ustedes desea retirarse, éste es el momento

Fue entonces cuando los equipos se encaminaron juntos por sus aldeas de procedencia a retirar los pergaminos, como no importaba su contenido daba lo mismo que cualquiera viese cuál recibía cada uno y luego que cada uno tuviera el tubo de papel en sus manos, procedieron a ingresar al laberinto, la entrada tenía tres accesos para que cada uno del equipo entrase al mismo tiempo y por un conducto diferente, éstos eran grandes tubos que cada vez que iban a transportar a alguien cambiaban su extremo final de forma totalmente aleatoria , los primeros en ingresar fueron los de la aldea de la arena ya que sólo habían tres genin, luego siguieron en orden creciente según el número de ninjas, por lo que Konoha fue la penúltima

Los miembros del equipo tres se dieron una última mirada de ánimo y buenos deseos antes de adentrarse en los tubos para caer finalmente dentro del dichoso laberinto; una vez adentro pudieron apreciar el escenario de la primera prueba con toda calma, el sitio era muy amplio, ya sea en el espacio entre muros, como en la altura de los mismos así que alguien podría pasar días sin encontrar la salida, debido a la altura de los muros, el sitio era bastante oscuro aunque en el centro de algunos pasillos se podía apreciar una luz tenue que provenía de la puerta principal, aunque era imposible usarla como guía ya que todas las murallas tenían una placa metálica en la cima que reflejaba y distorsionaba la dirección de la luz para desorientar a los demás

Naruto apareció en lo que creyó una zona bastante apartada porque estaba justo frente a un callejón sin salida, rápido se acercó a la esquina y notó tres caminos distintos por lo que creó tres clones de sombras y los envió a recorrer todas las rutas que podía ver, con tal de armar el mapa en su mente gracias al conocimiento que le aportarían sus clones y mientras tanto él se ocultaba en una parte oscura que había en esa esquina que le permitía refugiarse bastante bien mientras examinaba los muros hasta recibir información de sus réplicas

-(tocando los muros) esto debe estar hecho con alguna técnica doton ya que puedo sentir chakra en él, si los intento golpear podré destruir dos o tres antes de romperme la mano y si uso el rasengan podría llevarme el doble de ellos, pero me cansaría y llamaría la atención, creo que lo mejor será continuar con el plan, sólo espero que los demás estén bien – Naruto

Sasuke cayó en medio de una gran encrucijada, puesto que a su alrededor habían cinco caminos distintos, intentó activando su Sharingan y pudo ver el chakra presente en los muros, pero eso sólo era hasta donde le llegaba la vista ya que no podía ver más allá como los Hyuga, al menos si lo llevaba activo no sería sorprendido por las personas que se intenten ocultar en la oscuridad así que siguió el camino hacia el cual veía una mayor concentración de chakra, bien podía ser la salida o una trampa así que tendría que arriesgarse

Ino aterrizó en medio de un solo camino, por lo que había solamente dos posibles rutas, de pronto sintió unos murmullos que se acercaban así que se escondió en la oscuridad y preparó sus manos formando un cuadrado con los dedos para cuando pudiera ver a sus enemigos

El rubio nuevamente prestó atención cuando recibió información del último de los clones en deshacerse, la réplica había tenido éxito hallando la salida y uno de los primeros había encontrado un equipo de ninjas, precisamente aquellos con los que casi tuvo un encuentro hace algunos días, así que iría a enseñarles algunas cosas, por lo que se encaminó y se quitó los guantes

Los genin de la roca estaban molestos ya que creían ser expertos y no conocían este laberinto por lo que no tenían idea de cómo resolverlo, afortunadamente habían logrado reunirse como equipo nuevamente así que estaban juntos para pasar la prueba y enfrentar a los enemigos, cosa que precisamente necesitarían ahora ya que de pronto algo salió de la oscuridad y le asestó un puñetazo en pleno rostro a uno de los tres

-¿Quién rayos eres? – N.R

-creí que me habían reconocido la vez anterior – Naruto

-¡eres ese maldito! Ahora no te salvará nadie – N.R 2

Entonces tanto el rubio como el golpeado y ofendido participante hicieron los mismos sellos con las manos, aunque los del rubio eran un poco más veloces y luego dijeron

-Doton: Doryu Taiga (Río de Lodo) – Naruto/N.R

Lo que pasó los sorprendió bastante, ya que al que estaba en su aldea no le resultó la técnica, mientras que el oponente que tenían en frente creó una corriente de barro que los estrelló y dejó atrapados contra la pared, así que el Namikaze aprovechó de tomar lo que necesitaba y dirigirse a la partida, para su fortuna en el camino se encontró con un ninja de la aldea de la lluvia a quien despachó sin mayores dificultades para posteriormente llegar a la salida con cinco pergaminos al cabo de tres horas…sin embargo algo lo sorprendió

…Ino estaba ahí esperándolo y sonriendo con dos pergaminos

Cuando el rubio llegó con su compañera, reunieron los seis pergaminos y le pidieron a uno de los ayudantes del examen que dejen pasar a Sasuke, mientras Naruto le preguntaba a Ino cómo lo había hecho para llegar

La rubia contestó que tras poco aparecer sintió un ruido y se escondió, se sorprendió cuando vio aparecer a Hinata quien había aparecido hace poco en el túnel y aún no activaba su Byakugan, por lo que ella haciendo uso de su jutsu de transferencia de mentes se aprovechó de su ojo blanco para ubicar la salida y a algunos enemigos, entonces fue por uno de ellos para tener dos pergaminos, ya que si todos hacían lo mismo tendrían los seis necesarios, lo que le llamó positivamente la atención al hijo del Hokage fue que todo esto apenas le tomó poco más de dos horas cuando él mismo había tardado casi tres

Como habían pasado la prueba, fueron a un salón que había a continuación del laberinto, aún quedaban tres horas de la prueba y debían esperar a que Sasuke llegara por su cuenta o bien que el tiempo acabe y alguien vaya a buscarlo. El Uchiha llegó una hora después al mismo salón, en un comienzo no entendía por qué lo dejaron entrar tan fácilmente aunque entendió el motivo al ver conversando a Ino y Naruto en el interior, al verlo los otros miembros de su equipo le preguntaron por qué había tardado tanto

Flash Back

Sasuke se había incorporado a la prueba y eligió una de las posibles rutas que tenía a su disposición, en el trayecto se topó con un genin de la roca que cayó muy cerca suyo y al verlo se sorprendió

-¿Oye…qué le pasó a tus ojos? Antes de entrar eran negros – N.R. (de relleno)

-esto es el Sharingan, el poderoso doujutsu del clan Uchiha – Sasuke

-¿Clan qué? – N.R.

-¿No conoces al clan Uchiha? – Sasuke

Así fue como Sasuke salió corriendo en dirección a su oponente para restregarle en la cara y el resto del cuerpo algo de su "orgullo Uchiha" para que los conozca y nunca más olvide el poder del Sharingan, pero el que jugaba de local era rápido, eso debía reconocerlo y estuvo huyendo de él por un buen rato hasta que al final lo alcanzó y lo venció, después de eso por fin pudo reincorporarse al camino y en el trayecto de regreso obtener dos pergaminos más de ninjas provenientes de la aldea de la niebla

Fin Flash Back

-¿o sea que sólo tienes cuatro pergaminos? – Naruto

-sí, acaso tienes más?

-tengo cinco – Naruto

Entonces lo que quedó de tiempo, el rubio se la pasó molestando a su amigo quien sólo mascullaba cosas en voz baja para reprocharse por el fracaso ante su gran rival

….

Para algunos de los otros equipos la prueba no fue tan fácil, mientras que habían algunos quienes tuvieron incluso menos dificultades, por ejemplo el equipo dos en donde estaban Shino, Kiba y Chouji

A diferencia de lo que muchos pudieran pensar sobre su equipo y la gran divergencia de estilos que contenía, ellos trabajaban bastante bien juntos así que la prueba no les reportó mayor complicación, Chouji encontró a un ninja enemigo y le quitó un pergamino para posteriormente dirigirse hasta donde él creía que estaba la puerta con su tanque de carne, por otro lado Shino se guió por sus insectos para conseguir dos pergaminos adicionales al suyo y llegar hasta la salida sin el menor esfuerzo, similar a la aventura de Kiba quien usando su olfato se acercaba a los competidores, transformaba a Akamaru como él y lo ponía en medio del pasillo, cuando los que pasaban intentaban atacarlo, el verdadero Inuzuka atacaba a toda velocidad y sus víctimas ni notaban lo que les había golpeado

En el camino Akamaru encontró a Chouji, lo detuvieron y condujeron hasta la salida donde Shino los esperaba, finalmente reunieron ocho pergaminos, dos Chouji y tres los otros dos miembros del equipo

….

..

El equipo uno tuvo las cosas un poco más complicadas, aunque a la larga se las arregló para pasar ya que por un lado Shikamaru tenía sus poderes casi al máximo por la gran cantidad de oscuridad que había en el lugar, por medio de su imitación de sombras pudo conseguir tres pergaminos y gracias a sus habilidades intelectuales descifró el patrón del laberinto llegando fácilmente a la salida, Hinata también vivió la prueba como pan comido ya que luego de que Ino la abordara (cosa que ella nunca averiguó) activó su barrera de sangre y escaneó el área, venció a dos enemigos y se reunió con Shikamaru al final del mismo

Sakura tuvo algunos problemas ya que sus habilidades físicas eran su debilidad y estaba algo temerosa de entrar en combate de forma tan directa, así que se mantuvo buscando la salida para luego decidir qué hacer, al final no tuvo suerte y terminó perdiendo todo el tiempo sin lograr nada, afortunadamente para ella sus compañeros le permitieron pasar gracias a su desempeño

….

..

El grupo más juvenil de la aldea también tuvo algunos problemas, aunque no para todos ya que el genio del clan Hyuga utilizó su ojo blanco para guiarse y aplastar a tres oponentes que enfrentó para llegar a la salida con cuatro pergaminos y se puso a esperar, necesitaba que uno de sus compañeros llegara con dos pergaminos o que ambos lleguen conservando el que les habían dado

El problema es que tanto Lee como Tenten carecían de una habilidad de línea sucesoria que les facilite las cosas, por lo que tras encontrarse el uno al otro no se les ocurrió nada más que comenzar a botar los muros para avanzar en línea recta, Tenten lo hacía con sus armas, mientras que el cejudo lo hacía a golpes y se iban turnado para que uno se encargara de las paredes y el otro de cubrir al compañero, al final Neji los vio yéndose en una dirección equivocada puesto que al sentir todo ese ruido había activado su Byakugan, así que fue a buscarlos y tras algunos impases pudieron acabar con la primera parte del examen

….

..

Luego de que pasaran las seis horas los genin que habían resultado capaces de sobrellevar la primera prueba estaban nuevamente reunidos y frente a ellos había aparecido Deidara, el rubio artista los felicitó por su éxito en ese examen aunque les anticipó que el siguiente sería aún más complejo ya que consistiría en lo siguiente, los pondrían en una zona abierta que tenía principalmente rocas y pequeños montículos, aunque también había árboles, cuevas y acantilados por lo que debían ser cuidadosos, Naruto quien parecía estar muy preocupado de averiguar los equipos que habían aprobado se sorprendió de ver uno nuevo que estaba formado por ninjas de la aldea de la nube, entre ellos había una chica rubia algo mayor y más alta que él, acompañada por dos hombres morenos aunque de edad cercana a la de Naruto

-ya, escúchenme todos por favor – Deidara (señaló un extremo de la sala y aparecieron ahí varios ninjas de la aldea) – deben acercarse como equipo a uno de ellos y él los llevará al siguiente examen, aparecerán en algún punto del descampado y pasarán alrededor de diez horas para que descansen, se acostumbren o hagan lo que les plazca, mañana al amanecer ingresarán al espacio un total de veinte chunin y dos jounin al valle, cada chunin llevará media placa de oro mientras que los jounin llevarán una completa, su misión será llegar a alguna de las puertas externas del valle con una placa completa, tendrán tres días a partir de la entrada de los ninjas con las placas

-¡es injusto que tengamos que enfrentar a un jounin! – Kiba

-si te parece peligroso puedes retirarte, pero créeme que en algunas ocasiones las misiones se complican, como chunin podrán dirigir equipos y hacer misiones incluso de rango B, pero puede que sorpresivamente aparezca un enemigo y tendrás que enfrentarlo o morir en sus manos, esto les servirá para prepararse – Deidara – además los ninjas con placas no los matarán, a lo más jugarán con ustedes un rato en caso de que no puedan ganarle y ustedes tampoco tienen permitido matarles, tenemos una barrera que nos deja saber sus localizaciones para detectar intrusos en caso de haberlos y protegerlos a ustedes, pero también sabremos qué pasa con nuestros ninjas, aunque si se sienten con deseos homicidas pueden atacar a algún otro participante, no hay regla que lo impida, ese comentario fue seguido de un tenso silencio en el cual un pequeño murmuro hizo que todos voltearan a mirar la fuente, que era un ninja de la aldea de la arena con un traje negro que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, los demás de su grupo tuvieron reacciones dispares ya que el pelirrojo objeto del comentario de su hermano actuaba con indiferencia, mientras que hermana le golpeaba por impertinente

Pasó un rato y luego de ir con un examinador y llegar a un bosque, a Ino se le ocurrió hacer la pregunta

-¿Por quién iremos, los chunin o un jounin?

Ante esa interrogación, a los dos hombres del equipo pareciera como si se les hubieran iluminado los ojos ya que ambos parecían tener una mirada de fuego, alimentadas por las llamas de la rabia y la determinación, el Uchiha estaba con la idea arraigada de vengar a su clan acabando a su hermano, mientras que el rubio sólo deseaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a su padre así que la rubia decidió que la respuesta no sería necesaria y no le quedaba más que confiar en su trabajo de equipo

-(algo fastidiada) está bien, iremos por el jounin – Ino

Así fue como decidieron ir por el riesgo ya que el ninja al que enfrentarían podría dejarlos incapacitados, débiles o vulnerables si es que fallaban al atraparlo, sin embargo al lograrlo podrían estar listos de forma más fácil o al menos más rápida

El primer día pasó sin muchos percances, vieron a cuatro chunin aunque éstos o no los vieron o no quisieron enfrentarlos, lo cual era entendible ya que se suponía que los equipos debían perseguir o atrapar a los ninjas "enemigos" así que ellos debían ir a por las placas y no al revés

Al segundo día y tras un descanso, partieron para moverse a un sitio más abierto hasta que se toparon con un jounin en medio de unas dunas, en un comienzo no supieron bien qué hacer ya que por ejemplo debían aprovechar factores como la superioridad numérica y el elemento sorpresa, sin embargo el tipo era un jounin, por lo que tenía más formación y posiblemente mejores capacidades individuales que cualquiera de ellos…iba a ser todo un desafío

Naruto creó unos clones para hacerlo moverse, así que los envió a atacar al ninja quien fácilmente dio un salto y evitó los ataques, para luego arrojarle un shuriken a cada clon con tal de hacerlo desaparecer, como estaba en el aire no podía moverse libremente e Ino comenzó su ataque

-Shintenshin no jutsu! – Ino (justu de transferencia de mentes)

La rubia formó una especie de cuadrado con sus manos y lanzó su mente hacia el rival con tal de tomar posesión de él, pero pronto la rubia original fue sostenida por un clon para evitar que cayera al suelo, mientras el jounin original aparecía por otro lado y la mente de Ino chocaba contra un tronco, el ninja de la roca intentó atacar a la rubia aunque una bola de fuego de Sasuke sirvió como muro protector para detener el avance del enemigo

Finalmente Naruto le golpeó con un rasengan por la espalda noqueándolo en el acto y terminando todo ese enfrentamiento de una forma no letal…

…al menos eso creyó Naruto hasta comprobar con sus ojos cómo su rival se deshacía en un montón de lodo cayendo al suelo, luego sólo sintió un puñetazo en el rostro que lo arrojó bastante lejos

Al ver que era el único del grupo que estaba aún en condiciones de luchar, Sasuke rápidamente se adelantó y cortó el paso del jounin para que no lastimara a sus otros compañeros, con su Sharingan activado intentaba seguir los movimientos del hombre de la aldea de la roca, pero éste era bastante bueno, como se espera de un jounin y eso que contaba con la pequeña ayuda que le había brindado Naruto inintencionadamente al quitarle sus tres técnicas más utilizadas, el Uchiha duró un momento potenciando sus extremidades con chakra, aunque posteriormente se sintió muy cansado, estaba a punto de caer de rodillas al suelo de puro cansancio cuando de pronto su visión se desactivó y sintió una gran debilidad en todo el cuerpo

-ya….era hora….encárga… - Sasuke

Luego de esas palabras el Uchiha cayó desmayado al suelo por falta de chakra, no era nada grave aunque nadie podría contar con él para luchar por un buen par de horas, así que ahora el combate sería entre el rubio cuyos ojos ahora poseían el Sharingan y su enemigo quien estaña sorprendido por ver el Sharingan en dos personas diferentes, ya que hasta donde sabía en Konoha sólo quedaba un Uchiha y éstos no eran precisamente rubios

Naruto aprovechó las habilidades que le concedían los ojos de Sasuke para tomar la iniciativa en el combate y rápidamente formó un sello en forma de cruz

-Kage Bunshin no jutsu! – Naruto

El rubio creó al instante cinco réplicas y éstas se mezclaron con la original formando una formación en donde habían tres filas de dos Narutos en cada una, el enemigo intentó destruirlos igual de rápido que la vez anterior para evitarse problemas, pero desafortunadamente para él, cuando los clones recibieron las armas arrojadizas, se convirtieron en un grupo de troncos y los rubios habían desaparecido, sin duda el color escarlata en sus pupilas no era sólo decorativo

El jounin tuvo que poner énfasis en sus otros sentidos aparte de la visión para intentar prevenir los ataques y tuvo éxito cuando sintió un movimiento a su derecha y se lanzó para destruir a un clon, sin embargo lo que éste había hecho había sido preparar un sello explosivo que estalló pocos instantes después, arrojando con fuerza al jounin a estrellarse con un árbol y cuando chocó contra éste, desde el suelo aparecieron dos Narutos y rápidamente lo sujetaron al árbol con cable ninja, mientras que los otros dos hacían lo mismo atando las manos del jounin detrás del árbol para que no pueda liberarse con alguna técnica y el original se encargaba de registrarlo para quitarle la placa

-veo que lo que se dice de ti es cierto, eres tan bueno como tu padre – jounin

-te equivocas, no lo soy y nunca lo he sido – Naruto

-vamos, debes reconocerte un poco de mérito, me has vencido siendo un genin

-eso sólo se debe al esfuerzo combinado de mi equipo – Naruto – bien, ya tengo la placa y no tengo que escucharte más, supongo que pronto te liberarán al usar la barrera al detectar que no te mueves así que me voy tranquilo, adiós

Entonces Naruto esperó a que Ino volviera a su cuerpo y cuando lo hizo le contó lo ocurrido, sin mencionar la parte de él dando vuelta el combate usando el Sharingan y luego cargó a Sasuke sobre su hombro para que se pusieran en marcha cuanto antes, estuvieron viajando por cinco horas hasta llegar a la salida de la zona de entrenamiento en la que estaban, les preguntaron qué le había pasado a Sasuke quien seguía inconsciente, pero tras revisarlo pudieron comprobar que decían la verdad al explicar que se había ido por falta de chakra aunque no al extremo como para requerir atención, mientras lo dejaran descansar se recuperaría satisfactoriamente

Tras dar un pequeño recorrido visual a los alrededores los condujeron a un edificio para que se quedaran mientras terminaba la prueba, a Sasuke lo iban a llevar a la enfermería aunque Naruto insistió en que lo dejaran en un cuarto descansando por lo que al final le hicieron caso, en el salón principal del edificio los rubios miembros del equipo tres pudieron ver que eran los terceros en pasar la prueba, sólo después del equipo de la arena donde estaban los hermanos Sabaku y el de la Nube donde estaba Yugito

Naruto salió a la zona de prácticas que había a la salida del edificio para hacer dos técnicas de fuego y así liberar las técnicas de su amigo, además no le preocupaba que le vieran haciendo eso ya que él no era un ninja katon y si el enemigo así lo creía, se llevaría una gran sorpresa a la hora de enfrentarlo

Una vez cumplido el plazo fatal, estaban todos los equipos aprobados reunidos en torno a Deidara y al Tsuchikage quien había acudido ya en la porción final de los exámenes, ahora mismo estaban ahí

Naruto, Sasuke e Ino

Neji, Lee y Tenten

Gaara, Temari y Kankurou

Hinata, Sakura y Shikamaru

Yugito y su equipo

El equipo de la roca en el que había dos mujeres


	7. El maestro

CAPITULO 6 El maestro

Debido a que eran 18 los que estaban aprobando en esos momentos iban a realizar una serie preliminar antes del tercer examen, con tal de reducir los participantes para darle más dinamismo y atractivo al evento principal, rápidamente trajeron una caja en la cual insertaron un papel por cada uno y luego dibujaron un organigrama por parejas con los números al azar, para que cada uno tuviera un oponente al azar, siendo el primer combate

Naruto contra Shikamaru

Ese lugar tenía unas especie de tribunas, por un lado algunas eran como una escalera corta con los peldaños amplios, donde se tenían que acomodar los demás y para el Tsuchikage había una silla más producida, aunque como nota anecdótica la silla era bastante baja para facilitarle el alcanzarla

Los ninjas de la hoja lamentaban el tener que enfrentarse con alguien de su misma aldea tan pronto, algunos lamentaban que a Shikamaru le tocara contra Naruto, ya que al igual que Neji y Sasuke, éstos eran los favoritos y se decía mucho de sus habilidades, cuando bajaron a la arena a Ino le sorprendió ver a Naruto poniéndose los guantes que había recibido en su último cumpleaños ya que normalmente hacía todo lo contrario y se los quitaba a la hora de pelear

Cuando el instructor les dio la orden de comenzar Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás sorprendiendo a todo el mundo ya que se esperaban lo contrario, aunque Shikamaru sabía que lo hacía en base a un conocimiento sobre las técnicas de su clan, como hijo del Hokage él debía saber que para que su jutsu funcione la distancia debía ser poca así que tomó precauciones, pero alejándose no conseguiría la victoria

Naruto mentalmente agradeció el tener aún las técnicas del jounin contra el cual habían peleado y comenzó a hacer sellos, haciendo que Shikamaru se ponga a la defensiva y esté alerta para evitar el ataque

-Doton: Ganseki no Sohen (Fragmentos de Roca) – Naruto

El rubio levantó un gran trozo de roca desde el suelo y lo golpeó de tal forma que de ese pedazo bastante grande, quedaron sólo agudos proyectiles que Shikamaru tuvo que esforzarse por esquivar, sin perder de vista al Namikaze ya que ésta había sacado recién un arma de su bolsillo y la tenía en las manos, el Nara se decepcionó un poco de lo obvio que era el chico del que todos hablaban tan bien, cuando se fijó cómo Naruto le arrojó un Shuriken, desafortunadamente para el rubio su timing no era muy preciso y el Nara pudo esquivar los proyectiles rocosos y luego sacar un kunai para bloquear el shuriken que iba hacia él…

Shikamaru le puso el brazo al arma para detenerla o desviarla, lo que nunca imaginó fue que en todo esto había una trampa que no había detectado sino hasta que fue muy tarde, cuando el shuriken impactó sobre su kunai no provocó un ruido metálico, sino que sonó un poof y ese shuriken se convirtió en una bomba de luz que, iluminó fuertemente el lugar encandilando a Shikamaru debido a la fija mirada del Nara ante la sorpresa. El ninja de las sombras no sabía si había sido el rubio de la bomba, la falta de atención que provocó la misma o que el chico que tenía en frente realmente estaba al nivel de lo que se decía que no sintió absolutamente ningún ruido hasta que cuando comenzó a recuperar la visión, pudo percibir algo haciendo presión contra su cuello

-ríndete Shikamaru

-geez, está bien todo esto es demasiado problemático – Shikamaru

-el ganador ha sido Namikaze Naruto – Instructor

Toda la audiencia estaba asombrada ya que sin mostrar muchas de sus habilidades o parecer muy esforzado, el rubio había conseguido avanzar a la fase principal de ese evento

-pensando: _Naruto…no sé qué es lo que pasa con mi sensei, pero realmente eres increíble, te las arreglaste para vencer a un genio como Shikamaru sin usar tus habilidades especiales ni mostrar tus técnicas_ – Kakashi

Tras dejar el sitio del combate, uno de los ayudantes comenzó a acercar la caja con los números y los iban anotando en el organigrama hasta que coincidieron dos personas

Gaara contra Mubichi (ninja de la roca)

La pelea comenzó y el ninja que corría de local se apresuró para intentar atacar a Gaara, sin embargo todos pudieron apreciar su defensa automática al ver cómo es que la arena bloqueaba todos y cada uno de los ataques que iban dirigidos hacia Gaara, ya sean ninjutsu, taijutsu o algún tipo de arma, nada parecía dar resultado hasta que por fin Gaara pareció aburrirse de ver los fútiles intentos de su adversario y levantando su mano lo envolvió en su ataúd del desierto, pronto todos se asombraron y se estremecieron cuando presenciaron el efecto del funeral del desierto

…Gaara había resultado vencedor y Mubichi estaba muerto…

En la pelea posterior de enfrentaron Kankurou y Yugito y a ambos les pidieron que si oían la orden de detenerse lo hicieran en el acto

El marionetista había preparado su truco con karasu y el reemplazo, pero la rubia que tenía por oponente tenía otros planes para el combate y debido al bijou que tenía en su interior poseía una gran cantidad de chakra como para enfocarlo en sus extremidades sin miedo a quedarse corta, gracias a esto pudo avanzar con gran rapidez hasta el de la arena y golpearlo fuertemente en pleno rostro, como no era el real, se rompió en trozos de madera forzando a Kankurou a liberarse de las vendas o de lo contrario sería azotado

El tipo del disfraz de gato trató de usar por separado los trozos que aún podía usar de su destruida marioneta, pero la rubia era demasiado ágil y esquivaba los ataques que conseguía arrojarle mientras volvía a destruir la distancia que el Sabaku intentaba mantener entre ambos, al final la rubia le dio un combo de un codazo en el abdomen, un puñetazo al rostro y una fuerte patada en el tronco para mandarlo a volar hacia el muro hasta ser declarado perdedor

El siguiente combate era la pelea de rubias, Ino contra Temari

Ambas se miraron durante unos instantes y entonces Temari desestimó a su contrincante y se quitó el abanico de la espalda para fanfarronear un poco

-¿Ves este punto? – Temari (señalando un círculo púrpura en su abanico) – es una luna y cuando veas las tres vas a perder

-eso está por verse! – Ino

La pelea comenzó cuando Ino se lanzó contra la chica de la arena, ésta se molestó un poco ya que era mejor peleando a distancia porque para las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, el abanico se volvía más un estorbo que una ayuda, así que cuando Ino llegó e intentó cortarla con su kunai, Temari bloqueó con su abanico y trató de darle una patada por debajo, pero Ino saltó y le conectó una patada al rostro…

…esto encendió la furia de Temari quien simplemente se quedó alejada de Ino, mordió su pulgar y con la sangre trazó una línea sobre su abanico

-Kuchiyose no jutsu! – Temari – Kiri Mai!

La kunoichi de la arena invocó al combate a una mona comadreja que portaba una guadaña, Ino en un comienzo miró de forma despectiva al animal por su tamaño, pero cuando Temari le ordenó atacarle se puso en guardia…aunque no supo qué la golpeó

La pequeña comadreja hizo algo para perderse de vista y entonces un gran viento zarandeó a la Yamanaka, a su vez que la comadreja camuflada en este elemento aprovechaba la ocasión para propinarle una gran cantidad de cortes a la de Konoha, especialmente en zonas sensibles ya que ante tanta audiencia el animal podía darse cuenta que una muerte era lo peor que podría ocurrir

Tras la primera vez, Ino quedó bastante adolorida y visualmente parecía en muy malas condiciones, aunque de todas formas la seguía en pie, Temari sacudió nuevamente su abanico, sin embargo cuando estaba por enviar su invocación al ataque nuevamente

-Alto! – Instructor

Súbitamente Temari detuvo el abanico y deshizo la invocación, Ino en ese momento cayó al suelo y rápidamente ingresaron algunos médicos para atender sus heridas, Temari fue declarada vencedora en medio de las miradas de los espectadores quienes estaban admirados en cierta medida por el gran control que parecía tener la chica, puesto que detener un ataque en ese punto no era cosa fácil

Tras todo el combate anterior, se volvieron a sortear los adversarios del siguiente encuentro dando como resultado otra lucha entre féminas y esta vez ambas provenían de Konoha, se enfrentaban Hinata versus Tenten

La pelea comenzó con Hinata activando su Byakugan y Tenten intentando mantener las distancias por todos los medios posibles para librarse de los golpes de juuken, ella sabía cómo luchaban los Hyugas por ser compañera de Neji, así que se apegaría a lo que conocía para estar más segura durante el combate

Hinata intentó aproximarse a Tenten, pero la chica de los moños saltó hacia el muro y comenzó a arrojarle armas desde ahí, en un comienzo lanzaba un kunai, una maza, o una espada; todas cosas que la heredera del clan Hyuga podía ver venir desde lejos y evitarlas con gracia y elegancia, mientras tanto Hinata sólo parecía estar jugando a evitar ser golpeada cosa que irritaba un poco a su contrincante ya que pensaba que la estaba mirando en menos

Lo que la compañera de Neji no sabía es que Hinata la estaba provocando, Neji, como miembro de la rama secundaria del clan, tenía por misión cuidar de la futura heredera por lo que la conocía bastante y sabía que su prima solía presionar a la gente hasta hacerla perder el control y recién ahí atacaba, él no le dijo nada a su compañera por un asunto de lealtad a su labor, a la labor que su padre realizaba y a la misma que todos sus otros familiares marcados debían realizar con orgullo

Hinata observaba complacida a su rival comenzando a desesperarse, podía leer sus expresiones faciales y en base a ello estaba convencida que estaba a punto de atacarla con su mejor golpe y ella estaría lista para el contraataque

- Sōshōryu no jutsu (dragones gemelos) – Tenten

-Hakke Rokujū YonShō (defensa de los 8 sellos) – Hinata

En cuanto la alumna de Maito Gai hizo su movida, Hinata respondió de inmediato de la peor forma posible para la especialista en armas, la Hyuga vio las armas venir desde todos lados, vio los hilos de chakra y descifró el truco detrás de los ataques prácticamente fallados a propósitos y rápidamente utilizó su técnica propia para defenderse y acabar tirando todas sus armas al suelo, luego se acercó a ella y la esperó cuando venía cayendo del salto, por lo que las cuerdas de chakra que ella emitía desde sus manos le provocaron varios daños que le impidieron seguir el combate

-la ganadora es Hinata Hyuga – Instructor

A continuación hubo otro choque entre ninjas de Konoha, ahora eran Sasuke contra Sakura

Sakura no sabía qué hacer, ya que por un lado quería avanzar en su carrera, pero por otro veía ahí una oportunidad para quedar bien con Sasuke al cederle su puesto…no sabía qué hacer, al final Kurenai le dijo que luchara con todo ya que esto era un evento importante y no un concurso de citas a ciegas, así que la pelirrosa salió determinada a dar lo mejor de sí

Sasuke tenía absolutamente decidido vencer a como diera lugar, no podía ser menos que su rubio amigo y aunque no tenía ningún tipo de relación con esta chica, intentaría ser blando con ella para no lastimar a alguien de la misma aldea

Al final la pelea dio comienzo y Sasuke activó su Sharingan más por precaución que por otra cosa, Sakura sacó un kunai y con él en mano arremetió contra Sasuke quien también tomó uno aunque le resultaba fácil predecir sus movimientos y anticiparse a ellos, por lo que poniendo la punta de su kunai en el anillo del de Sakura, pudo arrebatárselo y después arrojar ambos hacia un lado; en su frustración Sakura le arrojó un puñetazo a Sasuke, pero éste lo esquivó y se puso de espaldas a ella, para tomarle el brazo y al jalarlo la chica perdiera su estabilidad y terminara estrellándose en el suelo, el Uchiha le dio una patada en el pecho y le dejó la extremidad ahí para evitar que se levante

-Sakura no quiero tener que lastimarte, ríndete – Sasuke

-no!

Sakura se sacudió violentamente para quitarse a Sasuke de encima, y después volvió a la poco efectiva estrategia de los golpes directos y sin truco contra un usuario del Sharingan, Sasuke podía evitarlos todos aunque le reconocía a la chica la persistencia, en un momento Sakura lo distrajo y aprovechó para darle una patada que sorprendió a Sasuke por su fuerza, aunque lo disimuló muy bien al punto que para los demás fue como si no le hubiera hecho nada, pero por dentro de moría de ganas por sobarse la zona del abdomen, seguro Sakura debía tener un muy buen control de chakra para darle semejante patada con sus pobres habilidades físicas

Finalmente el Uchiha arremetió contra Sakura con el hombro y le aplicó una especie de lanza, lo que la descolocó y le impidió evitar ser estrellada contra el muro para ser declarada perdedora anta la evidente superioridad del moreno

Luego siguieron otros combates, que no llamaron tanto la atención y sólo sirvieron para el lucimiento de Konoha y la rivalidad entre dos jóvenes, tanto Neji como Lee enfrentaron a un ninja de la aldea de la roca y los vencieron según sus propios estilos, los ninjas de la Nube que acompañaban a Yugito no lucharon por haber llegado lastimados desde la prueba anterior ya que enfrentaron al otro jounin y el diagnóstico fue "envenenamiento por chakra desconocido" su condición no era de gravedad, pero sí se complicarían si utilizaban su chakra, así que los descalificaron por su propio bienestar

Finalmente el Tsuchikage volvió a hablar y felicitar a quienes habían llegado hasta el final de la prueba, les comunicó que tendrían un plazo de seis semanas para prepararse de cara al evento principal que era un torneo de luchas individuales ante un estadio lleno de espectadores, donde los más importantes serían los feudales y los kages de las aldeas participantes de aquella versión de la prueba para convertirse el chunin, les recomendó aprender estrategias nuevas y pulir sus habilidades con tal de mostrar su orgullo como ninjas y dejar en una buena posición a su nación, ya que esos eventos permitían a los observadores hacer un diagnóstico del nivel de los ninjas de cada una de las aldeas, cosa muy importante a la hora de elegir en qué aldea solicitar una misión

Tras atender a los heridos y reunirse de acuerdo a las distintas aldeas de procedencia, los ninjas se volvieron a separar ahora con miras hacia lo que quedaba por delante, en el caso de los provenientes de la hoja, cada jounin se estaba reuniendo con sus equipos, para felicitarlos, darles algunas sugerencias y a quienes habían pasado preguntarles cómo querían entrenar

-bien chicos, ustedes decidirán si quieren entrenar aquí o nos volvemos a la hoja – Kakashi

-Kakashi-sensei no quiero sonar mandón, pero creo que sería mejor si entrenas sólo a Sasuke, después de todo eres el único que puede enseñarle a usar el Sharingan…a mi también me sería útil aprender, pero no quiero perder el tiempo ni hacer que nadie lo pierda – Naruto

-pero Naruto ¿qué vas a hacer tú? – Sasuke

-buscaré a alguien en la aldea, si viajo rápido sólo perderé una semana y no te preocupes que no iré donde ese estúpido Hokage – Naruto

Ino quien se mantenía al margen hasta ahora, pero no le gustaba cómo se refería Naruto al gran quinto Hokage, el hombre a quien todos querían y en quien todos confiaban

-¡Naruto él es tu padre! – Ino

-Ino ¿qué hicieron tus padres el día de tu graduación? – Naruto

-no sé por qué lo preguntas, pero me hicieron una pequeña fiesta con la familia y la de Sakura – Ino

-me alegro por ti, pero en mi casa, mi padre como tú le dices se molestó conmigo y estuvo casi dos días sin hablarme, así que no vuelvas a defenderlo – Naruto

-ya veo, supongo que sí tienes razones para estar molesto – Ino

-tengo razones para estar quemándolo vivo, pero no caeré igual de bajo que él – Naruto

-tú qué vas a hacer con tu entrenamiento? – Kakashi

-yo?...pero si yo no pasé – Ino

-pero yo tengo tres alumnos y tú también eres mi responsabilidad – Kakashi

-la verdad es que no tenía pensado entrenar, pero quiero quedarme a ver el gran evento – Ino

-está bien, entonces nos quedamos aquí, sin embargo te recomiendo que entrenes aunque sea sola o con alguna amiga – Kakashi – Naruto ya que vuelves a Konoha le pediré a Anko e Ibiki que te acompañen (el rubio iba a protestar, pero el jounin se le adelantó) y eso no está en discusión

Finalmente luego de unas horas estaba el equipo tres despidiendo al rubio integrante del mismo quien se iba a Konoha junto a Anko e Ibiki, éstos le preguntaron a los demás por si querían regresar a la aldea, pero las opiniones coincidieron en que los que habían pasado estaban demasiado preocupados por su entrenamiento como para perder voluntariamente alrededor de una semana viajando y los que no habían pasado querían quedarse a ver el torneo y no tenían nada que ir a hacer a Konoha

…el viaje había comenzado y los tres ninjas iban en camino a la aldea

-¿Por qué tenías que decidir volver? – Anko – no todos los días Kakashi se toma la molestia de entrenar a alguien

-Sasuke lo necesita más que yo

-¿Acaso quieres que – Ibiki (es interrumpido)

-dos cosas, primero él no es más mi padre y segundo antes moriría que pedirle que me entrene – Naruto

Sus dos acompañantes eran buenos "recolectando información" y no precisamente del mismo tipo de información que Jiraiya, así que perfectamente entendieron que quiso decir eso, con el tono de voz que lo hizo y la mueca que puso significaba que hablaba en serio y no deseaba volver a repetir ninguna de las dos, así que la mayor parte del resto del viaje transcurrió de forma tranquila y en silencio

….

..

Ino estaba dando un paseo por la aldea de la roca, era el primer día que tenían desde los exámenes y quería conocer un poco el lugar, de pronto estaba mirando la ropa de una tienda ya que gracias a su pelea había perdido un juego cuando del mismo lugar vio saliendo a la chica que le había propinado las heridas que afortunadamente le pudieron curar ese mismo día

-hola…etto… - Temari

-Ino

-eso Ino, espero estés mejor – Temari

-sí, lo estoy gracias por preguntar – Ino

-oye disculpa, pero quería preguntarte si tus compañeros están en la aldea – Temari

-Naruto se fue, pero Sasuke se quedó ¿por qué?

-no, nada…simple curiosidad – Temari – es que también me preguntaron si quería quedarme o no y no estaba segura, gracias

….

..

Tras dos días y seis horas de viaje ya podían ver los muros que rodeaban la aldea, el trayecto había sido recorrido a un ritmo bastante alto para un simple aspirante a chunin y Naruto se notaba agitado y cansado, pero cada vez que le preguntaban, éste decía que estaba bien y ni Anko ni Ibiki tenían deseos de discutir con un chico tan terco como lo era el rubio, cuando llegaron a las puertas los guardias los recibieron y les dijeron que el quinto quería hablar con ellos en cuanto llegaran, Naruto obviamente no tenía deseos de ir a ver a quien tanto daño le había hecho aunque no supo si fue porque le faltaba el aliento o porque Anko prácticamente lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no hizo ningún reclamo en voz alta al menos. Luego de dejar a Naruto recuperarse unos pocos minutos llegaron hasta el edificio del Hokage y tras golpear y escuchar el permiso entraron a su oficina

En el lugar estaba el Hokage conversando con su sensei, Jiraiya, quien le estaba dando la espalda a los recién llegados por estar viendo a Minato

-me enteré de los resultados del examen, felicitaciones Naruto – Minato

-… - Naruto

-(Jiraiya se voltea) ¿Cuál es tu problema chico? Tu padre está felicitando, deberías contestarle al menos para darle las gracias – Jiraiya

-(enfadado) mire señor, no sé quién sea usted ni me interesa, pero con todo respeto le pido que no se meta en asuntos que no sabe ni le incumben – Naruto (mirando a su padre) – si eso era todo me voy, tengo que conseguirme un maestro para la parte final del examen y no lo hallaré aquí

-(sonriendo) Naruto, ese es precisamente el motivo por el cual este señor está aquí y por el cual ustedes fueron convocados, él es mi sensei y uno de los sanin, Jiraiya el ermitaño – Minato

Minato estaba esperanzado y sonriéndola a su hijo como para contagiarle su buen ánimo ya que pensó que mandando a llamar a su maestro y pidiéndole que entrene a su hijo iba a conseguir que éste lo perdone o al menos le de otra oportunidad, simplemente era un plan genial ya que sabía que Naruto disfrutaba entrenando y aprendiendo técnicas nuevas, Jiraiya por oro lado también se sentía contento de ver a su ahijado como un joven talentoso y prometedor, gracias a sus contactos tuvo una descripción de su desempeño durante los exámenes y se había lucido al lograr lo necesario revelando sólo el mínimo de sus habilidades, con seguridad si lo tomaba como su alumno así como lo hiciera con Minato hace años atrás el chico seguiría mejorando aún más

-No sé cuáles son sus intenciones Hokage-sama, pero no tengo deseo alguno por convertirme en una réplica suya ni seguir sus mismos pasos así que con su permiso me retiro

Cuando Naruto se fue de la oficina el salón entero quedó sumido en un gran y tenso silencio, nadie se esperaba que Naruto rechazara una oportunidad tan grande, después de todo Jiraiya era un ninja legendario y respetado por su poder, tanto que muchos matarían por ver una de sus técnicas sin recibirla y él que sería instruido personalmente por el ermitaño del monte Myoboku lo rechazaba por un simple rencor hacia su padre; definitivamente la rabia que sentía Naruto hacia su padre era muy grande y no iba a ceder tan fácilmente

-Anko, Ibiki gracias por cuidar a mi hijo, pueden irse

- hai

-Minato ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho? – Jiraiya

-será una historia larga…la verdad es que desde que asumí este cargo no he sido un muy buen padre con Naruto, cuando era pequeño pasaba más tiempo con él y siempre que podía lo hacía entrenar en el plano físico hasta que desarrollara una buena capacidad de chakra lo que había heredado de mi, actualmente sus niveles rivalizan con los de un jounin promedio y eso es bastante, sin embargo luego de que asumí creí que mis enemigos podrían intentar hacer algo en contra suya al yo ganar más fama, así que comencé a entrenarlo en las artes ninjas, utilicé el mismo método que usó usted, lo presionaba le decía que a su edad yo era mejor y todo ese tipo de cosas

-(algo fastidiado) ¿alguna vez lo felicitaste por lograr algo? – Jiraiya

-bueno…un par de veces le dije que había cumplido mis expectativas – Minato

-caray! A veces eres un genio, pero ahora te has comportado como un imbécil, la diferencia entre nuestra relación es que él es tu hijo! No puedes actuar como si eso no fuese así – Jiraiya – yo te presionaba y en ocasiones te trataba mal para motivarte, pero tú podías ir a llorar o buscar consuelo con tus padres, pero él que siempre oía de tu parte un _"no eres tan bueno como yo a tu edad"_ no tenía a nadie con quien desahogarse

-bueno, la verdad es que eso no es todo – Minato – cuando dio la prueba de diagnóstico para la academia calificó para entrar en el último año, utilicé mis facultades como padre para ponerlo un año delante de lo que debiera según su edad con tal de mantenerlo más tiempo en la aldea, pero a fin de ese año le dije que fallara

-¿Por qué, acaso era débil o había algo que le costara? – Jiraiya

-no realmente, de hecho varias veces pudo vencer a sus compañeros y salir como el novato de su generación, sin embargo le dije que al comenzar a realizar misiones podría ser atacado por enemigos fuertes que quieran hacerme daño atacándolo a él, al final ese día falló la prueba escrita y los jutsus básicos convirtiéndose en el hazmerreír de todos ese día, poco después le dije que si aprendía un jutsu en una semana lo dejaría pasar

-¿Qué jutsu fue?

-Kage Bunshin – Minato – él tenía bastante chakra, pero no pensé que lo lograría y tras cinco días me lo demostró así que le puse otro desafío

-¿Qué jutsu fue esta vez?

-el rasengan, le di más tiempo aunque no esperaba que lo aprendiera nunca antes de los doce, me sorprendió tanto que no supe qué hacer, así que lo puse con los del año siguiente y le dije que ese año lo dejaría pasar, pero cuando llegó la fecha del examen le volví a pedir que fallara, por lo que se molestó y pasó la prueba quedando prácticamente empatado con su mejor amigo, ambos tuvieron la misma calificación, pero Naruto tuvo honores por usar el Kage Bunshin en vez del bunshin simple, cuando tuvo su segunda misión de rango C los emboscaron unos ninjas de la roca, al final los salvé venciendo a los enemigos, pero al regreso le dije que por eso le había pedido que fallara, pero él se enojó y estalló al punto que se fue a vivir con su mejor amigo Sasuke

Jiraiya podía ver como su rubio alumno se veía apesadumbrado, claramente sus errores le habían costado y él se sentía mal por el trato que le daba Naruto ya que había sido él y nadie más que él, quien creó todo ese rencor que envenenaba el corazón de su hijo

-después de varios intentos me perdonó y volvió a la casa – Minato – estuvimos bastante bien durante una semana, pero llegó su cumpleaños y con eso de las celebraciones y los diferentes actos y reuniones se me olvidó por completo, lo peor es que en la mañana le dejé una nota diciéndole que no coma mucho para que salgamos a eso del mediodía a celebrar su cumpleaños, pero con los eventos relacionados al cuarto me traspapelé y llegué como a las nueve a la casa, cuando llegué la puerta y su cuarto estaban totalmente destruidos y pude ver el patrón espiral del rasengan. De ahí que casi nunca me mira a la cara, casi no me habla y si lo hace sólo se refiere a mí como Hokage-sama y se va de aquí apenas tiene oportunidad

-(suspirando) ahhh…no sé qué decirte que no te haga sentir tan mal porque veo que te das cuenta que has sido un pésimo padre y todo es culpa tuya, supongo que no puedes ser bueno en todo aunque creo que Kushina estaría muy molesta y decepcionada contigo, pero lo hecho, hecho está así que iré a buscarlo para hablar con él – Jiraiya

Naruto estaba mirando la aldea desde la cima de la academia ninja, estaba pensando lo que haría desde ahora ya que necesitaba un buen maestro y la mayoría de los jounin buenos estaba en la aldea de la roca, aunque tenía a alguien en mente, pero no estaba seguro de tener éxito

-(apareciendo detrás) ¿Cómo estás muchacho? – Jiraiya

-señor el saber su nombre no implica que lo conozca – Naruto

-lo siento chico, pero sólo quiero ayudarte porque soy tu padrino y me acabo de enterar de lo que ha pasado entre Minato y tú – Jiraiya

-¡genial! Ahora resulta que tengo un padrino que me ha tenido abandonado…aún más abandonado que mi padre, por favor déjeme en paz, sólo quiero a alguien que no tenga nada que ver con él – Naruto – usted ha estado ausente toda mi vida y no veo por qué cree que apareciendo de un momento a otro voy a quererlo, debería seguir haciendo lo que sea que lo haya mantenido tanto tiempo ocupado

El sanin sintió el golpe, sabía que el chico tenía razón, el hecho de estar como espía para la aldea no implicaba necesariamente que no pudiera venir de vez en cuando a saludarlo al menos y así como Minato, él debía reconocer sus culpas, sin embargo se había propuesto algo y no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente

-te reto a una pelea, te daré algo de ventaja, si me ganas te dejo tranquilo, pero si yo gano me dejas entrenarte – Jiraiya - ¿Qué dices?

Naruto simplemente pasó caminando junto a él como si nada

-paso, aunque me dé algo de ventaja usted sigue siendo muy superior a mí, en serio ¿un genin contra un sanin? No estoy tan loco – Naruto

-pensando: _al menos debo reconocer que el chico es alguien maduro, si fuera otro en su posición hubiera aceptado aunque no tenga oportunidad _

El rubio quería estar un momento a solas para pensar con tranquilidad, así que el sitio que había escogido en esta ocasión fue el monte de los rostros Hokages, estaba en la parte de arriba desde donde se veían las cabezas desde una vista casi posterior, centró su mirada en la escultura de su padre y no sentía más que rabia, luego pasó sus ojos por Orochimaru y no sentía nada en particular, fue un hombre al que no recordaba haber conocido y que se sacrificó salvando la aldea al destruir al Kyubi a cambio de su propia vida, sin duda ese era un gesto heroico, pero sólo con su deber cumplía, luego de él venía el tercero, el viejo Sarutobi apodado como el profesor…y la persona de quien él quería aprender, ahora sólo tenía que intentar hacer que éste acepte

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente decidido fue hasta su casa, se ocultó e ingresó evadiendo a los guardias, los criados y todas las demás personas que había en la casa con gran maestría, hasta llegar al estudio del anciano que ahora estaba pintando sobre un lienzo

-Naruto…¿puedo saber qué haces aquí? – Sarutobi

-quería pedirle un favor – Naruto – quería pedirle que me entrene, en poco más de cinco semanas tengo la ronda final del examen chunin y usted es quien más podría ayudarme

-¿y tú sensei? – Sarutobi

-Sasuke lo necesita más que yo

-¿por qué debería hacerlo? – Sarutobi

-porque difícilmente verá a alguien más persistente y esforzado, además quiero demostrarles a todos que no soy simplemente una nueva versión del Hokage, no quiero parecerme a él – Naruto

-pensando: _ya veo, entonces eran ciertos los rumores acerca de su mala relación con Minato al igual como pasó entre Asuma y yo, todos dicen que ser Hokage es el trabajo más difícil, pero no saben que ser el hijo del Hokage lo es aún más; Asuma terminó yéndose de la aldea por muchos años y tuvo que estar a punto de morir para perdonarme, así que creo que lo ayudaré y de paso lo mantendré en la aldea, aunque se lleve mal con su padre será mejor para él que su hijo esté cerca a que se valla_ – Sarutobi

Naruto miraba con ansias el razonar del viejo, sabía que era un tremendo ninja y si le ponía empeño lograría mejorar muchísimo bajo su tutela, no por nada fue el maestro de los legendarios sanin de la hoja, así que con su ayuda probablemente lograría su principal objetivo

-Naruto, estoy abierto a la posibilidad de aceptarte pero yo no hago las cosas a medias, si te conviertes en mi alumno tomaré hasta la última gota de tu energía y no pararé hasta creer que no tenga nada más que enseñarte, puedo prepararte para tu examen aunque espero que sigas siendo mi estudiante incluso si eso si eso conlleva años – Sarutobi - ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?

-es todo lo que podría haber deseado – Naruto

Entonces ambos hombres sellan su acuerdo con un apretón de manos que llenaba de ilusión al Namikaze ya que por fin podría realizar sus planes con la ayuda del tercero, el viejo Hokage le indicó que llegue a los patios de entrenamiento de su casa al otro día como a las seis de la mañana, y antes que se fuera le dijo algo más

-Naruto tengo otra petición, con el asunto de los exámenes podrás decir o demostrar lo aprendido y quién te ha enseñado, pero cuando éstos terminen eso terminará y tendrás que dejar un clon en tu lugar durante el día – Sarutobi

-¿Por qué?

-porque el ser conocido como mi alumno podría provocar envidia en algunas personas dentro de la villa, así como también atraerá enemigos que no quisieras tener…no te hagas problemas, supongo que puedes hacer un clon y dejarlo todo el día en tu casa – Sarutobi

-¿Puedo decírselo a Sasuke cuando lo vea? – Naruto – actualmente estoy viviendo en su casa

-si confías en él no veo problema alguno, así que ve tranquilo y descansa ya que lo necesitarás, hasta mañana – Sarutobi

Naruto se fue muy contento de ahí, mientras Sarutobi iba a hacer una pequeña llamada de atención a los guardias, no era posible que siendo miembros ANBU fuesen burlados por un genin con tanta facilidad, el rubio por su parte volvió a la casa de Sasuke que ya era como propia y apenas comió algo se acostó preparándose mentalmente para lo que prometía ser un gran y arduo día de entrenamiento

Al siguiente día el rubio se sorprendió de ver al anciano en un traje de combate con un estilo antiguo, era una ropa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo y aunque se notaba que había visto días mejores ya que algunos sitios estaban cosidos por encima y en otros lados parecía que estaba algo suelto, dejaban una excelente impresión para un hombre que debería estar alrededor de los ochenta años, el viejo le mostró a Naruto unos pesos que tendría que colocarse, ese día era uno para cada extremidad y cada uno pesaba diez kilos, cuando terminó le dijo que tendría que dar diez vueltas por el amplio campo de entrenamiento en diez minutos, además le dijo que todos los días las vueltas aumentarían en dos y cada 4 subiría los pesos en un kilógramo por cada uno (4 kg en total)

Después se hacer las vueltas, Naruto tuvo que esperar un momento para poder seguir, sin duda podía moverse bien con los pesos, pero ya cuando comenzaba la penúltima vuelta comenzó a sentir los efectos; después de eso Sarutobi le indicó a Naruto que se acerque a un árbol que tenía una tela encima y le dijo que golpeara con fuerza, primero serían cien puñetazos con cada brazo y posteriormente 100 con cada pierna a la máxima velocidad posible

-Naruto, el objetivo de todo esto es volverte más apto para las técnicas y los combates de alto nivel ya que de este modo se mejoran muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, si bien es sorprendente que tengas más chakra que un jounin promedio, podrías tener aún más, además tendrás mayor resistencia física, lo que disminuirá el uso de chakra en tu cuerpo y aumentaremos tu fuerza provocando de paso que tu velocidad mejore también – Sarutobi – esta semana seré piadoso contigo, pero después esto será sólo un calentamiento


	8. Habilidades

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, como varios lo han preguntado lo aclararé de una vez por todas, este fic NO es yaoi, si leen mi perfil verán que no me agrada eso, desde aquí en adelante se vuelve más emocionante la historia ya que la misma está planteada y ahora no se explica tanto, sino que ocurren más cosas, espero les guste y un duden en dejar cualquier comentario, gracias a todos

**************************************************************************

*************************************************************************

CAPITULO 7 Habilidades

Faltaban cuatro días para el evento final que enmarcaba la tercera parte de los exámenes chunin realizados en la aldea oculta de la roca, Sarutobi le había dicho a Naruto que lo había hecho bien y le deseaba lo mejor durante la prueba, excusándose por no poder asistir para comprobar su desempeño, por eso él tendría que vencer y llevarle las noticias de vuelta

Lo que el viejo no le había dicho es que estaba sumamente contento con él, Naruto aprendía bastante rápido y ponía un enorme esfuerzo en todo, daba lo mejor de sí en cada cosa que hacía y ver esa devoción en alguien tan joven era algo extraño aunque totalmente valorable, el Sarutobi aún estaba sorprendido cuando se enteró de las habilidades especiales de Naruto, tras el primer día de entrenamiento el rubio le contó sobre su línea de sangre y le dio detalles de todo su funcionamiento con las condiciones que estaban implicadas, el viejo en un comienzo no podía creer que algo tan poderoso fuese tan desconocido así que la puso a prueba notando que incluso si el tocado era un clon sólido, él perdía sus tres técnicas más usadas

Otra de las cosas que Naruto le contó a su nuevo maestro fue la relación con su padre, ya que el anterior Hokage le pidió que le explicara lo que había pasado, el rubio le contestó y aunque Sarutobi no dijo casi nada al respecto, por dentro no sabía cómo podría actuar así Minato, cuando el rubio había superado cada prueba que había recibido y era mucho más fuerte que el Godaime a los doce años, el entrenamiento había logrado bastantes resultados aunque todavía faltaba mucho por mejorar, pero ya habría tiempo para eso

Ahora en las puertas de la aldea había una comitiva que viajaría hasta el país de la tierra, hasta llegar a la aldea de la roca, estaban ahí Naruto, su padre, Anko, Ibiki, el feudal del fuego y su hija Ayumi, además de 9 ninjas ANBU que escoltaban tanto al Hokage como al feudal y su hija, los líderes iban dentro de un carro tirado por animales y Ayumi trataba de hacer que Naruto se fuera con ellos en el interior del móvil, pero el rubio no hubiera aceptado ni en un millón de años ir junto a su padre, tras conversar y negociar Naruto acabó llevando las riendas del carro mientras estaba sentado en la parte delantera del carro y la chica iba junto a él para conversar

Naruto le contó a la chica que no se llevaba nada de bien con su padre, pero no quería dejarlo mal frente a tantas personas, especialmente el feudal así que no dijo nada más y la conversación durante el resto del trayecto estuvo más enfocada en sus vidas y en el examen que iban a presenciar

El viaje fue rápido para el medio en que viajaban y luego de tres días de viaje pudieron llegar finalmente a la aldea donde había una numerosa delegación de Konoha, los otros integrantes del equipo tres se alegraron de volver a ver a Naruto y fueron a darle la bienvenida, Ino le preguntó por quién lo había entrenado y él de forma divertida le dijo que era un secreto y debería esperar para averiguarlo, Sasuke obtuvo la misma respuesta al preguntar y la verdad es que nadie sabía ya que incluso Minato quien en varias ocasiones había enviado un ANBU a vigilar a su hijo sólo sabía lo que éstos le habían reportado, que Naruto (aunque no sabían que sólo era un clon) se la pasaba todo el día en medio de la casa meditando en la misma posición

Naruto le preguntó a Sasuke por su entrenamiento y el Uchiha le contestó que había aprendido varios trucos nuevos, Naruto comenzó a amenazarlo que lo tocaría y Sasuke comenzó a correr mientras el rubio se reía, Ino una vez más quedó intrigada ya que no sabía qué problema había en que Naruto tocara a Sasuke con la mano descubierta, el Namikaze aprovechó de echar una mirada a los otros participantes de su aldea ya que la mayoría apareció para saludar tanto al Hokage como a la familia feudal

Cuando estuvieron solos nuevamente en el cuarto, Sasuke comenzó a burlarse de Naruto por la presencia de Ayumi, especialmente después de oír un comentario de su padre

Flash Back

-¿señor feudal por qué ha traído a su hija? – Kakashi – hasta donde sabía usted siempre la mantenía al margen y con un bajo perfil por su seguridad

-y así es Hatake-san, pero desde hace un tiempo a esta parte ella se ha interesado mucho por Konoha y algunos de sus ninjas y me había insistido en venir conmigo – Feudal

Fin Flash Back

-¿y cómo estuvo el tiempo a solas con tu novia Ino? – Naruto

-… (se hizo el desentendido) – Sasuke

-no creas que no me he dado cuenta, leíste el libro que te dio más rápido que cualquier pergamino y desde que la salvaste ella te sonríe bastante – Naruto

-cállate, no digas estupideces – Sasuke

-jaja, vez como molesta que te den tu propia medicina – Naruto

-oye, ya hablando en serio ¿quién fue tu maestro? – Sasuke

-el tercero

-¡Qué! – Sasuke

-así es, mi padre quería que me entrenara Jiraiya quien resultó ser su maestro y mi padrino, pero yo ni lo conocía y tampoco pretendo ser una copia suya, así que fui con el hombre que formó a los sanin – Naruto

-eso es un gran golpe, supongo que el hombre que dominaba todas las técnicas de Konoha te enseñó varias – Sasuke

-nunca tanto, su especialidad son Doton y Katon, mientras que mi mejor elemento es Suiton y algo de Fuuton, pero aprendí un par de cosas y créeme que me exprimió hasta lo último de mis capacidades dando como resultado un buen avance

-eso lo veremos, ya sabes espero que llegues a la final – Sasuke

-créeme Sasuke, patearé tu trasero en la final – Naruto – además me dio un pequeño, pero útil obsequio

Como quedaba un día y no era bueno sobre exigirse demasiado, los jounin les dijeron a sus genin que descansaran ese día con tal de estar en plenas condiciones de cara al torneo

….

..

En el palco preferencial estaban los feudales de los países del fuego, tierra, rayo, agua y viento, a su vez estaban el Hokage (Minato), el Tsuchikage (el viejo chico del manga), el Raikage (uno distinto y mayor que el del manga), el Mizukage (Yondaime Mizukage, el jinchuuriki del Sanbi) y el Kazekage (el padre de Gaara)

En las gradas estaba Ayumi acompañada por los ninjas de Konoha que no habían calificado para esta etapa del certamen y todos estos resguardados por los jounin y toda la comitiva no ANBU que había de Konoha

Las relaciones entre las aldeas estaban en un muy buen punto ya que no existían conflictos entre ninguno de los kages, si bien al estar todos reunidos se producía un choque de egos, se comportaban de la manera más respetuosa posible, pero aún habían algunos conflictos menores como los problemas del pueblo de la aldea de la roca con Minato, el cierto rencor de Konoha y especialmente de Minato hacia la nube por intentar atentar contra Naruto y un pequeño conflicto entre el Raikage y el Mizukage por una pelea anterior con motivo de apropiarse de las islas que estaban entre ambos países

Con tal de tener un desempeño justo y contextualizar las cosas lo más posible a una situación real, no se habían determinado las parejas con antelación, ya que un chunin podría muchas veces toparse con un enemigo de improviso y esto pretendía ser una preparación para poder enfrentarlo sin conocer sobre sus habilidades necesariamente así que se sorteó a los contendientes del primer combate

Naruto Namikaze contra Hinata Hyuga

Ambos eran personas muy conocidas en su aldea, los dos provenían de una familia acomodada y tenían méritos suficientes aunque para los de Konoha que conocían un poco más a estos jóvenes el favorito era el rubio, así que ambos jóvenes salieron a la arena

Ambos se saludaron y tras una leve reverencia comenzaron la pelea, Naruto por supuesto estaba sin sus guantes y con una polera sin mangas, no sólo para lucir su trabajado físico sino que también para usar su habilidad, Hinata había activado su barrera de sangre y no había advertido nada anormal en su blondo oponente así que cuando Naruto intentó darle un puñetazo, ella rápidamente golpeó su mano hacia un lado para evitar el golpe y así lo hizo, pero por alguna razón su Byakugan se desactivó

El rubio rápidamente tomó algo de distancia mientras procesaba lo que había obtenido, el Byakugan, los golpes de Juuken y la defensa de los 8 sellos, de inmediato supo cómo usar cada una de esas habilidades aunque se preocupó más por pensar en qué decirle a su rival

-¿Qué me has hecho? – Hinata

-digamos que no eres la única con una habilidad de familia – Naruto – ríndete

-eso quisieras

Hinata intentó atacar a Naruto, pero el rubio simplemente era más rápido y podía esquivar todos los golpes de Hinata, además que eran las mismas posiciones que ella dominaba (lo que había copiado), y sin el efecto del chakra que caracterizaba a los golpes de juuken, el puño blando carecía de peligrosidad, aunque el rubio recibiera uno de ellos, no le pasaría absolutamente nada

Naruto comenzó un combate con Hinata y se alegraba de los frutos de sus tortuosos entrenamientos que para él llegaban a ser insanos, pero le habían otorgado una velocidad considerable, así que tras estar un rato sólo evitando, bloqueó un par de sus golpes y le contestó algunos otros, finalmente le dio una patada baja que la dejó tirada contra el suelo, Hinata sabía que además el juuken podía hacer otras cosas, sin embargo éstas requerían del Byakugan y eso en estos momentos era una limitación

El rubio tomó distancia y tras hacer algunos sellos realizó una técnica

-Mizu no muchi (látigo de agua) – Naruto

Desde el brazo derecho de Naruto apareció una especie de prolongación azul que sólo era agua, pero estaba al completo control del rubio quien sujetó con eso a Hinata de un pie y la levantó unos dos metros, le preguntó si se rendía y al negarse le tocó soportar un azote con bastante fuerza, la Hyuga sabía que por cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas no tenía posibilidad alguna contra Naruto, pero no daría su brazo a torcer…

…luego del tercer azote contra el suelo, Deidara que las hacía de árbitro declaró como vencedor a Naruto al ver que Hinata ya no contestaba cuando le preguntaban si quería seguir el combate

La gente aplaudió a Naruto por brindar un buen espectáculo y a Hinata por no darse por vencida, así que Konoha dio una excelente impresión en la primera vuelta

Sasuke Uchiha contra Sabaku no Temari

El siguiente combate prometía y había logrado despertar el interés de todo el mundo presente en el estadio, Naruto le deseó suerte a su amigo y le dijo que no se pasara con Temari, pero el Uchiha le dijo que él no tenía cara para decir eso luego de haber golpeado a Hinata contra el suelo en repetidas ocasiones, así que luego de sonreírle bajó a la arena para comenzar su combate

Temari de forma más histriónica descendió al mismo lugar, pero sobre su abanico para cautivar los aplausos de los presentes y las miradas de muchos hombres; dando finalmente inicio al segundo encuentro

Temari rápidamente sacó su abanico mientras Sasuke intentaba acercarse a la chica de la arena para atacarla, pero ésta ya sabía qué hacer así que rápidamente sacó su abanico y comenzó a batirlo para provocar grandes sacudones de viento

-Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué le enseñaste a Sasuke? – Naruto

-sólo le enseñé dos técnicas, pero también le entrené para que tenga mayor velocidad – Kakashi

-me pregunto qué técnicas serán – Naruto

-no creo que aguante mucho sin usarlas, así que no tendrás que esperar tanto – Kakashi

Entonces los combatientes estaban enfrentándose sin ceder en lo más mínimo, Temari sabía que su especialidad era el largo rango, a diferencia de Sasuke cuyo mejor potencial era de corto a medio alcance, por lo que constantemente el moreno intentaba acercarse y la rubia perseguía todo lo contrario, hasta el momento Sasuke tenía varios cortes en su ropa y el pelo desordenado, sin embargo no tenía ningún daño y Temari hasta el momento no había recibido nada de parte de Sasuke quien esperaba el momento propicio ya que planeaba hacer una de sus técnicas nuevas al menos, porque según había ocurrido las cosas en la siguiente ronda enfrentaría a Naruto por lo que no podría demostrarles sus técnicas a los jueces

La gente estaba entretenida ya que podían ver a Sasuke esforzarse por alcanzar a la chica, mientras ésta huía, en ocasiones algunos no querían que el Uchiha la logre atacar, aunque por otro lado otros simpatizaban con Sasuke y esperaban que pudiera atacar pronto a la chica quien pudo separarse bastante de Sasuke y sujetó con fuerza su abanico para lanzar un ataque

-Fuuton Kamaitachi! – Temari (viento despedazador)

-Katon Karyuudan no jutsu! – Sasuke

Temari provocó un fuerte viento, mientras que Sasuke realizó una poderosa técnica de rango A, conocida por ser una de las más poderosas técnicas de fuego, el dragón simplemente aumentó de tamaño y siguió avanzando en busca de la rubia chica de la arena. Cuando el dragón azotó a Temari era tan grande que la rodeó por completo y todo el mundo esperaba que no quedara tan lastimada

Luego de algunos instantes, pudieron observar que Temari estaba escondida bajo lo que quedaba de su abanico, sus ropas estaban quemadas y chamuscadas, pero ella estaba bien, sin embargo su arma estaba totalmente inutilizada, Sasuke vio que el daño a la chica no había sido tanto así que arrojó una bola de fuego desde la distancia y preparó otra cosa

La rubia estaba muy acalorada y algo molesta por eso, una de sus técnicas más usadas fue totalmente sobrepasada por una poderosa técnica de fuego y debido al momento justo en que Sasuke la había lanzado, ella no pudo más que bloquearla al costo de su abanico, dejándolo totalmente destruido ya que sólo quedaban trozos algo doblados de los bordes porque éstos eran de metal, pero el material del interior fue consumido por las llamas, ahora ella estaba sumamente expuesta al no poseer su mejor arma y tuvo que esforzarse para evitar ser alcanzada por esta bola de fuego, sin embargo lo próximo que sintió fue un extraño sonido como de muchas aves

-¡Kakashi…acaso tú! – Gai

-así es, le enseñé a Sasuke el Chidori igual que tú le enseñaste a Lee a abrir las puertas – Kakashi

-pensando: _vaya, Sasuke ha aprendido dos técnicas bastante poderosas, aunque debe haber sido complicado despertar otra afinidad elemental_ – Naruto

Temari pudo contemplar asombrada la velocidad con que Sasuke corría hacia ella, arrastrando el chidori contra el suelo, lo que levantaba bastante tierra y polvo, en estos momentos estaba en un punto en que no podía hacer nada más que contemplar cómo alguien cargaba hacia ella con una técnica de asesinato en su mano derecha

Cuando alcanzó a Temari, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio a ver el resultado de eso

La rubia incluso había cerrado los ojos ante el panorama que tenía frente a ella, esperaba sentir dolor, una descarga eléctrica o algo, sin embargo no sintió nada hasta que oyó al referee dar el veredicto

-Uchiha Sasuke es el ganador – Deidara

Entonces Temari abrió los ojos y pudo ver que el brazo de Sasuke estaba junto a su cabeza, había fallado a propósito y por escasos centímetros, cuando se fijó bien pudo ver que tenía un pequeñísimo rasguño en el pómulo que liberaba una pequeña gota de sangre

-gracias

-no hay por qué darlas – Sasuke – pensando: no _eres tú a quien quiero asesinar_

De esa forma Temari y Sasuke abandonaron la arena de combates, aunque por diferentes caminos, Temari iba desanimada ya que esperaba vencer y enfrentar al siguiente oponente que debía ser Naruto, ahora había perdido la posibilidad de hacerlo

-Gaara no Sabaku y Nii Yugito por favor! – Deidara

Cuando los jinchuurikis descendieron al arena de combates, Deidara tuvo la sospecha de que las cosas se pondrían complicadas al instante en que notó la cara de sadismo e insanidad que demostraba Gaara, algo le decía dentro de sí que esa chica iba a valer la pena, mientras que la rubia parecía estar sumamente atenta a su rival y no prestaba atención a nada externo a su oponente

-Comiencen!

Cuando el rubio dio la orden, Yugito comenzó el ataque, envolvió su puño en un extraño chakra de color negro e intentó romper la defensa automática de Gaara con eso, sin embargo no tuvo la suficiente potencia y el pelirrojo intentó atraparla con su arena, sin embargo la rubia de la nube era bastante ágil y no se hizo mucho problema para apartarse del peligro

La lucha continuó así, con Yugito agotando sus recursos para traspasar las defensas de Gaara y el portador del Ichibi intentando apresar a la mujer con su arena, los demás veían asombrados la pelea por las grandes magnitudes de poderes que eran exhibidos, sin duda para una misión de demolición o armar una gran matanza, cualquiera de los dos estaba sobre calificado

Luego de casi veinte minutos de pelea, Yugito liberó el chakra del nibi en su forma natural, la de un gato enorme con dos colas y demostrando un intenso color negro, en esta forma ella golpeó a Gaara con una embestida que por fin pudo romper la resistencia del escudo automático, y de paso la armadura de Arena, esto hizo que Gaara sintiera un gran dolor y pudiera apreciar por primera vez en su vida su propia sangre, esto lo descontroló ya que nunca pensó verlo, por un lado adoraba la sangre de sus rivales muertos en su arena, pero cuando era la propia se volvía loco y gracias a eso el Ichibi no Shukaku pudo tomar el control y hacer su jutsu de sueño para liberarse por completo y enfrentar al Nibi en igualdad de condiciones

La gente del público estaba asustada ya que presenciaban el enfrentamiento de dos criaturas salvajes y de inmensos poderes, por lo que con tal de evitar el pánico el Tsuchikage envió a varios miembros del ANBU a poner una barrera que proteja a los espectadores con tal que el evento prosiga y no se arruine por una pelea de esta magnitud

Las cosas parecían haberse equiparado cuando el gran tanuki lanzaba sus bolas de viento y el Nibi sólo esquivaba o arrojaba un extraño viento oscuro que si bien no producía la devastación o el efecto cortante de los ataques Fuuton normales sino que tenía un efecto oscuro que producía una extraña sensación de frío y maldad en la gente alrededor, lo que ni Yugito ni el dos colas habían advertido es que además de todos los ataques de viento, el Shukaku estaba intentando atrapar a su adversario con la arena ya que a cada momento estaba haciendo que desde el suelo apareciera más de este material y justo en el sitio donde la posesionada jinchuuriki estaba

Cuando vio que era suficiente la levantó y provocó que toda la arena comenzara a envolver y aplicar presión al "cuerpo" hecho de chakra que poseía el Nibi en estos instantes, la fuerza ejercida por el Ichibi era tal que la transformación terminó y el chakra comenzó a ir en franca retirada, Yugito estaba inconsciente por el ataque y haber usado a su demonio interior por lo que no sabía lo que ocurría afuera en el mundo real sin embargo tanto Gaara como Shukaku querían acabar con su vida…

…sin embargo ese parecía ser el día de suerte de Yugito, ya que por todo el tiempo que había durado el combate entre ambas bestias con cola el chakra del jinchuuriki de Suna había terminado y no pudo seguir soportando la transformación, así que se vio como el monstruo se deshacía en la misma arena que lo componía, mientras que Deidara guardaba secretamente un ave blanca y pequeña en su bolsillo, había creado una de sus bombas para salvar a la chica, pero no había tenido la necesidad de utilizarla, a fin de cuentas la emocionante pelea concluyó con un inesperado empate que si bien calmó a los espectadores puesto que sus vidas estarían algo más seguras, decepcionó un poco a los ojos más críticos ya que un poder así con tan poco control podía significar un colapso en mitad de algo importante y si nos los recogieran, fácilmente podrían acabar lamentando su muerte

El combate final de la primera ronda volvía a ser entre 2 ninjas de Konoha

Neji Hyuga contra Rock Lee

La pelea prometía y todos aquellos que conocían al menos un poco al equipo de Gai sabía que estos dos arrastraban una rivalidad desde hace mucho y no era como la de Naruto y Sasuke, porque aunque ambos siempre competían con cosas externas, nunca se enfrentaban entre ellos y cuando lo hacían Sasuke parecía siempre acostumbrado y satisfecho con la derrota, sin embargo con éstos la cosa era diferente, Neji siempre vencía y se creía superior a Lee puesto que provenía de un prestigiado clan y él mismo según palabras de su padre era quien había sido bendecido con los mejores ojos y habilidades del clan, teniendo en cuenta que sus habilidades estaban al mismo nivel de Hinata quien formaba la rama principal de la familia y había recibido un mejor entrenamiento podrían tener mucha razón y éste era un momento propicio para demostrarlo

Por otro lado el genio del esfuerzo como había puesto Maito Gai a su mitad alumno mitad clon, siempre intentaba sobrepasarlo con el fin de demostrarse a sí mismo y a todo el mundo que el trabajo duro podía vencer el talento natural, el chico probablemente sea quien tenga los entrenamientos más extremos en toda la aldea (sólo superado quizás por su sensei quien le había metido esos entrenamientos insanos en la cabeza) y pese a que muchos aún lo consideraban un fracaso, él ignoraba las críticas para enfocarse en sus entrenamientos, él era de esos que en una derrota no veía un fracaso sino una oportunidad de mejorar, no era las veces que fallaba lo importante, sino que estaba más cerca cada vez

Apenas el árbitro dio la orden para el comienzo del combate, Lee se lanzó a por Neji a punta de patadas, él sabía bastante bien cómo peleaba su compañero y rival, cosa que era recíproca puesto que el Hyuga conocía los pesos monstruosos que llevaba Lee y le conferían una tremenda velocidad a la hora de quitárselos

Neji utilizó su Byakugan y sus posturas excelentemente desarrolladas para evitar los potentes ataques característicos del goken que Lee practicaba, intentó contragolpear con su Juuken, sin embargo Lee esquivaba las cosas de forma también estructurada, como buen artista marcial que era, la gente en los palcos parecía muy atraída por este combate que si bien no poseía los niveles estratosféricos de chakra y poder que vieron en el encuentro anterior, seguía siendo muy emocionante y más tranquilo de mirar, después de todo, por muy buena que sea una pelea no vas a poder disfrutarla si estás preocupado de perder la vida en el transcurso

La lucha era de puro taijutsu, ambos eran muy buenos exponentes de sus disciplinas, Neji del puño blando y Lee del puño fuerte, ambos habían aprendido bien y eran especialistas en sus áreas, ahora es cuando chocaban no sólo dos personas y sus voluntades, sino que también las enseñanzas que a través de ellos se habían transmitido a una nueva generación

Neji vio una oportunidad e intentó cerrar uno de los puntos de chakra de Lee, pero éste rápidamente dobló la pierna que tenía de apoyo como tirándose solo al suelo, de este modo pudo evitar el contacto con los dedos de Neji y salvar la situación, sin embargo el Hyuga iba a dar un golpe de juuken al suelo, pero Lee le pateó la mano a un lado y se dio el impulso para volver a quedar de pie

Los de Konoha estaban sorprendidos por la habilidad de ambos combatientes, la mayoría sabía que Neji era bueno aunque no esperaban que lo fuera tanto, mientras que su impresión de Lee había mejorado una enormidad, puesto que en la mente de la mayoría el cejotas pasó de ser el fracasado que no puede usar ninjutsu ni genjutsu a un hábil ninja capaz de, al menos, darle una buena pelea a muchos de los presentes, el más feliz con todo este espectáculo era Gai quien disfrutaba ver el fruto de todos los esfuerzos de sus alumnos y especialmente de Lee ya que había desarrollado una actitud paternal hacia el chico del spandex verde

Neji rápidamente contraatacó y le dio un golpe de Juuken a Lee, sin embargo éste dio un giro para recibir el golpe en un brazo, mientras que el impulso le permitió darle a Neji una buena patada en el mismo brazo que le había alcanzado, por lo que después de que los dos dieran un salto hacia atrás, ambos tenían los brazos derechos lastimados, Lee tenía un desgarro menor en el vientre del bíceps y Neji una luxación de la articulación del codo, ambos podían seguir aunque con ciertas restricciones dadas principalmente por el dolor

-¡LEE! Hazlo! – Gai

Lee sabía lo que eso significaba, así que rápidamente se iba a quitar los pesos, sorprendiéndose por ver a Neji corriendo hacia él con tal de impedirlo, en un comienzo no supo qué hacer ya que no se esperaba eso, podía ser un combate sin reglas, pero Neji nunca dejaba que las cosas le afecten tanto y siempre esperaba a recibir y responder los ataques por creerse superior, era muy extraño que se moleste en impedir algo

-no quería usar esto, pero no me dejas opción – Lee

Neji no sabía de qué hablaba su compañero de equipo, pero creyó averiguarlo cuando lo vio arrojando una bomba de humo al suelo, el Hyuga no se detuvo ya que nadie en su clan lo haría ante tal situación, el Byakugan podía ver con suma facilidad a través del humo…

…lo que no había previsto es que el humo tenía un irritante ocular que le hizo comenzar a llorar y verse en la necesidad de cerrar los ojos con su límite sanguíneo ya desactivado, Lee aprovechó para quitarse los pesos y dejarlos ahí mismo con tal de no causar tanta impresión al arrojarlos, aunque hubo una clara diferencia en que el del corte de melón pudo haber atacado al ahora desvalido Hyuga, pero él no se rebajó como sí lo había hecho Neji, sino que esperó paciente a una distancia del humo a que Neji saliera por su cuenta y estuviera nuevamente en condiciones de enfrentarlo, si no lo vencía en un combate justo y honorable, para él no habría recompensa alguna, cosa que no fue pasada por alto por aquellos que estaban mirando las peleas

Cuando Neji pudo volver a activar sus ojos aún estaba algo resentido, pero podía ver a Lee quien rápidamente se abalanzó sobre su amigo para asestarle un fuerte puñetazo, pero el Hyuga fue más listo cuando vio venir al chico y en vista de que su velocidad había aumentado sustancialmente y no era posible para él luchar con él así, utilizó algo para alejarlo y darle más tiempo para responder

-Kaiten!

Utilizando el giro celestial, Neji fue capaz de bloquear el golpe de Lee y mandarlo a estrellarse contra el suelo debido al choque de fuerzas, al estrellarse Lee contra la barrera de Neji se produjo un impulso fuerte que debería haber arrojado a ambos muchachos, pero Neji estaba bien protegido por la técnicas y Lee no. Con el genio del esfuerzo en el suelo, Neji rápidamente se puso en posición y ejecutó una técnica que le conferiría la victoria, los 64 golpes Hakke

Lee se asustó cuando vio a Neji en esa pose e intentó ponerse de pie, pero el Hyuga fue más ágil y justo cuando Lee ya había despegado el cuerpo del suelo lo abordó para comenzar con la secuencia, Lee esquivó unos pocos, pero luego de recibir ocho en una de las ráfagas, el seguir evitándolos carecía de sentido

-64 golpes!

Cuando terminó desactivó su Byakugan y dio la pelea por terminada, Deidara hubiese hecho lo mismo si no fuera porque Lee estaba intentando ponerse de pie así que debía al menos averiguar si era capaz de hacerlo, Neji le iba a decir que era inútil cualquier oposición ya que había cerrado todos sus puntos de chakras y sin éste no podría ser un buen oponente, sin embargo comenzó a sentir una energía emanar del chico y al abrir sus ojos con su nuevamente activada barrera de sangre, pudo ver que una enorme cantidad de chakra circulaba en el cuerpo de Lee y que lo hacía en sitios donde él no había visto nunca chakra circular

Tanto Gai como la mayoría de los jounin de Konoha supieron de inmediato lo que eso significaba y lo confirmaron cuando los músculos de Lee se tensaron y su rostro comenzó a enrojecerse, en la medida en que su chakra se hacía visible

-¿cuántas puede abrir Lee? – Kakashi

-cinco

Lee sabía que si usaba las puertas una vez no podría darse el lujo de volver a recibir un ataque como el último, o de veras sería su fin así que abrió todas las puertas que podía para dar un último golpe que llevara todo su trabajo duro, aunque por otro lado Neji estaba pasmado ya que no sabía que Lee tenía todo ese poder guardado, sabía que apenas lo viera moviéndose debía de hacer el Kaiten, pero aún sabiendo eso iba a ser difícil llevarlo a cabo

El alumno de Maito Gai se sintió listo y hubiera intentado el loto, de no ser porque no quería lastimar tan gravemente a Neji, en ese estado cualquiera de sus golpes era tremendamente destructivo así que una patada sería suficiente, por lo que de un salto se impulsó hacia Neji

-Kaiten!

El de los ojos blancos comenzó con la rotación del Kaiten, pero apenas si lo estaba haciendo cuando Lee apareció para darle una poderosísima patada en el pecho, sólo alcanzó a poner la mano cerca del abdomen de Lee antes de salir volando y estamparse en el muro del estadio, Lee estaba muy cansado y adolorido por todo, pero justo en el momento en que Deidara iba a comenzar a hablar para declararlo vencedor, sintió el efecto del golpe de Neji y una de las puertas de chakra se cerró abruptamente, causando que pierda todo el poder y debido a toda la tensión que había infringido en su cuerpo, cayó de inmediato en el suelo sin conciencia

En resumen, este combate había vuelto a ser un empate

Ahora se suponía que seguía el primer combate de la semifinal, pero ninguno de los luchadores de la segunda semifinal estaba en condiciones, por lo que pasaba a ser una especie de final aunque esto suponía problemas porque reducía la duración del evento y complicaba las cosas para aquellos que hayan hecho apuestas a Gaara o alguno de los dos especialistas en taijutsu, de todas formas era momento de que ambos amigos se enfrentaran ante todo un estadio y ya luego se arreglarían los otros contratiempos

Sasuke y Naruto estaban en el centro del sitio de combates, mirándose el uno al otro, aunque no lo esperaban de esa forma, al final sí se enfrentaron en la final

Estaban el uno frente al otro y tras oír la orden de Deidara se dieron la mano, siendo que el rubio no estaba usando sus guantes, por lo que ni Kakashi ni Minato entendían la razón para esto ya que voluntariamente le había regalado la pelea, pero tampoco sabían ni escucharon lo siguiente

-recuerda las reglas – Naruto

-lo sé, acordamos nada de ninjutsu o doujutsu – Sasuke – he preparado varios trucos para la ocasión

-créeme lo bueno de un sensei anciano es que tiene muchas historias para contarte – Naruto

Así la pelea comenzó cuando ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás y adoptaron una postura de pelea, la de Sasuke era una normal que era una mezcla funcional de la que usaba Kakashi y la entregada como instrucción básica en la academia, además para la mayoría de los Uchihas esto no era de importancia, pero Sasuke en estos momentos no constaba con su Sharingan como sí lo hacían la mayoría de los Uchiha, Naruto estaba en una postura un tanto diferente y parecía más relajado

Naruto le arrojó tres shuriken a Sasuke quien con un kunai en la mano comenzó a correr hacia él mientras bloqueaba las armas, cuando estuvo más cerca intentó cortarlo, pero Naruto rápidamente se movió y le dio una patada giratoria que Sasuke bloqueó con el brazo

El moreno por un instante revisó los ojos de Naruto y se tranquilizó al verlos azules ya que él podría haberlos puesto de color rojo o blanco y hubiera significado que hacía trampa, el problema es que al distraer su atención Naruto aprovechó de lanzar una bomba de humo que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa, mientras que el rubio se alejaba de la oscura nube que los rodeaba

Sasuke intentó salir corriendo hacia un lado, pero al pisar afuera del humo notó algo, pero era demasiado tarde como para evitar la trampa que la había puesto Naruto, ya que el rubio había arrojado algunos kunai alrededor del humo y éstos estaban con un hilo atado en sus agujeros así que el moreno se iba a tropezar cuando el rubio le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen y luego lo mandó a volar de una patada

La gente en las gradas estaba entretenida por la pelea, ya que además de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo de un excelente nivel (no tan destacado como el anterior, pero bueno de todas formas) usaban muchos trucos propios de un ninja

Naruto iba corriendo hacia donde había caído Sasuke, sin advertir que en la zona en donde estaba desapareciendo el humo, Sasuke había dejado algo que se movió cuando el Uchiha movió los dos dedos del extremo de su mano y que atrajeron dos fuuma shuriken que se aproximaban peligrosamente a sus espaldas, pero el rubio había podido ver los cables, así que calculando su trayectoria los esquivó saltando en el momento preciso

Lo malo fue que cuando estaba cayendo, perdió de vista a Sasuke por un instante al dar el giro en el aire y lo próximo que vio fue una esfera pequeña que estalló en un flash cegador que le quitó la vista por unos momentos, provocando que cayera mal y que Sasuke lo pudiera recibir con varios golpes, al final el Uchiha le dio una patada ascendente y se preparaba para hacer el Shishi Rendan (combo del león)

Naruto leyó las malas intenciones de su amigo y cuando éste hacía la pantalla a su espalda, el rubio tuvo la habilidad para girar su cuerpo, por lo que Sasuke intentó prepararse para bloquear el golpe, así que se sorprendió cuando Naruto lo abrazó. Sasuke se avergonzó y no pudo hacer nada ya que el agarre había sido bastante fuerte, pero afortunadamente no había recibido el golpe de la caída ya que el mismo rubio quedó abajo y entonces entendió, si se ponía a pelear en esa situación lo más probable es que hubiese acabado recibiendo algún fuerte golpe, sin embargo al limitar sus movimientos fue sólo el porrazo

Naruto había quedado más resentido por la caída, así que no se incorporó de inmediato como sí lo hizo Sasuke, sin embargo el Uchiha cuando recorrió la poca distancia que había entre ambos y levantó a su amigo por el cuello de su polera dijo algo que nadie esperaba

-me rindo – Sasuke

Esto era impensado y hacía a la gente, especialmente Deidara, preguntarse el por qué de esa actitud si tenía la victoria ganada y a su rival incapacitado y en sus manos

-¿Por qué? Tienes la pelea ganada – Deidara

-acabo de sentir algo en mis dos botas, podrías ver si tengo algo por detrás – Sasuke

En efecto, Deidara revisó con más atención y en la parte trasera de ambas sandalias ninja había una nota explosiva adherida a ellas, y el rubio sólo sonreía

-no te preocupes, no son explosivas – Naruto

El rubio levantó una mano para formar un sello con la mano en puño y los dedos índice y medio levantados para activar el sello que no era más que una especie de bola de pintura que ensució bastante a Sasuke

-jaja, muy divertido – Sasuke – pero pudieron haber sido explosivos si hubieses querido ponerlos

-ya veo… ¡El ganador es Naruto Namikaze! – Deidara

Toda la gente en el estadio comenzó a aplaudir a Naruto y Sasuke ya que habían brindado un excelente show para todo el mundo y el final había sido increíble, todo el mundo pensando que Sasuke obtendría la victoria después de esa maniobra, pero cuando no se dio cuenta el rubio le había puesto unas notas en los zapatos, de ser un enemigo real el moreno podría ya haber perdido ambas extremidades

Aún no decidían que hacer sobre el otro combate, ya que aunque Lee y Neji estaban muy heridos, Gaara parecía sólo necesitar reponer su chakra, pero no sabían que para estar capacitado para un combate requeriría de mucho tiempo, así que no sabían bien qué hacer acerca de la fase final del torneo, el Tsuchikage había dejado el palco con las demás autoridades para reunirse con Deidara y otros hombres de confianza como su nieta para discutir qué hacer

Naruto por otro lado se había puesto de pie y con la ayuda de Sasuke dejaron la arena y ambos notaron que aún estaban decidiendo qué hacer, por lo que al rubio se le ocurrió una brillante idea así que de inmediato creó un clon de sombra a que hiciera las tres técnicas que le había quitado a Sasuke ya que de resultar su plan, el moreno las iba a necesitar

-Sasuke, descansa y prepárate ya que si las cosas resultan vamos a pelear con todo – Naruto

Estaban en un salón no tan privado así que había un par de ninjas ANBU en la entrada, Naruto vio al Tsuchikage en el interior así que se acercó a uno de los guardias

-oiga necesito hablar con Tsuchikage-sama – Naruto

-¿Qué quieres? – ANBU

-quiero proponerle un espectáculo para acabar el evento

-mejor vet – ANBU (es interrumpido)

-hable por favor Namikaze-san – Tsuchikage

-bueno ya que la gente desea ver una pelea y estamos para complacerlos, quería proponerle un encuentro de exhibición, podría ser su mano derecha Deidara contra mi amigo Sasuke y yo, puesto que ambos aún estamos en condiciones de pelear, sería un bonito espectáculo

-Chico ¿crees que podrás vencer a mi mejor ninja? – Tsuchikage

-en lo absoluto, pero siempre se puede aprender algo de quienes son mejores que nosotros, además Deidara-sama es muy popular y si le sumamos a alguien del clan Uchiha y al hijo del rayo amarillo atraería mucha atención

-bien, me convenciste ¿necesitas algo para prepararte? – Tsuchikage

-una hora, nada más que eso – Naruto

-tendrás noventa minutos y quiero que tu amigo y tú tomen una píldora de soldado para reponerse y dar un buen desempeño- Tsuchikage

-muchas gracias – Naruto (se va corriendo) – pensando: _bien ya que mi clon hizo las técnicas de Sasuke en una hora más él las recuperará y podrá usarlas en la pelea, como tengo el Byakugan de Hinata no necesito el Sharingan, aunque iré a preguntar por ese otro chico de Suna_

-Tsuchikage-sama está seguro de esto? – Deidara

-sí, sólo procura no matarlos ni dejarles algún daño permanente – Tsuchikage

Después el Tsuchikage volvió al palco de las autoridades y explicó la situación antes que Deidara lo hiciera al público en general, esto básicamente lo hacía para tener la aprobación del Hokage y padre de Naruto

-¿Tiene algún problema con el combate Hokage-dono? – Tsuchikage

-no, él quiso esto y tendrá que hacerse responsable por sus actos – Minato

-no tema, Deidara tiene instrucciones para no matarlos – Tsuchikage

-gracias por la gentileza, pero no creo que le resulte tan fácil vencerlos

-¿acaso insinúa que un par de niños que salieron hace menos de un año de la academia y actualmente aspiran a chunin van a ser capaces de vencer a mi mejor ninja? – Tsuchikage

-en lo absoluto, estoy totalmente seguro de que su hombre vencerá, pero creo poderosamente en esos jóvenes, son los genin más prometedoras que hemos tenido en varios años, además son muy amigos por lo que se conocen muchísimo así que sin duda le darán algo de trabajo a su ninja

Posteriormente se le informó a la gente que habría un receso de una hora y media, tras lo cual se haría una exhibición entre los últimos dos genin aspirantes al título de chunin y el jounin de la aldea Deidara, la gente se animó ya que Deidara era muy conocido ahí y sería todo un evento su pelea, mientras que los ninjas pensaban que eso era sólo algo para llamar la atención ya que no había modo alguno en que dos genin fuesen oponentes para un ninja tan conocido como el rubio artista, sin embargo dos personas de Konoha sabían perfectamente que los genin que les representaban tenían una posibilidad puesto que al más mínimo contacto tendrían el elemento sorpresa a su favor

Naruto llegó hasta donde estaban los ninjas de Suna, Kankurou no estaba ahí ya que prefería estar alejado de Gaara aunque el pelirrojo estuviera desmayado, Baki miraba a los dos hermanos restantes a una corta distancia mientras Temari cuidaba de su hermano y se alegró al ver llegar a Naruto

-¿Oye cómo está él? – Naruto

-muy débil y va a necesitar más que ese receso para estar listo – Temari

-qué lástima, me habría gustado enfrentarlo después de la gran pelea que tuvo – Naruto

De pronto Temari se acercó a Naruto sin que este prestara mucha atención, ya que estaba mirando a Gaara y pensando en el combate, actualmente tenía las técnicas de alguien de la aldea y las de Hinata ya que había liberado las de Sasuke, así que podía robar a tres personas más…

…esas eran sus preocupaciones cuando de pronto sintió que Temari le tocó el rostro con las manos, él era muy reactivo al contacto físico ya que casi nadie lo tocaba nunca, especialmente su padre quien siempre decía que no lo hacía porque en caso de emergencia no podía arriesgarse a no tener sus técnicas, por lo que de inmediato le prestó atención a la chica que estaba frente a él, sin embargo nada atinó a hacer hasta que ésta le dio un beso en la boca que lo terminó por descolocar, cuando el aire les hizo falta ella se separó del Namikaze y sonriendo le dijo

-eso fue para la buena suerte – Temari

Naruto estaba totalmente anonadado, así que sólo hizo un gesto sin sentido con la mano y se fue dejando a una Temari sonriendo por haber podido salirse con la suya al final, podría no haber luchado contra él, pero lo había besado y eso era aún mejor

Al rato el rubio volvió con Sasuke para hablar sobre el enfrentamiento que tendrían dentro de poco, sin embargo su mente estaba perdida en lo que había ocurrido con Temari, para alguien que no acostumbraba a tener contacto de piel con la gente, algo tan directo era impactante y aún lo tenía estupefacto…hasta que sintió un dolor en pecho y pudo ver que Sasuke lo había golpeado

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-porque te hablaba y no respondías – Sasuke – además no te toqué

-ya está bien, ahora tengo que pedirle al raikiri a Kakashi-sensei y estaré listo – Naruto

Así fue como entonces los dos jóvenes se acercaron a su sensei con unas miradas que los delataban, no fue necesario que dijeran nada ya que Kakashi por su cuenta estiró su mano y Naruto le tocó los dedos en la parte no cubierta por los guantes, ahora sí estaba listo para pelear

-muchas gracias sensei – Naruto

-ahora vayan y den lo mejor de sí – Kakashi

Antes de que pudieran irse a algún lado, apareció Minato frente a ellos por medio de su Hirashin no jutsu, el quinto Hokage les deseó suerte y animó a dar un buen espectáculo

-gracias Hokage-sama – Sasuke

-… - Naruto

-¿Cuál es tu problema Naruto? – Minato

-(sarcásticamente) es que tengo miedo de no hacerlo tan bien como usted a mi edad – Naruto

Minato miró a Kakashi como en un gesto de desesperación, con esto confirmaba que sin importar donde estén, quién esté alrededor ni en qué instancia se encuentre, Naruto no iba a tratarlo diferente ni para guardar las apariencias y por más difícil de creer que esto fuese para el rubio menor, causaba un gran dolor en el alma del rayo amarillo quien finalmente volvió a su posición en el palco con los otros kages y feudales que veían el evento

Los jóvenes protagonistas del combate de exhibición se fueron a un sitio más apartado para conversar un poco e intentar establecer a grandes rasgos un plan para su siguiente combate, partiendo de la base que conocían tanto sus técnicas, como las del rival

Tras el tiempo estipulado los tres luchadores estaban en la arena de combate, Naruto había pensado en tocar a Deidara, pero Sasuke lo disuadió diciendo que podría sospechar si perdía sus poderes justo después de eso, así que sería mejor que ocurriera durante la pelea ya que no se daría cuenta de forma tan precisa qué había pasado y por último podrían culpar al Sharingan de ello

Esta vez fue la nieta del Tsuchikage quien las haría de árbitro, por lo que cuando ésta dio la orden para comenzar el combate, el rubio que jugaba de local sacó las manos de los bolsillos, arrojando una gran cantidad de insectos de arcilla, tanto Sasuke como Naruto sabía que eran explosivos del menor grado así que rápidamente los esquivaron, cosa que en parte sorprendió a Deidara ya que muchos la primera vez que experimentaban sus ataques se quedaban contemplando las figuras por no saber qué hacían, Deidara comenzó indicando a sus insectos que persiguieran a los jóvenes, aunque los de Konoha se movían bastante bien y mediante varias bolas de fuego conseguían inutilizar las obras de arte del sujeto de la roca

Deidara al ver que esos ataques no tenían mucho efecto volvió a meter sus manos en su bolsa de arcilla para arrojarles esta vez unas aves blancas que eran mucho más rápidas, los chicos se dieron cuenta que no podrían esquivarlas así que Sasuke se refugió detrás de Naruto quien comenzó a hacer unos sellos

-Doton: Doryuheki (Muro de Rocas) – Naruto

Una gruesa y resistente muralla se elevó para proteger a los jóvenes genin, mientras Naruto agradecía el regalo final que le había dado su sensei, el cual fue un apretón de manos lo que para otra persona no era nada, pero para alguien que necesitaba eso para quedarse con las técnicas más usadas de una persona, era una útil ayuda

-¿es del tercero? – Sasuke

-así es, ahora tenemos que atacar, recuerda el plan – Naruto

-Doton Doryuudan no Jutsu (proyectiles de tierra)- Naruto (la técnica de tierra que usa Sarutobi contra Orochimaru en el anime)

-Katon Karyuudan no jutsu! – Sasuke

Naruto hizo aparecer la cabeza de un dragón de loco que arrojaba proyectiles hacia donde estaba el rubio que tenían por oponente, mientras Sasuke mantenía su dragón de fuego para encender las balas que se disparaban hacia Deidara

El ninja de la roca estaba sorprendido por la capacidad de los chicos para hacer tales ninjutsus, ambos eran bastante impresionantes para alguien de su edad y el rubio hijo del Hokage ya demostraba poder utilizar dos elementos distintos, como no veía salida a aquel ataque, utilizó una sustitución con una réplica suya de arcilla que recibió el impacto quedando calcinada, mientras el original se montaba sobre un dragón de C2 que acababa de formar

Al quedar en lo alto el reconocido artista se había librado de la mayoría de los ataques que pudieran arrojarle los ninjas de Konoha

-Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Técnica del gran muro de agua) – Naruto

Naruto luego de hacer unos sellos creó una altísima muralla formada de pura agua, cosa sorprendente ya que en el lugar no había tal elemento y producto de las constantes explosiones y técnicas de fuego el ambiente estaba sumamente seco, por lo que había gran mérito para el Namikaze por hacer semejante técnica, aunque la mayoría de los observadores no entendía el por qué de una técnica defensiva si no estaban siendo atacados, pero Deidara se dio cuenta cuando vio a Sasuke subir corriendo el muro de agua, mientras arrastraba su chidori contra el azul elemento con tal de aumentar su potencia, siendo todo eso muy meritorios, puesto que el realizar el chidori mientras subía un muro de agua y con el Sharingan activado demandaba gran habilidad, control de chakra y cantidad del mismo

Deidara creía que esos chicos eran bastante capaces por lograr tal grado de coordinación y merecían sus respetos por brindarle un combate emocionante a su tan corta edad, sin embargo él podía moverse libremente para alejarse de ese muro de agua…

…sin embargo, el muro de agua no era la única participación de Naruto en el ataque

-Fuuton: Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (gran técnica de viento cortante) – Naruto

Deidara tuvo que sujetarse de su animal de arcilla, puesto que se vio rodeado de una gran cantidad de vientos que debido a la manipulación de chakra que el rubio le daba al exhalar toda esa corriente creaban verdaderas navajas hechas con chakra de viento, sorprendiéndose porque todo el ataque lo rodeaba y no lo heriría directamente, estaba claro que el objetivo era evitar que se moviera hacia los lados para que el ataque de Sasuke funcione

Hablando el Uchiha, en estos instantes lo vio saltar desde el muro hacia donde estaba él con el chidori en la mano, el rubio debía reconocer que los jóvenes eran talentosos y en un par de años ni el mismo podría vencerlos a ambos luchando al mismo tiempo, así que tomó la muñeca de Sasuke con cuidado y luego de darle un pequeño tirón para hacerlo perder estabilidad, lo golpeó con el mismo codo del brazo que lo sujetaba, Sasuke recibió el golpe de lleno en el rostro y esto provocó que desactivara su Sharingan y quedara fuera de combate, siendo Deidara quien lo sujetaba para no dejarlo caer de tanta altura, pero cuando el rubio volvió a prestar atención a su entorno…

…algo llamó su atención…

…el chidori aún sonaba

Cuando se percató de eso vio emerger a través del muro de agua, al rubio amigo de Sasuke con los ojos blancos y la misma técnica en la mano derecha, esto lo sorprendió de sobremanera, por lo que soltó a Sasuke y se movió lo necesario para esquivar el chidori y darle un golpe en el borde de la mano en el cuello, para provocar que pierda la consciencia y no sea más una amenaza, el problema fue que debido a la sorpresa y el susto sólo lo golpeó y se despreocupó luego de él y de su amigo a quien acababa de soltar desde una altura superior a los seis metros, afortunadamente al mirar hacia el suelo estaba el actual Hokage con ambos chicos en los brazos, mientras el Naruto que le había arrojado ese ataque de viento desaparecía en una nube de humo provocando aún más asombro en el artista de la roca, Deidara rápidamente bajó a la superficie y se disculpó con el Hokage por tirarlos, excusándose en la sorpresa que le había provocado el último ataque

Cuando por fin todo había terminado el estadio entero se deshizo en aplausos ya que el combate había sido increíble, y todos estaban admirados por todos los problemas que un par de niños le dieron a Deidara, incluso el mismo Tsuchikage estaba impactado por las habilidades de los críos, por un lado uno fue capaz de hacer varias cosas complejas para un joven de forma simultánea y el otro además de eso pudo emplear un ataque de cada uno de los cinco elementos básico siendo un genin de sólo 12 años, sin duda ahora comprendía la confianza que tanto el Hokage como el mismo Naruto se tenían, de ser algún otro ninja aparte de Deidara, seguramente hubiera perdido aún siendo un jounin y finalmente se alegró de haber brindado una excelente demostración con lo que todo el mundo quedaría contento y alabaría la organización

Minato le entregó sus alumnos a Kakashi quien los llevó a la enfermería acompañados por los otros ocho candidatos a chunin (Neji y Lee ya estaban ahí y aún no se recuperaban) que había en ese sitio y que estaban preocupados por sus compañeros que sin duda se habían robado la película, Naruto no tenía nada grave y sólo era cosa de tiempo para que despierta, mientras que Sasuke tenía un ojo morado y la muñeca torcida por el fuerte agarre que su oponente le dio, una vez que los instalaron en un cuarto Ino y Kakashi fueron los primeros en entrar, cuando el ninja copia oyó los reportes médicos y revisó con sus propios ojos el estado de sus prometedores alumnos se fue tranquilo de ahí, luego entraron Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Tenten y Kiba

Los restantes novatos de ese año estaban ahí acompañando a sus representantes

-vaya, que envidia no haber pasado la segunda parte del examen o habríamos podido luchar frente a todos, no es así Akamaru? – Kiba

-woof woof

-ya tendrán otra oportunidad – Chouji

-creo que los únicos en volverse chunin en esta ocasión serán esos dos – Sakura - ¿Oye Ino tú sabías que eran tan fuertes?

-más o menos

-¿cómo que más o menos? – Sakura

-es que ellos siempre compiten por todo, ya sea por ver quién vence más enemigos o quien recoge más basura, pero nunca comparten mucho conmigo ya que cuando termina el entrenamiento se van corriendo a su casa y como viven juntos pasan la mayor parte del tiempo alejados del resto

-¿Naruto vive con Sasuke? – Shikamaru – yo pensé que lo hacía en la residencia del Hokage

-la verdad es que ambos tienen una relación bastante mala y Naruto se ha ido de la casa antes, pero este es un tema delicado y no le gusta hablar de él – Ino

-ya veo, supongo que debe ser parecido a lo que pasó con Asuma-sensei, por lo que dicen no es fácil ser hijo de un Hokage – Kiba

Entonces comenzaron a sentir algunos murmullos y se dieron cuenta que Sasuke estaba despertando, Sakura e Ino rápidamente se acercaron a él, entonces cuando Sasuke les preguntó por lo ocurrido ellas le relataron el final del combate y cómo es que habían llegado a la enfermería, cuando se fijó en Naruto lo vio en las mismas condiciones en que él acababa de estar antes de despertar, pero el moreno le pidió a Ino que le diera una botella que había debajo del velador que había junto a la cama y cuando la tuvo en sus manos se la arrojó a Naruto

-¿Sasuke qué estás haciendo? – Ino

En ese momento la botella de vidrio se dirigía directamente hacia Naruto quien saltó abajo de la cama y se quedó parado junto a ésta viendo algo molesto la cara de risa que tenía Sasuke

-¿Desde cuándo estabas despierto? – Ino

-desde que Akamaru ladró – Naruto

Sasuke miraba divertido a su amigo a quien había sorprendido, él sabía que Naruto no dormía de forma tan tranquila así que seguramente debía estar fingiendo, de ahí la razón para tirarle una botella con agua

Al final le reclamaron un rato a Naruto y acabaron yéndose de la pieza con Sasuke incluido, Naruto tampoco disfrutaba mucho de estar en instituciones médicas, pero todo el tiempo alguien lo había estado mirando con intenciones de hablar a solas, así que ahora pudo quedarse solo con Hinata

-¿Qué pasa? – Naruto

-sé que tienes una especie de técnica especial que me quitó el Byakugan, quiero que me digas cómo funciona – Hinata

-¿y si no quiero?

-si no me lo dices se lo diré a todo el mundo, para que no sea sorpresa y todos se enteren que puedes bloquear los doujutsus – Hinata

Naruto nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero en esta ocasión se alegraba de las lecciones de política de su padre, ya que entre las muchas cosas que había aprendido era a reconocer a la gente y elegir la forma más adecuada de tratar con ellos, por ejemplo en Konoha la mayoría de los civiles respetaba a los ninjas puesto que ellos los defendían de las amenazas externas, los ninjas respetaban mucho los rangos de los demás, excepto por los miembros de los clanes más orgullosos y pomposos como el Hyuga y el Uchiha, éstos siempre miraban a la gente por debajo del hombro y se creían superior al resto, así que era inútil pedirles nada a menos que fuese una orden de una autoridad superior, sin embargo su orgullo les traía algunos problemas a ellos mismos

-no te diré nada y si descubro que alguien más sabe mi secreto me encargaré de esparcir por las cinco naciones elementales el punto ciego del Byakugan – Naruto

Hinata normalmente era una persona que obtenía lo que quería, había aprendido de su padre a ser manipuladora y exhibir una impecable máscara que le impedía a cualquier otro leer sus emociones, sin embargo esto la había tomado por sorpresa y el mismo rubio pudo verlo

-¿Cómo? – Hinata

-ese es mi secreto, el cual tú mantendrás – Naruto – o todo el mundo descubrirá que hay un cono de oscuridad detrás del cuello por sobre la vértebra torácica, del tamaño suficiente para lanzar un kunai y matar a cualquier Hyuga sin que éste pueda advertirlo

Una muy molesta Hinata salió frustrada de la habitación, mientras Naruto se relajaba por haber salvado su línea de sangre de alguien peligroso, lo más probable es que la chica no le diga ni a su padre ya que si éste se enteraba que por su culpa se había difundido la única debilidad de su clan, la heredera estaría en serios problemas

Naruto arregló sus cosas y tras ponerse toda su ropa se dispuso a salir de la habitación, sin embargo apenas atravesó la puerta se sorprendió por la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta esperándolo


	9. Un regalo muy particular

CAPITULO 8 Un regalo muy particular

Tras algunos días la comitiva iba de regreso a Konoha, nuevamente el feudal y el Hokage iban en el carro, mientras que Ayumi iba caminando junto a Sasuke y Naruto quienes iban en la parte delantera del grupo, los demás miraban asombrados esta situación ya que la hija del feudal caminaba y conversaba de forma muy animada con los jóvenes, especialmente con Naruto y parecía haber bastante confianza entre ambos, lo que más sorprendía al resto, principalmente a Ino con Sakura, es que los jóvenes príncipes de Konoha solían mandar a volar o despachar pronto a todas las "fan-girls" que se les acercaban

-Naruto te felicito, la pelea fue muy buena – Ayumi

-sí, pero recuerda que Sasuke también me ayudó – Naruto

-…y aún así no pudimos con él – Sasuke

-¿Sasuke-san realmente pensabas que podrías ganar? – Ayumi

-no lo sé, pero esto era una prueba y la fallamos – Sasuke

-¿Una prueba? – Ayumi

-¿Ayumi podrías guardar un secreto incluso de tu padre? – Naruto

-por supuesto, confíen en mi – Ayumi

Entonces el rubio se acercó a la chica para decirle algo al oído y ésta como primera reacción se avergonzó por la cercanía entre ambos ya que de forma similar a lo ocurrido con Naruto ella tampoco frecuentaba el contacto directo porque poca gente trataba con ella al ser la hija del feudal y estar mucho tiempo al día encerrada o custodiada por guardias

-resulta que el hermano de Sasuke asesinó a todo el resto de su clan y él juró vengarse por la muerte de su familia, y como los dos somos prácticamente como hermanos yo lo voy a ayudar

-¿Por eso querían enfrentar a alguien fuerte? – Ayumi

-así es, aunque Itachi es aún más fuerte que ese tipo – Sasuke

-¿en serio crees eso?

-él acabó con todo el clan Uchiha cuyo poder es leyenda, en estos momentos su nivel debe ser similar al de un kage, por lo que la única forma de vencerlo es volviéndonos fuertes y teniendo un excelente trabajo en equipo – Sasuke

-¿Por qué hay tanto secreto sobre esto?

-porque uno de los códigos ninja es el de no demostrar emociones, por lo que para los ninjas de la villa, una venganza por asuntos emocionales está prohibida y si bien sería difícil que nos fuesen a hacer algo, sería probable que de averiguarlo hagan todo lo posible por impedirlo – Naruto

-muchas gracias por confiar en mí, los ayudaré de alguna manera, no sé cómo, pero que no les quepa duda que lo haré

Al final el viaje ocurrió tranquilo y libre de percances, los ninjas además de viajar iban conversando con aquellos con quienes tenían mayor afinidad y lo pasaban bastante bien, estuvieron durante varios días en la ruta, por lo que agradecieron y se aliviaron bastante al haber vuelto a casa cuando por fin divisaron los muros de la aldea, a los genin les dijeron que fueran a sus casas y estuvieran listos para la ceremonia que se haría esa noche a las nueve en uno de los salones del edificio Hokage, mientras tanto los jounin acompañarían al Hokage junto con la familia feudal y los ANBU retomaban sus labores cotidianas dentro de la aldea

En el despacho del Hokage, primero entraron el feudal y su hija, mientras los jounin aguardaban su turno afuera, algunos con más paciencia que otros

-¿Y Qué le ha parecido el desempeño de nuestros ninjas?

-estoy absolutamente satisfecho Minato, especialmente con los dos últimos chicos que enfrentaron a ese sujeto – Feudal

-me alegro, con esto creo que Konoha ha quedado en una posición ventajosa frente a las otras aldeas ya que prácticamente ocupamos todo el evento principal

-yo también lo creo así, aunque debes de resguardar a los jóvenes ya que alguien podría intentar algo en su contra, más importantes son las cosas que se pierden durante la paz que durante la guerra – Feudal

-es cierto, lo tendré en cuenta – Minato

Después de eso tanto el feudal como su hija se despidieron del Hokage y partieron rumbo hacia su ciudad escoltados por algunos miembros ANBU diferentes a los anteriores, tras lo cual fue el turno de los jounin, quienes ingresaron a la oficina del Hokage para conversar sobre los resultados de los exámenes

-ya tengo los resultados y evaluaciones oficiales desde la roca, pero quiero oír de parte de ustedes quienes creen que deberían aprobar el examen – Minato

-yo recomiendo a los miembros masculinos de mi equipo para aprobar el examen – Kakashi – tanto Naruto como Sasuke demostraron grandes habilidades de combate, la capacidad para hacer estrategias, salir adelante sobre la marcha y una buena capacidad de liderazgo

Todos los que escucharon a Kakashi estaban plenamente de acuerdo con él, de hecho el mismo Minato no podía estar más orgulloso con el nivel mostrado por su hijo, sabía que el chico era hábil, pero hacer todo lo que había realizado y en un solo combate era francamente impresionante, el único problema además de la incógnita por su maestro ya que todo el tiempo que lo mandó a vigilar él estaba meditando en la casa, era la mala o nula relación que había entre ellos dos

-Hokage-sama no sería mejor promover a su hijo a jounin, demostró gran habilidad y dominio sobre los cinco elementos, cosa que nadie había logrado antes – Asuma

-Asuma, aprecio tu comentario sobre Naruto, pero no puedo aceptar tal cosa, él no es tan fuerte como parece y su dominio de los elementos no es lo suficientemente bueno como para enfrentar jounin con trayectoria, por lo que al tener dicho rango estaría en peligro – Minato

-yo recomiendo a mi alumno Neji Hyuga – Gai

-explícate Gai

-tanto él como Lee dieron una gran batalla, sin embargo Neji tiene mejores técnicas y el respaldo de su clan, no lo hago sólo para que él quede bien, sino para que obtenga un rango acorde a sus habilidades – Gai

-mientras que concuerdo plenamente con Kakashi en sus nombramientos, no lo hago con el tuyo y espero que no lo tomes como algo personal, pero Neji sólo demostró ser un buen guerrero, antes que enfrentar a Lee en el aspecto en que presentaba mayor fortaleza podría haber aprovechado su incapacidad en el ninjutsu y taijutsu para ganar

-pero eso hubiera sido poco honorable – Gai

-puede ser, pero ese era un combate sin reglas, de la misma forma en que lo son las luchas a muerte que todos hemos tenido allá afuera, lo que digo es sólo la opción más inteligente y puesto que un chunin debe dirigir y guiar a los demás, creo que él aún no está listo

Naruto estaba en el baño, se estaba dando por primera vez en mucho tiempo un relajante baño de tina, mientras pensaba otra vez en los últimos acontecimientos que le habían ocurrido en su estancia en la villa de la roca

Flash Back

Naruto se disponía a salir de su habitación, pero al hacerlo se encontró con Temari quien lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró de vuelta al interior

-¿O…ye q..ue pasa? – Naruto (algo nervioso)

-disculpa por lo brusco, pero no quería que me vieran – Temari – quería decirte que me gustas mucho, no sé cómo ni cuándo pasó, pero la verdad es que te adoro

-… - Naruto

-anda dime algo – Temari

-bueno…no sé, esto es raro…digo, te conozco desde hace poco, lastimaste a mi amiga y Sasuke por poco te mata, y luego el beso…era la primera vez que alguien tenía conmigo un contacto mayor a darme la mano

-para mí también fue mi primer beso…siempre quise que fuera con alguien especial… y lo fue

Naruto se llevó las manos a la cara para pensar y ordenar un poco las ideas en su mente, lo cierto es que esa situación era completamente nueva para él y no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, en ninguna parte de su formación le entrenaron ni le aconsejaron para esto, por lo que no sabía qué hacer

-Temari…no sé…por un lado siento que no te conozco, pero por otro…pienso en el beso y… me gustó mucho, no lo sé…estoy confundido y no me quiero aprovechar de tus sentimientos – Naruto

-…al menos eres honesto y me agrada lo considerado que eres – Temari

En un momento de duda del rubio, la chica lo vuelve a sorprender dándole un beso, que se prolongó por un rato hasta que la chica notó que Naruto comenzaba a poner de su parte y lo terminó

-no me olvides – Temari

Fin Flash Back

-(murmurando) ¿cómo podría? – Naruto (saliendo del baño)

-¿dijiste algo?

-¿Oye Sasuke cómo sabes cuándo te gusta alguien? – Naruto

-no lo sé, creo que deberías preguntarle a alguien con padres – Sasuke

Los distintos genin que habían participado en el último examen de ascenso a chunin se hallaban haciendo distintas cosas según sus gustos, por ejemplo Lee quien recién había podido quitarse las vendas había comenzado con un "entrenamiento ligero", Kiba estaba en su casa informándole a su madre de sus malos resultados para que le otorgara un entrenamiento más estricto con tal de mejorar para la próxima

Hinata estaba entrenando en su casa para no volver a perder otra vez, mientras que su padre no le había preguntado nada, porque no fue necesario, al solo verla llegar se dio cuenta que no había tenido un muy buen desempeño así que prefirió no molestarla

Cuando era la hora establecida por el quinto, los equipos ya estaban reunidos en el salón del edificio y eso incluía a Kakashi quien parecía sonriente por su único ojo visible, mientras que Asuma lucía ansioso y algo extraño y es que la falta de su tan acostumbrado cigarro se estaba dando a sentir, como la necesidad imperiosa de volver a caer ante él, pero el Sarutobi era un ninja y uno bueno, no podía dejar que un tonto vicio fuera más poderoso que su palabra, así que estoicamente soportaba con toda su voluntad, por otro lado Gai miraba a Kakashi con algo de sana envidia por el éxito que habían tenido sus dirigidos o al menos dos de ellos, y finalmente Kurenai quien sólo lamentaba que los suyos no hayan podido lograr nada en concreto

-bien, estimados ninjas, amigos y familiares aquí presentes – Minato – es mi placer informarles que los que han calificado para aprobar el examen chunin y obtener tal grado son Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Namikaze, por favor acérquense

Naruto y Sasuke estaban contentos por el logro, sin embargo no se sentían especiales ni nada, su fuerza no cambiaba por esa simple ceremonia y el nombramiento, además sus objetivos seguían distantes, pero al menos se acercaban paso a paso a su realización, pudieron ver que Minato decía unas palabras a los demás y al mismo Kakashi, pero ninguno de los dos prestó demasiada atención al resto por lo que no se enteraron de lo que decía el Hokage

Finalmente éste les entregó una nueva banda ninja y un chaleco simbólico ya que indicaba su rango, sin embargo no era obligación usarlo, después les dio una pequeña charla sobre las responsabilidades de un líder para con sus subordinados como con la villa misma, los chicos le escucharon y luego el rubio mayor dio pie para los saludos y felicitaciones de parte de sus compañeros

Rápidamente las chicas se acercaron a animarlos, y los hombres se tomaron su tiempo y siempre que les decían algo dejaban a entrever que debían preocuparse ya que ellos se esforzarían por alcanzarlos pronto, cosa que tanto Sasuke como Naruto tenían sumamente claras, ellos no deseaban ser chunin, es más el rango ninja no les importaba casi, lo que sí guiaba sus pasos era el obtener poder para ser lo suficientemente capaz de realizar sus objetivos, vencer a un hombre y matar a otro, uno de ellos sería colectivo y el otro individual, pero su determinación y todo lo que han vivido juntos los mantendría unidos por siempre

Finalmente Asuma les indicó a los demás que tanto los diez genin, más los ahora chunin y los jounin a cargo se reunirían en un restaurante que él solía visitar, por lo que todos comenzaron a tomar el rumbo hacia allá, excepto por dos personas, exactamente Sasuke y Naruto quienes se quedaron solos en el salón con el quinto Hokage

-¿Qué pasa chicos?

-Hokage-sama queríamos solicitar un período de interrupción por el máximo tiempo posible – Sasuke

-¿Están seguros de eso? – Hokage – prácticamente no harán misiones, ¿qué quieren hacer?

-queremos entrenar, la pelea con ese sujeto fue como una prueba para nosotros y fracasamos – Naruto

Minato le iba a decir a su hijo que no debía medirse con alguien como Deidara, el tipo era un jounin muy hábil y poderoso, sin embargo recordó todas las veces en que él mismo se usó como vara para medir al fruto del amor con Kushina así que no tenía sentido decirle que no se compare con alguien tan fuerte, por otro lado esto suponía una buena oportunidad ya que él siempre temía que su hijo enfrentara peligros más allá de sus capacidades y pudiera salir lastimado o muerto y por medio de este resquicio que había en el reglamento ninja, un ninja de cualquier rango chunin o superior podía pedir un período de hasta cuatro años para hacer algo que sea importante para él

-bien Sasuke, le daré algo más de tiempo a Kakashi para que supervise tu entrenamiento a menos que prefieras a otra persona – Minato

-no, me llevo muy bien con él y debido a su Sharingan es el mejor maestro que podría tener – Sasuke

-Naruto, si deseas a Jiraiya u otra persona como maestro sólo tienes que pedirlo

-gracias, pero lo haré a mi manera como hasta ahora – Naruto

Tras eso los jóvenes se fueron algo más contentos por haber logrado lo que se proponían, era cierto que su carrera ninja como tal no les quitaba el sueño y ahora tendrían tiempo para dedicarse de forma exclusiva a volverse más fuertes de cara a sus oponentes esperados, sin embargo antes de salir el rubio miró hacia la habitación hasta encontrar la mirada de su padre, asintió en silencio en un gesto de gratitud y finalmente terminó de irse dejando a un Minato bastante más animado de lo que había estado en semanas, sus temores sobre Naruto y su futuro se habían calmado por un tiempo y ahora último se alegró de haberlo ayudado y recibir al menos un gesto de aprecio

Cuando llegaron al restaurante pudieron notar que todos los demás ya habían llegado y estaban instalados, probablemente aguardando por su pedido, así que al entrar todos se quedaron viéndolos, lo primero que pasó por la mente de Naruto era la actitud de comenzar a comer y festejar sin los festejados que sí habían aprobado, pero la verdad es que no le importaba mucho que hicieran los demás, salvo contadas excepciones presentes ahí

-¿Qué les tomó tanto? – Gai

Sasuke no sabía que responder y por otro lado Naruto tampoco quería revelar de inmediato su decisión porque involucraría preguntas cuya única respuesta era decir toda la verdad, así que uno de los dos fue más ágil de mente y logró salir del paso

-nos perdimos en el camino de la vida – Naruto

Como en un gesto reflejo todos miraron a Kakashi, incluso aquellos que no lo conocían, mientras los jounin pensaron que el ninja copia se estaba volviendo una mala influencia, los más jóvenes se preguntaban si comenzarían a cubrirse el rostro o cosas por el estilo, pero al final tuvieron una comida amigable y tranquila

Al día siguiente, el equipo tres estaba reunido temprano, Kakashi había llegado a la hora, cosa que era sumamente extraña y les hacía temer por sus vidas a sus alumnos, pero la reunión fue para explicarle a Ino sobre lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante con el equipo, ya que al ser chunin lo más probable es que ambos comenzaran a realizar misiones con otros equipos, pero al final le contaron que el motivo real era para entrenar y lograr sus objetivos, los cuales no especificaron, sin embargo la rubia aprovechó de preguntar el motivo de las grandes habilidades de Naruto y cómo es que éste dominaba los cinco elementos a veces y otras veces no, los dos portadores del Sharingan miraron a Naruto y éste asintió, así que le contó la verdad, la verdad sobre su barrera de sangre y todas las cosas asociadas a su funcionamiento ya que Ino era alguien en quien confiaban y el conocer más a su compañero podría favorecer el trabajo en equipo

-¿Es por eso que siempre estabas tan confiado en el examen y averiguaste todo eso? – Ino

-así es, le di la mano a muchos, otros intentaron golpearme, pero a todos los toqué y así se me transmitieron sus técnicas más usadas y las condiciones y estrategias relacionadas a las mismas; por eso mismo es que muy pocos de mi nivel pueden derrotarme

-ya veo, por eso Sasuke siempre luce tranquilo tras perder contigo, siendo que cuando lo hace con otro se enfada mucho – Ino

-es que contra él pierdo porque me quita mi Sharingan y más encima lo usa en mi contra, sin embargo los demás son simples perdedores comparados al clan Uchiha – Sasuke

-Sasuke… - Kakashi

-si lo sé Kakashi-sensei, no he comenzado a llenarme la cabeza con cosas, pero es la verdad, incluso usted debe reconocer que es frustrante perder contra alguien quien debería estar por debajo de su nivel – Sasuke

-te entiendo, pero debes aprender a no juzgar tan apresuradamente a las personas – Kakashi

-el punto de esto es que estaremos alrededor de cuatro años sin misiones para volvernos más fuertes – Naruto

-pero no te preocupes Ino, ya he hablado con alguien quien estará dispuesta a entrenarte si lo deseas, si prefieres otra cosa puedo hablar con Hokage-sama para que te asigne otro equipo

-gracias por preocuparse y confiar en mi…creo que entrenaré un poco para estar más preparada de cara a los siguientes exámenes chunin y luego veré qué hago – Ino

-(le da un papel) ve a esta dirección y di que yo te he mandado, ella sabrá – Kakashi

-¿Ella?

-así es, tu sensei será una kunoichi aunque una muy poderosa – Kakashi

-está bien

-Sasuke, tú y yo comenzaremos mañana mismo a la hora de siempre

-sí – Sasuke – pensando: _qué se supone que debo entender por eso?...normalmente me dice que nos juntamos a las ocho de la mañana, pero él nunca llega antes de las diez _

-Naruto – Kakashi

-no se preocupe por mí, lo tengo cubierto

-será como tú quieras – Kakashi – bien equipo Kakashi, será un hasta pronto, en un tiempo nos volveremos a encontrar y todos habremos crecido como ninjas y como personas, hasta entonces y a todos les deseo lo mejor

….

-esa misma tarde-

Ino estaba buscando el sitio que le había indicado Kakashi en la nota que le había dado, la miraba y observaba lo indicado en los carteles

-43…..44, por fin lo encontré, campo de entrenamiento 44… - Ino

Entonces la chica se dio cuenta que había una pequeña caseta y junto a ella una puerta que cercaba un denso bosque y el acceso estaba firmemente cerrado por cadenas, sellos y cuanto medio de seguridad pudieron poner en ella, entonces sintió algo en su pierna y cuando prestó atención había una serpiente enrollándose en torno a su extremidad, quiso gritar, pero alguien apareció sonriendo frente a ella

-normalmente se ponen agresivas ante ruidos fuertes – Anko

Este solo comentario hizo a la heredera del clan Yamanaka cerrar la boca, aunque no encontraba la forma para superar ese momento y estuvo a punto de dejar caer una lágrima por su mejilla, pero Anko pudo ver el rostro de pena en su prospecto de alumna, así que la liberó poco después

-¿tú eres Ino verdad?

-sí

-bien, parece que serás mi alumna, lo vamos a pasar muy bien – Anko

En ese momento Anko hizo un pequeño sello con una mano y de inmediato un montón de serpientes comenzaron a rodear y cubrir a Ino dejando sólo su rostro al descubierto, la rubia estaba a punto de entrar en estado de shock hasta que la mujer de cabello morado que estaba frente a ella comenzó a reír, cosa que por un lado la relajó y por el otro la molestó, cualquiera de las dos que haya sido le dio la valentía suficiente para afrontar esos asquerosos animales

…..

..

-veo que ya arreglaste todo y te fue muy bien – Sarutobi – te felicito

-muchas gracias, realmente no podría haberlo hecho sin su ayuda

-no tienes que darlas, te acogí como alumno y demostraste por medio de esfuerzo y resultados que cada segundo de mi tiempo que te dediqué valió la pena, así que te tengo un regalo – Sarutobi

Entonces el anciano Hokage hizo unos sellos y tras morderse el dedo hizo su aparición el mono rey Enma, el simio ya había hablado con su invocador, así que de inmediato se acercó a Naruto para examinarlo, el rubio no se dejó intimidar y seguía mirando atento a su maestro sin darle mucha atención al animal quien pudo ver la determinación en los ojos del muchacho

-está bien Sarutobi, tenías razón…chico cuando firmes el pacto podrás invocar a los de mi clase, estaremos orgullosos de ayudarte en tu camino – Enma

-gracias

De ese modo el mono desapareció y el rubio procedió a escribir su nombre con sangre para luego poner sus impresiones dactilares, finalmente le indicaron los sellos necesarios y le dijo que pusiera una cantidad grande de chakra para la invocación, así que el rubio lo hizo y tras decir Kuchiyose no jutsu, un mono de pelaje gris y de tamaño igual al de Enma, aunque de mucho menor contextura y envergadura física apareció entre los dos, además que su vestimenta era escasa y no portaba armamento alguno

-¿Para qué me ha invocado Sarutobi-sama?

-yo no he sido Sero, aquel chico detrás de ti lo hizo, su nombre es Naruto – Sarutobi

-(se dio media vuelta) mucho gusto Naruto-sama, estaremos orgullosos de trabajar para usted

-nada de eso, primero que todo trabajaremos juntos y encárgate de decírselo a los demás, no soy nadie para considerarlos mis empleados y segundo nada de samas, aún no lo merezco – Naruto

-está bien, será como usted desee – Sero

El mono desapareció y tanto al simio como a Sarutobi les había quedado la misma impresión, el chico era una buena persona con mucha determinación, u obstinación dependiendo de cómo lo querías ver, el anciano sabía el por qué de todo eso ya que debido a lo sufrido por el rubio, él no quería repetir en modo alguno esa manía de desprecio que su padre había tenido para con él por toda su vida, y tampoco quería ser reconocido como "el hijo de Minato" quería que la gente lo reconozca y lo vea por quién era y por sus propios méritos, los que con un poco más de entrenamiento comenzaría a obtener dentro de poco tiempo

….

..

Pasaron unos meses y actualmente era catorce de febrero, eran casi las siete de la tarde y Naruto estaba sentado en el pórtico de la casa de Sasuke porque éste tenía que ir a comprar la cena, ese mismo día los dos habían tenido que huir de algunas acosad…admiradoras y ahora se estaban relajando tras su entrenamiento diario, Naruto recordaba el trato que había hecho acerca de respetar las técnicas del otro, ya que cualquier técnica que ambos aprendieran con esfuerzo no podría ser copiada por el otro, salvo situaciones excepcionales donde peligre su vida, pero al menos así ambos desarrollarían sus estilos individuales, los dos estaban contentos por el rumbo y los resultados obtenidos producto de sus entrenamientos, Naruto pudo ver que un tipo de unos treinta años se acercaba, estaba mirando como buscando una casa y al verlo a él se acercó rápidamente

-¿Oye tú eres Naruto Namikaze? – Tipo Extraño

-(algo fastidiado) sí ¿Por qué?

-nada personal, pero tengo que matarte – T.E.

El sujeto rápidamente le dio un puñetazo al rubio que por la sorpresa y la postura en que estaba sólo pudo cruzar sus brazos delante para bloquear el golpe, luego formó rápidamente un rasengan en su mano derecha y lo estampó contra el estómago de su atacante, pero éste se deshizo en una nube de humo dejando ver que sólo se trataba de un Kage Bunshin, así que pronto el rubio se puso de pie y caminó algunos pasos fuera de la casa para encontrarse rodeado por veinte enemigos iguales al que acababa de derrotar

Naruto deshizo el rasengan que estaba formando en su mano y sacó un kunai, entonces varios de los clones saltaron para atacarlo, sin embargo cuando él iba a ponerse en guardia para luchar, uno de los clones le arrojó una bomba de luz bastante cerca, haciendo que Naruto pierda la visión por un momento, el ninja lo golpeó incrustándole un kunai en el pecho, aunque rápidamente ese rubio se volvió un tronco que tenía un papel explosivo, así que los clones intentaron escapar de la explosión, algunos lo lograron y otros no fueron tan afortunados, posteriormente el Namikaze original apareció en un extremo donde todos los enemigos estaban delante suyo y realizó una de sus técnicas nuevas

-Suiton: Sen Suikan no Kega (Mil Proyectiles Acuáticos) – Naruto

Naruto abrió la boca y comenzó a disparar una gran cantidad de pequeñas y alargadas balas, era puro chakra de agua, pero por el tamaño y la presión que tenían, podían provocar más daño que cualquier kunai así que apenas tocaban uno de los clones, éste desaparecía y debido a que las lanzaba en ráfaga cual metralleta, el ataque era muy efectivo en el grupo

Sasuke vio a Naruto disparando al aire una de las técnicas de las cuales le había hablado hace poco, en un comienzo pensó que podía estar entrenando o probando algo, sin embargo su forma de pararse y su actitud le hizo sospechar que se trataba de otra cosa, por lo que dejó las cosas en el suelo y activó su Sharingan encontrando que el chakra de su amigo no estaba circulando normalmente, por lo que estaba siendo víctima de un genjutsu, así que rápidamente se acercó a él para ponerle un poco de chakra propio y liberarlo

-Sasuke ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Naruto

-acabo de volver y te veo atrapado en un genjutsu

-¡Es cierto! – Naruto – vino un tipo, me preguntó mi nombre y luego dijo que tenía que matarme

-bueno, tal vez pensó que con esa ilusión podría vencerte y al verme llegar salió huyendo – Sasuke - ¿Qué habilidades tienes?

-ninguna, hoy me deshice de las últimas en el entrenamiento

-rayos, entonces debes estar atento a sus ilusiones

En ese momento, de forma repentina, Naruto vio algo y empujó a Sasuke hacia un lado para evitar que recibiera un gran número de shuriken y kunai que iban hacia ellos, pero cuando las armas lo alcanzaron no sintió dolor ni nada, lo que significaba que era otra de la ilusiones del sujeto ese, el problema fue que cuando volvió a mirar el sitio donde había empujado a Sasuke, no había nada más que un tremendo agujero en el suelo, claramente una trampa, a la cual se acercó preocupado por el estado de su amigo

-Sasukeeee! ¿Estás bien? – Naruto

-sí, logré sujetarme con chakra

-que bien, sujeta esto por mí por favor – Naruto

Sasuke vio como su amigo le dejó caer un papel, pero cuando el mismo iba bajando, Sasuke lo vio con más atención y descubrió que era un sello explosivo que se estaba consumiendo, así que con la mayor velocidad de que disponía hizo unos sellos y le lanzó una bola de fuego en el momento justo de la explosión, para que el fuego interceptara la mayor parte de la onda expansiva de la explosión

Naruto mientras tanto estaba mirando a todos lados ya que no veía ni a su enemigo ni a su amigo luego que éste lo liberara del genjutsu, sin embargo la explosión fue suficiente para permitirle ver el sitio correcto y deshacer la ilusión, no es que el rubio fuese tan malo en este aspecto ya que su control era bastante bueno, sin embargo el enemigo tenía habilidad en esta área y le faltaba pensar de forma más reflexiva acerca de si era cierto lo que veía o no. Lo que más le costaba era reconocer los genjutsus, no disiparlos

Aún dentro del genjutsu, el tipo creo tres clones de sombras y los mandó a atacar a Naruto, pero cuando el rubio disipó la ilusión pudo ver directamente cuatro enemigos sin saber cuál era el real, Naruto estaba por enfrentar a los tipos que lo rodeaban, sin embargo…

…los tres sujetos se desvanecieron en una nube de humo y cuando posó su mirada en el cuarto y restante, éste tenía una especie de navaja blanco brillante atravesándole el pecho a la altura del corazón, en el interior del agujero estaba Sasuke con los principios de su Chidori Nagashi en acción

Al final, cuando todo había pasado y pudieron volver a la calma revisaron al sujeto y entre sus ropas encontraron una banda ninja de la aldea de la roca, aunque estaba rayada, lo que significaba que él era alguien desterrado, seguramente había hecho algo y ahora quería congraciarse con el cadáver del hijo del rayo amarillo para ser recibido en la aldea, como no sabían de qué forma había logrado evadir las medidas de seguridad en la aldea ni tenían deseos de andar explicando cosas de más, decidieron ponerlo en el mismo hoyo donde había caído Sasuke y luego lo taparon, Naruto usó una técnica suiton para rellenar y aplastar la tierra con tal de que no quedaran agujeros que indiquen la reciente remoción del suelo y después Sasuke usó un jutsu katon para borrar los rastros de la técnica de su amigo

Cuando estuvo todo listo y arreglado se fijaron que la comida comprada por Sasuke se había echado a perder al tirarla violentamente al suelo, así que optaron por arreglarse un poco ellos y después salir a comer a Ichiraku Ramen, ambos podían ir a donde quisieran y era probable que incluso les regalen la comida, pero a ellos no les gustaba eso ya que los trataban así sólo por sus apellidos, mientras que en el modesto carro de comida lo hacían de corazón ya que eran muy amables con todo el mundo y no mostraban favoritismos debido a sus linajes

Al momento de llegar a la tienda se sorprendieron al ver a Ino, así que se acercaron y compartieron un momento como el equipo tres, la hija del dueño, Ayame, le preguntó a Sasuke por las vendas que tenía en los brazos y fue Naruto quien gracias a su mayor agilidad de mente… cof…cof mentiras…cof…cof…de…cof…Kakashi…cof respondió diciendo que habían sido producto de su más reciente combate de práctica, cosa que tanto los dependientes del local como la rubia miembro del equipo tres parecieron creer sin lugar a dudas

Estuvieron hablando de forma bastante animada durante un rato, aunque a petición de Sasuke evitaron referirse a sus entrenamientos con tal de distraerse y desconectarse un rato, así que los chicos oyeron las cosas que le habían pasado a Ino con Sakura o en la tienda, ya que por la inexistente vida propia de los chicos no tenían muchas cosas interesantes que contar que no involucraran un intento de asesinato por un ninja de una aldea casi enemiga, en resumen, nada importante

-al otro día-

Eran recién pasadas las 6 de la mañana y Naruto como cada día se disponía a ir a entrenar, se reuniría con el tercer Hokage a las seis treinta de la mañana para pasar más inadvertido y por supuesto dejaba un clon meditando en su casa con tal de burlar a alguien que quisiera averiguar algo sobre él, además el clon muchas veces pensaba cosas ingeniosas acerca de algunas dificultades en el entrenamiento con algunas cosas, principalmente porque tenía mucho tiempo para ello, pero hoy el rubio se disponía a salir cuando vio una carta dirigida a Sasuke

-¡Sasukeeee…Tienes una carta! – Naruto

El Uchiha se venía despertando con el grito de su amigo porque sus horarios eran distintos, Kakashi lo citaba a diario a las ocho de la mañana, pero nunca había llegado antes de las diez, así que Sasuke tomaba como hora de partida las 10, a diferencia de Naruto y Sarutobi, ellos no tomaban una pausa para almorzar, si Sasuke llevaba alguna colación o píldora podía comerla siempre y cuando lo hiciera entre los cinco minutos que el ninja copia le daba luego que terminaba algunos ejercicios

-cállate que tengo sueño – Sasuke (la toma) que raro, viene sin remitente

Entonces el Uchiha sin mucha curiosidad, no porque no le interese sino porque lo único que sentía era sueño abrió el envoltorio para encontrar que en el interior había otra sobre, más pequeño y lacrado

-toma es para ti – Sasuke

-¿Para mí? – Naruto (vio el sobre)

"Sasuke-san soy Ayumi, la carta va dirigida a ti porque no sé cuántos sepan que Naruto-kun vive contigo, por favor entrégale la carta, si quieres verla con él no hay problema aunque por favor no la abras antes"

-a ver, veamos de qué se trata – Naruto

"Hola Naruto! ( Y Sasuke si está ahí también) primero quería decirles que valoro mucho que hayan confiado en mí, por lo que sentí que debía hacer algo al respecto, así que realicé algunas averiguaciones con las que descubrí que Itachi Uchiha es un hombre muy talentoso para los genjutsus y ataques furtivos, y su clan es especialista en las técnicas Katon, así que se me ocurrió una brillante idea, buscar un ninja renegado de nivel chunin alto que sea bueno en genjutsus, sigilo y ame las explosiones, hacerle una enorme oferta por medio de una recompensa que no podría rechazar si los mataba y me traía evidencia. Espero que su entrenamiento les esté rindiendo frutos y hayan pasado este –examen– como ustedes lo podrían haber llamado, tómenlo como un regalo por la ocasión

Espero que no hayan salido tan lastimados

Ayumi"

-¡Nos mandó un asesino!

-es definitivo, le gustas – Sasuke

-¡Qué! ¿En qué clase de mundo retorcido la gente se declara usando asesinos?

-esa chica tiene agallas, es genial – Sasuke

-¡Y más encima estás de su lado! – Naruto – sabes, mejor mándale una nota que diga que me morí y mi última voluntad es que se case contigo y te haga la vida imposible

-jajajaja ya déjate de llorar o el viejo te hará llorar a ti – Sasuke

-es cierto, olvidé que tengo que llegar pronto! – Naruto


	10. Resultados

CAPITULO 9 Resultados

Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez, en total dos años y un tercio desde el incidente anterior cuando volvió a aparecer un ninja con claras intenciones, ésta vez era un jounin que había dejado la aldea de la niebla hace cuatro años, tras alcanzar dicho rango, el tipo era bueno utilizando el jutsu del banco de niebla para ocultarse aunque los jóvenes herederos de Konoha ya estaban más preparados y pudieron vencerlo y salir ilesos, nuevamente no quisieron armar revuelo y provocar una investigación, así que lo enterraron y ocultaron esperando que el tiempo se encargue del resto, en esta ocasión no hubo una carta o una nota, pero lo cierto es que no era necesaria ya que sólo una persona podía enviar un asesino por ellos y decirle como sortear la barrera de reconocimiento que tenía la aldea

Sasuke seguía comentando que la agradaba la actitud de Ayumi y le decía a Naruto que debería mandarle al menos una nota de agradecimiento, sin embargo el rubio le decía que sólo un loco agradecería que le manden un sicario y así se la pasaban discutiendo sobre ese asunto

Los jóvenes sólo habían hecho una misión en todo este tiempo, consistió en una misión de rango B en la cual tenían que ir a investigar sobre un mafioso en una ciudad cerca de la frontera con el país del fuego y el de la tierra, los chicos estuvieron acompañados por Kiba quien para ese entonces también había logrado el rango de chunin aunque sólo hace un par de meses, las cosas transcurrieron bien al comienzo, todo esto pasó hace siete meses

Investigaron al sujeto gracias al magnetismo que Naruto y Sasuke parecían tener con las chicas, especialmente las jóvenes y pudieron averiguar lo suficiente para ponerlo bajo arresto, por lo que su siguiente labor era entregarle esa información al Hokage para que enviara escuadrones más capacitados para el combate ya que había toda una red que protegía el tipo en casos de emergencia, el problema que ocurrió fue que por alguna razón las cosas se filtraron y el tipo acabó averiguando sobre la presencia y las intenciones del Uchiha y el Namikaze (la gente los conocía más a ellos) así que cuando estaban de regreso envió un grupo con seis ninjas chunin de diferentes sitios que trabajaban para él, Kiba luchó contra uno y sólo venció gracias a Akamaru, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke lucharon juntos y formaron un gran equipo, sus combinaciones eran tremendamente efectivas ya que sus dos elementos se complementaban, el suiton de Naruto con el raiton de Sasuke, o el Katon del Uchiha con el fuuton del Namikaze, y como conocían las técnicas del otro, estaban en perfecta sincronía. Aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta, el Inuzuka estaba impresionado por el poder de ambos ya que claramente cualquiera de los dos podría superarlo incluso durante un mal día y tenían la misma edad, por lo que según sus consideraciones deberían estar a su mismo nivel, cosa que no ocurría

Actualmente estaban en la oficina de Minato para otra misión, una diferente a la anterior que el rubio les explicaba en estos instantes

-bien, nuestro cliente quien por seguridad permanecerá en el anonimato nos ha contratado para rescatar a su familia – Minato – nuevamente se trata de un matón, pero éste tiene más redes y podría ser peligroso para ustedes enfrentarlo, no porque sea fuerte sino porque tiene hombres fuertes a su servicio

-aún no entiendo cómo un ninja puede denigrarse de ese modo

-yo tampoco lo comparto Naruto, pero algunos son tentados por el dinero, las mujeres y la vida fácil – Minato

Los rubios tenían una relación levemente mejor, ahora el rubio le dirigía la palabra de vez en cuando y a menos que fuera sobre un punto de controversia o de conflicto no lo reprendía ni le gritaba, pero nunca más le había dicho padre ni lo trataba como tal, ahora simplemente era el Hokage y esa era su única relación existente

-¿Cuál es la misión Hokage-sama?

-bien Sasuke, su misión será llegar a esta aldea y rescatar a la familia del cliente, esta es su foto más reciente – Minato (les pasa una carpeta y una foto) – ahí van sus nombres y las cosas que suelen hacer de forma rutinaria para que logren sacarlas sin llamar tanto la atención, tengan cuidado y procuren pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles, en esta ocasión se necesita mayor capacidad de infiltración que de combate y espero que regresen

-no se preocupe Hokage-sama ninguno de los dos planea morir antes de hacer ciertas cosas – Sasuke

-bien, espero que así sea

Ese mismo día los jóvenes se pasaron por una tienda, como iban a estar de encubierto y debían hacerlo bien, sería mejor comprar disfraces en vez de usar un henge ya que podrían ser descubiertos, Naruto se compró una peluca de color café un poco más largo de lo que él usaba el pelo, se pintó tres líneas en cada mejilla y se puso lentes de contacto de color café, Sasuke quien se estaba dejando crecer el pelo (un poco más largo que como se ve en el examen chunin) se lo tomó con una venda en la parte final (como Kimimaro) y se puso lentes de contacto del mismo color de Naruto, los dos compraron ropa de civil y se encaminaron a la aldea del fulgor en una carreta de comerciantes para terminar de afinar su coartada

El sitio al que iban era conocido porque al mediodía la luz del sol impactaba de frente en una iglesia y al material con que estaba construida reflejaba mucho y al final el techo emitía un gran fulgor, esto fue imitado por algunos otros ciudadanos y ahora muchos techos tenían el mismo efecto, por lo que la ciudad entera se iluminaba mucho durante cada mediodía

Luego de casi dos días de viaje, ambos jóvenes llegaron algo adoloridos a su destino

-no puedo creer que no destruyera esa incómoda carreta con mi nueva técnica – Naruto

-si lo hubieras hecho tendrías a todo el mundo tras de ti – Sasuke – aunque para decir verdad eso no sería tan malo porque me darían más espacio para moverme

-muy divertido ja ja - Naruto

Los chicos fueron a un hotel y pidieron dos cuartos separados, cuando les preguntaron sus nombres ellos usaron las identidades de dos ANBU de la aldea quienes en teoría existían legalmente, pero no tenían vida bajo sus identidades reales así que podrían usarlas sin miedo a ser rastreados o a que las encuentren inválidas

La ventaja de pedir dos cuartos es que podían aparentar ser conocidos que no tenían tanta confianza y aún así después usar el jutsu de transportación para movilizarse al cuarto del otro con tal de compartir algún hallazgo

Ese día el rubio tendría que ir a la tienda textil donde trabajaba la mujer del cliente, ella era la supervisora de las hiladoras, trabajo que ella realizó por diez años antes de ascender a su posición actual, mientras Sasuke iba al parque donde las hijas del cliente solían ir luego de clases, el problema es que la fábrica pertenecía a este tipo conflictivo y el colegio era de alguien que le debía dinero a este sujeto así que al final ambos establecimientos le pertenecían en algún grado y este tipo de sujetos suelen pensar que las personas que los ocupan forman parte también del inventario

El primer día consistió principalmente en investigación, Naruto fue a la empresa y revisó los lugares fingiendo ser alguien que estaba dispuesto a invertir en aquella fábrica, por lo que le mostraron las instalaciones, con excepción de las oficinas de las personas más importantes de la fábrica y él aprovechó de poner especial atención al personal y a los sistemas de seguridad

Sasuke por su parte estuvo pidiendo trabajo como pintor en el colegio y lo mandaron a pintar una cerca exterior, fue rápido debido a que el lugar necesitaba la pintura y él cobraba bastante menos, cuando le preguntaron por el bajo costo él decía que era debido a su juventud y falta de experiencia, sin embargo como no había ciencia alguna en pintar una cerca de un mismo color y él había realizado eso mismo durante sus misiones de rango D en más de una ocasión, estaba perfectamente calificado para ello, cuando hacía su trabajo, sus vivaces ojos se encargaban de prestar especial atención a los accesos y los distintos alumnos que había en el establecimiento educacional para decidir la mejor forma de hacer las cosas

-esa noche-

-bien, ¿cómo lo haremos? – Sasuke

-yo creo que puedo lograr sacar a la mujer sin centrar la atención en ella, pero de todas formas necesito una distracción, así que tendré que hacer algo…que sea llamativo – Naruto

-está bien, yo creo que puedo arreglármelas – Sasuke – bueno, manos a la obra nos vemos mañana al medio día en la entrada

Al otro día Naruto volvió a su semblante falso y fingió nuevamente ser un negociante, sacó un comprobante de su cuenta para demostrar que tenía fondos así que lo atendieron y nuevamente e hicieron ingresar a la fábrica, aunque ahora pudo hablar con la persona encargada de dirigir la empresa, que era el hombre idóneo para ese tipo de negociaciones, lo que el sujeto no sabía es que con el adecuado control del elemento suiton, el rubio podía, si se concentraba, controlar cantidades pequeñas de agua a distancia, así que con sólo su mente activó el sistema de seguridad contra incendios, esto gatilló la alarma y con eso se sucedió el caos general, del cual él no fue la excepción

Apenas sonó la alarma, se paró de forma torpe, botando algunas cosas para ocultar su entrenamiento, salió corriendo y gritando ¡fuego! ¡fuego! De forma similar a muchas otras personas en aquel sitio, como caía bastante agua poca era la visibilidad para alguien normal, por lo que Naruto se acercó a su objetivo y rápidamente le dio un golpe en el cuello para desmayarla

-¡ayuda se ha desmayado! – Naruto

Nadie respondió a su llamado ya que todos estaban más ocupados de salvar su propio pellejo, esto fue precisamente lo que él esperaba, por lo que dejó escapar una sonrisa antes de esfumarse en una nube de humo dejando el lugar junto con el objetivo ya en su poder

….

..

Sasuke estaba terminando de pintar el muro, el que lo había contratado estaba conforme ya que el joven este era diligente y trabajaba bien, el moreno estaba pintando alrededor de la puerta cuando sonó el timbre y como era de esperarse los niños salieron de golpe y atropellándose los unos a otros

Fue esa la ocasión de Sasuke para actuar, cuando vio a las chicas que tenía que sacar de ahí pateó el bote de pintura y ésta se derramó en los pantalones de una de las niñas, por lo que como era de esperarse la otra hermana se quedó a ayudarla y acompañarla, Sasuke se disculpó por lo sucedido y les dijo que en el armario de suministros había algo para quitar la pintura, así que ellas que no querían ser reprendidas por su madre le hicieron caso y lo siguieron

El moreno dejó a las niñas entrar primero y tras echar un vistazo rápido y rojo a su alrededor, cerró la puerta para luego salir del cuarto con las niñas mediante el mismo jutsu que su amigo y compañero

Poco faltaba para el mediodía y ambos jóvenes aguardaban el momento preciso con sus protegidos bajo sus brazos, estaban en las sombras y absolutamente al acecho vistiendo aún sus disfraces, pero en una actitud totalmente ninja, cuando la luz comenzó a impactar frontalmente en los techos, éstos comenzaron a resplandecer y la mayoría de la gente tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos o bien bajar la mirada para evitar la luz, volviendo de aquel el momento preciso para actuar y los jóvenes lo sabían, ante al aumento de la luz usaron su velocidad para acercarse a la entrada y tras asentir una vez que se vieron ambos con las personas que debían rescatar, en su poder, comenzaron la salida de ese sitio a toda velocidad

Luego de correr a toda velocidad por cuatro horas, sintieron que estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para poder tomarse una pausa, así que dejaron a las mujeres sentadas al pie de un árbol y se sentaron frente a ellas, esperando a que despierten, la madre fue la primera en hacerlo, en un comienzo estaba como adormilada aunque al verse a sí misma en el bosque se asustó ya que cuando su esposo salió de aquella ciudad, ella sabía que lo hacía porque sus vidas corrían peligro y él intentaría pedir ayuda, se calmó un poco al ver a sus hijas durmiendo junto a ellas y luego al ver a dos chicos con la banda ninja de Konoha sonriéndole…bueno uno le sonreía y el otro simplemente la observaba

-hola señora, espero esté bien – Naruto – nosotros somos los ninjas de Konoha que fueron contratados para rescatarla a usted y sus hijas, su marido las espera en Konoha y ya está a salvo con nosotros

-¡qué alegría, muchas gracias!

La mujer rápidamente abrazó a Naruto, mientras Sasuke soltaba una débil carcajada por la reacción de la mujer, de algún modo u otro su amigo parecía llamar más la atención de las féminas lo que muy probablemente se debía a su actitud más cercana y afable con las mujeres así como con cualquier otro que no llevara por nombre Minato

Después de que las pequeñas despertaran, continuaron el viaje durante casi tres días hasta llegar a Konoha, una vez ahí llegaron hasta la oficina del Hokage, lugar a donde ingresaron y posteriormente fue convocado el cliente, el tipo era un adulto joven que se notaba quería mucho a sus hijas y estaba feliz por haberse reunido con su familia nuevamente

-me disculpo porque aún no podamos hacer nada contra ese gángster, pero pueden asentarse aquí en Konoha – Minato

-muchas gracias Minato-sama por todo – cliente – gracias también a ustedes chicos

De ese modo la familia por fin reunida salía feliz de la oficina, disfrutando simplemente de la presencia y bienestar de los demás, dejando al equipo de rescate y al líder de la aldea, solos en la oficina de dirección, entonces ambos procedieron a dar un reporte de lo que habían hecho cada uno ya que se habían dividido las tareas durante la última incursión

-a decir verdad estoy gratamente sorprendido, no me esperaba tanto éxito en una infiltración, puesto que ustedes suelen llamar la atención siempre – Minato – bien, felicitaciones por otra misión bien hecha, pueden volver a sus entrenamientos

Entonces los dos jóvenes salieron de ahí y se fueron juntos a su casa, después otros ninjas tuvieron que ir a la oficina y muchos transitaban de un lado a otro, hasta que Ino quien volvía de una misión se encontró a su sensei original, Kakashi, perdido en el camino de la vida

-hola sensei

-hola Ino, ¿qué pasa te noto preocupada?

-es que hace tiempo que no veo ni a Sasuke ni a Naruto, extraño esos tiempos cuando éramos un equipo – Ino

-pero es que ellos se la pasan entrenando, aunque según escuché hace poco hicieron una misión y tuvieron éxito

-¿por qué tienen que entrenar tanto? – Ino – es decir, yo también lo hago, pero en el entretiempo que tengo entre una misión y otra, aunque Anko-sensei se encarga de recuperar el tiempo perdido

-Ino, recuerda quienes son, la gente espera grandes cosas de ellos y ellos mismos lo hacen por sus objetivos personales, es natural que dediquen mucho de su tiempo a volverse más fuertes, ya verás como dentro de un tiempo volveremos a ser un equipo y podrás verlos

-¿Sensei usted que entrena a Sasuke me podría decir si se ha vuelto fuerte? – Ino

-la verdad es que lo hago la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en ocasiones otros jounin entrenan a Sasuke en materias un poco más específicas, pero él se ha vuelto bastante poderoso, creo que cuando termine su entrenamiento será capaz de tomar el examen para jounin sin problemas

-vaya, entonces me volverán a dejar atrás

-no pienses así, tú también has mejorado y simplemente tienes otro ritmo, no dejes que lo que ellos hagan o dejen de hacer guíe tu vida, intenta aprovechar tu tiempo y disfrutar al máximo

Después de esas palabras hacia su alumna, el ninja copia de Konoha o al menos aquel que era conocido como tal se fue de ahí ya que iba atrasado para la asignación de una misión

Cuando estaban por cumplirse tres años desde su ascenso e inmediata suspensión, ocurrió algo más que nadie se esperaba y nadie tampoco supo, Naruto estaba cansado luego de un arduo día de entrenamiento, el clima estaba cálido y agradable, eran casi las once de la noche por lo que nuestro protagonista hace pocos momentos se había acostado dejando antes todo ordenado y listo para el día siguiente, sin embargo una figura llegó desde el exterior, abrió sigilosamente la ventana y con la misma habilidad se introdujo a la habitación hasta detenerse cuando sintió algo frío en su garganta, cuando prestó más atención era Naruto que sostenía un kunai en su cuello

-no sabía que recibías a tus pretendientes así – Temari

Naruto se dio cuenta rápidamente de quien se trataba y la soltó mientras se disculpaba por lo brusca de su reacción, la chica no se sintió ya que por un lado estaba sorprendida por los buenos reflejos del muchacho y por el otro sabía que le podría haber pasado eso desde el momento en que se acercaba a un ninja de noche

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Naruto

-vine como parte de un grupo de Suna por asuntos diplomáticos y me sentí sola – Temari

La chica vestía un traje negro de una pieza sujetado por un cinturón de tela amarrado a la cintura, el rubio casi muere de un infarto cuando la rubia frente a él se quitó el cinturón de un solo tirón y el vestido cayó revelando un juego de ropa interior algo informal ya que no era lencería fina, sino que prendas algo holgadas y principalmente cómodas, pero que cubrían muy poco, más encima Temari tuvo la osadía de meterse en su cama y mirarlo

-¿No vas a acostarte?

-¿contigo?

-tranquilo, sólo dormiremos, quiero que seas lo primero que vea al despertar – Temari

Al final Naruto aceptó, sabiendo que no dormiría en toda la noche, en un comienzo se acomodó sobre el larguero más alejado de la rubia, pero ésta lo buscó y lo abrazó en la oscuridad, le dio un beso y se durmió junto a él, el Namikaze estaba nervioso y avergonzado, pero sabía que si sus manos iban más allá de donde debían estar, corría el riesgo de perderlas, conocía el temperamento de la chica de la arena y cuando se enfadaba era cosa seria

Esa misma mañana, Naruto le dijo a Temari que se pusiera uno de los trajes ANBU que él guardaba en el armario para salir y le explicó a groso modo lo que hacía su línea de sangre por lo que no podría salir de ahí volando sobre su abanico, que era la forma en que había llegado, la rubia se sorprendió al oír tal habilidad, pero no hizo ningún gesto de molestia y al saber que cada contacto con el rubio le quitaba sus poderes temporalmente reaccionó dándole un beso al chico, cosa que sorprendió a éste, al final se fue y Naruto tuvo un día horrible ya que no había dormido nada, pero la sonrisa nadie se la quitaba del rostro

……… 4 años han pasado en total…

-bien Naruto, creo que no tengo nada más que enseñarte, has probado ser un joven increíble cuyo mayor don es el de no rendirse nunca, en estos momentos tu nivel de chakra es igual al que yo mismo tuve en mis mejores tiempos a eso de los treinta, lo que para tu edad es sorprendente aunque diría que sólo es la mitad o el 60% de la capacidad de Minato y el 85% de Jiraiya, si bien es cierto que te has vuelto muy fuerte debes lidiar a diario con la arrogancia o la excesiva confianza, ellos serán tus enemigos no sólo en el campo de batalla sino en la vida, por último no queda más que decirte que ha sido un gusto conocerte y que de ahora en adelante puedes considerarme un amigo y me haría feliz que vinieras a verme por cualquier tipo de problema que tengas, ya sea ninja o personal y espero puedas crear esas técnicas en las que tanto has trabajado

-muchas gracias sensei….por todo – Naruto


	11. Luchas

CAPITULO 10 Luchas

Ese día Naruto volvió a casa para la hora del almuerzo, iba contento porque había recibido la aprobación de su maestro para terminar el entrenamiento, había varias técnicas propias que había intentado aunque aún no las completaba todas y dos de ellas lo tenían más motivado puesto que representarían una gran carta a su favor llegado el debido momento

Naruto era el único que seguía entrenando con algún objetivo pendiente, ya que Sasuke se había sentido listo hace unos dos meses, sin embargo quiso esperar a su amigo y por mientras siguió practicando y puliendo las habilidades que había adquirido más recientemente, ese día se alegró al ver la cara de satisfacción de su amigo al llegar y decidieron salir a almorzar afuera, actualmente estaban de regreso a su casa…aunque…

-parece que este es otro de los regalitos de tu novia

-Teme…¿por qué no me suplantas unos días?

Los dos iban camino a su casa, Sasuke estaba abriendo la puerta cuando de pronto toda la vivienda y una amplia zona alrededor se cubrió rápidamente con una espesa neblina, típica de los ninjas de la aldea de la niebla, el rubio rápidamente se subió al techo de la casa aún sin ver ya que conocía el lugar de memoria y empleando una de sus técnicas fuuton propias pudo soplar la niebla para despejarla de los alrededores de la vivienda, aunque aún quedaba un poco por el borde exterior, sin embargo cuando pudieron ver en una pequeña área a la redonda, detectaron a un ninja rastreador de la aldea de la niebla, este tipo vestía un traje azul entero y una máscara con el símbolo de Kiri en la frente

Sasuke rápidamente formó algunos sellos y lo despachó con una técnica de fuego, aunque las cosas no serían tan fáciles como parecían en un comienzo ya que el ninja rastreador, al ser alcanzado por la bola de fuego se deshizo en un montón de agua, revelando que era una réplica de éste elemento

-Suiton Suryuudan no jutsu! – Ninja Niebla (dragón de agua)

-Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Técnica del gran muro de agua) – Naruto

Tras lanzar una enorme bola de fuego, Sasuke se vio rápidamente amenazado por un dragón de agua, lo que le hubiera impactado de no ser por el muro de agua también creado por Naruto, el problema fue que no había podido ubicar a su enemigo al momento de lanzar la técnica y ahora incluso tenía su Sharingan activado para estar más alerta, de esta forma pudo ver el chakra de su enemigo emergiendo desde el techo a los pies de Naruto con un kunai en la mano, el rubio se dio cuenta de la presencia del enemigo, pero por lo repentino y la cierta habilidad de este sujeto sólo pudo esquivarlo un poco, haciendo que le perforara un muslo en vez de un punto vital, así que el moreno que había visto al sujeto desde antes utilizó su jutsu para atraparlo

-Chidori Nagashi! – Sasuke

-Suiton Genshibakudan No Jutsu (Bomba de agua) – Naruto

Sasuke extendió la técnica que había aprendido de Kakashi hasta alcanzar a atravesar el abdomen de su enemigo por uno de sus costados, pero entonces el rubio había juntado las manos y le arrojó una de sus nuevas técnicas, puso las manos abiertas delante de su cuerpo y rápidamente concentró una gran cantidad de chakra de agua, lo comprimió a un nivel muy avanzado y lo lanzó a presión para darle aún mayor potencia, la esfera impactó en el tronco del enemigo quien fue arrojado del techo de la casa cayendo de forma muy pesada sobre el patio delantero, donde quedó inmóvil

El enemigo de la niebla estaba preocupado por el ataque enviado por Sasuke, así que no estaba atento a los movimientos de Naruto, debido a esto nunca vio venir su técnica y la recibió de lleno, siendo el primer hombre en hacerlo jamás, el resultado fue inmediato y el tipo estaba KO en el suelo

-¡Vaya, mi técnica fue todo un éxito! – Naruto

-¿estás bien? – Sasuke

-sí, sólo me enterró la punta del kunai y no parecía estar envenenado

-oye creo que deberíamos llevar a este tipo con tu padre, éste era fuerte y si las cosas siguen aumentando de nivel, será peligroso cuando venga uno más fuerte que él – Sasuke

-¿Está vivo?

-(revisándolo) no, le pusiste mucho chakra y destrozaste su interior – Sasuke

-jejeje….es que por ser la primera vez quería hacerlo bien – Naruto

Al final Sasuke esperó un poco a que Naruto fuera a vendarse la herida, él estaba con emociones encontradas, ya que por un lado este tipo era alguien fuerte y habían logrado acabar con él, pero su hermano debía serlo aún más por lo que aún parecían no estar listos por si se lo topaban, por otro lado había también algo de susto, Ayumi sí que se había tomado en serio eso de ayudarlos y "prepararlos" para su tan ansiado combate contra el asesino de los Uchiha ya que especialmente esta vez, se había esmerado en enviarles un sujeto peligroso, era mejor detener esto antes de que no pasen la prueba

De ese modo él mismo cargó el cuerpo del tipo que los había atacado, ya le había quitado la máscara y lo habían revisado, Naruto era quien llevaba las cosas que encontraron mientras que los dos iban saltando por los tejados hasta el edificio del Hokage, los guardias de aquel sitio se extrañaron al ver llegar a los jóvenes con un tipo que parecía estar muerto, pero las órdenes del Quinto habían sido claras de dejar que los dos pasen sin problemas cada vez que acudan a él, en parte Minato lo hacía para no empeorar las cosas con su hijo y por otro lado por seguridad ya que si ellos acudían a él, debía ser algo importante

-Hola chicos, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

-podría partir por poner mejores medidas de seguridad en la aldea – Naruto

En ese momento Sasuke dejó caer al suelo el cuerpo de su más reciente víctima, mientras Naruto dejaba las pertenencias que habían encontrado sobre el escritorio del Hokage, quien no entendía bien qué es lo que pasaba ahí y se hallaba intrigado

-¿Quién es él?

-era Ikegami Yamabushi de la niebla e intentó matarnos – Sasuke

-¿Qué…mataron a un renegado de clase A? – Minato

-fue difícil, pero era él o nosotros – Naruto

-también queríamos comunicarle que terminamos nuestro entrenamiento y estamos listos para volver al servicio activo – Sasuke

-de eso no me cabe duda – Minato – pensando: _rayos parece que ahora sí se han vuelto fuertes, tengo algunos informes del progreso de Sasuke aunque son muy globales, pero no tengo registro o medición alguna del nivel de Naruto_

Ese era uno de los momentos en los que tenía que pensar rápido, aunque había otras cosas que atender, lo primero que hizo fue llamar un ANBU e indicarle que vaya a dejar ese cuerpo a la morgue para hacerle una autopsia y que le tengan el resultado en dos días en su escritorio, también le pasó sus pertenencias para que le apliquen los peritajes correspondientes, al final el uniformado se fue dejando nuevamente a Minato con las jóvenes promesas de la aldea

-normalmente les haría una prueba para ver si tuvieron resultados, pero me la acaban de traer sobre sus hombros

-pensando: _eran mis hombros…_ - Sasuke

-así que nos saltaremos eso y podrán venir mañana mismo a recibir su primera misión en mucho tiempo – Minato – como comentario les informo que Hinata y Neji se han vuelto jounin, mientras que todos los otros que viajaron con ustedes a la roca hace cuatro años son chunin como ustedes

….

..

Los siguientes seis meses pasaron bastante rápido ya que estuvieron muy ocupados, Minato sabía de la gran sincronización y coordinación entre ambos muchachos así que siempre los ponía juntos, entre otras cosas para proteger la habilidad especial de Naruto, de este modo fue que realizaron diez misiones de rango B y seis de rango C en este tiempo, algunas de ellas eran con Kakashi e Ino volviendo a formar el equipo tres, sin embargo otras eran con compañeros de rango, algunas incluso fueron con dos genin y las menos fueron con un jounin terminando el equipo

Ahora acababan de recibir una nueva misión, sería en compañía de Kakashi y de Ino, por lo que la rubia estaba contenta, el trabajo consistía en ir a la capital del país del campo de arroz ya que un mafioso de nombre Traz a quien ya habían intentado atrapar otros equipos había sido reportado visto por parte de la red de Jiraiya, así que su misión sería capturarlo o eliminarlo, se sabía que este hombre estaba resguardado por algunos ninjas aunque lo que se suponía es que tuviera a un jounin, algunos chunin y el resto sólo bandidos sin mayor instrucción, por lo que el equipo tres debería ser más que suficiente

Las cosas comenzaron bien, Kakashi llegó sólo treinta minutos después de la hora acordada y los cuatro juntos comenzaron su destino hacia el país vecino que carecía de aldea ninja, por lo que algunos con mucho poder y nada de ética sacaban provecho de esto contratando ninjas a sueldo para sus propios fines, Kakashi se sentía orgulloso cuando miraba a sus alumnos y se ponía a pensar que ya todos eran chunin y sus habilidades estaban en un nivel bastante bueno, al menos las de Ino y Sasuke, puesto que de Naruto no sabía absolutamente nada, sin embargo dadas las siempre presentes capacidades que él había demostrado cuando era más pequeño, uno podía esperar excelentes resultados de su entrenamiento

Estuvieron viajando y acampando durante por las noches hasta salir del país, cuando entraron al país del campo de arroz lo hicieron por uno de los pasos oficiales y mostraron los documentos a los guardias, éstos se alegraron de verlos ahí ya que al parecer la hegemonía de Traz los perturbaba incluso a ellos, el problema de hacer las cosas de manera tan abierta y visible es que cuando habían ojos y oídos por todos lados, su presencia era sabida de inmediato y tendrían que andar con sumo cuidado para no caer en una trampa ni recibir un ataque sorpresa

Cuando estaban viajando en este lugar, iban mucho más alerta y reactivos al entorno, esto fue hasta que llegaron a la ciudad que si bien no era la capital política, sí era una especie de capital comercial puesto que estaba llena de vida y gran parte de los ingresos del país eran recogidos aquí mediante los impuestos, irónicamente el hombre de los impuestos era Traz, quien había comprado el derecho para ser el recaudador de la ciudad y con ese poder se encargaba de cobrar excesivas cantidades a los ciudadanos para luego enviarle la cuota comprometida al feudal, en caso de que alguien no le cancelara lo que él estipulaba, simplemente le echaba sus ninjas o lo hacía desaparecer por medio de los mismos, así que la gente vivía en la miseria porque preferían esto a no vivir

El equipo de Konoha se decidió por hospedarse en una residencial con tal de reunir algo de información para planificar su ataque, no querían provocar un combate con ninjas de nivel en medio de la ciudad con gente inocente corriendo de un lado a otro, pidieron dos cuartos, uno para Ino y el otro para los hombres y después de hacer la reserva y dejar sus cosas fueron a investigar, cada uno por su cuenta

Sasuke era quien tenía la mayor ventaja ya que vestía entero de negro y al estar anocheciendo podía pasar más desapercibido, usaba unos pantalones negros holgados que le llegaban un poco más debajo de la rodilla y una camisa negra, suelta también, el emblema de su clan iba en uno de los costados de sus pantalones y en la parte posterior del cuello de su camisa, Naruto no había modificado mucho su vestuario sino que sólo lo subió unas tallas, aún usaba pantalones de camuflaje al estilo militar, una polera negra manga larga y ahora llevaba una especie de funda o vaina poco común en la espalda, Ino tenía una mini falda de color morado con un cinturón amarillo como su cabello y una blusa sin mangas cuyos bordes y reverso eran del mismo tono de su cinturón

El Uchiha hizo lo mismo que Naruto aunque en lugares distintos, éstos se volvieron prácticamente sombras en la oscuridad y estuvieron espiando las conversaciones de la gente en distintos bares y sitios de reunión, Ino por otro lado fue a un parque que se veía bastante concurrido para escuchar lo que decían las personas, mientras que Kakashi estaba conversando amablemente con el dueño de una de las pocas tiendas que lucía próspera, el hombre que hablaba con Kakashi parecía como embobado mientras miraba el Sharingan de Kakashi…¿Qué cosas no?

Cuando eran pasadas las doce de la noche, volvieron a reunirse para conversar y compartir los resultados, Kakashi contuvo una carcajada al ver las dispares caras de sus alumnos, ya que Naruto y Sasuke lucían frustrados mientras que Ino se veía más contenta

-¿Cómo les fue?

-mal, los borrachos dicen puras tonterías – Naruto

-yo tampoco tuve mejor suerte – Sasuke

-yo no pude averiguar nada, pero al menos lo pasé bien y dos hombres me invitaron a salir – Ino

-veo que fue el único que tuvo éxito – Kakashi

-¿Qué? – Sasuke

-eso, yo sí pude obtener información y es confiable – Kakashi – lo que ha pasado no es bueno, el hombre llamado Traz que se supone domina este sitio está muerto

-¿¡Qué!? – los tres

-déjenme seguir, el hombre murió a manos de los ninjas a quienes contrataba y ahora son éstos los que extorsionan a las personas en nombre de Traz, pero no sólo lo mataron a él sino que mataron a los otros ninjas y ahora sólo quedan tres, el problema es que son de la niebla y dos de ellos portan grandes espadas

-Los shinobi gatana! – Naruto

-así es, al menos dos de ellos lo son y eso significa que la misión se acaba de complicar – Kakashi – es posible que suba de rango, así que es una decisión de grupo el continuar o no

-¿los ninjas espadachines de la niebla tienen el nivel de un jounin? – Sasuke

-y tal vez más, algunos son muy poderosos

-yo creo que debemos quedarnos, Sasuke y yo ya vencimos a un jounin de la niebla y eso que nos emboscó – Naruto – Kakashi-sensei puede enfrentar a uno, nosotros al restante mientras Ino se encarga del otro ninja que no lleva espada

-¿tú qué dices Ino? – Kakashi

La rubia estaba algo indecisa, por un lado se sentía intranquila por todo esto ya que se había puesto muy peligroso, pero tampoco quería decepcionar a sus amigos ni a sí misma, ella había entrenado duro cada vez que tuvo oportunidad y había mejorado bastante, tal vez era el momento de confiar y poner a prueba sus capacidades, así que haría caso a los consejos de su maestra y demostraría de qué estaba hecha

-está bien, yo me enfrento al que no lleva espada – Ino

Como habían llegado a un acuerdo, decidieron quedarse a enfrentar a los ninjas que habían errado el camino, sin embargo esa noche descansarían bien ya que tendrían que estar a pleno de sus capacidades para enfrentar tales adversarios

Al día siguiente, se dieron cuenta al despertar, que no la tendrían tan fácil, un olor a humo los sacó de su descanso ya que se prepararon para salir por temor a que el lugar se estuviera quemando, rápidamente se vistieron y salieron de la residencial, cuando estuvieron afuera se dieron cuenta que no había fuego, por lo que probablemente el humo se debiese a una bomba que lo liberó aunque la tranquilidad no les duró mucho ya que sintieron un grito de Ino, pero no pudieron ir a socorrerla ya que rápidamente un muro de agua se interpuso entre los de Konoha y la estructura donde aún permanecía su amiga y compañera

Naruto estaba haciendo unos sellos para atravesar la técnica de agua, pero se detuvo cuando vio una enorme marea azotar la residencial con todo lo que había en su interior, de inmediato se preocupó por su amiga ya que no tenía idea de qué le había pasado hasta que los vio

Sobre el charco al que ahora estaba reducida la residencial, estaban erguidos tres sujetos obviamente ninjas y de buen nivel, uno de ellos era Zabuza el demonio oculto entre la neblina, a su lado estaba Raiga y en medio de los tres estaba Kisame con una inconsciente Ino sobre uno de sus hombros, Kakashi y Sasuke supieron que estaban en problemas ya que frente a sus ojos estaban dos bandidos de rango A y uno de rango S, sin duda alguna esos eran pesos pesados, Naruto sin embargo no pensaba en los rivales o sus capacidades, lo único que le preocupaba es que su amiga y compañera estaba en peligro y únicamente por culpa suya, ya que él fue quien la presionó para continuar con la misión y él tendría que hallar la forma de rescatarla

-¡Oye engendro de pescado, deja a la chica y pelea como si fueras un hombre! – Naruto

-¡Naruto! – Sasuke y Kakashi

Los compañeros del rubio entendían mejor que el Namikaze que no estaban en una buena situación como para andar haciéndose el valiente y provocar al adversario ya que no era seguro que tanto él como Sasuke fuesen capaces de acabar a uno de esos sujetos por él mismo, incluso Kakashi no estaba seguro del todo de salir airoso tras enfrentar a Kisame, ya que él era el de mayor rango entre los enemigos

-jaja me gusta la actitud de este chico, ven por tu compañera si te atreves – Kisame

-¡No corras remedo de sushi! – Naruto

Entonces el portador de la Samehada salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a Naruto, se estaba alejando de los de Konoha y de sus propios compañeros, Naruto rápidamente comenzó a seguirlo a toda velocidad pasando junto a los otros dos ninjas de la niebla sin que éstos hicieran el menor esfuerzo por detenerlo, sin embargo cuando Kakashi y Sasuke iban a darle alcanzo a su amigo, éstos se pusieron frente a los restantes eligiendo a sus oponentes, Kakashi fue escogido por Zabuza, mientras Raiga quiso probar suerte con Sasuke

Naruto era perfectamente consciente de que estaba siendo conducido a una trampa ya que permitía que el adversario lo separara de su equipo, siendo que para los ninjas de Konoha la mayor fortaleza era el trabajo en equipo, pero nada le importaba en estos momentos, sólo pensaba en la forma más efectiva de destrozarlo miembro a miembro con tal de recuperar a Ino

…..

..

Kakashi fue testigo preferencial de cómo Zabuza sacó su espada e intentó darle varias veces con ella, dentro de sí se preguntaba cómo lo hacía para moverla con tanta facilidad, dado el gran tamaño que tenía, él sólo se defendía con un kunai mientras buscaba la oportunidad para darle un golpe crítico, ya se había descubierto el Sharingan y daba gracias a haberse entrenado él también durante estos años ya que gracias a eso podía utilizar el Sharingan durante más tiempo sin sufrir desmayos

Pronto el ninja del país del agua se vio en la necesidad de hacer algo para contrarrestar ese ojo Sharingan ya que veía con anticipación todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, lo que le impedía sorprender a Kakashi y atacarlo directamente, para él un gran espadachín, el ser detenido con un simple kunai era casi una ofensa y se iba a encargar de hacérselo pagar

El demonio de la niebla, creó el tan conocido jutsu que daba nombre a su aldea, reduciendo drásticamente la visibilidad de Kakashi y dándole nuevamente la iniciativa en el combate ya que el peliplateado de Konoha ahora sólo podía bloquear los golpes, mas no anticiparlos.

De un momento a otro Zabuza apareció corriendo hacia Kakashi con su enorme espada por delante, sin embargo el enmascarado fue lo suficientemente hábil como para evadir la arremetida y destruir al enemigo tras caer incrustándole el kunai en la espalda, pero se decepcionó cuando el apuñalado enemigo se deshacía para revelar sólo un poco de agua cayendo al suelo

Un clon de agua, fue lo que pensó Kakashi; lo que no advirtió fue que el agua que había soltado el clon era un poco extraña y más densa de lo normal, cosa que otro Zabuza sí aprovechó apareciendo detrás de Kakashi y haciendo uso del agua recién liberada y de la misma niebla para ejecutar su jutsu

-Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu (Técnica de la Prisión de Agua) – Zabuza

Kakashi de pronto se vio encerrado por una esfera de agua cuya resistencia era incluso mayor a la del acero y que de no salir pronto de ella, perdería la vida por falta de oxígeno; el de la niebla se sintió satisfecho al ver que su trampa dio resultado y despejó la niebla que había provocado, su rival estaba atrapado frente a él y cada segundo estaba más cerca de morir por lo que no era necesario ya el cubrir el escenario del combate con neblina…

…de pronto sintió un leve movimiento y antes de poder reaccionar un grupo de perros lo había mordido al punto de tenerlo completamente inmovilizado

-¡Qué está pasando! – Zabuza

De pronto el Kakashi dentro de la prisión de agua se fundió con ese elemento al volverse simplemente un montón de agua, Kakashi lo había engañado usando el mismo truco que él había utilizado hace pocos instantes

-¿acaso copió mi jutsu en ese corto momento? – Zabuza

De pronto sintió un perturbador sonido como de muchas aves y una resplandor comenzó a aparecer de entre los árboles, poco a poco Kakashi se venía acercando a paso lento mientras contemplaba a su enemigo

-Zabuza, eres un gran guerrero aunque lamentablemente dejaste que tu ambición y búsqueda de poder se llevara lo mejor de ti – Kakashi

-¿Quée….eeess…eso?....tu chakra…es…visible! – Zabuza

-esto es mi única técnica original y se llama… - Kakashi

-¡Chidori! – Kakashi

Al final el ninja copia apuró el paso y cuando comunicó a su rival el nombre de su técnica, también le dio una certera estocada con la misma, directo en el corazón por lo que no había duda alguna de que lo había matado, tras agradecerles su ayuda, desapareció a sus fieles canes y comprobó que el cuerpo ahora muerto de Zabuza caía sin vida sobre el suelo

-ahora a ver cómo les va a los chicos

….

..

Sasuke estaba enfrentando a Raiga el ninja del trueno como se hacía llamar éste (No estaba con Ranmaru) la pelea había comenzado de forma favorable para el Uchiha debido a que su adversario lo había subestimado por su corta edad, en un comienzo el tipo de la niebla quiso golpearlo directamente con sus colmillos de Ikazuchi pensando que si conseguía tocarlo con éstos, podría paralizarlo y facilitarle su pelea, no es que tuviera miedo a un combate de mayor duración, pero siempre había que tomar precauciones cuando se peleaba contra un Uchiha

Sasuke vio al renegado acercársele y sacó las armas que utilizaba, eran un par de navajas con espacio para las manos, exactamente el mismo modelo que utilizaba Asuma, con la diferencia que Sasuke canalizaba su elemento raiton en ellas para darles mayor filo y mayor longitud, lo malo es que el Sarutobi vencía los duelos puramente de armas por su ventaja elemental, sin embargo Sasuke tenía más alcance, Asuma podía extender su navaja de viento sólo hasta los treinta centímetros, mientras que Sasuke si se enfocaba sólo en una lograba hasta cinco metros, parte de la diferencia radicaba en que el elemento fuuton es todo lo contrario al raiton, el viento tiende a dispersarse y buscar estar en forma libre y salvaje, mientras que la electricidad es fácilmente conducible y manipulable, otra de las diferencias que tenían es que Asuma usaba los filos de sus navajas hacia abajo y el moreno descendiente del clan Uchiha utilizaba una hacia abajo y la otra hacia arriba con tal de tener mayor versatilidad de movimientos

Cuando Raiga quiso golpear a Sasuke, éste sacó las dos navajas y extendiendo su chidori a través del arma pudo cortar con facilidad uno de los colmillos de su enemigo, quien rápidamente maldijo para sus adentros por haberlo subestimado tanto, al final dejó su arma rota en el suelo y comenzó a arrojarle fuertes rayos con la otra

Sasuke seguía teniendo la ventaja ya que podía recibir los rayos con sus armas y no sufría daño alguno, el único problema es que usar esas armas traía una limitación, la misma que le decía Asuma y que era la imposibilidad de hacer algún jutsu ya que tenía las manos ocupadas como para realizar sellos

El moreno vio cómo su adversario estaba esmerándose por reunir una gran cantidad de nubes de tormenta, ojalá Naruto estuviera aquí para averiguar cómo podía hacer eso ya que le sería de utilidad saberlo, pero si quería salir vivo de ahí tendría que permitir que ese secreto muriera con su adversario, el que él mismo fuese quien reunió las nubes sería irónico cuando le impacte su nueva técnica, así que sólo aguardó hasta que él estuviera listo

-Rai – Raiga (es interrumpido)

-Kirin!

Cuando Sasuke dijo el nombre de su técnica, un rayo descendió velozmente de la tormenta que el de la niebla había creado, tomó forma animal y cayó directamente sobre Raiga quien estaba absolutamente anonadado porque alguien pudiera usar una técnica de trueno tan poderosa y provocar que todo el esfuerzo que había puesto formando esa tormenta se volviera en su contra

BOOM

El fulminante ataque eléctrico impactó en el ninja y al chocar contra el suelo provocó un leve estallido que copó todo por unos instantes, tras los cuales se pudo ver lo que había quedado de Raiga, simplemente un cuerpo altamente calcinado y un colmillo quemado por la excesiva cantidad de electricidad a la que estuvo expuesto

-(desactivando su Sharingan y sentándose en el suelo) uff…por fin terminó – Sasuke

-Sasukeeee!

-¿Kakashi-sensei está bien? – Sasuke

-sí, puede arreglármelas para acabar a mi enemigo y veo que tú también lo pudiste hacer

-conté con suerte, este tipo me subestimó y eso le hizo perder una de sus armas y luego preparó una tormenta que le costó la vida

-¿así que la usaste?

-sí, es increíble incluso más de lo que parecía cuando la creamos

-me alegro, ahora vamos a ver a Naruto, él era quien la tenía más difícil de las tres

-sí, pero creo que sería bueno recoger las armas, podríamos ganar puntos con Kiri si se las devolvemos

-pero Naruto nos necesita – Kakashi

-mejor usted recoja las armas y yo voy con él, Naruto no necesita un compañero, necesita un par de ojos rojos

-bien, confiaré en ti – Kakashi

….

..

Kisame iba corriendo complacido por ver cómo el rubio lo seguía, eso era hasta que escuchó una técnica que no conocía

-Suiton Genshibakudan (bomba de agua) – Naruto

El rubio tenía las manos juntas y le arrojó una esfera de agua del porte de un balón, Kisame se sorprendió por lo rápido que avanzaba y que iba bien dirigida ya que estaba como anticipándose a su siguiente paso, como no quería arriesgarse puso su espada para bloquear el golpe y tremenda fue su sorpresa cuando el golpe le hizo soltar su espada debido a la fuerza del impacto, seguro que si esa cosa le hubiera dado, le habría provocado serios daños

-¿oye mocoso fuiste tú el que creó eso?

-¡qué te importa quién la haya creado! – Naruto – no vivirás para contarlo!

Antes de que Naruto saltara hacia donde estaba él, Kisame dejó a Ino apoyada sobre una roca y recogió su espada de frente al combate, Naruto sabía un poco sobre Kisame y la Samehada ya que entre las cosas que Sarutobi le había inculcado estaba el revisar el libro bingo con tal de obtener información sobre sus enemigos e ideas para sus técnicas, el rubio sabía que ambos eran tipo suiton aunque a Kisame no se le conocía otro elemento, mientras que él también manejaba el fuuton por lo que tendría que hacerle creer que ambos podían manipular sólo el agua para sorprenderlo en el momento preciso

-Suiton Goshoku-zame (Técnica de los cinco tiburones come-hombres) – Kisame

Así en plena superficie, Kisame extendió la mano y de cada uno de sus dedos salió un tiburón de agua dispuesto a tener al Namikaze como merienda, sin embargo Naruto logró aterrizar esquivando uno que estaba cerca para saltar a un árbol más alejado para contraatacar

-Suiton: Sen Suikan no Kega (Mil Proyectiles Acuáticos) – Naruto

Naruto hizo parecer su boca un arma de metralla, puesto que comenzó a disparar pequeñas balas de agua con mucha rapidez y presión, volviendo esas pequeñas cantidades de agua en armas mortales, el cara de pez tuvo la fortuna de contar con su espada para protegerse, sin embargo los animales recién creados con agua se deshicieron al recibir el primer proyectil

-creo que al igual que mi eres muy bueno con las técnicas de agua, jejeje esto va a ser entretenido

-es una lástima que tenga que matarte por lo que le hiciste a mi amiga – Naruto

En ese momento el Kisame con que estaba hablando Naruto se deshizo en un charco de agua y el real apareció detrás suyo para intentar darle con la Samehada, por fortuna Naruto pudo reaccionar y sacar de su funda su vara Bo y bloquear la espada con escamas de tiburón

-¿vas a luchar con un palito? – Kisame

El tipo de la niebla decía eso porque debido al apuro Naruto estaba usando el arma en su longitud original, la cual era de cuarenta centímetros porque en este tamaño era fácil transportarla, sin embargo Naruto le tiró una patada a su enemigo para alejarlo y presionó el botón que activaba el mecanismo, consiguiendo que la vara creciera hasta alcanzar el metro y medio, metro y medio de un sólido y duro metal sumamente resistente

-no querrás saber lo que soy capaz de hacer con este palito – Naruto

Así entonces Naruto tomó su báculo e intentó golpear a Kisame con un golpe aplastante, cual matamoscas, sin embargo Kisame lo esquivó e intentó afeitarlo por un lado, pero el rubio más hábil pudo mover un poco su arma, para bloquear el ataque con el extremo que había quedado arriba, entonces con la Samehada fija en uno de los extremos de su Bo, movió rápidamente el otro para darle un golpe en un muslo, Kisame sintió el golpe aunque nada del otro mundo por la poca distancia para impulsar la vara, y se alejó unos metros

-debo reconocerlo chico, eres bueno y el no matarte podría darme problemas en el futuro

-lo dices como si tuvieras futuro – Naruto

-Suiton BakuFaku (Tsunami de Agua) – Kisame

Con esas palabras se produjo un drástico cambio en el escenario de este emocionante combate, ya que Kisame provocó que de la nada apareciera una gran ola que al reventar contra el suelo lo cubrió todo con agua, derribando muchos árboles, unos muros de la aldea y todo lo que había a su paso, por un lado estaba Kisame de pie como si nada y por el otro sector estaba Naruto quien con algo de dificultades había conseguido capear esa colosal demostración de la fuerza de la naturaleza, entre ambos quedaban sólo restos de árboles, escombros y mucha destrucción

-Suiton Suikodan no jutsu! (Técnica del misil del tiburón) – Kisame

-Suiton Suryuudan no jutsu! (dragón de agua) – Naruto

El tipo azul creó un remolino desde el cual salió un enorme tiburón, cuyas magnitudes eran notablemente superiores a las de los tiburones que había hecho aparecer antes, Naruto sólo había creado un dragón de agua normal, que si bien era una técnica poderosa y especialmente fuerte cuando se hacía en un sitio con abundante agua, no era competencia para la técnica de Kisame, por lo que fue fácilmente deshecho, mientras que el tiburón seguía su avance hacia el rubio

-Kushiyose no jutsu! – Naruto

-¿Qué pasa Naruto? – Enma

-Enma, necesito una jaula alrededor mío ahora!

Eso fue precisamente lo que el mono hizo, se transformó en su estado de diamante y modificó su forma para proteger a Naruto, viendo la amenaza que tenía el rubio cuando el tiburón llegó hasta él y se desarmó al estrellarse contra sus firmes barrotes, entonces se sorprendió cuando otra cosa golpeó su estructura y vio a un sujeto de piel azul, dientes como de tiburón y gran estatura, impactando una espada que dejaba ver una gran cantidad de escamas que sobresalían de modo que parecían dientes (ya no tenía las vendas)

-¿Enma estás bien?

-sí, pero esa espada está absorbiendo mi chakra, no podré permanecer mucho tiempo aquí

-está bien, sólo dame un instante – Naruto – Kage bunshin no jutsu!...listo!

El mono desapareció en una nube de humo, haciendo que el hombre que golpeaba la jaula desde arriba cayera de forma aparatosa al agua que había por suelo, cosa que Naruto aprovechó para arremeter en contra de su rival, era el original ya que sus clones hacían pantalla en la retaguardia dado que era difícil que creer que teniendo clones a libre disposición, el original iba a lanzar un ataque directo…

...pero al parecer el cara de pez no era capaz de sacar esas conclusiones ya que atacando con la misma vehemencia de siempre blandió su espada contra el Naruto que se le acercaba, provocando que éste se vea totalmente sorprendido y sólo pudiera contornearse un poco para minimizar el efecto del golpe, pero de todos modos cuando la Samehada golpeó su brazo, le desgarró casi todos los músculos que tenía entre el hombro y el codo y le lastimó el último de forma moderada

El rubio dejó escapar un corto grito por el dolor para luego hundirse en el agua, Kisame iba a hacer algo para arrojarle un ataque dentro del agua, pero desde la misma salió un clon dispuesto a atacarlo que tuvo que destruir de una patada, miraba el agua y aparecieron dos más, el problema fue que cuando uno lo iba a golpear, el otro apareció por detrás y le golpeó la mano derecha con la vara, haciéndolo soltar su espada y quedar adolorido en la zona golpeada, después de eso Kisame pudo deshacerse de las réplicas, aunque sí con algunas complicaciones

-pensando: _maldición, este chico tiene bastante chakra, pero no sé por qué mi samehada no reaccionó…algo pasa_ – Kisame

Sintió un cambio en la densidad del agua y rápidamente saltó para evitar caer en una prisión de agua, lo que no advirtió fue que eso había sido una trampa ya que en el sitio donde había caído apareció de sorpresa un Naruto por su espalda y lo sujetó con mucha fuerza, entonces le dijo que mirara a sus lados

Kisame le hizo caso y cuando puso atención vio que a sus dos lados había un Naruto con las manos juntas apuntando hacia él, claramente se preparaba para hacer esa técnica que le había lanzado al comienzo

-uno de ellos es real, si le das podrás ganar – clon

Kisame miró a un lado y luego al otro, lo único que se posaba ante su mirada eran dos Narutos formando a gran velocidad una esfera de agua que de no hacer algo pronto acabaría con él, sin certeza de nada se concentró y lanzó de su boca un chorro de agua a uno de los dos que tenía a los lados, pero éste se deshizo en un montón de humo

-Suiton Genshibakudan (bomba de agua) – Naruto

El otro resultó ser el original, cosa que hubiera averiguado de no ser porque olvidó la herida que le había hecho en el brazo y que había deteriorado la ropa del original, ya que el agua había quitado la sangre, mientras que el clon estaba intacto

Con la muerte del renegado, el agua comenzó a desaparecer ya que lo único que la mantenía ahí era el chakra de aquel individuo, el rubio cayó agotado al suelo, pero sabía que su tarea aún no estaba completa, aunque su chakra estaba por el suelo, al punto que incluso le impedía ponerse de pie, por lo que él utilizando sólo su brazo sano se arrastró hasta donde la rubia había quedado, ahora ella estaba despertando por el agua y todo el movimiento que había sucedido recién en ese lugar

La chica abría los ojos con lentitud, los sentía pesados y no recordaba bien lo que había causado que estuviese en esa situación, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a un muy maltrecho Naruto que estaba frente a ella, pero estaba notablemente cansado y lastimado ya que daba la impresión que se había estado arrastrando

-¿I…iii…no….está…s….bien? – Naruto

Ella lo vio tan indefenso y preocupado de su seguridad que se conmovió, entonces recordó el humo y que cuando se había terminado de vestir para salir, apareció un tipo feo en su habitación y la había golpeado fuerte en el abdomen, eso era lo último que recordaba y si él estaba así frente a ella seguramente acababa de vencerlo, sólo esperaba que sus demás compañeros estuvieran bien, pero en ese momento sólo se le ocurrió una forma de contestar toda esa preocupación, se acercó a él y le dio un beso directo en la boca, estuvo quieta unos instantes hasta que se extrañó de que Naruto no continuara el beso o que la rechazara, así que se separó intrigada para encontrarse con un inconsciente Naruto a sus pies, mientras que desde la distancia el moreno se detuvo al ver que ya no era necesario


	12. Niebla y Hielo

CAPITULO 11 Niebla y Hielo

Luego de la pelea, volvieron a la aldea, Ino quien era la que se encontraba en mejores condiciones llevó cargando al rubio, Sasuke fue a buscar la Samehada mientras Kakashi tenía la Kubikiri Hocho y uno de los Colmillos de raiga

Cuando volvieron al pueblo les informaron de lo que había acontecido ya que fueron consultados al ver las armas que ellos reconocían y temían, entonces la gente tuvo una reacción casi refleja, ya que rápidamente se agolparon sobre los de Konoha para agradecerles y decirles cuan felices eran de ser libres, pero cuando Ino molesta gritó que su compañero necesitaba atención médica, ellos rápidamente la condujeron a una clínica que había y prácticamente acosaron a los facultativos para que lo atendieran en el acto, al final resultó que su condición no era de gravedad, pero no por eso estaba en buen estado, su brazo derecho tenía serios daños a nivel muscular y articular en la zona del codo, sus piernas tenían micro desgarros ya que debía haber estado sometido a una gran presión (resistir un ataque de la Samehada con Kisame echando su cuerpo encima) y su chakra estaba peligrosamente bajo, lo bueno es que con un par de días de reposo iba a poder despertar, eso sí tendría que estar un tiempo sin luchar para recuperar especialmente su brazo

Mientras tanto en el exterior, Kakashi y Sasuke intentaban escabullirse del sorpresivo e improvisado festival que habían armado los habitantes de aquella ciudad en que querían contar con su presencia a cada rato y en todos lados, al final Kakashi se hizo un tiempo para enviar una nota a Konoha mediante un ave mensajera que logró encontrar en ese sitio, informándole que habían enfrentado a sus tres enemigos, los vencieron a todos y recuperaron dos armas y media, el único herido era su hijo, pero que no corría peligro y luego de algo de reposo volvería a la normalidad

Ahora estaban en el hospital, Naruto había despertado luego de dos días y para sorpresa de todos, Sasuke también requirió de asistencia médica, mientras huía de las celebraciones comenzó a sentir algo cálido recorrer su pierna y se dio cuenta que tenía una herida punzante en la parte trasera del muslo, cerca de la zona media, ahora mismo le corría una pequeña línea de sangre, en un comienzo le restó importancia, pero de a poco fue haciéndose más doloroso así que fue a la clínica y el doctor que lo revisó le dijo que era algo complicado ya que algo había perforado a fuerza bruta, el Uchiha se sorprendió ya que en ningún momento lo sintió, pero seguro que había sido el colmillo que había roto, el veredicto fue usar una apretada venda durante veinte días y reevaluar, además de evitar a toda costa sobre exigir esa extremidad

Cuatro días luego del combate, el equipo tres salía de esa aldea, Naruto iba con el brazo enyesado y con un cabestrillo para fijárselo, Sasuke tenía una gran venda en su muslo izquierdo, los otros dos iban bien por lo que estaban cargando las armas que probablemente devolverían a su sitio de origen

El viaje duró una semana debido a las condiciones en que se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto, el primero no debía forzar demasiado su pierna izquierda y el segundo debía evitar los movimientos bruscos y tampoco podía exigirle demasiado a sus miembros inferiores ya que acababa de recuperarse de una gran cantidad de micro desgarros en ellos, el viaje fue aburrido para fortuna de todos, ya que en las condiciones en que estaban no podrían hacer frente a algún enemigo de buen nivel o a grupos muy numerosos, Ino actuaba rara alrededor de Naruto porque sentía vergüenza por lo que había pasado cuando éste la rescató, pero parece que el rubio no había estado consciente en esos momentos, mientras que el otro testigo que presenció el acto mantuvo silencio, generando un ambiente algo tenso

Cuando llegaron a la aldea los guardias se asombraron, primero porque no esperaban que alguien pudiera dejar en esas condiciones a Sasuke y Naruto, especialmente en presencia de Kakashi ya que todos ellos tenían una imagen sumamente buena frente al resto de la aldea, pero al ver lo que en estos momentos llevaba Ino sobre sus manos entendían el motivo de sus heridas, esas armas eran reconocibles por cualquier ninja que tenga algo de conocimiento, las armas de los espadachines de la niebla eran sumamente valiosas porque sus portadores eran ninjas tremendamente poderosos, al punto que se decía que los siete reunidos podrían vencer a varios kages al mismo tiempo, lamentablemente ahora era imposible comprobarlo por las recientes bajas de tres de ellos

El equipo tres llegó a la oficina del Hokage quien se tranquilizó mucho al ver a su hijo caminando por su propia cuenta ya que al escuchar los enemigos que había enfrentado cada uno se alarmó, Kakashi dio el reporte de la misión de forma detallada relatando lo que él sabía de los combates, puede que no le hayan dicho mucho de su hijo, pero Minato sabía que para enfrentar a Hoshigaki Kisame y salir con vida había que ser bueno, el tipo no era un criminal de rango S por nada

-Naruto (es interrumpido)

-por favor Hokage-sama no reprenda a Naruto! – Ino – lo que pasó fue culpa mía, él sólo lo hizo para ayudarme

-Ino, no era un reproche y no debes sentirte culpable, cayeron en una emboscada y tú fuiste la víctima como pudo ser cualquiera de ellos – Minato – le iba a decir a Naruto que debe tener más cuidado al escoger a sus rivales, ahora quiero que los dos vayan al hospital para realizarse un examen general y sigan las indicaciones de los médicos, los demás pueden hacer lo que deseen

Al final los jóvenes heridos hicieron como se les indicó y acabaron ocupando el mismo cuarto en el hospital, Naruto estaba en una cama ya que le habían quitado el yeso y lo dejaron acostado para que no mueva tanto el brazo, mientras que Sasuke estaba sentado y debía permanecer así durante al menos dos horas más

-¿soy el único que cree que es un asco?

-no, sólo eres el único que lo dice – Sasuke

-es decir, vencimos a nuestros oponentes y todo eso – Naruto – pero mira cómo quedamos, imagina si lucháramos contra Itachi, estaríamos hechos jirones antes de llegar a tocarlo o cuando pelee con mi padre, me aplastará sin el menor esfuerzo

-yo también tuve varios errores, y eso que tuve suerte al ser elegido por Raiga, pero mi chidori se debilita mucho al extenderse, además aún me cuesta mucho usar el Kirin

-y yo, no tuve que usar mis técnicas fuuton porque no creí que pudieran superar las suiton de Kisame, pero mi bola de agua me incapacita mucho al ocupar ambas manos, además todavía no puedo hacer esa maldita técnica, siento que estoy cerca y aún así no lo consigo

Pocos minutos y mucha autocrítica después llegó un doctor informándoles de los resultados y lo que tendrían que hacer en adelante, para Sasuke fueron dos semanas de reposo, nada de saltar por los tejados, hacer sentadillas, cargar peso o cualquier cosa que lastimara su pierna, mientras que Naruto tendría que pasar tres semanas con el brazo enyesado con reposo moderado, podía hacer algunas cosas siempre y cuando no movieran mucho su brazo o de lo contrario corría el riesgo de sufrir algún tipo de incapacidad permanente

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-lo mismo de siempre, seguir adelante – Naruto – recuerda nuestro compromiso, no nos detendremos ante nada mientras sigamos con vida, puedo estar con reposo y aún así aprovechar el tiempo, lo único malo es que no podré hacer clones de sombras, tú podrías practicar y mejorar tu chidori

-vaya me alegro de oír que están animados – Minato

Los dos vieron cómo el quinto Hokage ingresaba a la habitación, de inmediato el ambiente cambió ya que Naruto no podía evitar ponerse a la defensiva cuando él estaba cerca

-chicos sé que enfrentaron y vencieron a ninjas muy poderosos – Minato – por lo mismo es que he tomado una resolución, si bien son capaces de enfrentar a un ninja fuerte, aún no están lo suficientemente preparados como para hacerlo

-es verdad, recuerda que no somos tan buenos como tú – Naruto – supongo que ahora nos pondrás una ridícula prueba que no podamos pasar y nos devolverás a ser genin o peor

-No Naruto, debido a que en su nivel hay varios ninjas prometedores haremos un examen jounin diferente, será un combate en el estadio contra algún otro ninja y en base a sus resultados se verá si están listos para aprobar y alcanzar el rango o no, no habrán trampas ni segundas lecturas, será un examen parejo para todos y justo, se realizará en siete meses más, aunque cuando te recuperes tendrán que ir como equipo a devolver las espadas a la niebla

-¿No puede ir otro? – Naruto

-el Mizukage pidió explícitamente a quienes vencieron a los traidores para felicitarlos – Minato – tómalo como unas vacaciones ya que después de esa misión tendrán libre para entrenar hasta la fecha del examen y recuérdenlo, si aprueban serán jounin y las misiones de rango A se volverán una rutina

Estas palabras surtieron precisamente el efecto que el Hokage deseaba, los motivaron de sobre manera, ya que si se volvían fuertes podrían enfrentar a sus rivales deseados, y si tenían misiones complejas, ganarían experiencia también útil para sus propósitos, así como la oportunidad o probabilidad de encontrarse con el genio Uchiha en algún lado ahí afuera, el quinto les deseó una pronta recuperación y se marchó satisfecho porque algo le haya salido bien con ellos

El tiempo pasó rápido para los jóvenes cuyas ansias les permitían enfocarse en mejorar los puntos que pudieran en las condiciones en que se encontraban, las tres semanas por ejemplo, Naruto se las pasó estudiando de algunos libros avanzados sobre fuuinjutsu, no es que deseara aprender de esta área como su padre o Jiraiya, sino que buscaba algo en particular, algo que sirviera para la que sería su técnica maestra y hasta ahora le había resultado tan esquiva, y Sasuke seguía practicando su Chidori

El día indicado por el médico, Naruto se quitó el yeso y a las pocas horas emprendió el viaje rumbo a la aldea de la niebla, estaba con él su equipo original, compuesto además de él por Kakashi, Sasuke e Ino, todos iban algo ansiosos por lo que se les venía por delante ya que Ino siempre se alegraba por compartir con su viejo equipo, mientras que los muchachos del grupo no encontraban la hora de terminar con esa misión para estar de vuelta y someterse a un entrenamiento intensivo de cara a los próximos exámenes para jounin que se realizarían en la aldea y Kakashi estaba contento al ver el buen ánimo en sus alumnos

Su viaje en el interior del país del fuego fue tranquilo como era de esperarse ya que el mundo ninja respetaba a Konoha, aunque Naruto parecía un volcán de energía ya que durante las últimas semanas lo único que había podido hacer era estudiar sobre sellos, hacer sentadillas y trabajar en su genshibakudan (bomba de agua) sin lograr muchos resultados con lo último

Para sorpresa de todos los de la hoja, en el acceso que había para el país del agua había un escuadrón de ninjas de la aldea de la niebla, éstos llevaban una orden con las identificaciones del Mizukage para escoltarlos y asegurarse de que tanto ellos como las armas lleguen sin ningún tipo de percance a la ciudad, Kakashi fue quien habló y se relacionó más con los sujetos ya que los ahora chunin iban perdidos en su mundo

Al llegar a la ciudad la gente se sorprendía de verlos y murmuraba muchas cosas positivas sobre ellos, al parecer se había esparcido la noticia que ellos habían vencido a tres de los espadachines renegados y venían a devolver dos armas y media en un acto de buena fe, Naruto sentía algo extraño ya que en Konoha siempre lo trataban con excesiva pleitesía por ser hijo del líder de la villa, sin embargo ahora recibía el mismo trato debido a una de sus hazañas y se sentía bien, de ese modo transcurrió su viaje por la aldea hasta llegar a la oficina del Yondaime Mizukage (el mismo del manga) quien los recibió sonriéndoles

-hola estimados ninjas de Konoha, ¿cómo ha sido su viaje? – Mizukage

-el viaje ha sido tranquilo y sin percances, muchas gracias por la escolta – Kakashi

-me alegro de oír eso – Mizukage – puede que se pregunten por qué tanta la insistencia de pedirles que vinieran ustedes a dejar las armas, pero para nosotros esos objetos son muy valiosos porque representan las siete escuelas iniciales de nuestros fundadores, cada uno era un connotado luchador en esos tiempos y fue en base a sus estilos que se crearon estar armas luego de su muerte y se crearon sus escuelas, por lo que las espadas pasan al siguiente ninja que muestre ser su más digno portador, lo ideal sería que pasara de las manos del portador anterior, pero como ellos se habían marchado ustedes que los vencieron son las personas más idóneas para tal trabajo

-bueno para nosotros en un honor participar de tal tradición – Kakashi - ¿Cuándo será?

-dentro de dos días, ya que según lo informó el Hokage, una de las armas está seriamente dañada y necesitamos repararla

-en realidad…uno de los colmillos fue destruido y el otro se quemó por un exceso de electricidad

-¿Tú eres Sasuke Uchiha no?

-así es – Sasuke

-te felicito, estas piezas son tremendamente resistentes y si pudiste sobrecargar un colmillo a ese punto quiere decir que eres quien de hoy en adelante debería ser llamado como el trueno – Mizukage – tienen hasta el día de la ceremonia para hacer lo que les plazca, no estarán vigilados ni nada ya que son nuestros huéspedes

Así fue como los de Konoha fueron hasta un hotel, Naruto rápidamente salió a explorar y conocer ya que le encantaba conocer mejor los lugares nuevos a los que iba, mientras que Ino le había pedido a Sasuke una oportunidad para conversar en privado

-Sasuke-kun…yo quería decirte..

-Ino ¿realmente soy yo a quien quieres decirle esto? – Sasuke

Ino puso una cara de sorpresa ya que se había estado preparando y ahora que se había decidido a declararse Sasuke le salía con eso que no entendía en lo absoluto

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-vi como besaste a Naruto la otra vez – Sasuke

-eso….eso…eso fue por….porque me salvó! – Ino – la verdad estaba confundida…y él apareció preguntándome si estaba bien…cuando él mismo se veía pésimo…que…yo…

-lo entiendo, él suele preocuparse así de la gente – Sasuke – no quiero que me uses sólo para no quedarte sola, y tampoco que te hagas ilusiones ya que difícilmente pueda aceptar a alguien antes de cumplir mis metas

-pero

-Ino, por favor dejémoslo así por el bien del equipo

Tras esas palabras Sasuke se fue del sitio donde los dos habían estado conversando, dejando a una Ino triste y confundida ya que Sasuke tenía razón, no estaba absolutamente segura de que ya no sentía nada por Naruto y eso le perturbaba bastante

…

..

Naruto había estado un rato sobre un edificio bastante alto mirando hacia todos lados para cautivar cada uno de los detalles que ante sus ojos sucedían, los distintos tipos de construcciones, los ninjas yendo de un lado a otro, siempre disfrutaba haciendo eso y cuando volvía a Konoha se ponía a pensar y comparar los que había en los diversos sitios que había visitado, ahora estaba adentrándose más en un bosque que había hacia el sector poniente de la aldea, se notaba que era una zona habitada principalmente por civiles ya que las casas eran bajas y probablemente no resistirían saltos, además eran algo rústicas y no parecían hechas con jutsus

Pronto vio a una chica bastante alta cargando un gran contenedor de metal que podría servir para acarrear agua lo leche, lo iba tomando con ambas manos y caminaba lento así que pensó que probablemente requeriría ayuda, sin embargo olvidó que estaba sin sus guantes ya que se los quitó para darle la mano al Mizukage y averiguar más sobre él, Naruto rápidamente apareció frente a la chica

-por favor déjame ayudarte – Naruto

El rubio sin pensar mucho en lo que pasaría al tocar a alguien que sea civil, tomó la jarra pasando a tocar un extremo de la mano de la chica, descubriendo dos cosas, la primera es que no era una mujer, y además no era tan "civil", no supo cuál de las dos lo sorprendió más, pero la cosa es que rápidamente se echó para atrás, soltando el recipiente que él tomó con presteza

-¿Quién eres tú? – Naruto

-¿De qué estás hablando, mi nombre es Haku, y el tuyo?

-Tú no eres civil…tienes unos extraños poderes! – Naruto

De forma muy rápida, Haku soltó el tarro con agua y apareció detrás de Naruto para cubrirle la boca, el Namikaze lo había visto claramente, pero aún estaba siendo presa de la sorpresa, no sólo del sexo real de quien tenía detrás, sino por las técnicas que le había copiado ya que no se parecían a nada de lo que conocía hasta el momento, entonces el chico lo miró de cerca y aún sin destaparle la boca le habló

-por favor no grites y te explicaré todo, ¿De acuerdo? – Haku (Naruto asiente) – bien, aquí en la niebla la gente con kekegenkai no es bien vista, se dice que son maldiciones producto de una vida de pecados que incluso la descendencia paga, por eso es que cada vez que alguien así aparece lo linchan y lo matan, cuando era niño eso le pasó a una tía y resulta que yo heredé estos poderes de mi madre, pero los he mantenido en secreto, puede que nuestra vida no sea muy buena ya que mi padre siempre bebe y a veces se pone violento, mientras que mi madre se lo pasa trabajando, pero es mejor que ser asesinado, ¿me entiendes? (el rubio vuelve a asentir) así que te pido por favor que no grites y te responderé cualquiera cosa

De ese modo Haku soltó a Naruto y volvió a recoger la fuente que había soltado, afortunadamente ésta estaba tapada así que no se derramó, sin embargo Naruto se había quedado pensativo, este chico le había tocado una fibra sensible ya que muchas veces él renegó contra su padre, aunque el Hokage nunca le hubiera golpeado ni mucho menos así que se planteaba que él no era el único con una vida dura debido a sus padres y sintió que debía hacer algo

-Haku…¿te gustaría irte a un lugar donde te trataran mejor?

-sí, pero dónde?

-mira, yo soy de Konoha y ahí se valora mucho a la gente con habilidades especiales como las tuyas – Naruto

-¿tú crees que me reciban ahí? – Haku – no creo que pueda llegar y aparecer

-no te preocupes, nosotros vinimos por la ceremonia de las espadas, pero si estás atento y nos encuentras en el hotel central cuando eso termine me las arreglaré para que te llevemos

-¡Muchas gracias! – Haku

Ahora Naruto se volvió al hotel bastante contento por haber ayudado a alguien con problemas serios, además sentía que los poderes que le había quitado a Haku eran geniales y no sabía lo que había hecho al momento de tocarlo…

Los siguientes días pasaron de forma extremadamente tranquilas según la opinión del rubio ya que Ino parecía muy pensativa e introspectiva, mientras que Sasuke lucía incómodo, no sabía qué, pero por lo que conocía a su amigo se daba cuenta que algo le incomodaba

La ceremonia fue extremadamente concurrida, mucha gente de todos los ámbitos estaba ahí para presenciar el asenso de tres nuevos jóvenes al rango más alto luego del Kage que había en la aldea de la niebla, el Yondaime Mizukage hizo las presentaciones y nombramientos correspondientes mientras Kakashi entregaba la Kubikiri Hocho a un tipo de nombre Suigetsu, Sasuke entregó los ahora restablecidos colmillos a un tipo que ni se molestó en recordar su nombre y Naruto le entregó la Samehada a un tal Chojuro, después de eso vinieron los festejos y las felicitaciones y agradecimientos públicos a los ninjas de Konoha por haber devuelto las espadas y especialmente a Naruto por derrotar a Kisame, también hubo algo importante que dejaría algo en limpio ya que el Mizukage dijo que quien venció a Raiga en su propio elemento de ahora en adelante debería ser conocido como Sasuke "el trueno", debido a su experticia con dicho elemento, Sasuke se sintió orgulloso de tener un apodo así ya que le daba categoría puesto que la mayoría de los buenos ninjas de la aldea tenían uno

-murmurando: Sasuke, el trueno….me gusta

Cuando los de Konoha volvieron a recoger las cosas al hotel se sorprendieron de ver a alguien esperándolos y con algunas cosas como si pareciera estar pronto a un viaje, así que Naruto les explicó de forma rápida que él era un civil de la aldea de la niebla que escondía sus poderes por miedo a ser asesinado y que tenía una poderosa línea de sangre, tanto Sasuke como Kakashi estaban interesados en saber en qué consistía esa línea de sangre, pero sólo el ninja copia lo dijo

Haku se puso notablemente nervioso ya que temía que al hacer hielo alguien lo vea y lo mate aún en presencia de los que podrían ser sus salvadores, pero se sorprendió cuando Naruto hizo unos sellos con una mano y creó unas estacas de hielo

-Hyouton? – Kakashi

-así es, es increíble – Naruto – seguro en que Konoha lo reciben muy bien

-creo que tienes razón Naruto, además como es un civil no habrán problemas diplomáticos, bien… ¿cómo es tu nombre? – Kakashi

-Haku, señor

-Haku prepárate ya que saldremos rápido para evitar toparnos con personas de forma innecesaria, procura mantener el ritmo al menos al comienzo – Kakashi

Fue entonces como Haku los acompañó, el chico tenía una gran velocidad que podía superar levemente la de Ino, aunque no tenía tanta resistencia ya que no había hecho nunca un entrenamiento adecuado, sin embargo sus habilidades natas le permitían ser alguien capaz y bastante decente como ninja, en el camino Naruto le respondió cuando le preguntó por el hielo que había hecho y le dijo que él también tenía una línea de sangre bastante oculta y secreta que le permitía quitarle las técnicas más usadas a las personas que toque, esa era sólo parte de la verdad, pero era todo lo que él necesitaba saber así que se conformó con eso y siguieron su rumbo hacia Konoha

Luego de cinco días de viaje consiguieron llegar a Konoha, Haku se sorprendió por la actitud de Sasuke y Naruto ya que no los conocía, pero los jóvenes estaban ansiosos por llegar a la villa y comenzar a entrenar, tendrían seis meses para pulir al máximo sus habilidades ya que probablemente sería el último período de gracia que les darían para volverse más fuertes, una vez terminado eso, sea cual sea el resultado debían comenzar a trabajar directamente por sus objetivos

-¿Quién es él? – Minato

-es Haku, lo encontré en la aldea de la niebla escondiéndose entre los civiles porque tiene una línea de sangre, como su vida era miserable le ofrecí venir aquí para no tener que seguir ocultándose – Naruto

-¿Dime Haku te gustaría convertirte en un ninja con todo lo que eso implica? Principalmente asuntos de obediencia y lealtad

-si Hokage-sama

-bien, ¿qué es lo que puedes hacer? – Minato

Haku hizo sellos con una sola mano, cosa que había aprendido de un libro que su madre atesoraba, resultó ser el diario de su abuelo, el último miembro público del clan de hielo, en el cual estaban escritas las técnicas que él había podido desarrollar y salía el método para hacer sellos con una sola mano; después de la secuencia un muro de hielo se levantó junto a Haku y Minato, el rubio lo golpeó levemente con la mano para tantearlo y sonrió

-bien, si lo que Naruto ha dicho es cierto no debes de saber mucho sobre armas o estrategias ninjas verdad?

-no mucho a decir verdad, lo que sé es lo que está en el diario de mi abuelo – Haku

-bien, irás medio año a la academia para ponerte al corriente y al cabo de ese período si logras pasar saldrás con el rango de chunin por tus habilidades, además espero un reporte semanal con tus progresos y cualquier duda que puedas tener se la puedes hacer al instructor o a mi

-hai! – Haku

-muy bien, felicitaciones por la misión y como lo había dicho antes – Minato – Naruto, Sasuke tienen seis meses para volverse fuertes ya que van a participar de otro evento masivo y ya saben que todo el mundo espera mucho de ustedes

-pensando: _especialmente tú_ – Naruto

-pensando: _debo ser capaz de lograr mi venganza_ – Sasuke

-¿Qué pasa? – Ino

-em….Kakashi explícale cuando salgan – Minato

-pensando: _qué aprovechado_ – Kakashi/Naruto/Sasuke

Al final los jóvenes candidatos al examen salieron corriendo para aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tendrían para sus entrenamientos, mientras que Ino escuchaba la explicación de Kakashi sobre el examen extraordinario que habría para jounin dentro de seis meses en el cual hasta ahora sólo habían cuatro posibles candidatos dentro de los cuales estaban incluidos sus compañeros, Ino en un comienzo se sintió postergada porque los otros dos avanzarían nuevamente dejándola atrás, pero después se puso a pensar en que ellos eran mucho más fuertes que ella y ahora entrenarían aún más, por lo que quizá por ahora chunin eran un buen rango para ella y en el futuro buscaría seguir ascendiendo

Sasuke le dijo a Kakashi que lo esperaría en el campo de entrenamientos que solían utilizar para continuar el entrenamiento y que tenía varias ideas para practicar, si…serían seis meses que para el copy-nin pasarían muy lento. Mientras tanto por otro lado Naruto nuevamente se había infiltrado sin ser detectado en la casa del viejo Sarutobi, quien ya lograba reconocerlo cuando hacía eso

-¿Qué pasa ahora Naruto?

-viejo, tengo seis meses y necesito ser tan fuerte como un sanin

-(sonriendo) a, esto va a ser divertido…

-¿en serio? – Naruto

-…para mí – Sarutobi - ¿qué estás esperando para ponerte tus pesos y dar 200 vueltas al campo de entrenamiento?

De ese modo Naruto hizo como le habían indicado y tras ponerse los pesos que tenía guardados en un pergamino comenzó con su calentamiento, actualmente utilizaba cuatrocientos kilógramos (cien en cada extremidad) y se dispuso a comenzar su carrera…

…aquel día el rubio quedó extenuado en extremo, hacía tiempo que no dejaba tanto de sí mismo en un solo día y ahora estaba "desparramado" en una silla mientras compartía un momento de relajo con su sabio maestro

-¿En qué piensas Naruto?

-estoy tratando de romper el espacio tiempo, si logro crear una técnica que me lo permita podré vencer a mi padre

-jajaja…Naruto eso es imposible, nadie puede romper el espacio tiempo, ni tu padre con toda su genialidad puede hacer tal cosa, él sólo da un salto en él y se invoca a sí mismo en una ubicación diferente, el espacio tiempo es un ciclo que no puede ser alterado, como una elipse o un círculo que no tiene ni principio ni final por lo que se repite indefinidamente, sé que has estudiado algo de sellado y física durante estos años, pero romper ese ciclo es algo utópico

-creo que tienes razón – Naruto (sonriendo) – pensando: _pero me acabas de dar una idea _

-al día siguiente-

-¿sensei podrías hablarme algo sobre el elemento hielo?

-bueno Naruto, no sé mucho sobre él – Sarutobi – pero sé que es un elemento compuesto por agua y viento, los elementos que tú dominas, pero la habilidad para producirlo es algo que se hereda a partir de los genes, nadie ha sido conocido por crear un elemento compuesto, aunque muchos dicen que el primer Hokage creó el Mokuton, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-es que un chico que traje a la aldea domina ese elemento por su kekegenkai y lo toqué

-ya veo, ¿le has devuelto sus técnicas?

-ese es el punto…creo que entendí el secreto


	13. Más de una prueba Parte 1

CAPITULO 12 Más de una prueba – parte 1

Los seis meses pasaron sin muchos sobresaltos, Naruto y Sasuke entrenaban todo el día y debido a su gran entusiasmo y el nivel con el que comenzaron, pudieron lograr excelentes resultados, Sasuke por su parte sólo estuvo dos semanas con Kakashi ya que no creía que hubiese algo más pudiera aprender el enmascarado, ambos conocían muchas técnicas de trueno y quería aprender otras cosas, por lo que estuvo el resto del tiempo practicando su elemento fuego y su dominio de armas con Asuma y genjutsus con Kurenai, como tenía su Sharingan desarrollado (sólo las 3 aspas) podía utilizarlo para hacer caer a sus adversarios en ilusiones y sacar provecho y aunque la Yuhi no podía enseñarle técnicas oculares, le enseñaba el mecanismo de los genjutsus dejando al Uchiha la tarea de adaptar una técnica hecha mediante sellos al poder de sus ojos

Hace muy poco tiempo Haku había tenido su examen, el cual aprobó con honores, fue una prueba escrita en la cual le preguntaban por estrategias, manejo de armas y soluciones a situaciones difíciles y posteriormente le hicieron una prueba de aptitud frente a las distintas expresiones del arte ninja, en taijutsu pasó aprendiendo el estilo básico de la academia que sumado a la excelente condición de su cuerpo por su línea de sangre le dio buena calificación, en ninjutsu su elemento hielo especialmente cuando lo hacía con una mano le hizo romperla, mientras que si bien no tenía habilidades para el genjutsu, era capaz de tener el control suficiente para disiparlos

Debido a lo anterior es que fue nombrado chunin como se le había ofrecido en un comienzo, con el compromiso que si mejoraba los aspectos no tan fuertes como su taijutsu y algunas otras cosas, podría ser promovido nuevamente al cabo de un año, cosa que le alegró bastante, pasó de ser un chico encargado de algunas labores domésticas a un chunin de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, sin duda un gran progreso y en gran parte gracias a Naruto a quien le tenía mucho aprecio y gratitud

Ahora nos situamos en el día clave, donde se realizaría el evento que podría llevar a varios jóvenes a alcanzar el rango de jounin con todos los beneficios y responsabilidades que implicaba, muchas personas atraídas principalmente por algunos de los candidatos habían viajado a Konoha para ver luchar a jóvenes ninja que prometían mucho, como era el caso del Uchiha y el Namikaze

-mmm…mm

-vamos Naruto despierta – Temari

-cinco….minutos más

Temari abraza un poco más fuerte a Naruto y le da un beso muy apasionado, pero no se quita hasta que Naruto comienza a moverse para quitársela de encima con tal de respirar

-eres una tramposa

-y yo que pensaba que tendrías problemas para dormir por los nervios

-bueno es que contigo a mi lado y después de…bueno tú sabes – Naruto – además he entrenado mucho y perfectamente puedo vencer a quien me pongan por delante

-amor…me puedo quedar un rato? – Temari

-¿no tendrás problemas por eso?

-no, no creo

-está bien, si quieres te puedo presentar con Sasuke

-¿no crees que se lo tome a mal…digo, llevamos varios años con esta extraña relación, en su propia casa y no le hemos dicho? – Temari

Al final los dos se vistieron y salieron de su cuarto en busca del moreno, primero fueron a la sala principal de la casa y lo vieron sentado con una taza vacía en las manos, tenía unas bolsas bajo los ojos y se notaba algo ansioso, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando vio llegar a Naruto junto a Temari desde el interior de la casa

-¿Qué pasa? – Sasuke

-pensando: _supongo que hacer el amor si ayuda a relajarte_ – Naruto – Sasuke, bueno quería presentarte a Temari…mi….novia

-¿Qué? – Sasuke - ¿cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

-jeje…bueno…eso…no nos vemos siempre, pero…como cuatro años – Naruto

-¡Qué! – Sasuke - …discúlpenme, no es que me moleste, por el contrario…es que al verlos aparecer se nota que no llevan poco tiempo y no sé cómo pudo ocurrir esto en mis narices

-¿entonces no te molesta? – Temari

-no, estoy contento por ustedes – Sasuke - ¿alguien más lo sabe? (ambos negaron) bien, creo que lo mejor sería que vuelvas en la noche y así festejamos su relación y nuestro nuevo rango

-estás confiado…no parece lo mismo al ver tu rostro – Temari

-supongo que debe ser normal ponerse nervioso, pero muy pocos pueden contra el Sharingan y sea lo que sea que me pongan en frente lo superaré – Sasuke – (algo desconsolado) a menos que sea Naruto

-jejeje, creo que tu tampoco eres de esos que pueden contra el Sharingan

-Naruto no te burles de tu amigo – Temari

-está bien, bueno Temari por favor regresa con tu gente y vuelve para la casa cuando el torneo termine

Así fue entonces como la rubia fue a recoger su abanico y se fue dándole un beso a su novio y despidiéndose del dueño de casa, la chica por dentro estaba bastante contenta de poder irse como la gente normal y no disfrazada como un ANBU, mientras esperaba lo mejor para su querido Naruto

-¿la quieres?

-estoy enamorado de ella – Naruto – al comienzo estaba confundido, pero ella siempre estuvo ahí intentando ganarse mi corazón hasta que lo hizo

-¿y Ayumi?

-la chica que me mandó los asesinos?

-sí, esa – Sasuke

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-sabes muy bien que está enamorada de ti – Sasuke

-Sasuke, no sé qué es lo que piensas tú de todo eso, pero ella le pagó a alguien para que me mate, así no va a lograr nada conmigo

-pero lo hizo para ayudar

-¡Pero es una loca! – Naruto

-mira no te estoy diciendo que dejes a Temari por ella, pero al menos podrías hablar con ella, esa mujer tiene poder por su familia y su dinero y si las cosas salen mal podría enviar asesinos que sí hagan su trabajo esta vez – Sasuke

-bueno, no creo que cualquier bandido pueda hacernos algo – Naruto – ahora somos mucho más fuertes, pero no sé…preferiría evitarla todo el tiempo posible

-al menos ya te lo dije, si tienes problemas después no me vengas con que nadie te avisó

-si papá – Naruto

-no me digas así!

-entonces no te comportes como un anciano!

Entonces los amigos se pusieron a solucionar sus problemas del único modo en que sabían hacerlo…. Con una guerra de cojines, ya que no podían hacer algo que les pusiera en riesgo para esa tarde y esto era algo muy menor comparado con su fuerte amistad

….

..

El estadio estaba más que a tope, había gente por todos lados y en el palco estaban el feudal del país del fuego con su hija, además del tercer y quinto Hokage, y finalmente Jiraiya el sanin que siempre estaba yendo y viniendo a la villa por los asuntos de su red de espionaje, pero ahora se había dejado caer para ver qué tan fuerte se había vuelto su ahijado, mientras que en las tribunas muchos de los compañeros de generación de los jóvenes miraban con expectación y una rubia de entre la multitud miraba con más preocupación que emoción, no le importaba si su Naruto lograba o no volverse jounin, sólo quería que no saliera lastimado ya que intuía lo que el rubio se proponía

Luego de disculparse con los demás que estaban en el palco de autoridades, Minato se fue para aparecer en la arena, tras él muchos jounin hicieron su aparición entre nubes de humo y otras demostraciones más afines a sus habilidades, la gente estaba impresionada de ver a tanto ninja conocido en el mismo lugar pensando con mucha razón que en ese estadio estaban reunidos los más fuertes de la aldea, frente a ellos estaban los cuatro jóvenes que habían sido elegidos como candidatos aptos al rango de jounin, eran Shino, Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru

-bienvenidos todos – Minato – hoy queremos hacer un evento para demostrar a nuestra gente el poder de nuestros ninjas y evaluar las capacidades de nuestros jóvenes, la prueba será simple…un combate sin reglas entre uno de ustedes y un ninja de los que aquí están, a su elección, el motivo es que al ser un jounin tendrán que enfrentar a otros ninjas con el mismo nivel ahí afuera cuando tengan sus misiones o sus equipos de genin, por lo que deben estar preparados para hacerlo, si vencen obtendrán el título de inmediato, pero si pierden podrían pasar demostrando habilidad ante los ojos de los jueces…comenzaremos con…Aburame Shino

-escojo a Kurenai Yuhi

-bien, por favor que los demás despejen el sitio y le den lugar a los dos para combatir – Minato

Entonces apareció Ibiki, quien sería el encargado de hacer de juez o de árbitro ya que entendía mejor la mente de las personas y podría controlar a cualquiera que se deje llevar por la emoción y así evitar que se maten los unos a los otros

-¿puedo preguntar por qué me escogiste?

-sencillamente lógica – Shino – no conozco a muchos de los otros jounin, mientras que de usted sé que se especializa en genjutsus, por lo que mientras tenga a mis insectos kikai no me afectarán

-eso lo veremos

Ibiki les dio la orden para comenzar y rápidamente Shino se acercó a la mujer para atacarla, en un comienzo iba con las manos desnudas, pero la Yuhi sacó un kunai e intentó darle, pero un escudo de insectos salió en defensa del Aburame, de inmediato Kurenai se dio cuenta que el chico había hecho una sabia decisión al escogerle ya que no le afectarían sus genjutsus más fuertes y si pasaba mucho tiempo cerca suyo, sería presa para sus insectos

La jounin de ojos rojos rápidamente le lanzó dos bombas de humo que Shino no pareció hacer el intento de esquivar, ella creó un genjutsu para camuflarse con el suelo y volverse prácticamente invisible, sin embargo de las mangas de shino salieron un sin número de insectos que claramente podían ubicar a Kurenai, así que ésta en el último momento se comenzó a mover aún con su disfraz, corría hacia Shino esquivando sí los insectos que intentaban atraparla, sus movimientos eran buenos a pesar de no ser especialista en taijutsu, su velocidad era suficiente, nunca se destacaría por ella, pero estaba bien

El cubierto joven observaba como la mujer esquivaba sus oleadas de insectos sin advertir que los que evadía se quedaban relativamente cerca de ella, por lo que tras varias vueltas y saltos hacia atrás se fijó que su trampa estaba lista y ejecutó su esfera de insectos, éstos comenzaron a cercar a la mujer hasta impedirle cualquier escape posible…finalmente la abordaron y se pegaron a su cuerpo para drenar su chakra, pero algo pasó cuando el movimiento cambió drásticamente y tras el alejamiento de los pequeños animales de su presa, Shino pudo ver que había utilizado el jutsu de sustitución en el momento preciso…

…

Fue entonces cuando Kurenai apareció por un costado con su cuchillo en mano, apuntó el kunai a uno de sus brazos para provocarle una herida que no sea mortal, el aburame notó y agradeció la consideración al momento de recibir el golpe que no pudo esquivar….

…aunque no es que hubiese sido necesario, ya que se convirtió en un montón de insectos que cubrieron a Kurenai rápidamente, mientras el original salía desde debajo de la tierra, sitio donde se había escondido luego del uso de la bomba de humo

-¿es suficiente Kurenai-sensei? – Shino

-sí, has ganado chico – Ibiki

Desde el público bajaron algunos tibios aplausos para el combate y el justo ganador, con esto el Aburame alcanzaba de forma segura el rango de jounin debido a sus buenas decisiones, ya que no es que la mujer sea débil sino que su estilo era completamente anulado por su rival, luego de la salida de los recientes luchadores, Shikamaru pasó al centro del campo y tuvo en su poder la elección de su rival, escogiendo a Ebisu, un jounin del que no conocía nada y que no parecía ser alguien de renombre

-si crees que soy el más débil, déjame decirte que estás equivocado – Ebisu

-siento si esa es tu impresión, pero te elegí porque no sabes nada de mí – Shikamaru

-bah…eres un Nara, debo cuidarme de tu sombra y estaré bien

-pensando: _no es tan fácil como suena_ – Shikamaru

-comiencen! – Ibiki

El jounin de inmediato creó varios clones de sombras y los revolvió a todos con el original, por lo que Shikamaru estaba confundido por la ubicación del original, era difícil que pudiera atraparlos a todos con su sombra, por lo que las cosas se estaban tornando problemáticas

Rápidamente el Nara sacó un kunai y comenzó a defenderse de los embistes de los clones del jounin que actuaba como sensei, sus habilidades físicas eran suficientes para optar al nivel que aspiraba, sin embargo no era su fuerte así que se le complicaba la tarea de enfrentar a un ninja tan equilibrado que lo superaba en número, así que recibió un golpe que lo arrojó unos metros hacia atrás

Cuando los clones comenzaban nuevamente su carrera hacia el Nara, se sorprendieron cuando éste abrió un pergamino desde el cual salió un gran número de cadenas directo hacia las réplicas del tipo de la pañoleta, quien con habilidad esquivó los proyectiles formados por un gran número de eslabones, lo que no sabía es que la intención de Shikamaru no era atraparlo con los metales

-Kage mane no jutsu completo – Shikamaru

-¿Qué? – Ebisu

Entonces el tipo miró al suelo y se fijó que la sombra de la cadena estaba más opaca de lo que debería estar y entonces lo entendió, ese ataque fue al mismo tiempo una distracción y un método para prolongar su sombra y acercarla a cada una de las réplicas, atrapándolas a todas de una sola vez, sin embargo el joven era listo…aunque haría falta algo más que eso

Ebisu tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su control de chakra para potenciar su brazo y lograr la máxima fuerza posible, Shikamaru se sorprendió de verlo venciendo su técnica en base a fuerza e intentó hacer algo ya que lo vio buscando algo en su bolso porta armas, después sólo vio mucha luz…

…el jounin había arrojado una bomba luminosa que había roto su sombra y le quitó su control sobre el enemigo

Cuando el resplandor pasó, Ebisu pudo ver que Shikamaru aún tenía algunos problemas para ver, puesto que él era el único que llevaba lentes de sol, así que rápidamente se acercó para atacarlo mientras podía, pero cuando iba a golpearlo lo atravesó

-pensando: _un bunshin simple_ – Ebisu

El problema fue que tras atravesar a la réplica, volvió a quedar paralizado…señal inequívoca de que había vuelto a caer en la tan afamada técnica de imitación de sombras del clan Nara

-¿cómo lo hiciste? Los clones simples no tienen sombra – Ebisu

Entonces Shikamaru señaló hacia un lado y el jounin pudo ver un pergamino con réplicas de jutsus, éste era un doton que simulaba un túnel subterráneo que dibujaba una extraña formación circular en la que varios conductos conducían al centro, que era la posición del clon

-Kage Kubi Shibari no jutsu – Shikamaru

Luego de que el joven hiciera los sellos necesarios, la sombra que estaba a los pies del tipo de lentes, separó una mano, la cual comenzó a ascender por las piernas de Ebisu hasta sujetarle levemente el cuello, su intensión era presionarlo mas no dañarlo

-es suficiente, has ganado – Ibiki

-siento haberte subestimado, ha sido un gran combate – Ebisu

La gente había estado entretenida por todos los cambios de dominancia que se habían dado en el combate, puesto que no hubieron tantas técnicas y cosas espectaculares, no llamó tanto la atención de los ninjas presentes, pero al menos le había valido a Shikamaru el paso al siguiente rango ninja, demostrando gran ingenio y capacidad para hacer estrategias, lo que hacía pensar a Minato que en vez de ponerlo a realizar misiones como los demás, podría dejarlo de estratega, aunque para que tenga un mejor punto de vista, tendría que enviarlo a distintos lugares para que adquiera algo más de experiencia sobre otros sitios y personas

Tras la pelea del Nara y la correspondiente felicitación de parte de la gente, llamaron al escenario a Sasuke, uno de los dos candidatos más esperados, el Uchiha antes de salir le sonrió a Naruto quien le devolvió el gesto y le dio la mano, eso sí usando los guantes con protección que le había regalado el mismo Uchiha, Naruto sabía perfectamente lo que su amigo haría, por lo que estaba muy ansioso por presenciar el siguiente combate

-bien chico ¿a quién eliges? – Ibiki

-Kakashi

-…¿estás seguro? – Ibiki

No es que Ibiki quisiera influir sobre Sasuke, pero el ninja copia era conocido por ser uno de los valores más altos que la villa tenía en ese rango, por lo que era prácticamente un suicidio para un aspirante el enfrentarlo, pero al menos el Uchiha lo había confirmado y lucía muy emocionado, lástima que no podía decir lo mismo de Kakashi ya que no lo conocía lo suficiente como para leerlo con sólo ver su ojo

-¿estabas esperando esto hace tiempo no? – Kakashi

-exactamente

El ninja copia levantó su bandana desde el comienzo, dando a entender que aquel combate iba a ser uno completamente diferente a los anteriores y la vistosidad no dejaría disconforme a nadie

-comiencen! – Ibiki


	14. Más de una prueba Parte 2

CAPITULO 12 Más de una prueba – parte 2

De inmediato la cosa comenzó de forma emocionante, ambos ninjas cargaron su mano derecha con mucha electricidad, cuyo sonido indicó que se trataba del chidori, los dos usaban la técnica que dominaban como si de verdaderas espadas se trataran y se enfrentaban de forma tremendamente pareja

La gente en las tribunas, tanto ninjas como civiles estaban impresionados por el combate de estos dos ninjas, ambos eran muy rápidos y gracias a su Sharingan podían predecir los movimientos del rival, incluyendo el destino del chidori de su adversario, por lo que el combate estaba muy igualado puesto que nadie cedía ni un centímetro

Sasuke rápidamente formó unos sellos y lanzó una bola de fuego a su sensei para guardar algo de distancia, pero cuando cayó tras el salto se topó con un Kakashi detrás de él pero tras golpearlo éste se deshizo revelando que era un clon de agua, Sasuke rápidamente saltó en el momento preciso para esquivar la arremetida del ninja copia, quien tuvo bastantes problemas para esquivar el Chidori Senbon por el impulso que llevaba debido a su intento con el Raikiri, sin embargo las técnicas raiton de tan baja potencia no le afectaban demasiado

Sasuke cayó nuevamente al suelo y se sorprendió de verse atrapado por una cadena que en prácticamente nada de tiempo Kakashi pudo colocar ahí, ahora el ninja copia corría para atacar a Sasuke, quien tras hacer algunos sellos hizo una técnica que el ninja copia conocía

-Katon Karyuudan no jutsu! (dragón de fuego) – Sasuke

Kakashi saltó para esquivar la técnica de su alumno, quien nuevamente produce el chidori en su mano derecha, cosa que Kakashi imita, sin embargo una de las diferencias de ambos es que Sasuke podía extender la técnica, cosa que hizo para tratar de alcanzar al enmascarado en el aire, pero éste creó a partir de su chidori un animal eléctrico que destruyó la cuchilla relámpago de Sasuke y le golpeó al moreno que estaba en el suelo, Sasuke al menos ya se había liberado sin sufrir tantos daños, sin duda alguna, en cuanto a emociones y técnicas de nivel, este combate eral el mejor hasta el momento

Los dos combatientes se miraron a los ojos, pudiendo ver que estaban peleando muy en serio, sin dejar nada a las especulaciones, muchos temerían mirar directamente el Sharingan, sin embargo ambos lo poseían por lo que no debían temer caer en genjutsus, al menos no con su oponente actual

Kakashi utilizando su rápida manera para hacer sellos, le lanzó a Sasuke una bola de agua, el Uchiha la saltó y luego contraatacó intentando darle un corte a Kakashi con las cuchillas de Asuma que ahora eran las suyas también y así fue como pudo darle un corte limpio a la altura del hombro… para revelar una pequeña corriente eléctrica que le impactó produciéndole algunas molestias

-¿Rai-kage bunshin? – Sasuke

El moreno entonces buscó al Hatake con la mirada, esos ojos que podían ver mucho más que el ojo normal estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento ya que no veía a Kakashi por ningún lado y sabía que su sensei era muy bueno haciendo estrategias y cosas de ese tipo, miró hacia los lados y al cerciorarse de que no había peligro, pensó que debía estar abajo, por lo que enterró su chidori nagashi en el piso

Los ruidos de asombros de la multitud del público le indicaron que algo pasaba y cuando se dio cuenta, Kakashi estaba sobre él, se le ocurrió hacer algo así que tras formar posiciones de manos le lanzó el mismo dragón de fuego que hace tiempo atrás, pero el ninja copia utilizó su técnica Kamui para protegerse del dragón, enviándolo a otra dimensión…

…esto dejó descolocado a Sasuke quien no pudo más que recibir el golpe de puño con el impulso extra, cayendo algunos metros hacia atrás, ahora el combate prosiguió nuevamente en un duelo de espadas eléctricas, con la diferencia de que Kakashi al llevar activado su Mangekyou Sharingan se podía anticipar más de lo que Sasuke lo hacía y gracias a eso había podido darle algunos golpes, aunque todos fueron con el puño libre o bien con las piernas, no había podido alcanzarlo con el chidori

Finalmente ambos se miraron a la cara, asintieron al unísono y tomaron distancia el uno del otro, parándose sobre los muros opuestos del estadio, ambos hicieron sellos esta vez y una gran cantidad de electricidad apareció en sus manos, enfocaron a su adversario y comenzaron una carrera a toda velocidad, arrastrando la técnica contra del suelo en una forma bastante lucida de ejecutar la cuchilla relámpago, la gente tenía los nervios de punta a medida que los veía avanzar y acercarse el uno al otro cada vez más

-Chidori! – Sasuke

-Raikiri! – Kakashi

Ambos ejecutaban la misma técnica, pero cada uno prefería nombres diferentes para la misma, el punto que es al momento de impactar la una contra la otra crearon una gran explosión que liberó una gran cantidad de energía que acabó devolviendo a los dos contra los muros desde los cuales comenzaron su carrera

Los cuerpos de los por ahora únicos portadores del Sharingan en Konoha cayeron al suelo como peso muerto, Sasuke se quedó ahí inconsciente pese a que no tenía mayores heridas, pero la explosión y toda la pelea le habían hecho alcanzar su límite, mientras que Kakashi a duras penas pudo ponerse en pie, Ibiki estaba a punto de proclamarlo vencedor cuando el ninja copia se desplomó totalmente exhausto, pero orgulloso de su alumno

-pensando: _Sasuke lo hiciste muy bien, creo que ahora estamos listos para Itachi _– Naruto

Tras el combate vinieron los médicos a revisar a los ninjas, Sasuke estaba mejor que su maestro y luego de un breve período se repondría y volvería a estar apto para observar la pelea, mas no para hacer esfuerzo alguno, mientras que Kakashi se acababa de ganar una semana en el hospital, de la cual al menos los dos primeros días serían durmiendo…lo positivo es que así se le pasaría más rápido el tiempo

Dieron un descanso de treinta minutos para que la gente pudiera tomarse un leve respiro, muchos estaban tensos y emocionados por el último combate y otros simplemente esperaban con ansias la pelea del hijo del Hokage que prometía mucho, Sasuke estuvo en la enfermería sin que las maniobras de los doctores hicieran efecto en despertarlo, por lo que seguía en su propio mundo, mientras que Naruto suspiraba e intentaba mantener la calma, cuando el tiempo se cumplió bajó al sitio de combates

-bien Naruto, contra quien quieres luchar? – Ibiki

-al comienzo el Hokage dijo que podría luchar contra cualquiera de los ninjas de aquí y nunca dijo de qué rango – Naruto

-¿acaso quieres luchar contra un chunin?

-no – Naruto (se dio vuelta para mirar al palco) – quiero pelear contra el Hokage en persona

Esto sí que era impensado, algunos sabían de la mala relación entre los rubios, otros sólo habían escuchado los rumores, pero si lo de Sasuke era un suicidio por elegir a uno de los mejores jounin de la aldea para su examen, eso simplemente rayaba en la deficiencia mental, quien iba a pensar en elegir a quien se decía era el más fuerte de todos los Hokages de la historia y más encima en un examen donde se jugaba muchas cosas, sin embargo en el palco hubieron dos personas que no se sorprendieron y que compartían el mismo rango, con la diferencia de que uno estaba vigente y el otro no

Minato dejó nuevamente el sitio de los espectadores especiales y bajó al arena de combates, muchos aventuraban una respuesta positiva al desafío lanzado por su hijo, sin embargo el quinto los decepcionaría

-Naruto siempre has dicho que detestas los tratos especiales por ser hijo mío, un Kage no se rebajaría a luchar contra cualquier persona en una exhibición y no seré la excepción, no sé cómo reaccionarás, pero no haré diferencias por nuestro lazo – Minato – aunque si tantos deseos tienes de enfrentar a alguien fuerte, te traeré un rival a quien despreciaste en el pasado

Minato miró nuevamente al palco y una de las figuras ahí presentes apareció en la arena

-¿sensei podrías darle a mi hijo una lección de humildad?

-está bien ¿alguna orden?

-trata de no matarlo

-¡Quién rayos te crees! – Naruto – voy a vencerlo en tu propia cara para enseñarte a no subestimarme, ya no soy el niño que se frustraba cuando lo comparabas contigo, está bien dijiste que no harías tratos especiales, así que debes mantener tu palabra y dejar que ese viejo pelee con todo

-¡Oye Naruto, tenle más respeto a Jiraiya-sama! – Ibiki

-al diablo con él, comencemos esto de una vez por todas – Naruto

Al final Minato desapareció de ahí, mientras Ibiki anunciaba el siguiente combate, Naruto contra Jiraiya uno de los sanin legendarios y el ninja conocido como el ermitaño del monte Myoboku, la gente seguía pensando que el rubio había dejado que se le subieran los humos a la cabeza, mientras su maestro contemplaba eso con más calma

-pensando: _jajaja…Jiraiya te vas a sorprender al ver luchar a Naruto en serio, él tiene los mismos poderes que Orochimaru, Tsunade o tú, pero intuyo que hay cosas que ni yo he visto_ – Sarutobi

-¿Asuma, crees que ese chico pueda contra Jiraiya-sama? – Kurenai

-no lo sé, siempre parece tan confiado que en ocasiones es irritante, pero cuando dijo todo eso en la roca demostró ser alguien muy especial y no sé cuán bueno es

…..

En el centro de la arena de combates, Naruto se sacaba lentamente los guantes, para guardarlos en sus bolsillos, revisó su vara Bo y miró a su adversario para luego levantar las manos abiertas como alegando inocencia

-esto será sólo entre tú y yo, no hay Sharingan, Byakugan ni nada por el estilo – Naruto

-te vas a arrepentir al ver lo que desaprovechaste – Jiraiya – pude haberte enseñado mucho para que alcanzaras el nivel de Minato o tal vez incluso más, pero tu orgullo te cegó

-¿es que aún no lo entiendes? – Naruto – lo que yo deseo no es ser como mi padre, de ti esperaba un padrino, no un maestro y ahora sólo eres un desconocido que se acaba de convertir en un obstáculo en mi camino y creo que pronto reconocerás mi estilo

-comiencen – Ibiki

Apenas dieron la orden Naruto desapareció y sólo fue visible nuevamente cuando estuvo en frente de Jiraiya para propinarle un tremendo puñetazo que lo lanzó con fuerza a estrellarse contra los resentidos muros del estadio, la gente estaba totalmente en silencio y con la boca abierta ya que no se esperaban eso, tal velocidad y poder en alguien así de joven era algo extraordinario, algunos pensaban incluso que ya había ganado, sin embargo cuando el polvo se disipó pudieron ver un montón de pelos blancos que fueron reduciéndose hasta revelar a un sonriente Jiraiya

-debo admitirlo, tienes poder y no te volveré a subestimar – Jiraiya

-más te vale o quedarás en ridículo

Jiraiya por dentro estaba pero más que sorprendido, cómo era posible que alguien haya podido lograr eso, de no ser por sus rápidos reflejos hubiera recibido el golpe de su vida, sólo comparable a los de Tsunade, en menos de un segundo, quedando en una gran desventaja de cara al resto del combate

Naruto nuevamente se movió contra el sanin, sin embargo éste ya comenzó a canalizar su chakra en sus extremidades para potenciarlas y permitirle moverse más rápido y tener más fuerza, principalmente para bloquear todos los golpes del rubio ya que de momento estaba siendo totalmente sobrepasado y sólo podía defenderse

Minato estaba más que anonadado por lo que ocurría en el combate, sabía que su maestro era viejo, pero seguía siendo un sanin y un hombre sumamente poderoso y Naruto lo estaba haciendo ver como un aficionado

El rubio le intentó dar una patada que Jiraiya esquivó saltando hacia atrás, entonces Naruto de forma muy rápida creó una esfera de agua del porte de un balón que se redujo al tamaño de una pelota de tenis, todo esto con una sola mano y a lo sumo en un segundo, para luego dispararla

-Genshibakudan! – Naruto (bomba de agua)

-Rasengan! – Jiraiya

El sanin intentó bloquear el ataque de Naruto con la técnica que había aprendido de su alumno, aunque no sabía nada de la técnica de su oponente actual, al menos sabía que el rasengan era bastante poderoso y confiaba en que pudiera soportar ese ataque, aunque la capacidad para lanzarlo le daba una enorme ventaja al rubio…

…sin embargo mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando el rasengan no salió y entonces lo recordó, la línea de sangre de Naruto, le había quitado el rasengan entre otras cosas, en esos momentos dio gracias a sus actividades del último mes ya que había estado ocupando mucho el jutsu de replicación de sombras, el rasengan y el jutsu de transportación, siendo muy probable que hayan sido éstas las técnicas que el Namikaze que no era su alumno, le había quitado. Con la técnica tan encima, Jiraiya sólo pudo protegerse nuevamente con su cabello, sin embargo esta vez la esfera de agua impactó contra su defensa y lo arrojó lejos

Minato quien conocía el modo de luchar y las técnicas de su maestro sabía que algo había pasado y su defensa no funcionó como siempre, por lo que cuando se pudo volver a ver los escombros en los que ahora estaba el peliblanco, pudo comprobar que había recibido un impacto de tal magnitud que desarmó su barrera y tuvo poder suficiente para dañarlo, aunque afortunadamente nada de gravedad

Jiraiya sacó provecho de que Naruto estuviera lejos y al parecer un tanto distraído, por lo que tras hacer algunos sellos ejecutó una de sus más efectivas técnicas

-Doton Yomi Numa (pantano infernal) – Jiraiya

El sanin hizo eso y de pronto la mayor parte del sitio de combate se convirtió en un fango que absorbía rápidamente lo que estuviera en su superficie, especialmente si eran ninjas rubios de apellido Namikaze, por lo que Naruto comenzó a hundirse acompañado de los gritos de ánimo y desconsolación de la tribuna, Jiraiya quería creer que eso había funcionado y el rubio ya estaba vencido, sin embargo siguió con la guardia alta por si algo pasaba y efectivamente algo ocurrió

De pronto un ruido se escuchó y apareció Naruto subiendo desde el pantano, Jiraiya no sabía cómo lo hacía ya que según sus informaciones Naruto era fuuton/suiton y ninguno de esos elementos podría elevarlo de esa manera desde el interior del pantano, pero quedó casi petrificado cuando lo vio montado sobre una columna de hielo que crecía cada vez más

-pensando: _¿acaso mintió?_ – Jiraiya

El viejo espía de la aldea no perdió mucho tiempo en su estado de estupefacción y de prisa le lanzó otra técnica

-Doton Doryuudan no jutsu! – Jiraiya

El dragón de tierra no buscaba a Naruto, sino la zona media de la columna sobre la cual estaba sujetado, cumpliendo su cometido de golpearla con la fuerza suficiente como para quebrarla, dejando a Naruto cayendo desde ocho metros de altura…

…hasta que el rubio hizo algunos sellos y en su espalda se materializaron dos alas de hielo que si bien no le permitían volar ya que eran estáticas, eran excelentes para planear hasta acercarse a Jiraiya, el sanin iba a bloquear el golpe, pero éste nunca llegó y cuando abrió los ojos el rubio ya no estaba frente a él, iba a mirar alrededor cuando sintió un movimiento y puso el brazo para bloquear…

….craso error ya que bloqueó el golpe de su vara Bo especial con el brazo y quedó bastante adolorido a causa del impacto

-pensando: _una vara Bo…¿será posible? _– Minato

La misma duda rondaba la cabeza del sanin, ya que hasta donde él conocía en Konoha había sólo una persona que dominaba esa arma y sería un gran asunto si estaba en lo correcto

Jiraiya se fijó que el pantano estaba desapareciendo así que aprovechó para dar un salto y alejarse un poco del muchacho ese, sin duda era un peligro tenerlo cerca, por su velocidad y su habilidad especial que podía atemorizar a cualquiera

-Ninpou Gamaguchi Shibari no Jutsu – Jiraiya

El sanin rápidamente invocó el estómago de una rana come fuego para encerrar a Naruto en el interior durante un tiempo y planear algo…si no fuera por lo que escuchó

-Hyouton Kanashibari no Jutsu (Técnica de Congelación) – Naruto

El rubio comenzó a liberar su chakra en forma de un frío polar que sencillamente congeló y cristalizó la estructura que Jiraiya había invocado, haciendo que por su propio peso se quebrara y se rompiera en mil pedazos, impactando aún más a Jiraiya y Minato ya que hasta donde sabían Haku podía usar el hielo, pero no era tan diestro debido a su falta de entrenamiento avanzado, por lo que no había forma que el rubio haya copiado eso de él

-Hyouton: Gyakutai Medatsu (Técnica de la Prisión de Estacas) – Naruto

El rubio dijo eso y varias estacas de hielo salieron desde el suelo, atrapando y ocultando a Jiraiya quien se convenció a sí mismo que si quería ganar ese combate había sólo una forma de hacerlo, así que aprovechó el estar cubierto para realizar la invocación más poderosa

Pasaban algunos instantes y Naruto pudo sentir un incremento drástico en el poder de su adversario, algo había hecho y por lo que parecía, la pelea anterior había quedado en nada y el combate real estaba sólo comenzando…

…en las tribunas, había aparecido Sasuke, quien despertó poco antes de la invocación del estómago de rana, por lo que pudo ver los poderes Hyouton en pleno esplendor

Con suma facilidad el ninja se deshizo de los trozos de hielo y arremetió contra Naruto, quien sorprendido por la fuerza demostrada para romper sus cristales no pudo más que inclinar un poco el cuerpo y la cara para evadir la técnica, sin embargo algo extraño ocurrió y aún esquivando el puño de Jiraiya, el rubio sintió un tremendo puñetazo que lo mandó a volar hasta caer al suelo muy cerca del muro que esta vez se había salvado…por poco

Naruto mientras se incorporaba algo molesto del suelo, intentaba averiguar qué estaba pasando, de un momento a otro Jiraiya hizo algo y su poder había aumentado considerablemente, junto a su fuerza y velocidad, además también estaba ese extraño golpe que había esquivado y aún así le dio, sería mejor de ahora en adelante lo esquivara alejándose por completo o bien bloqueándolo con alguna técnica

Minato estaba impresionado por el nivel demostrado por su hijo, forzar a Jiraiya a usar el modo ermitaño, con lo que le disgustaba esa apariencia era algo meritorio sin dudas, pero según su experiencia una vez que el viejo sapo había invocado a Ma y Pa no había vuelta que darle y se volvía invencible, él también era capaz de lograr el modo ermitaño, pero al hacerlo no podía ocupar el hirashin no jutsu ya que dejaba a los sapos en la misma posición y se invocaba a otro sitio, por lo que como tenía un chakra exorbitante, no lo necesitaba mucho, incluso era capaz de hacer un par de Cho Odama Rasengan en su estado normal

El rubio se había fijado en las nuevas apariciones que tenía el combate, un par de sapos en los hombros de su adversario a quienes él llamaba Ma y Pa, si esto era cosa de invocaciones, él también las tenía

-Kushiyose no jutsu! – Naruto

Cuando la nube de humo apareció, la mayoría de los ninjas se sorprendió al ver aparecer un simio con traje de guerrero que para todos era conocido como el rey simio Enma, la invocación personal del tercer Hokage, en ese instante Minato se puso de pie por la sorpresa mientras miraba a Sarutobi quien parecía estar disfrutando el espectáculo y Jiraiya estuvo a punto de dejar caer a sus acompañantes por la impresión

-¿Sarutobi-dono lo preguntaré sólo para estar seguro, usted lo entrenó?

-así es Minato – Sarutobi – al comienzo pensé que me había elegido y creyó que por ser tu hijo yo tenía la obligación de aceptarlo, pero luego descubrí que también tenía problemas con tu puesto así como Asuma conmigo y sumado a la determinación en sus ojos no pude rechazarlo, y créeme no sé por qué hiciste todo lo que hiciste y aunque no te juzgo, te aseguro que él tiene el potencial para sobrepasarte

-¿Es capaz de vencer a Jiraiya?

-sí lo tiene, no te aseguro que lo haga, pero están al mismo nivel – Sarutobi – si es que no ha completado todo su entrenamiento

A Minato muchas cosas le rondaban la cabeza como para ponerle atención a lo último que le dijo el tercer Hokage, así que volvió a mirar el combate

-Enma por favor ayúdame a vencer a Jiraiya para lograr el rango de jounin

-está bien, será un gusto – Enmma

Así el mono se convirtió en la vara de diamante, Jiraiya sentía una mezcla de emociones, saltó para atacar a su adversario con otro golpe demoledor, sin embargo el rubio bloqueó con Enma y por increíble que parezca igualó su fuerza aún en ese estado

-¡Jiraiya quién es este chico! – Pa – nos detuvo con su propia fuerza

-soy sólo alguien que no es tan bueno como su padre – Naruto

El rubio reuniendo su chakra y su voluntad aplicó más presión al duelo de fuerza y logró desarmar a Jiraiya para darle una patada, iba a seguir atacándolo cuando sintió que uno de los sapos dio un grito extraño y sospechó que podía ser alguna clase de genjutsu, así que rápidamente se apartó de ahí

-Senpō: Kebari Senbon (Arte Ermitaño: Jutsu Cañon de Agujas) – Jiraiya

El ermitaño se inclinó un poco y sus cabellos imbuidos con la energía de la naturaleza se precipitaron con mucha fuerza hacia el rubio quien dejó a Enma a un lado y realizó unos sellos rápidos para realizar su propia técnica de metralla

-Suiton: Sen Suikan no Kega (Mil Proyectiles Acuáticos) – Naruto

Ambas técnicas se bloquearon entre sí y dejaron un pequeño estallido en el centro, esto hizo que Jiraiya perdiera un poco la concentración para percibir la ubicación de Naruto hasta que lo escuchó decir

-Hyouton Makyou Hyoushou (Espejos diabólicos de Hielo) – Naruto

Jiraiya y sus fieles acompañantes se vieron rodeados de muchos espejos que estaban por todos lados sin dejar puntos muertos ni espacios para huir, afuera de esta cúpula miraba todo Enma que había vuelto a su estado normal, pero por instrucción del mismo Naruto se había quedado ahí

El peliblanco utilizando las ventajas del modo ermitaño podía sentir en cuál de los espejos estaba el rubio, así que rápidamente saltó y golpeó uno que había arriba, aunque el Namikaze fue lo suficientemente ágil como para moverse a otro cristal y tras algunos instantes el espejo roto de auto reconstruyó, dejando nuevamente atrapado a Jiraiya

- Hyouton: Yukīdo no Jutsu (Técnica del Pozo de Hielo) – Naruto

El rubio dijo eso y de inmediato el suelo bajo los pies del sanin se esfumó, dejando ver una especie de pozo o lago pequeño, cuya agua era en extremo helada y apenas el peliblanco y sus invocaciones estuvieron sumergidos por completo, se congeló

Naruto estaba atento ya que podía sentir aún la presencia del sanin en el hielo, entonces un pequeño hilo de vapor comenzó a elevarse y posteriormente una gran llamarada salió hasta ser visible a varios metros de altura, Naruto no estaba seguro del todo cómo había podido pasar eso ya que su hielo no podía ser simplemente derretido por el fuego normal, así que seguramente esa transformación con las invocaciones también mejorara su ninjutsu, su estrategia pareció caerse a pedazos junto con su prisión de hielos cuando los sapos comenzaron a gritar al mismo tiempo y los cristales de rompieron al unísono producto de las vibraciones alcanzadas sólo con la ayuda de la energía natural, el rubio quedó en pie sobre el suelo frente a Jiraiya quien corría para golpear a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, el rubio tenía las manos extendidas y delante de su abdomen, casi acercándolas

Flash Back

-luego del choque de las agujas de Jiraiya y las balas de agua de Naruto-

-Enma por favor quédate y cuando vaya a juntar mis manos te vuelves a transformar en bastón

-está bien

Fin Flash Back

Jiraiya iba a golpear a Naruto, pero de forma tremendamente misteriosa pasó de largo y recibió un tremendo golpe con Enma en la cabeza por detrás, luego de quedar pasado por haber fallado el golpe al rubio, nadie entendía bien lo que pasaba, aunque la sorpresa fue evidente en un hombre que se levantó de su asiento en el acto

-¡¿lo logró?! – Sarutobi

Naruto soltó a Enma y luego de que éste recuperara su forma normal le dio las gracias por toda su ayuda, tras lo cual la invocación desapareció, los sapos intentaban despertar a Jiraiya aunque el sanin había pasado al mismo mundo donde estaba Kakashi

-le pegué muy duro, no creo que se levante pronto – Naruto

-¿chico cómo te llamas? – Pa

-Naruto Namikaze

-pensando: _es él?_– Pa

-pensando: _cómo rayos lo hizo!_ – Ibiki

La sorpresa era mayúscula en todas las personas, la pelea había sido espectacular, mucha emoción, muchas técnicas de alto nivel, un elemento que muchos desconocían y un final sumamente extraño, especialmente para Minato y Sarutobi quienes sabían que en el modo ermitaño era prácticamente imposible que Jiraiya fallara un golpe y menos de esa forma

Flash Back

Naruto estaba en uno más de sus numerosos intentos por encontrar el modo de crear una técnica espacio-temporal, pero por más que investigaba no había forma de romper o vencer el tiempo-espacio, por lo que las palabras de su sensei vinieron a su mente

"El tiempo-espacio es un ciclo inalterable sin principio ni final"

De ese modo estuvo trabajando en otra cosa, un modo de burlar el tiempo espacio y ahora podía hacerlo, nadie lo había notado con precisión y eso era lo mejor de todo, una técnica tan secreta que nadie más puede ver su ejecución

Fin Flash Back

Naruto miraba la cara de asombro de los sapos y de Ibiki mientras lo recordaba

Flash Back

Jiraiya venía con todo para golpearlo, era seguro que si volvía a recibir un impacto tan fuerte, no podría soportarlo y seguir luchando, así que juntó sus manos, donde nadie había notado que tenía unos tatuajes…

…su mano izquierda tenía un círculo en cuyo interior habían dos triángulos que se encontraban en su ápice, simulando un reloj de arena, es decir…el tiempo

…en su mano derecha había un círculo y dentro de éste había otro círculo de menor tamaño que estaba pintado de negro, era una representación básica de la tierra….el espacio

Juntos ambos signos representaban el tiempo y el espacio, por lo que al juntar las manos como en un aplauso podía hacer que el tiempo y el espacio fluyeran a través del ciclo formado por sus brazos y su cintura escapular, dejando su cuerpo al margen del tiempo, lo que le permitía moverse mientras todo lo demás estaba "congelado" y al margen del espacio, lo que le permitía mover las cosas que estaban congeladas

De ese modo se quitó del camino del ataque, cogió a Enma quien se había vuelto a transformar en bastón y sin dejar de tener las manos juntas volvió a una posición cercana a la original para no llamar tanto la atención, luego separó las manos y todo sucedió, Jiraiya pasó de largo y él le pegó en la nuca

Fin Flash Back

Ahora el resultado es que acababa de derrotar a uno de los sanin, la ovación no se hizo esperar y al parecer hizo reaccionar a Ibiki quien aún no podía creer que Naruto haya vencido a Jiraiya, pero de todas formas lo anunció al público que estaba realmente eufórico, Minato no hallaba qué hacer puesto que si puso a su sensei a pelear era porque esperaba que venciera a su hijo, nunca se esperó que perdiera, mientras que Sarutobi lucía sonriente al lado suyo

Ahora Minato volvió al escenario, aunque siempre evitando mirar a su hijo ya que no sabía qué decirle ni qué cara ponerle, actualmente no estaba tan seguro de poder vencerle tan fácilmente si lo llegaba a enfrentar, ya que al menos tenía el Hirashin como ventaja, pero su hijo sabía cómo funcionaba y podría haber pensado algo en su contra

El Quinto Hokage explicó que ahora la gente podía participar del festival que se había preparado para la ocasión, y que a partir de mañana se harían los trámites y los ascensos de los cuatro candidatos al rango que postulaban, el sitio era una gran alegría y pronto todos comenzaron a moverse hacia otros lugares

Naruto vio cono su maestro que acababa de dejar el palco de invitados especiales lo llamaba así que fue hasta donde estaba para hablarle

-felicitaciones por tu victoria Naruto

-muchas gracias sensei, esto es gracias a usted

-no te subestimes, demostraste ser alguien muy talentoso y esforzado – Sarutobi – dime acaso en la parte final del combate lo que usaste fue eso en lo que siempre trabajabas

-así es – Naruto (le muestra las palmas de las manos con los sellos y después se puso los guantes)

-me alegro que lo hayas logrado, te has vuelto verdaderamente fuerte

-muchas gracias– Naruto

-quería darte algo como regalo de felicitación – Sarutobi

En ese momento apareció nuevamente Enma, aunque esta vez lo invocó Sarutobi, el simio ya sabía lo que el viejo se proponía, así que venía con el pergamino de invocación en las manos

-Naruto…estoy orgulloso de haberte tenido como mi alumno, por lo que te cedo la propiedad del contrato de invocación con los simios – Sarutobi

-¡Qué…pero ha estado en su familia…y!

-Naruto, fue entregado a mí y ahora yo te lo cedo, úsalo con sabiduría y traspásaselo a quien creas digno – Sarutobi

-(emocionado) muchas gracias….por todo

Entonces ambos se dan un abrazo y el viejo parte de regreso a sus aposentos, en ese momento alguien más se acerca a Naruto

-felicitaciones Naruto

-gracias Ayumi

-Naruto…yo quería decirte (la interrumpen)

-Ayumi…lo sé, sé que te gusto, pero…no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos ya que hay alguien más para mí – Naruto

-¿Qué…pero y todo lo que hemos pasado…Naruto? – Ayumi

Naruto miró a la chica queriendo decirle que podían ser amigos, pero que él ya estaba enamorado de alguien, cosa que molestó un poco a la hija del feudal…sin embargo pudo entender ya que ella misma se sorprendía de haberse enamorado del rubio, pero no tenía dominio alguno sobre el destinatario de sus sentimientos, así que rápidamente se acercó a él y le robó un corto beso en los labios

El rubio se sorprendió por lo que había pasado, pero no tuvo mucha oportunidad para hablar de ello, puesto que su instinto como ninja le dijo que algo pasaba, Ayumi algo ajena a todo esto sólo sintió un pequeño ruido que la sobresaltó un poco…

…segundos después sintió como Temari caía bruscamente sobre el rubio, siendo su abanico detenido por uno de los guantes del rubio

-¡Temari qué rayos haces! – Naruto

-Eso debería decir yo, le diste un beso! – Temari

-no fue así, y ¡por dios es una civil! No puedes atacarla así – Naruto

Ayumi estaba algo asustada e impresionada, ya que juraría que algo pasó, Temari no se lanzaría a atacar a Naruto y ella se sentía levemente distinta, como que sus ojos no veían lo mismo que hace un momento…era como si se hubiese movido sin darse cuenta…

Temari se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer y visualizó su error, rápidamente borró de su rostro la rabia y los celos para demostrar preocupación, Naruto le dijo que estaba bien y aprovechando que Sasuke se había acercado cuando Temari había intentado atacar a Ayumi, la mandó con su amigo para la casa diciéndole que él tenía algunas cosas que hablar con la otra chica

Ayumi recordó que tenía algo en las manos y ahora ya no, por lo que comenzó a mirar rápidamente el suelo por si lo había soltado por el susto que le provocó el ruido que escuchó antes del ataque, Naruto vio lo que hacía y sonrió

Flash Back

Naruto sintió algo y pudo ver que Temari estaba con su abanico en alto y se disponía a golpear a Ayumi con él, de inmediato su reacción fue pegar sus manos al cuerpo para sacarse los guantes y luego juntar las manos para detener el tiempo, con el sonido Ayumi había dejado caer un sobre así que lo tomó del aire y movió a la chica un poco, sólo lo suficiente para sacarla del alcance de Temari y ponerse él en su lugar, entonces separó las manos para ponerse rápidamente uno de sus guantes con tal de usar el protector que tenían en el dorso para detener el abanico

Fin Flash Back

-¿buscas esto? (le muestra el sobre)

-¿cómo la tienes? – Ayumi

-ese es nuestro pequeño secreto…realmente lo siento – Naruto

-no me importa, créeme que no me rendiré contigo

-Ayumi, realmente no apruebo algunas de las cosas que hiciste, me gustó que me mandaras la tarjeta y al menos te preocuparas por nuestros intereses, pero no puedo ofrecerte más que amistad – Naruto

-te entiendo, pero aún así no me rendiré – Ayumi

Nuevamente la chica le roba un beso, aunque esta vez sólo fue en la cara y tras lo cual se va de ahí, dejando a un Naruto un tanto sorprendido que se terminó yendo a su casa con un gran pergamino en los hombros, la gente lo saludaba y felicitaba a medida que lo veía y por primera vez él se sentía feliz por esto ya que se lo había ganado él mismo

Posteriormente fue hasta su casa donde le esperaban Sasuke y Temari, la rubia nuevamente se disculpó por su arranque de celos y Naruto le dijo que lo olvidara y que ya había pasado, de este modo los tres compartieron una comida a modo de celebración, estuvieron un rato en ello hasta que cuando recogían las cosas alguien se escuchó golpeando la puerta y Temari quien era la que estaba más cerca fue a abrir, sorprendiéndose al encontrar al Hokage ahí afuera, la rubia no supo qué hacer, ya que no quería llamar fuerte a Naruto puesto que estaba en conocimiento de la mayor parte de las cosas que habían ocurrido entre ambos y no sabía si su novio deseaba comunicarle a él su relación

Sin embargo, fue como si las cosas sólo pasaran sin que la rubia pudiera hacer nada, ya que Naruto se escuchó decirle cerca

-¿quién es cariño? – Naruto

-…el Hokage… - Temari

Naruto entendió de inmediato de quien se trataba ya que el tercero no tenía motivos para ir a visitarlo, en un comienzo maldijo su suerte por haber revelado su relación con Temari frente a su padre, pero ya no quedaba más que hacer, por lo que le dijo a su novia que fuera para dentro y él resolvía eso

-Hola Naruto…te luciste hoy

-gracias…supongo…oye, no quiero discutir ahora ¿podríamos dejar esta conversación para mañana? Prometo ir a tu oficina – Naruto

-está bien, te lo has ganado

Así fue como el quinto se fue de la casa, Naruto no pudo evitar percibir un aire de soledad al verlo partir, aunque no es que le conmueva mucho ya que no estaría tan solo de no ser por sus propias decisiones, luego volvió a la casa y estuvieron conversando bastante rato


	15. Secuelas

CAPITULO 13 Secuelas

Jiraiya estaba en un cuarto de hospital con un vendaje bastante aparatoso en la cabeza debido al fuerte golpe que había recibido, de a poco despertó y se sorprendió de ver a su alumno y actual Hokage sentado cerca suyo mirando el paisaje

-¿sensei ya estás mejor?

-sí, aunque aún me duele la cabeza, tu hijo me dio muy fuerte – Jiraiya

-sensei, dime por favor ¿fallaste el último golpe a propósito? – Minato

-no, créeme de algún modo ese chico tiene una técnica espacio-temporal – Jiraiya

-lo mismo supuse en un comienzo

-sabes…creo que siento cierta envidia – Jiraiya – ustedes dos…son los mejores, tú mismo superaste todos mis logros e incluso creaste y me enseñaste una técnica que uso muchísimo…y ahora Naruto, el chico que no quiso aprender de mi y que ahora me dio una paliza…usé el modo ermitaño y aún así me superó a pura fuerza

-no es solo eso – Minato – es justo como lo quería en un comienzo, Naruto no pone sólo sus músculos en el combate sino también su corazón y su determinación, estaba tan enfocado en ganar que podría haberte enfrentado siendo un genin salido de la academia y se las hubiera arreglado para hacerlo

-¿pero valió la pena el costo?

-no lo sé, creo que él será quien tenga que decir eso – Minato – bien, tienes para cinco días más y nada de estarse escapando, te puse a una enfermera bonita, pero si la molestas se irá

-gracias

"toc toc"

-pase – Minato - ¡oh eres tú Naruto!

-sí, aquí estoy como dije ayer – Naruto - ¿qué quieres hablar?

-quería pedirte perdón, sé que cometí muchos errores…no fui el mejor padre…de hecho fui uno bastante malo, pero sólo quería que te volvieras fuerte para no perderte, tenía miedo que salieras en alguna misión o algo y alguno de mis enemigos te hiciera algo sin que yo pueda evitarlo

-no sé qué decirte…con el tiempo he entendido eso…Sarutobi-sensei me dijo algo parecido, pero yo no quería volverme tan fuerte, yo quería tenerte como eras antes de ser Hokage, quería una familia normal que me quiera y acompañe… - Naruto – puedo intentarlo, pero no puedo perdonarte, no es por ser rencoroso…pero este dolor que tuve por tantos años no puede irse así como así

-entiendo… - Minato - ¿Qué harás ahora?

-aún no sé si soy más fuerte que tú o no, pero quiero alejarme un poco de la villa, un tiempo para recorrer diferentes lugares y despejarme un tiempo, no sé dame una misión larga…es todo lo que pido

-está bien, puedo hacer eso – Minato – quería pedirte algo, pero no estás obligado ya que no hay trucos ni condiciones…me preguntaba si podías volver a llamarme papá

-… sí, lo haré…papa

-muchas gracias

-bien, yo me voy…si alguien pregunta me iré en dos días, Sasuke probablemente sepa donde estaré y te enviaré reportes periódicamente

Entonces Naruto salió de la oficina, con un peso menos sobre los hombros, había sido sincero en extremo ya que no podía perdonarlo así de la noche a la mañana por todo el daño que le había hecho, pero al menos ya habían dado un paso y al menos lo llamaría y reconocería como su padre. Minato por mientras estaba llorando encerrado en la oficina, entendía que el costo de sus actos había sido casi irreparable, aunque al menos su hijo era autovalente y lo suficientemente poderoso como para enfrentar a cualquiera que se le ponga en frente

Más tarde ese mismo día se realizó la ceremonia para entregarle a los nuevos jounin una nueva banda simbólica con la identificación de rango, fue entre los que habían aprobado, sus compañeros de generación, sus jounin sensei y algunos otros jounin que quisieron estar presentes, ahora Shino, Shikamaru, Sasuke y Naruto eran jounin, aunque por todo el mundo se hablaba de Naruto Namikaze quien había vencido a uno de los sanin de la villa, cimentando uno de los mayores hitos en su reputación

Casi a la misma hora, la delegación de Suna que acompañaba a Temari y un delegado del Kazekage partían de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, la chica se había despedido de su novio contenta por sus logros y por haber sido presentada

….

..

-¿Qué harás ahora? – Sasuke

-me iré de la villa por un tiempo – Naruto – estaré viajando, reuniendo información y aprendiendo cosas en diferentes lugares, y por supuesto buscaré a Itachi, y tú?

-me quedaré en la villa como jounin, tendré misiones de alto rango junto con equipos diferentes, compuestos por chunin u otros jounin – Sasuke – así que obtendré algo de experiencia

-bien, aún me queda un día, así que será hasta mañana

….

..

-¡esto es inaceptable! – Hiashi – no podemos permitir que alguien sea mejor que el clan Hyuga

-Hiashi, relájate un poco – Hizashi – el chico ha demostrado su talento y no creo que ninguno de nosotros podamos hacerle algo, además no es buena idea meterse con el hijo del Hokage

-pero tenemos que hacer algo para recobrar el lugar que nos pertenece, con todo eso del evento la atención se ha centrado en ese Uchiha y el Namikaze, nadie sabe que nuestros herederos lograron ese rango antes que esos mocosos insolentes

-Bueno, tú eres el líder del clan después de todo, así que será tuya la última decisión, pero ten cuidado con las consecuencias de lo que hagas – Hizashi

…

Naruto deambulaba por la aldea, quería estar fuera de casa, pero no tenía un sitio en particular al cual ir, así que había estado dando vueltas por diferentes lugares, aunque iba por los tejados o por los árboles para evitar toparse con tanta gente que le diga cosas y todo eso, podían tener buenas intenciones, pero tanta zalamería resultaba molesta

…y hablando de gente molesta

De pronto se cruzó con Hiashi Hyuga quien por el gesto en su rostro parecía estar buscando hablar con él, el rubio no lo conocía mucho aunque sí sabía lo suficiente como para saber que sea lo que sea que quisiera sólo era conveniente para Hiashi

-¿Qué quiere?

-no seas tan reactivo, vengo a invitarte a una comida en mi casa a modo de celebración por tu demostración – Hiashi

-¿Qué quiere? – Naruto – no es normal que un desconocido me invite a su casa

-podrías al menos venir para hablar más en privado

-está bien

Así Hiashi condujo a Naruto hasta la mansión de la casa, el Hyuga iba delante de Naruto quien sólo seguía al líder del clan en silencio, al llegar a la casa algunos de los miembros de la rama secundaria estuvieron a punto de felicitar a Naruto o pedirle un autógrafo de no ser por la presencia de Hiashi, el rubio era el nuevo ícono del momento y ni el clan Hyuga se salvaba de esa moda, aunque siendo justos él nunca pidió toda esa atención…sin embargo el derrotar a uno de los sanin legendarios lo justificaba

De ese modo ingresaron más en la casa, Naruto pudo notar el rencor en la mirada al pasar que le dio Hinata, ella aún no le perdonaba el haber sido derrotada frente a tanta gente y de forma tan fácil, sin darle mucha atención siguió al sujeto hasta un salón que parecía ser especial para reuniones, en el cual Hiashi le indicó un cojín y el rubio tomó asiento en él, mientras que el portador del Byakugan lo hacía en frente

-bien, soy todo oídos

-Namikaze-san primero quería felicitarte por tu victoria sobre Jiraiya, eso fue algo tremendo, pero junto con eso quería proponer una alianza – Hiashi

-¿Qué clase de alianza? – Naruto – yo no pertenezco a ningún clan ninja

-eso es cierto, pero su familia es muy influyente debido al cargo de su padre y tu última demostración, por lo que creo conveniente para ambas familias crear un vínculo que fortalezca nuestra posición en la villa

-¿De qué posición está hablando? – Naruto – yo soy un jounin de la hoja al igual que usted, ambos somos leales a la villa y al Hokage, esa es la única posición que existe para mí

-te equivocas, nuestro clan posee un sitial de honor dentro de la villa, lo que te ofrezco es desposar a una de mis hijas para compartir ese sitial y mejorar la imagen y reputación de ambas familias

-con todo respeto le digo que no me interesa ni su clan ni sus hijas, así que creo que declino la oferta

-piénsalo bien, el consejo tiene bastantes atribuciones y podríamos darte algunos problemas, lo mejor será llegar a un acuerdo – Hiashi

Ante la sorpresa mayúscula del líder del clan Hyuga, de un momento a otro el rubio que estaba en frente suyo apareció en su espalda con un kunai apuntando al impecable cuello de aquel hombre, quien palideció…pero otra vez, de forma súbita y totalmente misteriosa Naruto apareció frente a él en su posición inicial, por lo que Hiashi se preguntaba si eso había sido real, producto de su imaginación o algún genjutsu

-le propongo un acuerdo – Naruto – usted me deja tranquilo, yo los dejo tranquilos y mantengo en secreto el punto ciego del Byakugan

Hiashi mantuvo su rostro firme y muy poco expresivo, sin embargo Naruto sabía que por dentro estaría sumamente exaltado ya que esa demostración había sido bastante cercana, el hombre de cabellos oscuros intentó intimidar al joven enseñándole su Byakugan, pero por alguna razón no pudo activarlo…supo que había sido obra de Naruto, por lo que esa visión del rubio detrás suyo había sido cierta…y eso era lo peor ya que para que alguien tenga la capacidad de dejarle en tal ridículo, era porque tenía habilidades superiores y no había nada que él pudiera hacer más que aceptar su trato

-está bien Namikaze-san – Hiashi – pero si me entero de que has difundido nuestro secreto haré todo lo posible por hacerte la vida imposible

-créame, no tengo intenciones de arruinarles su fama – Naruto – a menos que me den motivos

De esa forma el rubio pudo irse tranquilo de la mansión del clan Hyuga, dejando a su líder con un sudor frío que le recorría la espalda y le hacía pensar que él mismo no era todo lo que se creía, ya que un simple muchacho de 17 años lo había intimidado como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes

Esa noche tanto el rubio como su incondicional amigo tuvieron risas y diversión a costas del osado político Hiashi, el Uchiha hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver la expresión del Hyuga al verse tan invadido y luego libre de un momento a otro, Sasuke conocía la técnica de Naruto y sabía que podía ser algo desesperante, el único punto "débil" que tenía es que para mantener el tiempo detenido había que estar con las manos juntas y había un tiempo límite, pero el rubio se las había ingeniado para poder hacer varias cosas en este estado

Al día siguiente, Minato, Sarutobi y Sasuke despedían a Naruto, el chico iba con su vestimenta habitual, pantalones militares, una polera negra sin mangas y encima una chaqueta del mismo color, holgada con mangas y varios bolsillos, sus infaltables guantes y su báculo en la espalda, Sasuke le dio un apretón de manos solamente, ya minutos antes se habían dicho todo lo necesario, Sarutobi le dio un abrazo y le dijo que se cuide ya que ahí afuera hay más enemigos del nivel de Jiraiya o más, por lo que no debía actuar confiado, mientras que Minato sólo le dio un apretón de manos, le deseó suerte y le dijo que si necesitaba ayuda no dudara en pedirla, así el rubio partió su rumbo, alejándose rápido de la aldea que lo vio crecer y tener muchos momentos buenos y malos, pero todos ellos eran parte de su vida y habían contribuido a formarlo como era ahora

Tan sólo dos semanas habían pasado y ya en Konoha se escuchaban los rumores sobre "el fantasma de la hoja", un ninja sumamente fuerte que podía aparecer y desaparecer en un instante, Minato se alegró de saber al menos que a su hijo le estaba yendo bien y de paso recibía un reporte de Jiraiya quien por estos días estaba dedicado sólo a seguirle los pasos a Naruto para saber qué hacía y qué tan bien

…..

..

Había escrito y enviado su reporte mediante una rana hace sólo un día y no podía encontrar a su objetivo por ningún lado, podría ser cierto que él le venció en un combate, pero de todos modos él era un espía avezado con una extensa red de intercambio de informaciones que llevaba años operando y de un momento a otro Naruto había desaparecido

…era como si….

…todo el tiempo lo hubiese sentido y sólo estaba esperando a que mandara un reporte para desaparecer…

Minato le había encargado que vigilara a su hijo un tiempo, al menos durante los primeros meses con tal de saber más o menos qué es lo que él hacía y si era bueno moviéndose entre la gente y las distintas ciudades, hasta el momento el chico había vencido a algunos criminales y de a poco se volvía conocido por sus actos fuera de la villa, había desbaratado un sitio de recompensas por ninjas muertos y eso le estaba reportando algo de fama, sin embargo aún no sabía lo que se proponía…no estaba presionado ya que él no debería haber advertido la presencia del peliblanco, pero al parecer lo había hecho y halló la forma de burlarlo

Ahora no estaba muy contento con esto, pero no le quedaba de otra, por lo que se fue a esconder a un bosque cercano y comenzó a meditar, logrando el resultado esperado el cual fue activar el modo senin, con la energía de la naturaleza fluyendo por su cuerpo comenzó a revisar la aldea completa en busca de su ahijado, sin embargo no lo encontró por ninguna parte, lo que sólo significaba una cosa

-se ha marchado frente a mis propias narices – Jiraiya

Flash Back

Naruto se dio cuenta al tercer día del sanin, reconoció ese olor a aceite mientras canalizaba más chakra a sus sentidos cuando buscaba el sitio donde iban los caza recompensas, entonces intuyó que su padre había enviado a alguien para asegurarse que estuviera bien, eso no suponía un mayor problema si los objetivos del menor de los rubios Namikaze hubiese sido simplemente enfrentar bandidos, ya que si el peliblanco se enteraba de sus maniobras para conseguir información sobre el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, probablemente harían algo para impedirlo por lo menos por principios, o tal vez el consejo lo haría argumentando acerca del valor del Sharingan para la aldea, así que debía mantener sus motivos en la oscuridad, al menos durante un tiempo

Mientras se aseguraba que el sanin lo siguiera juntó las manos, deteniendo el tiempo, se escondió para crear dos clones y encomendarles una tarea, luego de pocos instantes apareció en el interior del recinto donde se guardaban los cuerpos de los ninjas muertos que eran vendidos, por lo que el sanin creyó que sólo hubo un desplazamiento espacio-temporal el cual fue para entrar a ese lugar

Esa noche mientras estaba en su cuarto recibió la información de sus clones, uno se había puesto a seguir a Jiraiya quien nunca se esperó ser detectado por lo que no estaba muy alerta, pudiendo averiguar que ya había enviado el reporte y el otro que se limitó a cumplir los encargos del rubio original

Al día siguiente en la mañana, un joven de cabello negro, largo y liso, algo de barba en torno a su mentón, ojos café, unos zapatos que ocultaban una plataforma que le hacía ver casi seis centímetros más alto, las manos descubiertas y un morral en su espalda salió del hotel donde Naruto se había quedado, vio a Jiraiya buscando a su objetivo con la mirada y tras perderlo de vista juntó las manos y echó a correr así un rato, para luego volver a la normalidad y comenzar su viaje como lo haría un errante cualquiera

Así estuvo hasta que llegó a una aldea que estaba en los límites del país del fuego, se proponía ir al país del campo de arroz ya que en ese sitio al no haber una aldea ninja, era frecuente encontrarse algunos ninjas renegados refugiándose y tomando un descanso de su interminable carrera por ponerse a salvo de los ninjas cazadores, esperaba que el Uchiha fuese uno de esos

En el camino hizo amistad con unos mercaderes viajeros y compartió su camino con ellos con tal de hacer pasar más rápido el viaje y darle mayor coartada y profundidad a su papel, puesto que le serviría mantener el disfraz ya que si se lo sacaba sería reconocido de inmediato y todas las miradas estarían centradas en él, así que sería más útil mantener su personaje

…a los tres días llegó Jiraiya algo fastidiado, golpeó la puerta de Minato y tras escuchar la autorización entró y se desplomó sobre la silla

-¿Ha pasado algo? – Minato

-tu hijo desapareció

-¡Qué! – Minato

-cálmate, no le pasó nada malo – Jiraiya – sólo que me descubrió y se esfumó sin que pueda encontrarlo, tengo a todos mis contactos sobre aviso, así que apenas alguien lo vea lo sabremos

-con que era eso, parece que te estás volviendo viejo – Minato

-no digas tonterías, aún soy un imán para las chicas – Jiraiya

-¿Querrá decir para sus puños?

…..

..

Así fue como pasaron seis meses, Naruto estuvo viajando de un lado a otro buscando información y no sólo de Itachi, dio una visita a la arena para compartir un par de días con su novia y al cabo del primer semestre volvió a la aldea principalmente para reportar

Ahora mismo estaba frente a su padre informándole de los bandidos a los que había vencido y eliminado o entregado, con documentos que confirmaban a cada uno y algunas informaciones que pudieran ser de interés para él, como que por ejemplo había oído que el tipo que creó que título de sanin, Salamandra Hanzou había muerto en manos del nuevo Amekage de quien nada se sabía fuera de esa villa

-bien, has estado muy bien, el fantasma de Konoha se está haciendo conocido – Minato

-odio ese estúpido nombre, debería haber matado al tipo que me gritó eso

-calma, calma – Minato – no te preocupes, ahora haz algo diferente, Sasuke llega mañana de una misión y tú tienes cinco días antes de irte otra vez

-está bien, ahí veré qué hago

Entonces Naruto se fue a su casa, lo que más quería era darse una ducha y relajarse ahí, cuando entró a la casa que compartía con Sasuke se sorprendió de ver que en un lado cerca de la puerta había tres regalos con sus correspondientes tarjetas, eran de Minato, Ayumi y el mismo Sasuke; esto era porque hace un par de meses fue su cumpleaños número 18 y lo había celebrado encerrado…

…en el cuarto de Temari, quien realmente quería aprovechar su visita, al principio fue algo divertido, pero después estaban los dos solos hablando y el rubio se sintió aburrido ya que hubiera preferido salir a comer o hacer algo parecido.

Flash Back

Estaba próximo a celebrar su cumpleaños y andaba por los alrededores de la arena, decidió parar un poco su rutina y visitar a su novia a quien no veía en algún tiempo, así que ingresó a la villa sin problemas bajo su identidad real, aunque les pidió a los guardias que fuesen discretos, al final tras pasar el portal se escondió y volvió a camuflarse para moverse desapercibido, entonces fue hacia algunos sitios, a comprar algo, a ponerse al corriente de algunas cosas y finalmente se quitó el disfraz cerca de la mansión donde vivía la familia del Kazekage

Quien le abrió fue una criada que no lo reconoció, él le dijo que era un amigo de Temari y le dio su nombre, la mujer le pidió que esperara en la entrada mientras ella iba a avisar, pero desde ese lugar pudo escuchar el grito de Temari cuando se enteró de su presencia. La rubia llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba él, lo abrazó, lo besó y lo llevó arrastrando hasta su cuarto

Naruto estaba un poco sorprendido por la "avasalladora" actitud de su novia, aunque no era más que eso, pero al final correspondió a sus tratos y comenzó a despojarla de sus vestiduras, ambos se besaban y se quitaban de a poco las prendas hasta quedar completamente desnudos sobre la cama, entonces Naruto tumbó a la chica debajo de él e introdujo su miembro en la intimidad de la hija del Kazekage mientras utilizaba sus manos para jugar con sus pechos, Temari dio algunos gemidos ahogados por los besos y caricias del rubio, la chica era bastante impetuosa y gracias a dios las murallas eran gruesas por lo que permitían aislar el cuarto, de lo contrario todos en la casa se enterarían de lo que hacían

Ambos estuvieron moviendo sus caderas, entre caricias y cortas palabras, el rubio sentía que su novia estaba mucho más fogosa de lo habitual, seguramente debido a que hacía un tiempo que no se veían ni compartían esa intimidad, mientras que Temari estaba en su mundo, adoraba tener sexo con Naruto todo cuanto le fuera posible y se iba a encargar de disfrutarlo a fondo…

Luego de un rato, el rubio comenzó a sentir que su resistencia estaba cercana a su fin, aunque Temari comenzó a gritar el nombre de Naruto con mayor frecuencia y fuerza, por lo que éste se dio cuenta que estaba en la misma situación que él, por lo que luego de una fuerte y profunda embestida, acabó corriéndose muy dentro de ella, para finalmente terminar acostados y descansando uno sobre el otro, mientras se ponían al día en cuanto a las otras cosas, ya que conversaban en sus descansos, hablaban de lo que habían hecho y ese tipo de cosas

No es que se pudiera quejar por el regalo, ya que cuando despertó no vio a Temari, pero cuando la rubia llegó al cabo de unos minutos, tenía una cinta de regalo enrollada al cuerpo y una cara que indicaba claramente sus intenciones

-adivina…la cinta también es parte del regalo

Esa noche fue sencillamente genial, al punto que tenía razón Temari ya que el rubio se sorprendió cuando averiguó que estaba hecha de chocolate y ambos disfrutaron comiéndola entre juego y juego, lo único que Naruto lamentaba es que Temari nunca quería hacer nada más, él le proponía salir a algún lado o hacer algo distinto, lo que sea fuera de la habitación, pero la rubia se empecinaba en querer lo contrario, haciéndolo incluso comer con ella en el cuarto

Fin Flash Back

Naruto recogió sus regalos y los dejó dentro del baño, se quitó la ropa y tras llenar la tina se introdujo, dejando sus brazos afuera para ver las cosas

Primero estaba la nota de Sasuke que le sorprendió por lo escueta

"No sé cuando vuelvas, pero si no estoy para cuando lo hagas, feliz cumpleaños"

Con la nota estaba su regalo que era un libro de turismo por los distintos lugares de interés de las aldeas ninjas y las cinco grandes naciones elementales, cuando lo levantó se fijó que había un papel que cayó

"relájate un poco o te convertirás en un anciano"

-jajaja, no te preocupes Sasuke tú eres el único anciano – Naruto

El rubio continuó con el otro paquete, era de su padre, primero leyó la tarjeta

"Naruto, no sé si cuando llegues pases primero por la oficina o por la casa de Sasuke, así que te dejo esta nota, me alegro de que te esté yendo bien, incluso te ganaste un apodo, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti y te quiero mucho. Minato"

Algo conmovido sumergió su cabeza en el agua de la tina para luego abrir el regalo, era un báculo de cincuenta centímetros, bastante similar al que ya tenía, de no ser porque era levemente más pesado, pero mucho más resistente y no tenía el botón para extenderlo, pero también tría una nota

"Naruto este es un báculo especial que he hecho para ti, es más resistente que la mayoría de los metales y tiene unos sellos para que en vez de botón, lo puedes alargar con tu chakra, el máximo es de tres metros y el mínimo medio, espero te guste"

-vaya, no se me había ocurrido – Naruto – bueno, tampoco soy un experto, sólo busqué lo que quería de los sellos y no he vuelto a estudiar nada de ellos

Finalmente leyó la tercera tarjeta, sorprendiéndose de lo escueto del mensaje, se lo esperaba de Sasuke, pero no de ella

"Naruto aún te amo y no me voy a rendir. Ayumi"

El regalo era un par de guantes blancos, estaban hechos con una fibra especial para mayor resistencia, pero algo había diferente en ellos, cuando puso más atención se fijó en los detalles y se dio cuenta que parecían tejidos a mano, incluso tenían bordado el símbolo de la hoja en uno y en el otro el espiral que siempre llevaba Naruto en su ropa, le gustaron mucho y los dejó a un lado junto con sus otros presentes para continuar su baño

….

..

-¡En serio! – Sasuke

Flash Back

El primer día el rubio se lo pasó en la casa, primero se bañó, luego comió mucho y finalmente se acostó, se sentía más tranquilo y podía bajar la guardia dentro de los muros de la aldea, por lo que durmió como hace tiempo no lo hacía…salvo algunas excepciones en el país del viento, pero esos son detalles

Al otro día el Uchiha llegó a su casa como al mediodía y se dio cuenta de la llegada de su compañero al no ver los regalos, lo fue a ver y el chico estaba probando una vara, se saludaron y mientras comían se habían puesto a conversar, siendo el último diálogo uno que sorprendió mucho a Sasuke

-me encontré con Itachi – Naruto

Fin Flash Back

-¿Y? – Sasuke – te reconoció, te atacó, ¿algo?

-no, iba con mi disfraz y soy irreconocible, además lo toqué con el tiempo detenido – Naruto

-¿Qué le quitaste?

-el Sharingan, el Mangekyou Sharingan y el Tsukiyomi

Al escuchar el nombre de aquel genjutsu, Sasuke palideció, cuando era pequeño lo recibió y recreó durante 72 horas el asesinato de cada miembro de su clan, una y otra vez con especial énfasis en sus padres, eso lo había dejado en pésimo estado y tardó casi un mes en recuperarse, cosa que logró sólo gracias a su determinación o al menos eso dijeron los médicos, pero lo que no sabían es que esa determinación era no por salir adelante sino por buscar venganza

-veo que ya conoces las tres cosas – Naruto – eso es bueno ya que si le quito sus ojos será una presa fácil

-eso espero – Sasuke

Más tarde ese día hubo una reunión con Ino y Kakashi, ya que la rubia al oír la noticia sobre la llegada de su errante compañero, organizó una comida, sería en el puesto de barbacoas, la rubia se había hecho jounin hace poco más de un mes por realizar varias misiones de rango B y una de rango A exitosamente, con ella como chunin al mando; el ninja copia había recibido un nuevo equipo, pero lo había reprobado como había hecho muchas veces antes de formar al equipo tres

Ino estaba entusiasmada por las cosas que Naruto contaba, especialmente sobre los bandidos y renegados a los que había enfrentado

Con Naruto en Konoha la aldea parecía estar levemente revolucionada, pero es que la fama del hijo del Hokage había crecido bastante y muchos intentaban buscarlo para saludarlo o simplemente verlo, el rubio por alguna razón extrañaba todo el cariño y ser el centro de la atención ya que cuando estaba ahí afuera disfrazado no era nadie, aunque era precisamente eso lo que necesitaba

Dos días habían transcurrido desde su regreso y tanto Sasuke como Naruto habían sido citados a la oficina del Hokage sin que ninguno de los dos sepa por qué razón, así que llegaron intrigados hasta que estuvieron en presencia de Minato

-¿Qué pasa papa?

-Naruto, sé que tienes planes para marcharte pronto – Minato – pero llegó esta solicitud de parte del feudal del país de la tierra y creo que deberías leerla y al menos pensar en lo que dice

De ese modo Naruto alcanzó un pergamino que su padre le había ofrecido y lo abrió para leerlo al lado de Sasuke

"Estimado Hokage-sama le sorprenderá que le mande un mensaje, pero han sucedido terribles acontecimientos y creo que usted es la persona más idónea para esta solicitud, el ninja conocido como Deidara ha atacado a mi familia, asesinando a mi padre y dejándonos lastimados a mi madre y a mí, soy el hijo del anterior feudal del país de la tierra y busco hacer justicia, el Tsuchikage sólo lo nombró como renegado y dio instrucción de que se le capturara si era visto, pero no ha enviado ninjas por él, argumentando que es alguien demasiado poderoso como para perder ninjas tras él, solicito su ayuda, yo sé que dos jóvenes lucharon muy bien contra él cuando tenían sólo doce años y ahora ambos se han vuelto muy fuertes, el trueno y el fantasma de la hoja son los ninjas que solicito para capturar o eliminar a Deidara, si acepta mi solicitud, tras cumplir la misión les pagaré el doble del precio de una misión de rango S

Atte. Feudal de la tierra"

-¿y bien, qué dicen?

-yo me apunto

-somos dos entonces – Sasuke

-bien chicos, ¿quieren algún equipo o irán solos?

-estaremos bien papa, no necesitamos a nadie más

-bien, mañana pueden partir en la mañana, deben ir hasta el país de la tierra al encuentro con el feudal para que él los informe sobre la posible localización de su objetivo, él ha enviado también autorizaciones para que cuatro hombres entren al país durante el próximo mes, así que no tendrán problemas

-gracias, será hasta que acabemos con ese tipo entonces – Naruto

-adiós Hokage-sama – Sasuke

….

..

-¿Qué piensas de esto? – Sasuke

-que es un buen diagnóstico para ti – Naruto

-¿De qué hablas?

-yo puedo eliminarlo sin mayores dificultades, pero tú no has enfrentado solo a ninjas poderosos, este sujeto puede tener un estilo de lucha completamente diferente al de tu hermano, pero por algo se debe partir

-¿y tú?

-yo ya vencí a varios renegados, aunque nunca de rango S, pero no debería suponer mayor diferencia, te cubriré para que pelees con algo más de seguridad – Naruto

-está bien, pero me refería a otra cosa – Sasuke - ¿por qué crees que se molestarían en pedir ayuda a Konoha con todo lo que odian a tu padre?

-¿no crees lo que puso el feudal en la carta?

-no del todo

-no sé, yo creo que dice la verdad, después de todo es alguien joven por lo que probablemente no haya vivido el mismo odio de aquellos que estaban vivos durante la guerra, probablemente como el Tsuchikage no lo ayudó pidió ayuda afuera y quien mejor que nosotros que ya luchamos con él

-de todos modos creo que todo esto es sospechoso, el Tsuchikage puede haber planeado el ataque a la familia real, o bien puede tener alguna segunda intención

-no le des tantas vueltas al asunto, nos contrataron para acabar a ese sujeto y lo haremos, si pasa algo lo superaremos, siempre lo hemos hecho y esta no va a ser la excepción – Naruto

Al día siguiente, al amanecer los jóvenes se aventuraban, saliendo casi en secreto por las puertas de la aldea a una hora en que no había nadie custodiándolas, según Sasuke y su desconfianza entre menos supieran que habían salido, menos probable era que les tendieran alguna trampa o algo


	16. Más de un enemigo

CAPITULO 14 Más de un enemigo

Estaba Minato haciendo su trabajo, era de mañana aún y ese día su hijo y el último de los Uchiha habían partido con rumbo hacia el país de la tierra de cara a un peligroso enemigo, mientras hacía su papeleo habitual sintió una presencia en su ventana, y supo de inmediato quien era ya que sólo una persona hacía eso

-¿Qué pasa sensei?

-Minato, he recibido noticias de que Kiri ha aumentado en un 25% las misiones que aceptan y algunos dicen que están comprando más metales

-¿crees que estén tramando algo?

-es posible – Jiraiya – cuando se armó la tercera guerra ninja, algunas aldeas hicieron lo mismo, de a poco aceptaban más misiones de forma apresurada para obtener más recursos de forma rápida y buscaban hacerse de más material para sus armas

-¿pero qué hacemos? – Minato – no podemos simplemente imitarlos porque sí, y tampoco sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones

-lo sé, intentaré averiguar lo más posible y de ser necesario te enviaré una rana con información

-tenga cuidado por favor, si ve que ocurre algo demasiado peligroso por favor póngase a salvo

-de qué hablas, soy el gran Jiraiya

-pensando: _parece que ya superó su derrota con Naruto_ – Minato – no importa, prefiero tenerlo a usted que a la información

-está bien, será cuidadoso – Jiraiya

Minato volvió a sus deberes con una preocupación más, sólo trataba a su sensei de usted si era por algo delicado, sabía que el sanin era alguien muy fuerte que podría encargarse de muchos enemigos, sin embargo nunca se sabe quién podría aparecer en frente

"toc toc"

-pase – Minato

-Hokage-sama ¿sabe dónde están Naruto y Sasuke? – Ino – fui a verlos a su casa y no están

-ah! Ino, ellos salieron en una misión muy peligrosa – Minato – era una misión de rango S, por eso es que no pidieron más ayuda

-era es esperarse de ellos, siempre me aíslan

-Ino, no te enojes con ellos – Minato – sólo se preocupan por ti y no quieren que algo malo te pase, el enfrentar grandes peligros es su decisión, por lo que no quieren que tú te veas afectada por eso, la última vez que eso pasó, Naruto se sintió muy culpable y perdió la cabeza

-yo…siento ser una carga

-no te preocupes, ellos sólo han seguido un camino diferente al tuyo, pero si te esfuerzas y sigues con tu constancia, también podrás volverte fuerte

-¿tanto así como Naruto?

-no lo sé Ino, no lo sé – Minato – pensando: ni _siquiera estoy tan seguro de poder vencerlo ya _

….

..

Con el par de jóvenes las cosas han ido tranquilas, su gran velocidad les permitió llegar en poco tiempo al país de la tierra, una vez ahí presentaron los documentos y aunque lo hicieron de mala gana, los guardias les permitieron el paso

Ellos se dirigieron hasta la residencia del feudal, quien los recibió con mucho aprecio y alegría, era un joven que no tenía más de 26 años, guardaba un gran parecido físico con su padre y parecía estar muy preocupado por la seguridad ya que todo el tiempo estaba mirando hacia los alrededores

-feudal, aquí estamos – Naruto – ahora por favor denos toda la información que tenga

-bueno… Deidara atacó a mi familia hace una semana, luego de eso he recibido informes de que se encuentra cerca de la costa, aunque no sé sus intenciones

-¿Cuándo él atacó, se llevó algo? – Sasuke

-se llevó un colgante que mi padre había comprado – Feudal – se dice que con él podías venderlo y comprar toda una montaña, sólo existen dos en su tipo, pero no sé que les hace tan especial

-está bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de él – Naruto – aunque no creo que podamos traerlo con vida, ese sujeto es muy peligroso

-no se preocupen, me basta con tener la certeza de que lo acabaron

-bien, en marcha

De ese modo los jóvenes abandonaron rápido la metrópolis para ir hacia la ciudad costera más conocida del país de la tierra, era posible que fuese ahí a vender el collar o a reunirse con quien se lo había encargado, aunque para Sasuke seguía habiendo algo más detrás de ese demasiado simple robo

….

..

Minato algo cansado volvió a su casa al final del día, por qué estaba cansado? Bueno, es que había dejado un clon en la oficina haciendo su trabajo mientras el original utilizaba un genjutsu para transformar su apariencia, se convirtió en casi un vagabundo que andaba caminando con el apoyo de un puntiagudo bastón, lo que nadie sabía es que había estado rondando todos los alrededores de la villa y los sectores más importantes del interior como el hospital, la academia, el mercado y su oficina y cada vez que apoyaba el palo, hacía un pequeño agujero en el cual dejaba caer una canica que tenía el sello que le permitía hacer su famoso jutsu, el Hirashin no jutsu, aún no recibía noticias de Jiraiya, pero siempre había querido hacer esto por seguridad ya que en casa de algún ataque sería muy útil poder aparecer de inmediato en los sitios más vulnerables

Cuando terminó por fin volvió a su casa y volvió a la normalidad, pese a estar disfrazado y aparentar ser sólo alguien con dificultades para andar, recorrió un muy amplia zona, muchas ideas recorrían su cabeza en estos momentos, por un lado su hijo ya que lo había mandado a una misión muy arriesgada, pero él estaba lo suficientemente preparado

Después estaba su sensei, podría ser uno de los sanin legendarios y todo eso, pero el paso de la edad es un enemigo inexpugnable que afecta a todos tarde o temprano y él había comenzado a resentirlo, no es que fuese un viejo inútil, pero ya no era el mismo de antes. También estaba el motivo de su viaje, la aldea de la niebla y su prisa por reunir más recursos y comprar metal, era como una declaración implícita de guerra, pero con tan poca información no era mucho lo que podían hacer más que esperar y rezar por no ser el objetivo de esa preparación, aunque sea cual sea la aldea afectada no podían significar buenas noticias, ya que al estallar un conflicto así, todos podrían sumarse al ataque sobre la aldea blanco para aprovechar y obtener algún beneficio, dinero, tierras, mujeres, prisioneros de guerra, etc.

….

..

Jiraiya se las había arreglado para escabullirse por vía marítima hasta el territorio de la aldea de la niebla y se sorprendió de ver llegando varios barcos con ninjas de la aldea, pero varios de ellos incluso tenían sus bandas tachadas, lo que indicaba que estaban acogiendo renegados, cosa inexplicable a no ser que busquen tener rápidamente el mayor contingente posible de cara a un conflicto, ahora estaba más claro que la misma agua en la que estaba oculto, que la aldea de la niebla se proponía comenzar una guerra, ahora sólo restaba averiguar quién sería el blanco de todos esos hombres

Como no necesitaba ver más para convencerse, se fue de ahí ya que ahora tendría que intentar establecer un sitio de observación por el otro lado, si querían iniciar una guerra debían investigar el terreno que iban a transitar y al enemigo que iban a atacar, así que probablemente enviarían exploradores a hacer dicho trabajo, su labor sería clave encontrando a esos exploradores y descubriendo su destino

….

..

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron a su destino y ahora les tocaba buscar al individuo que perseguían, lo ideal sería hacerlo en una zona no muy poblada para no herir a los civiles con los jutsus y las explosiones, como probablemente no era mucho el tiempo Sasuke hizo unos sellos e invocó a los perros ninja, los mismos que usaba Kakashi y que ahora también le servían a él

-pakkun necesito que rastrees a un tipo que huela parecido a esto – Sasuke

El Uchiha les acercó a los canes el pergamino que les habían dado, si Deidara estuvo en la mansión del feudal y luchó con él, debía tener algún rastro de olor, al menos en la ropa, los fieles animales se dispersaron buscando lo que se les había encomendado sin prisa alguna

Ambos estaban esperando en una zona boscosa a la salida de la aldea, ese sitio no tenía ninjas propios aunque normalmente rondaban varios de la aldea de la roca haciendo de guardias o policías, no debería haber gente muy poderosa, aunque ahora era el rubio quien tenía un mal presentimiento

En poco tiempo los animales llegaron informándole que habían percibido la esencia de alguien que tenía rastros del mismo olor del pergamino, los demás desaparecieron dejando solo a Pakkun para que los guíe, entonces los dos ninjas y el perro partieron hacia donde creían estaba Deidara, se sorprendieron al encontrarlo sin su chaqueta, por lo que se veía una extraña cocedura en su pecho a la altura de su corazón, pero el rubio rápidamente los vio y les sonrió de forma confiada a la vez que el can de gran cabeza desaparecía diciendo que ya no era necesario

-veo que ambos han crecido – Deidara – han mejorado y cambiado un poco, pero siguen teniendo esa mirada de seguridad, años atrás esos ojos me decían que me vencerían y hoy lo siguen haciendo

-es todo tuyo Sasuke

-¿Qué? – Deidara – tanto me menosprecian a mí y a mi arte que ni siquiera van a luchar los dos, se arrepentirán de esto

Entonces, de un súbito movimiento Deidara sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo, dio un salto hacia atrás y activando el sello que había en el papel hizo aparecer dos escuadrones de ninjas ANBU con los emblemas de la aldea de la niebla

-¿Qué rayos hace este tipo con un pergamino de invocación con ANBU de Kiri?

-te lo dije Naruto, algo no pinta bien aquí

-yo me preocupo de los ANBU, tú concéntrate en Deidara

De ese modo Sasuke sólo corrió en línea recta activando su Sharingan, algunos de los uniformados que habían aparecido hizo el amago de atacarlo, pero rápidamente se vieron enfrentaron por un espejo de hielo que los reflejaba a ellos, cosa que les perturbó, especialmente cuando desde el hielo salió su reflejo como si fuera un ser independiente y con vida propia, Naruto estaba un poco más apartado de los ninjas contemplando con orgullo el impacto psicológico que tenía su técnica, aún no la nombraba y tampoco era la gran cosa, sólo mezclaba su dominio del hielo con la capacidad para crear clones y transformarlos, esos no eran más que clones de hielo disfrazados como los enemigos, pero éstos no lo sabían y creían que podían tener sus mismas habilidades por lo que les tenían un poco de temor

Naruto al ver a la distancia que Deidara ya había creado un animal de arcilla lo suficientemente grande como para montarse en él, tuvo una buena idea, realmente era un buen copión y ahora lo demostraría

-Hyouton Kori no ryuu – Naruto (dragón de hielo)

El rubio juntando la humedad del aire, rápidamente dio forma a un gran dragón de hielo que parecía moverse a voluntad en el aire, se montó sobre él y pudo contemplar que los ANBU ya estaban venciendo a las últimas réplicas y poco tardarían en centrar su atención en él, así que rápidamente hizo algunos sellos y saltó de su dragón volador para decir

-Hyouton Kori no senbon – Naruto (agujas de hielo)

En ese preciso instante el dragón tuvo una especie de implosión, y acabó convirtiéndose en un millar de astillas, las cuales atacaron con mucha fuerza y velocidad a los enemigos, enterrándose bastante profundo en algunos, mientras que otros con mayor habilidad pudieron realizar ninjutsus para cubrirse

Eran dos los que se habían protegido, mediante una combinación Katon/Fuuton, ahora los dos estaban intentando darle mientras caía, incluso le lanzaron un dragón de los mismos elementos que habían usado antes, pero Naruto simplemente sonrió y juntó sus palmas para seguir cayendo mientras los dragones elementales avanzaban hacia su posición alta, posición que él había dejado cuando cayó y tocó el suelo

Ahora habían pasado los diez segundos y el ciclo no pudo seguir pasando a través de su cuerpo porque recuperaba su rumbo original, así que el tiempo volvía a andar, pero los ataques de los ANBU habían fallado miserablemente, dejando a los dos ninjas sorprendidos y preguntándose si era debido a eso que le decían el fantasma, finalmente el rubio usando su gran velocidad apareció muy cerca de ellos y los liquidó con la vara nueva que le había regalado su padre y que resultó ser tremendamente útil

…

Mientras tanto Sasuke había visto como el rubio en frente suyo se subía a un ave de arcilla tal como lo había hecho en una ocasión anterior, se fijó que Naruto aún estaba ocupado con los ANBU, por lo que estaba solo en su lucha, al menos por ahora

Rápidamente pudo ver una serie de animales pequeños, de arcilla que iban tras él, gracias a su línea de sangre podía ver el chakra de colores que tenían y a su vez, debido a la pelea previa sumado a las "investigaciones" de Naruto

Eso no había sido lo único que sabía gracias a Naruto, sino que también habían averiguado que eran técnicas doton y por ende su debilidad eran las técnicas raiton, técnicas que él dominaba con gran maestría, así que rápidamente utilizó sus navajas y extendiendo el chakra de tipo relámpago cortó los animales que quedaron inutilizables en el suelo, Deidara bufó molesto al ver que habían encontrado y recordado el truco para inutilizar sus bombas, y se elevó un poco más en su animal, Sasuke tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos ya que el rubio había utilizado la luz del sol como escudo…

…cuando volvió a fijar la vista en su enemigo, pudo ver que el ave en la que Deidara estaba montado, venía a toda velocidad para impactarlo y cuando el moreno iba a mover su mano para darle con el Chidori pudo oír

-Katsu!

-Hyouton: Koriheki (Muro de Hielo) – Naruto

De pronto un muro de hielo se levantó frente a Sasuke y al romperse absorbió el impacto de la explosión, miró hacia atrás y vio a su amigo sonriéndole confiado como siempre, ya se había deshecho de los estorbos y lo cubriría, sin embargo él tenía que luchar lo más solo posible si quería ser competencia para su hermano

-Katon Gokakyo no jutsu! (flor de fénix) – Sasuke

El moreno arrojó una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego al artista explosivo, quien tuvo que dejar de preparar las bazucas de su dragón y esquivar los ataques

-Katon Karyuudan no jutsu! (dragón de fuego) – Sasuke

Sasuke hizo un dragón de fuego, sin embargo no se lo lanzó a Deidara sino que lo hizo hacia el suelo, el motivo, bueno era usarlo a modo de propulsión para alcanzar a su enemigo quien se sorprendió por la cercanía de su enemigo y su primera reacción fue lanzarle un montón de pequeñas aves de arcilla, eran bombas de C1 por lo que explotaron entre ambos, el problema era que Deidara tenía su ave de arcilla, mientras que Sasuke debería estar cayendo de forma libre hacia el suelo

Deidara miraba el humo y se estaba desesperando al no ver a Sasuke cayendo, entonces recordó que no era uno su adversario, sino que el Uchiha tenía un respaldo en su blondo amigo y compañero de mil batallas, por lo que cuando se disipó la explosión pudo ver que sobre un dragón cristalino estaban ambos jóvenes, Naruto con una mirada de confianza y algo de desinterés, mientras que Sasuke lo miraba algo molesto

(NOTA: el dragón es parecido al ciber dragón de yugioh gx, o al dragón de cristal de Guren, la del relleno del Sanbi y flota por sí solo en el aire)

-son buenos, lo reconozco – Deidara – nunca pensé que un par de mocosos me harían usar esto

Deidara comenzó a comerse con su propia boca una gran cantidad de arcilla, entonces su cuerpo comenzó a deformarse, era como si todo su ser estuviese hinchándose, eso no habría sido mucho de no ser porque pronto comenzó a tener dimensiones considerables y cuando estaba muy grande…

Estalló

Al explotar no produjo una gran explosión, lo que sorprendió a los de la hoja, sino que no pasaba nada, aparentemente, sin embargo para alguien como Sasuke no era difícil detectar las bombas microscópicas y alertar a Naruto, quien rápidamente le dijo que se acercara y crearon una especie de barrera hermética de hielo…

…lamentablemente para las jóvenes promesas, el elemento combinado de agua y viento no soportó la interminable cantidad de pequeñas bombas y sucumbió, dejando a los jóvenes expuestos al ataque Karura de C4, que tras algunos instantes los destruyó a nivel celular haciendo que no quedaran ni sus restos

…sonrió con satisfacción ya que con mucho esfuerzo había vencido a dos hábiles rivales, pero cuando iba a levantar su mano…se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo, de pronto sintió algo y de un momento a otro la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos se rompió en muchos pedazos y se dio cuenta que había sido víctima de un genjutsu

-parece que despertó – Naruto

Deidara se sorprendió al ver al rubio que debería estar muerto, frente a él, a su lado estaba Sasuke y cuando se fijó más en él mismo, notó que estaba amarrado a un árbol con cable ninja, pero que no tenía su bolsa con arcilla y sus manos estaban separadas

-¿desde cuándo?

-después de la explosión – Sasuke

Flash Back

Cuando ocurrió la explosión que debería haber tirado a Sasuke violentamente contra el suelo, gracias a la oportuna participación de Naruto y su dragón de hielo, pudo salvarse de la caída y quedar mirando al amo de las bombas con su Sharingan, cuando éste lo miró y vio sus ojos que reflejaban algo de rabia, cayó en su ilusión y mientras caía al suelo, se veía a él mismo siguiendo y ganando la pelea

Antes de estrellarse, los sujetaron en el mismo dragón de hielo para evitar que saliera de la ilusión gracias al dolor y procedieron a despojarlo de su bolsa con arcilla, lo registraron para evitarse sorpresas desagradables y finalmente lo ataron con cable a un árbol

Fin Flash Back

-Ahora dinos, ¿quién te ordenó que atacaras al feudal y qué hiciste con el collar? – Sasuke

Sasuke dijo eso en un tono autoritario, utilizando la mirada más fría que pudiera dar, lo cual se apoyaba bastante con su Sharingan, el rubio ya estaba reducido y sin posibilidades de acción

-ahhh…el collar….del Hokage…¡aahh!! – Deidara - ¡esos ojos!

-¡Sasuke qué le hiciste!

En ese momento el tipo se desmayó, los jóvenes se preocuparon ya que algo muy extraño había ocurrido al final, es como si hubiera intentado decirles algo, pero hubiese sido detenido, el mensaje había sido inconcluso, pero al menos habían obtenido algo. Naruto lo revisó y se fijó que estaba muerto, cuando prestó más atención dedujo que debía haber ocurrido algo en su cerebro ya que no presentaba heridas externas que le pudieran causar la muerte

-grandioso Sasuke, lo mataste justo cuando iba a decirnos algo

-¡yo no le hice nada! – Sasuke - ¿Qué interés iba a tener en matarlo ahora?

-¿Qué se yo?

-te digo que no fui yo – Sasuke – ojalá supiera cómo freírle el cerebro a una persona con mis ojos, porque créeme que disfrutaría haciéndoselo a mi hermano, pero aún no tengo esa capacidad

-entonces algo muy extraño ocurrió – Naruto – "esos ojos" ¿podrá referirse a tu hermano?

-lo mismo estaba pensando – Sasuke – por ahora no es mucho lo que podemos hacer, así que mejor volvamos con el feudal y llevémosle el cuerpo de este tipo

-tú lo mataste, así que tú lo llevas

-¡que no lo maté!

Al final Sasuke se cansó y terminó aceptando llevarlo, pero dejando muy en claro que no lo había matado él, Naruto sabía esto perfectamente aunque quería fastidiar a Sasuke, sin embargo mientras tanto iba pensando quién podría haber hecho tal cosa, además de tratar de descifrar algo en limpio con toda la información con que contaban, era como si tuviesen unas cuantas piezas y debieran tratar de encontrar las demás o imaginar cómo era el rompecabezas

Cuando volvieron con el feudal, éste reaccionó muy contento, por fin tenía el cuerpo de aquel que había tomado la vida de su padre, así que estaba satisfecho porque se había hecho justicia y sentaría un precedente, para que los respeten más y para el Tsuchikage mismo, ya que era una especie de mensaje que decía que no lo necesitaba y si no cumplía a sus solicitudes, él de todas formas haría lo que se proponía

Después de recibir el cuerpo y enviárselo a algunos empleados para que lo fueran a colgar en un sitio público, el hombre les pagó un poco más de lo acordado a los jóvenes y les dijo que estaba inmensamente agradecido y complacido, por lo que de estar en problemas en el futuro acudiría a Konoha y particularmente a ellos, cosa que los dos de forma política y cortés agradecieron, eso si Naruto se dio cuenta que el joven ahora "dueño" del país no parecía preocupado en lo absoluto por el collar, así que supuso que al menos él estaba ajeno a toda esa problemática, pero se preguntaba cuanto de la verdad sobre el collar pudo haber conocido el feudal anterior, el problema es que ellos tampoco sabían mucho sobre el collar o sobre la asociación de Deidara con la aldea de la niebla y al parecer no era un simple robo de joyas, sino que había algún trasfondo de mayor importancia, puesto que tomar la vida de un feudal no es algo que se pueda hacer y tomar tan a la ligera, así como el acuerdo para ordenar a los ANBU de otra aldea que aliada

-Sasuke, creo que esto es algo delicado que no podemos dejar pasar

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-me gustaría hacerle una visita al Tsuchikage a ver qué me dice

-(le tiende la mano) te servirá mi Sharingan, además he usado bastantes genjutsus últimamente

-¿Estás seguro que no correrás peligro viajando de regreso sin tus ojos?

-no te preocupes, el trueno de la hoja tiene más con qué defenderse

-jeje, está bien (se quita un guante y le da la mano) gracias amigo, dile a mi padre sobre nuestras sospechas y que volveré pronto

-está bien, procura no meterte en líos – Sasuke

Finalmente Sasuke partió de regreso a Konoha, con el dinero de la recompensa y el mensaje para el Hokage, mientras que Naruto hizo uso de su habilidad para moverse al margen del espacio-tiempo y se alejó rápidamente de ahí sin que nadie más pudiera detectarlo, ya que viajaba durante los segundos que su técnica funcionaba

…

..

-Y eso fue lo que encontré – Jiraiya

-gracias sensei, por favor prepárese para quedarse unos días – Minato

El peliblanco salió por la ventana de la oficina, en una de sus incorregibles mañas y al poco tiempo volvió a sonar la puerta, al abrirla vio sólo a Sasuke y siendo honesto lo primero que hizo fue temer por la vida de su hijo, pero después puso más atención al moreno y sería casi imposible que lo haya dejado abandonado o en peligro, además su rostro mostraba algo de preocupación, pero nada que le indicara alguna mala noticia

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke…y Naruto?

-está bien, pero se quedó a investigar algo

Entonces el Uchiha procedió a relatar su misión, desde la actitud casi insidiosa que habían tenido los ninjas de la roca hacia ellos, hasta el encuentro con el artista explosivo, el ataque de los ANBU de la niebla, pasando por la pelea y las palabras finales antes que le frieran el cerebro

-así que Naruto se quedó investigando sobre la conexión entre Deidara y la aldea de la niebla, creemos que incluso la roca y la niebla pueden tener algún vínculo

-oh…Kiri se ha vuelto un dolor de cabeza demasiado grande

-¿Ha pasado alguna otra cosa?

-se están preparando para realizar un ataque a gran escala contra Konoha


	17. Choque de Voluntades parte 1

CAPITULO 15 Choque de voluntades parte 1

Un par de días habían pasado y ya las cosas se estaban preparando en ambos bandos, sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera más detalles sobre lo que hacía el otro, cuando el sanin de pelo blanco llegó con su informe, éste fue categórico, la niebla tenía un contingente que bordeaba los doce mil hombres sumando a todos aquellos que podían luchar, mientras que Konoha poseía los doce mil en circunstancias normales (sin acoger renegados ni contratar bandidos) pero no podían intentar un ataque dejando la aldea completamente expuesta ya que luego de la pelea con Kiri, sea cual sea el resultado, su posición sería tremendamente delicada y prácticamente dependerían de la ética de las otras aldeas ya que sería éste el único impedimento para atacarlos y aprovechar el momento de mayor debilidad en años

Minato había tenido que tomar una dura, pero necesaria decisión, la historia podría ponerlo a él como el culpable o el responsable, pero era mejor quedar mal él, que perder muchas más vidas, por eso es que ahora se encontraba frente a una reunión del consejo en pleno

-bien, los he citado para conocer su opinión acerca del plan que he elaborado, aunque sea mi decisión, un acuerdo unánime de parte de ustedes podría revocarla – Minato

-por primera vez creo que te has puesto los pantalones y actúas como se debe – Danzou

-puede ser duro, pero si hablamos por números es la mejor opción – Shikaku

-bien, como esto está decidido, creo que lo que pensemos los demás es innecesario, así que tienes carta libre para actuar Minato – Feudal

Algo más satisfecho por haber recibido la venia de las demás autoridades, el quinto estaba en la casa del tercero, ambos estaban conversando sobre la situación actual

-veo que has establecido un plan osado

-sé que no es lo que usted hubiera hecho, pero me pareció lo mejor y lo sigue haciendo, quería pedirle que retome el control de la aldea por el tiempo que yo esté fuera – Minato – usted es una figura respetada y aceptada por todos y como el título de Hokage es de por vida, aunque no ejerza usted aún es Hokage así que no tendrá problemas, además mi sensei estará aquí ayudándole y para enfrentar cualquier circunstancia que requiera fuerza

-está bien, confiaré en ti y en tu juicio – Sarutobi - ¿Naruto sabe todo esto?

-desafortunadamente no, él se quedó investigando una posible relación entre la roca y la niebla y por el momento no tengo los medios para comunicárselo – Minato – y para ser sincero me gustaría mantenerlo lo más al margen posible

-¿puedo preguntar por qué?

-sé que se ha vuelto muy fuerte y su apodo del fantasma es temido por muchos, pero sigo viéndolo como mi hijo y si puedo hacer algo por protegerlo lo haré – Minato

-deberías pensar más racionalmente, él es alguien poderoso, sin duda su ayuda en tu lucha sería algo desequilibrante

-lo sé…es…es sólo que no puedo, no puedo mandarlo a él a algo como eso

-entiendo – Sarutobi

….

..

Había logrado infiltrarse sin mayores dificultades en la aldea de la roca, era increíble la facilidad con que podía lograr ese tipo de cosas y con sólo juntar las manos detenía el tiempo para los demás, mientras que él podía seguir moviéndose, pensar que todo fue gracias a hacer estudiado física y fuuinjutsu logró entender que era posible hacer una representación esquemática y funcional del tiempo y del espacio

Luego tuvo que dibujar muchos sellos y números con su sangre, cosa que lo hubiera llevado a la muerte si no se hubiera preparado con anticipación y se hubiese estado sacando pequeñas cantidades de sangre durante seis meses en su último entrenamiento, entonces el día clave buscó un cuarto con poca luz y que estuviera aislado, en el suelo limpio dibujó el símbolo que ahora había en su mano, pero el tamaño era el adecuado para que se parara sobre él, entonces alrededor dibujó un círculo y sobre él comenzó a poner los números del uno al sesenta representando los segundos, terminó y encerró eso con un círculo mayor y procedió nuevamente a poner 60 números, pero esta vez eran los minutos, cerrando el trazo con otro círculo de mayor diámetro, luego vinieron las horas, los días, las semanas y los meses, terminando con un círculo doble en el exterior

Cuando esto estuvo listo se paró sobre el símbolo central y comenzó una secuencia de sellos que había estudiado con anterioridad, donde la clave era repetirlos en secuencias de seis, por las características hexadecimales de la medición del tiempo, luego dio un salto y parado con sólo una mano activó toda la fórmula que se fue reduciendo e introduciendo en su cuerpo, dejando la marca en la palma de su mano

Para el espacio hizo algo similar, sin embargo ahora sólo hizo círculos concéntricos con letras en el interior, éstas representaban las distintas capas de la tierra, desde su centro, contemplando las capas sólidas que componían la litósfera, las gaseosas que formaban la atmósfera, para terminar con una orientación espacial de las principales constelaciones que se conocían en esos tiempos, volvió a apoyarse sólo sobre su mano y al activar el código, éste se introdujo en su cuerpo dejando la marca en la palma de su mano

El problema vino después, ya que los primeros días apenas podía mover los brazos, sin embargo luego de unas dos semanas se acostumbró y pudo recuperar todas sus funciones, tanto móviles como en relación al chakra y el arte ninja, ahora todo eso se traducía en una de las mejores y más poderosas técnicas jamás creadas

Contempló con ojos de depredador al Tsuchikage realizar su jornada de trabajo, la cual guardaba bastantes semejanzas con la del Hokage, con la diferencia que el rubio era mucho más amable y cercano con la gente, mientras que el anciano líder de la aldea de la roca era altanero y siempre hacía que le tratasen casi con adoración, como si su cargo representara algún tipo de superioridad con el común de los hombres

El rubio sabía que éste era el momento de actuar, rápidamente se apareció en frente de uno de los guardias y lo miró con el Sharingan prácticamente a quema ropa, por lo que éste cayó presa de una ilusión y tuvo que hacerlo a un lado sin que el Kage notara su caída…

…el Tsuchikage pareció percibir algo extraño, pero no le dio mucha importancia puesto que era casi imposible para cualquiera atravesar sus cordones montañosos que servían de límite natural sin ser visto, atacado y apresado por todos los hombres que tenía resguardando los límites

Cuando llegó a su casa sintió un aire extrañamente helado, pero prendió la calefacción y se relajó un poco más, fue al baño como hacía normalmente al llegar para limpiarse la cara y acomodarse un poco, pero cuando levantó la cara del lavamanos vio una figura extraña en el espejo, algo que lo sobresaltó, pero que en menos de un parpadeo desapareció de su vista

No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero algo ocurría o lisa y llanamente se estaba volviendo loco y era momento de tirar la toalla y elegir un sucesor, no es que no quisiera de vez en cuando dejar todo eso y poder descansar tranquilo, sino que era el hecho que en ese país tenían la lucha tan arraigada que era meritorio morir en el combate, frente a algún adversario hábil, así como el anterior Tsuchikage que murió en la guerra ninja a manos de un grupo de élite enviado desde la nube, por lo que si él renunciaba al cargo y se salía de la actividad, sería visto como alguien deshonroso y él no quería eso

Volvió a bajar la cabeza para mojar su rostro y cuando volvió a levantarlo se dio cuenta de algo rojo en el espejo, eso fue lo último que sintió hasta que todo se volvió oscuro y cuando pudo volver a la realidad, estaba en una versión lúgubre y casi apocalíptica de su propia casa

-¿Quién anda ahí? – Tsuchikage

-¿acaso ya me ha olvidado?

-eres tú – Tsuchikage – sabía que eras un problema, deberíamos haberte matado cuando eras un crío, hubiera sido la mejor venganza contra tu padre

-podría, debería, eso es basura – Naruto – lo que importa es el aquí y ahora, por eso mismo usted va a decirme aquí y ahora qué es lo que trama con la niebla

-¡Guardias!

En ese momento varios ninjas ANBU llegaron al baño donde el Tsuchikage estaba frente al espejo, pero no había nadie más que el longevo kage de la roca, éste les dijo que había un intruso que amenazaba su seguridad, en un comienzo los hombres le dijeron que no había nadie ya que ellos habían revisado hace poco tiempo y tras eso nadie tuvo acceso al perímetro, pero de todas formas el viejo les ordenó buscar por cada rincón de la casa y sus alrededores, la orden era buscar y eliminar si hallaban algún intruso y ellos estaban más que dispuestos a darle cumplimiento a la orden que se les había dado

Al cabo de unos minutos en los que el Tsuchikage permaneció en el mismo sitio, pero con un ninja como compañía, los demás enmascarados volvieron y dieron su reporte, nadie encontró nada, así que el pequeño hombre les dijo solicitar dos escuadrones más y repetir la búsqueda, puesto que alguien lo había encarado y no habían podido encontrarlo, mientras tanto él estaba algo más tranquilo ya que podría haber sido un genjutsu o algún tipo de réplica, por lo que se fue a su habitación, le puso el seguro a la puerta, se arregló la ropa y se metió a la cama, quedó por un instante mirando al frente, de pronto vio a Naruto nuevamente y se sobresaltó, pero antes de decir nada, el rubio ya había desaparecido, así que el anciano se sentó y se tomó la cabeza con las manos, al parecer su mente estaba jugando con él y lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en ello

-¿creíste que te habías deshecho de mí? – Naruto

-¡Guardias!

En el acto aparecieron los ANBU con los escuadrones de respaldo que él había mandado a llamar, oyeron nuevamente el mismo relato, un ninja había aparecido en su habitación y desapareció justo antes de la llegada de los efectivos, algunos de los que ya escucharon eso en el baño estaban comenzando a pensar mal sobre el estado mental de su actual líder, los ninjas volvieron a hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva de la casa y sus dominios para volver a obtener el mismo resultado, ni rastro de un intruso

Para dejar al hombre más tranquilo un ANBU se quedaría con él durante la noche y al cabo de ciertas horas rotaría, mientras el resto de su equipo (del ANBU) esperaba y vigilaba desde afuera del cuarto; con sus ninjas de confianza velando sus sueños, el hombre se tomó un relajante y cerró los ojos procurando abrirlos al día siguiente sin mayores novedades

Había pasado casi una hora desde que el hombre había conciliado el sueño cuando el ANBU notó que su máscara se había corrido, porque los orificios no le permitían ver bien al no estar justo sobre sus ojos, la movió con la mano para poder volver a ver y de pronto algo súbito de sucedió frente a sus ojos, notando sólo un manchón rojo.. que luego desapareció y dejó la imagen del Tsuchikage durmiendo plácidamente

Naruto había puesto un genjutsu en el ANBU para que viera lo mismo siempre, sin importar lo que ocurriese con el viejo, mientras él se acercó al hombre quien despertó cuando sintió a alguien acechándolo, pero abrió los ojos de sobremanera al verlo en la oscuridad con esos relucientes ojos color carmesí, por lo que cayó víctima de uno de sus genjutsus de inmediato

El pobre hombre vio y comenzó a sentir cómo era estrangulado, incluso tenía la sensación de falta de aire y el dolor en el cuello, mientras Naruto le daba una sonrisa macabra

-dime, ¿qué planeas con la aldea de la niebla?

-ahhhh (ruido de ahogo) – Tsuchikage

-habla o te termino de asfixiar!

-es…..taaa…..bien…ahhh (relajo al ser soltado) – Tsuchikage - ¡Gu

El viejo iba a volver a llamar a sus guardias (no sabía que ya estaba en un genjutsu y esto era fútil) pero rápidamente el ahogo volvió y las manos del joven estaban en su cuello limitando el paso de aire, con la mirada le dio a entender que cooperaría, por lo que el de la hoja lo volvió a soltar aunque sin despegarle los ojos de encima

-habla

-está bien… - Tsuchikage – el Mizukage se volvió muy extraño, normalmente era un hombre justo y honorable como buen espadachín orgulloso de su arte, pero hace poco me propuso una oferta, que lo ayudara a invadir Konoha y así formaríamos una alianza que gobernaría el mundo, pero le dije que no tenía hombres suficientes, entonces me amenazó y acabó pidiendo que Deidara robara algo para él, me dijo que eso era algo valioso que le permitiría liberar todo su poder, entre la espada y la pared acepté y se lo comuniqué a Deidara, él estaba encantado por poder estallar algo así que aceptó y luego ustedes lo liquidaron

-murmurando: no fuimos nosotros… - Naruto – dime qué era lo que quería el Mizukage

-era un collar, un lazo que tenía al centro una gema – Tsuchikage – recuerdo que cuando investigué se decía que aquel cristal fue hecho por el Shodaime Hokage de Konoha

-¡no puede ser! – Naruto

En ese mismo instante el genjutsu se rompió, tanto para el Tsuchikage como para el ANBU, el rubio desapareció de ahí como si nunca hubiese estado, como un fantasma, los dos ninjas de la roca se miraban de forma inquisitiva, pero al intuir que ninguno de los dos poseía las respuestas que necesitaban, prefirieron volver tranquilamente a lo que estaban haciendo

Naruto estaba corriendo, iba a toda velocidad hacia la aldea de la niebla, si todo era cierto incluyendo sus razonamientos, Konoha estaba en un gran peligro, por lo que había averiguado el Mizukage debía ser o conocer a algún jinchuuriki y el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi podría estar intentando controlar a este jinchuuriki ya que se decía que el Sharingan podía controlar a algunos bijou, especialmente el Kyubi, sin embargo al estar sellado en alguien esto se haría más difícil, siendo esa la participación del collar, se decía también que el primer Hokage tenía la capacidad para dominar a los bijou como a simples mascotas, por lo que posiblemente juntando el collar con un Sharingan lo suficientemente poderoso se pudiera lograr algo como controlar a un jinchuuriki o quizá peor

….

..

Mientras tanto en Konoha, muchos ninjas estaban reunidos en las áreas de entrenamientos más amplias, extrañamente estaban de pie como esperando algo, eran alrededor de diez mil efectivos ninja, todos de nivel chunin al menos, ya que los genin, junto con Jiraiya, unos quinientos ANBU y otros pocos ninjas de nivel superior que tenían otras tareas se quedaban en la villa, el peliblanco estaba al frente de todo el numeroso grupo, entonces recibió una rana mensajera y al recibir y leer la nota que transportaba entendió el mensaje

-¡todos listos! – Jiraiya

Un grito de guerra acompañó la arenga final que dio el sanin domador de sapos, antes de ver como todos los que estaban en la formación frente a él desaparecían en una enorme cantidad de humo

Mientras tanto en un bosque como a dos horas de la niebla, Minato y tres de sus clones tenían pergaminos extendidos que servían de referencia, habían utilizado una versión a mucho mayor escala del justu de invocación usado en los exámenes chunin para transportar el ejército de Konoha, todos podían ver su próximo blanco y tras prestar mucha atención a las palabras de Minato, comenzaron a marchar hacia Kiri con una sola idea en mente

La guerra había comenzado

Las cosas para la gente en Kirigakure no sato no podían haber ido de peor manera, estaban preparando un ataque a Konoha dentro de uno o dos días más, pero no se esperaban una invasión ahora, mientras estaban en reuniones de planificación y los ninjas que se supone les iban a dar la victoria estaban por todos lados haciendo otras actividades, esto hizo que los de la hoja contaran con el elemento sorpresa y pudieran comenzar a disminuir los ninjas en las filas de los adversarios

Minato rápidamente se internó en la aldea, buscaba al Mizukage para enfrentarlo y vencerlo rápido, tenía fe en sus habilidades y su plan era vencer al Kage por el golpe anímico que eso suponía en contra de los ninjas de la niebla y a favor de los suyos y después seguir combatiendo a la par de sus subordinados, recordaba al Mizukage, un tipo con no más de diez años que él, usaba una gran arma por lo que probablemente era uno de los miembros de los shinobi gatana de la niebla, en su momento se ascenso al poder fue una gran promesa en el país, aunque luego de eso no se escuchó mucho más sobre él

….

..

Kakashi era uno de los líderes de escuadrón, ya que como estaban invadiendo dividieron las fuerzas en tres escuadrones principales, los otros líderes eran Hizashi Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha, la idea de dividir en tres grandes grupos era ordenar al avance en el territorio enemigo, mientras el grupo de Kakashi avanzaba hacia la izquierda y el de Sasuke a la derecha, el de Hizashi se quedaba en la zona de la entrada para cubrir a los heridos que se replegaban y para mantener la vía segura a la hora de la retirada, ya sea tras una victoria o una derrota

Sasuke había reunido en su grupo a la mayoría de los ninjas de tipo fuego que había en el ejército invasor, sólo Naruto y Kakashi sabían la condición necesaria para usar el Kirin, pero esto no impedía que lo usara en público, especialmente en una guerra donde era tan necesario acabar rápidamente con la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles

Hizashi era un fuerte ninja que además era el miembro del clan Hyuga con mayor cercanía al quinto Hokage, sus habilidades con el Juuken eran excelentes y aunque no conocía todas las mejores técnicas del clan por esas odiosas divisiones, era un gran guerrero que gracias a su Byakugan era excelente para cubrir a los demás

Ino, al igual que la mayoría de los ninjas de la generación de Sasuke y Naruto, también participaban de la invasión ya que tenían el rango suficiente, la única que se había marginado había sido Hinata, quien lo hizo por todo lo relacionado al trono del clan, así que como futura heredera no podía exponerse a tal peligro, la rubia estaba con emociones encontradas ya que por un lado disfrutaba participando de las cosas importantes ya que le respaldaban todo su sacrificio y esfuerzo, pero por otro lado era un poco fuerte ver tantas vidas perderse de un bando y otro, pero su corazón se alumbraba con cada relámpago que caía del cielo ya que sabía que eso era obra de Sasuke…su querido Sasuke

…..

..

Detestaba esto, era lejos la peor labor que podía tener un ninja, alguien curtido y preparado para el combate, para poner su vida en la línea con tal de defender sus principios, ideales y todo aquello que apreciaba, pero el estar ahí sentado sin nada que pudiera hacer le sacaba de sus nervios

-¿sensei cómo soportaste esto tantas veces?

-no lo sé – Sarutobi – sólo debes creer en ellos y en el destino

-pero mi alumno está ahí afuera y como su superior debería estar cuidando de él – Jiraiya

-recuerda que también hay un alumno mío ahí – Sarutobi

-pero Naruto no sabe de la invasión

-créeme, de un modo u otro Naruto llegará ahí y jugará un rol fundamental


	18. Choque de voluntades parte 2

CAPITULO 16 Choque de voluntades parte 2

El ninja copia era famoso en todo el mundo y Kirigakure no Sato no era la excepción, frente a él había aparecido uno de los espadachines de la niebla, él rápidamente descubriendo su Sharingan se puso a combatirlo, hasta que logró vencerlo gracias a una variante de su Chidori, con la cual creaba una especie de animal eléctrico que tomó al espadachín por sorpresa y al recibir el impacto quedó paralizado, siendo sólo un gran blanco para la cuchilla relámpago

Así continuaba la guerra, los de Konoha al menos respetaban a los civiles, mas no a los ninjas que con ellos iban, podrían quedar como invasores frente a todo el mundo, pero mantendrían sus principios y convicciones

Los ninjas combatían arduamente por lo que les importaba, los de Konoha llevaban la delantera ya que en la primera gran avanzada habían eliminado a muchos de los que defendían la aldea de la niebla, aunque ahora éstos se estaban defendiendo de forma más organizada y había hecho su aparición la defensa ciega de la aldea, nombre con el que se conocía la aparición de los ANBU de la niebla, quienes entre una gran multitud creaban una niebla que inundaba toda la aldea, cubriendo totalmente el campo de batalla, obviamente esto era una dificultad extra para los adversarios que no acostumbraban luchar a ciegas, sin embargo ellos eran capaces de hacerlo sin problemas

Eso hubiera sido si estuvieran luchando contra otra aldea que no fuese Konoha, era cierto que tenían algunas dificultades extra, pero los equipos estaban preparados para esto y debido a eso que Minato había ordenado que nadie, absolutamente nadie se quedara solo, sino que siempre anduvieran en equipos de tres, los cuales debían estar conformados por al menos un Hyuga o un Inuzuka, los pocos que se escapaban a esto eran los líderes principales ya que tenían ojos que les permitían luchar en la niebla, o al menos eso pensaba Minato quien no sabía que Naruto tenía el Sharingan de Sasuke

Debido a lo mismo fue que el Uchiha, quien enfrentaba con gran habilidad a varios enemigos a la vez, el problema era que la niebla le complicaba todo, y le disminuía la potencia a sus ataques de tipo fuego, por lo que se habían distanciado más las veces en que usaba el Kirin, bueno, eso y que el ataque del relámpago le estaba comenzando a pesar en su resistencia, lo que no vio fue que alguien a su espalda se disponía a atacarlo, habían dos sujetos que tenían malas intenciones y portaban unas katanas simples, probablemente su habilidad no sea tanta aunque si te pillan por sorpresa son muchos los problemas que te pueden ocasionar

Sasuke estaba ocupado perforando a dos enemigos con sus cuchillas que canalizaban charka como para ver a sus atacantes sorpresivos, por lo que sólo advirtió el peligro cuando sintió un grito de Ino, volteó y pudo ver cómo uno de los sujetos que lo amenazaba era pateado y lanzado lejos de ahí por la rubia, quien lamentablemente había atraído la atención del otro sujeto que ahora intentaba herirla a ella, Sasuke estaba a un par de metros y temió no poder ayudarla, aunque corrió lo más rápido que pudo para hacerlo

La Yamanaka sólo vio cómo se acercaba el tipo con la Katana cuando ella tenía las manos desnudas y no tuvo nada más que hacer, que cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe que le diera la muerte… cuando este no llegaba se sorprendió, abrió los ojos y vio que tenía sangre en la mano, pero no sentía ningún dolor, así que levantó la vista y pudo ver a Sasuke con su Sharingan activado y una mano sobre un hombro sanguinolento, sin detenerse a pensar en la situación en que se encontraban, ella corrió y lo abrazó

Sasuke no decía nada, por más que gracias a su Sharingan ahora podía ver cómo los enemigos se ordenaban y los rodeaban de a poco

Pensando: _Naruto, me salvaste justo en el momento preciso_ – Sasuke

Sasuke recordó rápidamente, la forma en que corrió como un loco cuando vio a Ino en peligro, al comienzo creyó que no llegaría a tiempo, pero logró hacerlo en el momento preciso gracias a que se lanzó de cabeza, recibiendo un corte en el hombro derecho, la herida fue dolorosa, pero justo en ese momento sintió algo extraño, pero familiar, era el regreso de sus técnicas y de su Sharingan, el cual usó para darle rápidamente al tipo una puñalada mortal y luego preocuparse de Ino

La chica se calmó un poco y se separó un poco de Sasuke

-¿Estás bien?

-más o menos, pero ahora necesito que me abraces y por nada del mundo te despegues

-(algo roja) está bien – Ino

Ino hizo lo que Sasuke le había pedido, sin poder evitar el sonrojarse y avergonzarse, entonces el moreno reunió toda la energía que pudo y dejó caer nuevamente su técnica Kirin, sólo que esta era la más fuerte que había hecho hasta el momento y el blanco no era otro que él mismo, el rayo descendió de los cielos para impactar de lleno en la navaja de Sasuke, quien había alzado la mano con una de las cuchillas en las que canalizaba de chakra

Los enemigos que se habían acercado a la pareja de Konoha, con intenciones de evitar que el último Uchiha lance otro de sus relámpagos vieron con asombro el ataque que se sucedía delante de sus ojos, era incluso bello hasta cierto punto, el resplandor que se originaba del choque de ambas corrientes eléctricas, adornado por la gran niebla que rodeaba toda la aldea

El resultado de aquel invento fue precisamente el que Sasuke buscaba, al impactar un gran rayo con su navaja que no tenía tanto poder, pero sí tenía mayor recomposición espacial y por lo mismo más estabilidad, se dispersó en una verdadera explosión que lanzó poderosas descargas eléctricas en todas direcciones alrededor de Sasuke e Ino, fulminando en el acto a todos aquellos que estaban alrededor

Finalmente la amenaza había pasado, al menos para ellos, y podían estar un poco más tranquilos, aunque Ino sintió algo extraño ya que aún no soltaba a Sasuke, pero de pronto lo sintió mucho más pesado y al verlo con más atención se dio cuenta que su enamorado se había desmayado por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho, especialmente con el último ataque, así que la rubia lo cargó y lo llevó con el grupo que se encargaba de prestar ayuda a los heridos o a los exhaustos

-pensando: _¿Naruto…dónde estás?_ - Ino

….

..

Minato llevaba a Fukasaku en su hombro, ya había entrado a la aldea de la niebla y no buscaba entrar en modo ermitaño, sino que le había pedido que buscara el chakra más fuerte de la aldea, para llegar hasta el Mizukage

El longevo animal que iba sobre el quinto Hokage rápidamente sintió una presencia indudablemente más poderosa que el resto y condujo a Minato hacia él, sabía que Minato no los usaba porque no podía usar el modo ermitaño y su hirashin por lo que se sentía un poco inútil, pero el rubio era lo suficientemente poderoso como para defenderse por sí solo, incluso Jiraiya quien tenía bastante chakra, quedaba opacado ante la gran cantidad que tenía Minato, así que todo lo que podía hacer era guiarlo y esperar que la pelea vaya bien

Sobre un techo estaba el sujeto a quien señalaba Fukasaku, era un hombre cubierto por una especie de abrigo negro que lo cubría bastante, pero tenía las manos libres, revelando un anillo rojo en la mano derecha y llevaba la cara cubierta por una máscara en espiral, no se veía ningún arma, así que era totalmente diferente a quien Minato recordaba

-¿Quién eres tú, no eres el Mizukage al que conozco? – Minato

-siento decepcionarte, pero el otro Mizukage no podrá atenderte, aunque para ti yo soy el Mizukage

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-que soy el nuevo Mizukage para esta gente, sólo que ellos aún no lo saben

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Entonces el tipo giró un poco su cabeza y al hacerlo, Minato pudo ver algo rojo…algo que no se suponía que existía fuera de Konoha y que era muy peligroso, el Sharingan

-¿Itachi? – Minato

-cerca…pero no

En ese momento Minato le dice a la rana que es suficiente de su parte, así que ésta desaparece en una nube de humo tras desearle suerte, entonces los dos hombres se quedaron mirando, aunque Minato evitaba la máscara ya que sabía que el Sharingan podría hacerlo caer en un genjutsu

No sabía quién podría ser este misterioso hombre, alguien que portara el Sharingan además de Sasuke e Itachi, el único que conocía era Kakashi, pero él tenía el Sharingan en el otro ojo, también estaba Naruto, pero obviamente esas opciones eran imposibles, lo que podría estar ocurriendo es que sea alguien que se haya implantado un Sharingan antes de la masacre del clan, de la misma forma en que Kakashi lo hizo

-¿aún no sabes quién soy?

-¿Cómo habría de saberlo? – Minato

-yo debería soy parte de la historia de tu villa, por eso quiero destruirla

-¿Tú estabas detrás del ataque?

-¿Quién más podría haberlo hecho? El mundo te teme demasiado como para intentar algo contra la hoja, por eso que soy el único capaz de empezar algo

Minato rápidamente intentó darle un golpe, pero el tipo fue más rápido y le conectó un puñetazo en el rostro, que el rubio no pudo evitar. La velocidad del enemigo sin duda sorprendió a Minato, quien en la aproximación había aprovechado para pegar un sello muy pequeño con su bota, así que usó el Hirashin no jutsu para aparecer a un costado de él, pero cuando iba a incrustarle el rasengan en el abdomen, traspasó al enemigo

No entendía lo que pasaba y más encima su adversario ahora se reía de él, así que se molestó y arremetió nuevamente para impactarlo con su rasengan, pero nuevamente su rival salvó ileso sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo, en ese momento iba a juntar las manos para hacer algunos sellos cuando vio que aquel tipo no estaba donde hasta hace menos de un segundo estaba y le conectó una patada desde un lado, el golpe tenía una fuerza tremenda así que lo mandó a volar, pero el mismo lo detuvo en el aire a unos metros y lo enterró en el techo de un codazo

El quinto Hokage nunca había tenido mucha pelea, o al menos no la había tenido desde que inventó el jutsu que le dio su apodo como el rayo amarillo, pero ahora se estaba llevando realmente una paliza, con algo de dolor se volvió a incorporar, creó cinco clones de sombras y cada uno de los clones arrojó…bueno, al menos intentó arrojar uno de los kunai especiales de tres puntas, ya que sorpresivamente aparecieron pequeñas bolas de fuego encima de cada una de las réplicas, mientras que el original estaba frente al enemigo

Minato había dejado unos sellos atrás al momento de divisar a su enemigo, así que los usó para tomar distancia y prepararse, apareció dos edificios más atrás, juntó las manos y lanzó su técnica

-Doton Doryuudan no jutsu (dragón de tierra) – Minato

El rubio Namikaze vio con asombro que el colosal animal que había creado a partir del material del suelo, atravesaba literalmente al misterioso portador del Sharingan sin hacerle daño alguno, entonces el sujeto apareció rápidamente frente a él y le dio un golpe en el abdomen, el puñetazo estuvo tan fuerte y bien posicionado que le sacó el aire y lo dejó sobre aquel techo donde estaba en una posición entre sentado y arrodillado y que visto desde afuera le hacía parecer muy vulnerable

El Quinto Hokage no sabía qué hacer, algo en su enemigo le hacía sumamente poderoso, tenía algo que le hacía atravesarlo en vez de golpearlo y si no lograba descubrir qué era y cómo evitarlo, no lograría salir con vida de eso

-esto va a ser lento y doloroso, ya que gracias a ti perdí mi mascota favorita

-¿de qué estás hablando?

-¿no lo recuerdas? El diez de octubre, el estúpido de Orochimaru usó tu técnica y salvó el día, aunque hay muchas cosas que desconocen, cómo el por qué apareció el Kyubi o qué es lo que intentaba Orochimaru

-¿explícate?

-bueno, el estúpido de Orochimaru siempre quiso poder, quiso poder y jutsus para dominar la inmortalidad, no le importaba sacrificar vidas ni traicionar a quienes creían en él para obtener la vida eterna, aunque no puedes culparlo ya que quería poder ver a sus padres, pero si enfrentó al Kyubi fue por lo mismo, él quería poder…creyó que sellando al zorro en él mismo podría vencer al Shinigami y sobrevivir al sellado como el humano más poderoso…jajajaja, ese título me pertenece sólo a mi

-pensando: _está hablando del Kyubi como un subordinado…podría ser!..._- Minato

-veo que lo descubriste, sí soy Madara Uchiha

-¡pero tú deberías estar muerto!

-podría, debería…esas son cosas tan relativas – Madara – ahora mismo podría matarte

Minato apareció con su Hirashin en la posición que tenía Madara antes (en un edificio cercano) pero antes de poder hacer otra cosa recibió un rodillazo en el pecho y volvió a quedar casi en el suelo, mientras su rival caminaba alrededor

-vaya vaya, quien iba a decir que el rayo amarillo sería tan fácil de vencer – Madara – todos hablan de ti como si fueses una especie de dios, tú y tu gran técnica que acabó con miles en la última guerra, bah…son puras tonterías, tu villa así como los senju me despreciaron…a mí y a mi clan y por eso lo van a pagar

-¿De qué estás hablando?

En ese momento Madara procede a contarle a Minato la historia sobre la fundación de la hoja en torno a los dos poderosos clanes Senju y Uchiha, incluyendo el sacrificio de su hermano y la creación de la policía

-creo que ya sabes suficiente, es hora de que aniquile más ninjas de Konoha – Madara

El enmascarado Uchiha iba a atacar a Minato para darle el golpe de gracia y lo peor es que el de la hoja nunca lo había podido ver en movimiento…era como si tuviese una técnica espacio-temporal mejor que la suya propia, así que sólo miraba con atención a su enemigo…

…hasta que éste cambió su posición, pero para aparecer siendo disparado hacia un lado totalmente alejado del sitio de la pelea, pero cuando prestó más atención a su entorno se sorprendió mucho de ver a su hijo

-¿de cuándo el Hokage se inclina ante sus enemigos?

-Naruto…

-déjamelo a mí – Naruto

En el acto apareció aquel hombre, pero Naruto pudo esquivar el golpe y permanecer en una posición muy cercana, parecía como si ambos se moviesen a un tiempo distinto que los demás

-bravo, eres el primero que logra darme un golpe en más de cincuenta años – Madara

-no me importa lo que digas, has lastimado a mi padre y el único que puede hacer eso soy yo

Naruto juntó sus manos y la pelea de verdad comenzó, tanto él como Madara estaban sorprendidos de que alguien pudiera moverse cuando activaban sus técnicas, aunque habían ciertas diferencias ya que Naruto prácticamente detenía el tiempo mientras juntaba las manos, mientras que Madara sólo lograba moverse a la velocidad de la luz, cosa que si bien era mucho, no era ajeno al tiempo, por lo que para Naruto, Madara se movía algo más lento que él, pero a su favor el Uchiha tenía el que podía usar sus manos para pelear y su Sharingan para predecir sus movimientos

Al final la habilidad de Naruto para manipular el hielo sorprendieron a Madara y le permitieron a Naruto usar un cristal para proyectarse y sorprenderlo el tiempo suficiente para asestarle otra fuerte patada. Tras recuperarse y que el tiempo vuelvía a su curso normal ambos quedaron frente a frente, unos metros delante de Minato

-no luchas nada mal Itachi, pero aunque Sasuke se enfade conmigo tendré que matarte

-jajajaja…muchacho, debo reconocer que eres alguien muy especial, pero no soy Itachi y no hay forma alguna en que puedas matarme tú a mi – Madara

-Naruto… él es Madara…el fundador del clan Uchiha

-no me importa si es el mismo Shodaime Hokage – Naruto

En ese momento Naruto pensó que realmente lo estaba subestimando un poco…bueno, tal vez algo más que un poco, ya que el Uchiha que tenía frente a él comenzó a hacer algo, no sabía qué aunque podía ver un extraño brillo en su Sharingan y en su cuello, como si tuviera algo que brillaba al reaccionar con lo que él estaba haciendo

¡El collar del primero!

Entonces el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y vino la onda expansiva, tanto Minato como Naruto se mantuvieron en su posición gracias a su control de chakra, sin embargo en gran parte de la aldea se pudo sentir una poderosa energía dotada de un instinto malvado que era muy difícil soportar, claramente esa energía por demás muy grande, pertenecía a un ser milenario que llevara muchos más años viviendo que un simple humano…entonces el rubio lo descubrió

-pensando: _está utilizando su Sharingan y ese collar para absorber y usar el chakra de algún bijou, sólo espero que no sea uno de tantas colas_ – Naruto

El chakra de Madara aumentaba y aumentaba ante el asombro de los Namikaze quienes se caracterizaban por tener una gran cantidad de éste, pero dentro de límites razonables y esto se comenzaba a escapar de esa categoría, era tal que una columna de chakra azul intenso se elevó hacia el cielo y disipó la niebla de una sola vez, llamando la atención de todo el mundo

Ante la inmensa superioridad que acababa de obtener su adversario, Naruto sabía que algo tenía que hacer, él tenía la capacidad para detenerlo, de hecho era el único que la tenía, pero ahora requería del poder para alcanzarlo, al menos para poder quitarle ese collar y devolverlo a su nivel anterior, una vez ahí bastaría con un golpe certero y el trabajo estaría listo, como sólo conocía una forma así de rápida para incrementar su chakra se decidió, conociendo perfectamente los efectos secundarios que podría acarrear, así que metió la mano a su bolso y sacó un puñado de algo que iba a meter a su boca

-¡Naruto…si comes tantas píldoras de alimento… - Minato

-lo sé…pero es la única opción – Naruto

Con gran valor, el menor de los rubios presentes ingirió más de una docena de esas píldoras que de a una podían aumentar al doble tu nivel de chakra, aunque luego de sus efectos era necesario un descanso ya que el sistema de chakra de las personas no estaba hecho para funcionar al doble, o al menos no de forma tan súbita, esto no le importó al rubio quien se sintió tan poderoso como nunca lo había sido en toda su vida, su chakra también produjo una pequeña onda de choque y una columna de luz similar a las de su enemigo aunque menor en magnitud y obviamente maldad

-el segundo round ha comenzado – Naruto

El Namikaze juntó las manos y su rival activó su técnica, por lo que el entorno se detuvo y ellos se pusieron a combatir, Madara le lanzó un codazo que Naruto detuvo con su rodilla y se produjo una especie de colisión entre dos potentes energías, por lo que produjeron una onda de choque al momento de encontrarse, por el impacto del encuentro, las técnicas cesaron y los dos volvieron a la normalidad respecto del tiempo, por lo que para los demás era como si desapareciesen para volver a aparecer juntos, en una lucha de fuerza y voluntades

Se separaron unos metros y volvieron a emplear sus habilidades especiales para combatir, esta vez Naruto logró darle un golpe a Madara en la espalda, con sus dos manos juntas, el Uchiha resintió un poco el impacto y aparentó no sufrir mucho, cosa que no era del todo falsa, pero lo que más sufría era su mente ya que no entendía cómo un simple mocoso podía combatir a ese nivel con él, el más poderoso de los Uchiha, el más poderoso de los clanes ninja de toda la historia, sencillamente era inaudito

Los demás vieron con alegría que Naruto le había dado un golpe a su adversario y éste voló un par de metros, luego volvieron a moverse entre pausas y Naruto volvió a aparecer de pie, mientras que Madara viajaba de cabeza hacia un muro cercano, ahora el golpe había llevado mucha más fuerza y le había afectado más, sin embargo Naruto estaba un poco molesto por no ser capaz de darle un golpe definitivo, si eso seguía así no sería capaz de aprovechar el efecto de las píldoras y perdería cuando éstas se acaben

Estaba pensando en qué hacer, por lo que por un instante desvió su atención del enemigo, cosa que es imperdonable cuando éste puede moverse a la velocidad de la luz, así que sólo sintió un gran dolor y una propulsión poco amigable, hasta que quedó enterrado en el muro de un edificio cercano, el Uchiha tenía el puño en lo alto, en la misma posición en que le había golpeado ya que fue con bastante vehemencia, tanta que incluso tenía restos de la sangre de Naruto en sus nudillos

El rubio adoloridamente se puso de pie, se limpió la cara y se puso a sonreírle a su rival, Minato estaba en uno de los lados y no entendía bien qué pasaba con su hijo, había recibido el que hasta ahora era el golpe más fuerte de la pelea y parecía contento, no sabía por qué podrí….

-pensando: _¡un momento! Madara no lleva nada en las manos!_ – Minato

El rubio escupió un poco de sangre a un lado y se acercó con un gesto triunfante hacia su rival, quien molesto esperaba lo que haría el rubio, sabía que podría ser una provocación, así que esperaría y actuaría en respuesta a la maniobra del Namikaze

-ríndete! – Naruto

Madara en un comienzo creyó estar escuchando mal, no sabía si el rubio había dicho en verdad lo que él había escuchado, porque si lo había hecho era un tremendo disparate, no entendía de qué iba eso hasta que se dio cuenta…estaba alardeando y lo quería tomar con la guardia baja, de la misma forma que él acababa de golpearlo, pero el ancestro del clan Uchiha era demasiado inteligente como para caer en un truco tan simple, al final sólo comenzó a reír mientras daba unos aplausos a modo de burla

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? – Madara

-porque estás indefenso

En ese momento los ojos de Naruto cambiaron…se transformaron en un par de ojos rojos y no cualquiera, sino que en unos que Madara conocía sumamente bien…lo suyos, su error fue no darse cuenta que su Sharingan se había desactivado, y ahora era demasiado tarde ya que no podía moverse a la velocidad de la luz y estaba completamente rodeado por flamas negras…

…el Amaterasu lo envolvía y calcinaba por completo, ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer, el dolor era tan grande que era como si su cerebro se diera por vencido al punto que había dejado de sentirlo, pudo ver lo que tenía en frente durante unos momentos para abandonar este mundo con la vista fija en sus ojos mientras en su mente intentaba descifrar cómo es que él los estaba usando

Minato estaba muy contento por ver a Madara envuelto en llamas negras, sabía cómo funcionaba la técnica y lo imposible que era salvarse una vez que eras alcanzado por ella, así que se acercó hasta donde estaba su hijo, iba a felicitarlo hasta que él pareció caer el suelo por el abandono de sus fuerzas, pero en el último momento logró algo de control y pudo quedar con una rodilla en el suelo y afirmándose con las manos, sin embargo

-¿Naruto estás bien? – Minato

-no

Eso fue lo último que el muchacho dijo antes de caer inconsciente, Minato sabía que había realizado un gran esfuerzo, venciendo a un rival que por poco lo mata, así que lo tomó en brazos ante la vista de todo el mundo y a gran velocidad lo llevó con el grupo de apoyo de Konoha, una vez ahí los médicos lo revisaron sobre la marcha y le dijeron a Minato que la única forma de salvarlo era poniéndolo en un coma inducido ya que su cuerpo necesitaba tiempo para descansar y recuperarse, él sabía que esa medida traía algunos riesgos, pero era la única forma en que al menos sobreviviría, así que con mucho pesar aceptó, le pidió a unos ANBU que de forma exclusiva lo cuidaran y tras eso él volvió al combate

Con la determinación de terminar eso pronto para ayudar a su hijo, Minato invocó a Gamabunta y le pidió que hiciera un desastre en ese sitio, entonces él también comenzó a emplear el Hirashin para acabar con cuando enemigo pasaba por sus ojos…con el quinto Hokage en la arena, en menos de diez minutos la batalla ya había acabado, muchos se preguntaban cómo era capaz de aparecer en todos lados, pero no se dieron cuenta que cuando partieron a la guerra se les dio una nueva banda ninja especial para la ocasión, les dijeron que era para evitar que alguien que tenga la banda de algún caído pudiera hacerse pasar por alguien de Konoha sin serlo, y aunque esto era una razón válida, el verdadero motivo es que en el género de estas nuevas bandas, iba oculto el sello que le permitía a Minato teletransportarse con su técnica

Para el final del día el 95% de los ninjas de la aldea de la niebla habían caído en batalla, sólo se salvaron los que estaban al cuidado de los civiles que eran mayormente genin y uno que otro chunin, lo más sorprendente fue que algunos miembros de los equipos de rastreo encontraron al Yondaime Mizukage en un extraño cuarto subterráneo del que nadie tenía conocimiento y su estado, claramente no era el mejor; lo hallaron atado de pies y manos, bajo una poderosa ilusión y en medio de una compleja secuencia de sellos que el quinto supuso eran para emplear el chakra del bijou que había sellado en su interior

Cuando lo ayudaron el Mizukage intentó combatir, pero Minato que no quería más guerra le hizo ver que era imposible hacer algo a estas alturas, sería él contra más de seis mil enemigos esparcidos por toda su aldea, así que finalmente terminó por aceptar la derrota y explicar lo sucedido y que lo llevaron a quedar en el estado en que lo encontraron

…

..

Kakashi, Sasuke e Ino se preocuparon al enterarse de lo que había pasado con Naruto, aunque estaban asombrados por su hazaña, al final Minato les encargó que lo cuiden muy bien y que regresen a Konoha, mientras él y un número no despreciable de ninjas ANBU se quedarían ahí para afinar los detalles de la negociación posterior a la guerra; podía no haber sido el verdadero Mizukage quien la ordenó, podrían haber sido sorprendidos antes de invadir ellos mismos, pero era una guerra al fin y al cabo y Kirigakure había perdido ante Konohagakure así que debían aceptar sus términos o atenerse a otro ataque, cosa que no podrían soportar

Minato se quedó para las negociaciones, pero su mente y su corazón estaban con su hijo, sentía una mezcla de emociones encontradas ante los hechos hace poco sucedidos, el chico logró vencer a un rival que por poco lo mata, lo que le llenaba de orgullo, sin embargo estaba preocupado por su salud y su bienestar

Finalmente, las tratativas con el Mizukage y el feudal del país del agua llegaron a un acuerdo, Konoha supervisaría directamente a la aldea de la niebla, para lo cual habrían casi medio millar de ninjas ANBU, los cuales tendrían inmunidad diplomática a menos de que quebranten alguna ley, de ocurrir esto se les detendrá y informará al Hokage para proceder con las acciones punitivas, la aldea tendría que entregar un pago cada dos meses, correspondiente al 30% de los ingresos de la aldea, incluyendo pago por misiones, comercio e impuestos


	19. Ellas

CAPITULO 17 Ellas

Tras dos duros y largos meses, especialmente para el Hokage, Naruto por fin estaba despertando, se había salvado de la muerte o de la inhabilitación para volver a ser ninja, al parecer según los informes que le habían dado los médicos, su hijo saldría sin secuelas del coma, lo que era tremendamente positivo aunque bastante probable debido a su juventud y buena condición física

El rubio había recibido hace unos instantes la sustancia que lo traería de vuelta al mundo, en su habitación habían varias personas, pero de ellas quien más ansias tenía era su propio padre, cuando abrió los ojos veía borroso, pero el color amarillo del cabello del quinto era inconfundible, fue pestañando de a poco y cuando por fin se volvió a acostumbrar a la luz vio con claridad a todos los que estaban ahí presentes

Minato era el más cercano y visiblemente contento, más atrás estaban Temari, Ayumi y Sasuke, en su velador había varias flores con su respectivo recipiente, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo podía ver algunas marchitas en el basurero, su primera visión fue bastante alegre, una de las primeras ocasiones en que su padre estaba presente, además de otros de sus amigos

Minato le dio un abrazo y le preguntó si estaba bien o le dolía algo, el menor respondió que estaba bien y no necesitaba nada, entonces el rubio le dijo que ya se quedaba más tranquilo sabiendo que su hijo había despertado por lo que se volvía más relajado al trabajo

Ahora vino el turno de las mujeres que se miraron y luego Temari abrazó a Naruto ante la extraña actitud de Ayumi quien prácticamente asumió su derrota cuando Temari la miró, estuvo un rato así abrazándolo y asegurándose que estuviera bien, luego Ayumi simplemente le dio la mano y le dijo unas sentidas palabras y finalmente fue el turno de Sasuke, quien le dio un apretón de manos y le entregó una tarjeta de parte de Ino y Kakashi quienes habían salido por una misión, entonces le contaron a Naruto lo que pasó en la guerra y cómo tras su lucha, el Hokage había invocado un sapo gigante y pareció entrar en modo bersek por lo que el combate duró muy poco más, después le dijeron de los ninjas establecidos en Kiri ya que el mismo Sasuke había pasado por un turno de dos semanas ahí, ya que no todos deseaban estar tanto tiempo fuera de Konoha y lejos de sus seres queridos, por lo que algunos voluntarios se quedaban de forma permanente, mientras otros rotaban cada dos semanas, pero generalmente esto era por ofrecimiento voluntario

Sasuke le dio otro apretón de manos y al final se decidió por darle un abrazo aunque no tan efusivo como el de Minato o Temari, le dijo que se alegraba por verlo con bien, pero tenía que irse ya que dentro de poco salía en una nueva misión, después de eso quedaron solos Naruto, Temari y Ayumi en la habitación, aunque el rubio podía notar que algo andaba mal en la hija del feudal ya que no actuaba como solía hacerlo

-um…tengo mucha sed – Naruto

-¡Yo te traigo algo! – Temari

-por favor, cómprame un té de Ichiraku, es mi favorito

Con la usual espontaneidad y prisa, la rubia de la arena salió casi corriendo de la habitación del hospital para traerle a Naruto lo que éste había pedido, el rubio puso su mirada en Ayumi, analizándola

-por lo que calculo aún no son las doce del día así que no han hecho té, además Ichiraku está lejos del hospital, así que Temari estará lejos por un tiempo – Naruto

-… - Ayumi

-¿Qué te pasa?

Naruto tomó a la chica del antebrazo, pero se sorprendió cuando esta dio un corto grito e hizo una mueca como de dolor, entonces ella se iba a mover, pero él le tomó la mano y le levantó la manga, encontrándose con un hematoma provocado por una contusión, la habían golpeado con algo contundente, pero que no tenía puntas, posiblemente algo metálico, liso y pesado….

…como un abanico

-¿Ayumi, fue Temari quién te hizo esto? – Naruto

-… (Ayumi no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir)

-entonces tengo que pedirte un favor – Naruto – quiero que te vayas al hotel y me esperes ahí, iré a hablar contigo dentro del día y sería conveniente que le digas a tus guardias que estén atentos

-¿irás?

-te lo prometo

Entonces la hija del feudal hizo lo que Naruto le indicó, se fue rápido al hotel y le dijo a los guardias que tenía miedo de que alguien la lastimara, así que éstos estarían más atentos; mientras tanto en el hospital, Temari regresó casi una hora después

-siento la demora, pero no querían dignarse a hacer el te antes de las doce – Temari

-(se lo recibe y bebe un poco) Temari hay algo delicado que quiero hablar contigo

-dime amor

-quiero que terminemos – Naruto

-¿Qué? – Temari - ¿Por qué?...a ya sé, esa perra de la hija del feudal te habló mal de mi no?, espérate le daré su merecido

La rubia iba a dar media vuelta, cuando de pronto Naruto la sujetó de la mano, como tironeándola, cosa que le extrañó ya que normalmente era más delicado y no siempre le tomaba la mano sin sus guantes a menos que estuvieran en su habitación propia

-es por esto mismo, te sigo queriendo, pero eres muy posesiva y violenta – Naruto – ya intentaste herir a Ayumi en el pasado y ahora lo hiciste, ¡rayos ella podría pedir tu cabeza en una bandeja!, además siempre que voy a Suna me tienes encerrado y no quieres que salga a ningún lado, un día que fuimos a un restaurante nos terminaron echando porque golpeaste a una chica que atendía

-es que te estaba coqueteando

-¿y qué importa? – Naruto – muchos hombres te miran de forma lasciva porque eres bonita, pero yo confío en ti y me quedo tranquilo por eso

-pero es que las mujeres son más aprovechadoras

-Temari, puedo quererte mucho, pero tu actitud me sofoca y creo que tienes un problema para controlarte – Naruto – creo que lo mejor sería que lleguemos hasta aquí

En ese momento Naruto sintió deseos de juntar las manos y desaparecer de ahí, vivió por primera vez un ataque del cual nunca le enseñaron a defenderse ni le dieron pista alguna de cómo contraatacar, un ataque de llanto, Temari rompió en lágrimas diciendo que estaba arrepentida, que iba a cambiar y se iba a comportar mejor, mientras el rubio sufría por dentro ya que estaba dividido, su corazón la seguía queriendo, ella lo había acompañado más que cualquier otra mujer y habían vivido cosas bonitas e importantes juntos, sin embargo su mente le decía que se alejara de ella pronto ya que su comportamiento rayaba en lo obsesivo… finalmente llegó a una resolución

-ya…ya Temari, mejor olvidemos esto, pero quiero que te comprometas a actuar diferente y seas menos agresiva – Naruto

-snif…snif…está….bien….lo prometo – Temari

A fin de cuentas, aún siendo una de las personas más poderosas del mundo, él seguía siendo un hombre y habían artimañas que las mujeres eran capaces de hacer con un éxito absoluto, y el llanto era un excelente recurso

Naruto ya había escuchado las indicaciones del médico, lo ideal sería que no use nada de chakra durante un mes y luego esté seis meses sin luchar o realizar esfuerzos demandantes que requieran el uso y control de chakra en el cuerpo de forma moderada al menos, así que estaría un buen tiempo sin poder saltar a la acción, afortunadamente la aldea estaba a salvo y ahora que se reponía del último enfrentamiento, los recursos provenientes de la niebla eran bastante útiles

Finalmente aprovechó la noche y salió del hospital, obviamente se vistió, dio gracias a que estuvieran sus guantes así que salió de la habitación del hospital, cuando llegó al hotel pensó en juntar las manos, pero usar su chakra para que el ciclo del espacio-tiempo pase a través de sus brazos podría ser perjudicial para su recuperación, recordó que aún no usaba uno de los poderes que le había quitado a Madara por lo que debía tener su Mangekyou Sharingan aún, pero después pensó que eso demandaría mucho chakra y mientras menos mejor, así que finalmente usó algo que no requería mucha energía

Ayumi se sorprendió bastante ya que se estaba cepillando el pelo frente al espejo y de pronto en su cuarto apareció un bloque de hielo que parecía un espejo, desde el cual apareció Naruto

-¡Naruto! – Ayumi – pensé que ya no vendrías

-te dije que lo haría y no iba a faltar a mi palabra – Naruto – Ayumi, quería pedirte perdón, me imagino todo lo que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa para que más encima Temari te golpee

-no te preocupes, yo te quiero y estoy dispuesta a vivir esto y más por ti – Ayumi

-sabes que no correspondo tus sentimientos, por favor no te hagas más falsas ilusiones

-tú y yo acabaremos juntos, lo sé desde el día en que me salvaste del ataque de esa loca que tienes por novia hace unos años – Ayumi

-por favor ten más cuidado, puedo no sentir lo mismo que tú, pero aprecio toda la preocupación que has tenido conmigo y no quiero que por mi culpa de pase algo malo

-no te preocupes, me tomó por sorpresa y no volverá a ocurrir – Ayumi - ¿dime, aún sigues con ella?

-bueno…sí, me prometió que iba a cambiar y se comportaría mejor – Naruto

-pensando: _puede ser un genio para el combate, pero sigue siendo un iluso con las mujeres_ – Ayumi – bueno, yo sólo quería saber que estabas bien, espero que te recuperes pronto

-¿Te vas a ir?

-sí, ahora que te he visto no tengo nada más que hacer, así que partiré mañana a primera hora

Naruto vio a la chica al rostro y se sintió intrigado, algo parecía no cuadrar del todo en lo que veía en sus ojos, así que se hizo al ánimo de preguntar, aún sabiendo que podría no gustarle la respuesta

-¿Pasa algo Ayumi? – Naruto

-es que…me duele el brazo y…

-(preocupado) ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

-podrías acompañarme? – Ayumi

-pero si por eso estoy aquí contigo – Naruto

-no, es que en la noche…sola…fría…me duele más

-¿quieres….quieres que duerma contigo? – Naruto

-te prometo que me comportaré – Ayumi

El rubio nuevamente fue víctima de otro de los ataques que sólo una mujer podía hacer a ese nivel y era el de poner el rostro de un cachorro hambriento, sencillamente no podía resistir eso, aún no tenía la experiencia o la instrucción para hacerlo, así que accedió

-está bien, pero ni una palabra de esto a nadie – Naruto

De ese modo el rubio acabó aceptando, como no andaba con más ropa como para cambiarse y no veía posible que la chica le diese la oportunidad de que fuese a buscar algo a su casa por miedo a quedarse ahí, cosa que él sí haría, se quitó el polerón y las sandalias, quedando con polera y pantalón, sacó un cojín de la cama de la chica y lo puso en el suelo junto a la cama, Ayumi lo vio haciendo eso y le dijo que estaría más cómodo en la cama y que éste era amplia para los dos, pero Naruto no dio su brazo a torcer

-Naruto…por qué no te vien…auch!..me duele mi brazo – Ayumi

-¡Ayumi, estás bien! – Naruto

De ese modo el rubio terminó durmiendo con la hija del feudal en su misma cama, sin embargo cuando ambos se habían volteado quedando con el rostro hacia lados opuestos, Naruto se aseguró de algo, cosa que la mujer sólo notó cuando maliciosamente se iba acercando al chico

-au!...está frío!, ¡Naruto!

-lalalalala…no escucho…el muro de hielo no me deja escuchar…lalalaala

Así es, el rubio quiso prevenir y evitarse complicaciones así que puso un muro de hielo entre ambos, daba gracias a su capacidad para utilizar este elemento y que esas cosas simples demandaran tan poco chakra, puesto que de lo contrario no podría realizarlas en el estado en el que estaba, al final pudo dormir tranquilo mientras que la chica al otro lado de la gélida barrera se quedó dormida al no hallar alguna artimaña para acercar más al rubio que siempre contestaba gritando que no escuchaba cuando ella se quejaba de su brazo

….

..

Al día siguiente la chica despertó bastante temprano, principalmente por la costumbre que tenía de hacerlo, su padre desde pequeña la había educado para ser la próxima dirigente del país y uno de sus deberes sería estar disponible desde temprano para los negocios, decisiones o acuerdos que hubiese que tomar, así que se vistió entre los ronquidos de Naruto quien dormía mucho más profundo de lo normal y de lo recomendable para un ninja debido a su reciente percance y el posterior coma, así que aprovechó para alistarse

Lo vio durmiendo con un pie fuera de la cama y de forma bastante desordenada, sonrió ante la escena de lograr tenerlo con ella así durante toda su vida, siempre luchaba por lo que quería y a él sin duda que lo quería, así que no se daría por vencida ante nadie ni ante nada con tal de ganárselo y si sus cálculos eran correctos, no tendría que hacer mucho más para lograrlo, al final se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la boca, era su primer beso y hubiera seguido de no ser porque hubiera jurado que entre murmuro y murmuro dijo Temari, tras eso le escribió una nota y le dejó una impresión de sus labios con lápiz labial a modo de firma

….

..

Sintió el desbordante brillo del sol en el rostro y se vio forzado a abrir los ojos de a poco, era de mañana, el día siguiente y ¡diablos!

-me quedé dormido en la cama de Ayumi! – Naruto

El rubio despertó y miró a todos lados, se sorprendió al no ver a la chica, el resto de la pieza estaba muy ordenada, excepto por la cama y el muro que hielo que había en ella, entonces se fijó en el velador y vio una nota

"Naruto, ha sido la noche más maravillosa de toda mi vida"

Y al final había una marca hecha con lápiz labial, su primera impresión fue asustarse mucho y quedar blanco, ¿sería posible que no se dio cuenta y tuvo sexo con Ayumi?...no, no podría ser tan distraído como para hacer algo así y no recordarlo, ¿y si estaba dormido?...mmm, tampoco, era difícil realizar toda la "actividad" que eso involucraba y seguir dormido, especialmente porque él no había bebido alcohol ni se había drogado…según recordaba

Agradecido de que no hubiese nadie que quiera ocupar u ordenar el cuarto, el rubio arregló la cama y dejó el cuarto con su técnica del muro de hielo, definitivamente iba a tener que hacerle un altar a Haku, llegando por fin a la casa que compartía con Sasuke, aunque prefirió aparecer afuera y entrar de forma civilizada

Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke tan temprano, no sabía exactamente, pero intuía que llegaría dentro de la noche, por lo que lo hacía durmiendo, pero el Uchiha estaba tomando desayuno con unas ojeras evidentes

-¿Qué pasó? – Naruto

-¿Te has vuelto homosexual? – Sasuke

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?

-bueno, si no es eso, deberías lavarte la cara o estarás en serios problemas

Sasuke le señaló a Naruto sus labios, éste se acercó a un vidrio de la ventana y vio que tenía el rastro de un beso en sus labios por el tinte rojo en ellos, el Uchiha se puso a reír por el rostro que puso su amigo del alma, quien salió más que asustado, aunque Sasuke no sabía por las dudas que estaba pasando el rubio quien se pasaba todo tipo de películas en su mente

Al rato un mucho más calmado Naruto se reencontró con su amigo, se había quitado todos los rastros, al menos visibles, de la noche anterior que aún lo llenaba de dudas y se puso a conversar con Sasuke quien le dijo que Temari había ido esa mañana a la casa, despertando a Sasuke y preguntándole por Naruto ya que quería que la acompañara en su regreso a la arena, un par de horas más tarde volvió a llegar Temari y aunque al principio estaba algo exaltada porque Naruto haya salido tan temprano (según lo que le había dicho Sasuke, ya que sabía que si le decía que el rubio había dormido afuera, ella registraría media aldea para encontrarlo)

Naruto le dijo a su novia que le diera un momento ya que debía informarle a su padre su salida de la aldea, puesto que nadie se mandaba solo ahí, así que luego de recibir un reto por arrancarse del hospital y una serie de recomendaciones que apuntaban todas a no usar su chakra y seguir al pie de la letra las recomendaciones del médico, el menor de los Namikaze pudo partir por fin, iban con un escuadrón de ANBU proveniente de la arena que había escoltado a Temari en el viaje de ida y que ahora regresaban junto con la pareja


	20. Novedades

CAPITULO 18 Novedades

Un joven de ojos café, cabello negro y vestimentas similares a la de la mayoría de los mercaderes entraba a la capital del país del fuego, tenía una cara de pocos amigos que indicaba que su ánimo no andaba muy bien y era de esperarse ya que para Naruto andar disfrazado así, no era una diversión

Flash Back

Todo comenzó con su viaje a Suna, el trayecto mismo fue corto y con la compañía que tenía se le hizo bastante ameno, Temari no tenía problemas para demostrarle su cariño en público así que iban como dos personas que se querían

Al llegar a la aldea se reportaron con al Kazekage quien políticamente felicitó a Naruto por la victoria de Konoha en la guerra y le comunicó su alegría porque se haya recuperado de los daños provocados en la pelea, luego de un rato los dejó en libertad y se fueron a la casa de Temari, aunque el Namikaze se daba cuenta de que cada vez que Temari le daba un beso o le apretaba la mano en la calle era porque había alguna otra mujer mirándolo, algo acostumbrado a ese comportamiento decidió no darle mucha importancia para llegar tranquilos a su destino

Una vez en la casa, Naruto saludó a los hermanos de la rubia, antes que ésta lo llevara a tirones hasta su cuarto, una vez ahí estuvieron haciendo al amor hasta que se cansaron, después tomaron un baño juntos, las cosas iban bien hasta que la misma Temari de siempre apareció, Naruto quería salir a dar una vuelta ya que le gustaba conocer bien los sitios a los que iba, pero Temari no quería que saliera y se enfrascaron en una pequeña discusión, al final acordaron ir a un restaurante juntos y así fue

El problema es que la chica que los atendió le estaba sonriendo mucho a Naruto, según lo que Temari pensaba, y entonces la kunoichi intentó atacarla, cosa que hubiera logrado de no ser por la intervención del rubio quien podía estar impedido de usar chakra, pero seguía siendo sumamente fuerte y rápido aún sin él, en ese momento lo reconocieron algunas otras personas ya que el rubio era famoso en todo el mundo como el fantasma de la hoja, Temari reaccionó con otro ataque de celos y el dueño del local la terminó echando del local para evitarse más problemas, la hija del Kazekage se indignó y amenazó el hombre con denunciarlo ante su padre, pero el rubio se la terminó llevando a la rastra de ahí para no causar más problemas y se fueron hasta un parque cercano para conversar

La conversación no duró mucho, ya que Temari era muy terca y por sobre todo celosa, era de esas personas que celaba a su pareja por todo, siendo que éste nunca le había dado un motivo para desconfiar y el rubio ya estaba harto, así que volvió a terminar con ella y se fue de ahí cuanto antes, no deseaba que lo volvieran a manipular ni nada de eso, además si Temari le contaba a su padre algo de lo ocurrido podría estar con algunos problemas, así que se largó de ahí en el acto, estuvo deambulando por algunos pueblos cercanos, le envió una nota a su padre diciéndole de su quiebre con la rubia y que estaría un par de semanas fuera de Konoha para evitarse problemas y luego viajó hasta al país del fuego, pero a las ciudades civiles ya que si aparecía por Konoha, quizá Temari quiera ir a hablar con él y realmente no deseaba topársela

Aún la quería un poco, pero estaba harto de esa actitud tan violenta que tenía, era molesto ya que siempre reaccionaba mal, no podía verlo cerca de otra mujer porque comenzaba a montar un espectáculo y realmente no quería eso para su vida, así que decidió cortar por lo sano y alejarse de ella, esperando olvidar sus sentimientos

Fin Flash Back

Así es como había vuelto a usar su disfraz, con él salió de Suna ya que no sabía si lo dejarían salir tan normalmente como su yo original, y con esa misma apariencia fue que llegó hasta la capital de su país, hubiera deseado no tener que vestirse así, pero el hecho de no poder usar ninjutsu lo dejaba en peligro si andaba como el fantasma de la hoja ya que con la fama aparecían enemigos poderosos en busca del dinero de la recompensa sobre su cabeza, era obvio que en el mercado negro siempre se ofrecían recompensas por los ninjas poderosos que trabajaban por el bien común, ya que sus intereses se contraponían con el de los contrabandistas y mafiosos que eran capturados y que ponían la suma de dinero como recompensas

Ahora estaba caminando por una calle relativamente transitada, hace poco se había comprado algo para almorzar en un local que encontró y se dirigía a buscar un hotel en el cual quedarse, cuando tenía todo listo decidió ir a un bar, realmente tenía bastante que olvidar con el alcohol ya que no podía descargar su rabia de la forma en que los ninjas normales lo harían por los resultados de su último combate

Cuando entró en una taberna comenzó a beber licor fuerte de inmediato, tras algunas copas el tipo de la barra no quiso seguir vendiéndole ya que no tenía la apariencia de ser alguien con mucho dinero, pero el ebrio joven se molestó, sacó un fajo de billetes que alcanzaba para comprar mucho más de lo que él podría beber en una noche y se lo lanzó al barman quien simplemente le sirvió lo que había pedido y comenzó a recoger el dinero, tras un par de horas y muchas copas más, terminó saliendo del lugar en un evidente estado de ebriedad en el cual apenas si podía caminar, pero se sorprendió de ver a alguien afuera esperándolo

-Ayumi!

-hola, veo que lo has pasado bien – Ayumi – yo estaba preocupada por ti, ¿tienes donde dormir?

En ese momento el rubio, sin saber si era por su estado actual o por la rabia que aún sentía contra su ahora ex novia, pero se acercó a la hija del feudal quien tampoco lucía normal, puesto que usaba la misma tapadera con que Naruto la conoció, y le dio un beso, pero la mujer quiso separarse y al ver la persistencia del rubio le terminó propinando una fuerte cachetada

-¡no estoy tan desesperada como para besar a un borracho! – Ayumi – ahora sígueme en silencio y no me toques o te dejaré aquí en medio de la calle

El rubio aún dentro de la poca consciencia que tenía producto de lo mucho que había bebido se sorprendió por la reacción de la chica que siempre le había profesado amor, no se esperaba ese rechazo aunque era totalmente entendible ya que ella también tenía su orgullo y dignidad, los cuales Naruto debía respetar, así que el chico pensando que no lo recibirían así en el hotel la siguió tal como le habían dicho, pensando que al menos así no estaría solo, caminaron durante un largo trecho al final del cual la chica se quitó su disfraz y entró en las dependencias de su familia, cuando iban a medio camino ella señaló un amplio galpón que había en uno de los extremos del patio

-ese es el sitio con cuartos para los empleados, hay muchos cuartos libres y ahí te quedarás hasta que dejes de apestar – Ayumi

El rubio seguía impactado con la actitud de su eterna pretendiente, pero al ver su rostro se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que alegar y no habría forma de disuadirla, así que simplemente le dio las gracias y se fue al sitio que le habían indicado

….

..

El brillo del sol le indicaba que era un nuevo día, aún no podía creer que había tenido la resolución y la fuerza de voluntad para hacer lo que hizo con Naruto, estaba claro que era lo que haría en una situación normal, pero hacerle eso a alguien que querías tanto, aunque fuese por su propio bien, requería de agallas

-buenos días – Naruto

Ayumi abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa que le causó oír la voz del rubio dentro de su habitación, aunque estaba con una polera, instintivamente se cubrió con la ropa de cama y buscó al objeto de sus sentimientos hasta encontrarlo sentado en la ventana, mirándola con una sonrisa

-¿Qué haces ahí? – Ayumi

-verte dormir – Naruto

-pero…pero

-tú me dijiste que permanecería en ese galpón hasta que estuviera mejor – Naruto – dormí un poco, me di un baño y ahora estoy mucho mejor, además ya dormimos juntos un día, incluso me jugaste una broma

-¿en serio estás bien? – Ayumi – lo digo porque ayer apenas si te podías mantener en pie y ahora apareces como si nada hubiese ocurrido, cuando mi papá bebe tanto al otro día se siente pésimo

-será por el chakra tal vez, pero cuando bebo duermo un poco y me siento mejor – Naruto

-¿por qué me esperabas?

-porque tengo que disculparme contigo por lo de ayer y qué mejor que invitándote a salir

-¿estás hablando en serio?

-absolutamente, te lo dije, te debo una disculpa

-no lo hagas por eso, estabas ebrio y no pensabas bien lo que hacías

-desde el momento en que entré al bar dejé de pensar en lo que hacía, pero de todas formas quiero salir un rato contigo – Naruto

-¿no vendrá tu novia loca a matarme si lo hago?

-Temari ya no es mi novia – Naruto

En ese momento el rostro ya alegre de Ayumi pareció acrecentar aún más su sonrisa y rápidamente echó a Naruto del cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, es como si le hubiesen dado la mejor noticia de su vida, así que se arregló lo más que pudo y salió en menos de dos minutos vestida como una verdadera princesa

-vaya…te ves preciosa

-(algo sonrojada) gracias – Ayumi

De ese modo ambos salieron del domicilio del feudal y se dirigieron a la aldea, debido a lo linda que estaba su acompañante, Naruto siguió vestido como él mismo así que ambos acaparaban un poco la atención ya que tanto él como Ayumi eran conocidos, Naruto notó cierta incomodidad en la mujer que lo acompañaba, así que de pronto la abrazó y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada para reclamar, él pisó sobre un bloque de hielo que había en el piso y ambos terminaron apareciendo desde un bloque de hielo, pero en la azotea de un edificio

-¡Oye!

-jajaja, lo siento – Naruto – pero te vi algo incómoda con todas las miradas de la gente

-este lugar…es donde vinimos cuando nos conocimos

-lo reconociste – Naruto – no creí que lo harías

-¿Qué te pasó Naruto? – Ayumi – no creí que eras de esos que bebían tanto

-como Naruto no he bebido nunca, pero cuando me disfrazo bebo en ocasiones para no llamar la atención, aunque ayer estaba algo molesto y quise olvidarme un rato de las cosas

Así fue como Naruto le contó a Ayumi de los incidentes que ocurrieron en Suna y que gatillaron la separación de los novios junto con lo que había sucedido el día anterior

-yo sabía que esa mujer estaba loca, ¿no lo recuerdas? Te dije que no tendría que hacer nada para que tú y yo estemos juntos – Ayumi

-por favor no empieces, no es tan fácil – Naruto – yo aún la quiero, pero estoy algo molesto y aunque creo que tomé la decisión correcta, aún guardo sentimientos, no es como si pudiera deshacerme de ellos de un día para otro

-está bien, tienes razón – Ayumi

-¿puedo preguntarte cómo supiste dónde estaba? – Naruto

-bueno…es un poco patético…pero, para mí eres inconfundible, ayer yo también andaba disfrazada por la aldea y pasaste justo frente a mi – Ayumi – aún bajo esos lentes de contacto y esa molestia que se te notaba, pude ver tus ojos y ese brillo en ellos que me cautivó…te reconocería aunque te vistieras de payaso

-vaya…no me esperaba eso

-después de eso hice que te siguieran y cuando entraste al bar y comenzaste a beber pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda, así que fui y el resto ya lo conoces

-muchas gracias por todo, realmente me salvaste anoche

Al final Naruto fue a comprar algo liviano para comer ya que ninguno de los dos había tomado desayuno ese día, estuvieron compartiendo algunas cosas mientras conversaban sobre sus vidas hasta casi las dos de la tarde, hora en la cual Naruto dijo que tenía que irse porque de seguro ya lo estaban esperando en Konoha, así que como todo un galán fue a dejar a Ayumi a su casa, ésta le dio un abrazo para despedirse y le dijo que lo quería mucho y ahora que estaba "soltero" seguiría luchando por su amor, Naruto no le dijo nada ya que estaba sorprendido y pensativo por algunas cosas

Lo que había llamado la atención de Naruto fueron dos cosas, primero el que lo hubiese reconocido con su disfraz, cosa que ni Temari fue capaz de hacer

Flash Back

Naruto llevaba poco tiempo con su disfraz y estaba de paso por la aldea de la arena ya que quería ver a Temari al menos un par de días, cuando la vio quiso gastarle una broma y averiguar cuan bueno era su disfraz entonces estaba en una calle y la tironeó hacia él cuando la vio pasar, pero la rubia le dio un tremendo puñetazo y le hubiera dado una paliza completa de no ser porque Naruto comenzó a gritarle que era él y que se calmara

Fin Flash Back

Así que el hecho de que pudiera identificarlo significaba de alguna manera que lo quería realmente y segundo, el hecho de que pudiese ponerse firme y no darle en el gusto cuando estaba en esas condiciones le decía que ella tenía dignidad y a diferencia de otras personas no estaba dispuesta a rebajarse por alguien, lo que le hacía respetarla mucho más

….

..

Para el final de ese día el rubio ya había regresado a Konoha, le informó a su padre de su rompimiento con la hija del Kazekage por si le llegaba alguna nota de molestia por parte de la aldea de la arena, el quinto escuchó las razones expuestas por su hijo y después le dijo que tenía todo su apoyo en la decisión que haya tomado así que no se preocupara por nada, cosa que alegró bastante al rubio

Al llegar a casa vio a Sasuke a quien le contó la historia completa, Sasuke parecía un poco incómodo, pero Naruto se dio cuenta de la razón cuando Ino apareció desde el interior de la casa con el cabello mojado y una toalla alrededor del cuerpo

-Sasuke dón….jeje (risa nerviosa) hola Naruto – Ino

-Hola Ino…yo…ya me iba, nos vemos Sasuke – Naruto

Al final el rubio se fue de ahí en tiempo récord, como no tenía dónde ir decidió que ya podía dejar sus rencores atrás e ir a su casa, con su padre, aunque primero iría a hablar con éste a la oficina del Hokage

….

-¿en serio quieres volver? – Minato

-claro, si a ti no te molesta – Naruto – ya no estoy enojado contigo y no quiero ir a un hotel si tengo donde ir

-por supuesto que no me molesta, anda – Minato – vámonos de inmediato entonces

-¿pero no te queda aún casi una hora de trabajo?

-al diablo, nada malo va a pasar en tan poco tiempo – Minato

….lo que ninguno de los dos supo es que a los pocos minutos apareció Jiraiya quien estaba ansioso por contarles que había publicado un nuevo libro de los suyos, pero tras golpear la puerta durante diez minutos se indignó ya que no le respondían y se volvió a ir…

Así fue como ambos rubios pasaron a comprar unas cosas, invitaron a Kakashi y se montaron una fiesta en la casa, la verdad es que Naruto lo pasó muy bien, disfrutaba mucho el ser mayor y que su padre lo tratara como a un igual, alguien que estaba a su mismo nivel y no como a un súbdito o alguien que podía criticar, así que con la sola precaución de no beber alcohol en lo absoluto siguió la velada en la que tras un juego, estaban quemando una a una las páginas del libro de Kakashi, entre risas suyas y de su padre y los llantos y gritos de auxilio del ninja copia…si, realmente lo pasaron bien

Luego Naruto se puso al corriente con lo que había pasado entre sus amigos y algunas otras que se había perdido por su ausencia en la villa, extrañaba estar en casa y disfrutaba su tiempo ahí

….

..

-¿está de acuerdo con esto Hokage-sama? – Kakashi

-sí, vamos no creo que haya algún problema que no sean capaces de resolver

La situación era la siguiente, había pasado una semana desde la noche de celebración por el retorno a casa de Naruto, el rubio se había enterado que sus amigos estaban como pareja desde hace dos semanas, aunque para todos aquellos que los conocían y vivían en Konoha era un secreto a voces el que acabarían juntos, ese día había una misión para Kakashi, Sasuke e Ino que consistía en ir a una aldea del país y ver cuál era la causa de ciertos fenómenos sobrenaturales que estaban ocurriendo que tenían conmocionada a la gente, era una misión de rango B por la posibilidad de encontrarse con ninjas que no fueran tan simples, pero tampoco revestía mayor peligro ya que la mayoría de los ninjas fuertes intentaba imponerse por el miedo, por lo que en el camino atacaba o mataba un par de personas para darse a conocer y éste no había sido el caso

Al final optaron por aceptar la situación y llevar a Naruto con ellos, total no esperaban mucho peligro y el rubio aún sin su chakra era capaz de defenderse contra rivales de nivel jounin, además podía hacer técnicas simples por si surgía alguna emergencia

Iban bastante relajados, eran uno de los escuadrones más poderosos de toda la villa y tenían una misión que no debería ser tan compleja, como el viaje no era tan largo decidieron hacerlo rápido y de una sola vez, parando cuando hubiesen llegado a su destino, al llegar se pusieron al corriente con la situación, resultaba que habían unas extrañas desapariciones, éstas ocurrían de noche aunque la última había sido poco antes de que se oscureciera por completo, el hombre que los había contratado también les dijo que en un comienzo sólo se habían llevado a mujeres, pero las últimas dos víctimas habían sido hombres jóvenes, por lo que los ninjas luego de meditarlo y compartir sus opiniones habían llegado a una conclusión, algo se estaba llevando a esas personas y estaba midiendo sus capacidades, partió de noche por ser más seguro para alguien que se mueve en la oscuridad y con las mujeres porque de no recibir instrucción en algún tipo de estilo de combate, eran más débiles, pero ya se estaba atreviendo con otras cosas, de seguir así nadie estaría a salvo ni a plena luz del día, así que el tiempo era lo más valioso que tenían

La aldea tenía una zona boscosa así que era la opción más lógica, el pensar que el sujeto o animal que se estaba llevando a la gente estaría ahí, por lo que decidieron buscar todos juntos en ese sitio porque pese a ser tupido no era tan extenso, al menos no para ellos

Al entrar en el bosque, Ino rápidamente comenzó a trepar un árbol con su control de chakra y una vez en la cima cerró los ojos y puso un dedo sobre su frente

-¿Qué está haciendo? – Naruto

-verás ella ha mejorado mucho con el estilo de su clan – Sasuke – y es capaz de hacer un jutsu que rastrea a las personas por medio de su mente

-vaya, que técnica más increíble

-sí, es buena aunque el problema es que cuesta sacarle provecho en lugares poblados ya que no puede diferenciar las mentes de quienes no conoce, por ejemplo, podría identificarnos a nosotros, pero no podría diferenciar a nadie en la ciudad – Sasuke – además su radio de alcance aún no es tan amplio

-pero eso es sólo cosa de práctica

-es cierto – Sasuke

La rubia se movió hasta otros árboles para poder rastrear el bosque en toda su extensión, pero sin resultado, lo que buscaban definitivamente no se encontraba ahí, había muy pocos animales grandes y ninguno con un instinto como para raptar gente, además que no se encontraban más personas además de ellos cuatro, lo cual era muy razonable teniendo en cuenta el miedo producido por los secuestros, así que todo el mundo debía estar encerrado en sus casas

Ahhh!

El grito llamó la atención de todos ya que era el de una mujer, probablemente en peligro, pidiendo ayuda, por lo que el equipo de ninjas rápidamente saltó a la acción y se dirigió hacia el sitio desde el cual se había escuchado el llamado, corrían a toda velocidad, pero por la distancia que tenían con el centro de la aldea era poco probable que llegaran a tiempo…a menos que

Naruto quien dominaba el hielo, creó un muro de este elemento y se metió en él para luego hacerlo desaparecer, todos sabían que este método de transporte era mucho más rápido y efectivo que el simple sunshin no jutsu y aunque ellos no sabían cuán difícil o exigente podría ser, el rubio siempre lo hacía ver como algo simple, por lo que más que preocuparse de si estaba bien o no, se preocuparon de llegar pronto con él

Con el rubio, cuando apareció cerca del sitio del grito, pudo ver como un extraño ser que no era muy humano según lo que podía apreciar en la oscuridad cargaba una inconsciente persona que seguramente era la mujer que había gritado, así que rápidamente sacó tres shuriken de su bolso y certeramente los lanzó al ser, dándole en el torso, por lo que se contorsionó un poco por el dolor, dejó abandonada a la inconsciente dama y salió huyendo ahí entre algunos ruidos guturales, probablemente producto del dolor

El fantasma de la hoja rápidamente fue en auxilio de la mujer, la revisó superficialmente y no encontró ningún rastro de herida o golpe, por lo que no entendió por qué aún seguía dormida, al menos sus otros compañeros llegaron pronto

-¿Qué pasó Naruto? – Kakashi

-sensei, una cosa se llevaba a esta mujer – Naruto – no sé si era una persona o un animal, pero la llevaba cargando, estaban como a seis metros así que lo único que pude hacer fue lanzarle unos shuriken, cuando le di, gritó de dolor, soltó a la chica y salió huyendo, quizá con algo de suerte podremos seguir su rastro de sangre, pero la mujer no despierta

-a ver, déjame revisarla

Ino se puso a revisar un poco más acuciosamente a la desmallada mujer que Naruto había salvado, cuando le estaba levantando algo de ropa notó que en su abdomen había una puntada, claramente le habían inyectado algo aunque de forma bastante rústica y ese algo la tenía en ese estado, al menos seguía con vida así que podían hacer algo por ella

-Naruto por favor lleva a esta mujer hasta el cuarto médico de la aldea por favor, nosotros seguiremos a quien le hizo eso – Kakashi

Naruto odiaba admitirlo, pero su sensei tenía razón, en ese estado lo mejor que podía hacer era apartarse del peligro ya que no sabían lo que enfrentaban y podía ser peligroso para él no poder usar sus poderes en esos momentos, así que con mucho pesar se llevó a la mujer hasta el sitio donde podían atenderla, como era una aldea relativamente pequeña no tenían hospital ni nada así, sino que había una casa que funcionaba como sitio de emergencias médicas donde habían tres camas que atendían todo tipo de emergencias, mientras que las personas con problemas más delicados o enfermedades que fueran recurrentes, eran enviadas a Konoha o a la capital del país ya que en esas ciudades se contaba con mejores médicos y mejores recintos para atender a la gente

Kakashi por mientras invocó a pakkun y junto con parte de su equipo siguieron el rastro de sangre que por la hora casi no era visible, pero el perro ninja podía detectar su olor, por lo que no tuvo dificultades en poder seguirle la pista. Los condujo por varios callejones y vueltas hasta que llegaron a un pasaje sin salida, en el cual habían muchas casas algo sucias y maltratadas, con algunos arañones y marcas producto del desgaste y el pasar el tiempo, el perro ninja les dijo que lo que buscaban debía estar cerca ya que en ese lugar sentía muy fuerte su aroma, así que luego de recibir el agradecimiento del enmascarado, el perro desapareció

-preparados puede que – Kakashi

El ninja copia de la hoja debió callar ya que de pronto apareció algo que intentó darle un zarpazo, pero él no era un novato así que con facilidad pudo esquivarlo y por su las dudas descubrir su banda ninja, Sasuke se adelantó y le arrojó algunas bolas de fuego que gran terror causaron en el atacante, por lo que rápidamente se movió para ponerse a salvo y comenzó a arañar con mucha desesperación una puerta que parecía escotilla y seguramente conducía a algún subterráneo, aunque eso que parecía animal no alcanzó a entrar ahí ya que un kunai arrojado por Ino dio justo en la base de su cabeza quitándole la vida en el acto

Luego de que dejó de moverse, Kakashi volvió a tapar su Sharingan y se acercó a revisarlo, sorprendiéndose mucho por lo que encontró, era el cuerpo de un hombre, pero con muchos trasplantes e injertos animales, por ejemplo, tenía los pies de un oso, los brazos y garras de algún felino, tenía piel de reptil en su espalda y su cara si bien era humana, tenía muchos cortes y costuras especialmente en la zona del cerebro, no tenía cabello, pero era posible ver algo de pelo similar al de una melena brotando de detrás de sus orejas y en su cuello, definitivamente era algo extraño

-parecía muy desesperado por entrar ahí, quizá de ahí venga – Sasuke

-es cierto, pero debemos ser cuidadosos ya que no sabemos qué nos podemos encontrar ahí

Al final decidieron por una estrategia bastante apabullante, Sasuke y Kakashi se coordinaron para que el primero entre como un ariete inundando el sitio con una técnica de fuego una vez que el segundo abra la puerta con el Raikiri

Ino sería la última en entrar y su principal labor sería estar atenta, a modo de respaldo, en ambos ninjas portadores del Sharingan por si eran atacados sorpresivamente, cuando el sonido de los pájaros acabó y luego vino el ataque de fuego de Sasuke fue el momento de entrar y realmente se sorprendieron con lo que hallaron

Era un laboratorio clandestino, en él habían muchos tubos de ensayo, animales disecados, algunos con miembros extirpados y varios contenedores para personas con gente dentro, de seguro ese sótano unía el sitio de varias casas y era el lugar donde había ido a parar la gente secuestrada, en el lugar también había un extraño sujeto con una máscara en gran parte del rostro y una larga capa sobre su cuerpo, acompañado de cuatro extrañas figuras negras que sólo tenían una máscara por rostro, aunque una de esas figuras tenía la máscara rota y poco a poco fue perdiendo la verticalidad hasta yacer en el suelo completamente inerte

-genial, con lo escasos que son los ninjas de viento – Kakuzu –vaya que sorpresa, ninjas de Konoha y nada más que unos muy conocidos, Kakashi el ninja copia y Sasuke el trueno, será un honor quedarme con sus corazones

De pronto el tipo levantó sus brazos, pero no en un gesto de rendición sino como una forma de liberar una alarmante cantidad de finos tentáculos que se fijaron en el pecho de los famosos ninjas de la hoja, éstos estaban sorprendidos y parecía como que esas cosas les ocasionaban algunas dificultades o de lo contrario ya habrían aniquilado a su oponente, así que Ino sólo pensó que la mejor forma de liberarlos de una sola vez era mediante una explosión, así que sacó algunos papeles explosivos, los enrolló en torno a un kunai y lo lanzó

La explosión sacudió y arrojó a los hombres del escuadrón, quienes pudieron volver a la normalidad y salieron rápidamente de ese sótano, seguidos por Ino quien estaba cubriéndoles las espaldas por si sucedía otro ataque sorpresa

Cuando volvieron al callejón, la rubia les preguntó si se encontraban bien, los demás dijeron que sí, pero habían sentido una extraña sensación cuando recibieron esos tentáculos, era como si les absorbieran algo más que solamente el chakra y no deseaban volver a experimentarlo, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar de eso ya que no habían sido los únicos en salir de aquel sótano, ya que alguien iba tras sus corazones y no se rendiría tan fácilmente

El sujeto principal, el único que en parte al menos parecía humano se abalanzó contra Kakashi quien aún tenía la banda ninja sobre su ojo izquierdo y le trató de dar un puñetazo, pero el Hatake lo esquivó y al golpear el suelo se produjo una gran grieta que indicaba que o era muy duro o poseía una fuerza extraordinaria, lamentablemente para ellos eran ambas cosas y Kakashi lo experimentó cuando sí recibió el siguiente golpe que le arrojó el sujeto ese

Después de salir volando hasta que Ino lo detuvo, una de las extrañas figuras negras apareció en el techo de una de las casas y el tipo de la máscara juntó las manos para decir una técnica que saldría de la misteriosa figura que estaba en lo alto

-Raiton Gian (Fuerza negativa) – Kakuzu

Un potente rayo eléctrico de tono azul cayó desde donde se encontraba esta extraña forma, iba dirigido a Ino y Kakashi, pero en el momento preciso Sasuke hizo su aparición

-Chidori!

La técnica traspasada a Sasuke por el ninja copia le había permitido, literalmente, cortar el ataque eléctrico y poner a salvo tanto a su actual novia como a su sensei, quien ya se había recuperado al sentir el peligro, entonces Kakashi se levantó su banda y con el Sharingan funcionando ejecutó la misma técnica que su alumno había usado y sirviéndose de sus hombros como impulso llegó hasta la figura para estamparle el raikiri en pleno rostro…em…máscara, y con eso provocar su caída o muerte, si se le podía decir a algo que no lucía como un ser humano o algún animal conocido por el hombre

Luego el hombre de la máscara trató de atacar nuevamente a su símil de la hoja, pero unas bolas de fuego de Sasuke le cortaron el paso, aunque tampoco lo complicaron tanto ya que las saltó ignorando el calor que debía haber sobre ellas y siguió su camino hacia el ninja copia, Kakashi quiso apoyar la estrategia de Sasuke por lo que siguió bombardeando a su enemigo con técnicas katon cuando de pronto tuvo a su adversario prácticamente sobre él, le volvieron a dar un puñetazo demoledor…aunque al impactar el golpe sólo liberó electricidad, demostrando que era un raikage bunshin y aturdiéndolo unos instantes para que Sasuke pudiese decir las palabras mágicas

-Kirin

La ciudad entera se iluminó con el relámpago producido por Sasuke quien hizo que su oponente fuera fulminado por una descarga de millones de volts producto del impacto directo de la energía de un rayo, así que cuando cayó muerto Kakashi apareció de las sombras producidas por el edificio colindante y bajó hasta donde estaban sus otrora alumnos, la cosa iba de maravillas hasta que Ino advirtió algo extraño

Una de las figuras negras que aún quedaban, se estaba "introduciendo" en el enemigo que acababan de vencer y éste parecía volver a la vida, definitivamente ese sujeto se llevaba el premio a las rarezas que habían visto ya que no conocían de nadie que pudiese volver a incorporarse luego de ser fulminado por un ataque como ese, entonces Sasuke se preparó para hacer caer otro rayo aunque no pudo hacerlo porque hacia él fue enviado un dragón de agua por la última de las figuras negras y que había aparecido por la única salida existente en el callejón, Ino se apresuró y le arrojó algunos kunai que no iban hacia la "máscara" por lo que simplemente los absorbió…aunque en el interior hicieron…BOOM…ya que iban con notas explosivas igual que los que utilizó para salvar a sus compañeros y amigos, aunque la figura no cayó de inmediato, demostrando tener gran resistencia, iba a moverse nuevamente, pero un animal destellante, compuesto de pura energía eléctrica con apariencia de perro apareció de un momento a otro y lo embistió de lleno, provocándole su fin de forma adelantada, Ino volteó a mirar y agradecer a su sensei quien simplemente se tapaba el ojo para evitar seguir abusando de su chakra

Sasuke mientras tanto estaba acercándose a su adversario para liquidarlo de una vez por todas, si en efecto tenía una "vida" por cada una de esas criaturas, ya no debía tener más ya que una fue destruida en la explosión, la otra recibió el raikiri, la que los había atacado recién sufrió el animal eléctrico de Kakashi, mientras que la última restante había dado su vida por la del enmascarado; en su aproximación Sasuke tomó una de las cuchillas especiales para intentar aproximarse desde lejos a su oponente, así que cuando iba corriendo con el chidori en mano tenía todas las intenciones de clavárselo en el corazón y acabar eso de una vez por todas, pero desde el suelo brotó una gran cantidad de tentáculos como los que había usado al principio

Nuevamente sintió como le arrancaban de cuajo la fuerza vital, pero haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza mental reunió su concentración y su chakra para extender al máximo la navaja y logró la distancia y el poder suficiente para cortarlo por el torso, haciendo un corte diagonal que pasó justo por donde debía estar su corazón partiéndolo a la mitad, entonces cayó al suelo hasta que Ino lo vino a recoger

….

..

Naruto se moría de la envidia, sus amigos estaban enfrentando a alguien fuerte y él estaba confinado a un estúpido cuarto médico con una mujer a quien le habían inyectado un sedante, pero según el médico se pondría bien dentro de unas ocho o doce horas. Cuando vio el relámpago confirmó que el sujeto debía ser fuerte como para que Sasuke utilice el kirin, así que comenzó a contar los segundos que faltaban para sus seis meses de "para" y poder estar ahí en el campo de batallas

…

..

Tras la pelea el escuadrón se dividió, Ino iría a revisar el interior del lugar junto con Sasuke quien se recuperaba de su última interacción con los tentáculos, mientras que Kakashi revisaba el enemigo y se aseguraba que no quedara ningún otro ahí afuera

Los jóvenes veían con asombro todo lo que había en el interior, era un verdadero laboratorio de investigación con todo lo que podían imaginar, se veía que aquel hombre llamado Kakuzu en algunos documentos hacía experimentos con humanos, cuando estuvieron revisando se vio que el hombre buscaba crear "soldados" mejorados con la capacidad para pensar como un ser humano, pero con "partes" animales que les brindaran mejoras comparativas con los demás y al parecer tenía bastantes clientes potenciales, Ino se puso a liberar a la gente que había sido secuestrada y permanecía en extrañas cámaras que parecían huevos y los mantenían en suspensión, aunque muy a su pesar dos de las personas, un hombre y una mujer tenían bastantes alteraciones y cosas extrañas en sus cuerpos, así que pensó que lo más seguro para ellos y para el resto de la aldea sería dejarlos ahí y darlos por muertos, así que sacó a la gente afuera, donde ya estaba Kakashi esperando, luego volvió para llenar ese laboratorio de papeles explosivos con tal que esos datos y todo lo que hubiese ahí se perdiera y nadie nunca pueda recrearlo, Sasuke por otro lado estuvo revisando la parte de la "casa" y se fijó que era un sitio desarreglado, pero con cosas muy lujosas, claramente el hombre tenía dinero y no le importaba al sitio, pero sí tenía cosas caras, probablemente le gustaba usar cosas caras, pero no se molestaba en gastar para cosas tan simples como adornos, iluminación o mantenimiento, revisó por todos lados, pero además de dos maletines llenos de billetes grandes no encontró nada más y tampoco quiso tener dinero mal habido en las manos, por lo que lo dejó ahí mismo a sabiendas que Ino haría volar todo el lugar

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Ino detonó la explosión que destrozó todas esas casas que estaban unidas y despertó a prácticamente toda la aldea, llevaron a las cuatro personas que rescataron al cuarto médico donde Naruto esperaba y luego de poner a las personas bajo cuidado del doctor, se fueron de ahí explicándole todo lo acontecido a Naruto en el camino

Al día siguiente Naruto se levantó bastante temprano ya que no había hecho nada la noche anterior, faltaba poco para las ocho de la mañana y él había ido a reportarse con el cliente y le comunicó el éxito de la misión, junto con algunos detalles sobre la amenaza para que él estuviera un poco más al tanto de lo sucedido en su propia aldea, el hombre le dio las gracias y dijo que iría a averiguar el estado de los que habían sido rescatados, ofreció pagarle a Naruto, pero el rubio declinó la propuesta diciendo que Kakashi era quien iba a cargo y a él debía de entregarle el dinero

Naruto iba caminando por un parque, estaba de camino y le pareció buena idea ir por ahí, pero ahora había sentido algo y por más que no tuviera permitido usar chakra, sus sentidos seguían siendo los mismos, así que dio un salto, justo en el momento antes de que aparecieran dos ninjas en el suelo donde él acababa de estar hace unos segundos, con claras intenciones de atacarlo, dos más aparecieron en el aire a cada lado suyo y portaban cuerdas ninja, claramente querían atraparlo vivo, él intentó juntar las manos para detener el tiempo…

-aaahhhrrgggg!

Apenas los círculos que representaban el espacio-tiempo hicieron contacto, él sintió un tremendo dolor en los brazos que le hizo separarlos de inmediato y no poder hacer nada más para salvarse, así que fue víctima de los ninjas que saltando de un lado a otro pudieron atraparlo con sus lazos, el rubio agradecía el que llevara bastante ropa y aún no lo hayan tocado ya que la última persona a quien le había quitado sus poderes había sido Uchiha Madara y su Mangekyou Sharingan podría serle útil en una situación de peligro

Cuando lo tenían bien atado aparecieron más ninjas, haciendo doce en total, varios se reunieron como discutiendo su próximo paso a seguir y en ese momento Naruto pudo ver un símbolo en una de las ropas que uno de ellos portaba, pero no pudo decir nada ya que rápidamente lo amordazaron y el que tenía el objeto que llamó la atención del rubio se lo guardó dentro de sus ropas

Sintieron varias presencias poderosas, podrían ser parte del enemigo que habían enfrentado la noche anterior y ahora habían salidos todos al mismo tiempo…claramente ayudaba el que Sasuke e Ino compartieran la habitación, pero nuevamente faltaba uno y lo tenían a la vista, Kakashi fue el más sorprendido al ver que uno de los sujetos que estaba frente a la posada tenía a un inconsciente Naruto sobre sus hombros, mientras los ocho restantes estaban alertas a cualquier movimiento

-entréguennos a Sasuke Uchiha y no le haremos nada a Naruto Namikaze – Secuestrador

-¿Cómo nos conocen? – Sasuke

-pensando_: incluso ese bandido nos reconoció, geez Sasuke se olvida de su fama_ – Kakashi

-Uchiha, entrégate si no quieres que le pase algo a tu compañero – Secuestrador

-susurrando: Sasuke, hay más alrededor nuestro – Ino

-lo sé, esto será peligroso, pero creo que tenemos que seguirles el juego – Sasuke - ¡está bien, me entregaré, pero deben dejar a Naruto!

-ven aquí, cuando te tengamos lo dejaremos ir – Secuestrador

Sasuke con las manos en alto se aproximó lentamente hacia donde estaban los sujetos que tenían a Naruto en su poder, uno de ellos se adelantó y antes de que Sasuke pudiera hace algo le puso un sello en la frente, éste hizo que de forma súbita perdiera casi todo su chakra por lo que también se desmalló y lo recogió el mismo hombre, Kakashi e Ino iban a atacar a los tipos, pero los otros ninjas hicieron su aparición y de pronto tres figuras más aparecieron entre los de Konoha y los secuestradores

-si intentan algo ahora sus amigos no saldrán bien – Secuestrador

-¿Qué quieren con ellos? – Ino

-eso es asunto nuestro niña – Secuestrador

En ese momento uno de los tipos puso una nota explosiva en la frente de Sasuke y de Naruto, entonces los demás comenzaron a irse de ahí, a excepción de él y los tres que habían aparecido de último, tanto Ino como Kakashi veían con impotencia cómo sus compañeros, amigos y novio eran secuestrados ante sus propios ojos sin que hubiera algo que pudiesen hacer para ayudarlos, pero si se movían el hombre que les había puesto los explosivos podía activarlos y sería su fin, no sabían si los necesitaban vivos o muertos, pero con la vida de ellos en la línea no podían correr ese tipo de riesgos

Con mucha impotencia vieron cómo finalmente los últimos cuatro individuos que se habían quedado atrás desaparecieron usando el jutsu de transportación, ahora podrían estar en cualquier sitio a las afueras de esa aldea y les llevaban al menos veinte minutos de ventaja, además eran demasiados y tenían rehenes, por lo que no había forma de que pudieran hacer algo más y esperar salir bien

-(llorando) sensei…¿qué podemos hacer? – Ino

-me temo que sólo podemos volver a Konoha y esperar que vuelvan con bien – Kakashi

…

..

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba a punto de caer la noche, no sabía para nada donde estaba y lo único que veía era un cuarto bastante sólido, probablemente utilizado como prisión ya que sólo tenía unos pequeños bloques a modo de ventanas, tenía las manos y los pies esposados, aunque las manos se las habían dejado a su espalda y desafortunadamente el usar su técnica espacio-temporal estaba fuera de discusión ya que le producía un gran dolor el activar los sellos

Entonces recordó lo último que vio, fue un trozo de un pañuelo que él conocía, lo había visto un par de ocasiones, pero el símbolo que iba en él es uno que cualquier ninja de Konoha conocía y sólo podía conducirlo a una persona

-¡Ayumi!

En ese preciso momento la mujer iba entrando al cuarto con su disfraz, el rubio se sorprendió ya que parecía como si al nombrarla la hubiera invocado, estaba a punto de comenzar a gritarle a la chica, pero rápidamente apareció un ninja y le volvió a poner una mordaza en la boca para que no pudiera decir nada, luego el tipo miró a Ayumi y luego que ésta asintiera, desapareció

-por favor escúchame, sé que no apruebas esto, pero te prometo que hay una razón – Ayumi

El rubio la miró y asintió, en un modo silencioso de prometer que se iba a comportar, así que la chica le acercó y desató la tela que acababan de poner sobre su boca

-Naruto, tengo con certeza el paradero de Itachi

Esto provocó un shock en Naruto, ¿cómo era posible que ella, una simple niña pudiera hacer algo que ni Jiraiya con su red de espionaje había logrado en años?

-¿cómo?

-le pagué a un tipo que conoce a un mafioso, éste contrata ninjas renegados para hacer su trabajo sucio y por esas cosas llegó hasta Itachi, entonces él se lo dijo a mi contacto y éste a mí, el asunto es que sólo permanecerá en ese sitio por cuatro días más y luego no sé si podré volver a ubicarle, además el lugar se encuentra a dos días de viaje desde aquí – Ayumi

-¿Dónde estamos? – Naruto

-en un antiguo frigorífico de una carnicería – Ayumi – compré el sitio cuando planee todo esto ya que es un lugar poco transitado y los muros son resistentes ya que solían aislar el frío

-no puede ser…por qué tenía que ser ahora!

-¿De qué hablas Naruto?

-¿no lo recuerdas? – Naruto – no puedo luchar, estoy cuando mucho al diez por ciento de mis capacidades

-¿en serio? – Ayumi – no lo sabía, como nunca lo dijiste así no sabía que aún estabas resentido por la guerra, pensé que en estas semanas que han pasado ya te habías recuperado

-mmm…. – Sasuke

-maldición, Sasuke despertó…tendremos que decirle todo – Naruto

Sasuke despertó y estaba mirando hacia otro lado, tenía la mordaza aunque aún así intentó gritar, los otros dos jóvenes vieron cómo aún esposado alcanzó una de las cuchillas que canalizaban chakra y con sólo el toque de un dedo pudo crear una navaja capaz de deshacerse de las esposas, entonces liberó sus pies también y finalmente se deshizo de la mordaza, entonces miró su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver a Naruto aún esposado conversando cerca de Ayumi

-¡AAAAA!!!

Luego de que Sasuke se desahogue y le grite varias veces a Ayumi que estaba loca se dignó a escucharla, su asombro fue aún mayor al de Naruto cuando escuchó que tenía a su hermano a su alcance, miró a Naruto como preguntándole qué hacer

-la decisión es tuya, yo no puedo luchar, pero aún puedo quitarle su Sharingan – Naruto – te apoyaré en lo que sea que elijas

La confusión y las dudas se posesionaron de la mente de Sasuke, por un lado tenía a su alcance a su hermano, el hombre que había masacrado a todo su clan y que de no ser por la aparición de Naruto hubiera arruinado su vida por completo, aquel sujeto por el cual profesaba un odio eterno que no disminuiría hasta que le quite la vida con sus propias manos, pero por otro lado sabía que por más que discutiera con él, Naruto acabaría acompañándolo y en ese estado no podía luchar y menos contra alguien tan poderoso como Itachi, ¡cielos! Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder él solo contra su hermano, por lo que menos arriesgaría la vida de su mejor amigo

-jajajaja – Naruto

-¿de qué te ríes idiota?

-¿dónde se fue el Sasuke de antes? – Naruto – ese que me decía a diario que haría lo que sea por acabar a su hermano, que yo sólo era una herramienta para lograr su venganza, del mismo modo que lo era un kunai o cualquier otra arma

-sabes perfectamente que eso era mi discurso para alejar a los demás y que hemos vivido demasiadas cosas como para considerarte como tal – Sasuke – eres como mi hermano

-no te preocupes por mí, me siento un poco mejor – Naruto – creo que puedo luchar un rato, después de todo será sólo un toque y el resto será tuyo

-¿estás seguro?

-(poniéndose de pie) si, jejeje Naruto Namikaze no rehúye de un desafío, además me estoy sintiendo mejor, ya tengo deseos de mostrarle a tu hermanos mis técnicas a ver si puede copiarlas con esos ojos suyos

-pensando: _Naruto…hace un momento me dijiste que casi no podías usar jutsus ya que cuando lo intentas sientes un dolor horrible…pero aún así te haces el fuerte para apoyar a Sasuke, eres admirable, sólo espero que salgas bien de todo esto…si algo te pasara por mi culpa…_ - Ayumi

-(con su Sharingan activado por pura determinación) está bien, Itachi vamos por ti – Sasuke

….

..

En Konoha parecía que iba a arder troya, al recibir la noticia el quinto Hokage se puso fúrico y mandó a reunir cinco escuadrones ANBU, todos ellos con ninjas rastreadores y los envió a buscar rastro de su hijo y de Sasuke, les dijo que el tiempo era primordial y apenas sepan algo debían lanzar uno de los kunai que él les había dado y que permitían usar el Hirashin no jutsu, Kakashi iba a protestar por lo exagerado de la medida ya que era mucho que el mismo Hokage en persona abandonara la villa, pero Minato no escuchaba razones y mandó salir a los ninjas de inmediato, estaba sumamente nervioso por el estado de su hijo y molesto consigo mismo por haberlo autorizado a partir en ese estado ya que al no poder usar chakra no podía defenderse bien, pero nunca se esperó un ataque así de organizado

….

..

Llevaban un día y tres cuartos de viaje, les quedaba poco para llegar a la ciudad porteña a la que se dirigían, ese sitio era un lugar muy transitado en el cual a Itachi le pagaban por hundir sutilmente a los barcos que no pagaran por protección al mafioso que estaba contratando al Uchiha, el renegado periódicamente hacía ese tipo de trabajos, normalmente eran cosas que no llamaran mucho la atención y que no implicara matar gente, al menos no gente inocente y con eso tenía dinero para pasar algunos meses más hasta su próximo trabajo

Naruto iba algo cansado, iban viajando bastante rápido y llevaba sus músculos casi al tope de su capacidad, mientras que Sasuke iba utilizando chakra en sus extremidades para facilitar la tarea, debían llegar pronto para tener tiempo de descansar y de encontrar a Itachi, pero el rubio aparentaba como que nada ocurría y decía que sólo tenía calor o que sentía el chakra fluir mejor dentro de su cuerpo y seguía tras Sasuke, el Uchiha no sabía si creerle o no, pero tampoco es que eso cambiaría mucho las cosas ya que así como él, su amigo era muy terco y no dejaría que nada los detenga hasta llegar con el mayor de los únicos Uchihas sobrevivientes

Cuando por fin llegaron a la aldea, Sasuke le dijo a Naruto que se fuera al hotel mientras él iba a localizar a su hermano, Naruto le preguntó si estaba bien, no porque le estuviera pasando algo, sino por la carga emocional que implicaba todo ese asunto de su venganza y su hermano, pero el Uchiha le dijo que lo superaría y no lo iba a abandonar en este momento, siempre lo habían planificado como una pelea de equipo en la que Naruto desarmaría a Itachi y luego Sasuke lo remataría

….

..

Al día siguiente Naruto despertó como nuevo, realmente le hacía falta un buen descanso luego de ese arduo viaje, aunque se sobresaltó al ver a Sasuke despierto y listo para partir frente a él

-¿desde cuándo estás así? – Naruto

-hace un par de horas, llámalo ansias o lo que sea, pero apenas pude dormir dos horas – Sasuke

-¿lo encontraste?

-sí, estuve hablando con un tipo que ve a un joven de cabello largo y negro salir todos los días al muelle, estoy seguro que es él – Sasuke

De ese modo ambos arreglaron sus cosas y salieron rápidamente, la adrenalina corría a full, sus sentidos agudizados al máximo, especialmente los de Sasuke, mientras que Naruto por precaución iba un par de metros retrasados, ambos se subieron al techo de un edificio cercano hasta que lo vieron saliendo, el inconfundible joven alto de cabello negro azabache, ojos del mismo color, paso silencioso y esas ojeras que casi marcaban una x en su rostro y mostraban las noches de duro entrenamiento que el chico había pagado por el poder que poseía ahora, excepto por el que obtuvo por medios "poco honorables"

-pensando: _es él…por fin te tengo, Itachi_ – Sasuke


	21. Enfrentando más de una cosa

CAPITULO 19 Enfrentando más de una cosa

Naruto y Sasuke pudieron ver cómo Itachi salía, pero tras un par de calles, en vez de tomar el camino hacia el muelle hizo un desvío y siguió caminando hacia la salida de la aldea, eso era malo ya que si salían de la ciudad no podrían seguir escondiéndose en los techos y quedarían al descubierto, aún así siguieron tras el mayor de los Uchihas quien seguía tan tranquilo y calmado como siempre, a diferencia de Sasuke quien en cualquier momento saltaba hacia su hermano

Cuando se estaba alejando más era necesario mostrarse o le perderían de vista y para alguien tan talentoso como Itachi, tan sólo un segundo podría ser demasiado ya que podía irse de ahí y nunca más volverían a saber de él, así que se pusieron de pie sobre el edificio, pero como por acto reflejo Itachi dio media vuelta y miró a sus perseguidores

Poom

Sasuke miró hacia un lado y vio cómo Naruto caía desmallado al suelo, miró nuevamente a su hermano y notó que tenía activado el Mangekyou Sharingan, seguramente había caído en el mismo genjutsu que él recibió años atrás, durante la misma noche de la muerte de su familia, escena que su hermano le hizo revivir una y otra vez, si era así nada de lo que hiciera podría ayudarle ya que estaría dormido por al menos dos o tres semanas, lamentó que se cayera y se golpeara al caer al suelo, pero él tenía que preocuparse de quien aún estaba en pie o acabaría igual

Activó su Sharingan y sacó sus cuchillas especiales para arremeter contra su hermano, de un salto cayó sobre él enterrándole la navaja extendida con chakra en un hombro, pero de pronto éste se convirtió en una gran bandada de cuervos y pudo sentir cómo alguien le sujetaba el brazo desde atrás, era su hermano que había aparecido de sorpresa para hacerle una llave, pero lo alejó extendiendo la longitud de la otra navaja, amenazando con perforarlo si no se alejaba de inmediato, cosa que el renegado hizo

-te haré pagar por destruir el clan y a nuestra familia – Sasuke

-me gustaría verte intentándolo

El mayor de los dos, quien seguía con su Mangeyou Sharingan activado miró a su hermano, quien evitó mirarle directamente a los ojos, pero miró una de sus manos y sin proponérselo cayó de todas formas bajo el genjutsu

-este es mi Tsukiyomi, creo que lo debes recordar, aquí yo controlo todo, soy como tu dios

-ya no más – Sasuke

No supo si fue gracias a su habilidad con los genjutsus o simplemente a su firme voluntad de venganza, pero fue capaz de romper el más poderoso de los genjutsus con que contaba el hermano mayor, quien se tomó el ojo con la mano, el fallar una de sus técnicas así le producía cierto daño, pero comenzó a acumular chakra en su otro ojo de inmediato

Sasuke sin embargo no se quedó esperando a recibir el siguiente ataque, sino que le lanzó una gran bola de fuego que Itachi hábilmente esquivó de un salto, entonces vio cómo su hermano pequeño comenzó a atacarlo nuevamente con las cuchillas, él sacó una katana que llevaba y comenzó a esquivar sus ataques, gracias a su Sharingan sabía que las armas llevaban chakra de tipo rayo por lo que podrían cortar su espada como si fuera de papel así que no servía de nada intentar bloquear, aunque gracias a que sus ojos eran más avanzados que los de su hermano esto no era necesario ya que podía ver todos sus golpes con anticipación y hasta ahora ya le había hecho botar una de sus armas al golpearle en la mano con el mango de la espada

Cuando sintió que el chakra era suficiente abrió el otro ojo para ejecutar la otra técnica que le había otorgado el Mangekyou Sharingan

-Amaterasu!

La flamas negras salieron rápidamente desde el ojo de Itachi, pero Sasuke quien algo sabía de dicha técnica activó lo que había preparado para esa situación

-Akari Raimei no Jutsu (Técnica del relámpago de luz) – Sasuke

El cuerpo del menor de los hermanos rápidamente se cubrió con una fina, pero sumamente luminosa capa de electricidad que encandiló a Itachi y a Sasuke también, impidiéndoles ver y por consiguiente, utilizar alguna técnica ocular, por lo que el Amaterasu fue desactivado, junto con una cosa que Itachi no esperaba perder

-¿Cómo?

-jejeje, lo hice – Naruto

En ese momento Naruto estaba en el suelo tocando con sus dedos, los dedos del pie de Itachi lo que significaba que le acababa de quitar sus ojos y las técnicas que poseía gracias a ellos

Flash Back

Naruto cayó víctima del Tsukiyomi pese a que nunca vio directamente al rostro de Itachi, el mayor de los Uchiha le preguntó qué hacía ahí, entonces él le contestó que Sasuke era su mejor amigo y lo estaba ayudando y acompañando tal como Sasuke lo había hecho con él en el pasado y que el mismo Sasuke le había dicho que lo consideraba un hermano

Luego de escuchar eso el rostro de Itachi tuvo un notorio quiebre, aunque el rubio no lo notó ya que tenía los ojos cerrados desde el momento en que cayó en el genjutsu, lo que Itachi no sabía es que había activado el Mangekyou Sharingan de Madara, esperaba de esta forma ser capaz de resistir el daño mental provocado por la poderosa ilusión aunque sin romperla para no alertarlo, aunque el ser apuñalado durante 72 horas no era tan fácil de soportar, ya que el dolor era real

Aún luego de desmallarse unos instantes, fue capaz de reponerse y recuperar la consciencia justo a tiempo para presenciar el ataque cegador de Sasuke y aprovecharlo como distracción, para arrastrarse hacia Itachi a la velocidad de la luz y tocarlo en los pies para quitarle sus poderes y mostrarle al Uchiha sus mismos ojos rojos

Fin Flash Back

Por todo lo realizado ahora no podía hacer absolutamente nada, estaba despierto, pero no tenía fuerzas para mover ni un dedo, aunque al menos ya había hecho su parte y ahora el resto dependía de Sasuke

-Kuchiyose no jutsu! – Sasuke

En ese momento aparecieron casi los mismos perros ninjas que invocaba Kakashi, a excepción de pakkun ya que según lo que su sensei le había dicho, el perro cabezón tenía un vínculo especial con Kakashi y no le gustaba que nadie más lo invoque, aunque los demás eran más que suficientes para acercarse corriendo a un impactado Itachi quien aún no se reponía a la pérdida de sus ojos, por lo que no pudo salvarse de las mordidas, quedando inmóvil a merced de su hermano quien lo miraba como a un gran blanco, el menos de los Uchiha juntó las manos y tras hacer algunos sellos, el sonido de las aves y el resplandor del chidori se hicieron presentes

-espera Sasuke, ¿no quieres saber la verdad sobre el clan Uchiha? – Itachi

En ese momento Sasuke parpadeó de asombro, pero no iba a dejar que nada arruine el momento por el cual había vivido, sólo comenzó con su carrera hasta impactar la técnica que le había enseñado Kakashi directo en el corazón de su hermano, quedándose conforme sólo una vez que vio su mano salir desde el otro lado y la boca de Itachi llenarse de sangre

-como si me interesara lo que pueda decirme un asesino y traidor como tú – Sasuke

De ese modo la verdad sobre el clan Uchiha, su ancestro Madara y la conspiración murieron junto con Itachi quien se sentía feliz de haber cumplido al menos con el deseo de ver a su hermano convertido en alguien poderoso y que no estaba solo, lamentaba no haber podido congraciarse un poco o al menos explicarle algunas cosas, pero ahora que Madara también estaba muerto no había peligro de que le envenenaran la mente o algo por el estilo, así que realmente podía morir en paz

-¿Sasuke…cómo te sientes? – Naruto

-(respirando profundo)….liviano – Sasuke – y tú?

-tremendamente débil, por favor acu…. – Naruto

El rubio volvió al mundo de los sueños, claramente su estado era malo y no estaba como para burlar el espacio-tiempo ni para andar soportando todo el estrés que un genjutsu de ese calibre le podía provocar, realmente el hecho de que soportara todo eso era un milagro que probaba la fortaleza de la determinación humana

Sasuke a modo de ceremonia extrajo los ojos de su hermano que ya no poseían el Sharingan activado, pero tenían el potencial para hacerlo y quemó el resto del cuerpo hasta que no quedó ni el más mínimo rastro de su hermano, dio gracias de que Naruto no estuviera despierto ya que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y su rostro, sentía mucho dolor por lo que había perdido en manos de aquel hombre, toda una infancia destruida por alguien que sólo quería probar su capacidad, no entendía cómo tal crueldad podía suceder…ese tipo de cosas le hacía cuestionarse la existencia de un dios que vele por ellos, o si simplemente era un dios aquel cuyo poder sobrepasaba el del resto

Hizo eso según lo estipulado en unos pergaminos, que decían que antes de que el clan se estabilizara en una villa única, los problemas internos se resolvían mediante un "duelo de fuego" en el cual sólo se permitía usar el poder de tus puños y tus técnica katon, sumado al poder de tu Sharingan, el premio del vencedor eran los ojos del perdedor, mientras que el castigo para éste además era ser quemado hasta la más mínima partícula de su existencia, demostrando así que en ese clan, sólo los más fuertes sobrevivían

Luego de eso cargó a Naruto y lo llevó hasta un médico que había en el pueblo para que lo revise por si acaso, comenzaba a pensar que su amigo podría haber estado exagerando sobre sus capacidades actuales sólo para hacerlo ir a combatir, sea como fuese, le estaba muy agradecido ya que sólo gracias a él había conseguido la venganza que siempre habían anhelado

….

..

Poof

"Minato, los chicos están bien, aunque al parecer Naruto intentó usar su chakra porque está siendo atendido, pero sólo necesita descanso, yo me ocuparé de ellos.

Jiraiya"

-¿cómo lo supo?.... – Minato – al menos esto me deja tranquilo, Kakashi! (el ninja copia apareció) encárgate de cancelar los grupos de búsqueda

-hai

….

..

-¿Qué hace aquí? – Sasuke

-chico, Minato ha montado un gran alboroto cuando se enteró de los del secuestro – Jiraiya - ¿Qué les hicieron?

Flash Back

Cuando aún estaban con Ayumi en el cuarto, Sasuke sacó a colación el acontecimiento del secuestro y preguntó por lo que harían una vez que terminen su combate para no arriesgarse a decir la verdad y exponerla

-eso ya lo tenía preparado – Ayumi

Entonces la mujer saca dos jeringas y coge el brazo de Naruto quien estaba más cerca y para éstos momentos ya estaba sin las esposas, entonces le pincha varias veces la aguja de una jeringa en el antebrazo y luego le pasa una toalla para que se cubra la zona

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Naruto

-su coartada, si les preguntan dirán que les sacaron sangre y luego los abandonaron

-me parece una buena idea – Sasuke

Flash Back

Al ver al sanin, Sasuke se levantó la manga de su chaqueta revelando las pequeñas, pero abundantes marcas en su antebrazo

-nos sacaron sangre, quizá quieran hacer algún experimento o algo parecido – Sasuke – luego de eso nos volvieron a dormir y despertamos por aquí, Naruto quiso rastrearlos, pero cuando intentó hacer una técnica sintió un gran dolor en sus brazos y al poco tiempo cayó inconsciente

-ya veo, ¿qué les dijo el médico?

-que Naruto debería estar hospitalizado desde hace tres semanas y por lo menos durante tres más

-ojalá que duerma unos días más o no habrá modo alguno de mantenerlo internado – Jiraiya

-no creo que ahora tenga tantos deseos de salir, la vez pasada quería acompañar a Temari, pero ahora que han roto no hay mucho que tenga por hacer – Sasuke

-si tu lo dices – Jiraiya – estaré en el pueblo, cuando Naruto despierte y estén listos para volver avísame y los llevaré

-está bien

Al cabo de dos días el rubio despertó por fin, aunque se sentía muy débil y apenas podía hablar, tuvo que pasar en total una semana para que pudiera moverse con normalidad, así que tras ese tiempo se reunieron con Jiraiya para comenzar un lento y silencioso viaje de regreso a Konoha

Una vez ahí Minato abrazó a su hijo, estaba muy preocupado por él ya que un enemigo había aprovechado su estado de debilidad y si algo le pasaba hubiera sido su culpa, Ino también estaba contenta, aunque estaba abrazando a Sasuke, tenía mucho miedo de que algo malo le fuera a pasar, corroboraron sus dichos y como los dos coincidían y tenían las marcas de los pinchazos no había para qué dudar de lo que decían, así que les hicieron algunos exámenes de rutina para saber si les habían inyectado algo, pero ambos se encontraban limpios, luego de eso Minato advirtió a Naruto que pasaría un tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a salir de la aldea y aunque no disfrutaba eso del todo, sabía que lo hacían por su propio bien

….

..

Llevaba varios días de vuelta en la aldea, estaba aburrido ya que Sasuke e Ino habían salido en una misión, Kakashi y Jiraiya andaban promocionando el último libro del pervertido, Minato como siempre tenía bastante trabajo en la oficina y no quería ir a molestar a su sensei sólo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, por lo que fue a la biblioteca, pero no a la parte de los libros o los jutsus normales, sino que entró a la zona restringida donde estaban los jutsus prohibidos que nunca se habían realizado por su peligro o los costos que tenían, eran técnicas que no existían en los anales de la historia y de seguro sorprenderían a cualquiera, sólo tenía que examinarlas y estudiarlas para asegurarse de que tengan éxito y buscar algún modo en que pueda pagar el precio que requerían

…

..

Ayumi estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, tanto que su padre no se le quería ni acercar ya que según algunos de los trabajadores andaba de muy mal carácter, la chica se había enterado que Naruto y Sasuke habían vuelto a Konoha con la compañía de Jiraiya, pero habían tardado bastante en hacerlo, por lo que podría ser que Naruto o Sasuke hayan salido lastimados, todo el asunto del secuestro realmente complicó las cosas y no quería aparecer en Konoha porque podría ser vinculada

Cuando los jóvenes de la hoja salieron en busca de Itachi, Ayumi le agradeció y le dio un pago especial a los doce ninjas guardianes de su padre por ayudarle en algo tan personal, el trabajo había salido de maravillas ya que Naruto había sido el único que vio el pañuelo que portaban todos y al darse cuenta, los demás pudieron decirle su error a tiempo para que éste lo corrija, esperaba que hayan logrado su objetivo para que puedan estar más tranquilos, ahora le tocaba a ella completar el suyo

Y no permitiría nada menos que el éxito

….

..

A los pocos días Naruto fue a ver a su maestro, el tercer Hokage y principalmente por principios le contó la verdad de todo el asunto, el viejo comenzó a reírse y le dijo que esa chica era alguien muy peligrosa, pero se alegró de que estuviera de parte suya, el anciano simplemente oyó en silencio y con especial atención la parte en que el Uchiha iba a disponerse a hablar, el mismo Naruto se sentía un poco inquieto al saber que podría existir una "verdad" sobre el clan Uchiha que él y su amigo desconocían, pero el sabio y longevo hombre simplemente cayó, el sacrificio que había hecho Itachi hasta el momento había valido la pena, el nombre del clan Uchiha estaba intacto y Sasuke se había convertido en alguien fuerte, no había motivo para arruinar las cosas ya que tal como estaban, era lo mejor para los más jóvenes, así que él tendría que cargar con el peso de la verdad así como con otras cosas que le pesaban en su conciencia, pero que con los años había acostumbrado a llevar

-¿me podrías decir en qué piensas cuando buscas técnicas prohibidas en ese estado?

-bueno…yo sé que tengo que cuidarme…pero me siento tan inútil que quiero hacer algo

-Naruto, lo mejor que puedes hacer es hacerle caso a tu padre y a los médicos, dedícate a descansar y recupérate – Sarutobi

-lo intentaré

-y no te preocupes que su aventura está a salvo conmigo

-muchas gracias sensei – Naruto

-pensando: _y así es como termina la vida de un héroe, sumido en el odio y el rencor, el hombre que sacrificó todo por la paz de Konoha y del mundo entero, muriendo como un traidor, es una pena ya que prometía muchísimo, pero… descansa en paz Itachi, te lo ganaste_ – Sarutobi

….

..

Un mes había transcurrido, Naruto había tenido con qué entretenerse con la sección que nadie se atrevía a ver de la biblioteca, Minato sabía de esto, pero lo único que le había dicho es que tuviera cuidado y siguiera las indicaciones del doctor si es que quería volver pronto a las misiones, cosa que él realmente deseaba, en ese tiempo llegó una delegación de Suna que venían a hacer unos negocios y como carga extra traían a Temari quien quiso hablar con Naruto, pero el rubio no dio su brazo a torcer y siguió firme en su postura de rechazo a su ex-novia, se sorprendió de lo fácil que le fue en esta ocasión el decirle que no y se dijo que tal vez había hecho lo correcto al cortarla

…

..

Se extrañaba de no tener noticias de Ayumi en todo este tiempo, suponía que la chica iría a verlo o al menos le preguntaría cómo les había ido, pero Sasuke le había dicho que posiblemente no quería meterse en problemas y que de algún modo la fueran a relacionar con el secuestro… hablando del cual, menos mal que no lo habían vuelto a secuestrar, y no sabía si era por ser perseguido o simplemente porque no tenía mucho más que hacer, pero se había puesto a hacer ejercicios físicos para pasar el tiempo, no usaba su chakra porque no debía, pero aún así entrenaba todo lo que podía, y por supuesto seguía asistiendo a la sección más temida de la biblioteca

Al final decidió que haría algo él y le escribió una carta, como esta podría ser interceptada decidió no poner nada comprometedor, así que se limitó a poner

"Ayumi, muchas gracias por todo, con tu ayuda logramos lo que nos habíamos propuesto y ya me estoy sintiendo mejor. Naruto"

…

..

La chica recibió el escueto mensaje dos días después de que el rubio lo enviara, se alegró mucho de recibir algo de él, principalmente porque estaba escrito por su puño y letra, así que tal como si de una carta de amor se tratase, lo guardó y atesoró como la más importante de sus pertenencias

….

..

El rubio estaba encerrado en su cuarto, sabía que si lo sorprendían haciendo eso lo iban a reprender, pero estaba sumamente aburrido de esta situación de no poder hacer nada, así que decidió que seguiría adelante con su plan, así que se mordió el pulgar para extraer algo de sangre y comenzó a dibujar algunos símbolos en su propio cuerpo, cuando terminó dijo…

- Fenikkusu no Fuuin (sellado del fénix) – Naruto

En ese instante, desde cada sello que tenía en el cuerpo, es decir desde el abdomen, los brazos y las piernas, una cantidad mediana de sangre comenzó a salir del cuerpo del rubio, mientras que algo comenzaba a formarse en su mano derecha, mano que tenía sumamente apretada, tanto que incluso tras perder el conocimiento por el shock hipovolémico la seguía empuñando

Según los cálculos de Naruto, su padre llegaría de quince a treinta minutos más y en efecto el Hokage llegó luego de veinte minutos, cuando llamó a su hijo y éste no le respondió se preocupó y fue a buscarlo, entonces lo vio en un charco de su propia sangre y se horrorizó, lo tomó rápidamente y lo llevó a toda velocidad al hospital, aún sentía su corazón latiendo y estaba tibio lo que le decía que sea lo que sea que haya hecho, lo había hecho hace poco tiempo

-pensando: _rayos! sabía que volvería pronto_ – Minato

Los médicos lo estabilizaron sin tantas dificultades, aunque lo tenían todo conectado a cables y aparatos de asistencia y monitoreo, la pura vista que tenía ante sus ojos entristecía al Hokage que no entendía qué tenía su hijo en la cabeza para cometer semejante estupidez, entonces recordó sus visitas a la zona de jutsus prohibidos o incompletos de la biblioteca y supuso que había intentado alguno, fallando en el proceso

-Mintao-sama su hijo está estable, pero todo su cuerpo está bajo un gran daño, esto es algo que él viene arrastrando de hace algún tiempo según los registros – Médico – al parecer no ha seguido las indicaciones de guardar reposo y este es el resultado, es poco probable que su condición empeore, sin embargo no puedo decirle cuando vaya a despertar o una vez que lo haga, cuánto tiempo le va a tomar el recuperarse lo suficiente como para volver a hacer algún tipo de actividad tan simple como correr

Esto solamente hacía sentir peor al rubio, no solamente por ver a su hijo en tan mal estado, sino porque era su culpa, si él hubiera sido capaz de enfrentar a Madara, Naruto no tendría que haber aparecido para vencerlo comiendo todas esas píldoras de alimento, de no ser por eso, ahora seguramente estaría bien, en algún lugar del mundo viajando feliz de la vida, pero no…por su culpa, por su debilidad se encontraba en esas condiciones…

…desde hace algunos días se le había ocurrido algo cuando encontró cierta información interesante, aunque sería reprochable desde cualquier punto de vista, era algo que cualquier padre haría por su hijo, utilizar todos los medios disponibles para ayudarlo

….

..

Toc toc

-¿Hokage-sama? – Ino

-hola Ino, ¿está Sasuke en casa?

-sí, ¿por qué?

-preferiría no decírtelo, esto es algo delicado y mientras menos personas lo sepan será mejor para todos – Minato

-está bien, iré por él – Ino

Así fue como el rubio entró cuando Sasuke atendió al huésped y pasaron a la sala de la casa, Sasuke le dijo que no había problema y que Ino era alguien de su entera confianza, por lo que el quinto procedió, primero les contó lo que había pasado con Naruto y su estado actual

-no se sienta tan mal Hokage-sama, todo estaría mejor si Naruto hiciera caso – Ino

-…no todo es su culpa… - Sasuke – también es culpa mía

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Minato

Entonces el Uchiha le cuenta de su "aventura" durante el secuestro, no es necesario decir el mayúsculo asombro que tenía escrito en toda la cara el rubio Hokage, no podía creer que una simple niña con dinero hubiese hecho todo eso y con tal precisión y pulcritud, realmente era una fortuna estar de su mismo lado, además era preocupante que Naruto haya tenido que recibir el Tsukiyomi y luego usar la velocidad de la luz de Madara

-bueno, no lograremos nada culpándonos, tengo un plan, pero si se llega a saber podrían incluso intentar destituirme – Minato

-por Naruto haría cualquier cosa – Sasuke

-cuenten conmigo también – Ino

…

..

Toc toc

-pase – Minato

-(entrando a la oficina) siento la demora Hokage-sama, me quedé completando unos formularios y se me pasó la hora

-no te preocupes… – Minato

-Shintenshin no jutsu! – Ino

-Sharingan! – Sasuke

-…Kabuto – Minato

De ese modo, tanto Sasuke como Ino usaron sus habilidades para entrar en la mente del joven, aquél chico era el hijo del líder de los médicos del escuadrón ANBU, era bastante buen médico y un buen ninja también, sus habilidades en el sigilo y la limpieza lo hacían parecer el significado mismo de lo que consistía ser un ninja, actuar rápido sin dejar rastro ni testigo alguno, como si nunca se hubiera estado ahí, pero no era por eso que le habían "tendido la trampa" sino que el Hokage había dado con un informe donde decía que había recibido una gran herida, pero él acusó tener un kekegenkai poco conocido que le permitía regenerar su cuerpo con bastante velocidad, por lo que nadie le dio más importancia, excepto el Hokage quien vio en él la posibilidad de curar a Naruto quien podía copiar cualquier habilidad usada frecuentemente por quien lo toque

Aunque los jóvenes novios encontraron algo inesperado en la mente del talentoso médico, se limitaron a hacer lo necesario para que el plan funcione, así que luego de invadir su mente, movieron unas pocas cosas y todo salió a la perfección

…

..

Kabuto aprovechó el ser conocido por varias personas del hospital para llegar hasta el piso donde estaba internado el rubio, con gran sigilo llegó hasta su cuarto, le tocó la frente con la mano descubierta y luego además de eso comenzó a aplicarle chakra curativo en varias partes del cuerpo, como para acelerar aún más el proceso. Finalmente cuando estuvo algo más bajo de chakra dejó el cuarto y se fue hasta las escaleras de emergencia, donde de pronto apareció en sus ojos la figura del Sharingan que se esfumó tras unos segundos y el chico volvió a la normalidad

Volvió a estar en control de sus actos y lo último que recordaba era que lo habían sometido a algunas pruebas, médicas y de habilidades de combate y lo acababan de promover a jounin, tenía en su mano el certificado y la banda que lo probaban, así que sin darle muchas vueltas más se fue contento a contarle las noticias a su familia

….

..

-ha sido un éxito – Sasuke

-Hokage-sama, tenemos que contarle algo importante – Ino

-por favor, no me digan que algo pasó con Naruto o que Kabuto recordará lo que pasó

-no es eso – Sasuke – Kabuto…ya estaba siendo controlado por alguien, su nombre es Akasuna no Sasori, pero no sabemos nada más, aunque puede que le haya vendido algo de información, era un jutsu no muy fuerte, pero sí muy efectivo y sutil, la víctima no tenía ni la más mínima idea del control ya que es ocasional

-rayos…siempre tienen que haber problemas, al menos el plan resultó – Minato – iré a ver a Naruto

Cuando Sasuke e Ino llegaron al hospital se alegraron tan pronto vieron a Minato, el Hokage estaba sonriendo ya que en el tiempo en que los jóvenes se habían dado un baño para relajarse luego de haber controlado a tal nivel la mente de alguien, el quinto recibió un informe médico sumamente auspicioso

El doctor dijo que no entendía cómo podía ser eso posible, pero el rubio había recuperado en menos de una hora casi toda la sangre perdida, además sus conductos de chakra se estaban desinflamando y volviendo a la normalidad, por lo que se esperaba que quedara en perfectas condiciones dentro de pocos días, para más remate ya le habían quitado la mayoría de las asistencias técnicas (las máquinas) y él se estaba moviendo por su cuenta en la cama

-ya veo, ahora sólo está durmiendo – Sasuke

-sí, aunque hoy mismo le prohibiré el ingreso a la sección peligrosa de la biblioteca – Minato

-yo creo que haga lo que haga igual acabará metiéndose en problemas – Ino

Jajajajaja

Los visitantes del rubio compartieron un momento de risas, al menos las cosas habían ido bien y su amigo o hijo ya se estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente, los más jóvenes de fueron, mientras que Minato lo hizo un rato después ya que ese día no había vuelto a la oficina en la tarde, excepto por la "promoción/trampa" que le habían dado a Kabuto

….

..

-al día siguiente-

Toc toc

-¿quién podrá ser a esta hora? – Minato

El Hokage abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a Ayumi tocando, especialmente luego de lo que le había contado Sasuke sobre su última aventura, por un lado tenía miedo de que estuviera tramando alguna otra cosa, pero por otro sentía inquietud por lo que hacía ahí

-¿Cómo está Naruto? – Ayumi

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-¿en serio le pasó algo?....yo…no sé, sólo estaba ayer y sentí algo extraño, como una opresión en el pecho y pensé que algo le había pasado

-pensando: _vaya, esta chica sí que tiene un lazo con mi hijo_ – Minato – él debe estar en el hospital, pide que te lleven al cuarto 501, es un cuarto especial para la gente…importante…así que será fácil encontrarlo, dile que iré a verlo al mediodía

-¿Está despierto? – Ayumi

-debería, mira si te quedas a almorzar te contaré todo

La chica encantada con la novedad de que el rubio estaba bien salió corriendo sonriente hacia el hospital, aunque se detuvo al escuchar la voz del Hokage

-ah…y una cosa…procura no secuestrarlo – Minato

El rubio lo dijo a modo de broma, pero la hija del feudal se quería morir, el Hokage se había enterado de su "inocente travesura" al menos aún no le había contado nada a su padre ni había armado un escándalo, así que por ese lado podía estar algo más tranquila, sin embargo ahora que sabía de lo que era capaz, tendría que tener más cuidado cada vez que hacía algo

….

..

Le pesaban los ojos, y el resto del cuerpo, pero como hacía mucho tiempo ya no sentía dolor alguno, algo había cambiado, pero afortunadamente ahora todo parecía estar mejor, sentía su chakra circulando con normalidad y eso era tan bueno que poco le importaba la razón, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más en el cuarto abrió los ojos para averiguar quién era la persona que estaba junto a él

-¿Ayumi?

-hola Naruto, ¿cómo estás?

-me siento mejor, pero…¿Qué haces aquí?

-no sé…sólo sentí que algo malo te había pasado y vine de inmediato – Ayumi

-muchas gracias – Naruto – es bueno ver un rostro bonito al despertar

El rubio se dio cuenta que tenía algo en la mano derecha, la levantó para tenerla frente a su rostro y vio una gema de color rojo con un kanji bastante pequeño en el interior que decía "vida" así que supo de inmediato que su jutsu había funcionado

-Ayumi…siento la sencillez, no tengo una cadena ni nada de eso…pero…esto es algo muy importante para mí – Naruto

La chica recibió con gran entusiasmo el objeto que el rubio le estaba dando, era una bonita gema de color rojo que parecía tener un fuego ardiendo en su interior, aunque su temperatura no era para nada tibia, en su interior tenía escrito el kanji "vida" y lo encontró maravilloso, podría ser una chica rica con la capacidad de comprar cualquier cosa, pero ese gesto lo valoraba más que cualquier objeto que el dinero le pudiera conseguir

-(al borde de las lágrimas) muchas gracias, te prometo que la cuidaré – Ayumi

-eso espero, he puesto mi vida en eso – Naruto

El rubio se levantó de la cama, se sentía bastante bien, juntó sus manos para probar sus poderes y con alegría pudo ver que había detenido el tiempo, sin sentir ningún tipo de dolor en el cuerpo, después volvió las cosas a la normalidad y activó el Mangekyou Sharingan que le había copiado a Itachi

-¿eso ojos…? – Ayumi

-sí, son lo que tenía Itachi – Naruto – ¿vamos a ver a mi padre?

-¿estás bien?

-sí, me siento perfectamente bien – Naruto

Entonces la chica le dio un tiempo a su enamorado para vestirse a gusto y luego partieron juntos hasta la oficina del quinto Hokage, Ayumi había olvidado el mensaje, pero ya que iban hacia el rubio mayor, no era necesario darlo

Cuando iban subiendo las escaleras llegaron hasta la puerta, aunque antes de tocar, el rubio miró con una sonrisa traviesa a la mujer y se disculpó, entonces apareció mediante su técnica espacio-temporal en el interior de la oficina

-¡El fantasma de la hoja ha vuelto! – Naruto

-¡Naruto! (sorprendido) – Minato

El rubio antes de acercarse a su padre abrió la puerta para que su anterior acompañante pudiera pasar, ante la intrigante mirada del Hokage

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba afuera? – Minato

-emm…veníamos juntos

-aps – Minato – eso lo explica todo, ¿cómo te sientes?

-me siento perfecto, no sé lo que hiciste, pero te lo agradezco – Naruto – estoy listo para volver a la acción

-eso me temía, así que he preparado esto para que no tengamos problemas – Minato

El líder de la villa le entregó una hoja que estaba chequeando a su hijo quien la miró con atención

"Prohibir la entrada de Naruto a la sección peligrosa de la biblioteca: listo

Prohibir la venta de píldoras a Naruto: listo

Prohibir la venta de notas explosivas a Naruto: listo

Prohibir la venta de tubos y recipientes de vidrio a Naruto: listo

Orden de avisarme cuando Naruto vaya a la biblioteca: listo

Orden de avisarme cuando Naruto compre armas: listo

Detalle mensual de las compras en armas e implementos de Naruto: listo

Informe semanal del uso de los campos de entrenamiento de Naruto: listo"

-¿Qué significa todo esto? – Naruto

-que no pienso dejar que vuelvas a cometer una tontería así – Minato – casi mueres por no recibir la supervisión necesaria, no repetiré ese error

-es una sabia decisión Minato-sama – Ayumi

-¡Ayumi no lo apoyes!

-pero si lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado

-no puede ser, todos están en mi contra

-sabes perfectamente que no es así, pero aquí se hace lo que yo digo y espero que ahora que podrás volver a las misiones dejes de hacer estupideces – Minato

De pronto todos miraron a la ventana cuando sintieron el sonido de una sandalia cerca de la ventana, resultó ser Jiraiya entrando en la oficina

-cielos, la seguridad de este sitio está relajándose – Jiraiya

-si fueses un enemigo ya estarías muerto – Naruto

En ese momento tanto Jiraiya como los demás a excepción del rubio miraron el pecho del sanin y se sorprendieron al ver que la zona de la ropa sobre el corazón estaba bastante mojado, como si le hubieran puesto un trozo de hielo encima, esto provocó un tenso silencio que por segundos dominó sin oposición el ambiente en la oficina más importante de la aldea

-¿Qué pasa Jiraiya? – Minato

-te tengo malas noticias, estamos en la mira de tres aldeas – Jiraiya


	22. Preámbulo

CAPITULO 20 Preámbulo

-¿Qué? – todos los demás

-así es, la aldea de la arena, la nube y la roca se han unido – Jiraiya – todos nos tienen en la mira y se están coordinando y comenzando a mover, estimo que estarán a nuestro alcance de aquí a una semana

-tenemos que atacarlos primero igual que con Kiri – Naruto

-no podemos hacer eso – Minato – si movilizamos tantas tropas las demás aldeas nos atacarían al regreso, la mejor opción es preparar una buena defensa y retrasarlos lo más posible

-déjame ir a una de las aldeas y provocar un desastre! – Naruto

-solo no te dejaré partir, recién te estás recuperando – Minato

-pero si tú sabes que estoy perfecto y tengo una habilidad genial, además si voy con alguien más sólo me retrasaría – Naruto

El rubio miró a su padre a los ojos, sabía que pedía mucho porque ir solo a una aldea que se preparaba para invadir Konoha era algo sumamente arriesgado, pero Naruto era el único que podía hacerlo posible

-está bien, puedes elegir una de las tres aldeas enemigas y retrasarlos lo más que puedas, pero no me importa cómo, te quiero aquí dos días antes del ataque – Minato

-está bien…iré a la roca, ya la conozco un poco – Naruto

-bueno, en ese caso yo iré a conseguir algo de ayuda y a retrasar a los de la nube – Jiraiya

-¡Sensei!

-Minato, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados si tu hijo va a correr un riesgo tan grande, además creo que la ayuda que voy a traer nos será de mucha ayuda, no hay modo alguno en que podamos contra tres aldeas unidas a menos que comencemos desde ahora mismo a hacerles todo el daño que podamos – Jiraiya

Tras planificar algunas cosas y que Minato le diera a Naruto un papel con un sello que le permitiría al quinto invocar a su hijo en la aldea en caso de que éste aún no regrese en el plazo indicado, las personas salieron de la oficina con mucho trabajo por hacer, Ayumi insistió en acompañar al rubio hasta su casa para su preparación

-¿estás seguro de esto? – Ayumi

-es mi deber, soy uno de los más poderosos y no hay modo alguno que nosotros solos podamos contra las fuerzas reunidas de tres aldeas – Naruto – intentaré hacerles todo el daño que pueda

-pero estarás solo y atrapado en una aldea llena de enemigos – Ayumi

Naruto de pronto apareció detrás suyo y le habló al oído

-solo tal vez, atrapado…nunca – Naruto

Tras eso el rubio volvió a ordenar sus pergaminos, sus armamentos y utensilios para estar listo de cara a su próximo viaje, cuando terminó todo ordenó el cuarto y le dejó una nota a modo de despedida a su papá, luego creó un dragón de hielo sobre el cual se montó

-Ayumi, espero que te cuides y no hagas nada peligroso

-¡oye el que hace esas cosas eres tú!

-jajaja, como digas, nos vemos cuando esto termine – Naruto

-¿Me lo prometes?

-sí, quiero ver qué haces con esa piedra que te di – Naruto

Entonces el animal sobre el cual iba el rubio emprendió el vuelo, arrojando mucho viento a la chica que sólo veía al valiente joven partir hacia el peligro, con la esperanza de volver a verlo bajo mejores circunstancias

….

..

-¿Estás seguro de esto sensei? – Minato – no es necesario que te arriesgues sólo por imitar a Naruto

-no te preocupes, soy muy bueno pasando desapercibido y quiero ayudar en este conflicto

-bien, cualquier cosa recuerda que te prefiero aquí que en un ataúd, así que la máxima prioridad es tu seguridad

-no te preocupes, les causaré algunos problemas menores y traeré algo de ayuda para cuando lleguen

….

..

-Es sorprendente que bajo tu mando hayan tales conflictos, esto es prácticamente la cuarta guerra ninja – Danzou

-todo es responsabilidad de Uchiha Madara, por su ambición y búsqueda de venganza contra la aldea se inició el primer conflicto, eso nos debilitó y echó a correr rumores como que yo no soy tan fuerte, luego una cosa llevó a la otra y los demás kages han decidido invadirnos

-¿Cómo tiene pensado actuar Hokage-sama? – Homura

-debido a que nos superan ampliamente en número la estrategia anterior está fuera de consideración, por lo que he enviado ninjas a retrasar los avances de dos de las tres aldeas enemigas, tengo pensado enviar un equipo a obstaculizar el avance de las fuerzas de Suna, así mismo intentaremos realizar una planificación que nos permita defendernos de forma exitosa

-Hablando con sinceridad, ¿Cree que tengamos posibilidades de sobrevivir? – Hiashi

-sí, no puedo asegurar que todos nosotros resultemos con vida, pero sí estoy seguro que Konoha superará esto – Minato

-es alentador escuchar eso de parte suya, pero ¿tiene alguna base para decir tales palabras o simplemente son buenos deseos? – Danzou

-creo en la voluntad de fuego que nos fue delegada por los fundadores de la villa, creo en todos y cada uno de nuestros ninjas y creo en Konoha, ya hemos enfrentado situaciones difíciles, puede que esta sea la mayor de todas, pero tengo plena fe en que superaremos esta prueba también

….

..

-les tengo una misión muy importante, supongo que ya se habrán enterado que nos han declarado la guerra tres aldeas ninja, por lo que tenemos que extremar las precauciones si es que queremos salir victoriosos

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer Hokage-sama? – Sasuke

-quiero que los dos vayan al bosque que hay luego del desierto y lo llenen de trampas, que se convierta en una ruta suicida – Minato

-está bien, lo haremos – Kakashi

-¿Y Naruto ya lo sabe? – Sasuke

-sí, él fue a hacer estragos en la aldea de la roca

-¿Fue solo? – Sasuke

-sí, sé que es peligroso aunque el mandarle un equipo sólo lo retrasaría

-es cierto, bien Sasuke nosotros también tenemos trabajo que hacer, ve a la tienda y compra tanto cable ninja, armas y explosivos como puedas – Kakashi

…..

..

Naruto estaba volando por el país de la tierra cuando se sorprendió al encontrar que muy cerca de la frontera habían grandes torres armadas y de mensajería que coordinaban la comunicación entre la aldea de la roca y el resto del mundo, esas estructuras suponían un apoyo fundamental a la inteligencia, así que sería un gran acierto deshacerse de ellas y de los ninjas que las ocupaban

El problema fue que de los guardias, algunos tenían catalejos y pudieron verlo sobrevolar la zona en la que estaban por lo que encendieron la alerta y todos comenzaron a amontonarse en la torre mientras hacían intentos inútiles por alcanzarlo con algún jutsu o arma, pero ninguna lo alcanzaba así que estaba a salvo, pensó en algún modo de deshacerse lo más rápido posible de esas dos molestas torres cuando recordó que la solución estaba frente a sus ojos…bueno, en sus ojos realmente

Se concentró y evocó el Mangekyou Sharingan que le quitó a Itachi, ejecutando una técnica sumamente destructiva y efectiva

Amaterasu

Las llamas negras descendieron rápidamente hasta la superficie y lo calcinaron todo cuanto estaba a la vista de Naruto, por lo que ambas torres quedaron envueltas en fuegos sempiternos que se habían llevado las vidas de todos los ninjas estacionados en aquella zona

Al final se bajó del dragón y continuó con el viaje por tierra ya que no quería volver a ser detectado tan fácilmente, y todavía tenía varios días para causar todo un desastre en la aldea de la roca, su meta, volver a llegar hasta el Tsuchikage y los mandos centrales de la aldea, pero ahora sí acabaría con todos ellos

A paso rápido avanzaba alrededor de los caminos establecidos, no quería ser detectado tan fácilmente, aunque las llamas negras que seguirían ardiendo por varios días llamarían mucho la atención por lo que le convenía alejarse de ahí y usarlas como señuelo, lo que quería evitar no era el tener que luchar ya que no le tenía miedo a nadie, sin embargo si lo detectaban y se hacía saber de su presencia al mando central, tanto el Tsuchikage como sus hombres importantes podrían esconderse y se le haría imposible el rubio aniquilarlos, por lo que el sigilo sería un factor clave en esa aventura…

…afortunadamente él no era conocido como el fantasma por nada…

….

..

Jiraiya conocía perfectamente los caminos que debía seguir para llegar a la aldea de la nube sin ser detectado, tenía contactos en el país del trueno y los utilizó para averiguar la localización de algunos puntos de interés que ayudarían mucho al ejército de la nube, como lo eran el depósito de agua y alimento, así como los sitios de abastecimientos de armas y los lugares de ahorro más importantes donde estaba la mayor parte de la fortuna de la aldea, cuantos más de esos puntos críticos lograra cubrir, menos fuerza iba a tener el contingente que marcharía a Konoha

Lo primero que averiguó fue sobre los graneros ocultos donde almacenaban la comida antes de sellarla, el ataque aún iba a ser dentro de cinco días por lo que las cosas se guardaban ocultas, pero no selladas para mantenerlas frescas y en buenas condiciones, la comida y las píldoras de soporte, por ejemplo, estaban siendo reunidas y almacenadas en viejas torres de agua que se creían abandonadas, pero que por dentro estaban acondicionadas para refrigerar y mantener las cosas de forma hermética con tal de conservarlas, Jiraiya había sabido que iban a ser cinco las fuentes a utilizar para esto y en el sitio donde estaba sólo podía ver cuatro, todas ellas cerca, aunque tenían estricta vigilancia por lo que sería difícil el acercarse, afortunadamente él era un ninja con experiencia y creatividad, así que invocó una rana pequeña y le dijo que cuando comenzara a oscurecer y a haber mayor sombra se infiltrara entre los guardias y rociara todo de aceite de sapo, las cámaras donde tenían los alimentos, como las puertas de acceso a las dependencias de los vigilantes y que terminara dibujando un camino con el mismo líquido hasta el lugar donde estaban ambos actualmente

A eso de las siete de la tarde las sombras comenzaron a crecer y el anfibio comenzó a seguir las órdenes de su invocador, como era un animal pequeño nadie lo vio ni pudo hacer algo para advertir su presencia, el sapo pudo rociar con mucho aceite todos los depósitos y accesos de los guardias, por lo que sólo podrían hacer algo los dos que normalmente estaban haciendo rondas en el exterior y los que estaban dentro esperando por si pasaba algo, con suerte quedarían atrapados y el fuego se encargaría de ellos. Cuando la infiltración pasó, el pequeño animal volvió con Jiraiya, quien le dio las gracias y tras realizar algunos sellos, lanzó una pequeña bola de fuego al aceite que comenzó a arder a medida que transmitía el fuego cada vez más cerca de su destino, con una velocidad para nada despreciable

Uno de los guardias advirtió algo de luz y dobló una esquina cerca de un contenedor para darse cuenta de todo el fuego que precisamente en estos momentos estaba alcanzando los suministros, iba a gritar para alertar a los demás, pero lo único que se escuchó fue

-Rasengan!

En ese preciso momento las llamas cubrieron toda la zona previamente preparada con el combustible, por lo que sólo el otro guardia que ya estaba afuera pudo intentar enfrentar a Jiraiya, pero como era de esperarse, un simple chunin no era rival para el sanin domador de sapos, por lo que pudo deshacerse de él con facilidad

El resto de los efectivos que tenía por misión resguardar esos depósitos intentó salir por la puerta, pero para su mala fortuna el fuego les impedía el paso y algunos lo descubrieron de mala manera cuando intentaron atravesar la cortina de flamas y murieron en el intento, así que otros salieron atravesando el techo o los muros, pero al salir y ver todo ardiendo, las cenizas de lo que había sido la producción de dos meses completos y su abastecimiento para el ataque sin encontrar un responsable supieron que estaban en serios problemas con el Raikage, pero por más que éste los castigue, el daño ya estaba hecho y era eso en lo que se enfocaba el peliblanco quien trataba de encontrar aún el depósito restante

….

..

Ya había pasado un día y Naruto luego de la torre, se encargó del agua, los de la aldea de la roca aún no hacían los preparativos y eso le vino como anillo al dedo a Naruto quien apelando al conocimiento histórico-geográfico de ese país recordó que la principal fuente de agua de la aldea proviene de la cordillera que está en la zona central del país, así que con la ayuda de sus gélidos dragones voladores pudo llegar ahí y llenar el agua de somnífero, hubiera podido usar un veneno, pero tampoco quería provocar una masacre en la población civil que también se servía de aquella fuente de agua, pero que poco tenía que ver con los conflictos armados que existían entre las aldeas

Debía reconocer eso si que el sitio desde el cual distribuían y regulaban el flujo del agua estaba bien resguardado, pero al abundar el agua, le era demasiado sencillo crear un espejo de hielo y aparecer en cualquier lado, su estrategia consistió en congelar el agua de algunas zonas para detener el flujo y hacer que los encargados vayan a revisar, entonces él aprovechaba que habían salido de sus puestos normales y vertía una gran cantidad de poderosos somníferos en el agua, los cuales durarían al menos dos semanas ahí, incluso aunque intenten quitarlos, ya que tuvo la genial idea de además de agregárselos directamente al agua, fundirlos con el hielo normal de las montañas, todo gracias a su habilidad con el Hyouton, por lo que ahora el agua que descendía de los hielos de las montañas tenía altas cantidades de estos químicos y era imposible para cualquiera detectar esto en los hielos, menos hacer algo para solucionarlo

Ahora que estaba en una montaña bastante alta podía observar que ya varias de las tropas habían comenzado con la movilización, pero que era algo meramente de práctica, ya que sólo iban hacia las aldeas colindantes y no avanzaban todas juntas hacia el país del fuego, eso complicaba un poco las cosas al mismo tiempo que las favorecía por otro lado

Lo negativo de aquello era el hecho que ahora le costaría un poco más de trabajo encontrar a los líderes si estos estaban esparcidos, probablemente uno o dos en cada pelotón de los que había comenzado a moverse, pero también tenía un lado bueno y este era que la aldea oculta quedaba un poco más desprotegida en cuanto a números ya que probablemente todos estuvieran muy alerta

Claramente ahora tenía que ir ahí a por el Tsuchikage, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo rápido y el dragón volador no era una buena opción ya que podría llamar mucho la atención…luego recordó que estaba en una montaña, así que improvisó un trineo de hielo que era básicamente la mitad de un cilindro, pero servía igual ya que le permitió avanzar a una velocidad bastante superior a la que cualquier ninja tendría viajando por métodos convencionales…luego de cuatro horas de un entretenido y emocionante viaje, por fin había llegado, fue divertido entrar por las puertas principales, justo delante de los guardias, aunque con el tiempo detenido

Aún recordaba la ubicación de los edificios importantes ya que había estado en esa ciudad dos veces anteriormente y en su primera visita tuvo tiempo para poder recorrer bastante los alrededores y hacer una buena imagen mental de al menos media aldea, aunque como en toda aldea ninja, era muy fácil mantener secretos o lugares ocultos sólo para el acceso de un grupo selecto de individuos, ya sea porque poseían habilidades especiales, un buen cargo o la confianza de alguien importante

Tomó las calles menos concurridas que recordaba, aunque de todos modos tuve que hacer gran uso de su habilidad para detener el tiempo ya que por todos lados había mucha gente y mucha agitación por el conflicto que se avecinaba, logró llegar hasta la mansión principal, así que se subió al entretecho y ahí comenzó su travesía hasta el cuarto del anciano que para estas horas debía estar arreglándose y preparándose para dormir

Naruto lo vio frente al espejo, se le hizo sumamente familiar la escena ya que era sumamente parecida a cuando lo fue a acosar para sacarle información sobre sus conexiones con Deidara y la aldea de la Niebla, aunque no le gustaba mucho lo que estaba haciendo, se concentraba en el objetivo y la razón de este, no habría necesidad de matar a sangre fría si ellos no se hubieran vuelto una amenaza declarada contra la aldea de la hoja, así que aún con las manos juntas, creó una cuchilla de hielo unida a su antebrazo (como las que cristal que usaba Guren, la mujer que manejaba el cristal y salía en el relleno del Sanbi) y apenas separó las manos para devolverle al tiempo su rumbo natural, atravesó el abdomen del sorprendido Tsuchikage que nunca esperó que alguien apareciera tan súbitamente frente a él y menos aún que lo ataque de muerte

-esta vez sí es real – Naruto

-tú… - Tsuchikage

El anciano iba a decir algo, pero no pudo porque rápidamente se le llenó la boca de sangre, la puñalada había tenido gran precisión y el rubio aún no sacaba el arma del cuerpo de su víctima, pero lo que nunca se hubiera esperado es que de pronto alguien abriera la puerta

-abuel….

-pensando: _lo siento_ – Naruto

El rubio se sorprendió cuando vio a alguien entrando a la habitación era una joven que al parecer era nieta del Tsuchikage o al menos lo llamaba abuelo, el rubio sabía lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que se limitó a activar nuevamente el Mangekyou Sharingan y aplicarle el Tsukiyomi, apuñalándola durante 72 horas con sus cuchillas hechas de hielo, incluso durante las últimas horas adoptó la apariencia del ahora difunto ex-Tsuchikage para apuñalarle y provocarle un mayor daño psicológico

Cuando la técnica finalizó, la chica cayó como un bulto al suelo, al menos su corazón seguía latiendo, pero el Namikaze no apostaría porque vuelva a despertar, al menos no pronto; así que con parte de la tarea cumplida se fue de esa mansión para esperar hasta que se de lo que necesitaba para su próximo golpe

….

..

La aldea de la Nube era conocida por su gran cantidad de puentes, esto debido a que en la expansión que tuvieron que realizar tras el aumento de la población posterior a la segunda gran guerra ninja, necesitaron emplear todo el espacio que había alrededor de la ciudad principal y comenzaron a construir en las orillas de la gran columna milenaria que daba vida a la aldea, en el país del trueno habían muchas montañas y accidentes geográficos, pero ninguno era tan llamativo como el verdadero pilar que sostenía la aldea de la nube, la aldea ninja estaba emplazada sobre un enorme pilar sumamente resistente que creaba el lugar perfecto para localizar la aldea, estaba unido al resto de la superficie mediante una gran cantidad de puentes que solían ser visitados y admirados por una enormidad de personas en todo el mundo, pero también servía con propósitos militares ya que en caso de invasión siempre podían deshacerse de los puentes y defenderse mediante ataques de larga distancia, desde su sector y así salvar la aldea

El problema para ellos es que también podía ser usado en su contra, era cierto que siempre había ninjas resguardando cada uno de los puentes, pero para detener a Jiraiya éstos no eran suficientes

El sanin aprovechó la oscuridad de la noche y la velocidad que le brindaba el modo ermitaño para trasladarse por debajo de los puentes, los que llenaba de notas explosivas antes de pasarse hasta el siguiente, ya se había encargado del contenedor final de alimentos que estaba custodiado por hombres de mayor confianza del Raikage, porque eran para éste y sus más cercanos, sin embargo gracias a su habilidad con las invocaciones no se hizo mucho problema, simplemente invocó el estómago de la rana come fuego y con los enemigos y su objetivo encerrados, sólo tuvo que mostrarles por qué era conocido como un ninja legendario, por más que hace poco lo hubiesen vencido

Al final acabó de poner las notas explosivas en todos los puentes y se alejó al lado de la superficie que estaba del otro extremo de los puentes, se concentró y activó los sellos haciendo que se corte de inmediato la comunicación de la aldea de la nube con el resto del mundo

Y por si fuera poco, haría un último acto contra los enemigos, ya que realizó unos sellos y reuniendo toda la energía natural que pudo, realizó uno de sus ataques frecuentes, pero a su máxima potencia

-Doton Yomi Numa! (pantano infernal) – Jiraiya

En modo ermitaño el jutsu era muchas veces más efectivo y le permitió hacer un pantano muy blando en toda la zona que rodeaba el borde opuesto al de la aldea, por lo que les iba a costar muchísimo trabajo el volver a poner algún tipo de soporte para levantar nuevamente los puentes ya que ese sector que Jiraiya había "arreglado" no serían capaces de resistir algo de ese tipo durante varios meses

….

..

Al día siguiente estaban reunidos en el principal edificio las mayores autoridades que aún permanecían en la roca, el principal tema de discusión era qué hacer y cómo afrontar el asesinato del Tsuchikage, quien había sido encontrado muerto por una puñalada en su abdomen, mientras que su nieta estaba internada en el hospital con un daño cerebral medio del cual no se podía precisar su curso de evolución

Permanecían algunos dirigentes civiles y militares, junto con las cabezas de las más importantes familias ya que la mayoría de ellos partiría en el mismo pelotón con el Tsuchikage, mientras que otros harían la defensa de la aldea en caso de necesitarlo, ya que nunca se sabía cuándo podría aparecer un grupo de bandidos o ninjas de una aldea menor que quisieran aprovechar la oportunidad para causar estragos

Naruto se lamentaba por haber utilizado el Tsukiyomi la noche anterior, porque gracias a eso había utilizado todas las técnicas de Itachi y ya no las tenía, así que no podía utilizar el amaterasu sobre el edificio completo, aunque todavía tenía una técnica que si bien no había probado nunca, no tenía por qué fallar, así que se concentró y creó tres clones para hacer la formación que tenía planeada

-Hyouton Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu (Ventisca del Dragón Negro) – Los 4 Naruto

En ese momento desde el suelo emergió la cabeza de un dragón de hielo bastante grande, éste tenía la particularidad a diferencia de todos los otros que Naruto hacía con el mismo elemento que era negro brillante, entonces cada uno de los animales abrió sus amplias fauces y comenzó a exhalar una enorme cantidad de hielo que desde los cuatro extremos comenzó a impactar el edificio, el viento helado de a poco comenzó a congelar lo que tenía a su alcance, lo que de inmediato alertó a los ninjas de los alrededores quienes iban a hacer algo por proteger a sus líderes, pero cuando el rubio hizo otro de sus ataques

-Suiton: Sen Suikan no Kega (Mil Proyectiles Acuáticos) – Naruto

Las miles de balas de agua los eliminaron por completo, doblegando cualquier resistencia que pudieran haber encontrado los clones, permitiendo el completo ataque de los dragones que ahora volvían a deshacerse progresivamente en el suelo, dando la impresión que se sumergían en este, el rubio deshizo las réplicas y contempló el principal edificio administrativo de la aldea, el cual estaba completamente cristalizado al igual que cualquier individuo que se hallara en su interior

La alarma general se encendió y poco a poco el riesgo de enfrentarse en un combate totalmente injusto en cuanto a números aumentó súbitamente, por lo que debido a que no tenía tanto chakra en estos momentos como para enfrentarse a una cantidad demasiado grande de enemigos, se alejó de ahí juntando las manos y haciendo honor a su apodo de fantasma

-pensando: _aún no puedo creer que el dragón negro sea tan poderoso, el problema es que esa formación requiere al menos dos terceras partes de mi chakra, creo que me esconderé y descansaré un rato_ – Naruto

En la aldea de la roca las cosas eran un verdadero caos, primero la muerte del Tsuchikage y ahora un ataque al principal edificio, el cual literalmente había sido cristalizado, cualquier diría que podrían dejarlo como un interesante atractivo turístico, pero la principal tarea era averiguar si había algún sobreviviente, por lo que entraron destruyendo las puertas para acceder a la sala de reuniones donde los hombres encargados habían estado discutiendo

Los ninjas que entraron se asombraron del resultado de la técnica, puesto que habían oído rumores de un clan extinto en la aldea de la niebla capaz de dominar el hielo, pero nunca a un nivel tan avanzado como para cristalizar un edificio con todo y las personas en su interior, sin duda alguna esto era algo sin precedentes, tocaron a uno de los dirigentes ninjas que había en la sala, pero éste se "quebró" en todo el sentido de la palabra y al caer los trozos que hielo que ahora eran su cuerpo, produjo una reacción que acabó por hacer colapsar la estructura por completo, afortunadamente los ninjas que habían ido a explorar pudieron salvar con simples heridas o cortes leves, pero todos aquellos que habían quedado dentro del rango de aquel ataque habían perdido la vida

Esto conllevaba un gran problema, el cual era quién se hacía cargo de la aldea ahora, el Tsuchikage estaba muerto, su única familiar directa en coma, los dirigentes ninja estaban marchando a Konoha o bien muertos por el hielo y sólo quedaban unos cuantos jounin que no tenían ningún tipo de cargo o autoridad que indicara que uno era superior a otro

El rubio en su intento por ocultarse de las patrullas de vigilancia de la aldea acabó encontrando una tienda ninja donde vendían todo tipo de implementos para los defensores de la aldea, lo cual fue un gran acierto ya que luego de burlar a los encargados del local, encontró el lugar donde guardaban los sellos explosivos, así que armó un lindo espectáculo cuando, desde una distancia segura, los hizo explotar todos al mismo tiempo, arruinando las armas y varias casas colindantes, además de cualquier ninja que casualmente haya sido atraído por un clon de sombra que había sobre el techo de la tienda

Había llegado el final de un nuevo día y ya había causado una enorme cantidad de estragos en Iwakagure no sato, era tremendamente improbable que con todas las bajas sufridas enviasen más tropas rumbo a Konoha, así que sólo le quedaba por alcanzar y detener los cuatro batallones que iban con rumbo al país del fuego

Decidió tomar el rumbo que pensaba podría haber tomado al menos uno de los pelotones enemigos, por lo que se montó en uno de sus dragones voladores con tal de alcanzarlos y partió su persecución

….

..

-Sé que sientes un gran rencor contra Konoha y es totalmente entendible, pero quiero pedirte esto como un favor personal

-me pides mucho…pero lo haré

….

..

Tras varias horas de viaje, Naruto pudo divisar a lo lejos uno de los escuadrones, debían haber alrededor de mil ninjas en él, era el número promedio que iba en los grupos de avanzada ya que el más numeroso y poderoso se quedaba en la retaguardia acompañando y escoltando al Tsuchikage

Debía trazar algún plan o estrategia rápidamente, era muy poco probable que lograra acabar con los mil, o al menos si lo hacía sería algo bastante complicado, así que algo tenía que pensar para salvar esa situación, porque no podía permitir el avance de un grupo tan numeroso

-no debería haber usado el Tsukiyomi – Naruto – pero no lograré nada lamentándome…rayos detesto usar la técnica de alguien que asesiné

El rubio finalmente había trazado su plan de acción, por lo que aprovechó que iba montado en su dragón, se elevó muy alto en el aire y creó otros cuatro dragones, quedándose él en uno de los extremos de la formación para intentar confundir a cualquiera que los pudiera detectar

Los soldados que marchaban orgullosos con los símbolos de su aldea no se imaginaban nada de lo que había acontecido en su aldea y que la tenía sumida en el caos, mucho menos tenían en mente la posibilidad que alguien les pudiera atacar desde el aire, por lo que muy pocos se dieron cuenta de la amenaza, aunque sólo lo hicieron cuando esta estaba prácticamente encima de ellos, lo primero que pasó fue la caída brusca de los cinco dragones, hiriendo y matando a varios ninjas que recibieron el impacto de forma directa

Naruto había dado un salto unos instantes antes del impacto, por lo que cayó al suelo después de los dragones y la conmoción que éstos habían provocado, así que nadie si quiera notó su presencia, permitiéndole utilizar una de las técnicas que había obtenido del Tsuchikage

-Doton: Kyoshin no Jutsu (Técnica del Gran Terremoto) – Naruto

Al caer Naruto puso las manos en el suelo y de inmediato el jutsu comenzó a actuar, si Jiraiya creía que su técnica era poderosa, era porque no había visto esta, en ese mismo instante la tierra se comenzó a sacudir con fuerza y una gran cantidad de grietas comenzaron a abrirse en el suelo, engullendo a los desafortunados ninjas que estaban sobre ellas, cuando el rubio terminó de aplicar chakra para seguir con su ejecución, la tierra siguió temblando y comenzó a unirse nuevamente, cerrando las grietas y el destino de los que habían caído en ellas, así como también de quienes intentaban ayudar a sus compañeros o amigos y por su nobleza recibían serios daños, como el seccionamiento de uno o más de sus miembros

En ese momento los movimientos telúricos cesaron y los ninjas que aún estaban vivos y en buenas condiciones detectaron al intruso que estaba de más en el grupo, así que rápidamente se dirigieron hacia él con tal de eliminarlo por todas las vidas que había tomado de sus camaradas, pero él aún tenía un trabajo que hacer, por lo que hizo sellos y abrió la boca amplio

-Suiton: Sen Suikan no Kega (Mil Proyectiles Acuáticos) – Naruto

Los pequeños proyectiles de agua salieron a gran velocidad y presión, acabando fácilmente con las primeras líneas de enemigos que iban a por él, de esta forma fue capaz de diezmar a muchos enemigos que aún permanecían con vida tras la sacudida, sin embargo, en estos momentos los muertos eran la mayoría y los vivos no superaban el cuarto de mil, viendo que la tarea estaba cumplida, juntó las manos y creó otro dragón en el que se montó para mirar a los demás hacia abajo

-regresen a su aldea o acabarán igual que sus compañeros – Naruto

Los ninjas eran educados para ser verdaderas herramientas al servicio de su aldea, su principal objetivo en la vida era cumplir con la misión, con el menor número de bajas posibles, ni siquiera su vida era prioridad sino que siempre el objetivo de la misión era primero y la seguridad venía después, cuando marchaban a la guerra, siempre sabían del riesgo de morir de forma tonta o sin pena ni gloria y aunque el mayor objetivo de todos era lograr un buen desempeño que le permitiera obtener la victoria a su bando, estaban perfectamente conscientes de que cada uno de ellos era sólo un número más, el cual era completamente prescindible, bajo este modelo de pensamiento, un ninja y especialmente uno de la roca, los cuales eran conocidos por su tenacidad y dificultad para doblegar, no debía retirarse nunca ante un enemigo, sin embargo la forma en que el rubio los había liquidado de a poco, siendo uno contra mil había sido asombrosa, y les dio a entender que no tenían oportunidad alguna y morir de forma sin sentido, sin pena ni gloria, sin haber llegado al país del fuego si quiera no tenía objeto alguno, por lo que aceptando la obvia diferencia de niveles, agacharon la cabeza y tras dar media vuelta comenzaron con el triste viaje de regreso

Eso sí, el viaje para alcanzar al siguiente pelotón sería uno un poco más lento, la pelea anterior no la comenzó al cien de su capacidad y aún sentía el costo del ataque de los dragones negros, por lo que esperaría un poco antes de aventurarse contra otro batallón

….

..

Sasuke y Kakashi ya se habían encargado del bosque, la tarea que les habían asignado era simple, pero el Uchiha nunca se imaginó todos los tipos y variedades de trampas que Kakashi conocía, el ninja copia simplemente era un excelente estratega y entre los dos habían convertido la entrada del bosque que conectaba ambas aldeas, luego del desierto, en una verdadera trampa mortal que varios cientos y quizá hasta un par de miles de los enemigos podrían sufrir

Ahora se habían dividido para encargarse de la última parte, alrededor del gran bosque habían unas montañas con peligrosos acantilados y quebradas, los caminos eran muy estrechos y serpenteados, pero aún así había personas que los utilizaban, especialmente los ninjas, por lo que se habían repartido uno de los lados cada uno para ir y destruir esos caminos, debían hacerlos caer en al menos seis sectores distintos para que no hubiese modo de que utilicen esa vía y tengan que internarse en el peligroso bosque

Si bien era difícil hacer algo en esos rocosos sitios, no era nada que un buen jutsu eléctrico no pudiera modelar o destruir a gusto y en ese elemento, los dos estaban bastante bien preparados, por lo que la tarea se volvía un poco más sencilla

….

..

Otro día había pasado y el rubio agradecía el descanso nocturno, aunque había invocado un mono para que vigilara mientras él dormía, al menos ahora estaba en plenas condiciones para enfrentarse a lo que sea que la aldea de la roca le pusiera por delante

Desde la cabeza de su dragón podía ver el resultado de una de sus hazañas anteriores, la mayor parte del pelotón estaba tirada en el suelo, víctima del somnífero que había puesto en el agua, seguramente la habían obtenido directamente de la fuente sin que pasara por ninguna planta que la diluyera un poco y por eso el efecto fue tan grande ya que eran alrededor de 800 hombres tirados en el suelo víctimas del sueño, detestaba esta parte de ser un ninja, pero su deber era deshacerse de ellos ya que el efecto no duraría hasta el final de la semana para que sea demasiado tarde su avance, así que concentró una gran cantidad de chakra en sus manos y

-Hyouton: Yukīdo no Jutsu (Técnica del Pozo de Hielo) – Naruto

El rubio estaba sobre su dragón de hielo, cuando de pronto una gran pozo se formó a partir del suelo debajo de los durmientes hombres del país de la tierra, ellos nunca supieron qué les pasó hasta cuando sintieron la sumamente baja temperatura del agua congelarse con ellos dentro, volviéndose un verdadero ataúd helado, ya que ninguno pudo despertar a tiempo antes de la solidificación, por lo que no pudieron sacar sus armas o juntar las manos para intentar liberarse por medio de algún jutsu, al menos no hubieron gritos ni nada que pesara aún más en la conciencia del rubio enviado de Konoha que parecía un emisario de la muerte

Nunca supo si fue porque el crear un lago tan grande consumía mucho más chakra de lo que creía o por el peso de acabar tantos hombres indefensos, pero su cuerpo o más bien dicho, su cabeza le pidió un descanso, así que es escondió en un bosque cercano y se puso a dormir un poco para estar listo, según el plazo que le había dado su padre le quedaba sólo un día, así que su siguiente jornada iba a ser una ajetreada

….

-Me alegro saber que pudieron hacer eso sin problemas, al menos Suna aún no está tan cerca, por lo que tendremos algo de tiempo – Minato – buen trabajo chicos

-Hokage-sama, ¿ha sabido algo de Naruto?

-específicamente de él no, pero me enteré de algo que probablemente sea obra suya – Minato

-¿Qué cosa?

-tanto el Tsuchikage como todos los dirigentes que componían el consejo de la aldea están muertos

-¡Qué! – Sasuke y Kakashi

-así es, yo tampoco lo creí al principio, pero nuestro fantasma ha hecho de las suyas

-¿eso significa que Iwa no atacará? – Kakashi

-me temo que no, habían comenzado a movilizar las tropas con anterioridad, por lo que me pregunto a cuántos podrá detener Naruto

-¿Cree que buscaría enfrentar batallones completos?

-¿es que acaso no lo conoces? – Minato – estoy absolutamente seguro que irá por los batallones

-espero que esté bien

-yo también Sasuke…yo también

-Sensei…¿no ha pensado en mandar a llamar a Tsunade-sama?

-la verdad es que sí Kakashi, alguien de su nivel nos sería de gran utilidad, pero desconozco su paradero y mi sensei no volverá sino hasta último momento, por lo que nos es imposible ubicarla y aún haciéndolo creo que no estaría a gusto participando de la guerra – Minato – sensei me ha dicho que hizo de las suyas en Kumo y lo más probable es que ya no envíen tantos ninjas, pero esos pocos serán muy fuertes, en Iwa enviarán unos tres o cinco mil dependiendo de cuantos batallones intercepte Naruto y en Suna nos atacarán con todo, sumando unos 3000 efectivos más, por lo que nos superarían en dos a uno, pero estaremos de local, planificaremos las peleas y tenemos excelentes ninjas, mi sensei, ustedes dos, mi hijo y yo…la hoja es fuerte y sabremos soportar estos embates de nuestros enemigos

….

..

Podía ver a lo lejos un pelotón enemigo marchando hacia la montaña que separaba el país de la tierra con el del viento, revelando que sus intenciones era primero dar alcance a la tropa proveniente de Suna, pero el Namikaze decidió que sería hora de poner a prueba su capacidad de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra sus enemigos, estando en inferioridad numérica

Descendió de su dragón él solo, sin trucos, sin clones ni más dragones que lo cubran, como era de esperarse los enemigos de inmediato se acercaron para atacarlo, sin embargo el rubio fue más hábil y juntó las manos para detener el tiempo y ubicarse en una mejor posición, entonces creó unas cuchillas muy agudas desde sus dos antebrazos y separó los brazos para volver el tiempo a la normalidad y aprovechando el impulso con que separó los brazos, darle el corte en el cuello a los sujetos que tenía cerca suyo, luego otro ninja se le estaba aproximando, pero fue rápidamente diezmado con su Genshibakudan, el cual salió a relucir cuando el Namikaze comenzó a atacar a los enemigos que no estaban tan cerca suyo, el problema era que rápidamente lo volvieron a acorralar, así que tuvo que recurrir a otra estrategia y tras juntar las manos recibió un golpe mortal en la parte posterior del cuello, haciendo que se desmorone en un montón de hielo, revelando que era un simple reemplazo mediante este raro elemento

Mientras tanto el original hacía aparecer muchos espejos de hielo en los cuales se podía ver su figura y cuando los de la roca aún trataban de averiguar el truco del jutsu aquel, Naruto comenzó a usar sus balas de agua para repartir metralla aún desde dentro de los espejos, asombrando muchísimo a los enemigos y acabando con casi la totalidad de los que estaban cerca de los cristales

Los ninjas de la roca estaban anonadados y por qué no decirlo también, un poco asustados, ya que de pronto un joven de cabellos dorados caía del cielo, literalmente, y comenzaba a eliminar a sus camaradas uno a uno como si fueran simples muñecos que se interponían en su camino y que él sacaba de en medio con una facilidad que llegaba a resultar espeluznante

-Suiton Suryuudan no jutsu (dragón de agua) – Naruto

Del suelo emergió un enorme dragón de agua ya que al ser este el elemento afín de Naruto, todas las técnicas que hacía con este elementos recibían una potencia adicional, el ataque claramente surtió efecto ya que dejó un claro vacío a medida que avanzaba llevándose a cuanto ninja de Iwa se le ponía en camino, finalmente y luego de casi treinta minutos de intensa pelea, estaba Naruto rodeado de casi quinientos ninjas, cantidad que si bien era grande, era mucho menor a los 1500 que había en un comienzo en ese destacamento, por lo que podía considerarse un triunfo totalmente

Algunos estaban atemorizados y sólo querían volver a sus hogares con vida, mientras que otros más osados creían que al "haberlo cansado" con la pelea previa, podrían tener alguna oportunidad de vencerlo, por lo que unos pocos dejaron la aparente seguridad que les brindaba la masa reunida y arremetieron contra el rubio que orgulloso portaba su banda ninja de la hoja, quien dio un salto y justo en el momento preciso materializó un dragón en el aire, el ser de hielo le permitió sostenerse a varios metros por sobre sus adversarios y entonces comenzó a hacer sellos para una nueva técnica de hielo, aunque mientras tanto intentó producir tanto chakra tipo hielo como le fuera posible, logrando que la temperatura del ambiente descendiera drásticamente y a todos les comience a dar una sensación de frío que calaba hasta los huesos y les hacía parecer tremendamente vulnerables ante el maestro del frío que tenían sobre sus cabezas y que parecía estarse preparando para el ataque final, así que apenas éste abrió la boca para recitar el nombre del jutsu, sus enemigos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad, llenos de temor para poder salvar con vida y volver a ver a sus seres queridos, sin imaginarse si quiera el desastre que había en la aldea

El rubio satisfecho con su desempeño se recostó en el frío lomo de su dragón, estaba agradecido porque su blufeo haya dado resultado ya que no contaba con el chakra necesario para congelar a todos esos sujetos y de no haber sido porque salieron huyendo, él hubiera aprovechado su habilidad para detener el tiempo y esconderse en los alrededores, para aparecer y desaparecer al estilo fantasma y así terminar de asustarlos

….

-Kuchiyose no jutsu! – Minato

De pronto Naruto apareció recostado en el suelo de la habitación, sala en la que estaba Minato ajustando las últimas cosas para afrontar la guerra que se les avecinaba

-¡Naruto, estás bien!

-(poniéndose de pie) sí, sólo estaba descansando sobre mi dragón cuando me invocaste – Naruto

-me enteré que hiciste un desastre en Iwa

-sí, sólo me faltó un batallón, así que a lo más van a ser 1500 los enemigos de la roca

-vaya, hiciste un trabajo estupendo, te felicito

-preferiría que me felicites después de poner la aldea a salvo, si me disculpas ahora quiero descansar

-está bien, vete tranquilo, te lo ganaste


	23. Esto es la Guerra Parte 1

CAPITULO 21 Esto es la guerra parte 1

-mmmm

-Naruto, despierta – Minato

-¿Qué pasa papá?

-las tropas están a punto de llegar, tienes diez minutos para alistarte y salir a luchar

-¡Quéeeeeeee! – Naruto

Tras eso el rubio despertó sudando, miró desorientado hacia todos lados y al no ver a su padre por ahí se tranquilizó ya que significaba que eso era sólo un sueño, no podría haberse quedado dormido hasta uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida

….

Toc toc

-pase – Naruto

-¿Ya despertaste? – Sasuke

-¿si, por qué?

-tu papá me envió a buscarte, la pelea comenzará en tres horas

-¡Quéeeeeeee!

Esta vez era cierto, el rubio se pellizcó e incluso le dio un pequeño golpe a Sasuke para intentar despertar, cosa que lamentablemente no ocurrió, se iba a poner a reclamarle a su amigo el por qué no lo había despertado antes, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo ahora cuando el tiempo era clave para prepararse de cara al combate

Al final decidió arreglarse, cogió sus guantes de combate, la vara Bo que le había dado su padre, algunos papeles con sellos que tenía creados con anterioridad por si la ocasión lo ameritaba, no tenía armas ninja ya que gracias a su habilidad con el hielo no las necesitaba, tampoco tenía píldoras porque su padre le había prohibido comprarlas, se puso sus pantalones militares, su polera negra sin mangas y sobre ella su chaqueta del mismo color, se amarró la banda ninja en la frente y tras darse una mirada al espejo salió de su habitación

-estoy listo – Naruto

….

..

Fue al centro de la aldea, las tropas se estaban concentrando afuera del edificio del Hokage para escuchar las instrucciones de éste, el rubio dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio a Sasuke llegar con su hijo, no es que quisiera realmente involucrarlo en esto de la guerra, pero si quería tener una oportunidad de vencer, iba a tener que dejarlo luchar ya que con sus habilidades podría ser una carta fundamental en todo este asunto. La arenga y la estrategia estaban terminando, por lo que la mayoría fueron a los puestos de los que se había hablado, dejando a Sasuke y Naruto como los pocos que aún permanecían en ese sector

-hola chicos, ¿Naruto estás bien? – Minato

-sí, siento el haberme dormido, ¿qué hago? – Naruto

-sólo elige un sector o una entrada y defiéndela con todo lo que tengas – Minato

-está bien, creo que elegiré la entrada principal – Naruto

-oye si ves a Jiraiya con un ninja extranjero no le hagas ni digas nada, él nos vino a ayudar, pero no tiene mucha simpatía por Konoha así que mejor lo dejamos tranquilo – Minato

-está bien

-¿Sasuke estás bien…estás muy callado y distraído? – Minato

-eh!...sí, estoy bien – Sasuke

Flash Back

Al día siguiente de la llegada de Naruto, Sasuke iba caminando a su casa, había estado en una reunión y ahora llevaba unas compras para su casa, donde esperaba ver a Ino, sin embargo en el camino vio a unos ANBU que no reconocía por lo que decidió seguirlos, sorprendiéndose de que al llegar hasta un edificio estos encapuchados desaparecieran por una escotilla, utilizando su Sharingan pudo encontrar el sitio con el cual se activaba la trampilla, por lo que pudo ingresar y una vez dentro del edificio pudo ver a Danzou, conversando con un hombre que portaba el emblema de otra aldea ninja, pero a quien él no había visto ni conocía, a su alrededor habían varios ninjas ANBU aunque no reconocía a ninguno, por lo que de inmediato dedujo que debían ser de la división raíz ANBU que se supone estaba desintegrada desde que Danzou perdió su oportunidad para ser Hokage frente a Sarutobi Hiruzen

-pensando: _¡no puede ser!_ – Sasuke

El moreno rápidamente salió de ahí, tenía que avisarle a alguien ya que podría estar sucediendo un acto de traición contra la aldea, especialmente en un período próximo a una guerra, por lo que cualquier hombre que no luchara para el bienestar de la villa podría causar la derrota de ésta, sin embargo cuando volvió a pasar por la trampilla y salió por fin del edificio se sorprendió al encontrar a Danzou frente a él

-sabes, eres un muy buen ninja, pero para cuando espíes a alguien, procura no andar con bolsas que hagan tanto ruido – Danzou

-pensando: maldición – Sasuke - ¿Qué quieres?

-quiero que guardes silencio sobre lo que has visto hace pocos momentos

-¿Estás loco? – Sasuke – te voy a denunciar, estás cometiendo traición

-lo pondré de una forma distinta, ¿no crees que sería terrible que algo le pasara a tu novia, la chica Yamanaka? – Danzou – más encima que se avecina una guerra y es tan fácil que los ninjas mueran

-¡miserable! – Sasuke - ¡déjala fuera de esto!

-yo sólo te advierto que tengas cuidado y cooperes conmigo – Danzou – si lo haces serás bien recompensado

Fin Flash Back

El Uchiha estaba en un gran dilema, por el momento no había hecho nada, sabía que su silencio podría ser incluso considerado como parte de la traición, sin embargo no soportaría perder a Ino ya que era lo más importante en su vida, y como Naruto había estado "incapacitado" no había tenido nadie para hablarle o pedirle algún consejo de cara a su difícil situación, por ahora lo que quería era luchar con todo para terminar esto lo antes posible y estar atento para proteger a Ino y hacer algo contra Danzou, el problema es que no sabía bien lo que estaba pasando y no sabía bien cómo hacer lo que se había propuesto, lo único que sabía es que tenía que hacerlo

Al ver sus dudas y dubitaciones el rubio en un gesto de amistad le dio una palmada en el hombro al atribulado Sasuke quien no sabía qué hacer, el rubio le tendió la mano y él más por inercia que por otra cosa le respondió el saludo

-sea lo que sea que pase, saldremos adelante, ten fe Sasuke – Naruto

-sí

El Uchiha se sentía como un verdadero Judas, no era misterio para nadie que el longevo hombre que lo había chantajeado siempre había perseguido el puesto del Hokage, hace muchos años lo perdió frente al que fuera el tercer Hokage y maestro de Naruto, mientras que ahora se movía en las sombras aunque probablemente su objetivo fuese el mismo, por lo que al guardar silencio podían en peligro al padre de Naruto, el actual Hokage Minato Namikaze quien se preparaba igual que todos los demás para la pronta invasión sin saber que también tenía que preocuparse por algunos de sus hombres también, entonces vinieron a su mente recién las palabras que le había dicho su amigo

"sea lo que sea que pase"

¿Será que él sabe algo? No, es muy improbable ya que estaba durmiendo y no lucía estar fingiendo, pero sus palabras significaban mucho y él debía tomarlo por ese lado, Naruto era muy poderoso y con sus grandes habilidades podía jactarse de que era capaz de enfrentar cualquier adversidad y salir airoso, pues bien, él era el último de los Uchiha, de un legendario y ancestral clan caracterizado por su gran habilidad y competencia a la hora de los combates, por lo que simplemente tenía que demostrarle a todo el mundo la gran capacidad que diera fama a su clan, solo que ahora lo haría defendiendo la aldea de cualquier amenaza, sea externa o interna y por su nombre y el de su familia que lo haría

-tienes razón Naruto, venceremos – Sasuke

Naruto se fue a localizar por el frente oeste de la aldea, el que apuntaba hacia el país del viento ya que desde ese lugar es donde presupuestaban que vendría la mayor cantidad de enemigos, principalmente porque de la roca no pasarían los dos mil que intentarían acceder por la entrada principal y de Kumo posiblemente también se habían visto forzados a mermar sus filas ante la falta de suministros y estos llegarían por el sector del este, Minato estaba mirando todo desde la montaña de los rostros Hokage, no era la primera guerra que enfrentaba, pero era la mayor desventaja que podrían haber experimentado, tres aldeas contra una, aunque una de las enemigas estaba tremendamente resentida gracias a las acciones de su hijo, todo eso rondaba su cabeza, ya que no tenía la victoria, ni la vida de su hijo o la suya aseguradas y no soportaría que algo le pasara a Naruto, al menos ya había hecho todo cuanto podía, organizó la defensa oyendo todas las opiniones y dejándose asesorar por los más confiables y capaces, repartió sus sellos por toda la aldea para poder aparecer en cualquier sitio mediante su técnica, no esperaba luchar en todos lados aunque de ser necesario lo haría, sino que esto era como una medida de seguridad por si algo le ocurría a su hijo, de hecho anteriormente había creado un clon de sombras reuniendo energía natural, no para traspasársela, cosa que no había experimentado nunca, sino para que tuviera siempre a Naruto dentro de su "campo de observación" con el objetivo de cuidarlo y que nada malo le pase, si el rubio estaba en peligro su misión era desaparecer para informar al original de inmediato, Minato ya había pospuesto su rol de padre muchas veces por la villa, ahora era el turno de su hijo

Los hombres estaban ansiosos, por un lado tenían miedo de no dar la talla y ser capaces de defender lo que les definía, mucho se decía de los ninjas de Konoha, sobre sus habilidades, su fortaleza, su trabajo en equipo, sus valores, etc. Sin embargo si perdían este conflicto las aldeas enemigas no aceptarían una rendición, destruirían hasta la última pierda de la aldea, reduciéndola a menos que escombros y llevándose consigo todo por cuanto ellos o sus antepasados habían luchado por crear y proteger

Otros veían en esto una oportunidad, los héroes de guerra siempre eran muy bien vistos y su nombre saltaba a la fama, lo que para algunos era el verdadero significado de la inmortalidad, al final sin importar la motivación particular de cada uno, los varios miles de hombres y mujeres dispuestos a enfrentar a los enemigos que sean necesarios tenían un solo objetivo en mente, defender su hogar y a sus seres queridos

Con una gran coordinación aparecieron en el horizonte las filas enemigas y a primera vista al menos, los cálculos y pronósticos habían sido acertados, ya que de parte de la aldea de la roca no sobrepasaban los mil efectivos, mientras que de Kumo la cifra apenas si podría llegar a duplicar la anterior, aunque desde la aldea de la arena, la suma era mayor y era aquí donde tendrían que redoblar esfuerzos y hombres para defender ese punto de entrada

…..

..

-¿estás seguro de esto? - ¿?

-sí, lo prometimos y se lo debemos - ¿?2

….

..

-¿nos mantendremos según el plan? - ¿?3

-así es, sólo a mi señal daremos comienzo a la operación - ¿?4

…

..

Las tropas de la aldea de la arena bordeaban las cinco mil, y poco a poco se acercaban al punto de casi estar al alcance de los ninjas, así que mientras algunos comenzaban ya a arrojar proyectiles de todo tipo, otros se cubrían con sus propias armas y comenzaban a preparar sus técnicas para el combate

Naruto usaba sus guantes y se valía de la placa metálica en el dorso para bloquear las armas que le llegaban, hace tiempo que había tomado los guantes que le dio Sasuke y les recortó un orificio circular en la palma que le permitía activar su jutsu espacio-temporal y al mismo tiempo le dejaba ocupar su línea de sangre para copiar las técnicas de su adversario, los ninjas se acercaban y poco antes de que estuvieran al alcance de los ninjas de rango corto y combate directo, los de Konoha se adelantaron para darles caza con un rubio y famoso Shinobi a la cabeza

-por Konoha! – Naruto

-aaaaa!!!! (Grito de batalla)

Los dos bandos rápidamente se encontraron y el enfrentamiento mismo comenzó, los ninjas comenzaron a enfrentarse con sus kunai, espadas o cualquiera que fuese el arma preferida, mientras que algunos más hábiles empleaban su ninjutsu para potenciar su estilo y eficacia en el combate como perfectamente lo demostraba Naruto quien verdaderamente parecía un ángel de la muerte, el rubio desaparecía de la vista de sus adversarios para volver a aparecer en otro sitio, pero con las navajas pegadas a sus antebrazos por lo que prácticamente por extensión sus extremidades superiores se convertían por completo en una navaja que le arrebataba las vidas a quien quiera que estuviese a su alcance, tanto los de Konoha como los de Suna estaban impresionados por la capacidad del rubio que cada vez que aparecía y desaparecía aniquilaba a tres o cuatro ninjas enemigos y repetía el ciclo cada dos o tres segundos, al ver eso los de Konoha realmente se daban cuenta que su fama era fundada y los de Suna comenzaban a temerle

El combate seguía favoreciendo momentáneamente a los de la hoja, principalmente impulsados anímicamente por la brillante actuación del hijo del Hokage quien hacía caer a los enemigos como si de simples muñecos se tratase, sin embargo en el momento en que apareció, recibió una fuerte ráfaga de viento que lo hizo…¿quebrarse?

-veo que sigues siendo muy precavido

-Temari…no me esperaba verte aquí – Naruto

-así es amor, tú me rompiste el corazón, ahora yo te romperé algo más

Naruto despejó su mente y rápidamente juntó las manos y apareció a un lado de la rubia, entonces separó las manos para dar el golpe, pero al mirarla al rostro una serie de imágenes vinieron hacia él, cuando se conocieron en los exámenes chunin, los primeros encuentros, las noches que compartieron, el rostro de dolor cuando el rubio terminó con ella y por último el rostro de impacto al estar a punto de recibir un golpe mortal, todo esto hizo mella en Naruto quien desde hace algo de tiempo estaba teniendo algunos problemas psicológicos para que se quedara totalmente perplejo y estático, hasta que el golpe de un abanico lo sacó de su quietud para mandarlo a volar bastante lejos de ahí

Los que contemplaban la pelea no entendían que le pasaba al muchacho, de un momento a otro pasó de ser el más despiadado y eficaz ninja que hayan tenido a alguien que está completamente paralizado por el miedo, pero no era sólo el miedo sino una suma de emociones y pensamientos los que tenían colapsada la mente de Naruto

-por favor…no quiero hacerte daño – Naruto

-yo sé que no… como ves, yo aún te quiero – Temari – por eso quiero asegurarme que si no eres mío no lo seas de nadie más

-por favor

El rubio no decía nada y sólo contemplaba con la mirada algo perdida cómo la rubia ex-novia que tuvo se acercaba a él con una mirada que ya se la desearía cualquier depredador, realmente no sabía qué hacer, una cosa era matar a alguien desconocido, incluso medianamente conocido ya que seguían siendo enemigos que ponían en peligro su tierra y a todos quienes apreciaba, sin embargo con ella era distinto, esa chica había compartido mucho con él, un gran amor y una larga relación que no terminó porque él la haya dejado de querer sino porque Temari estaba un poco loca u obsesionada con él y lo más sano para los dos fue terminar y aunque ya no la quería de la misma forma, le seguía guardando muy buenos y bonitos recuerdos, era una lástima que las cosas terminen así, pero simplemente no podía hacerle daño, a ella no podía

….

..

-¡Manténganse detrás y no interfieran hasta que no les diga! – Jiraiya

-pero Jiraiya-sama podemos enfrentarlos antes de que ingresen a la villa – ninja de la hoja

-yo sé lo que les digo, sólo obedezcan! – Jiraiya – hazlo

Ante ellos estaban las tropas de la aldea de la roca, no eran tantos, por lo mismo sus defensores se ajustaban a la misma proporción, sin embargo en ese acceso estaban Jiraiya y su "invitado" junto a otros ninjas que habían sido destinados ahí, la intención era proteger rápido esa entrada y luego ir a otro frente de batalla, por lo que el ninja traído por el sanin que desde hace unos instantes tenía las manos juntas comenzó a realizar algunos sellos y finalizó abriendo los ojos y diciendo

-Suiton ame no senbon (lluvia de agujas) – Pein Yahiko

En ese mismo momento no pasó nada y los efectivos dispuestos por el Hokage se estaban preguntando por la seriedad de ese sujeto y la confianza que tenían en Jiraiya, que luego de su derrota ante Naruto decayó bastante, sin embargo a medida que los ninjas enemigos se acercaban algo comenzó a cambiar, la luz disminuía y las nubes se hacían presentes, entonces de un momento a otro comenzó a llover, cosa de por sí muy extraña en el país del fuego, pero eso no era todo ya que la lluvia parecía mucho más fina y rápida, cosa que pudieron constatar cuando se acercaron más los enemigos y pudieron apreciar con mayor claridad como el agua de la lluvia caía con tal presión y fineza que eran verdaderas agujas senbon que caían por montones sobre cada uno de los ninjas de la roca, quitándoles la vida en el acto y dejando muy poco espacio para la protección o la salvación de alguno

Jiraiya miraba la técnica impresionado, había visto algo parecido ya que Naruto tenía un ataque similar lanzando balas de agua por la boca, sin embargo por muy bueno que sea ese ataque, este estaba en un nivel completamente superior y la devastación que había provocado era prueba de ello, puesto que en tan sólo unos segundos y con un único jutsu estaban acabados prácticamente los mil ninjas provenientes de la aldea de la roca, para el sanin presenciar un poder de tal magnitud era impresionante y por qué no decirlo un poco escalofriante, sólo agradecía que su alumno estuviera de su lado y no en contra o sería un gran problema

-¿sensei debemos ir hacia la otra entrada? – Pein Yahiko

-sí, vamos – Jiraiya (a los ninjas) – encárguense de lo demás y que nadie más pase por aquí

En el lugar habían alrededor de quinientos ninjas que ahora sólo debían asegurarse de derribar a los no más de cincuenta enemigos que aún estaban en pie y asegurarse que nadie se "hiciera el muerto", ese sitio ya estaba ganado y ellos debían encargarse que así permaneciera

….

..

En la otra puerta estaban un mayor número de ninjas a la espera del enemigo, dentro de estos ninjas se encontraban el Hokage y algunos de los más reconocidos jounin, quienes estaban alerta de los invasores a medida que se acercaban, habían establecido ya una formación para cortarles el paso y proteger la aldea aunque de todas formas había un grupo dispuesto en el centro de la aldea para expulsar a los que logren traspasar algunos de los cinturones de seguridad dispuestos, grupo encabezado, entre otros, por Sasuke.

Los ninjas estaban esperando el ataque y al disminuir las distancias comenzaron su carrera para dar alcance a los enemigos y sorprenderlos un poco, sin embargo la sorpresa fue para los de la hoja ya que de un momento a otro apareció entre las filas enemigas un enorme gato negro de dos colas formado únicamente de chakra, éste comenzó a barrer con las filas de Konoha ya que arrasaba a simple fuerza bruta por las líneas que tenían por objetivo impedir el acceso a la aldea, y a medida que avanzaba, iba seguido de una especie de estela de ninjas enemigos que aprovechaban la incursión para ganar metros con tal de adentrarse y dispersarse en la aldea de la hoja, Minato iba a comenzar a hacer su trabajo "barriendo" a los ninjas enemigos, pero rápidamente sintió una gran presencia cerca suyo y notó que alguien que presumiblemente sea el Raikage intentaba atacarlo, por lo que tuvo que moverse de su sitio de observación y comenzar a enfocarse en ese solo enemigo mientras contemplaba por el rabillo del ojo cómo otro ninja enemigo se cubría por un chakra, esta vez púrpura y revelando sólo tres colas en su espalda protegía a los ninjas que intentaban ingresar a la aldea detrás del Nibi, definitivamente las cosas no estaban pintando bien y sólo esperaba que al final lograran vencer

….

..

Pese a su estado nunca cerró los ojos, pero en vez de ver a su ex-novia atacándolo y dándole muerte vio un muro de fuego que le obstaculizó la vista

-¿Estás bien? – Sasuke (ofreciéndole la mano)

-yo…no puedo lastimarla, no a ella – Naruto

-está bien, yo me ocuparé de ella, pero aún necesito que te ocupes del Kazekage o los demás

-(recuperando su determinación) lo haré – Naruto - …gracias Sasuke

Aprovechando la interrupción en el campo visual de la rubia, Naruto salió rápidamente de ahí y fue al encuentro con los demás enemigos de mayor jerarquía que ofrecía la aldea de la arena

-sabes siempre supe que eras una loca, pero por respeto a mi amigo nunca lo dije – Sasuke

-vaya y yo que pensaba que le tenías envidia a Naruto por tenerme – Temari

-no me atraes, tengo una novia más linda que no está loca como tú

-¡yo no estoy loca! – Temari

La rubia, con mucha violencia, agitó su abanico gritando

-Okamaitachi!

En ese momento una gran cantidad de viento con alto poder destructivo fue dirigido hacia Sasuke quien agradecía la ventaja que le daba su Sharingan para visualizar el chakra y así esquivar las partes más peligrosas mientras que se defendía del abanico de la furiosa rubia utilizando su espada, aunque debía reconocer que había mejorado bastante el combate a corta distancia, ahora la rubia atacaba de lejos y mientras el rival esquivaba o bloqueaba, ella corría hasta él para intentar golpearlo con el gran abanico, seguramente ella se había vuelto más fuerte y el arma más liviana, de todas formas su ojo le permitía prever los movimientos por lo que pudo ver una abertura y dio una estocada con toda la intención de acabar a la rubia de inmediato

Sin embargo Temari soltó una mano del abanico y sacó de su ropa uno más pequeño, hecho de papel aunque tenía algunas inscripciones, presumiblemente sellos y que utilizó para lanzarle un ataque de viento a Sasuke desde muy corta distancia

El moreno no tuvo mucho tiempo para esquivar así que salió despedido hacia atrás, sin mayores heridas ya que no había sido tan intenso, sólo se le rasgó la ropa en la parte del abdomen y recibió un pequeño corte que no le dolía al menos en ese momento, de todos modos Sasuke sabía que debía apresurarse y terminar esto pronto si quería estar a tiempo para luchar con alguien más y vaya que si había alguien contra quien tenía que pelear esa jornada

De pronto el descendiente del clan Uchiha vio las nubes formadas en el cielo, claramente no había sido obra suya, pero eso no era lo importante ya que a nadie le importaría, porque las usaría a favor de la aldea, solamente miró a Temari quien lucía muy molesta, era muy difícil que alguien sobreviva al ataque que planeaba, aunque un ninja fuuton podía ser capaz de hacerlo por lo que le preparó una pequeña trampa

-Katon Karyuu endan! (jutsu flama de dragón) – Sasuke

-Fuuton Kamaitachi no jutsu! – Temari

La rubia abanicó su arma mayor nuevamente, sabía a la perfección que en un combate en igualdad de condiciones, las técnicas de fuego superaban a las de viento, sin embargo su técnica era superior a la de su contrincante por lo que el resultado sería favorable para ella y Sasuke tendría que lidiar con su propio jutsu katon, potenciado por el viento despedazador, sin embargo no se esperaba las palabras que Sasuke pronunciaría

-Kirin

Entonces un rayo cayó y tomando forma animal impactó a una sorprendida Temari que nada pudo hacer para evitar ser fulminada por esa potente técnica que le había hecho a Sasuke obtener su apodo de "el trueno"

Naruto mientras tanto aprovechó la distracción que creó Sasuke para hacer su acto de fantasma y volver a aparecer en las filas enemigas, ahora habían menos ninjas en ambos bandos, pero él se fue por los principales, sus objetivos eran ahora Gaara y el Kagekage y tenía un plan para acabarlos a ambos, por lo que siguió con su acto de aparición y desaparición, los demás volvieron a verlo en acción como un verdadero enviado de la muerte hasta que se topó con Gaara y muchos se hicieron a un lado, de ambos bandos, como dejando un espacio para que se enfrentaran tranquilos

El rubio rápidamente levantó una mano para ejecutar una de sus técnicas más simples y prácticas

-Genshibakudan (bomba de agua) – Naruto

Entonces rápidamente se alzó un muro de arena entre la esfera y el ninja de la arena, pero éste se sorprendió al ver que su defensa era despedazada por el ataque cuya potencia le impactó, afortunadamente el muro automático fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener el taque, aunque si fuera algo más continuo, otro habría sido el resultado, pero luego utilizando su mismo dominio sobre la arena la manipuló para atacar al rubio quien simplemente se convirtió en unos trozos de hielo que cayeron en la tierra, entonces todos miraron en todas direcciones para encontrar al de la hoja, hasta que le oyeron decir desde atrás del pelirrojo a cierta distancia

-Hyouton: Yukīdo no Jutsu (Técnica del Pozo de Hielo) – Naruto

En ese momento el suelo a los pies del portador del Ichibi se volvió completamente líquido y éste se vio inmerso en una gran cantidad de agua, que de un momento a otro se solidificó y enfrió, transformándose así en un silente ataúd para el arma definitiva de la arena

Antes de que pasaran muchos segundos, una potente ráfaga de aire se dirigió hacia Naruto quien gracias a sus buenos reflejos pudo esquivarla, entonces vio que su agresor había sido el Kazekage en persona, sin embargo para terminar el combate en ese sitio quería hacerlo de otra forma, por lo que se sumergió en el hielo como si de simple agua se tratase y quedó fuera del alcance del Kage de la arena, quien en vano intentaba perforar el frío cristal

Naruto se movía libremente en el hielo ya que gracias a su control podía fundirlo y volver a solidificarlo a medida que quería moverse y sólo en base a control de chakra, por lo que no significaba ninguna dificultad, se acercó hasta Gaara quien aún tenía unos pocos segundos de vida restantes, pero no respondía y debido al hielo la arena no podía protegerlo, así que le tomó el rostro para quitarle sus habilidades y lo dejó ahí definitivamente

Cuando salió a la superficie, varios ataques, por parte del Kazekage y de varios otros ninjas se dirigieron hacia Naruto, pero el rubio levantó ambas manos y se rodeó por una esfera de arena, sembrando el temor en todos los ninjas que lo habían atacado ya que en Suna, Gaara era temido y si de algún modo este joven había sido poseído por el Shukaku de la arena, sería un problema incluso para ellos, así que aprovechando las dudas y aprehensiones, el rubio juntó las manos

-Ryusa Bakuryu! (avalancha del desierto) – Naruto

Valiéndose de la rica cantidad de minerales presentes en el suelo, el rubio ejecutó una de las mayores técnicas de Gaara, produciendo el levantamiento de una enorme cantidad de arena, la cual utilizó para apresar y luego enterrar vivos a varios cientos de enemigos incluyendo al Kazekage como el más notable del grupo, los enemigos capturados fueron sumergidos y presionados hasta que tuvieron una dolorosa muerte, que marcó un quiebre en el combate ya que ahora los de Konoha estaban en una clara superioridad numérica y de nivel, en ese instante oyó el sonido de un trueno y al mirar hacia donde estaba Sasuke vio la técnica de su amigo fulminar a Temari, intentó concentrarse en lo que hacía y nadie pudo ver la solitaria lágrima que caía por su mejilla, ahora ese frente podía ser controlado, pero al parecer otro sector de la aldea algún necesitaba ayuda y él tendría que proporcionarla ya que había visto algunos enemigos entrando a la villa por el lado opuesto al que él protegía

…

En el otro frente de combate el Raikage le estaba dando mucha pelea a Minato quien apenas si podía mantenerle el ritmo gracias a su Hirashin no jutsu, pero hasta el momento no había tenido tiempo para realizar oro jutsu que no fuese el rasengan, pero éste no tenía la potencia necesaria como para traspasar la armadura de Raiton que usaba el poderoso y musculoso hombre del país del rayo

Mientras tanto Jiraiya ya en modo senin y Pein-Yahiko se esforzaban al máximo para controlar a los dos Jinchuurikis, la verdad es que con los grandes poderes del rinnengan y el conocimiento que tenía sobre su sensei, su trabajo en equipo era muy efectivo, sin embargo el jinchuuriki espadachín era muy fuerte y aún no sabían con certeza que bijou portaba ya que hasta ahora iba en 4 colas y ya se estaba volviendo una amenaza muy compleja, el ermitaño le dijo a su alumno que tenía unos sellos capaces de detenerlos, sin embargo tenía que ponérselos en la frente, lo cuan en estos momentos era todo un desafío

Y por si fuera poco, los otros ninjas de la aldea de la Nube luchaban mano a mano, palmo a palmo contra los de la hoja, los números estaban parejos y la contienda muy dura, los hombres a cada momento caían de ambos lados y le daban un toque muy cruento a la escena que se sucedía ante sus ojos

De pronto los jinchuurikis se combinaron en un ataque, ya que mientras el Nibi se adelantaba, Kirabi se quedó retrasado para liberar las ocho colas del bijou que poseía, dejando aparecer así al buey gigante, este hecho primero causó la muerte de muchos que estaban alrededor y de algunos otros que se distrajeron mirando semejante demostración de poder mientras que los invasores que ya habían experimentado eso aprovechaban la oportunidad de deshacerse de sus adversarios, todo fue tan rápido que de un momento a otro cayeron por lo menos quinientos de los guerreros de Konoha, con toda la distracción y devastación, los de la nube no fueron los único que sacaron provecho ya que Jiraiya atacó al Nibi con su Cho Odama Rasengan, la técnica tenía un poder tan devastador que fue capaz de hacer retroceder el manto negro de chakra que cubría a la chica, el tiempo suficiente para que Fukasaku o Pa como solía llamarlo Jiraiya saltara a su cabeza y le pusiera el sello en la frente, con esto la transformación se revirtió y el monstruo de 2 colas desapareció dejando sólo a una chica inconsciente, Jiraiya no disfrutaba matando a las personas, pero ella era muy peligrosa para dejarla con vida así que al ver su rostro y conociéndolo como lo hacían, los sapos en los hombros de Jiraiya terminaron el trabajo con uno de sus genjutsus que de paso afectó y acabó con algunos de los ninjas de los alrededores

El Hachibi iba a atacar a Jiraiya para defender a su compañera, sin embargo en su camino apareció otro portador del rinnengan, éste lucía diferente ya que Yahiko aún seguía en la misma posición guardando cierta distancia, éste era un hombre más gordo y corpulento que recibió el impacto de una de sus colas y simplemente lo detuvo con sus manos, como si nada ocurriera y de pronto una gran cantidad de misiles impactó en la cabeza del gran buey, haciéndolo voltear a mirar para ver a un tercero de estos enemigos que parecía estar disparándolos desde su brazo, iba a atacarlo, con una de sus patas hasta que oyó

-Shinra Tensei! – Pein Yahiko

Lo que ni el Jinchuuriki ni el bijou sabían es que estaban siendo atacados por el descendiente del sabio de los seis caminos, específicamente el Pein reino de los dioses, de los fantasmas hambrientos y de los demonios, todos componiendo una gran formación, ya que mientras el más ofensivo atacaba incluso a distancia, el de la barrera lo protegía de los ataques menores y de paso mejoraba la condición de Nagato al absorber esas enormes cantidades de chakra, mientras que el principal utilizaba sus poderes gravitacionales para proteger a los otros dos

En ese instante llegaron Naruto, seguido de Sasuke y algunos otros ninjas que provenían de la puerta norte o principal que ya habían terminado su trabajo ahí y buscaban prestar ayuda en otro frente, el rubio quedó impactado al ver el sitio aquel ya que estaba hecho un verdadero desastre, los ninjas de la Nube no eran tantos como los de suna, pero claramente los últimos habían sido reducidos sin tantas dificultades mientras que éstos parecían estar llevando la delantera y como no hacerlo si tenían un jinchuuriki que había liberado a su bestia por completo, incluso el mismo rubio que se sabía poderoso no sabía qué hacer ante una criatura tan exageradamente más poderosa que él, luego estaba el hecho de que alguien tenía muy complicado a su padre y los demás ninjas parecían estar perdiendo ante sus similares de la Nube, el rubio rápidamente se fue a ayudar a su padre, aunque no contaba con lo que pasaría

De forma simultánea, sucedieron hechos muy significativos en los combates de Minato y Pein, aunque en el caso del último no fue sólo el combate lo que influyó sino algo más, puesto que Minato quien luchaba con dificultades contra el Raikage estaba deseando tener un momento para hacer algo hasta que de pronto sintió una presencia y de un instante a otro Asuma Sarutobi apareció súbitamente en la pelea, enterrándole una de sus cuchillas de viento al Raikage en todo el hombro izquierdo

El impulsivo líder militar del país del rayo dio un grito de dolor y sorpresa ya que estaba tan concentrado en su lucha con el Hokage que había dejado de prestar atención a lo demás, aunque nunca se esperó que alguien traspasara su defensa con tanta facilidad, principalmente porque los ninjas fuuton eran muy raros en Konoha, al final utilizando su otro brazo intentó darle un lazo al cuello, pero el Sarutobi se agachó justo a tiempo para enterrarle su otra navaja especial en el codo, aunque fue un corte muy profundo que le causó un gran daño

Lo único malo fue que luego de enterrarle el arma, el Raikage reaccionó tomándolo con el otro brazo y levantándolo con una mano del suelo, mientras lo sostenía el de la hoja estaba paralizado por la corriente eléctrica que recorría el cuerpo de aquél hombre y luego éste lo azotó con mucha violencia contra el suelo, todos aquellos que presenciaron la escena perdieron cualquier esperanza de verlo vivo cuando el suelo se volvió mil pedazos y el puño del Raikage salía sangrante desde varios centímetros bajo la superficie

-pensando: _muchas gracias Asuma_ – Minato

El rubio estaba formando sellos para realizar una técnica, en silencio lamentaba la muerte de su subordinado aunque apreciaba enormemente su sacrificio para darle algo de tiempo con tal de voltear el combate, aunque antes de poder terminar fue interrumpido por alguien más

-Hyouton: Dai Gyakutai Medatsu (Técnica de la gran Prisión de Estacas) – Naruto

En ese mismo momento, muchos de los ninjas que estaban alrededor literalmente se petrificaron cuando vieron en acción la técnica del rubio que se alzó a varios metros de altura sobre un dragón de hielo, el menor de los Namikaze tenía las manos juntas y una mirada severa hacia su obra, la cual consistió en levantar una gran cantidad de resistentes estacas, no con el propósito de rodear e inmovilizar al hombre de la nube, sino lisa y llanamente perforarlo, cosa que hicieron pasando muchas hojas a través de sus piernas y abdomen

-¿cómo….? – Raikage

-el hielo contiene fuuton, tu armadura fue sólo un detalle – Naruto

El quinto Hokage se dio vuelta para mirar a su hijo, tenía un rostro extraño, algo le pasaba ya que no lucía normal, no lucía bien

-Mientras esto sucedía-

Pein sabía que era un problema lidiar con todo esto sin crear una devastación total y aunque siempre había querido vengarse de Konoha, simplemente esta no era la forma, hacer pagar justos por pecadores era simplemente repetir lo que habían hecho con él y si se consideraba un Dios, definitivamente tendría que ser mejor que quien le hizo mal

Una brillante idea vino a su mente por lo cual el representante del reino de los fantasmas hambrientos dio un salto y fue víctima del Shinra Tensei, lo cual lo aventó mucho más alto, casi hasta perderse de vista en el cielo; mientras tanto el Pein Asura liberaba su potencial completo, deshaciéndose de las ropas que escondían sus armas y produciendo una gran liberación de energía al abrir las piezas de su cráneo, todo esto y más fue dirigido al gran buey quien puso varias de sus colas y una de sus patas para cubrirse ya que sabía que los ataques de ese tipo podían ser peligrosos

-Banshou Tenin – Pein

En ese momento el cuerpo principal utilizó nuevamente sus poderes gravitacionales para atraer al animal gigante hacia él, probablemente no lo lograría de ese modo en condiciones normales, pero la criatura no estaba bien apoyada ya que estaba bloqueando así que no tuvo tantas complicaciones en hacerla acercarse por la mala, el bijou no veía el punto o el objetivo de aquel movimiento que sólo lo exponía, hasta que algo cayó sobre su cabeza…

…y comenzó a apoderarse de su energía a un ritmo muy rápido…demasiado

El gigantesco animal comenzó a sacudirse para quitarse este problema de encima, en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero por alguna extraña razón nunca alcanzaba su cabeza y además estaba siendo constantemente bombardeado por su otro enemigo, finalmente el chakra comenzó a retroceder indicando que la resistencia del bijou había llegado a su fin…sin embargo antes de dar el golpe de gracia, hubo un leve movimiento o temblor del suelo y algo que sucedió en la aldea llamó la atención de la mayoría de los que aún combatía

En uno de los edificios más altos de Konoha apareció una gran invocación, destruyéndolo desde dentro y permitiendo la salida de un gran número de ninjas ANBU que por razón desconocida no estaban formando parte del contingente que defendía la aldea de las tropas enemigas, el problema es que los de Konoha estaban sorprendidos y no sabían qué hacer ya que no podían llegar y atacar a personas de su propia aldea, aunque raro les pareció que los ANBU estuvieran utilizando sus máscaras ya que para evitar problemas en caso de guerra solía prohibirse esto y Minato también lo había ordenado

-¡esos ninjas no son leales a Konoha! – Sasuke - ¡acaben con ellos!

El Uchiha se había percatado de la situación y con mucha determinación dio ese grito para dirigir a las tropas que estaban en el interior de la aldea para fines como este, confiando en que todo saldría bien

Flash Back

Cuando apareció el animal gigante y vio al primer ANBU se dio cuenta de inmediato que eso era obra de Danzou quien probablemente pronosticaba que la victoria de la hoja ya era segura y podía proceder, por lo que en el acto cruzó los dedos creando un clon de sombras

-encuentra a Ino y protégela a toda costa – Sasuke

La réplica al ser una parte de Sasuke entendía su preocupación por la rubia y no lo dudó dos veces, invocó a pakkun y le ordenó que encuentre a Ino, el perro ninja se sorprendió por ser llamado en medio de una guerra, por Sasuke y más encima que le ordenaran algo de este modo, sin embargo al ver el rostro de Sasuke comprendió que debía ser por algo

Fin Flash Back

Pero Sasuke no fue el único cuya atención fue llamada por la gigante invocación, puesto que el Pein Yahiko sufrió un fuerte impacto al ver que el gran animal que se había invocado en la aldea era una rara especie de Salamandra y sólo había un hombre capaz de algo así, por lo que rápidamente abandonó la pelea contra el Ocho colas y se dio media vuelta…

…bueno, al menos lo intentó aunque alguien se propuso interponerse, a que Naruto lo iba a sujetar aunque por las prisas acabó cogiéndolo de la mano

-oye a dónde vas, esto aún no termina aquí! – Naruto

-apártate

En ese momento el rubio sufrió un leve impacto mental, además de todo lo que significaba la guerra y las muertes, lo de Temari y todo lo vivido, sintió como si se adentrara en la mente de otra persona más, alguien con mucho sufrimiento y resentimiento, pero pudo sobreponerse para mirar adelante con nuevos ojos y ver que ya no estaba ninguno de los ninjas que enfrentaba al jinchuuriki quien aún estaba tratando de incorporarse y los invasores habían vuelto a utilizar la distracción para dar varios golpes, sin embargo ahora veía diferente y se sentía diferente

-¡vayan a proteger la aldea! – Naruto - ¡yo me haré cargo de esta puerta!

Alguien se acercó rápidamente a Naruto y el rubio se sorprendió al ver que era su padre, quien le preguntó si sabía lo que hacía, el rubio simplemente lo miró y su padre entendió por qué lo hacía, así que el quinto ordenó la retirada de las tropas para combatir la amenaza interna que parecía ser peor de lo que en un comienzo sospechó

Naruto desde su casi desmayo estaba juntando todo el chakra que tenía aún, aunque haya peleado, el hacerlo utilizando técnicas copiadas casi no le consumía mucho, por lo que aún estaba como a la mitad de sus reservas lo que era bastante más de lo que incluso algunos kages no tan capaces poseían, así que juntó sus manos, pero no para activar sus sellos especio-temporales, simplemente se limitó a contemplar con la mirada cómo los muchísimos ninjas que aún quedaban en esa puerta que debían bordear los mil lo contemplaban de forma altanera como pensando que no había modo alguno que los acabara a todos, al menos eso fue lo que pensaron hasta que vieron lo que hizo

-Chibaku Tensei! – Naruto


	24. Esto es la guerra Parte 2

CAPITULO 22 Esto es la guerra parte 2

Una esfera negra del tamaño de su genshibkakudan o tal vez incluso menor salió de entre sus manos y se posó en el cielo, los enemigos no sabían de qué iba eso hasta que de a poco comenzaron a elevarse solas en el aire las armas ya arrojadas, muchos kunai y shuriken, luego los cuerpos de quienes ya habían sido eliminados y posteriormente comenzaron a verse atraídos ellos mismos y la tierra a sus pies, todo excepto el rubio que había ejecutado la técnica y se mantenía normal gracias a las otras técnicas gravitacionales que había robado

…..

..

-¿Nagato, estás bien? – Konan

-sí, no sé lo que ese chico me hizo, pero no puedo usar a Deva – Nagato – así que iré por Hanzou con los demás

-pero si lo enfrentas…entonces tú

-no, gracias al Hachibi podría mantenerme así todo el día, así que no te preocupes por mí, hoy se hará justicia y ese individuo pagará por la muerte de Yahiko – Nagato – además recuerda nuestro acuerdo, los caminos lucharían y nosotros nos cuidaríamos las espaldas en un lugar seguro

-si…

….

..

-pensé que habías eliminado a Hanzou – Jiraiya

-nunca lo vi muerto, pero lo lastimé seriamente – Pein Yahiko – luego llegó una gran cantidad de ninjas ANBU leales a Danzou, ya me los había topado antes y no estaba en condiciones de utilizar tanto chakra de una sola vez, así que lo dejé así y eliminé cualquier rastro de Hanzou en Amegakure para finalmente esparcir el rumor sobre su muerte

-¿estás bien? – Jiraiya

-ese chico rubio…¿tiene algún poder especial cierto?

-¿cómo lo averiguaste?

-mira a tus espaldas – Pein

Jiraiya hizo como le indicó su alumno y se sorprendió al ver que la mayor parte de los ninjas que intentaba destruir Konoha ingresando por esa puerta ahora había pasado a mejor vida formando parte de una colosal esfera que se elevaba en el cielo como si de una verdadera luna se tratase, aunque no solo era eso sino que este misma esfera causaba gran destrucción de los edificios y todo lo que estuviera cerca, dañando aún más la ya lastimada Konoha, aunque al menos el resultado valía la pena ya que habían sobrevivido menos de cien individuos que ya habían emprendido la retirada y huían ante la mirada del rubio quien estaba muy cerca del límite de sus reservas de chakra

Jiraiya dio vuelta el rostro para mirar a su alumno, no le dijo nada aunque con la mirada le bastó al portador del rinnengan para saber que su sensei veía eso como algo monstruosamente increíble, lo peor de todo es que toda esa destrucción no se comparaba con lo acontecido en toda la aldea, de algún modo muchos más enemigos de los presupuestados en un comienzo habían entrado ya que no sólo eran los ANBU quienes habían emergido desde aquel edificio sino que también habían ninjas extranjeros y especialmente los últimos se habían escabullido hábilmente por la villa para intentar atacar los complejos ninjas donde permanecían algunos refugiados

….

..

De pronto, sobre el gran anfibio emergió un hombre que portaba una armadura bastante visible y junto a él un anciano con un bastón y muchas vendas en el cuerpo, especialmente en su lado derecho

Frente a él apareció rápidamente un joven de cabello naranjo con una gran cantidad de piercings en el cuerpo, el actual Kage de la lluvia estaba en un edificio y de pronto se sobresaltó al sentir una presencia muy cercana, hasta que vio a Sasuke con su Sharingan activado mirando en la misma dirección que él

-¿quién eres y qué quieres? – Pein

-acabaré a Danzou y a ti si lo defiendes

-no me interpondré, yo quiero a Hanzou

Dicho esto ambos desaparecieron para comenzar sus sendos combates

Pein tenía mucho odio dentro de sí, mientras que el más longevo de los provenientes de la lluvia que estaban presentes en Konoha tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, ese mismo pelinaranjo con ojos raros que él había visto morir frente a sus ojos sin que portase el rinnengan ya había atentado contra él, de un modo sorprendente arrasó con toda su seguridad en un instante, y ahora tras muchos años de esconderse bajo el alero de Danzou y su división de ninjas secretos volvía a estar ahí, lo que le generaba miedo, rencor, ansias e inseguridad

-Kuchoyose no jutsu! – Pein Reino de los animales

En ese momento un gran canino de color café y con dos cabezas apareció para atacar al ninja de la lluvia, quien no reconocía esa táctica, por lo que le pidió a su animal que lo protegiera, la salamandra gigante comenzó a luchar contra ese gran animal sin notar que en el intertanto, una nueva invocación había sido realizada y Pein se escondió dentro de un camaleón

….

..

Sasuke sacó rápidamente sus cuchillas y con su Sharingan brillando de pura ira arremetió contra Danzou quien utilizando su brazo libre sacó una espada que por increíble que le pareciera al más joven de los combatientes, pudo detener al ataque de relámpagos

-no eres el único capaz de canalizar tu chakra en un arma

El anciano comenzó a tomar una postura distinta para dar inicio a su ataque, Sasuke los veía venir con su Sharingan aunque de todos modos se le hacía extraño que alguien como Danzou con su edad y sus obvias discapacidades sea tan hábil como para mantenerlo a la defensiva en un duelo de kenjutsu, siempre sabía cómo hacer para evitar que Sasuke contraataque o intentaba dar estocadas en el lugar más preciso, de no ser por la herencia de Sasuke, ya habría perdido el combate

….

..

Mientras tanto los demás ninjas seguían defendiendo la aldea, en el sector oeste aún habían enemigos provenientes de la arena, aunque eran superados en número por los defensores y sólo era cosa de tiempo para que ese fuese un sitio ya asegurado, por otro lado los que se habían reagrupado desde los otros frentes estaban deteniendo la invasión que surgió desde dentro, en este grupo el más destacado era Minato quien realmente hacía valer su fama ya que con su Hirashin aparecía por todos lados para acabar a los invasores aunque él solo no podía hacer todo y algunos lograron escapársele

….

..

Hanzou estaba con muchos problemas ya que actualmente tenía tres salamandras de gran tamaño luchando contra nueve de esos perros extraños que seguían y seguían apareciendo, además desde lejos había otro de esos tipos con el rinnengan que lo atacaba a distancia con unos extraños cohetes que a pesar de su tamaño reducido tenían gran potencia, hasta ahora no era mucho lo que había podido hacer además de defenderse utilizando todo su arsenal, sin embargo en ese momento sintió algo, un escalofrío recorrió su espina al recordar aquella sensación tan desagradable y desalentadora

Sabía que ya había experimentado eso en una ocasión anterior y no había sido para nada bueno, entonces con mucho temor volteó el rostro y vio que en uno de los sectores de acceso a Konoha había una gran esfera en el cielo, una verdadera luna en formación que aún seguía atrayendo cosas, entonces vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de su anterior pelea con Pein, en la cual ese ataque marcó el comienzo, esa luna destruyó la mayoría de sus edificios de seguridad y le permitió descolocar todos los hombres destinados a protegerlos, después produjo una gran onda expansiva que terminó de sacudir y hacer que sus ninjas cayeran en esa monstruosa técnica y finalmente se puso a enfrentarlo al punto de estar a punto de darle muerte, le había perforado con muchos de esos metales negros que eran muy extraños ya que le transmitían una fuerte sensación de odio y dolor que abrumó su mente por mucho tiempo incluso luego de estar a salvo

Aquel día sólo se salvó gracias a la oportuna aparición de Danzou y sus hombres quienes irrumpieron rápidamente al ver que algo pasaba y Pein quiso evitar el enfrentamiento porque pensaba tener la tarea realizada, incluso el mismo anterior líder de la lluvia se sorprendió de salir vivo de esa ya que sus heridas eran mortales, sin embargo luego el discapacitado hombre de la hoja le dijo que contaba con un muy buen médico entre sus filas que había sido el más importante en lograr primero su estabilización y finalmente su recuperación, después de ese suceso el hombre apodado la salamandra por su raro contrato de invocación permaneció oculto por años al alero de Danzou con tal de ayudarle a éste en su ascenso al poder para que posteriormente utilizaran las fuerzas militares de la hoja y conquistaran Ame para devolvérsela a Hanzou y unir ambas naciones en una alianza que les potenciaría muchísimo frente a las otras aldeas ninja

El problema de quedarse paralizado y especialmente cuando tu rival lo nota es que te quedas completamente a su merced y un hombre longevo como él lo era entendía esto a la perfección, sin embargo muchas veces las emociones fuertes como el miedo pueden más que la razón y nunca vio venir el ataque, ya que los perros demoníacos de Pein acabaron con las invocaciones anfibias y luego el camaleón utilizó su lengua para apresar al prófugo hombre, quien sólo reaccionó ante la presión que se ejercía sobre él con tal de inmovilizarlo, intentó ejecutar alguna técnica desesperada sin embargo poco a poco sintió que su energía era drenada de sí hasta que perdió la conciencia

Al final Pein miró a su alrededor y dio por terminada su labor ahí, así que invocó un ave gigante en la cual se montaron los portadores del rinnengan llevándose con ellos a Hanzou hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos los presentes

…..

..

Sasuke estaba algo confundido, estaba luchando mano a mano con Danzou…sí, eso era lo que no tenía sentido, se supone que un Uchiha, joven, perfectamente capacitado y entrenado como lo era Sasuke podría vencer fácilmente a un anciano lisiado, sin embargo estaba actuando raro, no sabía con certeza qué estaba haciendo mal o por qué, pero no estaba luchando como de costumbre y el tipo de las vendas simplemente no le dejaba hacer sus movidas o trucos y eso hasta ahora le había permitido dirigir el combate

En ese momento, la lucha con Danzou no era la única de las preocupaciones de Sasuke, ya que su clon acababa de encontrar a Ino, la vio a lo lejos por la indicación de pakkun, su novia estaba combatiendo con habilidad contra algunos de los ninjas de la arena que aún intentaban lograr el ingreso a la hoja, sin embargo no estaba atenta a un ninja ANBU que parecía tener intenciones de atacarla, el problema es que estaba demasiado lejos y ese bastardo ya tenía su espada en alto y posicionada para darle un terrible golpe a la chica que lo había cautivado y que junto con Naruto lo habían sacado de esa soledad en la que se había hundido tras la tragedia de su clan

El hecho de ver a ese sujeto ahí atentando contra lo que él más quería le hizo tener un fugaz recuerdo de esa fatídica noche cuando volviendo de la academia en un día normal encontró que su barrio estaba muy silencioso, demasiado, habían algunas armas arrojadas en el suelo e incluso algunos rastros de sangre, lo que le asustó ya que todo parecía indicar que había sucedido una pelea, corrió hasta su casa para encontrarse con la peor escena que en la vida vería

Su hermano tenía una expresión horrible y en su mano tenía un arma ensangrentada, mientras que en el suelo de la habitación yacían los cuerpos muertos de sus padres atravesados por una katana, luego de eso encaró a su hermano, éste le dijo sus razones, lo puso en un horrible genjutsu y todo terminó con Sasuke despertando un mes después en el hospital, ahora volvía a aparecer la escena de su hermano frente a él, sus padres en el suelo junto a su novia, como esperando a que se les una, las cosas parecían transcurrir mucho más lento, tanto que parecía como si se le hubiese contagiado la habilidad de Naruto aunque no tenía la facultad para moverse ya que él también era parte de ese letargo general

-!!!!!!!!!!!! – Sasuke

Ino fue la más sorprendida al escuchar el grito de su novio, entonces volteó y pudo darse cuenta que alguien estaba a punto de matarla y por la cercanía entre el arma y ella, era poco lo que podría hacer, pero en ese momento el hombre que atentaba en su contra se vio totalmente envuelto en flamas negras que fueron capaces de detener su ataque, Ino miró extrañada a Sasuke quien tenía los ojos diferentes, lucían raros y de un momento a otro dejó de producir esas llamas negras y se llevó las manos al rostro en medio de un quejido de dolor, ella corrió rápidamente hacia Sasuke para asegurarse que estuviera bien, pero éste se deshizo en una nube de humo antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, indicándole que sólo era un clon, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a que el original esté bien

De vuelta a la pelea Sasuke recibió un gran impacto psicológico, de un momento a otro pasó de estar a punto de ver morir a su novia a estar quemando a su rival sin hacer sello ni técnica alguna, por lo que lanzó una bomba de humo y se refugió en la sombra producía por algunos edificios que aún seguían en pie, sacó un espejo y cuando se vio el rostro confirmó sus sospechas, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello ya que una voz lo distrajo

-sabes Sasuke…pudiste ser un gran elemento -Danzou – tu hermano no quiso matarte, esperaba que preservaras el Sharingan para la aldea y fueras más sumiso y obediente que los demás, pero parece que todos son la misma escoria

-(casi susurrando) no te atrevas….. – Sasuke

Danzou se había quitado las vendas del rostro, ambos estaban en un sitio oscuro donde nadie más podía verlos, así que comenzaría a tomar este combate en serio y de no ser porque Sasuke tenía la cabeza agachada, podría ver las tres aspas que habían en el Sharingan del ojo derecho de su enemigo

-no te atrevas (un poco más fuerte) – Sasuke

El viejo pensaba que el Uchiha ya había presenciado el deceso de su novia o que simplemente su mente había sucumbido a su abrumador poder y fortaleza psíquica que le permitía imponer su voluntad en los demás a como diera lugar

-(comenzando a alzar la voz) no te atrevas a hablar mal de mi clan… - Sasuke

-(gritando) no te atrevas a compararme con mi hermano! – Sasuke

-(al máximo volumen posible) no te atrevas a dañar a Ino! – Sasuke

El Uchiha de pronto levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de Danzou quien de un momento a otro se encontró con una gran sorpresa que lo llenó de temor, Sasuke tenía el Mangekyou Sharingan y por lo que parecía, se veía poderoso, el joven rápidamente activó sus nuevos ojos producto del enfado aunque principalmente del deseo de proteger lo que más le importaba y ejecutó la técnica ilusoria por excelencia

Tsukiyomi

Torturó repetidamente al anciano aunque fue muy súbito, brusco y rápido, tanto que el hombre no alcanzó ni a intentar oponer resistencia cuando el genjutsu ya había terminado y su mente estaba destruida, Sasuke sólo oyó el cuerpo de su enemigo golpear el suelo como si de un saco de patatas se tratase y luego de eso lo único que pensó fue en su Ino, por lo que salió corriendo a encontrarla

…..

..

Unos de los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaron comenzaron con la retirada, entre ellos la mayoría eran ninjas de la aldea de la Nube que habían logrado salvarse de la técnica ejecutada por Naruto, entre ellos uno de los que más destacaban era Kirabi, el hermano del difunto Raikage que aunque se sentía muy débil por haber liberado a su bijou y perdido su energía, había conseguido la fuerza suficiente para ponerse en pie y correr

Naruto estaba sentado apoyando su espalda sobre unos escombros, su ropa no era muy llamativa y él tampoco estaba haciendo nada además de descansar por lo que los soldados que pasaban por ahí no se detenían a verlo, mientras que el rubio veía claramente a los sujetos que huían en un intento por preservar sus vidas, Naruto estaba harto de tanto matar gente, lo había hecho para defender su tierra y a su gente, sin embargo esos tipos que corrían ahí no eran una amenaza por lo que no intentaría acabar con ellos

Al menos esos eran sus pensamientos hasta que algo llamó su atención, un grupo de ninjas provenientes todos de la villa de la Nube venían corriendo, como si huyeran de algo y pasaron rápidamente frente a él, hasta que por primera vez alguien se detuvo frente al rubio

-Naruto! Debes hacer algo! – Enmma

-¿Qué pasa enmma?¿por qué estás aquí? – Naruto

-el viejo…Sarutobi ha sido asesinado – Enmma

De pronto el rubio pareció experimentar su técnica que detenía el tiempo aunque por un lapso muy superior a sus diez segundos, era como si de pronto su realidad se quebrara, el viejo Hokage era alguien muy importante para él y lo apreciaba bastante, no solo había sido su maestro sino que también era un hombre honorable, justo y por encima de todo eso era su amigo, no podía ser que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido

-¿Qué pasó? – Naruto

-un tipo calvo y con algo de edad, tenía tres espadas e intentó atacar el complejo, pero Sarutobi rápidamente se dio cuenta que era alguien fuerte, lo enfrentó para que los demás escaparan, pero no pudo salir con vida – Enmma

Entonces el rubio recordó a uno de los individuos que pasó frente a él, era un hombre de una edad similar a la de Jiraiya, era muy musculoso para su edad y tenía tres grandes espadas en su espalda, sin duda debía tratarse del mismo sujeto, en ese momento olvidó el cansancio y cualquier molestia que hubiese tenido y luego de crear un dragón de hielo le pidió su ayuda a Enmma para localizar al maldito

Adelantaron por el aire a un grupo de ninjas enemigos dentro de los cuales no se encontraba su objetivo, siguieron adelante hasta que enmma señaló al hombre como uno de los que corrían alejándose a gran velocidad de la hoja, los que iban a su alrededor parecieron advertir la presencia de los perseguidores ya que dieron un ruido de sobresalto que alertó al perseguido, quien rápidamente se paró en la punta del pie y dio un rápido giro, en el cual liberó su espada sin que nadie más lo notara y la arrojó hacia el dragón de hielo de Naruto

Todo esto fue tan rápido que el rubio no pudo hacer más que saltar de su medio de transporte, el cual se hizo mil pedazos, sin embargo cuando acababa de caer al suelo, se encontró con que su enemigo estaba en frente suyo, a una mínima distancia, así que juntó las manos para hacer su acto de fantasma

-pensando: _maldición! No me queda chakra!_ – Naruto

En efecto, el rubio podía estar determinado, pero su chakra no se regeneraba sólo con voluntad y en ese momento lo poco que había recuperado con su descanso lo utilizó sin darse cuenta al crear ese dragón volador, así que nada pudo hacer para evitar la arremetida de aquel sujeto que se acercó a él y aprovechando que tenía las manos juntas, tomó una de sus espadas y se la clavó por el pecho hasta que vio la hoja salir por el otro lado

El rubio sólo puso una mirada de asombro y se dio cuenta que no tenía nada más que hacer cuando sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca, una gran cantidad de este vital elemento con un sabor como metálico, el sujeto que había acabado con el maestro y ahora con el alumno le quitó la espada del cuerpo y se fue raudamente de ahí, mientras Enmma conmocionado sostenía el cuerpo de Naruto que se desvanecía en un resplandor rojizo

….

..

Ayumi estaba preocupada, tenía conocimiento de la guerra que estaba sucediendo en Konoha y pese a que la capital quedaba bastante más al norte y estaban bastante seguros ahí, le preocupaba la suerte de Naruto, de Sasuke, del Hokage y todas las personas importantes para Naruto o para la villa, así que no podía mantener la calma, estaba sola en su cuarto dando vueltas, intentando leer o escribir cuando de pronto su collar comenzó a brillar cosa que llamó la atención de la chica, cuando la gema se partió a la mitad, Ayumi se asustó ya que sintió algo en su corazón, como un mal presentimiento, pocos instantes después ambas mitades comenzaron a brillar tanto que tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el destello y cuando los abrió nuevamente, se encontró con una gran sorpresa

…Naruto estaba algo mascullado y confundido en el piso de su habitación…

-¿Naruto?....¿qué pasó?

-me asesinaron – Naruto

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-cuando te dije que esta piedra era mi vida lo hacía en serio – Naruto – sellé la mitad de mi alma, mi esencia y mi energía en ella, es una técnica prohibida por el gran riesgo que conlleva, pero este es el lado positivo, un sujeto asesinó a mi sensei el tercer Hokage y cuando lo fui a enfrentar me sobreestimé, ya que aún estando sin chakra lo ataqué y él terminó acabando conmigo

-¿estás bien?

-sí

En ese momento el rubio se puso de pie, juntó las manos como para comprobar algo y como todo parecía ir bien se dispuso a salir por la ventana de la habitación

-¿a dónde vas Naruto-kun?

-voy a terminar mi trabajo – Naruto

-¡pero!..él es un hombre muy peligroso, si mató a Sandaime-sama…y te…teee, lastimó

-Ayumi, ahora he vuelto a estar completo, tengo la mitad de mi chakra intacto y créeme que me basta para vencerlo – Naruto

-por favor…prométeme que saldrás con vida

-te prometo que volveré – Naruto

De ese modo, sin esperar respuesta alguna, el rubio joven abrió la ventana y saltó hacia fuera para salir volando sobre uno de sus dragones de hielo, ante la preocupada mirada que le daba Ayumi, quien no sabía qué hacer, pero su instinto le decía que debía ayudarlo de algún modo, así que salió corriendo hacia el salón principal de la casa

-papa! Papá!

El feudal se sorprendió de ver a su hija corriendo y gritando así, normalmente Ayumi casi nunca le distraía ni llamaba la atención, era una chica muy educada y refinada que solía actuar con delicadeza, especialmente cuando estaba frente a su presencia

-¿Qué pasa Ayumi? – Feudal – viste algún enemigo o algo?

-no papá, es Naruto

-¿Qué pasa con él? Acaso lo viste, ¿respondió la carta?

-no, él me había dado una piedra muy linda que yo usaba como collar, resulta que era una técnica porque hace poco un sujeto mató al Sandaime Hokage y en un intento por cobrarse revancha Naruto fue y fue muerto también

-¿Qué?

-pero no te preocupes, la piedra tenía sellada la mitad de él y pudo salir con vida, el asunto es que ahora volvió a ir por ese tipo y siento que es muy peligroso – Ayumi

-es verdad, si alguien pudo derrotar a Sandaime debe ser fuerte y si Naruto fue casi muerto como dices, creo que no es lo más seguro, pero debes entenderlo, él debe haberse esforzado mucho para defender su aldea y al hombre que mataron fue su maestro y amigo

-papá, por favor dile a los doce ninjas que vayan a ayudarlo! – Ayumi

-pero ellos están aquí para protegernos

El feudal tuvo que analizar rápidamente la situación ya que por un lado era peligroso sacar a sus mejores hombres para ir a buscar a alguien ya que habían muchos extranjeros enemigos en el país y nunca se sabía cuando podían intentar hacer algo contra ellos debido a su posición política, sin embargo el rubio significaba mucho para su hija y lo cierto es que era una valiosa carta para el país también, perder al fantasma de la hoja sería un duro golpe así que más pensando en su hija que en nadie más terminó tomando una resolución

-mis ninjas! – Feudal

En ese momento rápidamente aparecieron los doce subordinados encargados de su seguridad

-les tengo una misión fuera de sus obligaciones comunes, pero muy importante para mí, quiero que busquen, ayuden de ser necesario y que luego traigan aquí a Naruto Namikaze

-¿iremos todos señor? – Ninja

-quiero que se quede Jaarl, los demás pónganse en marcha ahora mismo, él está persiguiendo a unos sobrevivientes que van camino a Kumogakure por lo que debe dirigirse hacia el norte

-sí señor – ninjas

En ese momento los once ninjas no nombrados desaparecieron a gran velocidad, mientras que el nombrado asintió con la cabeza

-no se preocupe mi lord, ustedes estarán a salvo aquí y los demás traerán al joven Naruto sano y salvo – Jaarl

-eso espero

-muchas gracias otou-sama – Ayumi

La chica sabía que probablemente los ninjas no podrían ir tan rápido al tener que irse por tierra, pero al menos le tranquilizaba saber que iban refuerzos en camino, Naruto podría no estar al cien, sin embargo era capaz de darle buena pelea a cualquiera, lo único que esperaba es que las cosas salieran bien

….

..

Naruto volaba a toda velocidad sobre su dragón, hace pocos instantes había invocado a Enmma así que iba junto con el jefe simio

-¿Naruto, en serio estás bien como para pelear?

-sí, ahora que estoy completo siento como si me hubiera vuelto más fuerte – Naruto – le demostraré a ese tipo que no es tan fácil cuando es una pelea mano a mano, él sólo venció al viejo porque él tuvo que proteger a su familia, pero ahora yo haré justicia y será como en los viejos tiempos

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a que no habrá acto de fantasma y técnicas Hyouton, lucharé con lo que el viejo me enseñó y lo acabaré

-pero Naruto!...es muy arriesgado el no utilizar tus mejores técnicas, especialmente si no estás al cien de tus capacidades

-no me importa, a como dé lugar lo eliminaré

Entonces Naruto pudo divisar un grupo de enemigos a lo lejos y entre ellos pudo divisar a su adversario quien ahora sólo tenía dos de sus tres espadas ya que la otra la arrojó contra el primer dragón volador de Naruto y nunca la recuperó, el rubio rápidamente le pidió a Enmma que se transformara en el bastón de diamante, por lo que rápidamente dio un salto de su medio de transporte y se lanzó por su enemigo de inmediato

Aquel hombre conocido por Yurnero, era un antiguo ninja de la aldea de la Nube, en un principio su carrera ninja prometía mucho ya que provenía de una familia distinguida por su ninjutsu y sus movimientos en la lucha, su clan tenía un estilo único para moverse a una gran velocidad, a la vez que despistaban a su enemigo con fintas y todo tipo de engaños, sin embargo el hecho de ser el novato de su generación y convertirse en chunin a una corta edad le trajo una mala pasada, hubo una misión altamente compleja un día, él iba a cargo de un equipo que en total era de dos chunin y dos genin, la misión era de rango C, pero resultó que los jarrones que transportaban, en su interior contenían pergaminos ninja así que fueron atacados por unos bandidos con dos miembros de nivel jounin, la batalla fue dura y al final sólo él y uno de los genin sobrevivieron, pero eso no fue lo único que lamentar, debido al hecho de recibir de forma combinada una técnica de fuego y de rayos en las manos, sufrió un gran problema, perdió la movilidad de los últimos tres dedos de la manos izquierda y de todos, excepto por el índice en la mano derecha lo que significó que nunca más podría realizar jutsu alguno

Esto lo llevó a una gran depresión porque su sueño era convertirse en un poderoso y respetado ninja, sin embargo unos cuantos meses después vio a un sujeto que dominaba muy bien la espada y vencía a muchos oponentes sin utilizar jutsus, se acercó a preguntarle quien era y resultó ser un samurái del país del acero, lamentablemente él no podía revelar los secretos de la defensa de su país por lo que no podía entrenarlo, pero le abrió la posibilidad de explorar otras áreas para darse cuenta que aún sin jutsus, podía ser alguien fuerte, así que comenzó a intentar con el kenjutsu, sin embargo en la aldea no le alentaron mucho porque no podía empuñar correctamente un arma debido a su problema, resultando nuevamente en un fracaso

Esto fue triste, pero no iba a dejar que una cosa así lo detuviera, por lo que se le vino a la mente un estilo distinto, estudió los pergaminos sobre los maestros titiriteros de Suna y mejoró su control de chakra de un modo notable, por lo que luego de muchos años de entrenamiento, mezclando las habilidades de su familia, con los conocimientos que adquirió del arte de las espadas y el manejo de objetos a distancia desarrolló un estilo único que iba a ser muy reconocido en su aldea

"La espada voladora"

Así fue como Yurnero dio vida a un estilo de kenjutsu totalmente nuevo en el cual manejaba sus armas con hilos de chakra, pudiendo luchar a corto y mediano alcance y con la incorporación de las maniobras transmitidas por su familia fue capaz de desarrollar sus tres habilidades principales

Bai-Ho (paso doble)

Tatsumaki (tornado)

Kami-Katto (corte divino)

El hombre sintió un instinto asesino y sus propios reflejos estaban bien curtidos, por lo que fue capaz de moverse a un lado, justo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe con la gruesa y resistente bo que usaba el rubio, se sorprendió de verlo con vida ya que tras el golpe que le había dado estaba seguro que moriría, tal vez los rumores de fantasma no eran sólo debido a su facilidad para aparecer y desaparecer, pero lo más impactante fue su rostro, cuando lo vio a los ojos no vio a alguien lleno de odio que sólo buscara venganza y se consuma por ella, no era alguien agresivo que buscaba matar a todos los que estuvieran a su alcance, eran los ojos de alguien con mucho dolor, alguien que acababa de perder un ser querido y no actuaba racionalmente

-¡lárguense de aquí si no quieren morir junto con este bastardo! – Naruto

Los otros ninjas que emprendían la retirada junto con él, miraron a Yurnero como buscando su aprobación, éste entendió que lo mejor para todos sería que lo deje, en caso de vencer, él podría luego volver solo y en el caso contrario, al menos no habrían más muertos además de él, por lo que consintió esto quedándose sólo ellos dos en el campo de combate

….

..

Cuando ya se habían encargado de casi todos los enemigos, Jiraiya se fijó en el edificio desde el cual salió Danzou, con Hanzou, los ANBU de la raíz y los otros enemigos y se dio cuenta que en el suelo alrededor del edificio habían algunos sellos, para ser más específicos eran una formación con apariencia de pentagrama que constituía un sello para la invocación, en sentidos prácticos era como establecer una conexión entre dos lugares diferentes, como una especie de portal, por lo que si alguien entraba por el otro lado iba a salir por ahí

El sanin procedió a deshacerse de uno de los sellos y de inmediato el jutsu se interrumpió y el portal desapareció, ahora por fin podían descansar, la amenaza había terminado y la aldea había sobrevivido

Minato se acercó algo más tranquilo hacia donde estaba su sensei

-¿está bien?

-sí Minato – Jiraiya

-sensei, ese amigo suyo fue realmente de mucha ayuda – Minato

-así es, él fue mi alumno hace muchos años atrás, aunque quien realmente me sorprendió fue Naruto – Jiraiya (mirando la luna artificial que aún seguía en lo alto) – nunca pensé que podría hacer eso

-hablando de mi hijo, ¿lo ha visto? – Minato

En ese momento ambos se miraron el uno al otro y al unísono salió la misma palabra de sus bocas

-Naruto!

-Sasuke…él debe saber dónde está

Entonces los dos sujetos de mayor jerarquía en la villa se pusieron a buscar a Sasuke por la zona que se le había asignado que protegiera, seguramente el Uchiha sabría dónde encontrar a Naruto si es que no estaba ya con él, por lo que apuraron el paso con tal de asegurarse que Naruto estuviera a salvo

La escena los sorprendió, Sasuke estaba en estado de shock, mientras que Ino lo abrazaba y lo consolaba, ninguno de los dos entendía lo que había pasado, pero Jiraiya fue quien se dio cuenta de algo perturbador, cerca de Ino, a un lado suyo había un cuerpo ardiendo en flamas negras, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa

Amaterasu

Minato no había reparado en ese detalle, mientras que tampoco sabía mucho sobre los poderes del Mangekyou Sharingan, a excepción de Jiraiya quien los conocía mejor, por lo que sorprendiendo a todo el mundo se adelantó y rápidamente llegó hasta donde estaba Sasuke, lo tomó el cuello de la ropa y con un sorpresivo agarre se lo arrebató a Ino y lo puso frente a sus ojos

-¿Qué hiciste? – Jiraiya

-yo…yo… - Sasuke

-¡Jiraiya-sama qué le pasa! – Ino

-ese jutsu (apuntando a las lamas negras) es el Amaterasu, sólo puede utilizarse con el Mangekyou Sharingan y para obtener esos ojos se debe pagar un precio

Con eso nuevamente llegó a la mente de Sasuke la escena de aquella fatídica noche, Itachi cubierto en sangre, pero no cualquiera, la sangre de sus padres y los otros miembros de su clan, cuando se iba le dijo que había una forma de conseguir sus mismo ojos con tal de tener el mismo poder que él, pero el precio era asesinar a su mejor amigo

-yo…él… - Sasuke

-para lograr esto ojos debes matar a tu mejor amigo! – Jiraiya

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Minato e Ino, ninguno de los dos entendía con certeza lo que estaba sucediendo, pero esto simplemente los dejó congelados, no podían creer que Sasuke hiciera algo así

-no…yo…no…Naruto… - Sasuke

-¡Sasuke no haría una cosa así! – Ino – usted no lo conoce, por favor Minato-sama…dígale

-yo…es cierto sensei, Sasuke ha sido mucho más importante en la vida de mi hijo que yo mismo, confío en él y no creo que sería capaz de hacerle daño – Minato

-¡déjeme entrar en la mente de Sasuke y decirle qué sucedió! – Ino

-está bien – Minato

-Shintenshin no jutsu! (jutsu de transferencia de mentes) – Ino

Pasó poco más de cinco segundos cuando Ino pareció volver a su cuerpo ya que su rostro cambió súbitamente, pero parecía que ella también había recibido un golpe emocional muy fuerte

-¿Ino, estás bien?

-Sasuke…él no le hizo nada

-¿Ino, qué viste? – Minato

-esa noche…Itachi…luego Danzou…Sasuke no lo hizo

En ese momento los hombres preocupados por el fantasma de la hoja entendieron la situación, posiblemente alguien había hecho algo para que Sasuke recordara los fatídicos hechos sucedidos en la noche de la masacre de su clan y sumado a todas las emociones de la guerra habían provocado el colapso en la mente de Sasuke

-muchas gracias Ino, cuida bien de Sasuke – Minato - ¿has visto a Kakashi?

-lo vi tirado en el suelo cerca de la entrada oeste

-¿Qué?

-no se preocupe…lo siento, es que se desmayó por usar su Sharingan, él también pudo ocupar un Sharingan distinto con una extraña, pero poderosa técnica

-pensando: _o sea que por fin lo consiguió_ – Minato – muchas gracias Ino

….

..

Naruto esperó a que él y su enemigo se quedaran solos en el sitio para continuar la pelea, lucha que ahora Yurnero estaba protagonizando también ya que trataba de herir a Naruto con sus espadas, sin embargo le sorprendía la facilidad con que Naruto lo bloqueaba con ese grueso bastón que en apariencia parecía bastante pesado, lo que decía mucho de la fuerza del rubio

El de la Nube se dio cuenta que por más que el rubio fuera alguien joven y en la ocasión anterior se deshizo de él fácilmente, no debía menospreciarlo, por lo que comenzó con sus fintas y movimientos extraños que solían sacar de concentración al adversario

Naruto miraba fijamente a su enemigo y aunque en ocasiones se perdía cuando pensaba que iba a ir a un lado y resultaba lo contrario, se las había arreglado para bloquear de forma exitosa todos sus ataques con las espadas y eso que el hombre era muy bueno

- Fuuton Shogekiha no Jutsu (Técnica de la Onda de Choque) – Naruto

Recordando la sensación que tenía cuando tuvo temporalmente los poderes de Nagato, Naruto realizó una técnica similar aunque ahora la fuerza repulsiva estaba dada por el viento que arrojó a su enemigo bastante lejos en el aire, para que el rubio apoyara en Enmma en el suelo y se impulsó en él para alcanzar al espadachín, aunque el viejo pensó que con eso se había quedado desarmado, por lo que se sorprendió cuando el de la hoja sacó de su espalda un pequeño cilindro que se convirtió en otra vara Bo, aunque ésta era más delgada, pero a la distancia que estaba podía observar algunas inscripciones en ella, lo que le hacía sospechar que también era muy peligrosa

Cuando el rubio tuvo al oponente a su alcance iba a darle un fuerte golpe con su arma, sin embargo el calvo espadachín había enterrado una de sus espadas en el suelo, por lo que encogió el conducto de chakra que le había adherido y logró con eso regresar rápidamente hasta la superficie, una vez en tierra firme sacó su arma del suelo y la lanzó contra el rubio que estaba bajando, por lo que no tenía completa libertad para moverse, dando como resultado que no pudiera evitar que la espada lo atravesara nuevamente

-Genshibakudan! – Naruto

De pronto el rubio víctima de la gran espada se convirtió en una Nube de humo revelando que sólo era un clon de sombras, por lo que el original aprovechó el despiste de su rival y le lanzó su bomba de agua, el otro tipo no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo como para esquivarla, aunque sí pudo interponer una de sus espadas para disminuir el impacto, pero de todos modos fue arrojado con bastante violencia contra el suelo unos cinco o seis metros detrás de donde había bloqueado, quedando impactado por el poder de la técnica que, de ahora en adelante, evitaría a toda costa

-Suiton Sen Suikan no Kega (Mil Proyectiles Acuáticos) – Naruto

El rubio aprovechó que su enemigo estaba a cierta distancia por lo que tras hacer algunos sellos y conjurar la técnica, abrió la boca para comenzar a disparar el agua como si de metralla se tratara, Yurnero supuso que el rubio debía ser un ninja suiton y fuuton porque dominaba muy bien esos elementos y cualquiera de sus técnicas era sumamente peligrosa, el problema con esta de ahora es que atacaba en amplio rango por lo que no tenía objeto el intentar huir, su mejor opción era bloquearla

- Tatsumaki (tornado) – Yurnero

Pisando sólo con la punta de un pie, el hombre de la Nube se puso a girar haciendo que sus espadas se agiten en torno a él, protegiéndolo de la mayoría de los ataques, hasta que tras unos momentos comenzó a moverse hacia el rubio, el tornado tenía un diámetro de tres metros por lo que incluso servía para atacar al enemigo, lo que no había dimensionado es que estaba diseñado para realizarlo con las tres espadas y no con dos, cosa que no sería problema si estuviese detenido, pero al comenzar a moverse, se comenzaron a formar orificios por los cuales atravesaron las balas de agua del rubio, impactando con mucha fuerza en las piernas de Yurnero quien se detuvo producto del dolor, pero no pudo seguir pensando mucho en ese dolor ya que apenas terminó la técnica, el rubio que le estaba disparando se transformó en un montón de agua, mientras que casi encima suyo aparecía el Naruto real con la versión transformada de Enmma, por lo que con mucha fuerza le dio una abanicada lateral, prácticamente una bateada que lo arrojó bastante lejos y produciéndole gran daño en los brazos y el tórax, por la fuerza y vehemencia del ataque

El rubio se había desahogado mucho con ese golpe ya que liberó mucha de la rabia que tenía dentro suyo, contempló a su enemigo y lo vio muy adolorido en el suelo, por lo que no creyó que pudiera volver a levantarse, así que se acercó lentamente a él, hasta quedar a sólo dos metros de su rival quien aún no se levantaba del suelo, dejó a Enmma apoyado en el suelo y se aproximó aún más a su enemigo quien tenía una mano como tomándose las costillas, sin embargo cuando la distancia era prácticamente de un metro, Yurnero utilizó su otro mano para arrojarle algo de tierra a Naruto en el rostro, cosa que lo sorprendió mucho ya que estaba con la guardia baja

-Kami-Katto (corte divino) – Yurnero

Ante esas palabras el rubio reaccionó y pudo ver, aunque la vista que le ofrecían sus orbes era cuando menos decirlo desafortunada, ahí delante suyo, prácticamente nariz con nariz estaba él, el asesino de su maestro y el hombre a quien más quería eliminar en estos momentos

-pensando: _mierda!...a esta distancia sólo puedo hacer una cosa_ – Naruto – Rasengan!

El rubio formó en tiempo récord la esfera espiral en su mano derecha, aunque de todos modos el de la Nube se las ingenió para darle un golpe con el mango de una espada, no fue tan grave ya que sólo era el primero de los supuestamente tres ataques, pero el rasengan que Naruto incrustó en su pecho no le permitió continuar con el proceso; al final Yurnero volvió a salir impulsado hacia atrás hasta ser detenido cuando chocó con Enmma

-Enmma..ahora! – Naruto

Ante la orden del rubio, el mono que lucía como un simple bastón Bo se convirtió en una jaula con barrotes de diamantes en la cual estaba cautivo el individuo, ante su añosa mirada tenía a un joven lleno de mucho dolor y mucha ira que deseaba desahogarse con alguien causante de todos esos sentimientos y de momento el único presente a quien podía castigar era a él, por otro lado Yurnero sentía un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo y sabía que sólo le quedaban instantes de consciencia si no es que de vida también, por lo que aprovechando sus últimas energías recordó algo

Flash Back

En los últimos momentos de la pelea, Yurnero utilizó contra Sarutobi el Kami-Katto, el problema es que el anciano no tuvo los reflejos o la velocidad necesaria para protegerse de aquella técnica que se basaba en velocidad pura, era una verdadera explosión donde concentraba todo el chakra de su cuerpo en sus piernas primero para aparecer frente al rival, luego en la mano derecha para dar un golpe muy potente con el canto de la espada, después el brazo izquierdo para dar un corte con un movimiento como cerrando el codo de modo que la punta de la hoja hiciera cortes en al abdomen y tórax del enemigo y finalmente utilizaba la misma zona, con todo el chakra en ella para estirar el brazo y con el impulso potenciar aún más el último ataque que consistía en perforar el pecho de su adversario con la tercera espada por completo

Después de esa rápida secuencia, Sarutobi estaba convencido de que su momento había llegado, aunque el sabio anciano siempre supo que desde el momento en que comenzó la pelea iba a perder, pero le compraría tiempo a su familia para ponerse a salvo, cuando todo terminó miró a su adversario al rostro y sonriendo le expresó su última voluntad

-por favor, no dejes que Naruto te mate – Sarutobi

Fin Flash Back

Yurnero tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para sujetar su espada con sus propias manos, ya que con todo el dolor y el daño sufrido no podía mantener su control a un nivel suficiente para manejar las armas mediante cuerdas

-es inútil que intentes cualquier cosa, esos barrotes están hechos de diamante

-¿Eres…tú…Naruto? – Yurnero

-sí

Antes que Naruto pudiera si quiera preguntar el motivo de la pregunta, el otro sujeto rápidamente se enterró su espada de forma brusca en su abdomen, acabando con su vida en el acto, Naruto quedó sumamente sorprendido y corrió hacia su adversario

-no te mates maldito! – Naruto

El rubio quería aniquilarlo él con sus propias manos, pero el miserable no le había dado ese placer, además aún estaba en el interior de Enmma y éste no le dejaba pasar

-Enmma, quítate!

-no Naruto, ya lo venciste y su muerte era cosa de tiempo – Enmma – hiciste justicia, quédate conforme con eso

-pero…el viejo…nada de esto lo devolverá…nada me quitará estos rostros…nada

En ese momento el rubio cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando, era mucha la carga que habían puesto sobre él y aunque había sabido soportarla por todo el asunto de la guerra y las peleas, ahora que se detenía era como si la adrenalina dejara de darle ese alivio y comenzara a sentir todo ese dolor acumulado y retenido, por lo que terminó apoyando el rostro en el suelo mientras se retorcía en el mismo, Enmma se había vuelto a convertir en su forma normal, pero no sabía cómo ayudar al chico que lucía tan débil en el suelo

-¡Naruto-sama!

-¡Joven Naruto!

Se oían unos gritos de gente buscando a Naruto, el rubio pensó que debía tratarse de algún enviado de su padre, por lo que por fin sucumbió ante todo lo que le afligía y se terminó de desmayar

…..

..

En un oscuro y protegido lugar de un país diferente, estaban Nagato, Konan, algunos de los cuerpos de Pein y un debilitado y totalmente apresado Hanzou

-sabes…este país no es malo después de todo, era gente como tú la que lo dañaba y destruía, así que me encargaré de sentar un precedente – Nagato

En ese momento el reino de los humanos se acercó a él, le puso la mano sobre la cabeza y procedió a extraer su alma, sin embargo lo novedoso fue lo que hizo con ella, ya que la selló en un lienzo de papel, cuyo tamaño no era tan grande y era similar a los que se usaban para el tiro al blanco

-¿Qué hiciste Nagato? – Konan

-sellé su alma – Nagato – sólo desaparecerá de este mundo cuando todo el sello sea destruido y cada vez que alguien le haga un arañazo o dañe en algún modo la escritura, él sufrirá un gran tormento

-Nagato, no es bueno que tú – Konan (es interrumpida)

-nunca he dicho que yo sería quien lo atormente, quiero que les des a los estudiantes de la academia su nuevo blanco – Nagato

Así el portador del rinnengan le entregó a su ángel el lienzo que contenía el alma de Hanzou, para que tuviera su castigo, qué ironía sería que su castigo sea sufrir un enorme tormento a medida que ayudaba en cierta forma al progreso y la formación de nuevos ninjas en la aldea, era como pensar que todos los ninjas que practicarían, ayudarían y serían en parte responsables de su muerte definitiva; lo que el resto de los habitantes de la aldea supieron fue sólo que su Dios no estaba de acuerdo con las guerras y lo demostró colgando el cadáver del antiguo líder, la salamandra Hanzou desde un alto edificio para que todos pudieran verlo, pero sin que aquellos más pequeños o frágiles se perturbaran con la visión que ofrecía el cadáver

….

..

Algunas horas habían pasado, los ninjas encargados de la guardia personal del feudal y su familia habían recogido al hijo del quinto Hokage, el médico del grupo lo revisó y no encontró mayor problema por lo que supusieron que sólo estaba exhausto así que lo cargaron con tal de llevarlo hacia la mansión de su jefe, tal y cómo Ayumi se los había encargado

Al aparecer los guardias con un desmayado Naruto, Ayumi sintió su mundo venirse abajo, pero rápidamente se recuperó cuando le dijeron que sólo se había desmayado producto de todo el esfuerzo realizado durante esa jornada, así que debido a que su estado de salud era bueno y no requería mayor atención especializada, la chica hizo que lo dejaran en su habitación

…..

En Konoha la amenaza había pasado, habían vencido aunque a un gran costo, una parte importante del centro de la aldea estaba destruida producto de las invocaciones de Nagato y de Hanzou, la entrada este estaba totalmente destruida junto con todo lo que había cerca gracias a los jinchuuriki de la aldea de la Nube, mientras que las otras entradas tenían daños menores, aunque el bosque que separaba el país del fuego con el del viento estaba absolutamente venido abajo, para sortear las trampas sin activarlas, habían talado, literalmente los árboles en su totalidad y ahora tendrían que pasar años con tal de recuperar tal lugar

Los muertos eran varios miles y eso era una tragedia, ya que cada persona muerta dejaba atrás una familia, seres queridos y toda una red de gente que lamentaría su partida, pero al menos Minato creía que todo eso había sido por algo, él se iba a encargar de que esas muertes no fueran en vano ya que estaban muy cerca de conseguir algo nunca antes visto y que tanto él como su sensei anhelaban

La paz

-Sasuke! – Minato

El Uchiha se hallaba más repuesto, luego de que Ino lo consolara y él mismo se desahogara por un rato, estaba más calmado y descansado, Kakashi aún estaba fuera de combate debido a la falta de chakra

-¿Sasuke estás bien?

-Sí Hokage-sama

-quiero encomendarte una misión, mañana a primera hora partirás junto con un equipo fuerte en quien confíes hacia Kumo con un mensaje de mi parte – Minato

-pero Minato – Jiraiya (es interrumpido)

-está bien Hokage-sama – Sasuke - ¿Dónde está Naruto?

-ahora lo veremos – Minato

El rubio sacó un pergamino de sus bolsillos, era un pequeño pergamino de invocación reversa con el símbolo de una rana, era parte del mismo sello que Minato le había puesto a Naruto cuando salió hacia Iwa aunque su hijo no conocía esta función, entonces el Hokage extendió un mapa en el suelo y al realizar el sello del carnero el mismo símbolo de la rana se materializó en la zona correspondiente a la capital del país del fuego

-pensando: ¿_habrá visto la carta?_ – Minato

-¡está en la capital! – Sasuke – quiero a Ino, a Naruto y a un Hyuga para mi misión

-está bien, encárgate de avisarles tú mismo y salgan mañana a primera hora

Entonces, con las órdenes ya recibidas la pareja de jóvenes novios se internó en la aldea en busca de algún lugar para reponer fuerzas y descansar de cara al siguiente desafío que tendría Sasuke

-¿en qué estás pensando Minato?

-sensei, lograremos la paz entre las cinco grandes naciones – Minato – Sasuke irá a Kumo, Kiri ya está bajo supervisión, usted irá a Iwa y enviaré ninjas a Suna, lograremos mantener filas en las naciones enemigas y así lograremos la paz que tanto se necesita

-cuando tú lo dices suena muy real – Jiraiya – pensando: _parece que después de todo uno de mis alumnos sí lo conseguiría _

…..

..

-¿hay algún Hyuga en buenas condiciones? – Ino

Ino se acercó al barrio del clan Hyuga, la mansión principal estaba hecha añicos y entre las pocas edificaciones de éstos que se estaban salvando, se encontraban en su mayoría las casas de los miembros de la rama secundaria, habían muchos lastimados entre los cuales estaba Hinata quien tenía una pierna rota y una mirada de rabia, mientras que cerca suyo se encontraba Hanabi, en perfectas condiciones físicas, pero llorando la muerte de su padre

-¡qué quieres! – Hinata

La heredera del clan estaba molesta, no había podido evitar la muerte de su padre pese a enfrentar a varios adversarios a la vez, pero al final el severo hombre buscó más enemigos de los que podía manejar con tal de salvar a la menor de sus hijas y como resultado encontró la muerte, aunque al menos logró su propósito ya que a la chica no le pasó nada, al menos no físicamente; en estos momentos Hizashi era quien tenía la mayor jerarquía y la mayoría de los Hyuga con vida eran miembros de la rama secundaria por lo que en una rápida votación, él había quedado a cargo y él mismo fue quien se acercó a la rubia al darse cuenta que al parecer necesitaba a uno de los suyos y no lo iba a obtener de Hinata

-¿Yamanaka-san puedo ayudarle en algo? – Hizashi

-hola Hizashi-sama, el Hokage nos ha encomendado una misión para mañana y necesitamos a alguien del clan Hyuga con buenas habilidades en combate

-me gustaría ayudar a Minato, aunque me temo que mi familia me necesita, pero puedo permitir a Neji que vaya, él es tan bueno como yo y es mucho más joven e intrépido – Hizashi (lo manda a llamar y le pone al tanto de la situación)

-bien Neji, por favor reúnete con nosotros mañana a primera hora en donde estaba la entrada este – Ino

-muy bien

Después de eso Ino se fue a su casa, cuando por fin pudo estar sola un momento para llorar y desahogarse, había recibido una dolorosa noticia y aunque no quería pasar a llevar las enseñanzas que le habían dado, no pudo evitar sentir la pérdida y llorar por ella


	25. Resultados 2

CAPITULO 23 Resultados

Se sentía algo más relajado, pero aún había una gran cantidad de sentimientos que lo afligían y no le dejaban tranquilo, era como si algo estuviera oprimiendo su pecho y a la vez sintiera un gran vacío, abrió lentamente los ojos y se extrañó por la vista que se posó ante sus orbes, el techo estaba pintado de un color café claro cuando el de su casa o el de los hospitales era color blanco, por lo que se incorporó medianamente y pudo ver que no era su cuarto y que Ayumi le estaba acompañando

-supongo que tú me recogiste, gracias – Naruto

-por nada, ¿estás bien?

-más o menos

El rubio se fijó en sí mismo y comprobó que estaba con su polera y sus pantalones, a un lado estaba su chaqueta y su estuche ninja

-¿podrías acercarme mi bolso?

La chica toma las dos cosas del rubio y se las entrega en la mano, por lo que el rubio deja la chaqueta y toma el estuche, saca un kunai y lo toma como si fuera a usarlo, iba a enterrárselo en la muñeca de la otra mano de no ser porque un palmetazo le hizo botar el arma

-¡Qué rayos estás intentando hacer! – Ayumi

Cuando el rubio miró a la chica a los ojos por primera vez en esa ocasión, ésta se dio cuenta que su amado Naruto no estaba bien psicológicamente, su mirada se notaba perturbada y alterada

-no lo sé…pero no sé qué hacer…esos ojos…durante toda mi vida he buscado vencer a mi padre y largarme…ahora que ese rencor no está…mi vida está vacía…y ahora…con la guerra..he…he…ee…he matado a más hombres de los que podrías imaginar…no me puedo quitar sus rostros…sus miradas de miedo…de odio, de rencor…soy un maldito asesino!

"PLAP"

Una cachetada terminó por romper el silencio que había dejado el rubio tras hablar y nuevamente le hizo botar el kunai que tenía en la mano, el rubio pareció reaccionar un poco con eso y miró a los ojos a la chica que le había golpeado quien estaba llorando y parecía tener una mezcla de emociones que le era imposible descifrar

-¿Qué estás solo?¿tu vida está vacía? – Ayumi - ¡Donde rayos crees que estás! Yo siempre te he querido y he hecho todo por ti, sobre tu objetivo pues intenta por una vez en la vida ser feliz! Es cierto, has matado muchas personas, pero imagina los rostros de tus amigos, de Sasuke, de Ino, de tu padre, incluso el mío, imagina que si no hubieras hecho eso nosotros seríamos los asesinados

La chica antes de continuar sujetó la cabeza de Naruto con sus manos y le forzó a mirarle a los ojos

-Naruto escúchame, eres un hombre y como tal tienes defectos y virtudes como todos, pero eres una buena persona, tienes a Sasuke, a Ino, a tu padre, a Kakashi y a mi…que te amo, no estás solo

El rubio se quedó unos momentos como paralizado, estaba estático analizando lo que le había dicho la chica, de a poco las caras que aparecían en su mente a cada segundo comenzaron a distanciarse más entre una aparición y otra, dejando paso a la imagen del rostro lloroso, pero emocionado de Ayumi quien estaba frente a él a muy poca distancia

-yo…yo también te amo

Sólo eso bastó para que Naruto arrojara a un lado el bolso con sus armas, mientras la chica se acercaba a él y unía sus labios a los del Namikaze en un apasionado beso, Naruto la abrazó mientras ella se apoyaba en la cama donde estaba Naruto y entonces ambos estaban besándose sobre ésta, entre besos, abrazos y caricias volcaron la primera parte de su ímpetu y las emociones que les bombardeaban de manera tan intensa, tanto a lo largo del tiempo como en esos precisos instantes, el rubio quien era algo más experimentado comenzó a mover sus manos para quitarle la blusa a la chica quien simplemente movió los brazos para permitirle el proceso, aunque lo seguía besando, Naruto se separó unos instantes para quitarse la polera y entonces se dio vuelta quedando él sobre la chica a quien comenzó a recorrer con sus manos, acarició por sobre su sujetador sus pechos y luego de algunos movimientos se los levantó para poner disfrutar de su busto sin barreras, rompió el beso para llevar su boca a los pechos de la chica y comenzar a complacerla de ese modo, Ayumi estaba encantada ya que siempre se había guardado para Naruto y la llegada de este ansiado momento era todo lo placentero que ella siempre había esperado

El rubio aprovechó un instante en que Ayumi aflojó los brazos para liberarse y quitarse los pantalones con todo y ropa interior, quedando absolutamente desnudo, y luego le quitó la falda a Ayumi, quien miró al rubio con una rama sumamente tierna

-¿estás lista?

-mientras sea contigo estoy dispuesta a todo – Ayumi

Eso le bastó al rubio quien le quitó la ropa interior con cuidado, la recostó en la cama y mientras chupaba sus pezones, con una mano acariciaba y exploraba la intimidad de la chica, quien comenzaba a gemir producto de las nuevas y placenteras sensaciones que estaba experimentando

Finalmente Naruto sintió que la chica estaba lista para el momento crucial, así que con cuidado aproximó su pene hacia su vagina, primero introdujo la cabeza de a poco y entregándole su mano le dijo que le apretara para desahogarse un poco porque eso sería doloroso, así que cuando cargó para derribar la barrera que marcaba la virginidad de Ayumi, ésta apretó la mano de Naruto, mientras se mordía los labios para reprimir un pequeño grito, Naruto le vio y pensó que el valor y la entereza de Ayumi nunca dejaban de sorprenderle, el rubio comenzó a moverse despacio al comienzo para que su pareja se acostumbrara a eso, pero cuando el dolor fue pasando, el hijo del Hokage apresuró el ritmo y la intensidad de sus embestidas

Ayumi estaba en el cielo, ya que esto era sin duda lo mejor que había experimentado nunca, mientras que Naruto disfrutaba mucho haciendo el amor con alguien a quien quería muchísimo, sus palabras lo habían sacado de la oscuridad y desde ahora se había propuesto crear un proyecto de vida con ella, estaban en el movimiento normal de ambos acercando y alejando sus caderas, Naruto ya estaba llegando a la cúspide de placer, pero estaba aguantando para venirse junto con Ayumi, quien de pronto comenzó a arquear un poco la espalda y a gemir más fuerte, lo que le indicó a Naruto que ella también había alcanzado el clímax, así que se relajó y finalmente ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo y quedaron rendidos y recostados en la cama, Ayumi se sentía como en una nube, estaba entre la cama y el rubio, pero éste se había preocupado de no apoyarse en la chica para no aplastarla, pero quería tenerla rodeada lo más posible como para sentirla cerca suyo, se habían separado uno del otro tras acabar y estaban abrazados y en silencio, mientras que el rubio estaba mucho más relajado y contento como no había estado hace mucho tiempo

-¿esto significa que aceptas? – Ayumi

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿no leíste la carta que mandó papa? – Ayumi – la mandó para que te llegara un día antes de la guerra

-jeje, lo siento pero estaba "incapacitado" hasta algunas horas antes de la pelea y supongo que mi padre se olvidó con eso de la invasión, ¿qué decía?

-era una solicitud formal de compromiso entre nosotros dos – Ayumi

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – Naruto

-desde el día en que te conocí

-jajaja, yo también estaría encantado de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, amor

Ambos se dieron un tierno beso y luego de que el rubio recogiera una sábana para cubrirse, los dos se quedaron abrazados hasta dormirse muy juntitos y felices

….

..

-al día siguiente-

-¿estás seguro que está aquí? – Ino

-sí, hazme caso – Sasuke

-este sitio me trae muchos recuerdos – Ino

El equipo que había salido de la aldea de la hoja ya estaba en la capital del país del fuego, actualmente se encontraban frente a la mansión del feudal y aunque era temprano, no lo era tanto como para que no les atendieran ya que el feudal comenzaba su labor entre audiencias, reuniones y otros, un poco más temprano, Sasuke se encontraba mejor y más estable mentalmente luego de descansar un poco y reflexionar sobre lo que había acontecido el día anterior, con Ino se daba una situación similar, ella se había calmado un poco y aplicando su entrenamiento se mentalizó en sacar provecho de la situación para entrenar y no terminar igual; Neji por otro lado se mostraba silente como acostumbraba y aunque nunca le tuvo un gran aprecio, guardaba una especie de luto por la muerte de Hiashi quien después de todo era su tío y el padre de sus primas, la muerte de alguien tan respetable y poderoso dentro del clan Hyuga le indicaba que debía seguir esforzándose por mejorar día a día

toc, toc

-¿Quién es? – Guardia

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha y por orden del Hokage busco a Naruto Namikaze

-espere un momento por favor

El guardia fue ante su jefe el feudal a preguntarle qué hacer, pero el líder político del país no supo bien qué hacer, así le dijo a su ninja que fuera al cuarto de Ayumi y le preguntara a Naruto por lo que él quería hacer, por lo que así se hizo, cuando golpeó la puerta, el ninja despertó a Naruto quien le pidió que les dijera que le esperen unos minutos y los saldría a atender y el guardia le hizo caso, mientras tanto el rubio se duchó y se vistió

Cuando estaba recogiendo sus cosas, miró a Ayumi y se sobresaltó un poco al ver que ésta estaba despierta y le estaba contemplando con atención

-¿tengo algo en la cara?

-no tonto, es sólo que te amo – Ayumi - ¿qué pasa?

-vino Sasuke, Ino y alguien más

-¿Qué quieren?

-no lo sé, pero supongo que por el apuro ha de ser una misión

-¿estarás bien con eso? – Ayumi

-espero que sí, aunque luego de lo de anoche me siento bastante mejor

-déjame acompañarte aunque sea hasta la puerta

Entonces la chica se puso ropa interior, una blusa y una bata encima de lo demás y salió acompañando a Naruto, iban de la mano y así recibieron al equipo que esperaba a Naruto en presencia del feudal, dejando a todos sorprendidos andar con las manos enlazadas

-¿Qué pasa? – Naruto

-te necesito para una misión en Kumo

Al mencionar la aldea ninja, a Naruto le vinieron las imágenes de la lucha, muchos ninjas siendo eliminados, muchos siendo atraídos hacia esa luna gigante que él había creado, el rostro de Yurnero durante su lucha y especialmente cuando él mismo se suicidó, y esto le causó un pequeño estremecimiento que le hizo arrodillarse y llevarse las manos a la cabeza

-¿Naruto estás bien? – Ino

-Sasuke, puedo hablar contigo un momento? – Ayumi

Los dos se separaron un poco del resto para hablar en privado

-quiero pedirte que por favor no hagas que Naruto mate a nadie, él está un poco impactado por la gran cantidad de personas que tuvo que matar en la lucha y lo ideal sería incluso que no pelee con nadie – Ayumi

-no puedo asegurarte algo así ya que no sé cómo nos irá, pero te doy mi palabra que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para evitar las confrontaciones y particularmente que Naruto se vea envuelto en ellas – Sasuke

-muchas gracias

Aceptando la palabra de Sasuke, Ayumi volvió a tranquilizar un poco a Naruto diciéndole algunas cosas al oído que pronto le permitieron recobrar la compostura, Ino iba a preguntar qué le pasaba a Naruto, pero Sasuke se le adelantó y habló para indicarle lo que harían a Naruto y al feudal, finalmente el grupo partió en marcha, salieron por la puerta de la casa y tanto el feudal como Ayumi se extrañaron de que Naruto se marchara sin siquiera despedirse, pero aún cuando habían cruzado ya la puerta, de pronto apareció Naruto para darle un gran beso a su actual novia

-te amo, cuídate y espera mi regreso – Naruto

Del mismo modo en que apareció, el rubio ninja desapareció, dejando sorprendido al feudal y encantada a Ayumi

-tras ver eso supongo que todo salió bien – Feudal

-sí papa, Naruto me quiere! – Ayumi

-me alegro por ambos, comenzaré a preparar las cosas entonces

….

..

-así que tienes novia – Sasuke

-sí, tú sabes que desde hace tiempo sentía algo por ella

-es cierto, pero para que te haya hecho admitirlo debe haberte golpeado – Sasuke

-pensando: _si supieras cuánta razón tienes_

-¿Naruto, qué estabas haciendo en la capital? – Ino

-es que perseguí al tipo que mató a mi maestro, el tercero

-¿en serio? – Sasuke – pero yo pensé que luego de hacer esa luna habías quedado exhausto

-¿tú hiciste esa luna? – Neji

-sí, fui yo, pero no tengo la capacidad para volver a hacerlo – Naruto – y sí, estaba en mi límite y por eso ese tipo me mató

-¿Qué? – Ino

-calma, estoy aquí no? – Naruto – resulta que aquella vez que casi me desangro hasta la muerte fue para ejecutar un fuuinjutsu que sellaba la mitad de mi alma y mis poderes en una roca que le di a Ayumi, cuando morí con ese tipo podría decirse que "resucité" donde estaba ella y luego salí a perseguir al maldito ese, luchamos y cuando lo tenía acorralado se suicidó

-¿no pudiste matarlo? – Sasuke

-no, él se me adelantó, además le había tendido una trampa para encerrarlo con Enmma, pero él no me dejó pasar – Naruto

-he oído que para algunos espadachines es más honroso morir bajo su espada que en manos del enemigo aunque nunca había sabido de un caso real – Neji

-no lo sé, la mirada que me dio, parecía como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, pero con otro fin, pero bueno ya no podré saberlo y no me queda nada más por hacer que formar mi propia familia

-¡es cierto! – Sasuke – había olvidado decirte que te llegó una solicitud para comprometerte

-si lo sé, Ayumi me lo dijo

De ese modo el ahora completo equipo continuó con el viaje a muy buen ritmo, dado que todos eran jóvenes ninjas de excelente nivel, les llevó algunas horas el llegar hasta el país del trueno, donde se sorprendieron al no encontrar a los guardias que normalmente habían y que velaban porque no ingresaran intrusos en sus fronteras, esto no produjo mayor comentario ya que era muy posible que los guardias se encuentren dentro de la villa si es que no habían muerto en Konoha, el equipo siguió avanzando y luego de una hora más de viaje pudieron contemplar la aldea de la nube a lo lejos

La aldea estaba nuevamente unida al resto del país, ese sitio era como una isla rodeada de un gran acantilado que daba al resto del territorio por medio de una serie de puentes que Jiraiya había destruido y que para salir hacia Konoha, el Raikage que ahora descansaba en paz había hecho reparar de forma improvisada, ante sus ojos pudieron ver que la aldea estaba siendo patrullada por un gran número de hombres por si había algún tipo de ataque por parte de Konoha en vista a la desventajosa posición en que habían quedado los hombres de más al norte luego de la muerte de su líder y muchos de sus ninjas

-siento separarme de ustedes, pero no quiero enfrentamientos y se me ha ocurrido una excelente idea – Naruto

De pronto Sasuke y los demás se vieron sorprendidos por Naruto, quien en menos de un parpadeo desapareció del equipo, lo que no pudieron ver con claridad fue que el rubio Shinobi estaba utilizando su habilidad para moverse con el tiempo detenido para internarse en la villa que iban a presionar, hasta el momento había ingresado bastante y estaba buscando llegar al punto más alto que le fuera posible alcanzar dentro de la aldea

Sasuke le pidió a Neji que activara su ojo blanco con el objeto de encontrar al restante miembro del equipo, el Hyuga tuvo que esforzarse al máximo con tal de poder observar en el interior de la villa buscando al rubio hijo del Hokage

-ya lo ví! – Neji – está en un edificio muy alto…y…está…¿es eso un animal volador?

-debe ser uno de sus dragones de hielo – Sasuke

-está elevándose aún más – Neji

-¿Qué será lo que se propone? – Ino

-ojala lo supiera, pero mientras más lo conozco, más convencido estoy de que es impredecible

En ese preciso instante algo los sorprendió y una fría onda de viento hizo a Ino tener que abrazarse con tal de mantener un poco del calor que perdía por la ligera ropa que llevaba, Sasuke y Neji también sintieron la ola polar, pero andaban más cubiertos por lo que sólo tenían que concentrarse en otra cosa para no sufrir las inclemencias del extraño clima

El panorama era un poco diferente para la gente y especialmente los ninjas de la Nube, aquel sitio era muy caluroso y durante todo el año recibían un inextinguible sol que alumbraba y abrigaba a todos en ese lugar, es por esto que ese viento frío que de un momento a otro había aparecido los tenía extrañados y sorprendidos, sin embargo este estado pasaría a ser uno de temor y alarma cuando comenzó a nevar, en esa aldea llovía muy pocas veces al año, aunque nunca había caído nieve en toda su historia ya que las temperaturas no descendían lo suficiente como para solidificar el agua, pero ahora los copos de nieve estaban cayendo sobre los atribulados habitantes de ese sitio y luego de algunos minutos su impresión fue mayor cuando los copos se fueron haciendo más grandes y al final comenzó a granizar, cayendo trozos sólidos y duros de nieve con el tamaño de un cubo de hielo, no era mucho el daño que provocaban, sin embargo eran algo molesto, incómodo e inaudito

Sasuke escuchó de Neji lo que acontecía en ese lugar, por lo que se dio cuenta que se trataba de la obra de su amigo manipulador de hielo y se decidió a actuar aprovechando el propicio escenario que había creado el rubio, así que corrieron para eliminar la distancia que los separaba de la villa, con gusto vieron que no estaban los rondines en sus posiciones ya que cuando apareció el granizo corrieron hacia la dirigencia central para pedir instrucciones, por lo que el equipo de Konoha logró llegar hasta muy adentro de la aldea cuando por fin fueron interceptados por alguien de la villa de la Nube

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – ninja nube

-somos un equipo enviado desde Konoha con un mensaje del Hokage – Sasuke

-¡váyanse de aquí antes que los ataquemos! – ninja Nube

Neji iba a ponerse en posición de pelea de no haber sido porque Ino puso el brazo en su camino para evitar que hiciera algo, cuando el Hyuga le iba a preguntar por el motivo del haberlo detenido se sorprendió ya que por un instante cuando volvió a mirar a su interlocutor que en un comienzo tuvo una actitud tan hostil, ahora pudo ver un leve destello rojizo en sus ojos y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte

-síganme, yo los llevaré ante Jaar-sama – ninja Nube

El trayecto fue corto ya que desde que había comenzado el espectáculo con el hielo, los ninjas se habían replegado para recibir instrucciones, las que todavía no eran emitidas al no tener certeza de qué o quién estaba provocando tal fenómeno y cuáles eran sus intenciones, esto fue hasta que uno de los patrulleros llegó acompañado por un equipo de ninjas con el emblema de la hoja, el hombre con el traje más vistoso que consistía en una túnica larga y lisa con el emblema del país a lo largo y ancho de su espalda y el de la villa del tamaño de su corazón por el frente los miró y pareció darse cuenta bastante rápido de la situación, levantó la mano para que nadie ataque a los recién llegados hacia quienes se acercó, puso su mano sobre el hombro del ninja que los escoltaba quien miró confundido hacia todos lados

-¿Qué pasa Jaar-sama? – ninja Nube

-nada importante, puedes continuar con tu ronda – Jaar (el tipo se fue aunque algo confundido) – excelente genjutsu joven Uchiha, ¿Sasuke supongo?

-así es – Sasuke – venimos de parte del Hokage para entregarles esto y asegurarnos de que lo firme

De ese modo, ante varios ninjas que esperaban instrucciones y se disponían a proteger a su líder provisorio, él recibió la carta y la leyó

-bla, bla, bla…la villa de la nube…bla, bla…se rinde…acepta pagar tributos…bla, bla…ninjas ANBU…por la paz – Jaar - ¿Están locos? Quieren que nos rindamos incondicionalmente, que autoricemos el ingreso permanente de ninjas ANBU y que nos quedemos tan felices

-la intención de Hokage-sama no es conquistarlos ni unificar nada – Sasuke – primero con la rendición repararemos los destrozos que la pelea que ustedes provocaron y con la intervención en su aldea sólo buscamos que el conflicto no se vuelva a repetir

Aquel sujeto se tomó un instante para pensar y reflexionar sobre el asunto, por un lado era cierto que no habían mandado todos sus ninjas, por lo que aún conservaban un par de miles, sin embargo sólo tenían cuatro jounin, todos los demás tenían un rango inferior, sin contar con las pérdidas del Raikage, la jinchuuriki del Nibi, Yurnero y la derrota de Kirabi quien seguía con vida, pero debido al haber perdido luego de liberar al Hachibi pasaría algunas semanas alejado del campo de combate, por lo que no creía estar en muy buena posición para confrontar a la aldea ninja vencedora de la última guerra, aunque tampoco podía permitir que hicieran lo que quisieran con su villa, tenían costumbres, mucha gente y toda una tradición que mantener, luego de reflexionarlo iba a decir que se oponía a todos los términos esperando que el Hokage no tenga el suficiente valor como para intentar invadirlos en las condiciones en que se encontraban sus filas ninjas (las de Konoha), pero no alcanzó a comunicar su resolución ya que un gran estruendo se sintió y como era de esperarse llamó poderosamente la atención de todos, por lo que se acercaron a la puerta para averiguar qué había sido

Afuera del edificio donde estaban había algunos trozos de hielo considerablemente más grandes que el granizo que aún seguía precipitando, sin embargo cuando miraron al cielo vieron caer desde éste, un total de cinco grandes dragones de hielo que impactaron en el suelo produciendo estruendos similares al anterior, esta visión fue tremendamente impactante y significativa en todos quienes defendían los colores del país del trueno, ya que les demostraba que Konoha tenía el poder para manipular así el clima y nada les impedía hacer que esos dragones o ese hielo atacara a los ninjas o a los civiles, por lo que aún sin la necesidad de una invasión masiva, podrían acabarlos

-está bien, yo Jaar como el líder del consejo de la aldea y actual dirigente en ausencia de un Raikage acepto los términos de la rendición en su totalidad, estipulando como única condición que los efectivos ninjas de Konoha se identifiquen a su ingreso, que siempre porten sus emblemas distintivos y que quienquiera que sea nuestro líder de turno tenga autoridad sobre ellos

-está bien, aceptaré su rendición y comunicaré sus condiciones con nuestro Hokage para las negociaciones pertinentes – Sasuke – vamos equipo

De ese modo los jóvenes de Konoha se fueron de aquel lugar, el granizo comenzó a ceder y al cabo de treinta minutos, los ninjas de la hoja se hallaban en el mismo sitio desde el cual contemplaron la aldea en un principio y se dieron cuenta que ya había dejado de precipitar y estaba saliendo nuevamente el sol, cuando buscaron a Naruto, Neji les dijo que estaba cerca y no alcanzó a transcurrir un minuto cuando lo vieron desparramado sobre un dragón volador de hielo

-¿Naruto estás bien? – Sasuke

-sí, pero ni te imaginas todo el chakra que se necesita para hacer granizar una aldea completa

-volvamos a la villa, te has ganado tu descanso – Sasuke

-no, iré con ustedes hasta nuestro país, pero luego volveré con Ayumi, ya regresaré a Konoha en algún momento

-¿acaso aún estás enfadado con tu padre? – Ino

-no Ino, supongo que lo perdonaré en algún momento de mi vida, pero desde siempre he estado conducido por el odio y el rencor, siempre esforzándome para ser más fuerte y vencerlo, pues ya no más, ahora viviré por mi y por la mujer a quien amo

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Ino

-que probablemente no lo veremos por una temporada, espero que te vaya bien con tu novia

-gracias amigo, a ti también, adiós Neji, cuida de todos por allá – Naruto

Luego de esas palabras el rubio se alejó del grupo a una mayor velocidad gracias a su mucho más eficiente medio de transporte, mientras que los de Konoha retornaban a su aldea, Sasuke estaba contento por su amigo, Ino iba algo confundida ya que nunca se esperó eso y Neji estaba sorprendido del rubio a quien no conocía mucho, pero nunca se esperó que alguien que siempre fue reconocido por su linaje y sus aptitudes ninja no quisiera recibir la pleitesía y las alabanzas por su notable desempeño tanto en la guerra como en esta misión

….

..

Tras poco más de dos horas de viaje, el rubio volvió por fin a la case de Ayumi, los guardias ya estaban acostumbrados a ver ese objeto volador conocido, así que no pusieron ningún tipo de problema, mientras que algunos criados en la mansión le avisaron a Ayumi que Naruto había regresado, la chica salió presurosa a recibir a su recientemente declarado novio, aunque se preocupó al verlo algo agitado y cansado

-¿Naruto, estás bien? – Ayumi

-sí lo estoy, simplemente me cansé por crear una tormenta – Naruto

-¿luchaste con alguien? – Feudal

-no, pero armé un espectáculo, posiblemente tenga que reunirse con los otros feudales para oficializar los acuerdos de paz y rendición – Naruto

-es bueno oír eso – Feudal

-si, al Hokage se le ocurrió mantener tropas en las demás aldeas para evitar que se vuelvan a repetir los mismo problemas – Naruto

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú Naruto? – Ayumi

-(la abraza) me quedaré justo aquí

-¿no tienes que volver a Konoha?

-debería, pero he decidido que preferiré armar mi vida, ahora estamos juntos, además pasé tanto tiempo realizando misiones peligrosas que logré reunir una buena cantidad de dinero, lo que sumado a lo que me darán luego de la guerra me permitirá vivir cómodamente

-sabes bien que no debes preocuparte por eso – Ayumi

-no te lo tomes a mal, pero no seré una carga para ti ni para nadie – Naruto – mejor vamos a dar una vuelta, quiero despejarme de esto un rato

…

..

Con algo más de retraso, los de Konoha emplearon ocho horas en su viaje, no iban tan apurados porque habían tenido éxito y nada los apremiaba, cuando llegaron a la villa entraron y de inmediato fueron a buscar al Hokage

-¿No está Naruto con ustedes? – Minato

-no, él estaba en la capital y fue hacia allá que regresó – Sasuke – acerca de la misión fue un éxito y nuevamente gracias a él, los intimidó de una forma espléndida

-me alegra oír eso – Minato – ya nos hemos encargado de la aldea de la niebla, la nube y la arena, sólo falta que Jiraiya regrese desde Iwa con buenas noticias y podremos crear el mayor acuerdo jamás hecho entre las cinco grandes naciones

-¿eso es todo? – Sasuke

-sí chicos, pueden irse

Entonces el equipo recién llegado iba saliendo de la habitación, con Sasuke en último lugar por ser éste quien estaba más cerca del Hokage a la hora de dar el reporte, pero antes de salir éste le dedicó unas últimas palabras al Namikaze

-Minato-sama…no sé si deba decirle esto, pero cualquier cosa que le vaya a decir a Naruto, hágalo con cuidado, él parece estar en una relación con Ayumi, la hija del feudal – Sasuke

-¿recibió la carta?

-al parecer supo de la existencia de esa carta por parte de ella, pero no creo que sea esa la razón por la que están juntos – Sasuke

-gracias Sasuke, lo tendré en cuenta

Minato vio con alegría la carta firmada por un tal Jaar quien parecía ser el líder a cargo de la aldea de la Nube, la letra parecía temblorosa y demasiado apresurada por lo que se notaba que lo había hecho bajo un gran estrés, quien sabe qué había hecho Naruto para lograr eso…tal vez sería bueno que se lo preguntara directamente

En la villa, todos estaban ayudando a la reconstrucción, las misiones que se realizaban habían disminuido primero porque se había perdido poco más de la mitad de las filas ninjas, por lo que ahora la hoja tenía alrededor de dos mil, siendo sólo cien de ellos con rango jounin, así que la gran parte eran personas más jóvenes que podían ser entrenadas y educadas para los nuevos propósitos que el rubio Hokage tenía en mente, su principal objetivo era lograr la paz tal y como su sensei lo había soñado siempre, sin embargo ahora esto era una posibilidad al alcance de su mano y si jugaba bien sus cartas, en un futuro cercano sería una realidad

Sasuke estaba de vuelta en el antiguo barrio Uchiha, con la invasión y específicamente el portal que permitió el ingreso de varios ninjas extranjeros, así como el ataque de los ANBU de la división raíz su actual casa había resultado destruida, por lo que luego de una tarea de remodelación, ocupó una casa del antiguo barrio de su clan, aunque no la que originalmente había sido suya, aún le producía demasiado dolor como para volver a utilizarla, Ino le había sugerido demoler aquellas estructuras que no quisiera ocupar o que sean ocupadas y que permitiera el ingreso de otras personas ajenas al clan, ella le decía que el clan Uchiha estaba tan separado del resto de la aldea que algunos no los consideraban incluso parte de la hoja, por lo que sería una buena estrategia acercar más al resto de la aldea y de paso ayudar a quienes habían perdido sus cosas en la última guerra, por lo que para guardarle respeto a sus antepasados, Sasuke mandó a demoler todo el complejo, con excepción de la casa que estaba utilizando él y el edificio de la policía que se convertiría como en un símbolo, cual monumento, de la grandeza que tuvo su clan en su momento y que él se esmeraría por recuperar…junto a Ino

….

..

Kurenai estaba triste ya que Anko había muerto, la discípula del gran héroe de la aldea estaba ubicada en la zona por donde atacaron los ninjas de la Nube y en uno de los embistes perdió la vida, su cuerpo se halló rodeado de muchos cadáveres y serpientes custodiándola, la maestra del genjutsu estaba desconsolada, puesto que con la guerra había perdido mucho

Más encima el golpe había sido doble ya que Asuma, su pareja había caído a manos del Raikage, al menos había contribuido a vencer a un peligroso adversario que incluso le dio bastantes problemas al Hokage, así que su sacrificio era enormemente valorado, pero para la especialista en genjutsus parecía que todos los golpes habían venido juntos, ya que entre la pelea y la pena por las pérdidas había perdido un embarazo de 6 semanas que era lo último que le quedaba del Sarutobi, por lo que habían decidido tenerla ingresada en el hospital para que siempre esté observada y no intente atentar contra su vida

…

..

En el clan Hyuga habían tenido varias bajas, pese a que su estatus dentro de la aldea y a decir verdad, en el mundo entero era de ninjas muy poderosos, fueron tomados por sorpresa y en una notable inferioridad numérica, por lo que no era mucho lo que se podía hacer frente a eso

Los enemigos aparecieron de forma tan súbita que sólo se dieron cuenta de ellos cuando utilizaron el kaiten para bloquear su primer ataque, sin embargo ante la desventaja en que estaban no pudieron hacer mucho y varios perdieron la vida, de entre todos aquellos caídos durante esa jornada, una de las muertes más llamativas era la de Hiashi quien se sacrificó para salvar la vida de una de sus hijas, al verlos algo menos capacitados, los ancianos y miembros más añosos del clan fueron los primeros blancos y también los primeros en caer ya que pese a su ojo blanco y toda su técnica, los años pasan la cuenta y no eran tan rápidos, resistentes y fuertes como los más jóvenes

De la rama secundaria no hubieron muchas bajas, aunque era necesario decirlo, muchos de ellos dieron sus vidas intentando proteger a la familia principal, si bien en el clan Hyuga existía una clara diferencia de clases, en el interior se vivía un fuerte sentimiento de cercanía y hermandad que les hacía querer proteger a los demás sin importar su posición, y aunque siempre existían excepciones, la mayoría lo sentía así; tras la muerte de Hiashi, Hizashi quedó a cargo y él sería el encargado de elegir cuál de las hijas de su hermano, es decir sus sobrinas, era la más apta para recibir el principal puesto dentro de uno de los clanes más influyentes y poderosos en la aldea, ambas eran orgullosas, altaneras, confiadas y muy fuertes y capaces, si se enfocaba en sus habilidades combativas Hinata podía ser incluso mejor de lo que su hermana podría ser en la vida, pero tras la muerte de su padre, al menor de los gemelos le pareció sorprendente la reacción tan disímil que adoptaron cada una, mientras que Hanabi comenzó a ver la vida de manera más integradora y conciliadora, Hinata se había sumido en la rabia, tenía celos incluso de que su padre se haya arriesgado para salvar a su hermana y no a ella, siendo que ambas estaban combatiendo a muchos enemigos y no quería aceptar que ella era más fuerte y ella misma le había dicho a su padre en innumerables ocasiones que no necesitaba ayuda…pensándolo bien, ¿la decisión es fácil no?

…

.

Luego de un rato fue Jiraiya el que llegó a la oficina de Minato, el rubio le preguntó por cómo le había ido en la misión, aunque a simple vista parecía que se auguraba un buen resultado ya que el peliblanco venía sonriendo al entrar

-me fue bien, aceptaron la rendición aunque pusieron una condición

-¿Cuál? – Minato

-que nadie con el apellido Namikaze ponga un pie en el país de la tierra, nunca – Jiraiya

-jajajajaja – Minato – está bien, por mi no hay problema, jajaja deben estar muertos de miedo

-sí, los hubieras visto, apenas mencioné al Hokage o decía Namikaze y prácticamente temían que apareciera alguno de los dos como por arte de magia a eliminarlos a todos, debo decir que Naruto hizo un gran trabajo ahí, todos los hombres importantes estaban muertos, el actual líder es un anciano pobre que sólo está ahí por ser alguien con experiencia y se asesora por un par de jounin nuevos, Iwa está devastada

-al menos ahora no habrán más enfrentamientos por poder ni nada de eso – Minato - ¿qué se siente sensei? Ver que el sueño de su vida está a punto de cumplirse

-me pone muy contento – Jiraiya – pensando: _y me hace tremendamente orgulloso de ti_

-bien, ahora sólo falta coordinar una reunión entre los feudales de las naciones elementales y cerraremos este asunto de una vez por todas

-¡Minato-sama! – Secretaria

-¿Qué pasa?

-han llegado los informes del hospital, hay muchos heridos y muy pocos doctores, además hay muchas heridas y problemas que están fuera de sus capacidades

-muchas gracias por la información, ya veré cómo arreglarlo – Minato - …

-¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-así es – Minato – su antigua compañera Tsunade sería de mucha utilidad en estos momentos

-localizarla no sería un gran esfuerzo, sin embargo el convencerla será algo distinto, si bien el detonante de su partida al igual que el mío fue lo de Orochimaru…ella ha sufrido mucho aquí y está huyendo de eso

-¿le importaría al menos intentarlo? – Minato – podemos ofrecerle lo que quiera, dentro de límites razonables, pero si quiere comenzar un programa de entrenamiento para médicos, le pagamos sus deudas, le podemos hacer un casino para ella, pero su presencia es muy necesaria

-de acuerdo, hablaré con ella

Al día siguiente, Minato se levantó temprano, fue a la oficina y le dijo a su secretaria que enviara citaciones a todos los feudales para una reunión en el país del acero, con excepción del feudal del fuego a quien le entregaría la suya personalmente, por lo que saldría de la aldea por el día

La asistente anotó las instrucciones del quinto y le deseó buen viaje, le preguntó si iba a solicitar escolta, pero el Namikaze declinó la opción ya que de seguro lo único que harían sería retrasarle, así que iba con el uniforme que empleaba en sus tiempos de jounin ya que no quería llamar tanto la atención con la túnica y el sombrero de Hokage, pero cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta una voz lo hizo detenerse

-¿te vas sin decir adiós?

-¿sensei? ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano? – Minato

-estuve consultando a algunos conocidos y me han indicado que Tsunade ha sido vista en la capital, así que iré contigo

-¿Cómo supo que viajaría?

-Minato, me sorprendes…te conozco de tiempo y sé que estás preocupado por tu hijo, desde la guerra no lo has visto y a decir verdad si fuera yo, ya estaría hecho un manojo de nervios por su estado

De ese modo, ambos ninjas, maestro y alumno, los dos invocadores de sapos, los dos ermitaños, aquellos que compartían tantas cosas, compartieron un viaje rumbo hacia la capital, si mantenían el ritmo llegarían en casi dos horas, por lo que se apresuraron para llegar cuanto antes

…

En la capital, eran casi las diez de la mañana y al despertar Naruto, lo primero que se posó frente a su mirada fue el rostro de una sonriente Ayumi, ambos se querían mucho y estaban como dos verdaderos tórtolos

-¿estabas despierta hace mucho?

-un poco, ¿por qué? – Ayumi

-porque te quiero y no deseo perder el tiempo durmiendo si puedo pasarlo contigo

-te amo – Ayumi

-¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-¿te vas a quedar conmigo?

-Ayumi, nos vamos a casar ¿acaso quieres que me valla? – Naruto

-no, por supuesto que no quiero eso, pero ¿y las normas y todo eso? – Ayumi

-a quien le importan, tú misma lo dijiste debo preocuparme por mi felicidad y eso ahora lo tendré sólo junto a ti

"toc, toc"

-¿Quién es? – Ayumi

-señorita Ayumi, siento molestarla, pero ha venido el Hokage y tanto él como su padre requieren la presencia del joven Naruto

-diles que – Ayumi (es interrumpida)

-¡dígale que bajo en diez minutos por favor! – Naruto

Ayumi miró extrañada a su novio, pero éste le sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios, para luego levantarse y decirle que iba a dejar las cosas arregladas de una vez por todas, así que se metió a la ducha y después volvió al cuarto para vestirse y salir del cuarto, durante su camino iba pensando en cómo diría las cosas y se preguntaba exactamente qué quería su padre ya que encontraba muy sospechoso que realizara un viaje tan largo sólo para saber cómo estaba…teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes y su historia pasada…

Cuando llegó al salón en el cual el feudal solía atender a las personas importantes llamó a la puerta y cuando le invitaron, el rubio fantasma de la hoja entró para encontrarse a su padre y su futuro suegro compartiendo un vaso de Sake

-pasa, pasa Naruto – Feudal – tu padre y yo estábamos hablando sobre ti como un posible candidato para sucederlo

-jajajajaja….jajajaja

Naruto no pudo evitar el ponerse a reír, por lo que los dos hombres lo miraron extrañados ya que no se esperaban esa reacción por parte del joven, y cuando se pudo tranquilizar un poco se comenzó a explicar

-¿lo decían en serio cierto?...bueno, siento mi reacción, pero es sólo que no me esperaba esto, nunca pensé una medida tan desesperada para mantenerme en la villa – Naruto (es interrumpido)

-Naruto, esto no es – Minato

-padre (interrumpiendo) no sé cuáles sean las verdaderas razones para esto, pero ya te lo dije una vez, no tengo intención alguna de seguir tus pasos, tu cargo ha hecho mucho daño y yo no voy a cometer tus errores, ahora tengo una preciosa mujer que está escuchando fuera de la puerta a quien amo mucho y no postergaré por nada ni nadie

Ayumi no pudo evitar un pequeño sobresalto al verse descubierta por Naruto, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Cómo podría haber engañado así de fácil a uno de los mejores ninjas de todo el mundo, así que dio media vuelta para irse cuando algo la detuvo

-Ayumi, puedes pasar si lo deseas

La chica no se hizo de rogar y entró, miró algo avergonzada a su padre, pero se fue con Naruto quien le había tendido la mano, ambos se abrazaron y el Namikaze volvió a centrar la mirada en los 2 hombres mayores

-me voy a casar con Ayumi y renunciaré a mi estatus como ninja – Naruto

-¿Qué? X3 (los otros 3 presentes)

-pero Naruto, ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices? – Minato

-¿si te refieres a que no tendré que vivir en Konoha, ni tener que realizar misiones periódicamente para pasar más tiempo con Ayumi? Sí, lo entiendo perfectamente

-Naruto… - Ayumi

-¿Naruto, en verdad estás dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio por mi hija?

-disculpe que se lo diga así, pero no es de ese modo, si bien es cierto que quiero estar más tiempo con ella, lo hago en parte por mí, deseo enfocarme en ser feliz y no deseo tener que seguir matando gente

-¿es esa tu decisión final Naruto? – Feudal

-sí señor

-bien, entonces nuestra charla aunque amena y grata ha sido infructuosa, pero espero me concedas el gusto de que la boda se realice en Konoha y después de la reunión entre los feudales, a la que espero me puedas acompañar como mi guardia personal

-mientras Ayumi pueda ir también, no tengo problema – Naruto

-bien, seremos nosotros cuatro entonces – Feudal – espero que preparen bien la boda ya que habrá mucha gente con altas expectativas

Cuando los jóvenes se iban a retirar, el Hokage se decidió a hacer algo de último minuto al menos

-Naruto…puedo hablar a solas contigo?

-sí, vamos – Naruto

De ese modo, los dos ninjas salieron al patio delantero de la casa, donde para esas horas no había nadie más, mientras tanto Ayumi se moría de ganas por ir a husmear en la conversación, pero su padre estaba mirándola con cara de reproche por lo que no quería hacer alguna otra estupidez

-¿Naruto…podrás perdonarme algún día?

-no lo sé…

-¿es por mí que no quieres volver a la hoja?

-no, es por mi – Naruto – toda mi vida ha sido volverme fuerte para derrotarte e irme, pero cuando obtuve el poder que buscaba me quedé vacío, me sentí solo y perdido, luego con la guerra maté a mucha gente y sin ese rencor, creo que me afectó bastante, ahora quiero vivir como alguien normal, o al menos vivir tranquilamente con Ayumi

-¿tanto la quieres?

-sí, ella siempre ha estado ahí, dándome compañía y recordándome que seguía presente aún en la distancia, me ayudó bastante y en un modo peculiar me demostraba que estaba preocupada e interesada en mi, nunca ha sido obsesiva o agresiva y siempre ha tenido una paciencia enorme, qué puedo decir, finalmente me conquistó

-me alegro por tí

-por favor entiéndeme, estoy feliz aquí, estoy tranquilo y por fin he dejado de ver los rostros de todos esos miles que asesiné, mi lugar es aquí, puedo sentirlo

-está bien, respetaré tu decisión y me alegro por tu felicidad, solo intenta ir a visitar de vez en cuando, Sasuke e Ino te van a extrañar, Kakashi y yo también – Minato

-no te preocupes, no es como si no vaya a volver nunca – Naruto

-(le pasa un kunai) tengo que volver a Konoha, por favor cuando lleguen al sitio de la reunión úsalo… aunque me gustaría que incluso después de eso lo conserves – Minato

-está bien, lo haré

Minato estaba junto a Naruto, por lo que aprovechó lo distendido de la situación para darle rápidamente un abrazo y luego desaparecer mediante el jutsu que le hiciera famoso, con el cual había regresado a Konoha

-por fin lo conseguiste, ¿ahora qué viene? – feudal

-¿estás bromeando? – Ayumi – esto recién comienza papá, Naruto es un chico increíble, es tan tierno, cariñoso, confiado…hay tantos lugares que quiero conocer, gente que visitar, hijos que criar

-¡Hijos!

-calma, calma papa, eso vendrá con el tiempo, pero uno de mis sueños es ser madre

-ah…mejor ve con Naruto, yo prepararé las cosas para el viaje – Feudal – creo que con él bastará, así que dejaré a los doce aquí

-papi, Naruto es el mejor de todos los ninjas del mundo

-¿no crees que eso es un poco imparcial viniendo de su novia?

-aún así es la verdad – Ayumi

La chica salió al patio para encontrar a su novio pensativo mirando la pequeña fuente que tenían ahí, ella apareció tranquilamente y se quedó viéndolo aunque sabía perfectamente que él debía haber detectado ya su presencia

-¿estás arrepentido de algo? – Ayumi

-no, estoy justo donde quiero estar

Al decir eso, el rubio apareció súbitamente frente a Ayumi para abrazarla, pero lo repentino del acto sorprendió un poco a la chica al punto de que de no ser porque Naruto la sujetó, se hubiera caído, luego se abrazaron y besaron

-vamos a dar una vuelta

-¿a dónde?

-a un lugar especial – Naruto

El rubio rápidamente juntó las manos y apareció uno de los típicos dragones que utilizaba como medio de transporte, por lo que subió a Ayumi y luego se montó él, sujetándola y así fueron volando hasta llegar a la azotea de un edificio en particular

-este es el lugar donde nos conocimos realmente – Ayumi

-sí, podría decirse que aquí empezó todo – Naruto - ¿sabes de quién es este edificio?

-sí, es mío

-¿Qué?

-lo compré hace unos meses, me traía lindos recuerdos y mi papa tenía los fondos así que le pedí que me lo comprara

-nunca dejas de sorprenderme

….

..

Dejando atrás la romántica reunión de los tórtolos, nos ubicamos en el día siguiente, faltaba poco para la reunión entre los feudales de las cinco grandes naciones elementales, en esa reunión debían sellar los pactos obtenidos por Konoha producto de la guerra, el modo de asistencia sería un feudal y un guardia, además de la presencia del Hokage quien sería el principal orador de la reunión

Ese día partió el feudal del país de la tierra, muy temprano salió rodeado de tres escuadrones completos de ninjas, el feudal era un hombre corpulento y de buena estatura, posiblemente un civil que practicaba algo de actividad física para mantener la condición, su cabello era café al igual que sus ojos

….

..

Desde el país del rayo, partía el feudal, un hombre relativamente joven que estaba terminando su tercera década, el cual iba acompañado por un escuadrón ANBU más Kirabi, quien aún no recuperaba todo el poder que el Hachibi le podía brindar, pero aún así era uno de los más fuertes ninjas de la aldea

….

..

El país del agua no estaba actualmente tan golpeado como los demás, ya que ellos llevaban un tiempo ya con la derrota en un conflicto bélico, por lo que la feudal quien resultó ser una mujer de generosos atributos iba en la compañía del Yondaime Mizukage

…

..

Desde el país del viento el feudal era un hombre de edad avanzada, alrededor de sesenta años que iba escoltado por dos ninjas, Yuura y Baki, aunque era el último el que lo acompañaría a la reunión

….

..

Desde la capital del país del fuego partió un lujoso carro en el cual sólo iban cuatro personas, el cochero, el feudal, su hija y el único ninja, Naruto

……..

Minato había llegado el día anterior a su oficina y aún no tenía noticias de su sensei acerca de la misión de hacer volver a Tsunade, sólo esperaba que ésta no le hubiese destrozado a golpes o de lo contrario tendrían un herido más que atender

Sasuke vino a verlo cuando se enteró que el quinto había vuelto, quería preguntarle lo que había pasado con Naruto, así que Minato le dijo, el Uchiha tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados ya que por un lado estaba contento porque él haya encontrado lo que le hacía feliz, pero sentía un poco de nostalgia por los tiempos pasados en que compartían tanto

…

..

En la capital muchos se sorprendían de ver a un hombre pasado a sake y en muy malas condiciones "arrastrándose" por el suelo, la mayoría no le daba importancia pensando que era sólo un ebrio, pero unos pocos le prestaban atención y se fijaban que tenía el rostro hinchado por lo que suponían que había estado armando pleitos y lo dejaban ahí para evitarse problemas

Mientras tanto la responsable del deplorable estado de Jiraiya oía cómo su alumna y amiga le reprochaba por haber lastimado así al sanin y más encima dejarlo abandonado a su suerte en esas condiciones

-él se lo merece Shizune, no tengo intenciones de volver a esa aldea y más encima ese pervertido viene a hacerme proposiciones de ese tipo – Tsunade

-oink, oink – tonton

El país del hierro era conocido por varias cosas, entre ellas el ser un territorio neutral, un sitio en el cual no había ninjas, sino que sólo samuráis, un lugar muy frío e invernal y el ser el sitio más común de reunión entre las cinco grandes naciones elementales

El líder de ese país, Mifune junto a su escolta más cercana había salido a recibir a cada uno de los feudales y a repetirles que sólo podían ingresar con un acompañante, por lo que el del país de la tierra entró con uno de los ninjas que lo escoltaban que parecía ser el más musculoso, la feudal del agua entró acompañada del Mizukage, el del viento por Baki, el del rayo por Kirabi y finalmente el del fuego acompañado por Naruto

En el camino los del país del fuego habían pasado por un hotel en el cual dejaron a Ayumi y le pidieron que se quedara ahí hasta que volvieran para que nada le pasara, Naruto iba a dejar un clon cuidándola, pero prefirió evitar hacer gastos de chakra ya que algo le decía que la reunión no sería tan pacífica como pintaba, así que sólo le dio un beso y le hizo prometer a la chica que iba a esperar tranquila y por sobre todo, en ese lugar

Finalmente el feudal y el rubio Namikaze entraron al salón donde los esperaban el resto de los feudales y el señor Mifune, dispares fueron las reacciones de las personas, quedando a la expectativa de lo que sucedería


	26. Reuniones

CAPITULO 24 Reuniones

-¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? – Feudal de la tierra

-por favor feudal, cálmese, el joven Namikaze es el acompañante del feudal del fuego – Mifune

-además no estamos en su país, así que puedo estar aquí sin problemas…¿teme que lo mate?

-Naruto, por favor evitar incomodar – Feudal del fuego

Al final el rubio arrojó el kunai especial, provocando la aparición de Minato, los guardias subieron al palco, mientras los líderes se quedaban en el primer piso, en torno a un amplio mesón

-bienvenidos todos a esta reunión que he convocado – Minato – como sabrán de parte de sus aldeas ninja, producto de nuestra victoria en la guerra les hemos hecho firmar pactos de rendición donde uno de los puntos es el más importante, el cual nos permite tener ninjas en sus aldeas

-eso me parece un abuso de su posición como vencedor – Feudal de la tierra

-puede ser, pero quiero explicarles mis razones para que no crean otras cosas – Minato – mi plan es mantener un contingente de unos 200 ninjas ANBU que estén bien identificados para que no haya confusiones, estos ninjas responderán ante el líder de aquella respectiva villa, pero no recibirán órdenes de él, y en caso de que alguno se meta en líos, tendrán que avisarme a mi o quien ocupe mi puesto para resolver la situación buscando la salida más justa, en caso alguno la intención es anexar sus territorios o unificar las aldeas, lo que pretendo es alcanzar la paz entre las grandes naciones, todos firmarán un tratado de paz y la presencia de mis ninjas será la garantía de ello

-yo puedo abogar por el Hokage sobre sus intenciones – Feudal del agua – como han de saber, hace un tiempo fuimos víctimas del engaño de Madara Uchiha y acabamos entrando en guerra con ellos, fuimos vencidos y aceptamos un acuerdo similar, a la fecha los ninjas de Konoha no han provocado ningún problema y no me puedo quejar al respecto

-muchas gracias señora – Minato – como ven, no deseo conquistar, sino evitar las ambiciones de algunos por ello

-¿tenemos alguna alternativa? – Feudal del viento – es decir, ¿usted que busca la paz, nos amenazará con invadirnos de no aceptar?

-invadir es una palabra muy fea y es lo que ustedes han hecho en mi aldea – Minato – pero quiero que les quede claro que enviando sólo un escuadrón puedo forzarlos a aceptar

-pensando: _tal vez debería decir en voz alta que renuncié para que no acepten…si…como si quisiera que hayan más conflictos_ – Naruto

-yo lo he conversado con mis asesores y la gente de Kumo y aceptamos su tratado

-me sumo a las palabras del feudal del rayo y acepto bajo las condiciones negociadas con el Tsuchikage interino – Feudal de la tierra

-yo ya he firmado un pacto similar, así que me sumo al actual

-…

-feudal del viento, por favor exprese su opinión – Mifune

-está bien, acepto aunque quiero poner algunas condiciones que posteriormente negociaré

-¡TODOS AL SUELO! – Naruto

En ese momento el rubio sintió algo, por lo que de inmediato alertó a todo el mundo, los guardias se acercaron a sus respectivos protegidos y se pusieron en guardia para defenderlos, mientras que Naruto fue a confrontar la amenaza, por lo que cuando todos pudieron reaccionar y levantar la mirada, Naruto ya tenía a su oponente sujeto del cuello contra la pared, allí estaba un hombre joven con el cabello largo y con dos mechones largos, uno a cada lado de su cabeza, lo que le sorprendió fue ver en él el rinnengan que anteriormente había visto en ese otro sujeto a quien le quitó los poderes durante la invasión a Konoha

El rubio iba a preguntarle a ese sujeto lo que quería, cuando de pronto y sin motivo aparente, una onda de choque lo lanzó hacia el mesón donde estaban agazapados los demás, quedando sumamente impactados con la facilidad que lo habían aventado

-¿dónde está? – Naruto

El rubio levantó la mirada y junto al sujeto que había arrinconado al comienzo, pudo ver al tipo que conocía desde su encuentro anterior, lo bueno es que conocía sus poderes, pero si se ponían a combatir en ese lugar sería algo demasiado peligroso por los demás asistentes

Naruto ya con toda la disposición para luchar en serio juntó las manos y creó una cuchilla en cada uno de sus antebrazos, por lo que cuando reanudó el tiempo justo separó las manos para seguir el movimiento y decapitar al tipo que conocía y luego darle una tremenda estocada de un lado a otro del pecho al primer enemigo que apareció

Los asistentes estaban más que impactados con la pelea, todos ellos habían oído del fantasma de la hoja, pero muy pocos de los presentes lo habían visto en acción, entonces los cuerpos atacados cayeron al suelo como si de simples objetos inertes se tratase, pero en ese momento apareció otro por el orificio que había creado el primero en aparecer

-calma, no vengo a pelear – Pain

-¿Qué quieres? – Naruto

-quiero dar un mensaje a los presentes – Pain

-yo te voy a dar un mensaje

El rubio nuevamente arremetió contra su oponente haciendo uso de tu técnica espacio-temporal, al final le dio un potente golpe en el pecho a este sujeto que lucía extraño y tenía unas cosas en la cabeza que parecían metálicas, el golpe fue tal que provocó que su adversario al recibirlo se destruyera, demostrando que parecía estar hecho de forma artificial, o al menos había modificado su cuerpo, pero en ese momento volvió a sentir a uno de los que había vencido

-alto! – Pain (Yahiko)

El rubio que estaba en el techo pudo ver como aquel al que conocía estaba de pie y con la mano abierta y el brazo extendido, como apuntando al feudal del fuego y padre de Ayumi

-no te muevas ni intentes nada – Pain – diré lo que vine a comunicar y me iré, sin problemas, sin víctimas

-más te vale! – Naruto

-señores feudales, Hokage, Mizukage, Naruto y todos los presentes me presento soy Pain actual líder de Amegakure no sato, si se preguntan qué ocurrió con el anterior líder Hanzou, pues terminé lo que empecé hace años y los desollé vivo, pueden preguntar a quien quieran en la aldea y les dirá que su cuerpo aún es exhibido como una muestra de lo que les ocurre a aquellos que persiguen la guerra y la violencia, la misma advertencia va para ustedes, sé que van a firmar un tratado, pero eso es un simple papel, recuerden siempre que si intentan traspasar sus fronteras con malas intenciones, ustedes y todo lo que conocen será reducido al punto que no quede nada, ni sus recuerdos

Luego de emitir su declaración, los tres misteriosos ninjas desaparecieron en una nube de humo, por lo que el rubio quien fue capaz de seguirlos, subió al techo por el forado creado por ellos mismos, resultando en el panorama final, él sobre el techo mirando hacia arriba al Pain que él conocía de la guerra en Konoha quien iba montado sobre un extraño pájaro, lo único que quería era darle la paliza de su vida por dejarlo mal frente a los demás, sin embargo tuvo que conformarse con fulminarlo con la mirada ya que su deber era proteger al padre de Ayumi y en caso de necesitarlo, también a ésta, por lo que se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar

-¿están todos bien? – Naruto

La mayoría se limitó a asentir, aunque quienes conocían a Naruto le respondieron en voz alta, mientras recobraban la compostura y se arreglaban un poco, el rubio Hokage volvió a situarse al centro del lugar donde estaba la mesa, que ahora no era más que un montón de restos

-bien, lamento eso aunque al menos todos estamos de acuerdo en aceptar el trato y evitar cualquier tentación de invasión, por favor todos tengan cuidado y espero lleguen de regreso sin mayores novedades

Con eso se llegó al final de la accidentada reunión, al menos no hubo heridos ni lastimados…a excepción del orgullo del rubio, pero a fin de cuentas se había logrado el propósito de ese encuentro y habían zanjado un tema muy importante para el mundo entero, dando origen a un acuerdo histórico de paz entre las cinco grandes naciones elementales

Con gran recelo, cada uno de los comensales comenzó su viaje de regreso, algunos acudieron rápidamente a los hombres que estaban esperándolos a cierta distancia del lugar de la reunión, mientras otros se iban con la misma calma que habían llegado como era el caso del Mizukage con la feudal del agua, por otro lado el feudal del fuego se acercó a Naruto quien parecía un poco distraído

-¿estás bien Naruto?

-sí señor, lo único lastimado fue mi orgullo

-si ese es el caso, vamos al hotel, Ayumi debe estar ansiosa por vernos

De ese modo ambos hombres caminaron hacia el hotel, al pasar Naruto le dio la mano a su padre y se despidió antes de que éste volviera a Konoha en un flash, pero no iba a poder tener tanta paz

-joven Namikaze…espere por favor – Mifune

Tanto el rubio como su futuro suegro se detuvieron y voltearon al ver al líder del país del hierro que había sido quien llamó a Naruto, al final le dijo que uno de sus hombres había encontrado eso en el área alrededor al orificio en el techo y que estaba dirigido hacia él, así que le pasó el pergamino que el Namikaze recibió y agradeció para luego retomar el rumbo y abrir una vez que se había alejado un poco de ahí, aunque siempre en la compañía del padre de Ayumi

-¿Qué dice? – Feudal

-véalo usted mismo

El hombre toma el pergamino que el rubio le había extendido y sólo tenía una frase y un remitente

"Quiero derrotarte, dentro de tres días en el valle del fin

Pain"

-¿vas a ir?

-no creo que tenga mucha opción

-pero ese sujeto… - Feudal – puedo no ser un ninja, pero he oído la leyenda, esos ojos son el legendario rinnengan, se dice que eran los mismos ojos que poseía el sabio que creó el ninjutsu, Ridoku Sennin

-yo también tengo mis medios y actualmente poseo 2 kekegenkai – Naruto – confíe en mi, Ayumi no quedará viuda joven

-no me preocupo sólo por mi hija, tú también me importas, Ayumi siempre me habló tanto de ti y era sorprendente ya que hasta hace algunos años ella no era muy preocupada o esforzada, no me malinterpretes, era muy inteligente y capaz, pero siempre tenía que obligarla para que aprenda lo que quería enseñarle, ya sea de modales, de negocios o de política, pero de un día para otro ella cambió y se volvió una señorita que ante el ojo del más crítico observador lucía y se comportaba como una reina, por su actitud sospeché que estaba enamorada y entonces vino ese repentino interés por Konoha y sus ninjas, al punto que asistimos al examen chunin que protagonizaste…en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti, en ese momento comencé a considerarte en mis planes y a preocuparme por tu futuro

-¿y si no terminaba con Ayumi?

-créeme, ella siempre obtiene lo que se propone, en eso no hay nadie más persistente que ella

-bueno, es una mujer maravillosa

-y mucho de eso es gracias a ti, sólo espero que la quieras mucho, porque sé que nadie la puede cuidar mejor que tú, pero tú también tienes que cuidarte por ti mismo

-…muchas gracias…supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente se preocupe por mi

A medida que conversaban, caminaban y acortaban el trecho que los separaba del hotel en donde estaba esperándolos la chica de quien hablaban, y cuando estaban a pocos metros, ésta quien debería haber estado esperando junto a la ventana o algo similar, salió corriendo a abrazar a su Naruto

-¿estás bien? – Naruto

-yo sí, pero no fui yo la que estuvo ahí, ¿qué pasó? escuché que alguien había irrumpido en la reunión

-sí, pero sólo para decir algo y dejar un mensaje

-¿cuál?

-jeje…que quiere luchar conmigo – Naruto

-¿Qué? – Ayumi - ¿papá puedes mandar a tus doce ninjas a matar a ese tipo?

-Ayumi…no creo que baste con eso – Naruto – este sujeto es alguien muy particular y no creo que muchos de los ninjas que trabajan para tu padre puedan derrotarlo

-¿tú podrás? – Ayumi

-sí

-¿me lo prometes?

-te prometo que volveré a tu lado, pase lo que pase – Naruto

Al final, Ayumi le dio un abrazo a Naruto y no quiso soltarlo, entre los dos hombres le explicaron a la chica los resultados de la reunión y el gran cambio que provocaría un tratado a ese nivel ya que aseguraba una paz mundial y fortalecía la confianza y las relaciones entre todas las naciones

….

En la capital del país del fuego, más específicamente en el hospital yacía el cuerpo maltratado en extremo de Jiraiya, quien había sido llevado al hospital por Shizune quien se había separado de su maestra con una excusa para prestar algo de auxilio al sanin que no entendía que Tsunade no tenía deseos de volver y que el tocarle el trasero no la haría cambiar de opinión

-¿quién es usted señorita? – doctor

-yo sólo soy una ninja médico que iba pasando y vio a este pobre hombre, por lo que pude encontrar es un ninja y estaba muy malherido, por favor atiéndanlo hasta que se reponga, seguro que si deben incurrir en algún gasto, Konoha sabrá responder con gratitud

-está bien, nosotros lo cuidaremos, me podría decir su nombre para completar la ficha de ingreso

-…Shizune…Senju

-muchas gracias, si lo desea mañana podrá venir a ver a este hombre desde el mediodía

-gracias, pero no podré ya que sólo estoy de paso y debo partir esta noche, adiós

….

..

Al día siguiente Naruto y compañía ya estaban de regreso, eran las ocho de la mañana y la familia del feudal junto a Naruto estaban tomando desayuno, el rubio de pronoto comenzó a mirar hacia las ventanas, como buscando algo

-¿pasa algo Naruto?

-señor, podría llamar a sus ninjas?

-ninjas! – Feudal (aparecieron los 12)

-(hablándole a los 12 guardianes) ¿pueden sentir algo? – Naruto (ninguno dice nada) – estamos rodeados

-¿Qué? X14 (todos los presentes)

-no lo sé con certeza, pero siento muchas presencias similares en torno a nosotros, son débiles pero muchas, así que debe ser algo peligroso

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Feudal

-yo puedo luchar, pero si están por todos lados, podrían entrar antes de que termine al enemigo, así que necesitaré algo de tiempo – Naruto (mirando a los guardianes)

-no te preocupes, protégelos y nosotros nos ocuparemos del enemigo – ninja

-procura apresurarte o no quedará nada de él para ti – ninja2

Entonces rápidamente los guardianes contratados por el feudal salieron de la mansión preparados para comenzar el combate, mientras tanto Naruto llevaba a la familia feudal y a las tres criadas que trabajaban ahí hasta el sótano de la casa, lo que el rubio se proponía era ponerlos en un lugar que no tuviera múltiples accesos y idear un modo para protegerlos por mientras él luchaba

Cuando comenzaron a moverse pudo escuchar el ruido del combate y las presencias de los ninjas, moviéndose y lamentablemente…cayendo

-Kuchiyose no jutsu! – Naruto – Enmma por favor conviértete en una jaula y protégelos, si un enemigo se acerca, me invocas

-está bien – Enmma

-Naruto…por favor ten cuidado – Ayumi

-…Enmma, por favor cuídalos

El rubio simplemente miró a su chica con ternura y salió corriendo de ahí, cuando volvió al primer piso dio un salto hacia delante, atravesando una ventana con el cuerpo, para encontrarse con el poco alentador panorama de que sólo cinco de los doce ninjas estaban aún en pie, los otros estaban en el suelo con diferentes pronósticos, pero ahora no era momento para ponerse a examinar a los heridos

-retírense! – Naruto – yo me encargo ahora!

Los ninjas rápidamente se quitaron del frente de ataque y se repartieron, uno de ellos fue junto a Naruto, mientras que los demás recogían a sus compañeros

-Namikaze-san, este tipo es Sasori de las arenas rojas, un maestro marionetista y su técnica consiste en manipular un total de 100 marionetas, hasta ahora hemos destruido poco más de cincuenta, ah! Y no debes dejar que te toque en ningún momento ya que todas sus armas están envenenadas

-muchas gracias, ve con tus compañeros y pónganse a salvo

-hai

De pronto una marioneta se abalanzó contra el Namikaze, pero éste rápidamente creó una cuchilla de hielo en su antebrazo y la destrozó por completo, en ese momento aparecieron seis más de los muñecos, cosa que Naruto juntó las manos y antes de recibir múltiples puñaladas se hundió en una piscina que pronto se convirtió en hielo según pudieron constatar las marionetas

El titiritero estaba oculto en el interior de una casa, esperando que sus obras de arte hicieran su trabajo sucio, mientras él permanecía a salvo, sabía que enfrentar a Naruto Namikaze, el fantasma de la hoja, sería todo un desafío, pero al mismo tiempo la mayor de sus victorias al convertirlo en una de sus creaciones

El rubio por otro lado se había ocultado en un local comercial algo dañado, la gente hace tiempo ya había huido de ahí, por lo que no ponía a nadie en peligro, realizó los mismos sellos que hace unos instantes y volvió a invocar un mono, pero éste parecía más viejo que Enmma, su cabeza ya estaba calva, portaba un bastón que terminaba de darle ese aire de ancianidad, sin embargo su porte indicaba que hace algunos años había visto tiempos muy buenos ya que totalmente erguido sobrepasaba la altura del jefe mono y con la edad venía la sabiduría

-Soto-sama, hay un enemigo controlando muchas marionetas, necesito que haga una barrera y lo localice, cuando lo logre invóqueme y me informa – Naruto

-estos jóvenes, siempre con sus prisas…está bien, lo haré

El rubio juntó las manos y se alejó de ahí para no delatar la posición de su invocación, con tal que de pudiera realizar su trabajo tranquilamente, así que apareció desde el interior de una casa en la que pudo entrar antes de reanudar el flujo del tiempo, apenas apareció las marionetas volvieron a rodearlo, sin embargo el Namikaze sacó la vara Bo que llevaba en su espalda y comenzó a golpear con gran maestría a los muñecos, a la vez que evitaba por completo los ataques de los demás, con un par de giros y golpes se había deshecho de 8 figuras, pero nuevamente lo volvieron a rodear, siendo en esta ocasión 10, y para colmo, comenzaron a arrojarle armas que presumiblemente también estaban envenenadas, por lo que en vez de intentar esquivar todo eso, apoyó su arma de pie en el suelo y hizo unos rápidos sellos para hacer aparecer en torno a él una gran cantidad de espejos de hielo

Las armas impactaron en los gélidos cristales, mas no pudieron destruirlos, al menos no de una sola vez ya que tras fallar en su primer intento los títeres se concentraron en uno solo de los bloques de hielo y consiguieron lograr su colapso, pero eso no le reportó ningún daño en lo absoluto a Naruto

-Suiton Sen Suikan no Kega (Mil Proyectiles Acuáticos) – Naruto

La metralla vino de un sitio inesperado y arrasó con las diez marionetas, así como con los cristales de hielo, el ataque fue tan potente que incluso pasó a llevar algunos edificios aledaños y las marionetas que se escondían tras ellos, por lo que ahora finalmente aparecieron todas a por el mismo objetivo, reducir al chico que tantos problemas le estaba dando

-Fuuton: Kazerou no Jutsu (Técnica de la Prisión de Viento) – Naruto

Al igual que en ocasiones anteriores, Naruto modificó el uso de la técnica, ya que se rodeó de una gran cantidad de chakra de viento que se movía alrededor suyo a una gran velocidad, por lo que dañaba seriamente todo lo que se ponía en contacto con él, de este modo se impulsaba y perseguía a sus inertes enemigos para despedazarlos con el escudo que había creado, llevaba casi veinte marionetas, cuando varias de las restantes se unieron y utilizando algún tipo de técnica extraña lograron detener su avance y provocar una onda que lo arrojó bastante lejos

Por fortuna pudo juntar las manos mientras era lanzado y acomodarse para caer correctamente, entonces se volvió a ocultar para realizar una técnica

- Suiton Suiryuuben (látigo de dragón de agua) – Naruto

En ese momento el rubio hizo unos sellos y delante suyo apareció desde el suelo, la cabeza de un gran dragón, estaba compuesto íntegramente por agua y era de un color ligeramente azulado, este hecho llamó la atención de los muñecos que se lanzaron por al rubio como moscas a la miel y nunca vieron venir lo siguiente, desde la cabeza de ese "dragón" se formaron muchos látigos de agua que perseguían, atrapaban y estrangulaban a los enemigos, según fuera la voluntad de su creador, así que de este modo Naruto pudo deshacerse de la totalidad de las figuras que habían comenzado el ataque de Sasori

El ninja renegado de la arena estaba molesto, esa técnica era normalmente el golpe final y hasta ahora nadie lo había podido detener una vez que lo ocupaba, incluso una vez había tomado un país entero con él, aunque era un país menor, pero de todos modos se enfrentó él solo a un número cuatro o cinco veces superior al total de todas sus marionetas y salió airoso, no podía ser que este mocoso viniera a denigrar su trabajo de años, definitivamente ahora era personal y no descansaría hasta que el nombre Naruto Namikaze estuviera escrito en uno de los pergaminos en los que guardaba sus creaciones

-Suiton BakuFaku (Tsunami de Agua) – Naruto

El rubio rápidamente cambió la técnica para producir una gran cantidad de agua que cubrió una gran zona, entonces sacó un pergamino y de éste salió una potente descarga eléctrica que fue conducida a través del agua y se convirtió en un fuerte ataque, sin embargo el originario de Suna era más astuto que eso y se aseguró se ubicarse sobre algo cuando vio avanzar el agua, por lo que no recibió la técnica y por lo mismo el rubio no lo podía encontrar todavía…aunque hablando de eso, apenas juntó las manos para realizar una nueva técnica, fue transportado a otro sitio dejando como único rastro una nube de humo

-¿lo encontró Soto-sama? – Naruto

-sí, me costó mucho ya que el chakra es igual de pequeño que el de esas otras marionetas, pero estoy seguro, tu rival es una marioneta

-¿pero debe haber alguien controlándola no? Al menos desde el interior

-yo no he detectado ningún chakra humano, excepto el tuyo

-mm…ya, dígame el lugar por favor

…

Sasori se preguntaba si lo habían descubierto o no ya que el rubio misteriosamente había desparecido dejando detrás sólo un rastro de humo que ya había desaparecido, al menos no tuvo que soportar la duda por mucho tiempo ya que pronto oyó

-Genshibakudan! – Naruto

El rubio utilizó ambos brazos para lanzar una gran esfera de agua, mediante su técnica de la bomba de agua, la cual iba dirigida a la casa en la cual se ocultaba el ninja que lo había atacado, esto provocó una pequeña explosión y destrucción, sin embargo cuando todo pasó no vio a su rival sino que en su lugar había una mancha de color gris y extraña composición, que tras unos segundos se difuminó y dejó ver a un hombre muy joven de cabello rojo con una túnica del mismo color y a un hombre mayor, claramente un muñeco con un traje blanco bastante ceremonial… casi como el de su padre

De pronto esa mancha de color gris que bloqueó su ataque anterior se acercó a él con muy malas intenciones, por lo que Naruto rápidamente juntó las manos para moverse en otro tiempo y así evitar el ataque, posteriormente intentó acercarse a su rival, sin embargo éste agrupó rápidamente la arena de hierro en torno a él, formando una cúpula completamente esférica, que no poseía puntos muertos por lo que ni con su técnica espacio-temporal podría atravesarla, sólo le servía una técnica lo suficientemente poderosa…y afortunadamente tenía un par de ellas

-Hyouton

El rubio tuvo que interrumpir el jutsu, ya que cuando lo estaba diciendo y formando los sellos para ejecutarlo, una gran cantidad de esa especial arena se dirigió hacia él, el rubio no sabía si Sasori podría poner veneno incluso en la arena, pero no quería detenerse y averiguarlo a la mala, además el haber levantado la barrera le daba una gran oportunidad, porque juntando las manos volvió a detener el tiempo, creó la cuchilla que tan frecuentemente utilizaba, aunque en ambos brazos esta vez y se acercó quedando entre el pelirrojo y el tipo mayor, por lo que al separar los brazos, decapitó a ambos con el movimiento de extensión completa de sus extremidades superiores

El rubio de todos modos no había bajado del todo la guardia, por lo que cuando vio que la marioneta del Sandaime Kazekage se incorporaba, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para propinarle un tremendo puñetazo que la hizo añicos y provocó que el ninja de Suna perdiera el control sobre la arena de hierro

El enemigo de pelo rojo también se estaba moviendo tras haber perdido su cabeza, puesto que sólo era un trozo de madera, por lo que se sorprendió cuando el rubio le lanzó su bomba de agua girando el brazo hacia atrás, pero hábilmente utilizó los conductos en sus manos para arrojar un potentísimo chorro de agua que destruyó y cancelo la técnica de Naruto, quien no podía creer que su ataque había fallado y más encima ahora tenía que arreglárselas para salvar la situación, ya que esquivando el chorro de agua notó el poderoso efecto cortante de la presión porque cortó unos escombros de cemento como si de papel se tratase, así que luego recordó algo simple que le podría ser útil

Se puso de frente a Sasori quien le lanzó su ataque con agua intempestivamente, mientras el rubio sólo ponía una mano delante para "recibir" el ataque, el ninja más añoso pensó que su rival por fin había caído en la desesperación, sin embargo no contó con lo que ocurriría, el rubio simplemente tenía una pequeña placa de hielo en la mano, a modo de escudo contra su potente chorro, pero cuando el agua impactó, se comenzó a congelar a un ritmo impresionantemente alto y finalmente acabó por atraparlo a él, congelando todos los líquidos alrededor suyo, podía no ser humano, pero todo ese uso de agua y el movimiento lo había llenado de humedad, así que quedó paralizado por unos momentos, instantes que Naruto aprovechó para juntar las manos y tras hacer algunos sellos encerrar definitivamente a su adversario en un espejo de hielo de bastante grosor, pero que por la temperatura, si se rompía, el atrapado se cristalizaría junto con el hielo…por fin había ganado

El rubio contempló a su enemigo y se acercó hasta donde estaba el viejo simio para asegurarse que la amenaza haya concluido, cuando éste le dijo que ya no había peligro ni enemigos en la ciudad, el rubio se relajó, le agradeció su ayuda y le dijo que podía irse; después de eso Naruto volvió corriendo a la mansión, no había recibido noticias de Enmma y se había asegurado de mantener siempre un ojo en la dirección hacia donde se encontraban Ayumi y los demás, pero no estaba nunca de más asegurarse

Con gusto pudo comprobar que en la casa nada había ocurrido, salvo que dos de los muros exteriores se habían venido abajo producto del combate inicial entre los ninjas…¡hablando de los ninjas!, tenía que ir a ver cómo estaban así que le dio un beso a Ayumi, y le dijo que volvía pronto

Naruto consultando entre las personas pudo llegar hasta el hospital de la ciudad, nunca antes había estado allí y se sorprendió al verlo tan grande y bueno, se imaginaba algo más precario al no ser parte de una aldea ninja, pero al entrar pudo darse cuenta que debía de haber algunos médicos ninja ahí ya que sentía algunos chakra que si bien no eran mucho más que de nivel de un chunin promedio, era más que el común para un civil, una vez ahí lo reconocieron pronto y le dieron las gracias por deshacerse de ese tipo que lo estaba destruyendo todo, el rubio se avergonzó un poco por la atención y luego averiguó la sala donde habían quedado los ninjas lastimados, así que le dio las gracias a la recepcionista y fue a buscar a quienes le habían dado el tiempo suficiente para poner a los demás a salvo…lo que le sorprendió fue ver en esa habitación al peliblanco que conocía como Jiraiya y que había vencido tiempo atrás

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – Naruto

-¡hola Naruto!, estaba buscando a Tsunade, por encargo de tu padre

-ya, pero eso no significa que estés en el hospital, no creo que ese tipo de las marionetas te deje mal a ti

-jajaja, no, no…quien me dejó así fue la misma Tsunade – Jiraiya

-ya veo, bueno iré a ver cómo están los demás

Entonces Naruto siguió avanzando dentro del cuarto para finalmente encontrarse con los guardianes que tenían caras bastante largas, habían cuatro de ellos en camas, con vendajes y varias vías de asistencia, mientras que seis más estaban de pie alrededor, le contaron que quienes estaban en las camas estaban envenenados y su pronóstico no superaba los dos días ya que no conocían el veneno ni poseían un antídoto efectivo, además que sólo había diez de ellos porque los demás habían caído en el combate

-maldición!, si sólo estuviéramos en Konoha – ninja

-sí, ahí tienen excelentes médicos, ellos formaron a la gran Tsunade – ninja2

-¿Tsunade?...pero si ella está desaparecida – ninja3

-sí, pero alguien tiene que haberle enseñado, además tienen más recursos para estudiar y perfeccionarse que los médicos de aquí

Mientras los ninjas seguían charlando, Naruto se acordó de algo y de inmediato volvió a donde se había encontrado con el peliblanco en primer lugar

-¡Jiraiya! ¿si encuentras a esta Tsunade…ella sería capaz de curar a mis compañeros los ninjas guardianes?

-no estoy seguro, pero si sé que si alguien puede curarlos, esa es ella

-¡está bien, te ayudaré a encontrarla!

-pero si yo ya la encontré, el asunto es que no quiso venir y me dejó así – Jiraiya

-entonces iré yo y la traeré a la fuerza de ser necesario! – Naruto

-si fueras otro te diría que eres un ingenuo, pero tú podrías lograrlo…aunque necesitarás algo de ayuda para ubicarla…Kuchiyose no jutsu!

-¿para qué me invocas en un hospital Jiraiya-chan?

-Fukasaku-sama…han sucedido algunas cosas y necesito que ayude a Naruto a encontrar a Tsunade, ella debe estar aún por la ciudad y Naruto se ocupará de convencerla

El sapo cerró los ojos y juntó las manos al centro, como simulando una pose de oración, permaneció así unos instantes hasta que por fin abrió los ojos diciendo que la había localizado en las afueras de la ciudad, rumbo hacia una aldea contigua que había a la capital, así que sin perder más tiempo, el rubio tomó al pobre animal por la capucha que andaba trayendo y salió corriendo con él, fueron hasta un extremo de la habitación, y el animal se asustó mucho cuando vio al rubio saltar al vacío desde la ventana, pero al final se montaron en un dragón de hielo y salieron volando raudos en la dirección que él le había indicado al Namikaze

-pensando: creo _que debí haberle dicho a Enmma que se fuera…aunque prefiero que se moleste conmigo a que algo les pase, sólo espero que esto se resuelva pronto_ – Naruto

….

..

Tsunade había reprendido a Shizune por prestarle ayuda a un pervertido como Jiraiya, diciéndole que el mundo sería un lugar mejor sin hombres como él, la morena alumna e hija adoptiva sabía que lo decía medio en serio, medio en broma así que simplemente escuchaba conteniendo la risa, hasta que de pronto su maestra detuvo su ritmo en el camino hacia la ciudad casino

-¿Qué pasa maestra?

-parece que Jiraiya viene nuevamente

-pero si usted lo dejó muy malherido – Shizune

-créeme, yo también estoy sorprendida

Naruto quien ya tenía al objetivo en su campo visual, aprovechó la velocidad del dragón para saltar antes de llegar al blanco y lanzar una gran cantidad de enormes estacas de hielo con tal de limitar sus movimientos e impedirles el escape, o al menos el escape fácil

-¿Quién rayos te crees para encerrarnos así? – Tsunade

-etto…Tsunade-sama, ¿no se parece a Minato-sama? – Shizune

-ya veo, eres el hijo de Minato, ¿acaso ahora te mandó a ti a llevarme de regreso a esa aldea?

-no, yo renuncié como ninja de la hoja, por eso no llevo la banda, pero mis compañeros los doce ninjas guardianes se enfrentaron a un tipo muy peligroso para darme tiempo con tal de proteger al feudal y su familia, dos de ellos murieron y cuatro más están al borde de la muerte por un raro y mortal veneno, por eso necesito que tú los cures

-qué triste historia, en realidad lo siento mucho, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por ellos, así que por favor déjanos ir

-bueno, no te puedes quejar de que no lo intentara por las buenas, sin embargo vas a ayudarme quieras o no

El rubio rápidamente juntó las manos, por lo que tanto Shizune como Tsunade se pusieron alerta, sin embargo lo que ocurrió nunca se lo esperaron, ya que desde una de las enormes estacas, cuyo ancho bordaba los dos metros y la altura era por lo menos el doble, mostró una imagen de Naruto tal como si fuese un reflejo, al menos así se comportaba hasta que esta figura que estaba en el cristal que había detrás de Shizune salió el muro, sujetó a Shizune reduciéndola y volvió a ingresar al espejo junto con la chica y el cerdito que se sostenía a la pierna de ésta, Tsunade iba a acercarse, pero en ese preciso momento en que los tres personajes ingresaran al espejo, todos los trozos de hielo se fundieron y no quedaron más que como agua en el suelo alrededor de los dos rubios

-pondré las cosas claras, si me ganas una pelea dejo ir a la chica y el cerdo, pero si gano me ayudas a sanar a todos mis compañeros o los mato a ambos

-¡maldito!

-¿qué me dices? – Naruto - ahora no puedes decir que te estoy encerrando, es tu decisión

La rubia no expresó una respuesta verbalmente, ya que impulsándose sobre su pierna derecha, dio un salto hacia delante a gran velocidad, casi tomando por sorpresa a Naruto quien misteriosamente se movió del sitio donde estaba, en el último momento en que iba a recibir uno de sus demoledores puñetazos, entonces le dio una patada en el abdomen y la arrojó unos metros hacia atrás, Fukasaku quien aún seguía en el dragón de hielo que sobrevolaba la zona veía con asombro las capacidades del rubio que lucían mucho más ahora que éste tenía más experiencia de combate

Esta vez Tsunade cargó con el puño en alto, diciéndole claramente a su adversario que su intención era puñetearlo, pero el rubio quiso medir su fuerza imitando la postura de la sanin hasta que ambos se encontraron, de pronto hubo una especie de onda expansiva que impresionó a los dos ya que Naruto sólo había conocido a Jiraiya cuando usaba el modo ermitaño como quien podía darle pelea cuando empleaba toda su fuerza, sin embargo Tsunade estaba impresionada que alguien que no lucía tan musculoso pudiera ejercer tamaña fuerza como para igualar uno de sus súper golpes, sin embargo no iba a especular cuando la seguridad de Shizune estaba en juego así que rápidamente concentró más chakra en su puño, aumentando su fuerza hasta vencer a la de Naruto quien simplemente salió volando un par de metros hacia atrás, hasta que volvió a aparecer frente a ella de un momento a otro, se daba cuenta con facilidad que el joven estaba empleando algún tipo de técnica espacio-temporal incluso distinta a la de su padre, pero no podía determinar su funcionamiento aún, por lo que no se le ocurría como contrarrestarla

Naruto puso las manos en forma de cruz, por lo que Tsunade supo lo que vendría cuando vio aparecer dos clones de sombras, pero lo más sorprendente de todo es que los clones desaparecieron de un momento a otro…al menos eso creía hasta que sintió cómo alguien le pegaba una patada deslizante destre la parte de atrás, provocando que se caiga en una posición bastante incómoda ya que había quedado con los brazos abiertos, doblados a los lados del tronco, las piernas igualmente abiertas y dobladas, pero de pronto el original levantó una mano, y desde el suelo, apareció un poco de agua alrededor de las extremidades de la rubia, agua que inmediatamente se solidificó y dejó a la descendiente del clan Senju atrapada a los pies de su enemigo, quien creó una navaja de hielo en su antebrazo derecho y le apuntó con la punta de la navaja

….

..

En un lugar cercano de ahí, estaban tanto Shizune como una réplica de Naruto en una especie de domo de hielo bastante extraño que parecía estar en una dimensión distinta

-siento haberte hecho esto, pero es el único modo en que esa mujer cure a mis amigos – clon

-no te preocupes, te entiendo un poco

Entonces la morena le contó al clon de Naruto sobre las tragedias en la vida de su maestra que la habían hecho vivir de esa manera

….

-está bien, tu ganas…me rindo

Naruto en ese momento deshizo los clones que la habían desestabilizado y volvió a convertir el hielo en agua, no era necesario ser así de agresivo ahora que había conseguido lo que quería, sin embargo Tsunade se levantó rápidamente e intentó darle un puñetazo, cosa que nunca ocurrió ya que Naruto por medio de su jutsu se movió detrás de la rubia, la tomó por el cuello y le hizo un candado a la cabeza

-ya tengo lo que quería…ni tú ni tu alumna me son útiles, especialmente son esa actitud

El rubio soltó a la mujer que tenía atrapada azotándola contra el suelo, Tsunade estaba comenzando a llorar cuando escuchó los pasos en la distancia del rubio…había perdido…lo había perdido todo, pensó que aislándose del mundo y de la gente no volvería a pasar por ese dolor, pero ahora que lo único que tenía se le escapaba de las manos, volvía a sufrir

-pensando: _es duro hacerla sufrir así, después de lo que Shizune me dijo, pero una persona así no sirve como médico ni como nada_ – Naruto

Los pensamientos de Naruto fueron interrumpidos por el paso rápido de Tsunade quien se acercó hacia él con un rostro con más determinación de la que había demostrado en todo este tiempo, rápidamente hizo voltear a Naruto tomándole un hombro y acabó llevándolo al suelo y atrapándolo con sus brazos, quedaron uno arriba del otro mirándose directamente al rostro

Tsunade no quería más, ya había perdido a quienes más amaba en la vida como para volver a hacerlo, se dio cuenta que nada lograría si se seguía aislado y postergando, que lo único que conseguiría sería perder a Shizune o hacerle desperdiciar su vida, lo que era aún peor

-por favor…snif (llorando) devuélvemelos…por favor…snif…snif, haré lo que sea, curaré a quien me digas, volveré a la aldea, te daré mi dinero…cualquier cosa

-¿estarías dispuesta a acostarte conmigo?

-(algo impactada, pero aún buscando recuperar a Shizune) sí…si con eso me prometes que los traerás…no me importa

-me has convencido, no te preocupes, tanto tu alumna como su mascota están bien, y yo ya tengo novia, necesito que vayas al hospital y trates a los cuatro ninjas guardianes envenenados, Shizune ya debe estar allá

La rubia se separó del Namikaze y se puso de rodillas mientras éste se sentaba desde el suelo, ella aún no entendía bien lo que había pasado y por qué había pasado

-¿estás confundida? – Naruto – mi clon habló con tu hija y quería ver si valías la pena, en el estado en que estabas un perro valía más que tú, pero parece que por fin has reaccionado…¿tiene que ser visible el rastro del Souzou Saisei?

-no…¿un momento, cómo sabes de eso?

-jajaja, ese es mi secreto (Naruto andaba con guantes, pero cuando lo derribaron lo tocaron)

Al final los dos volvieron corriendo hasta el hospital, donde estaban Shizune, Jiraiya y el sabio Fukasaku quien le contaba a Jiraiya y Shizune la pelea entre los rubios que el menor había ganado con gran destreza, cuando la legendaria perdedora llegó, se puso a atender a los necesitados y al cabo de unos minutos en los cuales preparó el antídoto, los puso a todos fuera de peligro e incluso ayudó un poco a Jiraiya…pero sólo un poco, entre la conversación y el cambio de Tsunade, ésta decidió volver a Konoha, se esperaba ver a Naruto yéndose con ellas (Shizune y ella) pero el rubio le recordó que no era un ninja de la aldea y su lugar estaba con la gente que amaba, por lo que se quedaría junto a Ayumi

…

Al caer el sol Naruto volvió a la mansión, Ayumi se colgó de su cuello mientras lo llenaba de besos, pronto llegaron el feudal y Enmma quien tenía una cara de fastidio, Naruto se disculpó por hacerle perder el tiempo, pero andaba solucionando algunos asuntos importantes y no quería que nada le pase a nadie de la casa, el rey simio entendió y finalmente se marchó, lo mismo hizo el feudal por lo que Naruto cargó a Ayumi cual novios recién casados, y se dirigieron hasta su alcoba

Luego de hacer el amor, ambos estaban acostados y abrazados, el rubio le contaba a groso modo lo que había pasado al final ese día ya que Ayumi sólo supo que estaban rodeados y luego vio llegar a Naruto al final del día, por lo que el rubio le contó de sus combates y encuentros con varias personas

-aahh…lo he decidido

-¿Qué cosa? – Ayumi

-que ese sujeto de la lluvia se puede ir al diablo, mañana nos vamos a Konoha y nos casaremos cuanto antes

-¿en serio?...qué alegría, te amo Naruto

-y yo a ti

….

-¿es necesario hacerlo de ese modo?

-pero papá, si voy a ir con Naruto, no me va a pasar nada

-pero

-señor, quédese tranquilo si no son animales vivos, son sólo figuras creadas con chakra

Actualmente Ayumi discutía con su padre porque no se quería ir a Konoha en el carruaje que siempre utilizaban, sino que quería irse con Naruto sobre uno de sus dragones voladores de hielo, pero para el feudal y padre de la chica, esto era algo demasiado riesgoso y peligroso, aunque al final el rubio le dijo que viera que no pasaba nada y aprovechó para tomar la mano de su novia y salir corriendo para montarse en un dragón y emprender el rumbo

…

En Konoha Minato estaba contento por la llegada de Tsunade y Shizune, lo único que le intrigaba un poco es lo que estaría haciendo Jiraiya, aunque seguramente debía andar por ahí espiando mujeres o contactándose con algún espía, lo que no sabía es que aún se estaba recuperando de la última paliza que Tsunade le dio, pero esos eran simples detalles menores que por tiempo omitieron

La reconstrucción de la aldea ya estaba completa, gracias a los esfuerzos de la gran mayoría de sus habitantes, ya sean ninjas o civiles, además de los fondos que llegaban debido a los pactos de rendición de las distintas naciones invasoras que ayudaban bastante a todos los trabajos que había que hacer

Con la venida de las dos ninjas médicos, los heridos habían sido atendidos casi en su totalidad y de muy buena manera, con la presencia de Tsunade, la aldea comenzaría una especie de formación de ninjas médicos, ya que la sanin aceptaría tomar dos cursos pequeños, uno para mejorar las capacidades de quienes ya eran ninjas médicos y el otro para formar nuevos

…

..

Sasuke estaba afuera de su casa, practicando con sus cuchillos y la manipulación elemental, era un entrenamiento ligero hasta que estuviera lista la comida, sin embargo de pronto sintió una presencia y una esfera de agua muy poderosa lo golpeó, estallando y liberando una gran cantidad de agua a los alrededores…aunque el Uchiha se había movido y en su lugar un tronco recibió el impacto

El único problema es que donde había aparecido, no pudo moverse ni hacer nada más, ya que tenía un frío cuchillo en su cuello

-¿esta es tu forma de saludar? – Sasuke

-jeje, sólo quería probarte

Naruto era quien tenía acorralado a Sasuke, por lo que deshizo el cuchillo que tenía en su antebrazo y le dio la mano a su amigo, mientras éste saludaba a Ayumi quien estaba a unos pocos metros, aún montada sobre el dragón de hielo en el cual habían venido, ante el impacto de la bomba de agua o genshibakudan de Naruto, Ino salió rápido de la casa con tal de ayudar a Sasuke, pero se sorprendió al ver a los tres personajes hablando animadamente afuera de la casa

-¿qué pasó aquí? – Ino

-nada Ino, es sólo el sentido del humor de Naruto

-¡Naruto! – Ino - ¿quieren quedarse a comer con nosotros?

-¿qué dices amor?

-eso me gustaría – Ayumi

Al final Ayumi entró con Ino a la cocina para ayudarles y conversar un poco de cosas más domésticas, mientras Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron que ir a comprar más cosas para la comida, de ese modo los hombres y las mujeres tomaron rumbos distintos, Ayumi escuchaba de Ino cómo es que tenía que pelear con Sasuke para que le ayudara en la casa y cuán complicado era decirle que no usara su ninjutsu para las cosas ya que varias veces se le había pasado la mano y había quemado una habitación entera, la hija del feudal sólo reía y pensaba cómo sería Naruto en la vida hogareña

Por otro lado Naruto iba conversando con Sasuke sobre las cosas que les habían ocurrido a ambos, el Uchiha parecía interesado en el desafío de ese tipo con el rinnengan, por un lado creía que era muy peligroso enfrentarlo, aunque por otro sonaba como algo muy interesante

-¿tu papá sabe que están aquí?

-supongo que los de la barrera deben haberle dicho

-¿no vas a ir a verlo o a reportarte?

-sí, sí…lo haré, pero más tarde

Casi una hora más tarde, los 4 volvieron a encontrarse en la mesa, compartieron una agradable comida en la cual revivieron algunas anécdotas, incluso Naruto y Sasuke se estuvieron riendo por largo rato al recordar los regalos que Ayumi les mandaba y que por poco los mataron en 3 ocasiones, Ino no podía creer que mandara asesinos, pero los demás ya se lo tomaban con humor, después de que comieran e hicieran algo de sobremesa, la pareja que estaba de visita, agradeció la comida y la compañía, pero acabó despidiéndose

…

..

Toc, toc

Minato sintió que alguien llamó a su puerta, por lo que fue a abrir y se encontró con la grata sorpresa de ver a su hijo y su novia afuera

-¿hay algún cuarto disponible? – Naruto

-¡Hijo! Que sorpresa

-¿no supiste que había llegado?

-no, ¿cuándo lo hiciste?

-hace como tres horas, pensé que los de la barrera te lo dirían

-Naruto, con la guerra perdimos la barrera y mi sensei aún no ha vuelto a hacer los sellos necesarios para volver a ponerla

-¿no puedes hacerlos tú?

-es que se necesitan tres personas para cada uno, Kakashi y yo podemos, pero no sé quien más domine el fuuinjutsu, tal vez Tsunade, pero llegó ayer y no le he preguntado porque ha estado ocupada

-ya veo, quizá yo te pueda ayudar, ¿podemos pasar?

-por supuesto, adelante

Entonces los novios entraron a la casa en donde Naruto pasó gran parte de su infancia, el rubio se sorprendió de ver a Kakashi sentado en la sala

-¿sensei?

-hola Naruto

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-es que como mi sensei y yo estábamos solos todo el tiempo él me ofreció mudarme y así no sentirnos tan solos

-ya veo – Naruto – bueno, ustedes ya conocen a Ayumi, vinimos a la aldea porque nos vamos a casar dentro de algunos días

-vaya, pues felicitaciones – Kakashi

Así se pasaron un par de horas conversando y poniéndose al día en varias de las cosas que les habían acontecido a todos ya que hacía varios días que no se veían

-¿así que tú mataste al tipo que asesinó al tercero? – Minato

-ojala hubiera sido así, el maldito se suicidó antes de que pudiera hacerlo

-Naruto…qué hemos hablado sobre eso – Ayumi

-es cierto…la verdad es que si quiero renunciar a mi carrera como ninja es porque no quiero matar más gente, estoy harto de eso

-te entiendo, a veces puede ser duro ver tantas muertes a tan corta edad – Kakashi

-¿se van a quedar aquí esta noche? – Minato – tu cuarto está arreglado

-¿puedo?

-por supuesto, es tu habitación, Kakashi usa la de huéspedes

-me gustaría

-oye, Sasuke me comentó algo, pero no entendí mucho – Minato - ¿qué fue eso de que te mataron?

-aa eso, es que cuando casi me desangro hasta la muerte lo hice por una técnica que en realidad sí resultó

-¿qué?

-así es, el punto es que me permitía crear una gema con parte de mi sangre y ésta contenía la mitad de mi alma y mi energía, por eso cuando luché con ese tipo, me confié y lo hice a sabiendas de que apenas tenía chakra para hacer un dragón, por eso él me venció y me enterró una espada de un lado a otro del pecho

-entonces apareció en mi alcoba, debieran haberlo visto, estaba hecho un desastre y al final salió en esas condiciones a pelear – Ayumi

-al final vencí al tipo, pero él se suicidó, luego me desmallé y por petición de Ayumi y su padre los guardianes me recogieron y me llevaron de vuelta a la mansión y el resto lo conocen por Sasuke

-ya veo, vaya técnica que resultó ser – Minato – aunque creo que no deberías hacerla de nuevo ya que si tu cuerpo se comienza a destruir y regenerar a un ritmo tan acelerado acabarás perdiendo años de vida

-lo sé, cuando luché contra Tsunade la toqué y le quité su Sozo Saisei por lo que me di cuenta del efecto, así que supuse que con esto sucedería lo mismo

-Naruto…me podrías decir cuál es tu cuarto, tengo algo de sueño – Ayumi

Entonces Naruto le dijo a los dos hombres que le esperaran y mientras tanto él llevó a Ayumi hasta su viejo cuarto, la dejó ahí, le dio un beso y le dijo que pronto volvería

-hay algo que tengo que contarles porque puede traer repercusiones

-¿Qué cosa? – Minato

-recibí un desafío de ese sujeto con el rinnengan – Naruto – quiere enfrentarme, creo que mañana era el día que me dijo, yo no sé qué es lo que se proponga, pero no tengo deseos de hacerlo, así que sería conveniente estar alerta y poner pronto la barrera esa

-está bien, lo tendré en cuenta y si lo deseas mañana podemos trabajar en eso temprano

-está bien, buenas noches

Al final el rubio fue al encuentro de su novia quien estaba recostada sobre la cama mirando, parecía estar bastante concentrada en sus reflexiones ya que no notó a Naruto hasta que éste habló

-¿sientes algo?

-¡Naruto! – Ayumi – me asustaste, sólo me preguntaba qué han vivido estas paredes

-muchas cosas…y no todas te gustarían

-ni me nombres a esa loca

-tranquila, que ya no nos molestará – Naruto – pero no puedo quejarme, todas nuestras experiencias son lo que nos ha permitido estar aquí juntos ahora, ¿te he dicho que te amo?

-sólo unas seis veces hoy…pero yo también te amo

Al final ambos se durmieron abrazados y muy contentos, ese había sido un buen día para Naruto quien por más que lo negara, extrañaba un poco su aldea, sus amigos y sus raíces

El día siguiente no fue muy ajetreado, Naruto salió temprano con su padre y Kakashi para poner los sellos en los puntos clave de la aldea para volver a levantar la barrera, eran en total doce en una formación que rodeaba toda la aldea y cada uno de los sellos requería de gran concentración y control de chakra, por lo que no podían utilizar clones elementales o sólidos ya que éstos no podrían realizar la tarea a cabalidad, mientras que los ninjas hacían eso, Ayumi junto con Ino se encargaban de los preparativos de la boda que pronto uniría en matrimonio al príncipe de la aldea ninja, con la princesa del país; para cualquier otro eso podría ser visto como un gesto político para obtener más poder, pero esa impresión no podía estar más alejada de la realidad ya que ambos estaban profundamente enamorados el uno del otro y no les importaba en lo absoluto la política

Cuando se hizo más tarde, se reunieron todos en la casa de Sasuke para cenar como una gran familia, algo disfuncional, con rencillas y problemas, pero al final había un fuerte lazo que los unía, esa jornada habían arreglado varias cosas y ya faltaba cada vez menos para el evento que coronaría la unión entre los jóvenes amantes, estuvieron conversando y compartiendo un muy ameno tiempo, más tarde esa noche la pareja había vuelto a la casa que fuera del rubio en su infancia…sin embargo las cosas no serían tan tranquilas, al menos para el rubio quien en medio de la noche, cuando eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada, se tuvo que levantar rápida y sigilosamente, utilizando sus habilidades ninja salió ágilmente del cuarto sin despertar a su novia quien dormía plácidamente, iba a salir por una ventana de la casa cuando sintió algo

-¿qué pasa?

-papá…sentí algo e iré a observar

-¿no quieres que te acompañe?

-no es necesario

Así fue como Naruto salió rápidamente de la casa, dejando a un Minato un tanto intrigado y preocupado, lo que no sabía es que el rubio hizo algo más que ayudar solamente, una de las ventajas de su técnica espacio-temporal es que podía hacer cosas sin que los demás lo vieran, por lo que se escondió para crear un clon y darle la instrucción que agregara un par de símbolos a cada sello que instalaban para mantener la barrera, éstos eran de un sistema aparte por lo que no lo descubrirían y su única función se activaba cuando el rubio estaba dentro de la barrera y le indicaba cuando un chakra con cierto nivel ingresara a través de la barrera, según sus cálculos, de la gente de Konoha, los únicos que lo activarían serían Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade y Minato, por lo que lo que había sentido hace pocos instantes debía ser algún tipo de señal…

Y claramente había tenido razón, cuando se acercó hasta la entrada de la aldea, pudo ver que sobre las grandes puertas, estaba de pie un sujeto a quien él conocía, por lo que rápidamente activó su técnica especial y acabó apareciendo justo en frente de él, quedando en la mira de esos raros ojos que ahora compartían

-¿Qué quieres?

-No acudiste a nuestro encuentro – Pain

-nunca dije que lo haría, no arriesgaría mi integridad ahora que hay gente que se preocupa por mi

-necesito saber si puedo vencerte, y si no quieres hacerlo por las buenas, será por las malas

Esto último lo dijo extendiendo la mano abierta, como "mirando" a Konoha, cosa que al rubio ni le llamó la atención, puesto que aunque conocía sus poderes y que perfectamente podía convertirla en un basurero, también sabía que no podría realizarlo ahora que él tenía esos poderes

-tus amenazas pierden su peso si tengo la certeza de que son vacías – Naruto – pero te escucharé, salgamos y conversemos en un sitio más seguro

Entonces el rubio haciendo uso de las habilidades gravitacionales del Pain reino de los Dioses se fue volando de ese lugar, mientras que rápidamente el reino de los animales aparecía invocando un ave que les permitió seguir la trayectoria recorrida por el rubio, quien siguió surcando los cielos hasta llegar a un lugar que le pareció apropiado, era bastante lejano a Konoha y era amplio y apto incluso para combatir, estaban en el valle del fin, Naruto se puso de pie sobre la cabeza del primer Hokage, mientras que los dos Pain lo hicieron sobre la imagen de Madara

-¿por qué tanto interés en medirte conmigo?

-hace mucho tiempo, alguien muy importante para mí murió por perseguir su sueño, el de convertirse en un dios de este mundo que trajera paz a todos, yo he vivido para volver eso realidad y por esa razón debo saber si puedo vencerte para mantener la paz que se ha logrado

-eso no es necesario, pues yo me he retirado como ninja – Naruto – tú no me conoces, pero estoy enfermo de ver morir gente por mis manos, así que dedicaré mi vida a ser feliz, no haré guerras ni nada de lo que los ninjas hacen

-¿por qué debería confiar en tú palabra?

-del mismo modo que yo confío en ti, nos ayudaste en una guerra, defendiste a mi gente y por eso te estoy muy agradecido, pero no tengo cómo saber que lo que estás diciendo sea cierto, y aún así lo creo, deberías hacer lo mismo…puedo ser joven, pero he vivido muchas cosas, sé que debes haber sufrido mucho dolor y por eso ahora quieres evitárselo a los demás, algo sumamente admirable ya que te postergas en pos de otros…pero no toda la gente es mala, siempre recuerda eso, la bondad no es tan escasa como crees, no quiero ser irrespetuoso, pero deberías dejar de vivir la vida de tu amigo y comenzar a vivir la tuya, así como yo que dejo las armas por una hermosa mujer, trata de refugiarte y armar tu vida en torno a quienes te quieren de verdad

-yo no tengo a nadie, los he perdido a todos

-eso es mentira…si fuera así no estarías haciendo esto, sólo tienes que mirar más allá de tus narices, dejando tus miedos, odios y rencores y verás que hay gente que te aprecia y mucho, sólo están esperando a que tú les demuestres que el sentimiento es recíproco

Algo apartados de ese lugar, un par de personas escuchaban con mucha atención las palabras del rubio, Nagato estaba dejando rodar una lágrima por su mejilla, mientras Konan escuchaba con atención para averiguar la reacción de su tan atormentado amigo y compañero

-de vuelta en el valle del fin-

-Es más, creo que puedo hacer algo con tus poderes que te pediré trates de mantener durante mucho tiempo, éste será como un símbolo de paz y de lo que le ocurre a quienes la transgreden

El rubio sólo acercó las palmas de las manos, para finalmente volver a ejecutar la técnica del Chibaku Tensei, la materia oscura rápidamente comenzó a atraer las rocas y todos los materiales inertes del lugar, destruyendo las figuras que le daban nombre al valle del fin

-encárgate de difundir este mensaje – Naruto – este lugar se pasará a llamar de ahora en adelante el valle del comienzo, ya que marca el comienzo de una nueva era dominada por la paz, y que quien ose amenazarla, será castigado con la misma vara de hierro capaz de producir esto (apuntando a la luna artificial que acababa de crear)

….

-¿Qué vas a hacer Nagato?

-lo que ese chico dijo

-¿por qué no vuelve el reino de los dioses?

-porque permitiré a Yahiko descansar en paz, ahora su cuerpo permitirá que esa esfera siga en pie hasta el momento de mi muerte…Konan…gracias, me salvaste la vida cuando me moría de hambre tras quedar huérfano y me salvaste de la locura y del suicidio en innumerables ocasiones…creo que Pain debe morir

-¿Qué?

-tranquila…Pain morirá, desde ahora seré sólo Nagato

..

-¿qué pasó? – Minato

-sólo me dieron una mano de ayuda para destruir el valle del fin

-¿Qué?

-desde ahora llámalo el valle del comienzo, seguro que pronto escuchas la historia por ahí

Tras esas vagas palabras, Naruto se fue a su cuarto para continuar con su descanso, mientras que Minato se quedaba aún en vela con una gran confusión acerca de las misteriosas palabras de su hijo

…..

..

Al día siguiente, Naruto salió junto a su futura esposa, iban a revisar algunas cosas acerca del matrimonio, como la decoración, los invitados y ese tipo de planificación; mientras tanto ese día en la mañana, Minato vio la llegada de Jiraiya a la oficina y enterándose del real motivo de su tardanza, Tsunade fue a la oficina del quinto para darle un reporte que había olvidado el día anterior y la rubia se sorprendió de ver a su compañero sanin ahí mismo, dio una risita nerviosa y con mucha prisa salió del lugar a realizar sus labores

También por parte de Jiraiya vino la información de lo que había acontecido en el valle del fin, un tipo llamado Pain lo había destruido para darle un nuevo nombre, desde ahora sería conocido como el valle del comienzo porque indicaba el comienzo de una era de paz y para conmemorarlo es que estaba esa luna gigante que todos los participantes de la última guerra en Konoha presenciaron, lo cual era como una demostración de lo que les ocurriría a los que quieran quebrantar esa paz

Esa mañana, Minato recibió una solicitud de misión muy peculiar y ahora mismo estaba escogiendo el equipo ideal para aquella tarea

Flash Back

Cuando llevaba casi treinta minutos en su oficina, aparece un tipo que por su apariencia podría decirse que era un monje, el Hokage le hizo pasar y le preguntó por el motivo de su visita, por lo que el hombre calvo y de holgadas vestiduras les dijo que quería pedir una misión porque se había enterado que algo muy funesto iba a suceder y pondría en peligro a todo el mundo, especialmente la aldea de Konoha

-¿Qué van a revivir al Kyubi? – Minato (algo incrédulo)

-así es Hokage-sama – Monje – lo que le digo es cierto, yo pertenecía a un selecto grupo de monjes de alta orden en el templo del fuego, los en total diez comenzaron con esto de invocar al Kyubi aunque no eran más que rumores, hasta hace dos o tres días nos dijeron a los dos que faltábamos que estudiáramos unas antiguas escrituras en las cuales se podían apreciar extraños símbolos entre los que reconocí el Sharingan, mi otro compañero honesto se sacrificó para que yo tuviera oportunidad de llegar aquí con usted

-¿y esto…cuándo sería?

-deben estar realizando el ritual en estos momentos, de ser así sólo tenemos siete días, ya que comenzaron hace dos y los papeles indicaban que al ser el demonio de nueve colas, nueve serían los días necesarios para el ritual – Monje

-¿está seguro que tendrán éxito?

-entiendo su desconfianza, ya que al comienzo todos éramos escépticos, pero por favor escúcheme, puedo afrontar los costos de una misión de rango A, al menos mande ninjas allá y aprese a esos monjes traidores por matar a mi otro compañero

-tiene usted razón, dicho de ese modo será un placer ayudarle

Fin Flash Back

Ahora estaban frente a Minato el equipo de los herederos Ino-Shika-Chou acompañados por el novio de la primera, Sasuke

-Sasuke, tú irás a cargo – Minato – oficialmente la misión consiste en ir y apresar a unos monjes por asesinato de uno de sus compañeros, sin embargo existen las sospechas de parte del cliente que estos monjes estén tratando de revivir a Kyubi, cosa que considero muy poco probable dadas las características de la técnica que lo destruyó y que yo mismo cree, pero de todos modos ten cuidado y si llega a haber algún indicio que diga algo sobre el poderoso zorro, salgan de inmediato y vengan a informarlo a la brevedad

-hai

Tras permitir que pase el cliente, el grupo se reunió en pleno y comenzó el recorrido hacia su destino, dado que iban con un civil, Sasuke se ofreció a cargarlo para apresurar el paso, el monje al comienzo no quería hacerlo, pero justo cuando Ino iba a sacar una serpiente para convencerlo, Shikamaru le dijo que mientras antes llegaran, menos colas del zorro iban a ser liberadas, por lo que pensando en ese punto de vista, el hombre aceptó de inmediato y comenzó a apresurar a los muchachos para que llegaran cuanto antes

….

Era tarde ese día, había anochecido por completo hace un par de horas y el equipo dirigido por Sasuke Uchiha llegó frente al templo del fuego, el monje iba algo cansado por tener que afirmarse de Sasuke quien iba bastante rápido y también por andar apresurándolos cada treinta segundos

Al final asumieron una posición de flecha, el líder acompañando al cliente en el centro, mientras que los demás iban levemente adelantados, formando la punta del arma o de la formación, eran conducidos por el monje hasta el sitio donde él recordaba que habían quedado los monjes corruptos la última vez…el panorama fue bastante desolador ya que al entrar pudieron ver daños en muros, pilares y el mismo suelo, lo que eran claras señales de lucha, también habían rastros de sangre, pero por la ubicación y la cantidad probablemente eran de una sola persona, así que lo más probable es que en ese sitio le hayan dado muerte a quien protegió al cliente de la misión, Ino fue la designada por Sasuke para sacar al monje de ahí cuanto antes ya que tendrían que buscar y sería peligroso combatir y tener que estar protegiendo a alguien indefenso

Había algunas rutas, aunque al final Shikamaru observando los pasillos, las marcas y todo cuanto había frente a su inquisitiva mirada, decidió tomar el pasillo de la derecha, a medida que avanzaban sentían que el Nara había estado en lo cierto ya que sentían una extraña y pesada sensación, siguieron caminando con cautela hasta que vieron un salón cerrado con unas cadenas y unos papeles que parecían sellos, aunque ninguno los había visto antes…a excepción de Sasuke

-¿sellos espirituales?...¿es en serio? – Sasuke

-¿qué pasa? – Shikamaru

-estos papeles se supone que sellan las almas y los espíritus, a cualquier persona viva y que tenga un cuerpo no le hacen nada, además nadie sabe si funcionan realmente ya que nadie ha reportado ver un espíritu

-no sé por qué, pero creo que en esta misión descubriremos muchas cosas que creíamos falsas

De ese modo los ninjas destruyen los papeles con total facilidad, se ponen alrededor de la puerta y fue Chouji quien acabó derribándola con su mano gigante, mientras Sasuke y Shikamaru lo cubrían, sin embargo lo que había en el interior del cuarto los impresionó de sobremanera, podrían ser ninjas que habían vivido una guerra ya, pero ver una habitación con puros civiles bañados en sangre y un tipo que lucía muy extraño, bañado en sangre y riendo de forma maníaca era para sacar de sus nervios a cualquiera

Ino por otro lado tenía un muy mal presentimiento, sin embargo debía poner a salvo al cliente, pero cuando acabaron de salir del templo, se encontró que había algunos tipos curiosos y otros que parecían ser los encargados de la administración del edificio, por lo que dejó al monje con ellos para dirigirse rauda a ayudar a su equipo

….

..

Por otro lado en Konoha, Naruto y Ayumi paseaban del brazo, disfrutando del fresco aire que circulaba al anochecer, debían ser alrededor de las diez, el cielo se había oscurecido, pero las tenues luces en las calles le daban un toque atractivo al paisaje, los rubios iban contentos ya que su matrimonio estaba cada vez más cerca…hasta que llegó alguien a importunarlos

-¡alto ahí!

De pronto apareció un tipo más bajo y delgado que Naruto que por su apariencia, claramente, era un civil, además parecía que uno con dinero ya que no vestía de forma sencilla, aunque tampoco ostentaba tanto, simplemente era ropa de calidad, similar a la utilizada por los hombres del clan Hyuga, sólo que en distintos tonos del color café

-¿qué haces aquí Mastred? – Ayumi

-¿lo conoces?

-sí, es un idiota que cree que por ser hijo del feudal del país del té, debo aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio

-¿oye no sabes que nosotros estamos comprometidos y nos vamos a casar?

-calla ninja…he traído a un hombre para ocuparme de ti – Mastred

De pronto apareció desde el otro lado de la esquina, un ninja que había estado ocultándose todo este tiempo, creyendo que había engañado al rubio, ocultando su presencia incluso de él

-¡Tú! – Naruto (señalando al ninja que apareció)

-¿lo conoces?

-sí Ayumi, ese es el imbécil que me dio el apodo de fantasma

-ahora verás fantasma! – Ninja

De pronto el ninja hizo unos rápidos movimientos y se puso en la cabeza una cinta de género con algunas inscripciones en un lenguaje extraño, además tenía sujetas dos velas entre su cabeza y la cinta, en los brazos tenía varios sellos espirituales y purificadores, además de tener en una mano una cruz y en la otra un cascabel con agua bendita

-¿qué es eso? – Naruto

-soooo….fantasma….abandona este mundo!.....soooo

-¿acaso estás lo… - Ayumi (es interrumpida)

-aaaaaaa – Naruto

El rubio comienza a sujetarse el pecho, de pronto su cuerpo comienza a resplandecer y el rubio se comienza a venir abajo, se queda arrodillado en el suelo, mientras su cuerpo resplandece hasta que poco a poco el brillo se reduce y de un momento a otro Naruto desapareció

-jajaja, ves, te lo.. (es interrumpido) – Ninja

-¿creíste que eso funcionaría? – Naruto

Lo que pasó fue algo sorprendente, ya que cuando este extraño ninja comenzó con su plegaria, Naruto comenzó a seguirle el juego y acumular chakra en su piel, casi sacándolo de su cuerpo para producir el resplandor, luego lo manipuló en intensidad con su control de chakra y finalmente juntando las manos desapareció de ahí, pero formó las cuchillas de hielo que colocaba en sus antebrazos y apareció entre los dos tipos que los habían interrumpido a su novia y a él en su paseo con las navajas apuntando a sus cuellos, por lo que primero el ninja pensó que su sesión espiritista había dado resultado, sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta de donde provenía esa sensación fría en su cuello, se percató que no era como él había pensado

-aaaahhhhh! ¡un fantasma! – ninja

-aaaahhhh! – Mastred

Al final los dos tipos salieron corriendo despavoridos, mientras Naruto deshacía el hielo y se reía a carcajadas de los sujetos a quienes había espantado tan fácilmente

-¿estás contento ahora?

-debiste haber visto sus rostros…a todo esto, ¿por qué no te asustaste cuando parecía que me estaba exorcizando? – Naruto

-porque sé que no eres un fantasma y puedo no ser ninja, pero no soy tonta

-tienes razón ¿volvamos a casa?

-está bien…jajajaj, debo reconocer que fue divertido

-¡lo sabía te estabas aguantando!


	27. Ritual

CAPITULO 25 Ritual

El panorama era impresionante aún para ninjas experimentados, ahí dentro estaban los cuerpos sumamente dañados de los doce sujetos que estaban intentando revivir al zorro de nueve colas con motivos desconocidos, sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención además de la exorbitante cantidad de sangre que había por todos lados, era la presencia de un extraño sujeto que portaba una túnica color rojo sangre, en distintos tonos, lo que hacía pensar que tal vez deba su color a sangre de verdad, este tipo tenía la piel negra, el cabello blanquecino y daba la impresión de que su esqueleto se marcaba por sobre su piel, tenía la mirada perdida mientras murmuraba unas cosas que no alcanzaban a entender y reía de forma psicótica de tanto en tanto

De pronto Sasuke sintió algo por lo que se agachó para esquivar una extraña guadaña, Chouji estaba más adelante, por lo que no corrió peligro, pero Shikamaru no tuvo tan buenos reflejos y dos de las tres hojas del arma le hicieron cortes en el brazo, para luego volver a Hidan quien la terminó tomando con la mano y antes de que se dieran cuenta de los motivos de su actuar, pasó la lengua por la sangre que tenía su arma

-rodéenlo! – Sasuke

El Uchiha dio esa orden mientras hacía algunos sellos, sin tener la menor idea de lo que ocurriría

-Katon Karyuudan no jutsu! (dragón de fuego) – Sasuke

-hahahaha

-ah!!!!! – Shikamaru

El gran ataque de fuego, le dio de lleno al enemigo, Hidan, sin embargo Shikamaru sintió extrañamente un gran calor y dolor, para cuando prestó más atención, su brazo derecho estaba totalmente calcinado, mientras que su rostro en ese lado tenía algunas quemaduras al igual que su pierna aunque algo menores, rápidamente se desplomó al suelo producto del daño y del dolor, Sasuke quien estaba algo confundido por lo acontecido no sabía qué hacer y terminó la técnica en el acto para comprobar que sí le había dado al enemigo y no a su compañero, el extraño tipo reía como un loco murmurando cosas que daban a entender que disfrutaba del dolor

Como iba a volver a arrojar su arma, Chouji hizo aumentar de tamaño sus brazos y lo sujetó, aunque en un comienzo lo hizo con bastante fuerza, pero un grito de dolor de Shikamaru lo hizo aflojar el agarre, teniendo como resultado que el tipo se las ingeniara para enterrarle su arma a Chouji en una de sus grandes manos, por lo que éste retiró los apéndices y Hidan cambió el blanco de su maldición, ya que el anterior ya estaba bastante incapacitado

Chouji se estaba preparando para atacar, cuando Hidan se clava una de sus estacas en pleno hombro derecho, cosa que le hizo una profunda herida en la zona, y que por supuesto estuvo acompañada de la misma lesión en el Akimichi, Sasuke quien miraba cómo uno de sus compañeros apenas si se podía mantener con vida en el suelo, producto de unas misteriosas quemaduras, mientras el otro estaba arrodillado sujetándose el hombro recientemente lastimado, se preguntaba qué es lo que ocurría ya que sus compañeros se habían lastimado sin una razón lógica o al menos visible para ello

En ese instante y antes de que el Uchiha pueda llegar a alguna conclusión, súbitamente aparece Ino en escena por la puerta que ellos habían derribado, la rubia quedó impactada al ver a sus amigos en esas condiciones, ya que podrían no haber sido compañeros cuando salieron de la academia, pero sus padres se solían reunir, por lo que eran amigos desde antes, la rubia ajena a toda la pelea sólo pensaba en sus compañeros heridos, por lo que le lanzó varios shuriken a Hidan quien contestó lanzando su guadaña en una trayectoria tal que no interfiera con las armas que le habían lanzado

Sasuke quien se dio cuenta que no debía dejar que lastime a Ino, sacó rápidamente sus cuchillas especiales y alargando su chidori a través de ella, pudo cortar la soga que unía el arma con su portador y de paso detener el control a distancia que éste tenía sobre la afilada pieza de metal, aunque eso no fue lo único que ocurrió ya que cuando los shuriken se incrustaron en el pecho de Hidan, Chouji emitió un quejido de dolor y pronto comenzó a verse salir sangre por debajo del protector frontal que usaba sobre el torso

-¡Ino, de algún modo, cada vez que lo atacamos transfiere el daño a uno de nosotros! – Sasuke – primero hizo que Shikamaru se quemara sin que mis llamas lo toquen si quiera y luego se enterró una vara en el hombro y el herido fue Chouji

-¿qué hacemos?

-entra en su mente y averigua si tiene algún tipo de debilidad, yo te protegeré

-está bien – Ino – Shintenshin no jutsu! (jutsu de transferencia de mentes)

El sujeto no sabía de qué iba esa técnica, por lo que supuso que sería otro de los fútiles intentos de los ninjas por dañarlo, que al final terminaban dañando a sus víctimas, así que no hizo el menor esfuerzo por evitarlo, mientras veía cómo el Uchiha se acercaba a la chica para cargar su cuerpo

Ino supo que había tenido éxito cuando vio a Sasuke cargando su cuerpo, entonces se concentró en la mente de su víctima y aunque vio muchas escenas de matanzas y masacres que le impactaron, vio las 3 condiciones claves para el funcionamiento de su maldición, el que tenga sangre de la víctima y la beba, el que esté parado sobre el símbolo circular y que reciba daños físicos

-Kai!

Cuando la rubia volvió a su cuerpo, Hidan se sintió un poco confundido, Ino lo primero que hizo fue liberarse de Sasuke y agachar el rostro hacia un lado para vomitar. Lo que había visto en la mente del sádico inmortal había sido demasiado para una chica como ella, incluso luego de estar un tiempo con Anko, Sasuke estaba confundido ya que Ino nunca había tenido esa reacción, pero Hidan estaba intentando atacarlos, por lo que él lo bloqueaba con cuidado para no seguir lastimando a Chouji, porque aún no entendía el modo o el jutsu que le permitía hacer eso

-el círculo…debemos sacarlo de ese círculo sobre el que está parado y no dejes que tenga tu sangre – Ino

Eso fue todo lo que la rubia pudo decirle a su novio antes de volver a expulsar lo que tenía en el estómago, pero para él fue más que suficiente, aunque tenía que pensar en cómo sacar a Hidan de ese sitio sin dañar a Chouji en el proceso…en ese instante, el Akimichi quien estaba consciente todo el tiempo, aunque algo débil por los daños y la pérdida de sangre decidió que haría su último esfuerzo y agrandando su ahora único brazo sano, dio un golpe a su enemigo en el pecho para lanzarlo fuera del círculo, lo malo fue que él también recibió el impacto y debido a él, sus heridas se abrieron un poco más

Una vez fuera del sitio donde podía herir a sus camaradas, Sasuke se acercó a él y golpeándolo con sus armas en el rostro, aunque sin poner chakra en ellas pudo comprobar con gusto que parecía ser que la amenaza ya había terminado para su equipo, ya que las cuchillas tenían un mango agudo y puntiagudo que había hechos varias heridas en el rostro del enemigo, mas no en el de Chouji, por lo que podía atacarlo y eliminarlo con tranquilidad

Así que utilizando el Chidori le dio una estocada justo en el corazón y tras verlo caer al suelo se dio media vuelta para ocuparse de su equipo

-Sa..s…..ukeeee… - Shikamaru (murmurando)

El Uchiha miró a Shikamaru y vio que éste estaba contemplando al enemigo, por lo que volteó a mirarlo y se dio cuenta que le había arrojado una de sus estacas, la cual pudo enterrarse medianamente en su muslo, sin embargo algo había pasado que el enemigo seguía con vida luego de recibir un impacto letal, del cual estaba seguro, así que para asegurarse activó el máximo nivel de los ojos que le habían permitido anticiparse a los movimientos del enemigo y lo envolvió con flamas negras que lo terminarían de consumir de una vez por todas

Ino, quien ya se había calmado un poco, estaba revisando a sus compañeros, Chouji era quien parecía más grave, por lo que se avocó a retirarle la ropa del torso para vendarlo y detener el sangrado, mientras que Sasuke cargaba a Shikamaru lo mejor que podía con tal de no provocarle tanto dolor y llevarlo con un médico

….

..

Ese había sido el final de Hidan, ahora estaban en el hospital de la capital donde llevaban un par de horas, Sasuke e Ino, en la sala de esperas, aguardando a que les comuniquen del estado de sus compañeros heridos en el último combate

Al salir el médico, la información había sido categórica, Shikamaru tenía su ojo derecho arruinado y el brazo del mismo lado había tenido que ser amputado para evitar que el tejido muerto dañe e infecte el resto de su cuerpo, lo que claramente ponía fin a su carrera como ninja; por otro lado Chouji había tenido más fortuna, su brazo había sido seriamente lastimado, pero habían logrado contener la hemorragia, tendría que pasar al menos un mes sin realizar esfuerzos vigorosos para evitar una reapertura de la lesión, lo mismo con las heridas de shuriken en su pecho, mientras que tendrían que pasar recién tres meses para que vuelva a recuperar el control de su brazo, ya que el daño había sido justo a través de los nervios, cortándolos por completo

Tanto Sasuke como Ino estaban en buenas condiciones, aunque no podían evitar sentirse culpables por estar así mientras que los otros no, y más aún por ser causantes de parte de sus heridas, era cierto que ellos no le habían infringido el daño a sus camaradas, pero habían propiciado la situación que condujo a ello, por lo que sentían igual de culpables, el monje que había contratado la misión se acercó a ellos a disculparse y acompañarlos en este difícil momento, él sabía que también era responsable de la suerte de los jóvenes, aunque a decir verdad lo acontecido nunca estuvo ni en el más loco de sus supuestos

Minato supo por un ave mensajera del resultado de la misión, por lo que lamentó el estado de los heridos y mandó un equipo médico bastante competente para que estabilice y traiga a los heridos a Konoha, realmente esperaba que Tsunade pudiera hacer algo más por ellos, aunque sabía que normalmente las primeras horas eran las cruciales y luego de ellas, era poco lo que aún se podía hacer

…..

..

Ese día Naruto y Ayumi estaban recorriendo los distintos lugares de la aldea que para Naruto tenían algún significado, por ejemplo partieron el día yendo a comer a Ichiraku Ramen, el rubio le decía a su novia que le encantaba ir a ese lugar de niño, primero porque la comida era excelente y segundo porque los trataban bien de corazón y no por mero interés como hacían en la mayoría de los otros sitios, los dueños del local felicitaron a la pareja y les desearon lo mejor en su próximo compromiso nupcial, hasta que los tórtolos terminaron su pedido y luego de dejar el dinero entre protestas se fueron a otro lugar

El próximo destino fue la academia ninja, para el rubio ese lugar tenía muchos significados, tanto de dulce como de agraz, por un lado, en ese sitio había conocido a Sasuke y a varias otras personas interesantes, aunque la mayoría lo trataba como el hijo del Hokage, habían unas excepciones que hacían que todo valiese la pena, aunque lo malo es que tuvo que separarse de sus amigos en un comienzo cuando su padre le hizo fallar la prueba para ser genin la primera vez que la rindió, entre otras cosas, pero a estas alturas nada ganaba pasándolo mal por lo que intentaba quedarse con los recuerdos de esos buenos momentos

Ahora emprendió su rumbo hacia el monte con los rostros de los Hokages, en el camino se topó a Haku acompañado por un equipo de jóvenes que presumiblemente serían genin, el chico del clan de hielo saludó afectuosamente a Naruto, de vez en cuando se veían cuando el rubio estaba en la aldea, incluso éste le había enseñado un par de técnicas de hielo, aunque no las más destructivas, el proveniente de la niebla tenía mucho por qué agradecerle al rubio ya que gracias a él pasó de ser un campesino que a diario temía por su vida a un respetable jounin de la más poderosa aldea ninja del mundo, y aunque se lo decía de vez en cuando, el rubio le decía que estaban a mano ya que gracias a Haku, él había sido capaz de dominar el hielo como elemento propio y con él obtener increíbles técnicas

Después de que los niños le pidieran un autógrafo a Naruto, el equipo de Haku partió hacia fuera de la aldea en su segunda misión de rango C, mientras tanto la pareja utilizó las escaleras para llegar hasta el mirador que había sobre los rostros, hasta llegar al lugar donde se pusieron a contemplar la aldea de forma panorámica, el estar ahí complacía bastante a Naruto quien siempre disfrutaba de ponerse en un sitio alto para mirar desde ahí toda la villa o la ciudad en la que se encuentre, ni él mismo sabía la razón de esto, pero simplemente era uno de sus gustos, Ayumi se divertía viendo a la gente que parecía tan pequeñita y jugaba a determinar rápidamente si alguien era ninja o civil por su comportamiento ya que para sus ojos, los detalles no alcanzaban a darle una versión muy definida de su atuendo

El siguiente punto del itinerario fue el complejo donde vivía la familia Sarutobi, la cual había sido golpeada y mermada durante el último conflicto de la aldea, en el cual perecieron los miembros masculinos de mayor edad y reputación, además de las mujeres, de las cuales ninguna era ninja, sólo quedaba Konohamaru y su padre quien era un civil, el chico era un chunin, pero no había participado de la guerra por su edad, su misión había sido la de proteger a los civiles refugiados, quienes afortunadamente no tuvieron sus vidas en las manos del enemigo ya que éste fue repelido antes de llegar tan profundo en la aldea, el joven se hallaba sumido en una depresión ya que siempre sus modelos a seguir habían sido en primera instancia su tío, y luego su abuelo, porque él también ascendería hasta lograr el título de Hokage para que la gente lo reconozca, ahora se encontraba confundido, no tenía muchos amigos y además de su jounin sensei y sus primeros compañeros, se encontraba bastante solo

A continuación, les tocó ir al cementerio, ahí estaban enterrados quienes habían caído y su cuerpo había sido recuperado, entre ellos, una de las tumbas en las que se detuvo la pareja fue la del difunto Sarutobi Hiruzen, quien había muerto defendiendo a su familia y también su villa, un hombre inmensamente justo y pacífico, que siempre buscaba el bien común y el diálogo, un hombre que sólo había cometido un error en su vida y tanto Jiraiya como Tsunade se lo hicieron saber, pero después de todo errar es parte de lo que nos hace humanos

Tras dejar un arreglo floral, continuó su viaje, el siguiente lugar en visitar fue la azotea en la que solía reunirse el equipo tres, aquel lugar le traía buenos recuerdos ya que cuando comenzó a hacer misiones su vida se volvió mucho más entretenida e interesante, comenzó a progresar mucho más rápido, competía con Sasuke a diario y pudo salir de la aldea y conocer otros sitios y personas, entre los que se encontraban la chica que tenía de la mano y que había pasado a ser el amor de su vida

Luego fueron al hospital, Naruto no disfrutaba mucho de sus estancias allí, pero debía reconocer que hubo un tiempo en el que terminaba yendo con cierta frecuencia, las personas que atendían ahí lo conocían, como todo el mundo, pero también le conocían la faceta de enfermo rebelde que siempre trataba de escaparse apenas tuviera oportunidad, lo cual se daba mucho más a menudo en los pacientes capaces de detener el tiempo

…..

..

Un par de días había pasado y ahora había un gran tumulto, un grupo de gente bastante importante reunida en el mismo sitio, un lugar que no se utilizaba desde hace algún tiempo y que ahora gracias a los jóvenes, volvía a llenarse de vida y recuperar su esplendor de antaño, algo separados del resto se encontraban cinco personas, en primer lugar había un tipo de avanzada edad que portaba una túnica de color gris con una bufanda con inscripciones y varios símbolos, era un sacerdote que estaba conduciendo la ceremonia que tenía por objeto unir a Naruto Namikaze y Ayumi Low en matrimonio, ante los ojos de Dios y de las principales autoridades de todo tipo presentes en la aldea, junto a los novios que se encontraban frente al anciano, se hallaban Sasuke e Ino haciendo de padrinos del matrimonio, la otra joven pareja aún no daba el salto para comprometerse del mismo modo, aunque ninguno de ellos lo estimaba necesario aún; entre la gente que estaba en los asientos de la iglesia, se hallaban el Hokage y padre del novio, el feudal y padre de la novia, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Haku, todos los compañeros de academia de Naruto y sus jounin sensei con excepción de Shikamaru y Asuma por obvias razones, detrás estaban los líderes de todos los clanes ninjas de la aldea, los dependientes del Ichiraku Ramen, el dirigente de la agrupación de ciudadanos civiles de la villa, Konohamaru con sus primeros compañeros y todo aquel que tuviera alguna importancia en la villa

Una de las cosas notables es que en la primera fila, junto a Minato había un cojín y una foto donde debiera haber alguien, pues ese era un acto simbólico para emular la presencia del tercer Hokage, alguien muy importante para el rubio

-¿Naruto…aceptas a Ayumi como tu mujer, para amarla, acompañarla y respetarla, en salud y enfermedad, riqueza y pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-acepto

-¿Ayumi…aceptas a Naruto como tu hombre, para amarlo, acompañarlo y respetarlo, en salud y enfermedad, riqueza y pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-todos los días de mi vida

-bien, en nombre del poder que me ha sido conferido, yo los declaro marido y mujer – Sacerdote (mirando a Naruto) – puede besar a la novia

En ese momento los jóvenes sellaron sus labios y el público presente se puso de pie mientras estallaba de entusiasmo en un aplauso cerrado que no dejaba escuchar nada más que las felicitaciones y buenos augurios a la joven pareja que comenzaba una vida unida….

…todo iba normal, hasta que de pronto, sin mediar aviso o señal alguna, los tórtolos desaparecieron en frente de todos, los que mejor conocían al rubio sabían que había pasado, Sasuke se llevó la mano a la cara

-pensando: _eres incorregible Naruto_ – Sasuke

Ni el tipo que ofició la ceremonia, ni nadie sabía qué hacer ya que ese tipo de desaparición estaba fuera de los planes de todo el mundo, hasta que el quinto de pronto se dio cuenta que tenía una nota en las manos

"papá, si por extrañas razones Ayumi y yo desaparecemos, nos verán dentro de un rato en el salón de la fiesta. Naruto"

Así fue entonces como el Hokage informó a los invitados que los ahora recién casados se habían adelantado al lugar de la fiesta, pero que todos se dirigieran hacia allá para continuar con la celebración

….

Mientras eso ocurría, Naruto y Ayumi estaban vestidos con su ropa de novios en el cementerio, en ese momento nadie andaba por ahí ya que el centro de la atención estaba en la antigua iglesia y en el recinto donde sería la posterior fiesta, sin embargo la pareja no quería comenzar la celebración sin antes "encontrarse" con el anciano Hokage para comunicarle su unión y estar cerca de él, aunque sea por unos momentos, el rubio estaba inmóvil mirando la tumba cuyo nombre indicaba la presencia de su gran maestro, cuando a Ayumi se le ocurrió una idea y le quitó uno de los guantes blancos a Naruto y lo puso en la lápida

-¿Ayumi?

-así él también tendrá un recuerdo de nuestra boda

-te amo

Cuando la pareja llegó al gran salón que estaba preparado para los festejos, se encontró con los invitados que recién habían llegado, por lo que compartieron una grata velada, que comenzó, conversando y realizando los típicos ritos de estos eventos, como el lanzamiento del ramo, el vals y todo eso

Destacable fue que el ramo lo recogió Tsunade y de no ser por Shizune, Jiraiya habría muerto cuando se le insinuó posterior a esto, ya que comenzó a decirle que él podría sacrificarse y casarse con ella, para que no acabe como una vieja solterona, cosa que activó el modo bersek de la rubia quien le dio la paliza de su vida, siendo detenida sólo por Shizune quien luego procedió a atender al ahora hospitalizado sanin


	28. EPILOGO Choque de voluntades

EPILOGO Choque de voluntades

En lo alto del edificio Hokage se encontraba Naruto mirando de frente a su enemigo, con una mirada seria e imperturbable ya que el nivel de éste le impedía distraerse ni por medio segundo ya que podría resultar fatal

Frente a él y parado sobre la azotea del hospital, estaba Minato o el quinto Hokage, con una expresión complacida, mientras reía de forma maníaca

¿Se preguntarán cómo es que las cosas llegaron a este punto?

Flash Back

Tras una muy divertida fiesta, la pareja salió de aquel lugar de la misma manera como lo habían hecho en la iglesia para no llamar la atención ni tener que estar dando la cara a todas las personas que quisieran decirles algo, esto era principalmente a por ser quienes eran, muchos de los invitados que no los conocían, o que los conocían menos intentaban comportarse y actuar bien con tal de obtener algún tipo de dividendo posterior

Finalmente la pareja llegó a su casa, una casa que habían comprado los días previos ambos jóvenes con sus ahorros y que para estos momentos tenían totalmente acondicionada, el rubio cargó a su ahora esposa al estilo nupcial y de ese modo entró con ella a la casa, una vez en el interior, Ayumi se sorprendió mucho al ver un caminito hecho con velas y pétalos de rosas, el cual siguieron entre besos y caricias, las que de vez en cuando quitaban alguna prenda, dejándola en el suelo mientras ellos en medio de su amor se acercaban cada vez más al cuarto nupcial

Cuando entraron, el panorama era enternecedor ya que además de haber más velas y rosas, habían algunos inciensos y todo estaba hecho con mucho cariño y cuidado

Ayumi de un empujón tiró a Naruto sobre la cama, mientras ella se subía por el lado más lejano a su esposo, para avanzar hacia él como si de una gata coqueta se tratara, su rostro era un poema, ya que conjugaba el gran amor por el que era el hombre de su vida y el deseo por fundirse una vez más con él, Naruto quien poca resistencia tenía para aguantar las ganas de hacer algo, pronto le dio caza y comenzó el contacto con un muy apasionado beso

Ayumi quien sólo estaba con su ropa interior, la cual por cierto estaba llena de encajes, trasparencias y lindos detalles, terminó de despojar de sus vestimentas a Naruto, siguió avanzando para quedar sobre su marido ya desnudo, procedió a sujetar su miembro que ya estaba más que listo y comenzó a juguetear con él, Naruto sólo se dejaba hacer mientras disfrutaba de las bondades de su mujer

Luego la chica comenzó a pasar su lengua por la punta, de forma delicada, como queriendo dejar a Naruto con gusto a poco, ella disfrutaba del rostro deseoso del rubio, por lo que procedió finalmente a metérselo completamente en la boca y practicarle sexo oral, estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Naruto terminó corriéndose en la boca de Ayumi, quien se tragó todos los fluidos

-jajjaa, me encanta el rostro que pones cuando te corres

-eres mala, ahora será mi turno

Así fue entonces, Naruto un poco más recuperado de su momento de placer, invirtió los papeles y abrazó a Ayumi para darle la vuelta y quedar sobre ella, con una mano comenzó a juguetear con su intimidad, mientras que con la extremidad libre masajeaba uno de sus pechos y con su boca brindaba atención al otro, estuvo un rato así mientras Ayumi emitía leves quejidos y decía algunas cosas hasta que decidió aumentar el nivel y comenzar a apretar sus pezones, ya sea con los dedos o la boca, la reacción fue rápida ya que el rubio pudo notar cómo su mujer se humedecía, lo que indicaba que estaba lista para el punto principal

No era la primera vez que lo hacían, sin embargo era una de las ocasiones más especiales, así que el rubio le dio un beso a Ayumi, quien al terminar le dijo algo al oído

-lo quiero

El rubio entendió el mensaje y acercando un poco las caderas de Ayumi a sí mismo, procedió a penetrarla con cuidado, introdujo su pene hasta el límite y mientras ella dio un pequeño grito, ambos estuvieron esperando unos instantes hasta habituarse, para luego comenzar con el movimiento de caderas, Naruto metía y sacaba su miembro de la vagina de Ayumi y ésta además de decir en voz alta su nombre y cuanto lo amaba, lo abrazó y de paso le apretaba la espalda con las manos, aunque con cuidado de no lastimarlo

Luego del rítmico movimiento que tenían ambos, Ayumi de pronto se puso algo más rígida y apretó a Naruto para que éste parara un momento, mientras ella pegaba su boca al hombro de Naruto para contener las ansias de gritar, estaba experimentando su primer orgasmo de aquella velada y había sido increíble, Naruto aún podía seguir, así que salió de ella un momento, Ayumi parecía estar tremendamente relajada, así que Naruto tuvo que voltearla y luego volver a introducir su pene en su vagina, para reanudar el sexo en otra posición, ahora el rubio estaba detrás de ella, y abarcándola con los brazos, Ayumi ahora sólo sentía placer y lo hacía notar, mientras que Naruto sentía que se acercaba rápidamente a su límite, al cabo de un par de minutos, ambos tuvieron otro orgasmo y quedaron tumbados en la cama, uno al lado del otro

Ese había sido un día genial, la ceremonia fue preciosa, el momento de recogimiento frente a la tumba del maestro de Naruto, a Ayumi le pareció algo místico que le agradó también, luego vino la fiesta en que se rieron mucho con los más cercanos, y ahora esto, habían hecho el amor y definitivamente habían consumado y consolidado su relación, cuando comenzó a recobrar su conciencia y sus facultades, Ayumi se acercó a Naruto quien se había quedado dormido, se abrazó a él y procedió a imitarlo

El día siguiente fue tranquilo y sin mucho que hacer para los recién casados, ya que en todos lados se hablaba del matrimonio de la jornada anterior, Minato al día siguiente andaba con ojeras y los más cercanos con quienes tenía confianza le hacían bromas de que se había pasado con la fiesta, pero él decía que no era así y no entendía el motivo de su cansancio o de las bolsas bajo los ojos

La joven pareja pasaría dos días más en Konoha ya que se suponía que el padre de Ayumi les regalaría una casa en la capital y aún no encontraba una que satisfaga sus expectativas, por lo que los jóvenes siguieron en Konoha unos días en la misma rutina, sin mucho qué hacer, Sasuke e Ino los acompañaban de vez en cuando, Jiraiya estaba espiando a las mujeres en las aguas termales, Minato andaba todo el día cansado aún cuando no hacía ninguna actividad en la noche aparte de dormir y Tsunade cuando no estaba trabajando en el hospital o enseñando a los nuevos médicos, se estaba emborrachando…en fin, la vida en Konoha era tranquila…

…hasta que al tercer día, eso ocurrió…

Un día como cualquier otro, Kakashi junto a un equipo ANBU estaban en la oficina de Minato entregando el reporte de una misión, cuando súbitamente y sin mediar provocación alguna el Hokage atacó a su alumno con el rasengan, Kakashi podía ser un excelente ninja, pero su sensei lo era aún más y ante lo sorpresivo de la situación, no tuvo modo alguno de reaccionar, así que terminó recibiendo la técnica y rompiendo la muralla con el cuerpo, los ANBU que estaban presentes junto al ninja copia estaban más sorprendidos que éste ya que no entendían qué estaba pasando

Con todo el alboroto se disparó el dispositivo de seguridad que existía en caso de algún atentado contra el Hokage, pero el quinto estaba entre el polvo provocado por los escombros del muro que había derribado con el cuerpo de su alumno, mientras que el resto de la oficina de llenaba de ninjas ANBU que no sabían qué hacer, era un verdadero caos, ya que no se sabía cuál estaba más confundido que el otro, el problema es que la confusión no les duraría mucho ya que pronto el Hokage fijaría su vista en ellos y comenzó a atacar al grupo, por lo que fácilmente pudo acertarle a un par de ellos, mientras que los demás rápidamente se salieron del camino, el nuevo ataque de Minato provocó otra pequeña explosión, que además de algunos daños menores, conseguía captar la atención de la mayoría de los ninjas que estuvieran alrededor y que se agolpaban en torno al edificio con tal de averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo ahí

La confusión había sido la mejor arma de la que se había valido este sorprendente Minato Namikaze de hoy para atacar a sus propios ninjas sin que nadie supiera lo que estaba pasando, aunque en ese momento llegó Jiraiya al lugar atraído por la atención que se estaba acaparando por ahí, los ANBU le informaron rápidamente de la situación y le permitieron abrirse paso hasta ver a su alumno con sus propios ojos

-¡Minato! ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? – Jiraiya

-Rasengan!

El sanin gracias a sus mejores cualidades y a que estaba alerta pudo evitar la técnica que había sido dirigida hacia él, haciendo a su alumno pasar de largo contra el muro, rápidamente pudo ver que sus movimientos no eran tan sutiles como siempre solían ser y su voz era un poco más seca, cortante y oscura de lo que normalmente era, por lo que tuvo una fuerte sospecha

-¡Traigan de inmediato a Neji o Hizashi Hyuga, y a Sasuke Uchiha!

El peliblanco ordenó eso ante la inminencia de otro de los ataques de Minato, que afortunadamente había podido esquivar, sin embargo los ANBU no parecían ponerse en acción y uno de ellos le decía que era su deber el proteger al Hokage, por lo que no podían intentar nada en su contra

-¡idiotas! – Jiraiya – algo le pasa a Minato y si quieren ayudarlo y protegerlo, será mejor que me escuchen!

La actitud del Hokage y el llamado de atención del sanin los hizo reaccionar, porque tres de ellos fueron a buscar a uno de los Hyuga, mientras otros tres iban por Sasuke, mientras que por encargo del mismo Jiraiya, los otros muchos ANBU que quedaban ahí tendrían que levantar una barrera que los encierre, mientras descifraban lo que ocurría ahí, lamentablemente las cosas no serían tan fáciles como Jiraiya esperaba, ya que al ver a algunos ANBU haciendo una formación en forma de hexágono y realizando posiciones de manos, Minato desapareció en un destello y apareció justo delante de uno para propinarle un potente golpe que lo lanzó lejos, después repitió el proceso y mandó a volar a otro más de los ANBU, rompiendo su intento de barrera antes de que la hayan acabado

En la mansión del clan Hyuga habían sentido el movimiento y alboroto que se estaba produciendo y gracias al gran alcance de sus ojos podían divisar a lo lejos una pelea entre algunos ninja, aunque no lograban identificar a nadie, por lo que cuando llegaron los ANBU se enteraron de la situación, Hizashi los recibió y puso a Neji y Hinata a su disposición para solucionar este problema lo antes posible, mientras él intentaba reunir a todos en el mismo lugar para protegerlos

Sasuke estaba arreglando sus cosas ya que tenía una junta con Kakashi a eso de las diez, por lo que pretendía salir a las once de su casa, sin embargo los ruidos de un combate en plena aldea llamaron su atención y la de Ino, por lo que rápidamente se terminaron de arreglar y salieron, encontrándose en el camino con los ANBU quienes les informaron de lo que estaba sucediendo

Finalmente se encontraron con el panorama, el edificio Hokage con varios impactos esféricos, muy presumiblemente obra del Rasengan, algunos ninjas ANBU desparramados por aquí y por allá, muchos ninjas alrededor esperando una orden, mientras que un Jiraiya en muy malas condiciones se enfrentaba solo a Minato, aunque lo único que hacía era tratar de evitar sus ataques, cosa que no siempre le era posible, sus mayores dificultades eran el hecho que no tenía el tiempo para utilizar el modo senin y el maldito Hirashin no jutsu que rompía todos los esquemas y todas las precauciones posibles y le dejaba a merced de Minato quien estaba irreconocible, el viejo se alegró cuando vio llegar a las personas que había llamado

-¡chicos, miren a Minato y díganme cómo está su chakra! – Jiraiya

-jajajaj unos mocosos no me detendrán

En ese mismo momento los portadores de doujutsus los activaron, sin embargo Minato volvió a utilizar el Hirashin no jutsu para darle un potentísimo rodillazo en el abdomen a Hinata, dejándola inmediatamente fuera de combate

-oohhh! – Neji

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡qué gran chakra!

-¡Ya lo sé, necesito que me digas si es normal!

-No!, no es lo mismo que en un genjutsu, pero su chakra no circula normalmente – Sasuke

-hay algo extraño, veo que el chakra circula de forma funcional en sus conductos, pero es anormal, usualmente en un genjutsu, el chakra se vuelve loco especialmente en la zona de la cabeza ya que es controlado por un ninja externo, sin embargo ahora parece que circulara de otra forma

-¿lo están controlando? – Jiraiya

-es lo más probable, pero no se parece a nada que haya visto antes – Neji

-eso quiere decir que estamos en manos de un profesional – Sasuke

-Sasuke, podrías mantenerlo ocupado por unos momentos, mientras yo me preparo

-está bien, pero sería mejor que vaya a buscar a Naruto, él es quien más puede oponérsele al Hokage

-es cierto, bueno chicos, por favor deténganlo el mayor tiempo posible!

En ese instante Sasuke se metió al combate con su Mangekyou Sharingan activado, intentó llamar la atención de Minato atacándolo con una de sus cuchillas en las cuales canalizaba chakra de tipo rayo, sin embargo el rubio aún quería perseguir a Jiraiya, hasta que sintió cómo el Chidori de Sasuke se alargaba y le provocaba un pequeño corte en la pierna

-pensando: _el dolor no lo libera…_ - Sasuke

Entonces Minato reconoció en Sasuke a alguien a su altura, atacándole con una rápida secuencia de puños y golpes que el Uchiha pudo esquivar gracias a sus ojos, aunque reconocía que le costaba mucho esfuerzo mantener y controlar una gran cantidad de chakra en sus extremidades para tener la velocidad suficiente para este efecto, el problema fue cuando el rubio comenzó a utilizar su técnica espacio-temporal, ya que ni Sasuke podía contra eso, sencillamente no se podía, ya que el enemigo aparecía en cualquier punto donde no lo esperaba y le golpeaba, por la forma de los golpes y el que éstos no sean con jutsus de asesinato o victoria inmediata, se notaba que su única intención era jugar con él y demostrar que era superior

Aunque para los demás parecía todo lo contrario, ya que sólo veían como el Hokage le daba una paliza enorme a Sasuke, y es que eso era lo que estaba sucediendo, solo que la paliza podría ser mucho peor para el Uchiha si el Hokage quisiera luchar en serio

…..

.

Tras unos barrotes forcejeaba un hombre alto, joven y rubio, hacía sus mayores esfuerzos por liberarse de esa prisión en la que sorpresivamente había caído, sin embargo todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano y lo único que podía hacer era gritar de rabia mientras contemplaba cómo la figura que estaba fuera de la reja intentaba adentrarse en los rincones más profundos de su mente para ampliar su arsenal de técnicas y su control sobre el rubio

-AAAAAHHHH!!!!!

-es inútil resistirse, aunque debo admitir que has sido una de las personas a quien más me ha costado manejar

-¿Quién rayos eres y qué quieres? – Minato

-jajajajaja, todos preguntan eso, sobre quien soy…no es relevante…y qué quiero…tú cuerpo por supuesto o de lo contrario no te lo habría arrebatado, sólo observa cómo me divierto con él, jajajaja

….

..

En el exterior, Neji estaba sujetando a Ino para que ésta no se vaya a entrometer al combate, podría ser una jounin fuerte con buenas aptitudes, pero esto era algo en un nivel completamente superior, incluso para él, aunque de todas formas la escena de Sasuke siendo vapuleado a golpes no era para nada auspiciosa

Afortunadamente para él, al poco tiempo llegó Tsunade, la otra sanin restante junto a su amiga y compañera Shizune, ésta se disculpó por la tardanza, pero habían tenido unos inconvenientes, cof cof resaca cof cof, al menos ahora eran dos contra uno y no es como si esperasen realmente que pudieran vencerle, sin embargo algo más de presión le ponían al quinto quien ahora tenía que prevenirse de los ataques de dos individuos distintos, además del hecho que sus ataques ya no se concentrarían en tal sólo un individuo

….

Toc, toc

-¡Naruto, abre por favor, es urgente! – Jiraiya

Naruto estaba tomando desayuno con su esposa cuando escucharon llegar a Jiraiya, ellos habían escuchado los alborotos, pero estaban tan ensimismados el uno en el otro que no se habían percatado de su magnitud ni de lo que podían significar

-¿Jiraiya-san?

-mejor le abro, parece afligido – Naruto

Entonces el rubio se fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, dejando que Jiraiya entre rápidamente

-¡Qué bueno que estás vestido para la ocasión, alguien está controlando a tu padre y necesitamos que lo detengas! – Jiraiya

-¿Qué? X2

-como te digo, ahora Sasuke está recibiendo una paliza así que debemos darnos prisa

-¡un momento!, si esos ruidos que se escucharon son producto de lo mismo, la aldea entera está en peligro

-sí, por eso debes venir

-¡no! – Naruto – llévate a Ayumi a la dimensión de tus ranas para ponerla a salvo

-¡no hay tiempo!

-si no lo haces, me iré con ella a la capital

-Naruto… - Ayumi

-está bien, tú ganas, pero si algo le pasa a Sasuke será culpa tuya

Entonces Jiraiya invocó a Gamakichi quien le preguntó el motivo de invocarlo en medio de la aldea, por lo que el sanin le pidió que permitiera que la esposa de Naruto entrara en su boca para ponerla a salvo, le explicó a groso modo lo que estaba ocurriendo y que invocaría a continuación a Fukasaku y Shima para el combate, Naruto se despidió de su esposa diciéndole que la quería y que todo saldría bien

…..

..

Al cabo de un muy corto tiempo, Sasuke estaba en el piso, en muy malas condiciones, y apenas si podía mantener la cabeza y los brazos en alto, como en un desesperado intento por protegerse, mientras que Tsunade estaba de pie, pero de todos modos estaba muy débil

Minato iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos, estaba comenzando a producir el brillo que acompañaba su Hirashin no jutsu, lo que les indicaba a los aporreados ninjas otro ataque que no podrían evitar…

…hasta que de pronto Minato recibió un poderoso puñetazo en el abdomen y salió volando muchos metros hacia atrás, atravesando una casa y deteniéndose en el muro de un edificio

-pensando: _maldición, debería haberlo golpeado en la cara, pero se me estaba acabando el tiempo_ – Naruto

-¡Naruto! – Sasuke y Tsunade

-yo me encargo ahora, ustedes pónganse a salvo

-por fin llegaste…ya pensé que te ibas a perder la oportunidad de tu vida

-Sasuke…déjate de chulerías y sal de aquí

-jejeje…verás…no puedo moverme, me duele todo

-mocoso arrogante!

Tsunade terminó cargando a Sasuke para llevárselo de ahí y ponerlo a salvo para prestarle atención médica, el rubio le ordenó a todos los ninjas que retrocedieran de donde estaban por su propia seguridad, cosa que todos hicieron, Ino rápidamente fue a ver a Sasuke quien era atendido por Shizune, mientras que Tsunade se curaba ella misma algunas heridas e ingería algunas píldoras para recuperar su energía

En el centro de la zona de conflictos, estaban ambos rubios, aunque Naruto miraba extrañado a su padre quien estaba con las manos hacia abajo, al igual que la cabeza, parecía ser una especie de muñeco al cual habían dejado de pie sin su soporte, pasó así varios segundos hasta casi completar el minuto…cuando se levantó y de qué modo

Una gran explosión de chakra emanó del cuerpo de Minato

-Jajajajaja, por fin lo dominé por completo!

-eso lo confirma, no eres mi padre, así que me contendré

Fin flash Back

El rubio kage de la hoja y prácticamente la mayor autoridad del mundo entero utilizó su jutsu contra Naruto, pero éste juntando las manos utilizó el propio para esquivar el golpe de Minato, luego repitió la técnica para intentar atacar él a su padre, pero también se dio el mismo resultado ya que activando el Hirashin no jutsu, Minato se alejó de ahí

-jejejeje, ya sé que eres un copión y no voy a permitir que me quites la diversión

-pensando: _maldición, ya lo sabe_

Al cabo de diez minutos, llegó Jiraiya con Ma y Pa sobre sus hombros, el sanin se sorprendió de ver a todos algo más alejados de lo que estaban cuando él había partido y además de ver a Sasuke en condiciones aceptables

-¿qué ha pasado? – Jiraiya

-¿Por qué rayos tardaste tanto? – Tsunade – Naruto llegó y está luchando con Minato desde hace casi diez minutos, aunque a decir verdad, además del golpe inicial en el cual no hubo contacto, no se han tocado

Jiraiya, así como sus más poderosas invocaciones se tomaron un instante para contemplar del mismo modo en que lo hacían los demás, el combate en base a puras excepciones al espacio-tiempo, ambos hombres de rubias cabelleras aparecían y desaparecían, intentando golpear o atrapar a su adversario, aunque sin resultados aún

-¿qué pasa…Naruto no lucha así normalmente, al menos no las veces que ha luchado en serio? – Jiraiya

-está dándonos tiempo – Sasuke

-¿Qué? – Jiraiya y Tsunade

-es su forma de averiguar qué hacer, hay alguien controlando a su padre por lo que no puede luchar tranquilo, tenemos que hacer algo para terminar con eso

-Ma…Pa…pueden localizar el chakra que está dominando a Minato?

-déjame intentarlo Jiraiya-chan

Los sapos hicieron un sello y se concentraron, mientras Jiraiya y los demás veían totalmente asombrados el combate de increíble nivel que se estaba desarrollando en frente de sus narices

-pensando: _puedo no estar luchando de la mejor forma, pero aún así estoy al límite de mi velocidad y mis fuerza, realmente esto es un desafío_ – Naruto

De pronto, desde la aparición repentina del Hirashin, Minato se acerca a su hijo sin la técnica para golpearlo con un rasengan, entonces Naruto da una voltereta hacia atrás y le arroja un genshibakudan con cada mano (bomba de agua), técnicas que el quinto bloquea con sus kunai de 3 puntas, los cuales potencia con su chakra de tipo rayo, aunque no al mismo nivel que Sasuke o el difunto Asuma (se refiere al manejo, no al elemento)

De pronto, Minato hace unos sellos y súbitamente, alrededor de Naruto aparecen cinco dragones eléctricos que se dirigen hacia él, sin embargo Naruto juntó las manos y luego al separar los brazos creó grandes estacas de hielo desde el suelo que desintegraron los dragones que querían atacarle

-Jiraiya, han pasado más de quince minutos y ninguno ha tocado al otro – Tsunade

-los dos son demasiado fuertes, me da algo de envidia, pero no podemos hacerles frente

-tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos aquí y verlos sacarse los ojos

-¡Lo tengo! – Fukasaku – puedo percibir el rastro del chakra de alguien en Minato-chan, es débil, pero creo que puedo seguirlo

-que alegría, llévate a Sasuke y Neji, podrían serte útiles

-está bien, chicos, en marcha! – Jiraiya

-hai

Entonces un ya recuperado Sasuke, junto a Neji y Jiraiya quien iba con el modo ermotaño y los sapos sobre sus hombros partió rumbo hacia la salida norte de la villa

….

En el centro de la aldea, el combate estaba más que emocionante, Minato atacaba a su hijo con todo tipo de técnicas katon y raiton, mientras que el rubio se defendía con su Hyouton, hasta ahora la pelea era increíble ya que las técnicas eran de muy alto nivel, y ambos las realizaban sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones

- Shibinshô (Rayo de alto voltaje) – Minato

-Hyouton Rouga Nadare no Jutsu (Técnica de los lobos de Hielo) – Naruto

Minato ejecutó una técnica muy poderosa de tipo rayo, era una que consistía en concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra de ese elemento en todo su brazo, entonces se extendía una prolongación del rayo que podía medir hasta tres metros, lo diferente con el Chidori Nagashi de Sasuke es que esta no era una hoja aguda o afilada, sino que era un rayo de electricidad totalmente descontrolada, la cual Naruto esquivó un par de ocasiones y luego creó otra criatura de hielo, del mismo modo en que lo hacía con sus dragones voladores, del suelo brotaron tres lobos que pudieron sortear en un par de ocasiones la electricidad, sin embargo cuando estaban por impactar a Minato, éste contraatacó

-Raiton: Denko Kabe (Muro de Rayos) – Minato

Un muro eléctrico apareció entre ambos para bloquear el ataque y destruir las vivas figuras de cristal, Naruto avanzó hasta su padre mediante su jutsu espacio-temporal mientras creaba la navaja que solía utilizar pegada a su antebrazo, cuando separó las manos, el tiempo volvió a fluir y tuvo a muy pocos centímetros de su arma el cuello de su padre…hasta qué

-¿Naruto? – Minato

El rubio se detuvo en seco, por un instante reconoció la voz y la expresión facial normales de su padre, lo que le hizo detener el ataque, casi se deja llevar por la emoción del momento y lo terminaba matando, lamentablemente el enemigo podía detener y retomar el control a voluntad

-Raiton: Dai Raiken (Gran Puño Eléctrico) – Minato

De un instante a otro la expresión de confusión de Minato se borró y fue remplazada por esa sonrisa que mostraba una mueca de maldad y de placer al ver que las cosas sucedían a su antojo, mientras que canalizaba chakra eléctrico en gran cantidad en su puño y lo liberaba de golpe cuando golpeó el abdomen de Naruto quien aún estaba algo impactado por la aparición de su padre, finalmente recibió el golpe sin poder hacer nada y por lo mismo es que salió volando bastante lejos de ahí

-Rasengan!

Luego de golpear a Naruto, el quinto utilizó el hirashin para volver a atacarlo, pero aún antes de impactar en algo y detenerse, Naruto utilizó su propia técnica para quitarse del camino al ver las malas intenciones de este sujeto

….

..

Jiraiya y los demás saltaban a toda velocidad por las ramas, dirigiéndose hacia el norte, el sanin iba sin problemas gracias a las bondades del modo ermitaño que aumentaba su fuerza y velocidad, además de proveerle energía de la naturaleza de forma interminable, pero los jóvenes estaban algo desgastados por el rápido ritmo que llevaban y que les forzaba a utilizar parte a considerar de su chakra

-Jiraiya-sama, estamos saliendo del país del fuego

-así es Neji, nuestro enemigo debe estar en el país del campo de arroz o en la aldea de la cascada, espero que sea lo primero, estamos más cerca

…

-Konoha raiton senpun:(tornado eléctrico de Konoha)

-Hyouton: Yukīdo no Jutsu (Técnica del Pozo de Hielo)

Naruto vio cómo su padre creó una gran estructura de rayos, que luego de expandió revelando una especie de tornado hecho con pura electricidad y que se movía mucho, de un lado para otro, aunque por su tamaño y velocidad, el golpe sería inevitable a menos que se quitara del camino rápidamente, así que hizo su técnica del pozo de hielo, pero debajo suyo y se fundió en él, evitando así la destructiva técnica del Hokage

-Hyouton Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu (Ventisca del Dragón Negro) – Naruto

-Raiton Gian (Elemento Rayo: Falsa Oscuridad) – Minato

Aún desde debajo de la superficie, Naruto hizo los sellos y rápidamente aparecieron rodeando a Minato 4 cabezas gigantes de dragón, eran de color negro y tenían sus fauces abiertas, Naruto sabía que la técnica no era tan rápida, pero esperaba que al menos una o dos sobrevivieran para realizar el ataque, sin embargo, una vez más se sorprendió por la habilidad de su padre quien hizo una técnica que supuestamente liberaba un potente ataque eléctrico concentrado como en un rayo desde la boca, pero lo que el quinto liberó fueron cuatro rayos que inmediatamente hicieron pedazos los dragones, Naruto salió de un salto a la superficie

- Suiton: Sen Suikan no Kega (Mil Proyectiles Acuáticos) – Naruto

El rubio desde su boca lanzó una enorme cantidad de rapidísimos proyectiles, tipo bala, al Hokage quien se desvaneció en un destello, evitando todos los daños y alejándose un poco del sitio de peleas

-maldición, si sólo tuviera un poco más de tiempo – Naruto

-¿necesitas un poco de tiempo?...yo puedo ayudarte

Cuando una nueva voz habló, todos voltearon a verla, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Kurenai, la mujer que lo había perdido todo en la última guerra y que sin que nadie lo supiera había estado perfeccionándose en su área aunque no realizara misiones de forma activa por temor a lo que pudiese ocurrir dado su delicado o frágil estado mental

-vete de aquí, es peligroso interferir! – Naruto

- Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Viaje dentro de la Oscuridad) – Kurenai

-pensando: _¿la técnica de mi abuelo?_ – Tsunade

De pronto todo se volvió una gran oscuridad, especialmente en torno al Hokage, quien no podía ver nada, pero recordaba las posiciones de algunos antes de la ilusión, por ejemplo las de Naruto y Kurenai, aunque lo más probable es que el rubio haya desaparecido de ahí con tal de hacer algo, así que utilizando el Hirashin no jutsu se movió cerca de la experta en genjutsus de la aldea

-Rasengan!

Minato intentó golpear a Kurenai con la esfera espiral, sin embargo una gran patada justo antes de dar en el blanco evitó que tuviera éxito en neutralizar a la ilusionista, ya que Naruto alcanzó a protegerla

El golpeado Hokage había saltado muy lejos y acabó golpeando fuertemente unas construcciones, pero ni con eso logró salvarse de la ilusión que le permitía a la mujer tener todo el sitio de la pelea en una oscuridad absoluta, sin embargo eso no duraría mucho ya que el rubio mayor de pronto emitió un pulso de chakra, concentrando una gran cantidad en su cuerpo y liberándolo de golpe, lo que rompió el equilibrio del chakra que mantenía la ilusión, provocando que la oscuridad rápidamente fuese rota por la luz natural que había en el sector, Minato iba a atacar a Kurenai por la osadía de interponerse en su camino, cuando una voz detrás suyo le dijo que eso no era muy inteligente

-Hyouton Itsukaku Hakuegei (ballena de un cuerno) – Naruto

El rubio se vio presionado por un enorme animal de hielo, estaba tan encima suyo que no tenía espacio para huir o hacer alguna otra cosa, y por lo sorpresivo, tampoco podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para hacer el Hirashin, así que recurrió a un recurso que ya había empleado

-Shibinshô (Rayo de alto voltaje)

El rayo nuevamente cubrió la extremidad del Namikaze y se extendió hasta el animal que lo intentaba aplastar, sin embargo para sorpresa de Minato, el rayo fue repelido del cuerpo del animal y se dirigió hacia su cuerno, el cual actuó como si de un pararrayos se tratase, atrayendo la incontrolable energía, y absorbiéndola en todas sus dimensiones, dotando a la enorme ballena que caía pesadamente al suelo de una carga estática considerable, finalmente el inmenso bloque de hielo cayó sobre el Hokage, dejando una gran incertidumbre sobre el resultado del combate

….

..

El equipo de ninjas se encontraba en el país del campo de arroz, un país sin aldea ninja que sería propicio para realizar oscuras fechorías y permanecer en el anonimato, Fukasaku aún percibía el chakra y su fuente, sin embargo le estaba costando algo más de trabajo seguirla

-Jiraiya-sama! En este lugar hay algunos túneles subterráneos! – Neji

-buen trabajo Neji, Rasengan!

Jiraiya rápidamente impactó un rasengan en el suelo para abrirse paso, se sorprendió de que hubiesen túneles, aparentemente tan bien preparados, al ingresar en ellos, el sapo sobre su hombro le dijo que podía detectar con la misma facilidad anterior la fuete del chakra, por lo que seguramente debían estar cerca de su objetivo, entonces corrieron por un largo pasillo a toda velocidad, encontrándose con que al final del camino había una puerta cerrada con sellos y posiblemente un par de metros de metal, los jóvenes estaban pensando qué hacer para sortearla, sin embargo Jiraiya concentró su energía y creó una técnica colosal

-Cho Odama Rasengan! – Jiraiya

La tremenda esfera de energía logró destruir la puerta con todo lo que esta tenía para impedir el paso de los intrusos, revelando en el interior una figura que estaba en medio de un sitio raramente preparado, este tipo de cabello negro, algo largo y desordenado, estatura alta, tez clara y mirada siniestra estaba en un extraño círculo dibujado con sangre, en cuyas orillas habían varios kunai enterrados en el suelo y en el centro había una imagen de Minato y una bola de cristal en donde se veía sólo algo cristalino

-¿qué tal Sasuke…cómo has estado?

-¡no puede ser! – Sasuke - ¡tú estás muerto!

…..

..

-realmente aprecio tu ayuda, pero ahora debes retirarte a un lugar seguro

-¿no lo has vencido aún? – Kurenai

-no estoy seguro

La mujer de ojos rojos se acercó a Tsunade, y los otros ninjas que contemplaban el panorama, sin saber que luego de tal demostración de habilidad y especialidad en su área, había impresionado a muchos y su puerta nuevamente sonaría cuando algunos osados intenten ganarse una oportunidad con ella, después de todo no sólo demostró gran maestría con las ilusiones, sino un valor a toda prueba al oponerse al Hokage aún contra las órdenes de su hijo

Naruto miraba el lugar donde estaba su padre…y su última técnica, no sabía si se levantaría de ahí o no ya que había sido un golpe duro, aunque sospechaba que sí lo haría, el gran Minato Namikaze no se dejaría vencer con tan poco, además se sentía un poco mal al haber utilizado la ayuda, era como si por su propia cuenta no hubiese podido ganar…de pronto el hielo comenzó a trisarse, cosa que llamó la atención de Naruto, entonces bruscamente la enorme formación de hielo estalló rompiéndose en muchos pedazos, por lo que Naruto tuvo que cubrirse…

…craso error…

De un momento a otro, utilizando el Hirashin no jutsu, Naruto contempló, cómo su padre aparecía encima suyo con uno de los kunai especiales en una mano, el rubio tenía las manos abiertas delante de su cara para protegerse de los bloques de hielo, por lo que nada pudo hacer para evitar la maniobra de su padre quien portando un par de guantes con una mano, tomó la de su hijo y con la otra le enterró el arma, justo sobre la zona donde estaba el sello del tiempo, luego le dio medio giro separándole un poco más la piel con tal de que no hubiese la continuidad en los símbolos que el sello necesitaba…es decir, había arruinado la habilidad de Naruto para detener el tiempo

El rubio sabía que estaba en problemas ya que sin su habilidad especial, poco podría hacer contra el Hirashin de su papa, por lo que en una rápida reacción le dio un puñetazo en el rostro con la otra mano que no había sido atacada, quitándoselo de encima gracias a su gran fuerza, producto de los monstruosos entrenamientos a los que le sometió su sensei

Luego de eso se miró la mano y vio que sangraba profusamente, además que tenía la piel separada y el círculo que envolvía el sello del tiempo se había roto, intentó hacer su técnica juntando las manos, pero nada pasó, cuando se dio cuenta, tenía el Hirashin, el rasengan y el Shibinsho, no le gustaba ocupar las técnicas de su padre, sin embargo podría neutralizarlo con el jutsu que le daba su apodo, sin embargo cuando se concentró para ejecutarlo, se sorprendió de sentir sellos de invocación por todos lados, es como si la aldea entera estuviese cubierta en esos sellos

-hirashin no fuuin…kai (sello del dios del trueno, liberar) – Minato

De pronto pequeñas nubecillas de humo aparecieron por todos lados, y la sensación de Naruto se acabó ya que de un momento a otro todos los sellos especiales que sentía se habían esfumado, literalmente, y ahora no podía realizar el Hirashin en lo absoluto

-¿qué…qué rayos fue eso?

-¿aún no te das cuenta? – Minato - ¿no sabes por qué Minato tenía esas ojeras y estaba siempre cansado?

-¿acaso tú? (es interrumpido)

-sí, llevo días controlándole, pero para realizar mi plan necesitaba sacarte del camino, por lo que en las noches me dedicaba a llenar la aldea con sellos para teletransportarme, podía usar el Hirashin en toda la aldea y también tenía que asegurarme que pudiera bloquear la técnica cuando me la robaras, así que hice sellos temporales, tu padre tenía los conocimientos necesarios para ello, aunque nunca se le había ocurrido, realmente es una idea genial

Naruto de pronto comenzó a temblar, sus manos comenzaron a moverse involuntariamente, mientras su rostro miraba el piso a sus pies

-¿qué pasa, ahora que perdiste tus poderes de fantasma sientes miedo?

-no….es todo lo contrario, estoy muy emocionado, porque esta es la batalla que siempre quise

- Suiton: Sen Suikan no Kega (Mil Proyectiles Acuáticos) – Naruto

El rubio abrió rápidamente la boca para lanzar su potente y rápido ataque, el quinto sabía que sin su jutsu, la única opción era bloquear el ataque con algo y dado que era una técnica de agua, tenía la defensa perfecta

-Raiton: Denko Kabe (Muro de Rayos) – Minato

Una barrera de pura electricidad cubrió a Minato, desde la cual salió el Hokage a toda velocidad a enfrentar a su hijo en una batalla de taijutsu, sin embargo rápidamente cambió de opinión, cuando Naruto esquivó uno de sus golpes contorneando el cuerpo y cuando regresó a la posición normal mediante un giro, aprovechó de sacar su vara Bo y al aplicarle chakra, ésta se extendió lo suficiente para darle un buen golpe en el hombro, haciéndolo retirarse unos metros hacia atrás

-Ganshibakudan! – Naruto

-Rasengan! – Minato

La bomba de agua impactó con el rasengan y lo superó, por lo que Minato salió despedido hacia atrás, haciendo que pareciera que sus planes habían fallado ya que al despojar a Naruto de su habilidad para detener el tiempo, creyó que tendría la pelea ganada, pero el joven rubio era un excelente luchador aún sin ella, afortunadamente Minato no era Hokage sólo por ser el rayo amarillo

-Katon: Hi Gokei (Gran Llamarada) – Minato

El Hokage inspiró profundo y luego exhaló una gran cantidad de aire, cual dragón, sobre su hijo, quien rápidamente contesto con una técnica de las propias

-Makyou Hyoushou (Espejos diabólicos de Hielo) – Naruto

El rubio rápidamente esquivó la técnica mientras se erguían alrededor de su padre, varios espejos de hielo, en los cuales se proyectaba Naruto intentando distraerlo

-sabes cuál es la mejor forma de burlar esta técnica…atacando por fuera y por dentro – Minato - Raiton Wana Denki no Jutsu (Técnica de la Trampa Eléctrica)

En ese instante, el Hokage puso las manos en el suelo y desde todos lados alrededor del rubio brotó una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica que impactó sobre los espejos, tanto desde dentro como desde afuera, por lo que éstos se rompieron en muchos pedazos, dejando a un Naruto impresionado por la facilidad con que había desarticulado una de sus poderosas técnicas de hielo, el rubio estaba escondido en uno de los espejos superiores, por lo que ahora caía libremente…al menos lo hacía hasta que el Hokage lo comenzó a golpear

Naruto podía notar que los golpes de su padre estaban potenciados con chakra de tipo rayo que le provocaban mayor dolor cada vez que recibía uno, al final recibió una patada que lo arrojó al suelo y una vez ahí el rubio aprovechó para cambiarse por un clon de agua que rápidamente hizo, dando la impresión de que quien había recibido los ataques era un clon, mientras que el adolorido original se escondía tras unos edificios

-pensando: _no puedo creer que aún tenga ese poder, yo no podré luchar por mucho tiempo más…debo terminar esto pronto _

-¿acaso tienes miedo?...¿esto es lo que has logrado con tanto entrenamiento?...parece que realmente no eres tan bueno como yo

En ese momento, algo se rompió, ya que el edificio tras el cual Naruto estaba escondiéndose se desplomó porque en un arranque de furia, éste le dio un tremendo golpe, el rubio salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Minato, iba en línea recta y por como tenía la mano derecha parecía que iba a utilizar el rasengan, el Hokage vio esto y de inmediato acumuló una gran cantidad de chakra de tipo rayo en su mano derecha también, podría no ocupar el rasengan, pero con todo el chakra que le quedaba y que estaba acumulando en esa zona, si golpeaba a Naruto al mismo tiempo que lo liberaba de golpe, el cuerpo del rubio no lo resistiría y sería su fin

Naruto corrió hacia él con la técnica que le había quitado a su padre en la mano, sabía que era una mala idea, pero lo único que quería era meterle esas palabras a la fuerza por la boca

-Rasengan!

…..

..

-¿Sasuke…le conoces? – Jiraiya

-es Shisui…Shisui Uchiha…¿cómo?

-Uchiha! – Jiraiya y Neji

-jajaja, ¿nunca lo supiste Sasuke?...yo puedo manipular muy fácilmente a la gente

-pero tú estabas muerto, Itachi te mató para obtener el Mangekyou Sharingan

-eso es lo que tú sabes…bueno, es lo que él sabía también, pero no es toda la verdad

-¡exijo que me cuentes todo ahora! – Sasuke

-oh! Vaya que carácter, creo que no sería mala idea contarte…yo provoqué a Itachi y él no hacía nada, permanecía tan tranquilo como siempre, intenté atacarlo, pero rápidamente me redujo y me dijo que dejara de molestarlo, podría idolatrarme por mi manejo del Sharingan, pero en cuanto a combates, Itachi era el mejor del clan por ese entonces, así que usé mi dominio del Sharingan y le hice atacarme, el muy ingenuo cayó fácilmente y cuando se dio cuenta tenía las manos manchadas de sangre que supuestamente era mía, me vio recostado en el piso, pero gracias a mi influencia me dio por muerto

-¿entonces cómo obtuvo el Mangekyou Sharingan?

-burlé a su cerebro de la misma forma que burlé su Sharingan, mientras él crea que había matado a su mejor amigo, desarrollaría esos ojos de todos modos…luego lo hice sentirse culpable y le dejé marcharse, hice una nota suicida y cada vez que alguien me veía recostado creía que estaba muerto por obra de mis propios ojos

-pero…y la policía, y los forenses? – Sasuke

-Sasuke…Sasuke, si puedes burlar a alguien con el Sharingan, burlar a alguien sin él es sencillo no lo crees?

-¿acaso tú estuviste vivo todo este tiempo?

-así es, yo sólo estaba aquí, haciendo que mis marionetas hagan pequeños trabajos para reunir fondos hasta que me comenzó a molestar tu amigo Naruto…y supe que si había alguien capaz de vencerlo, ese sería su padre el rayo amarillo

-miserable!

-¿Qué harás ahora Sasuke…lucharás conmigo o te unirás a mí para reivindicar los derechos de nuestro clan y tu honor?

-de qué rayos estás hablando, claro que te aniquilaré

-veamos quien cae primero si tú o tu amigo Naruto

-¿acaso aún están luchando?

-así es, yo no necesito dirigir sus actos en todo momento, basta con que de las instrucciones y la persona lo hará por todos los medios posibles y la orden fue de matar a Namikaze Naruto

-jajajajaj – Sasuke

-¿qué es tan gracioso?

-que Naruto ha dedicado toda su vida para este momento, no hay modo en que pierda

-eso está por verse, ya que he implementado un par de estrategias para anular sus capacidades

-pensando: _confío en ti Naruto, tú puedes lograrlo_

-Neji, si este sujeto es tan hábil con el Sharingan, debes salir de aquí ya que con tus ojos sin importar a dónde veas, estarás mirando a los suyos – Jiraiya

-está bien, esperaré algo más retirado

Sasuke rápidamente sacó sus cuchillas especiales y canalizando chakra de ratos procedió a luchar contra Shisui, pero éste quien lucía un Sharingan de tres aspas podía esquivar todos sus movimientos con facilidad, entonces sacó una espada y aún sin tener que utilizar chakra en ella, logró desarmar a Sasuke, quien le lanzó una bola de fuego para alejarlo, cosa que consiguió, para tener el tiempo de hacer algunos sellos y realizar el Chidori, una vez que su mano se rodeó de electricidad volvió a la carga

Shisui parecía ser alguien bastante bueno para anticiparse a los movimientos del adversario, no por nada se decía que había sido dotado con uno de los mejores ojos dentro del clan y era reconocido por ello, incluso Itachi lo hacía, sin embargo el combate nunca fue su especialidad y por eso Sasuke estaba sorprendido de verlo esquivar sus ataques, inclusive le esquivaba con facilidad cuando extendía su cuchilla relámpago o también cuando la convertía en muchas agujas senbon…era…

….era como si estuviese leyendo su mente…

-todo el tiempo Sasuke

-¿qué? – Sasuke – pensando: _acaso está _

-sí, estoy leyendo todos y cada uno de tus pensamientos; para mí eres como un libro abierto, puedo saber dónde vas a atacar, por donde puedo escapar y por donde puedo encontrarte…incluso puedo saber las últimas palabras que le diste a tu hermano…eres un malagradecido

-¿de qué rayos hablas? – Sasuke

-no deberías haber sido tan ingenuo, Itachi era más de lo que aparentaba – Shisui

….

..

-Raiton: Dai Raiken (Gran Puño Eléctrico) – Minato

Naruto intentó atacar con el rasengan, pero aún haciendo una pequeña finta, Minato pudo burlarlo con facilidad y propinarle un gran puñetazo cargado con mucho chakra, el cual fue liberado de forma similar a como lo hacían los Hyuga con su puño blando, con la diferencia de que éste era chakra elemental de tipo rayo, lo cual le causó un enorme daño interno, de carácter masivo, que le provocó ….

…desaparecer en una nube de humo

-Kanashibari no Jutsu (Técnica de Congelación) – Naruto

-un clon, maldición! – Minato

Cuando el Hokage golpeó a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, quedó absolutamente despreocupado de lo demás, por lo que nunca vio venir el ataque del verdadero Naruto que se escondió y apareció detrás suyo con una técnicas de hielo, de pronto del suelo hizo brotar una gran cantidad de agua que se levantó siguiendo el ritmo que le daban sus manos y cubriendo el cuerpo de Minato casi por completo, ya que sólo había dejado su cabeza libre, entonces el agua se solidificó rápidamente volviéndose un gran y sumamente resistente trozo de hielo que tenía atrapado a uno de los más fuertes shinobis del mundo

-pensando: _por fin…lo logré_ – Naruto

-AAAAAHHHH!!!!! – Minato

El Hokage intentaba vanamente liberarse de su fría prisión, mientras que Naruto se desplomó levemente, quedando apoyado con las manos y las rodillas sobre el suelo, estaba cansado y le quedaba sólo una mínima cantidad de chakra, mientras que a su padre probablemente aún le alcanzaba para luchar un rato, sin embargo con las manos separadas y todo ese frío no podía hacer mucho, definitivamente había ganado, lo había superado de la mejor forma posible y la satisfacción que sentía por dentro justificaba cualquier cosa

Rápidamente se acercaron a él algunos de los ninjas que estaban contemplando el combate, mientas otros vigilaban a Minato por si llegaba a escapar, aunque quien se adelantó fue la rubia

-¿Naruto, estás bien? – Tsunade

-estoy muy adolorido por esos golpes que me dio el infeliz, y estoy tan cansado que dudo que me pueda volver a poner en pie, pero además de eso me encuentro perfecto – Naruto

El rubio terminó su respuesta, dando un pequeño giro para sentarse en el suelo, mientras que Shizune se había acercado a él para ayudarlo y curarlo un poco

….

..

¡Croak! ¡croak!

-Ha sido suficiente charla – Jiraiya

De pronto los Uchiha detuvieron su pelea y conversación ya que se vieron totalmente paralizados, al escuchar una especie de canto que provenía de las invocaciones de Jiraiya quien había estado contemplando el combate, escogiendo sabiamente el mejor momento de intervenir

-no es mi estilo actuar cruelmente, pero eres demasiado peligroso para dejarte con vida, además nadie me puede culpar por tu muerte si esa sentencia pesa ya sobre Itachi – Jiraiya

De ese modo el sanin se acercó a los dos Uchiha que estaban totalmente paralizados y con una gran espada en la mano, pasó de largo sobre Sasuke, deteniéndose delante del cuerpo de Shisui que yacía en el suelo, enterró la gran espada entre su tórax y su abdomen, deteniéndose cuando el suelo le impidió seguir perforándolo, la sangre pronto comenzó a brotar y cuando el sanin y sus invocaciones estuvieron seguros de que el tipo había muerto al no percibir energías provenientes de él, recién deshicieron la ilusión, permitiendo a Sasuke recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo, quien estaba algo confuso

-Jiraiya-sama ¿a qué se refería con que Itachi ocultaba algo? – Sasuke

-pensando: _si ya mataste a Itachi no tienes para qué recibir más sufrimiento con la verdad_ – Jiraiya – se refería a que Itachi tenía un propósito para dejarte vivo, y no es el que lo mataras, tiempo atrás los Uchiha que alcanzaban el Mangekyou Sharingan matando a personas cercanas, quedaban ciegas de tanto usarlo, sin embargo el primero en desarrollarlo, Madara, se trasplantó los ojos de su hermano, obteniendo una nueva luz, una eterna…Itachi planeaba lo mismo

-ese miserable…no le bastó con arruinar mi vida, también quería mis ojos…menos mal que ya no es una amenaza para nadie – Sasuke

….

..

-¿Naruto…qué pasa? – Minato

-¡No te hagas el tonto! – Naruto – no caeré en ese truco otra vez

-¿de qué truco estás hablando? ¿Por qué estoy dentro de un bloque gigante de hielo?

-porque te volviste loco y tuve que detener tu locura

…..

En el país del campo de arroz, Jiraiya invocó un nuevo sapo de tamaño bastante grande, aunque no tanto como los gigantes sapos de combate, le pidió a Fukasaku que les ayudaran a llegar a Konoha, así que al ingresar los ninjas al interior del animal, fueron transportados a Myoboku

Cuando salieron del sapo, el más maravillado era Jiraiya, si, como lo oye, no era Sasuke quien estaba sorprendido y admirado por la belleza de ese vasto lugar ni Neji que aunque estaba maravillado por toda esa vegetación mantenía su postura inexpresiva, sino que era el sanin al ver que Ayumi estaba tan a gusto, entre algunos sapos, para los anfibios ella era la novedad y habían muchos alrededor suyo, mientras que ella, pintó a algunos con su lápiz labial y a otros les ponía alguna pulsera o cosas así en donde pudiese sujetarlos, estaba totalmente integrada para sorpresa del peliblanco quien pensó que estaría asqueada

-¿Ayumi, vamos?

-¿Jiraiya-san? – Ayumi (al ver que era él) - ¿Cómo está Naruto?

-no lo sé, al menos nosotros nos deshicimos del sujeto que controlaba a Minato, pero no sabemos si Naruto consiguió resistir tanto

-jajajaja

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia Sasuke? – Jiraiya

-lo que pasa es que dependía de Naruto, él debe haber vencido al Hokage antes de que ustedes hubiesen terminado su pelea

-exacto, él ha esperado esto toda su vida, no hay modo en el que pierda – Sasuke

-está bien, vámonos y veremos las cosas con nuestros propios ojos

…

Entonces en el centro de una muy lastimada Konoha, apareció un sapo, desde el cual salieron Jiraiya, Neji, Ayumi y Sasuke cuando el animal abrió la boca, los recién llegados quedaron levemente impactados al ver la imagen, Naruto sentado en el suelo frente a un gran trozo de hielo en el cual estaba atrapado Minato, alrededor de ellos estaban Tsunade, Shizune, Ino y algunos otros ninjas, mientras los demás se encargaban de ir a avisar a los civiles que el peligro había pasado y que podían comenzar a ayudar con las reparaciones

-sensei, ¿podría decirle a mi hijo que ya estoy bien?

-Naruto, él tiene razón, el responsable resultó ser Shisui Uchiha, pero ya lo detuvimos

-¿Qué? X2 - Namikazes

El rubio con sólo mirar el hielo que atrapaba a su padre, lo hizo quebrarse en muchos pedazos, mientras que la chica que acababa de llegar iba a abrazar a su esposo, quien se alegraba de que nada le hubiese pasado a ella

Minato estaba con la cabeza gacha, miraba al suelo como si no se atreviera a darle la cara a nadie, de esa forma se acercó a paso lento hasta donde se encontraba su hijo con su esposa

-hijo…por favor acepta el puesto…yo fallé, destruí y amenacé lo que juré proteger, la gente ha perdido la confianza en mí y…yo también

Ayumi miró a su hombre, quien con una mirada seria y decidida le devolvió el gesto en una muda respuesta, ella entendió y se soltó de sus brazos, por lo que el joven de los Namikaze se acercó a su padre y cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros, le dio un puñetazo

Podría hacer sido el más débil de los golpes que le había propinado durante esa jornada ya que no llevaba chakra ni el uso de su fuerza, pero sí iba con mucha emoción y sentimiento, tanto así que fue el que mayor impacto le había provocado; el quinto dio vuelta la cara esperando las palabras de su hijo

-¡qué clase de idiota eres! – Naruto – puedes haber fallado, pero todos lo hacemos, si dices que has destruido algo, repáralo, si la gente perdió la confianza en ti, pues trabaja duro todos los días hasta recuperarla, y por ti, déjate de culparte por todo, no todo gira en torno a ti, no eres el centro del mundo, acéptalo de una vez por todas

-pero

-¡que no quiero ese maldito cargo! – Naruto – acostúmbrate a asumir tus errores y seguir adelante! Estás tan acostumbrado a que todo te salga bien que no sabes qué hacer cuando pasa lo contrario, mírate…con esa mirada de pena y autocompasión, te vez patético!...mañana me iré de la villa y espero que para entonces quien me despida no de tanta lástima

El rubio terminó de decir esas duras, pero ciertas palabras y dio media vuelta, emprendiendo el rumbo hacia su casa que afortunadamente no fue dañada por encontrarse algo retirada del centro, nadie dijo una sola palabra, ya que nadie sabía bien qué hacer, pocos reconocían al rubio Hokage ya que estaba muy ensimismado y parecía que un gran debate se sucedía en su mente, así que Jiraiya fue quien reaccionó y comenzó con las órdenes para la reconstrucción y remodelación de la aldea, Ino estaba contenta de ver a Sasuke llegando sano y salvo y las otras mujeres mayores se fueron juntas de ahí, así como lo hicieron los otros ninjas, de acuerdo a las órdenes impartidas por el ermitaño de la montaña Myoboku

….

Al día siguiente, los recientemente casados se subían al carruaje, se habían despedido de Sasuke, Ino, Jiraiya y Tsunade, al parecer Minato aún no se recuperaba porque no se había aparecido por el sitio, en un instante Naruto sintió algo y miró hacia el carro, pero no había nada así que siguió con las despedidas hasta que había compartido un abrazo y unas palabras con todos los ahí presentes

Todos estaban un poco sentidos de que el quinto no hubiese aparecido, aunque aparentemente el rubio no, pero su verdadero estado sólo lo conocía él, cuando los jóvenes se subieron al carruaje, el chofer cerró la puerta por fuera y comenzó el galope, mientras que en el interior, hallaron un kunai especial de esos de 3 puntas con una nota atada

"la próxima vez que golpees al Hokage, serás acusado de atentar en su contra

Hasta siempre Naruto Namikaze"

El rubio vio la nota y una sonrisa inundó su rostro, por fin las cosas estaban como debían estar


End file.
